


She Dreams

by ladyleahrbloom (leahday)



Series: The tales of Ariel and Corin. [1]
Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Bondage, Cecaelias, Chauvinism, Death, Duty, F/F, F/M, Failed Marriage, Gender Change, Hatred towards women, Love, Misogyny, Monarchy, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape, Secrets, Seduction, Soul mate, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unwanted Abortion, implied under age marriage, major character deaths, non con, racisim, unwanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 153,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahday/pseuds/ladyleahrbloom
Summary: Hello everyone, this is a new rewrite of my TLM ditty “She dreams”In here you’ll find mainly new scenes and alterations to other scenes.Thank you for reading  Leah.Original summary."Will Ariel do the unthinkable to save her marriage and unborn child?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my late mother, our late dogs Molly and Pete, and to my late friend and partner in fan fic writing, Angelique. I miss you all and I hope we see each other again.  
> Rated PG 15 to M to NC17 just to be safe as there’s quite a bit of sexual and medical content here, written in Australian grammar. Ariel will not be depicted as a sixteen year old and Ursula will not be recognised as her aunt.

Ariel and Eric’s bedchamber

She dreams about that visit. Her visit to The Witch’s lair. Her dreams are always the same. A series of memories connected together. All leading up to one singular moment. She dreams about the eel’s persuasion and the long exhausting journey to the long dead sea beast’s black, blue and pink carcass that was Ursula’s home. She dreams about the screaming and wailing of the polyps trapped forever for they were unable to pay the price for The Witch’s services.  
She dreams about the voice. Ursula’s voice. The low, husky tones full of power, full of promise. Sometimes patronising. Sometimes jolly. Sometimes urgent.  
She dreams about the first spell. The flashes of light, the gigantic green hand swiftly snaking around her thin waist whilst its twin ripped her voice from her throat. She dreams about the hunger on Ursula’s lavender face as The Witch gleefully trapped her glowing voice within the golden seashell necklace that hung around her thick neck, nestled between her plump, ebony breasts.  
She dreams about the second spell that gave her humanity and writhes slightly in her sleep as if she can still feel the ripping, searing pain when her green fish tail was mercilessly torn apart in order to create the long, slender legs of a human girl.

OoO

Ariel was jolted out of the dream.  
Trembling, panting, the former maiden of the ocean looked franticly about her surroundings. When she felt assured that all seemed safe and well, Ariel allowed herself to relax.  
Lying beside her, Eric stirred restlessly in his sleep, mumbling something Ariel did not understand before, to her profound relief, resuming his slumber.  
Looking down at him, Ariel smiled sadly, reaching out to brush a lock of black hair from his eyes.  
As much as she loved him, she had long ago vowed she would never tell Eric about her dreams. She did not believe he would comprehend for he was too sweet, too innocent.  
Eric was the way she used to be, the way she was before the eels had approached her, telling her how they could bring her to the one being that could free her from her salty, watery cell.

OoO

Along with her voice, Ursula had taken something else away from Ariel.  
Without even knowing it, The Witch had seized the young Royals’ naivety, her girlish innocence, thus leaving Ariel feeling older, wiser, in control.  
Rising from the bed, The Princess quietly padded over to a nearby table and poured herself a goblet of water.  
‘You’ve empowered me,’ she thought and smiled inwardly.  
How ironic it seemed.  
Ursula hadn’t been planning for that. Of course not! She was to be the one with the power and no one else.  
Ariel looked to the window, quietly observing the full moon, listening to the soft crashing of the ocean’s waves.  
The dreams had started on the night after her wedding night.  
Ariel remembered waking up from the first dream, screaming with fear, shocking her poor Eric so much he crossed himself.  
After that, things changed.  
Little by little, Ariel began to embrace the regularly occurring dreams whole-heartedly.  
These dreams. These once horrific, unwelcome dreams served as a reminder of the girl she once was, of the woman she is now.  
Ariel felt power within the night-time fantasies and found much enjoyment in it. But sometimes, just sometimes … she was still afraid.  
The power The Princess felt was both strong and seductive.  
How could it be a force for good?  
Ariel did not consider herself a fool, not anymore. She knew she had to be wary lest whatever this was consumed her whole and damned her forever.  
‘Perhaps if I have a boy the dreams will no longer be necessary,’ Ariel thought.  
If she whelped a boy for Eric, then empowerment from dark fantasies would no longer be required. She could rest easy. She could lose control for a little while. She would no longer have to feed on memories of old.  
Having a last sip of water, Ariel gently placed the goblet on the table and returned to her Prince. For a time she lay beside Eric, staring at the ceiling, breathing slowly in and out, in and out, waiting ever so patiently for sleep to come so she could fall into the cold, black abyss and feel the power of the now deceased Witch of the sea wash over her once again.

Ursula’s lair

This … This was different. This was … Disconcerting.  
Ariel bit her lip, wondering why her dream had changed? Wondering why she was aware that she was dreaming?  
“Sweet cakes …”  
The Merwoman swung around.  
Ursula was leering down at her from her perch above the cauldron.  
“You’re dead,” Ariel whispered, utterly shocked.  
“Mmm, clever observation,” the older woman chuckled.  
She heaved her heavy body off her perch, gliding with easy grace toward Ariel who shrunk back in a mixture of fear and revulsion.  
“Yessss, I am dead. No thanks to your Princie and-”  
“His name is Eric!” Ariel snapped defensively.  
“Whatever,” Ursula waved her hand. “I suppose you’re wondering why you’re not dreaming the usual dream?”  
Ariel didn’t answer.  
”Something’s coming up,” Ursula revealed, excitement glittering like diamonds in her grey eyes. “You have a bun in the oven, Princess.”  
Ariel felt the skin on the back of her neck prickle.  
“How did you-”  
“Know? Oh my dear, sweet lady! I’ve been keeping an eye on you!”  
Too shocked for words, Ariel put a hand to her mouth, her eyes growing wider and wider every passing moment.  
The Witch laughed at The Princess’s reaction and performed a graceful pirouette, spreading her black tentacles out wide.  
“I know something else as well,” she added gleefully.  
“What?” Ariel asked nervously.  
“Your darling boy won’t want you after the baby’s born. He’s going to be sooo disappointed. Who knows? He might even leave you for another girl.”  
“Eric would never do that!” Ariel shouted defiantly, fingers curling into tight fists. “He loves me just as much as I love him!”  
“Still so naïve!” Ursula mocked, chuckling. “You’ll soon see sense, Princess. Ta, ta!”  
“Wait!” Ariel cried. “I don’t understand! Wait!”

Eric and Ariel’s bed chamber.

“Ariel, Ariel! Wake up!”  
Shaking violently, the terrified young woman shot up in the luxurious King sized bed.  
She could see Eric beside her, scared out of his wits, but she couldn’t speak to him. Her throat had a lump in it the size of an apple.  
Gods how her chest burned!  
Gods she was so scared!  
“It’s alright,” Eric pacified, hands on her trembling shoulders. “It’s alright.”  
He continued speaking, rubbing Ariel’s arms and back. “Lie down.”  
Eric patted the bare space beside him  
Ariel shuddered and lay beside her husband, curling into a tight ball.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
Ariel swallowed and shook her head.  
“Do you love me?” she asked.  
Eric stared at her; surprised Ariel would ask such a question.  
“I-”  
Like one possessed, Ariel suddenly lurched forward, grasping his arms.  
“Do you love me?” she pressed, digging her nails into his arms.  
“Of course I do!” Eric insisted. “Ariel, you know I do!”  
Such sweet relief flowed into Ariel like a cold river. She closed her eyes, wrapped her slender arms around Eric’s neck then kissed him. At first it was only a small, gentle, kiss then it grew deeper.  
Hungrily, Ariel ran her slender pale fingers through her husband’s thick, black hair, pressing her body against his own.  
“The baby,” Eric mumbled against her lips. “Are you-”  
“Shh,” Ariel whispered. “Our baby will be fine.”  
She kissed him again and again.  
The man grunted against her hot mouth, feverishly putting his hands up her shifts silky skirt.  
“I want you,” Ariel gasped. N-now.”  
In response, Eric kissed her swiftly then slid inside her fanny, groaning whilst she whimpered and arched as his manhood filled her.  
“Ready?” The Prince asked, pulling away to look back at his Princess who grinned back at him.  
“I was born ready for you,” she replied.

OoO

Eric woke the next morning tired but satisfied.  
Ariel was lying next to him, sleeping soundly, long crimson hair cascading over her face and shoulder like a bloody waterfall.  
The young man leaned over his wife, sweeping her hair aside and tenderly kissing her cheek.  
“See you soon,” he told her.  
Ariel’s only response to that was a sleepy moan.  
Covering his mouth with his hand, Prince Eric yawned widely then heaved himself out of bed.  
Pulling a robe over, his naked body, he headed out, eager to begin the day’s business.  
As what was required, Grimsby was waiting for him in his and Ariel’s outer chamber.  
“Ah, Eric!” the older man greeted upon seeing the approaching Royal. “I trust you slept well?”  
“I did,” Eric replied, stretching.  
The Englishman pinched his nose.  
“Good, good. And, how is your wife? The baby?”  
“They’re both fine,” Eric assured, helping himself to a bowl of fresh green pip-less grapes. “The physician is scheduled for a visit this afternoon.”  
Grimsby nodded.  
“Understood, understood. Now, I had your bath made up for you. Louis has prepared something for you to break your fast. Should I have Carlotta rouse The Princess so she can join you?”  
Eric shook his head.  
“No, let her sleep,” he told Grim, plucking more grapes from the bunch, “Ariel didn’t sleep well last night. She’s going to join me later.”  
“I see.” Grimsby took out his silk handkerchief and blew into it. “Well, I will see you later, Eric,” he sighed, replacing the cloth. “There’s much to discuss today, much to discuss.”  
The Prince sighed.  
“Tell Louis I won’t be eating this morning,” he muttered angrily. “I’ve lost my appetite.”

Eric and Ariel’s Presence Chamber

“Eric, as you already know, things haven’t been all that well inside The Kingdom.”  
“Grimsby,” The Royal groaned. “Ariel is trying as hard as she can. It’s not her fault she’s having difficulties keeping a baby.”  
“I am not blaming The Princess,” Grimsby told Eric quickly. “Not at all. But you must understand that something has to be done and the sooner the better. Your father’s poor health. The Princesses’ miscarriages, the recent stillbirth. Then we have the fishing ban. Eric … People may lose their entire respect for this family unless something is done. A strong, living male heir will be welcome news. It will keep the family in favour with the people.”  
Eric stared at his advisor for a long time then sighed, raking a hand through his black locks.  
“I’m going to see father,” he murmured. “We’ll talk later, Grim.”  
“Will you at least tell The Princess of our troubles,” the Englishman implored behind The Prince’s back. “In the gentlest of ways possible, of course,” he added quickly when the younger man gave him a look of cold warning.  
“Whatever you want, Grim,” Eric muttered.

The stable yard

The redhead laughed as the tall dun gelding nuzzled her neck.  
“Good boy,” Ariel praised. “Such a good boy.”  
Golden was a gift from Eric for her seventeenth birthday. He was a rather curious colour for a horse. Not your usual grey, black, or chestnut. His coat reminded Ariel of the sun whilst his four legs, mane and tail were as black as midnight. Additionally he was taller than the smaller horses The Nobility opted to ride. Sixteen hands to be precise.  
Well Eric had told her she could have any horse she wanted and the ladies’ horses were so snippy whereas Golden had the manners of an angel, reminding Ariel of the black sea horse mare she rode when inside her father’s Palace.  
“Which reminds me,” Ariel murmured to herself.  
Giving Golden a final pat, Ariel left the steed with the groom, picked up her skirt with the intention of speaking with her husband.

Eric and Ariel’s Presence Chamber

Ariel found her Prince talking with Grimsby. To her puzzlement, Eric seemed strained and irritated whilst Grim was imploring.  
What was going on?  
Nervously, she put a hand to her belly.  
The child in her womb squirmed and kicked as if sensing her moment of slight unease.  
Taking a deep breath, Ariel pasted a smile on her mouth and glided into the chamber.  
“Ah Princess!” Grimsby exclaimed when seeing her approach. “How radiant you look, and round too I must say!”  
Ariel felt her cheeks colour.  
She bowed her head.  
“Thank you,”  
Eric smiled weakly at Ariel then looked at her stomach.  
“How’s our little survivor today?” he asked, voice still oddly strained.  
“Very well,” Ariel replied before addressing their advisor. “Can I borrow Eric for a moment, Grim? I just need to talk to him in private.”  
The older man bowed.  
“Of course, Your Highness,” he said then looked to Eric. “I will see you later, Eric?”  
“This afternoon,” Eric agreed, tone giving an indication that he was not looking forward to it.  
As soon as Grimsby had left the chamber, Ariel reached for Eric’s hand.  
“I’m visiting father for a little longer then we discussed rather,” she told him. “Is that alright?”  
Her husband offered her another weak smile.  
“Sure. Take all the time you need.”  
She frowned.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Eric squeezed her hand.  
“It’s nothing; Father’s cold is taking a toll on him.” He rubbed wearily at his eyes. “Grim is just making mountains out of mole hills like he usually does when one of us comes down with something.”  
Ariel reached up, touching Eric’s face, trailing her fingers along his masculine, yet beautiful jaw line.  
“Do you want me to stay?” she asked. “I can if you need me to, Eric.”  
He smiled, covering her hand with his own.  
“You need to see your father,” he murmured gently. “They’ve done so well with keeping this little one with us for so long.” He reached out, stroking her round belly. “Tell them thanks and hello from me.”  
“I will … Are you still sure you don’t want to know what it is?”  
Eric laughed weakly, shaking his head.  
“I’d rather be surprised,” he told his Princess frankly, “But you can find out if you want.” Affectionately, he brushed his lips against Ariel’s rosy cheek. “I know I said take all the time you need but … Come home soon? As soon as you can?”  
Ariel felt the strange sense of foreboding.  
She ignored it.  
“I’ll be as quick as I can. And … Eric … It goes without saying but … Eric, I will always come back to you,” Ariel promised, smiling up at him, hoping that the smile was reassuring. “Always.”

The rock pool

Ariel slipped a foot into the pool, delighted as the head of her best friend popped out.  
“Ariel!” Flounder cried, excited.  
The woman smiled warmly in return. Being mindful of her baby, she walked into the pool and sat down, sighing as her father’s power changed her legs into her old green tail.  
After the wedding, The Sea King enchanted certain areas of the ocean meaning should Ariel want to visit, no matter how briefly, his underwater Realm, she could do so with ease.  
For this favour, Ariel was glad. The Princess knew despite all this time, her father still found humans other than Eric and Grimsby disconcerting, and preferred to keep to his own Kingdom as often as possible.  
“Come on! Come on!” Flounder cried, leaping up and down. “Everyone’s waiting!”  
“Don’t be such a bossy Guppy!” Ariel teased in return. “I’m allowed to take my time.” She made a face, cheekily mimicking her English midwife. “For I am greatly with child and cannot over tire myself!”  
Flounder nearly pouted.  
Ariel rolled her eyes.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Somewhere in the ocean

“Ohhh, we have such plans for you, Princess!” an unctuous voice purred whilst watching Ariel and Flounder speed toward Triton’s Palace.  
“Is everything prepared?” Another voice inquired.  
The speaker was calm compared to the first speaker, but only slightly. Underneath that cool, calm and collected tone was a bubble of impatience just waiting to burst.  
“Yessss!” hissed the first speaker. “Before the year is out, this lil Mermaid will come begging for us to help her! I know she will!”  
“You had better be right, or there’ll be Hell to pay.”

The surface, The Palace dining room

“You want me to do what?” Eric nearly shouted.  
“Now steady the buffs, my boy,” his father growled ominously.  
“Eric, please be reasonable!” Eric’s mother implored, exasperated. “We are not asking you to take a new wife straight away. We would like you to have a look at what is on offer. Your father and I have to do what is best for this Realm. Being our son and a Prince, so do you.”  
“I can hardly believe you!” their son cried. “Either of you! Ariel’s been gone for two days and you’re scheming behind her back!”  
“We are not doing anything that would hurt her,” his mother insisted calmly. “Your father, Grimsby and I have been talking and we’ve come up with this idea. We think it’s quite satisfactory.”  
“She’s right,” The King told Eric, nodding his head. “Listen to your mother, my boy.”  
“I don’t want anything to do-”  
“Listen to your mother!” The King barked, cutting Eric off. His voice lowered in volume. “I am not asking, boy.”  
Caught off guard, Eric looked to Grim for help.  
The advisor shook his head.  
Betrayed, Eric swallowed hard and nodded weakly.  
“Fine …” he croaked. “Fine.”  
The Queen stepped forward, hands clasped in front of her.  
“Should you decide to take a new wife, Ariel will be well compensated,” she explained. “She will become your sister. We will treat her with every respect and dignity.”  
“Sounds very reasonable,” The King declared.  
“Should Ariel wish to return to her own people, we will endeavour to strike an arrangement with her father so our fishermen can be put back into action.”  
Eric stared at his mother and father, shocked and disgusted.  
“Triton will never agree to that. The same way he refused to consent to a public consummation of marriage. He is going to say no!”  
“He won’t if we promise not to fish in his neck of the ocean.” his father pointed out. “Triton’s hot headed, true, but he is reasonable.”  
Eric wanted to be sick.  
“With respect, the baby hasn’t even been born yet.”  
“True,” The King agreed. “But there is a chance the same misfortune that fell on your previous children could fall onto this one.”  
“Or worse,” The Queen added gravely. “The child could be deformed. It could be born a girl.”  
“A girl on this throne,” her husband spluttered. “That would never do! Ah … No offence intended, Grimsby.”  
“None taken, Sire.”  
Seething, Eric abruptly shoved his chair back and marched out of the room, Max bounding after him.  
“Do you think he will do what we ask?” The Queen asked the men, watching her sons departing back.  
“He’d better,” The King growled. “Eric’s had more than his fair share of fun with that red haired piece of skirt. Now it’s time for him to grow up.”  
“My dear, pray do not talk about her in that fashion,” his Queen murmured, pouring herself a cup of tea. “You make it seem as though Ariel is naught but a worthless whore,” she added dryly. “We’ve saved goodness knows on ship repairs. That’s one good thing this union gave us.”  
“Of course,” The King said, realising he had gone too far. “You are right, Agnes.”  
The Queen smiled briefly.  
“Ariel is a good, kind woman,” she continued. ‘Obviously redundant, but a good, kind woman nonetheless.”

The Palace gardens

Grimsby found Eric with Max sitting near a water feature, a frown on the lad’s handsome features.  
“Eric?” he addressed slowly, ignoring Max’s warning growls.  
He didn’t need to be reminded he was in for a stormy argument from a dog.  
The young man looked up. His expression became even sourer.  
“What is it now?” Eric growled defensively. “Haven’t you said enough, Grim?”  
“I merely wanted to say I understand, my boy,” Grimsby replied. “This cannot be easy for you. Especially after all that you and The Princess have endured together. The Witch. The miscarriages and that stillbirth. I do understand how you feel and I wish this had not come to pass.”  
“If everyone was so against Ariel, why did they let us marry in the first place?” Eric argued angrily.  
Max barked loudly in return, as if mirroring his master’s ire.  
“We whole heartedly supported your union with The Princess,” Grim replied, giving the old English sheep dog a warning look. “But after the miscarriages and the stillborn … Well … we started to feel concerned. Not just for you or ourselves but for the people. As a member of the Royal family you must do things you do not wish to do. You know that, Eric. You have known that ever since you were but a child.”  
“Haven’t I done enough already?” Eric shouted. “Hasn’t Ariel?”  
“Being a Royal means sometimes doing the impossible, young man,” Grimsby told Eric sadly. “Sometimes even the unthinkable.” With a heavy sigh, he reached out, patting The Prince on the shoulder. “Just think about it. You have some time before you need to make a decision. There is no need for haste.”

Palace Dining room

After a long ride to clear his head, Eric had been delivered orders via Grim.  
Whether he liked it or not, he was having dinner with his mother and father and nothing apart from a plague would suggest otherwise.  
“What happens if it’s a girl, Grim?” Eric asked, scuffing the plush red carpet with the toe of his boot. “Really. Would it be so bad? England accepted a woman ruler. Why can’t we?”  
“That’s not the way things are done here, Eric. You know that.”  
The Prince sighed bitterly.  
“I’ve known that since birth,” he complained. “It’s not fair!”  
“Life seldom is, my boy. Now do stand up straight and set your mind towards being agreeable. Your parents are lovely people but they do not possess the patience of saints.”

Ursula’s lair

“So … How’s my favourite Princess?”  
This time Ariel was prepared.  
“I’m fine,” she answered coldly.  
“Oh don’t be like that,” Ursula cooed, smoothly slithering out of her shadowy hiding place. “I’m only checking up on you, dearest.”  
“Since when has Ursula The Sea Witch ever cared for anyone but herself?” Ariel sneered.  
“Temper, temper,” The Cecaelia reminded, wagging a finger. “Losing it isn’t good for your child, sweet cakes!”  
Anger wiped away, Ariel cautiously put a hand over her stomach.  
“Don’t panic, yummy mummy.” Ursula told the woman gaily. “I’m not after your offspring. I’m after you.”  
“No …” Ariel whispered, face ashen. “You-you can’t be.”  
“Mmmhmm. See, you were pre contracted to me, Sweeting. Although your father exchanged himself in order to set you free ….” Ursula made a face full of false misery. “Oh you poor thing!” she wailed. “Having released him has put you in a lot of trouble, hasn’t it? You’ve definitely got a noose around your neck this time, haven’t you?”  
Ariel shook her head.  
“It’s not possible.”  
Smirking slyly, Ursula slid beside Ariel, tentacles swirling about her like a massive black storm cloud.  
“There might be a way to get you out of this.”  
Noting her enemies presence, the younger woman shivered with revulsion, folded her arms across her chest and refusing to acknowledge The Witch any further.  
“You might want to see what’s on offer.” Ursula persisted and draped a lavender arm over Ariel’s slender shoulders, drawing the Merwoman close.  
“What? By giving you my father’s head on a platter?” Ariel snapped, glaring angrily up at The Witch.  
“Surprisingly. No.”  
A chill made its way down Ariel’s spine.  
“You’re speaking in riddles,” she accused coldly.  
Ursula chuckled.  
“All I shall say is this,” she told The Merwoman. “Something wonderful is about to fall in your lap, my dear. I suggest you take it and be grateful.”  
“I have everything I want,” Ariel claimed, roughly shrugging Ursula off her shoulders. “While you’re just a dream! You have no further claim over my family or me. Goodbye Ursula.”  
To Ariel’s disbelief, The Witch did not fly into a fierce rage. She merely shrugged.  
“Ta, ta Angel fish. We’ll see each other soon enough.”  
“I never want to see you again!” The Princess spat.  
“Oh you don’t mean that, precious! You’d miss me!”  
“No!” Ariel cried, tears of frustration and anger stinging her eyes. “I don’t need you anymore! I don’t! I-”  
The young woman realised she was screaming to nothing but a fading cackle.  
“You cannot possibly expect to win,” Ursula’s disembodied voice mocked in a low rumble. “This is your own doing. You craved the dreams. The power. Now you have to pay the price. There is no way out for you.”  
“I would rather die than have anything more to do with you!” The Princess snarled.  
“And kill the babe in your womb as well, my sweet?” Ursula mocked. “I don’t think so. Farewell little one. See you later!”

Triton’s Palace, Ariel’s chambers

Ariel woke with a start. Rolling over, she looked to her bedfellow, Flounder, to see if she’d roused him.  
She hadn’t. The round yellow and blue guppy was still sleeping soundly beside her.  
Taking one deep breath after another, Ariel willed her breathing to slow down. When it did, she sighed heavily with profound relief.  
It was just a silly dream Ariel reminded herself. Ursula had no hold over her at all.  
Perhaps asking her father about the contract tomorrow morning would be a smart thing to do. After banishing Ursula from The Palace, it was said that Triton and his magic’s had performed a thorough research of Cecaelian law and power in order to obtain a better knowledge of Ursula’s race and how to defeat them should she or any of her kind make an attempt to take The Kingdom.  
The mother to be closed her eyes, hand drifting to her belly and stroking the little bump.  
“Little one, we’re in a bit of a mess,” Ariel muttered wearily.  
The child inside her womb kicked as if in acknowledgment.  
She patted her stomach.  
“I love you,” Ariel whispered then closed her eyes, hoping she could return to a dream devoid sleep.

King Tritons Presence Chambers

“Ariel, sweetheart!” Triton greeted warmly. “How are you this morning?”  
Ariel smiled and swam quickly over to the seat opposite his throne.  
“Can I talk with you, Daddy?” she asked, forgetting he had inquired about her welfare.  
“Is it the baby?” The Monarch asked, immediately concerned.  
“It’s not about the baby,” Ariel replied, shaking her head. “I want to ask you about … Daddy; I need to ask you about Ursula’s contract.”  
Triton bristled at her words.  
“Has a Cecaelian been near you?” he growled, the golden trident glowing in a most threatening manner.  
“No!” Ariel assured, one eye daring to rest on the ominous weapon. ‘Only in my dreams,’ she added mentally. “No, Daddy. They’ve kept away from me. I promise. I just need an answer to something … I’m sure it’s nothing but I’d like it all the same.”  
Triton relaxed slightly and the glow of the trident reduced in its vibrancy.  
“Then ask me,” he invited.  
“Well …” Ariel paused, licking her lips. “When I was under contract to Ursula, you exchanged yourself to free me then you were set free when Ursula was killed but-”  
“You’re afraid the contract has found its way back to you?” Triton finished for her.  
“Yes,” Ariel replied breathlessly.  
“One can rightfully assume because Ursula is dead we are no longer held in her power. But I do understand your concerns. Ariel, in all honesty I truly believe those days are behind us. The contract was destroyed along with Ursula. We have nothing left to fear.”  
Ariel offered her father a grateful smile then leaned over to hug him tightly.  
“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered.

Gundred’s home

“Gundred!” Ariel greeted, happily putting her arms around her midwife. “It’s so good to see you!”  
“Princess you look as lovely as a flower!” the elderly Merwoman exclaimed. “My, you’re round for five and a half months!”  
“The little one has been really roly poly today,” Ariel said as she led her to the examination bed.  
“You’re not stressed, are you?” Gundred probed as Ariel lay down. “We talked about stress.”  
“I’m not stressed,” Ariel lied, squirming to get comfortable. “Eric is.”  
Gundred rubbed her palms together and began to rub Ariel’s tail so it would split.  
“Well I’m sure whatever it is will sort it’sself out. You know men, dearie, they have to take their time with issues. Fixers they are. Can’t stop till they’ve fixed the issue.”  
Ariel stroked her stomach.  
“I guess …” she allowed slowly.  
“Oh! Before I forget. I have a cream Aquata wanted. Would you be a dear and take it to her, please? I’m so busy I doubt I’ll ever see the outside of this place.”  
“I can,” Ariel replied. “And thank you, Gundred. None of this would have been possible without your help.”

OoO

“I like what I’m seeing,” Gundred murmured. “No nasty smells or blemishes. Good, good. Just watch it with the salt intake, your fins are swollen.”  
“Is it a girl?”  
Gundred laughed.  
“You first time mothers!” she chuckled. “It’s too soon to tell, Princess.”  
Ariel swished her tail.  
“But … ?”  
“Arrrggghhhh! Me and my favourites! Can’t say no to you, can I? It really is too soon to tell but … Yes. I think there’s a ninety percent chance you’ll be whelping a girl, Princess. A wee Duchess for your Prince and a crown Princess for us.”  
Joy lit up in Ariel’s heart.  
Her first living baby might be a girl.  
A girl.  
“Daddy’s going to love this,” she breathed. “He told me he wanted another girl in the family.”  
“Well with so many grandsons he’s bound to be chuffed at the possibility of a granddaughter,” Gundred added. “Congratulations Princess. I’m very happy for you. But let’s wait another month before we start celebrating shall we? Just to be on the safe side.”  
Ariel nodded then smiled down at her bump.  
“I’m so happy,” she whispered tearfully. “Nothing matters but you. You’re alive and you’re going to be loved no matter what you are.”

Aquata’s chambers

“Sore nipple balm! Thank you!” Triton’s heir cried as Ariel handed her the blue square tub.  
“No worries,” Ariel said with a little amusement.  
Aquata placed the tub onto her vanity. “Remind me to hide this. Arista will see it, want it, and then I’ll never get it back.”  
“Is she still borrowing with asking?”  
Aquata found a silk sash and dropped it onto the container.  
“Does Neptune have a navel?” she returned wryly. “Ohhhh … kelp cakes and seaweed balls?”  
Ariel’s stomach growled.  
“Yes please,” she said. “With extra salt.”  
Cheekily, Aquata raised a nonspiritual finger to her lips.  
“I won’t tell Gundred.”

OoOoOo

“I’m so glad you’re going to have a chance to be a mother,” Aquata told her little sister whilst sucking the brackish juice from her seaweed ball off her fingers. “We were worried you’d never have the chance. Daddy especially. He actually thought you and Eric had been cursed at one point.”  
Ariel winced.  
“Cursed Aquata?”  
Aquata’s blue tail drooped. She pouted.  
“Too soon?” the elder Princess asked.  
Ariel nodded.  
“A bit … but I’m glad too. We both are. Eric was such a worrywart during the first few months. His father’s illness wasn’t helping.”  
“Well we can bring medicines to him, Ariel.”  
“You know he won’t take them. He’s like father … just not as …” Ariel shrugged.  
“I’m just glad he let Gundred come to you when you were miscarrying. Had it not been for her you could have bled out and died on all of us!”  
“Aquata!”  
“Too soon? again?”  
“Yes!”  
“Sorry. More wine?”  
One more goblet couldn’t hurt and it wasn’t as if she was travelling back to the surface today was it?  
The younger Princess nodded.  
“Please.”  
Aquata poured the goblets; added ice water turned to her little sister.  
“What are we toasting to? Boy or girl?” she asked.  
Ariel’s smile shone like the sun.  
“Girl. Gundred’s ninety percent.”  
“That’s fantastic!” Her sister enthused. “We want a girl next year. We’ve had four boys. High time for a girl.”  
“But you love them all the same? I mean … you have to love your child regardless, don’t you?” Ariel asked before she could stop herself.  
Aquata arched an eyebrow.  
“We should ….” she said a tad cooler than she wanted. “Where’s this going?”  
“Nowhere,” Ariel assured with a half-hearted attempt at a nonchalant shrug. “Really. It’s nothing Eric and I can’t handle on our own.”  
“Well … Alright then.” Aquata said slowly, frowning into her goblet.  
Ariel raised her own goblet in a clumsy attempt at a toast then gave up.  
“Alright then,” she sighed. “Truth … It’s really only just dawned on me that Eric might need a son, Aquata. I might be wrong but what if I’m not?”  
Aquata nursed her goblet, staring down at the dark red contents as though she were seeking wisdom.  
“Ariel, it’s your marriage. Not mine,” she concluded at last. “I can’t tell you what to do. All I can suggest is …. Hope for the best and if push comes to shove, Daddy will do whatever he can to help.”

Eric and Ariel’s bedchambers

“Hello lover boy.”  
Eric stared in wonderment at the intruder.  
Vanessa. Ursula. The Sea Witch sat provocatively in a chair before him, dressed in a revealing navy blue floor length silk gown, lazily twirling a strand of glossy dark brown hair between her fingers, speaking to him in his wife’s voice.  
“You’re dead!” Eric exclaimed, sitting up in his bed.  
“I may be dead, but I’m still gorgeous,” The Witch answered then smiled sweetly, tilting her head to one side, dropping her hand. “Did you miss me, lover boy?”  
“Don’t call me that!”  
“But why?” she cooed, red lips forming a perfect pout whilst rising gracefully from her chair, floating toward him. “You used to love it.”  
“I was under a spell,” Eric growled as Vanessa drew closer. “I didn’t know what I was doing.”  
“Yes you did,” she contradicted softly. “We both know you did. Stop lying to yourself. You enjoyed every single moment.”  
Vanessa was sitting beside him now, lustrous dark mane flickering slightly in the soft breeze that blew throughout the chamber.  
She was so beautiful.  
So close.  
So tempting.  
“You know. I thought you were going to kill me,” Vanessa whispered, studying The Prince with a strange curiosity. “While I held her in my arms. All prepared to drag her back into the ocean. But you didn’t.” Eyes narrowed, Vanessa leaned in closer. “I want to know why.”  
Eric tore his gaze away from his former betrothed.  
“You’re not here,” he whispered. “You’re a shade. You cannot be here …”  
“Tell me,” she pressed persistently. “I want to know why you didn’t lift one single finger in an effort to kill me?”  
“You were too fast,” Eric insisted before he could stop himself. “I was in shock. Too many things were happening all at once.”  
Vanessa gave a husky chuckle.  
“Interesting, but that’s not wholly true, is it my little Prince?” She reached out, stroking his cheek, satisfied Eric did not pull away. “I think … You still wanted me.”  
“I don’t want anyone but Ariel!” Eric cried jerking his face from Vanessa’s caressing hand.  
“Yes, yes,” she sighed. “That’s all very fine and dandy but you have cravings and so does she.”  
“What?”  
“It’s only natural, Princie boy,” Vanessa teased playfully. “That’s part of the reason why I’m in your head but what I’m about to offer you is quite real. You may have found true love with Ariel and she with you but realistically you need someone else. I am prepared to give that maiden to you. A maiden who can give you a healthy male heir and plenty to spare but only if you give up The Princess. I want you push your little wifey back into the ocean where she belongs and I should add that we’d appreciate it if you were to sort of … suggest that she’d swim in our direction,” the dead Witch chuckled again. “We can’t just drop in on Triton and collect her, you know.”  
“I’d never do that to Ariel!” Eric shouted. “You’re kind are monsters! You’d kill her and our baby if you had the chance!”  
“No, you’re wrong again, hun buns,” Vanessa corrected, shaking her head. “See, Ariel will not suffer neither will the child. You do what I want you to do and in time they’ll both thank you for it.”  
“What about Triton?” Eric questioned wildly. “He’ll be after my head! My family’s heads!”  
“King Triton may be a pain in the neck but he can be reasonable,” Vanessa drawled in response. “Just keep your fishing boats out of his waters.” She shrugged. “Besides, once I’m finished with Ariel I really don’t think he’ll give a rat’s arse about you or your family, Eric.”  
“What will you do to her?” The Prince asked suspiciously.  
With little effort, Vanessa moved until she was straddling him.  
“She will be happier with me and my people,” The Witch breathed, running her slender fingers through Eric’s black hair. “Her child will be safe and loved.”  
The Prince hesitated.  
“This is just a dream,” he told her, trying to be brave, trying to remain in control. “Your words don’t mean anything.”  
Vanessa lowered herself onto him, pressing her thin, silk clad body against his own.  
Upon interaction, Eric gasped sharply then squeezed his eyes shut.  
He’d forgotten how exquisite it was to have her so close.  
“Perhaps this is just a dream. Perhaps nothing will happen,” Vanessa mused whilst indolently stroking along his calf with her big toe. “But perhaps you should heed what I tell you. Think about Ariel’s needs and then look at yourself and your family.”  
She curled a slender leg around him, pressing her soft moist lips against his hot, trembling throat.  
Eric shuddered.  
He felt stiff.  
Stiff and confused.  
“I will give you six days to think about what I’ve said. When you’ve made a decision,” Vanessa paused, kissing Eric’s neck again. “Go, on your own, to the rock pool in the cave, midnight on the sixth day.”  
She continued to kiss him. Her lips travelled, without hurry, down his neck, past his chest and rained over his taut stomach.  
“If I decide to ignore you? If I fail?” Eric managed to ask, his voice thick with need and angst.  
Vanessa raised her head and giggled.  
The sound trickled through his ears like warm honey.  
“The consequences will not be to your liking,” she told Eric. “That’s a promise, young Prince.”  
Eric glared at Vanessa hatefully.  
“Your words are poison!” he spat, shuddering again for his arousal was fast becoming intolerable.  
Vanessa merely laughed, delighting in her power.  
“I may be a poisonous whore, my sweet lover boy. I may be dead,” she reached down, down, down, grasping his aching member in her hands. “But,” Vanessa grinned wickedly at him, adding with smug triumph. “I am Ursula The Sea Witch.”  
Having said that, she began to rub him.

OoO

Eric woke the next morning feeling sick and profoundly fatigued.  
Pulling up the silk sheets and furs, he noted the multi coloured bruises covering his body and made a face.  
“Great,” The Prince croaked. “Just great …”  
He swallowed thickly then winced for his throat burnt.  
There was a brief knock.  
Before Eric could answer the door to the chamber swung open, Carlotta, and The Queen entered.  
“Oh, you are a sorry sight!” the dark haired plump woman exclaimed.  
“A sheer freight indeed,” his mother agreed in a cool murmur. “Has the physician been sent for, Carlotta?”  
“Yes, Your Majesty. He’ll be here presently.”  
“I’d like a word in private with my son. You’re free to go, Carlotta.”  
The servant curtsied quickly.  
“Of course, Your Majesty.”  
The Queen busied herself with adding herbs to Eric’s broth before finally sighing tetchily and addressing her son.  
“The next time you decide to go whoring I’d suggest you make sure the slut is healthy,” she advised tartly. “You’ve been in a fevered state for two days.”  
Eric’s blood went cold.  
“Two days?” he whispered.  
“Yes, yes! Two entire days!” The Queen snapped suddenly in a queer state of vexation. “Your father and I, in addition, your wife, are relieved beyond measure that you are alive and recovering. Don’t fret,” she added quickly. “We didn’t tell Ariel you’ve lain with another woman. We can’t. She’s still in the ocean.”  
Eric slumped against his pillows.  
“Thank you, mother.”  
The Queen was staring at him again, her narrowed light green eyes tired but alert.  
“Have you thought about the situation with Ariel?” she asked finally.  
Eric groaned.  
“The baby hasn’t even been born yet. Give her a break, mother!”  
“No!” Agnes barked. “No Eric! The people are in dire need of a strong Monarch and this joke of a family has nothing to offer them! Don’t you dare tell me to give your wife a break when I am working as hard as I can to keep this Kingdom running whilst your father’s strength ebbs away from him! Don’t you dare!”  
“There is every chance-” he paused, coughing hard into his hand. “Mother there is every chance the baby will live. There’s every chance it’ll be a boy.”  
“And there is every chance that the child will be stillborn or miscarried like the others. Or worse it could be deformed or female!” She shuddered. “We do not want a female on this throne, Eric!”  
“Mother-”  
“If you do not give Ariel up and she does whelp a daughter, by God your father and I will do all in our power to destroy both her and the brat! Triton can rot!”  
“You wouldn’t!” Eric gasped. “Mother please!”  
“Think about it,” The Queen told him, her tone cold and hard. “I love you, my son, and despite my words I do care deeply for your wife. But it is time for the game to come to an end. Your father and I allowed you to marry Ariel because we thought it was the best thing. It seems that it was not and that decision was a poor one.”  
“But-”  
“Let The Merwoman go and marry another. If you don’t heed my words, the sky will fall on all of our heads.”  
“But I love her, mother ...”  
“It doesn’t matter. We are not allowed to love. We can only govern. Let her go, Eric.”

Ursula’s lair

“What do you want?” Ariel complained, giving the approaching Cecaelia a baleful look. “Who are you? Where’s Ursula?”  
“My sister’s busy doing what dead sisters do best, Princess Ariel …. Like it or not, you’re dealing with me …”  
“Sister?”  
“I’m the other half of the terrible two, the one with an actual waistline. Morgana, The Sea Witch. Ursie’s asked me to show you something.”  
Ariel shook her head.  
This was madness. Sheer, utter madness.  
“No,” she replied, folding her arms over her chest.  
“Come to the crystal ball, Princess, take a seat,” Morgana coaxed, beckoning Ariel with tapered olive fingers. “This won’t take long. It’s even worth your while me thinks …”  
The Princess hesitated.  
“Come on,” Morgana urged. “It won’t bite.”

OoO

Sitting across from Ariel, Morgana tapped the ball.  
“Look,” she instructed the younger woman. “This is your future, my sweet.”  
“Is this a trick?” Ariel asked apprehensively.  
“Would I play a trick on you?” Morgana demanded. “I’m not my sister, young lady! Just look into the ball.”

Vision, a chamber

Ariel saw herself in the confinement chambers, lying dead centre on the giant bed, screaming and straining.  
Courtiers, Eric’s family and Grim chattered anxiously amongst themselves whilst Ariel’s midwife, physician and Carlotta were scurrying here and there.  
‘A public birth,’ Ariel thought miserably. ‘I told Eric I didn’t want one,’  
“I can see the head!” the midwife exclaimed.  
There was a cheer.  
“Push, Your Highness!” urged the physician. “Push!”  
Ariel flung her head back against the pillow, sobbing with effort.  
“I can’t,” she cried. “I can’t!”  
“It’s almost over!” Carlotta promised, stopping in her scurrying to squeeze Ariel’s hand. “One last push! One more and-” She was cut off by a wail.  
A loud, angry wail of a new born child.  
“What is it?” The King demanded before Ariel could ask to hold and suckle the infant. “Tell me what it is! Boy or girl, damn you!”  
“It’s a girl, Your Majesty,” the midwife reported. “A healthy girl.”  
Ariel felt her heart swell with emotion.  
Elated, she reached out with trembling hands for her offspring.  
“Don’t.”  
Puzzled, The Princess looked away from the infant.  
“Don’t?” she echoed, confused. “I don’t … Eric?”  
Eric, Along with Grim, his family was staring hatefully at the innocent child.  
Ariel’s bamboozlement turned to distress.  
“Eric I …” She swallowed densely. “I just want to hold her. Please … Just let me hold her. She’s-”  
“Take the child, Grimsby,” Eric ordered stoically. “Then have guards escort The Princess to our chambers. She can’t leave until we allow it, understood?”  
“Of course, Eric.” Grimsby turned to Carlotta. “Give me the child,” he muttered under his breath, holding out his hands for the screeching baby, ignoring the frantic cries of her despairing mother.  
Meeting Eric’s eyes, Ariel tried to beseech him.  
“Don’t do this …” she pleaded as Grim stalked past with her child, the physician close behind. “Please … That is our baby … our baby, Eric …”  
“We told you what would happen if you had a girl,” Eric reminded harshly. “You have to face the consequences.”  
“It’s not her fault!” Ariel screamed. “It’s not her fault! It’s mine, Eric! It’s mine! Don’t punish her when it was all me! It’s all on me, Eric! It’s all on me!”  
Embarrassed and disgusted, Eric’s family and the guests surrounding the bed decided to take leave of the couple.  
“Yes,” Eric agreed as they swept past. “It is.”  
Ariel was about to make another plea for her child when there was a thud. A screech of pain. Another thud, harder this time.  
Nothing followed. Not even a whimper.  
Ariel’s heart and soul realised what had happened before her brain did.  
Her daughter was dead.  
Murdered.  
“Think about what you’ve done to me and my Kingdom,” Eric ordered her, hand on the doorknob. “We trusted you and you let us down.”

End of vision, Morgana’s lair

“No!” Ariel shouted.  
Shaking with rage, she whirled on Ursula’s sister, wishing with all her heart she could kill The Witch with her own bare hands.  
On the other side of the ball, Morgana was calm, smug, but calm.  
“This is what will happen,” she told Ariel smoothly. “You need to be aware.”  
“Eric would do something so cruel,” the woman spat. “He wouldn’t care about the sex of our child! He-”  
“No, but pressure from others and the his love for his people will distort his love for you.” Morgana explained. She leaned over the crystal ball, locking her gaze with the angered Merwoman. “And to please his people … Eric must have a son and …” One of Morgana’s many green and black tentacles gracefully slithered over till their tip hovered over Ariel’s stomach. Lightly, it tapped the bump. “He won’t want that, my dear.” 

End of dream, the surface, the beach

Dressed in surface finery, Ariel and Aquata made their way towards The Palace.  
“Come back before the baby’s born,” Aquata told Ariel as they walked arm in arm towards The Palace. “I miss having you around.”  
“I miss you too,” Ariel replied. “I miss all of you.”  
“Princess? Thank God I found ee!”  
Ariel smiled in greeting at her servant, Nancy.  
“Hello Nancy,” she said as the wench quickly curtsied. “You remember my sister, The Princess Aquata?”  
“Aye, Highness, that I do. Will Your Highness be staying?” Nancy asked Aquata who had been watching this unfold with a small smile of amusement.  
“I can’t, but thank you. I have to go home to my boys.” The Merwoman quickly hugged Ariel. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, understand? Nothing. I’ll see you as soon as I can, Ariel.”  
“Bye,” Ariel murmured letting her sister go.  
“Princess. We really need to head back,” Nancy said as soon as Aquata had disappeared. “Something be amiss with The Prince.”

The Palace, Eric and Ariel’s Chambers

Eric was barely listening as Grimsby droned on and on the following morning. He wanted to see Ariel. He wanted to bury his face in her rubicund hair and neck and tell her how horrible and miserable he felt.  
But he couldn’t.  
Vanessa’s, Ursula’s, words flowed through his aching head like water from a burst dam, keeping him tethered under the waves, suffocating him.  
‘A healthy male heir with plenty to spare ….’  
“Eric?”  
The Prince looked up.  
“You were saying?” he mumbled unenthusiastically.  
Grim rolled up the scroll he had previously unravelled.  
“I see The Princess’s return has done something to your ability to concentrate.”  
Eric parted his lips to offer some kind of excuse but Grim beat him to it.  
“That being concluded, you are not up to affairs of state,” he said, clearly miffed. “Good day, Eric.”  
When the doors had closed behind the advisor, a single tear seeped down Eric’s cheek.  
Rising to his feet, the young man walked over to the window, staring sightlessly at what was happening beyond the glass barrier.  
His people were hurting. His father was ailing. It seemed the only thing he could do to stop his Kingdom from falling into utter despair was give up the love of his life and their unborn child to the ghost of the monster both he and his wife had put behind them such a long time ago.  
More tears trickled down his cheeks.  
Eric sunk to the floor, brought his hands to his face and began to cry.

Ariel’s chamber

Sick with fear. Ariel paced restlessly in her temporary bedchamber.  
She hated this! She wanted to look after her husband but The King and Queen with the addition of Grimsby, had all strongly advised that she’d stay away until his fever had abated.  
“I should rest,” Ariel murmured, talking to the baby rather than herself. “But I’m so scared.”  
The baby kicked her then stretched.  
Ariel groaned from the action.  
“Thank you,” she muttered to the child then wandered over to her piss pot where she squatted, pissed then shat.  
‘Maybe they’ll let me see him tomorrow,’ she wondered.

The cave

Eric tethered his dapple-grey gelding to a tree with ample grass beneath it.  
After clapping the hungry equine on the neck, he hurried to the cave entrance, thankful for the full moon beaming her milky light down upon him and his path.  
“Please god, don’t let this be a joke,’ The Prince thought, approaching the mouth of the cave. ‘I’m so tired of games. I’m beginning to feel like a chess piece …’

OoO

There was a pool at the centre of the cave floor; sitting by the glistening jet edge was an unfamiliar young woman with long white hair, emerald green eyes and olive skin.  
From where Eric was standing, the fair stranger seemed to be naked yet that was debatable. All he could see of her was her head and neck, rest of her was under her hair and the water.  
“Ursula?” he guessed uneasily.  
The strange woman offered a saccharine smile that gave him the shivers.  
“My sister couldn’t come,” she told Eric, winking coquettishly. “I’m Morgana. The younger sister. Ursula only appears in dreams since she’s shuffled off the mortal coil. Me, on the other hand, I can do both!” She giggled playfully, pushing her luminous hair behind an ear. “But only on special occasions. And this is a very special occasion …”  
Eric swallowed thickly.  
“You’re using my wife’s voice,” he managed at last.  
“Oh and I’m using her body too,” Morgana gushed. “Much, much more impressive than my own! Correction! Using everything Ariel except her tits and arse, they’re … enhanced to a degree. No offence, but your wife doesn’t have anything in the way of assets in those areas.”  
Sickened, Eric winced.  
“Anywhoo!” Morgana went on “This is a body you’ll get to play with, Princie Pooh … but only if you tell me exactly what my sister and I need to hear.” Saying that, Morgana swam closer, resting her slim arms on the rocks.  
Locking her green gaze with his, she leaned forward, parted her pink lips and spoke.  
“Do we have a deal, Prince Eric? Will you give Ariel to us?”  
“No harm will come to her or the baby?” he asked.  
“None at all.”  
Eric closed his eyes. He swallowed again. His heart pounded painfully hard in his breast.  
‘Forgive me. Please forgive me,’ he pleaded.  
Tapping her fingers against the smooth black stone, Morgana hissed like a vexed snake.  
She was fast losing patience and if not under strict orders not to harm the human, she bloody well would have liked to have sunk her nails into his ‘Oh so important’ manhood and made him scream his answer.  
“Make … your … choice!” she seethed.  
‘‘I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I am so, so sorry, I love you,’  
“Take them,” Eric croaked. “They’re all yours.”  
Morgana gave a cry of triumph.  
“Spoken like a true Prince,” she purred.  
Eric glared at The Witch.  
“Don’t patronise me!” he snapped.  
Morgana shrugged then snapped her fingers.  
The water began to bubble and splash.  
“What are you doing?” Eric asked apprehensively.  
The Witch flicked her tongue across her lips.  
“Take off your clothes and lie down in the pool, my dear,” she ordered ingeniously. “It’s time for a thank you for your help.”  
“I haven’t done anything for you yet,” Eric stated.  
“Oh but you will,” Morgana promised indolently. “Once I’ve done with you …” She laughed at him. “If I tell you to beg, you’ll beg. If I tell you to scream, my sweet ….” Morgana trailed off, having seen for herself that there was no need to finish the sentence. “Strip,” she commanded, “But don’t take off your shirt. I want to do that.”

OoO

As Eric lowered himself into the water, he was surprised at how hot it was.  
How very curious.  
He had been certain it would be freezing.  
Seeing he was ready and waiting, Morgana floated to her prey, green eyes alive with predatory excitement. Her face, however, told a different story. It was an expression of deep concentration.  
Suddenly, a black and green tentacle shot out of nowhere, wrapping tightly around Eric’s wrist.  
Before he could give a cry of alarm, another one shot out of the water doing what its twin had done with his other wrist.  
“What are you-?”  
“Hush, Prince, hush!” Morgana soothed, patting Eric’s cheek. “My sister told me you might like this.” She took his earlobe in her mouth. Biting gently into it, The Cecaelia suckled briefly then let it go. “But you, my sweet lord, will love this.”  
She kissed him, long and deep. Eric responded readily, straining against his binds in order to hold her.  
Morgana, her tongue wallowing inside Eric’s mouth, growled kittenishly, and tightened her grip. A black tentacle slithered leisurely under Eric’s soaked white shirt, feeling his hard muscles and nipples.  
“Hmmm, you are well fit, my dear boy,” Morgana praised against The Princes mouth. “Let’s take this off you, shall we?” The Witch casually tore the garment off The Prince then greedily drank in the sight of him. “Oh …. Sweeties,” she breathed, taking note of the erect, rosy nipples. “I love sweeties!”  
Morgana dipped her head, covering Eric’s left tit completely with her mouth, suckling firmly before lathering it with her red tongue.  
Beneath her, Eric gasped and panted. He clenched and unclenched his fists. His mouth watered with lust.  
“P-please,” Eric begged as he struggled beneath her. “I-need … Please …”  
Letting go of the nipple, raising her head, Morgana smirked down at him.  
“Very well, Prince,” she stretched languorously. “I’ll give you what you need. After all, it is only fair.”  
The Witch released Eric’s hands and wrapt herself around him. Grabbing a handful of his damp black hair, she proceeded to press his head against her breasts, groaning lustfully when Eric’s hands roamed over her back, down to her arse, rubbing and scratching.  
Using her spare tentacles, Morgana guided Eric’s shaft to her opening, gasping loudly when he found it.  
“Oh!” she panted as Eric began to thrust inside her. “You’re going to make your new bride very happy my sweet lord …”

Ariel’s Palace Chambers

“Ariel.”  
Upon hearing his voice, Ariel abruptly sat up in her bed.  
“Eric,” she breathed. “Oh Gods! I was so worried about you! Are you all right? They told me you were sick with a fever.”  
“Oh Ariel …”  
Emerging from the shadows, the young man staggered toward the bed.  
Upon seeing him, Ariel’s sapphire eyes widened in alarm. What had happened to her husband? His breathing was laboured. He stunk of sweat and horse. His hair was tangled and damp. What had happened to her beautiful husband?  
“I need you,” Eric rasped, edging closer. “Ariel … I need you so badly.”  
She recoiled involuntarily.  
“Are you-” Ariel began but he cut her off.  
“For Fuck’s sake Ariel!” Eric shouted, ripping what remained of his shirt off, flinging it to a side.  
Frightened, Ariel jumped.  
He had never yelled at her before.  
“Sorry …” Eric apologised, trembling like a leaf caught up in a storm. “I just … I need-”  
“I understand.”  
Wanting to do whatever she could to help, Ariel eased off her shift, presenting her naked, pregnant body Eric and the elements.  
“Is this what you really need?” she asked nervously, on her knees, watching Eric rip off the rest of his clothing. “Is it?”  
Something was wrong. Something was so, so wrong and she found it hard to believe fornication was going to fix it.  
Impatient, The Prince swore under his breath, kicking his breeches and shoes into a corner.  
“Yessss,” he hissed and leapt at her in order to claim her mouth.

OoO

Slowly, Eric began to pull away.  
“S-sorry,” he gasped.  
“What are you doing?” Ariel gasped, tears of pain streaming down her flushed cheeks.  
She had been ready for him, and despite her prior trepidation, looking forward to their shared climax.  
Wordlessly, Eric slid out of her, ignoring her hiss of discomfort, his penis wet with Ariel’s arousal and flaccid.  
“Eric?”  
“I can’t,” he panted. “I’m sorry. I just can’t.”  
Hurt, Ariel nodded weakly.  
“I understand,” she murmured, reaching for a sheet so she could cover herself.  
“No you don’t!” Eric snapped, making her jump. “How could you? How could you possibly, Ariel? I’ve… I’ve been lying with other women!”  
At first Ariel only bit her lip.  
“I’ve been with other women,” Eric repeated, wanting more of a reaction. “Other women.”  
“Get out,” The Princess whispered.  
Ignoring the sheet, she lay down, rolling onto her side, facing away from him.  
Eric remained seated beside her, staring at Ariel’s naked form  
“I can hear you breathing,” she whispered. “I want you to leave, Eric.”  
There was a rustle as Eric rose from the bed.  
“I’ll go,” he murmured. “G-goodnight.” 

Eric and Ariel’s bedchambers

After chasing Max out, The Prince screamed at himself for his cowardice. For his lust.  
Tearing off his pants, Eric seized his member and stroked himself. At first, his penis was as limp as a boned fist, five to six strokes in and it was swollen and desperate to burst.  
Crying out in ecstasy as his release came and went, Eric collapsed to his knees, grief and shame taking away what little pleasure he had found.  
“I hate you,” The Prince growled in between pants.  
And he did. He hated them all.  
Ursula, Morgana, Ariel.  
Even the unborn child.  
Oh yes.  
He hated them all so very much.

Ariel’s chambers

“Tis a Message from The Prince, Princess.”  
“Thank you Nancy,” Ariel murmured, taking the note from the girl.  
Breaking the seal, she read it once then hurled the missive into the fire.  
“Better get dressed,” Ariel decided sourly. “Nancy,” she called. “The white and cream silk gown with the gold satin slippers will do for today.”  
The wench stuck her head out to speak to Ariel.  
“Ye be doing something special today, Princess?” she asked curiously.  
Ariel smiled thinly.  
“Yes,” she replied. “I’m breaking my fast with my adulterous husband.”  
‘And I want to look spectacular,’

The Palace dining room

“You wanted to see me?” Ariel asked, gliding into the room in a rustle of silk. “I’m here, Eric.”  
Eric sighed, scratching the back of his head.  
“Yes, I do want to see you,” he murmured.  
Clasping her hands behind her back, Ariel waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
Finally she could wait no longer.  
“Eric, can we just start with-”  
“I’m fine, I’m fine!” The Prince told her in an irritated snap. “Stop prattling for once in your life, would you!”  
Ariel’s lovely blue eyes burned with ire.  
“I could see that you were fine when I came in. That wasn’t my question! I was hoping you were going to apologise. If this is how you’re going to behave, I won’t even bother staying.” Ariel picked up her skirt. “I’m going to my fathers. Have a nice day, Eric!”  
“Wait!” the young man commanded as she pivoted and proceeded to storm off. “Ariel, just wait. We need to talk. Now.”

Oooo

Carlotta was about to announce that brandy, champagne and entrees would be served within the hour when a sobbing Ariel bolted past her.  
“Princess?” she called after the distraught Royal.  
“Leave it, Carlotta.”  
The woman turned to face Eric. His face was ashen, carriage low and miserable.  
“Good god,” she whispered. “What have you done?”  
Eric let out a maddened laugh.  
Frightened, Carlotta recoiled from him.  
“I did ….” He licked his lips. “I did what they told me to do.”  
“Who told you to do this?” the servant whispered.  
The Prince, the man she had helped raise, ignored her.  
“I have to be somewhere else …” he muttered as he staggered past her. “I need to get my thirty pieces of silver, Carlotta. Excuse me.”

Triton’s Palace gateway

Ariel swam so fast one would have thought the devil was on her tail.  
Hot, salty tears poured down her equally hot and puffy cheeks and the cruel memory of what had happened in the dining room clung to her mind, driving her ever-on ward.  
If Eric wanted a son, Ariel would give him a son but she would not, could not, go to a Sea Witch to do it!

The cave’s rock pool

“I’ve given you want you want! She’s on her way!” Eric shouted at the still, cold water.  
“Good,” the disembodied voice of Ursula praised.  
The Prince cringed at the sound of it. He had half expected to hear his wife.  
The Witch’s’ voice, bloated with her smug satisfaction, disconcerted him greatly.  
He took a deep breath.  
“Now help me save my people,” Eric ordered.  
There was a sharp hiss. It cut through the air like a knife.  
“Wait,” was the disembodied reply. “You’ve set the lovely lady free but we have yet to reel her in. When we’ve secured her, you’ll be justly rewarded.”  
Feeling sick, The Prince dropped his head.  
“Goodbye, lover boy.”  
“Goodbye,” he replied weakly.  
As Eric trudged away from the cave, he felt as though a weight was being gradually eased off his shoulders. This weight, the young Prince wished with all his heart, would return and crush him entirely until he was nothing.

Triton’s Palace, Gundred’s home

“Gundred? Oh Gundred! Thank The Gods you’re home!”  
The midwife had been grinding herbs for a tonic when Ariel exploded into her outer chamber.  
“Princess? Why … Hello there … I thought you weren’t coming till next month!” she exclaimed whilst admitting Ariel into her main chambers. “Come sit down at once my girl! What has happened?”  
“I want you to do something for me,” The Merwoman muttered, agitatedly. “Discreetly.”  
“Do you want me to get rid of it?” Gundred asked gently.  
:”What?”  
“It is quite late in the pregnancy,” The Merwoman replied calmly, putting an arm around Ariel’s trembling shoulders. “But I think if we’re careful I can-”  
“No Gundred, I want this child as much as I wanted the others.” Stressed and tired, The Princess allowed Gundred to escort her to a bench. “If I thought aborting the foetus would help the situation then I would let you do just that. But it won’t help. It’s Eric, Gundred …. He’s being impossible.”  
“Poor girl. I’m so sorry this happened to you … Just wait there. I’m going to get you some water. Focus on your breathing, Princess.”  
Gundred rose and fetched a goblet of ice water for Ariel. Sitting back down, she pressed the goblet into Ariel’s hands then began massaging her shoulders.  
“It’s not my place to judge …But for the sake of fairness, I need to know. Did you lie with another man? Does The Prince believe the child isn’t his?”  
Ariel set down the drained goblet, shaking her head.  
“I haven’t been with anyone but Eric,” she mumbled then sniffed.  
“Alright,” Gundred murmured. “Well that clears that up. Thank you for taking that question so well, my dear. I know it’s very intrusive.”  
“Well I haven’t got time to feel over sensitive,” Ariel said. She swallowed hard. “Eric … told me … He told me that if I delivered him a girl, he’d kill it.”  
Shaking, Ariel slumped forward and began to cry.  
“Oh now, now …” Gundred soothed, hugging the sobbing woman. “Let’s not be hasty. I’ve heard a lot of lovely things about your Eric. I don’t think he meant it.”  
“He did!” Ariel insisted, fierce despite her sheer exhaustion. “Gundred, he meant every single word! If I have a girl he’ll destroy it!”  
The midwife waved a dismissive hand.  
“Oh pish!” she cried. “Look, you’re angry and you’re mighty tired. Why don’t you have a lie down while I send for your father and sisters? They’d love to see you and I’m sure once you have a chat with them everything will be-”  
“No! You have to listen to me!” Ariel shouted, losing her cool. “You don’t understand! Down here everyone is equal. No one really cares about male issue! Up there it’s entirely different. It’s a man’s world, Gundred!”  
Seeing she could not sway Ariel, the older woman sighed and folded her arms across her chest, swishing her puce tail from side to side.  
“Then what would you have me do, Princess?” she asked evenly. “I’m all ears.”  
Ariel took a deep shuddering breath.  
This had to work. This had to work. This had to work.  
“If I am carrying a girl … I need you-I need you to make my child a boy,” she whispered.  
There was silence. Silence followed by another sigh and a …  
“I’m sorry, Princess Ariel.”  
Ariel’s heart slowly began to sink.  
“Why?” she croaked tearfully. “Why are you sorry? Why can’t you help me?”  
“I do not have that power,” Gundred explained sadly. “Even if I did, I’d never use it. It’s Cecaelian magic. It’s not right and it’s been banned for years, decades. I cannot and I will not do it.”  
Everything inside Ariel became numb. She closed her eyes. She slumped her shoulders.  
Whilst Ariel was busy processing, Gundred reached for a starfish, being mindful not to let Ariel see it.  
“I think you need to talk with your father,” she advised gently, cautiously floating closer to the pregnant woman. “Tell him everything. He’ll understand.”  
Ariel stared at the midwife as if she had grown two heads.  
“No!” she gasped, terrified. “My father can’t know about this!”  
“Please! You see reason and calm down!” Gundred grabbed Ariel’s wrist. “Think about the baby! I implore you!”  
Angry and afraid, Ariel tried to snatch her hand away.  
“I’ve done nothing but that!” she spat.  
Knowing she would only have one chance to sedate the Royal, Gundred plunged one of the legs of the starfish into Ariel’s wrist.  
The younger woman fell back, shrieking with pain. Cradling her hand to her heaving bosom, she stared wildly at her midwife.  
“What have you done?”  
“You want to use Cecaelian magic on a baby … According to our law that’s treason,” Gundred told her coolly, factually.  
“Gundred ….?”  
“I’m protecting you, Princess. You need to talk with your father in private,” Gundred explained, all the while keeping the fish out of Ariel’s reach lest she try to make a grab for it. “I can’t have you doing anything rash. Now just sit down on the bed and relax … The sedative will put you to sleep and all will be well when you wake up.”  
Ariel shook her head vigorously.  
This could not be happening.  
“No,” she rasped. “No! No! No!”  
“Please lie down,” Gundred urged. “I promise everything will be alright! I’m doing this to help you!”  
Using all of her strength, Ariel whirled around and sped off.  
“No!” she heard Gundred bellow behind her. “Princess come back! Guards! Help! Guards!”

Somewhere in Tritons Ocean, nearing the border

The Princess was tired. So very tired. But she could not afford to sleep. Not when she had yet to find Ursula’s lair.  
Ariel knew she had to reach the lair before her father’s people caught up with her. All would be lost if she didn’t.  
The young woman’s vision blurred, yet it was not from tears. The drug in her body was slowly, but surely, wearing her down.  
Ariel was amazed she had lasted this long.  
“I will give you a son, Eric,” she vowed. “I will give you a son …”

OOO

As Ariel continued her mad flight, she went through her plan in her head.  
All she had to do was find a Cecaelia, change her baby’s sex then return to Eric with the good news.  
Easy.  
It would be so easy.  
The powerful stench of rotting flesh, old seaweed, and smoke entered Ariel’s nostrils.  
Pulling up, The Princess gasped, covering her nose.  
“I’m nearly there,” she whispered, her spirits lifting. “I’m nearly there!”  
Her baby was going to be safe.  
With her strength replenished by renewed hope, Ariel started to swim again.

Ursula’s lair, the main Chamber

Pushing the pink sea vine rudely distorting her vision to a side, Ariel nervously floated into the centre of Ursula’s old chamber.  
The large room was cold but still full of dark, seductive magic. Ariel would have loved to simply close her eyes and let the power seep over, into and around her.  
But closing her eyes, even for a mere second, would be her downfall.  
She had to act quickly.  
“Hello/” Ariel called, floating in a wide circle. “Is anyone here?”  
Nothing.  
“Hello?”  
Nothing.  
“Hello?”  
Silence.  
‘Right …’  
She sighed heavily, squaring her shoulders.  
“I am The Princess Ariel, youngest daughter of King Triton, wife of the human Prince Eric. I am asking for help. My husband is in need of a male heir and I believe I am carrying a girl. I need to change her into a boy.”  
Still nothing.  
“Please!” Ariel cried, losing her composure. “Please! Please help me! I’ll do anything you want! I’ll give you anything you want! Just please help me! He’ll kill her if she’s not changed!”  
Her cries and pleas fell on deaf ears.  
No one was going to help her.  
Ariel glanced about her surroundings wildly. She was on the last legs of her sanity and she was tired.  
So, so very tired.  
“Please,” The Merwoman whimpered fretfully. “I beg you … Help …”  
Nothing.  
“Help …”  
Nothing but cold, cruel silence.  
Finally succumbing to her dismal fate, Ariel sunk miserably to the floor near the cauldron.  
There was a shout.  
Her father’s men had arrived.  
Too late.  
She was far too late.  
As she began to fall into oblivion, the poor woman swore she heard a man’s deep voice exclaim triumphantly, “Gotcha!”

Somewhere

When Ariel woke the following day, she was feeling refreshed and clear-headed. Sitting up, Ariel noted her punctured hand had been bandaged and she was no longer wearing her shift but a long beige cloth covering and supporting her large, aching breasts, concealing her belly from view.  
Putting a hand on her stomach, Ariel pushed herself off bed, hoping to seek out the one who had helped her.  
She was not in her father’s Kingdom anymore, that much was certain, for where everything had been golden; this place was a brilliant, shining silver grey.  
Could this be a part of Ursula’s lair she had not seen, Ariel wondered? On the other hand, had her father found her and sent her to a mad house? No, her father wouldn’t send her to a mad house. He’d send her to prison. She had committed treason for asking a Cecaelia for aid after all.  
The hairs on Ariel’s body stood up in fear.  
Would her father really do that to her?  
“Awake, Princess?”  
Stifling a gasp of surprise with her good hand, Ariel swung around to stare wide-eyed at the approaching Cecaelia.  
“You’re real,” she managed, continuing to stare at Morgana  
“Nice to see you’re well,” The Witch replied lazily, slithering over till floating in front of the startled Princess. “When you were found in my sister’s lair … well … you weren’t so glamorous.”  
Quite perturbed, Ariel bit her lip.  
“I know why you’re here,” Morgana continued. “I’ve been waiting for you.” She smirked at the woman knowingly then made a face. “Just not in my sister’s neck of the ocean. I’m surprised you even went there, Princess. Then again, I suppose it was logical. You would feel safe there, wouldn’t you? As if she were protecting the both of you, hmmm?”  
Ariel said nothing.  
“Anyway. Back to your …. Predicament. You are indeed with girl.”  
“With girl?”  
Morgana rolled her eyes.  
“”You’re carrying non-male issue! You babe is a female! Now do you comprehend? Yes? Good. That being settled, I can tell you that I do not possess the power to help you, my dear.”  
Face as white as snow, Ariel’s mouth opened to scream her anguish but Morgana was faster, easily cutting her off by bringing a slender, greyish green finger to her parted lips.  
“Shhh,” The Witch soothed lightly tapping Ariel’s red upper lip. “Let me explain.”  
Wrapping a tentacle snugly around Ariel’s tail, Morgana dragged her towards a cauldron.  
“As I said before, I do not possess the power to help you,” she gave Ariel a sly look, “But … There is someone who does.”  
“Who?” Ariel whispered, suddenly hopeful. “Tell me who it is, please!”  
Morgana smiled. Her expression became even more unctuous.  
“Ursssula,” she revealed in a dramatic hiss.  
Ariel’s heart skipped a beat. Her entire body shook with renewed fear.  
“No!” she yelled, jerking backwards. “She tried to kill Eric and me! I can’t take that kind of chance!”  
“Then there is no hope for you or your child,” Morgana told her sadly.  
“I can’t believe that,” Ariel stated. “I can’t.”  
Tightening her grip on Ariel’s tail, Morgana used another tentacle to press on the small of her captives back, pushing the woman forward so she could grasp her arms.  
“Listen to me,” The Witch ordered, fingers pinching into Ariel’s skin. “Even if you do manage to get back to your husband everything will go wrong for him and he will hate you for it. If you were to seek sanctuary with your father he’ll most likely have you thrown into a mad house or a dungeon and take your child from you.” Morgana let her hands fall away, shifting backwards. “It’s that simple.”  
“No,” Ariel whispered and turned away.  
Letting go of The Princess’s cyan tail, Morgana used the same tentacle to curl gently around Ariel’s shoulder then entwine around her arm. Having done that, she drew the miserable wreck of a Princess to her side and began to stroke her hair.  
“I will do all I can to persuade my sister to change your baby into a boy and have him sent to the surface.” Morgana roughly cupped Ariel’s face in her hands, willing The Merwoman to look at her. “You will most likely die or become a slave but your baby and your husband will be safe and happy.”  
“Will Ursula let me say goodbye?” Ariel asked pitifully.  
Morgana shrugged.  
“I can’t say, sweetness, but I think it’ll be most likely that she’ll want your head on a platter.”  
‘You don’t have a choice,’ Ariel’s head told her. ‘Your baby will be safe. Eric will be happy. What’s wrong with you? Stop procrastinating!’  
“Alright,” she allowed in a tired, fed up voice. “You win.”  
Morgana was barely able to contain her triumph.  
“Thank you, little Princess!” she squealed. “Let’s begin, shall we? All I need from you is blood, understood? Blood! Good, just give me that hand and-” Morgana snapped her fingers and a shiny dagger appeared out of nowhere. “This should do the trick! Ain’t it just so pretty an shiny?”  
Alarmed, Ariel jumped back, but The Witch’s grip kept her in place.  
“Take a deep breath hun coz this is gonna sting a lot!” Morgana declared and drew the blade across Ariel’s open palm.  
Ariel winced; fresh tears stung her eyes and speedily glided down her cheeks.  
“Ohhh, this is goood,” Morgana growled. “Thanking you, my dear!” Letting go of Ariel’s bloody hand, she tossed the dagger carelessly over her shoulder. “Now just relax and enjoy the show.”

OoO

The cauldron began to smoke and splurt violently.  
Murmuring in a language Ariel could not understand, Morgana quickly pushed The Princess behind her, wrapping her six tentacles around her body.  
Ariel could not be certain if this particular action had been done in order to shield her from the leaky cauldron or to keep her in place lest she attempted to flee upon the first sight of her nemesis.  
The familiar, deep laugh slowly filled the chamber.  
Ariel’s blood turned as cold as winter snow. Forgetting the bargain she’d struck with Morgana, Ariel frantically struggled to free herself.  
The laughter grew steadily louder. Through the smoke Ariel could almost make out Ursula’s grey and white hair, her lavender head and shoulders.  
The Princesses’ heart beat quickened.  
Soon The Witch would rest her eyes upon her.  
Ariel squeezed her own eyes shut.  
‘Gods, make it quick,’ she pleaded mentally. ‘Make it painless,’  
“Morgana!”  
The younger Witch beamed.  
“My dear big sister!” she cried. “How nice to see you back in your old body and not floating about as a ghost. Oh, and look! Flotsam and Jetsam are back as well!”  
The eels hissed in acknowledgement.  
“They possessed the foresight to copy themselves,” Ursula drawled. “Smart boys. Wish I’d done that …” she then arched a black, sculpted eyebrow, “Hiding someone from me, Morgana?” she asked dryly.  
“Hardly,” Morgana dismissed. “The pitiful little thing thought you were going to do your nut and kill her the moment you set eyes on her.”  
Despite the intense pounding in her breast, Ariel frowned her bamboozlement.  
What on earth …?  
“Oh … bring the poor little sweet cakes here!” Ursula cried jovially. “Hello my dear,” she greeted as Ariel was made to float beside Morgana, “Still gorgeous as ever I see.”  
“She doesn’t know what’s happening here,” Morgana told her sister, simpering cunningly at Ariel. “Thought you’d like to do that part, sis.”  
This amused Ursula even more so.  
“Well,” the elder Witch enthused. “Let me put this to you simply, Sweet pea. You are not going to die.”  
“So I am going to be a slave?” Ariel assumed out loud.  
Both Witches’ laughed heartily, slapping their black sides.  
Forgetting herself, Ariel clenched her fists.  
“This isn’t supposed to be funny!” she snapped.  
Ursula chuckled.  
“You’re so bitter and prickly!” she exclaimed. “I think I preferred it when you were saccharine and naïve.”  
“Just tell me what you want!” Ariel demanded.  
“My wee Princess, I already have what I want!” Ursula cried and glided over to The Merwoman, tucking her under the chin with a lavender thumb. “You have no idea what’s about to happen, do you, Angel?” she asked Ariel. ”I can promise you that it’s going to be tremendous!”  
The Princess jerked her face away.  
“I came here for help,” she seethed. “I’m not going to run away. Just change my baby then you can do whatever you want with me. I won’t fight back this time. I promise!”  
Ursula sighed.  
“Poor fish,” she cooed. “Your husband struck a deal with us. You, in exchange for a new bride. So, sweet cheeks … You belong to us now. This is your new home.”  
“I wager she’s gathered that, sis,” Morgana said whilst floating with the eels behind Ursula. “What about the child?”  
“Oh yes! How silly of me to forget!” her sister cried. “That little bun in your oven! Well. We’ll be wanting to keep her too.”  
“Wha-No!” Ariel shouted abruptly. “Keep me! She’s the innocent in all this! You can’t have us both!”  
“You forget who you are,” Ursula replied in a somewhat patronising tone. “You’re the daughter of Triton; the child growing in your womb will be his granddaughter. Why keep one when Morgana and I can have two?”  
The Witch moved closer to Ariel, grasping her arms with her strong purple hands, giving the terrified woman no space to free herself. Her moray eels slithered over, floating on either side of Ursula’s head, odd glowing yellow eyes making Ariel uncomfortable and a little disorientated.  
“Poor little Princess,” Ursula said ruefully, looking deep into her prey’s fearful blue eyes. “You and your daughter need not be our prisoners. Nor will you be in danger from your father. All you need to do are two very simple things.”  
Ariel saw a glimmer of precious hope.  
She would live and she would stay with her daughter. But there had to be a catch. With a Sea Witch there was always a catch and the two ‘things’ Ursula spoke of sounded very unctuous.  
“Tell me what you want me to do,” she said after a moment.  
“You and your daughter become Cecaelia’s,” Morgana said.  
“And you marry one of our kind,” Ursula added.  
“But I love Eric,” Ariel whispered, appalled. “I’m-I’m married to him! He is the only man I have ever loved! That I’ve ever wanted. He-”  
“Your husband doesn’t want you,” Ursula cut off in a tone hinting at both urgency and barely controlled frustration. “He gave you up to save his own hide! His world made you inferior. His world pushed you into our arms the same way your father pushed you a long time ago.” She drew Ariel to her side, ignorant of the younger woman’s grimace of repulsion. “Take this power, my sweet,” Ursula muttered in Ariel’s ear. “Take it and you will no longer be a simple Princess. You and your daughter will be unstoppable.”  
A single tear seeped down Ariel’s cheek.  
“What have you decided?” Ursula asked, fingers tapping on her slim arm.  
“I’ve decided that I don’t have a choice what so ever,” Ariel answered softly then looked up at Ursula; eyes almost soulless. “It was my addiction to your magic that brought this down on me and my daughter, I need to pay the price.”  
“Actually, you didn’t have an addiction.” Ursula smirked at Ariel before adding smugly. “It was the contract.”  
“The … contract?” Ariel echoed dubiously.  
“That contract was pulling you back to me through your dreams,” The Witch explained briskly.  
Something inside Ariel told her she already knew the answer but she had to; wanted to, hear the answer from Ursula’s own lips.  
“H-how?” she croaked. “How is that even possible?”  
“When dear ol daddy was released it automatically fixed its self-back onto you. It only stops when I will it.”  
Ursula waved her hand dramatically.  
The contract appeared in all its horrible golden glory with Triton’s signature gleaming at the bottom.  
She snapped her fingers.  
The scroll combusted, scattering glowing pieces of paper everywhere.  
“It stops now,” Ursula said.

Ariel’s bedchambers

Ariel was shown into a small bedchamber with glistening lavender, baby blue and silver stonewalls. Strips of hot pink vine and brown seal hide had been knitted together to form a blanket and something The Princess guessed was to be her mattress, large and soft thus reminding Ariel of a giant oyster despite the fact it was hot pink, sat in the middle of the room.  
“Your private chambers till you’re married,” Morgana explained, guiding Ariel to the … bed. “Lie down and split the tail if you please, madam,”  
“You’re acting as my midwife?” Ariel asked, bewildered.  
“We both are,” Ursula clarified as she flounced in with Flotsam and Jetsam curiously not by her side. “This child is important. She and you will be the beginning of our new regime.”  
Ariel’s eyes widened.  
“Your new what?” she exclaimed.  
To prevent further exclamations, Ursula tapped Ariel’s ruby lip with a lavender finger.  
“Hush!” The Cecaelia insisted, replacing her finger. “Plenty of time for that later. Split the tail, Sweet pea. We haven’t got all day.”  
Annoyed and profoundly curious at the same time, Ariel bit back a retort and forced her tail to split in two. 

OoO

The sisters muttered to each other in low tones therefore Ariel was unable to understand what was being said.  
All she had been able to make out was “Fanny” and “Not long now”  
Before Ariel could combust from frustration, Ursula and Morgana left her under the watchful, yet unnerving, gaze of the eels, returning shortly with a potion.  
“Drink this,” Ursula said, handing Ariel a steaming vial of pale blue fluid.  
“What is it?” she asked warily as she wrapped her fingers around the vial.  
“Herring scale. Turtle blood and five drops of Sea flower nectar,” Morgana replied, listing each ingredient off an olive finger.  
“And the reason why I have to drink it is?”  
The Princess gave her new midwives a look that suggested she was not going to have something of such curious ingredients enter her body without a decent explanation.  
“The child is not as strong as we would like,” Ursula informed briskly. “Neither are you. There’s a slight infection in your folds that could poison the infant. This potion will clear away the infection. Now, is that enough for you, Angelfish or shall I give you a more thorough explanation?”  
“No … that’s more than enough.” Ariel replied, her cheeks colouring.  
She took the vial, hoping the scales and the blood did not belong to someone she knew, sniffed at the contents then skulled it.  
The potion was pleasant to begin with but the after taste was tedious, hence making Ariel cough and nearly retch.  
“Gods!” The Merwoman exclaimed, fiercely wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “That was terrible.”  
Ursula rolled her eyes.  
“Pull yourself back together and go to sleep,” she ordered. “You’ll be needed tomorrow.”  
“And don’t bother trying to escape,” Morgana added sternly. “Our entire Palace is surrounded by an impenetrable field. No one can enter or leave unless we say otherwise.”  
“Wait!” Ariel called as the sisters turned from her. “You still haven’t explained this … Monarchy you’re building. The role my daughter and I play in it.”  
“All good things come in time, sweet one” Ursula cooed. “Ta, ta!”

OoO

Alone at last, Ariel eased her tail back together then curled into a ball on her bed, unconsciously stroking her belly as her mind wandered over the day’s events.  
Ariel hadn’t a clue how long it had been till she was jerked from her pondering by the voices of visitors.  
“Princessss.”  
The woman sat up, surprised to see Flotsam and Jetsam gliding toward her.  
“Yes?” she asked warily, a protective hand on her stomach.  
“We’ve been ssssent to make sssure you’re ssssafe,” one of the eels hissed.  
“I’ll be fine,” Ariel told the creature stoically. “You don’t have to stay.”  
“We were alsso told to put you to sssleeep,” hissed its twin.  
Before she could move or speak, one of the eels darted under her hair and slid around her shoulders whilst the other moved in closer and closer.  
Ariel flinched at the unwanted contact and tried to turn her head. Not an option. She’d been trapped and couldn’t look away from the twin glowing yellow eyes.  
“Stop it!” Ariel ordered, unable to keep the fear from her voice. “Stop it right now!”  
“Ssssleep,” both eels hissed in unison, ignoring Ariel’s protests. “Ssssleep.”  
Grimacing, the young woman tried to fight Flotsam and Jetsam off by reaching up and digging her nails into the eel’s sleek greyish green hide. She tried to blink the fatigue away but the light was hypnotic, gradually bringing down her defences one by one.  
Terrified and so very tired, Ariel swayed then quickly righted herself. Her hands slipped away from the eel’s body, fingers covered in dark blood.  
“Sssleep,” the eels urged in a throaty, wispy lull. “Ssssleeep.”  
‘No!’ The Merwoman thought, eyes widening as she fought against the inertia. ‘No …’  
“Ssssslllleeeeppppp ….”  
With a defeated groan, Ariel fell to a side, surrendering herself, at last, to the sweet, blissful darkness.

OoOoo

He entered her chamber slowly, almost timidly.  
It had been days since he’d found her sinking to the ground, falling into a drug induced slumber. It had been days since he had held her to his chest, whisking her away from her father’s servants to the safety of his people’s hidden Realm.  
As soon as Flotsam and Jetsam saw him approach, both eels hissed in greeting then respectfully slithered away from the woman, heading toward the open door way.  
“Did she hurt you badly, Flotsam?” he asked, gesturing at the scratch marks on the eel’s side.  
“Not badly,” he replied. “It’ll heal.”  
The stranger nodded then casually motioned to the doorway.  
“Wait outside,” he instructed the twins. “I’ll send for you.”  
As soon as the eels were gone, the visitor approached The Merwoman, once again slowly. When by her side and comforted in the knowledge the sleeping beauty would not be waking any time soon, he relieved Ariel of her bandages. Taking her injured hands in his own, he slid his thumbs over the wounds thus making them close, scar and heal completely.  
Satisfied with his efforts, he replaced her hands and looked down at her.  
“You have changed,” he murmured.  
The frightened, scrawny sixteen-year-old he watched from a distance was gone. Time and approaching motherhood had allowed her to blossom into a beautiful young woman.  
Lovingly, he ran his hand through her silken, crimson tresses, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.  
Ariel moaned softly.  
Not wanting to linger lest she suddenly wake up, he decided it was time to leave.  
Lowering his head, he pressed his rosy lips to her forehead.  
“I’ve been waiting for you,” he whispered in Ariel’s delicate shell of an ear. “My Little Queen.”  
His nostrils suddenly quivered as a unwelcome scent filled the little chamber.  
Ariel moaned again and shifted restlessly on the bed. She nuzzled her pillow and her small hand unconsciously moved toward one of her enlarged breasts.  
The visitor’s lips curled back in annoyance. Displeased, he growled low in his throat and carefully relocated her hand from her breast.  
Having heard the discontented noise, the twin eels returned into the chamber, expectantly peering up at him with their mismatched eyes.  
A faint smile curled upon the mysterious stranger’s mouth. Turning from Ariel’s dormant form, he readdressed her guardians.  
“Protect her with your lives,” he told the eels and left in a whoosh of bubbles.

OoOoOo

When Ariel awoke from her slumber the following day, her mind was devoid of any memory of her visitor or the smell that aroused her, she found her injuries had healed, odd, and, odder still, her hands were no longer bandaged. She also received another unwanted taste of the distasteful concoction before she was given a meal of boiled seaweed balls, kelp cakes and hot whale milk.  
Ariel wondered why The Witch’s had not insisted she’d follow their diet. Surely if she was to become one of them she would be expected to eat like them?  
From Ariel’s perspective, the Cecaelian diet mainly consisted of shellfish, kelp and seaweed along with ice water, wine, nectar and whale milk.  
Ariel knew that her father would practically explode if he were to find out she consumed an oyster or, Gods forbid, a crab!  
Well.  
Nothing she could do about it now.

OOOoOoOo

That day Ursula and Morgana both seemed to be a mood that suggested to Ariel they were up to something. The very notion caused fresh shivers of fear up and down her spine.  
It went without saying; the sisters were keeping a lot from her. Ariel had tried to ask them about their plans but only received a broad grin, an unwanted pat on the head or a question about the baby.  
If she were to persist, Ariel either received a tentacle on the mouth or was asked if Flotsam and Jetsam needed to put her to sleep again.  
Ariel was not allowed to explore her new ... home either. The Witches were hell bent on making sure she would be prepared to meet with her new husband on time and, included, they needed to ensure the baby’s survival.  
Both, the young woman guessed, were decent enough reasons.  
Ariel had been nearing her sixth month of pregnancy when she left Eric. Since she was not one hundred percent healthy, The Witches’ decided to gradually change the baby from a human to a Cecaelia from within the womb rather than waiting for the child to be born. If all went as The Witches’ planned, this process would take at least fifteen to seventeen months.  
“It’s easier on you both,” Ursula had explained, peeling back the moist skin of Ariel’s folds so she could inspect the infected area. “If we changed you now the change could kill you and the child.”  
“Your husband, to be, will want to kill us,” Morgana added quickly.  
“And we certainly don’t want that,” Ursula followed up.  
“I see,” Ariel murmured.  
Suddenly a sly grin spread across Ursula’s lavender face.  
“Well, well, well,” she chortled. “It’s about time …”  
“What is it?” Ariel asked in a small voice, already deciding she wasn’t going to like the answer.  
“He’s here!” Morgana said.  
Stomach rolling, Ariel closed her tail then nearly jumped out of her skin when Ursula, without giving her any warning whatsoever, swiftly bundled her up in her tentacles, pulled her off the bed then proceeded to drag her toward the doorway.  
“What are you doing?” Ariel cried, struggling to get out of the clutch she was in.  
“Taking you to meet your new husband, Angelfish!” the large woman exclaimed excitedly, adding in a gush. “It’s time to make you beautiful!”  
Closing her eyes, Ariel said a prayer to Poseidon.

OoOoOo

After being unceremoniously tossed into a rock pool, Ursula was in too much a hurry to think about being gentle with her; Ariel was dunked twice, yanked out, re-bundled into Ursula’s tentacles then speedily dragged back to her chambers.  
While Ursula fixed her own hair and reapplied kohl and red lip paint, Morgana set about getting Ariel ready.  
The Witch began by binding Ariel’s breasts with a salmon tinted cloth and threw a champagne silk shift over her head.  
“Are you done yet, Ursie?” Morgana barked over her shoulder whilst polishing Ariel’s nails and tail with a clear paint. “I could use a little help with hair!”

oOo

The insistence that Morgana was so plain that even the finest crystal dust couldn’t save her features was enough to enrage the younger of the sister’s.  
The miniature war ended after Ariel was forced to dodge a flying chamber pot.  
Another miniature war later and Ariel could not decide on whether she was more anxious about meeting her new spouse or the possibility of Ursula and Morgana fighting again.  
After her hair had dried and was combed out, the sisters could not decide on how to style it.  
Ursula wanted it down and in waves. Morgana wanted it kept straight and halfway up.  
Whilst they bickered, Ariel combed out her hair again and pulled it into a low bun.  
“I’m ready,” she announced, cutting Morgana off mid bellow. 

The Presence Chamber

Ariel was promptly escorted by Ursula, Morgana and the eels to a chamber she had never seen before.  
The room was very wide, the surrounding pillars stained sapphire, jet and gold. The stone floor was gleaming obsidian. In the centre of the spacious chamber were two large black thrones with two identical, yet smaller below them, reminding Ariel of twisted dead trees with their branches tangling into each other.  
“What is this place?” she asked nervously.  
“Your Presence Chamber, my dear,” Ursula replied proudly. “After the birth, we’ll have a wedding and coronation right here, won’t we, boys?”  
The eels hissed in enthusiastic agreement.  
Morgana’s shark, Undertow, drifted casually into the chamber. The leering creature settled beside Morgana, ignoring Flotsam and Jetsam who were disdainfully turning their noses up at him.  
‘Not as big as Glut,’ Ariel thought, wiping her sweaty palms on her arms.  
Before too long a large group of male and female Cecaelians glided into the chamber.  
“Oh look …” Ursula derided under her breath. “It’s the rabble!”  
“Careful,” Morgana cautioned. “The Goddesses’ priests and Priestesses are with them.”  
“Oh I fear I may get a lightning bolt up my backside!” Ursula scoffed then added after a sarcasm-filled snort. “As if!”  
‘Clearly my new … spouse isn’t one of them,’ Ariel thought, ignoring Ursula and Morgana’s commentary. ‘So where is he?’  
Multiple schools of various species of fish entered, followed by whales, penguins and dolphins.  
“I know them,” Ariel breathed out loud.  
She was friends with these creatures.  
What was going on? What were they doing here?  
“He and his family have arrived. Are we ready?” Morgana asked excitedly.  
“No!” Ariel wanted to shout.  
She wasn’t ready.  
Not in the slightest.  
Ariel was prepared for an explanation as to why her friends were inside a hidden Palace but there was no way she was ready to meet Eric’s replacement.  
“I’m not-” she began.  
“Of course she is!” Ursula confirmed grandly, cutting Ariel off.  
Bile rose in the young woman’s throat. Gulping it down, she rubbed her palms on her arms again.  
Morgana grasped Ariel’s trembling shoulders whilst Ursula moved in front, quietly instructing Flotsam and Jetsam to float on either side of her.  
“How is she supposed to see?” Morgana hissed before Ariel could ask that very question.  
“You’ve been looking over my shoulder, haven’t you, Angelfish? She can see fine, Morgana. Quit worrying and enjoy the show.”  
Beneath Morgana’s hands, Ariel trembled fearfully, wishing over and over again that this were all a bad dream.  
‘I can’t do this, I can’t do this …. I can do this … I have to do this … But I’m so scared …’  
The Princess wetted her lips with her tongue.  
‘I can do the impossible because I love my little girl,’ she decided. 

oOoOoo

Nothing happened.  
Nothing happened.  
Nothing happened.

OoOoOo

Just when Ariel had started to slightly relax, something happened.  
Two large, long black snakes glided gracefully into the chamber followed by a young female Cecaelia with lustrous waist length black hair and six royal blue tentacles. Unlike Morgana and Ursula, this Cecaelia’s skin was of a creamy complexion rather than lavender or greyish green. Her body was slim but curvaceous.  
Nodding politely to Ursula, The Cecaelia swam to one side of the chamber, cooing and petting the snakes as they joined her.  
“That’s your betroths sister, Empress Cora,” Morgana whispered to Ariel who was so uneasy she could barely nod in comprehension.  
A Cecaelian entered this time.  
Tall and thin, He had the same six black and royal blue tentacle colouring to the Empress yet he seemed to have a tanned body rather than a cream one. He boasted a thin, yet youthful, angelic face adorned by shiny blue-black curls that bounced merrily as he nodded to Ursula before taking his place beside The Empress and the snakes.  
“Is that him?” Ariel managed to whisper.  
She hoped it was him. At least he seemed kind.  
“That’s his younger brother, The Emperor Sorja,” Morgana replied. “Here come their mates, Orion and Shellsa.”  
Two more impossibly exquisite Cecaelian’s arrived. A tall male and a tall, willowy female.  
The female, whom Ariel learned was called Shellsa, had six turquoise tentacles and long, curly orange tinted bright auburn hair. Her skin a soft peach.  
Cora’s mate, Orion, shared his mate’s colouring when it came to upper bodies but boasted six cyan tentacles and wore his striking silver grey hair in a low ponytail.  
Like their mates before them, The Cecaelian’s nodded to Ursula before taking their places beside Sorja and Cora.  
“Shellsa, Sorja’s mate, built the force field for The Palace,” Morgana whispered to Ariel. “Orion trains the guards.”  
‘So where is my husband?’ Ariel wondered.  
Before The Merwoman could become more anxious, another male Cecaelian entered The Presence Chamber.  
This one well and truly took Ariel’s breath away.  
He was luminous, so luminous it was as if Selene, Goddess of the moon, was shining down upon him. His hair was a glossy, wavy blue black, reaching just below his broad shoulders. He had a noble face with a long, pointed nose and thin, rosy lips. His lower body was black with long, slender royal blue tentacles with baby blue suckers and to Ariel’s sheer amazement, this Cecaelian had ten tentacles instead of the usual six or eight.  
As he approached them, Ariel could not help but note that he carried himself with a majesty that would have made her father envious. Before and during their marriage, she had always believed that Eric was the most beautiful creature in the world. She had believed nothing could be more glorious to look upon.  
Now she was happy to admit that she was wrong. This man was a perfect mixture of handsomeness and heart wrenching beauty. He was so beautiful to look upon it hurt her heart and took all of her will power not to drop to the floor and weep.  
“This is your husband, Princess,” Morgana told Ariel. “Corin. He’s The King of us all.”  
Ariel felt the rest of the colour drain from her face.  
She was going to marry an already established King?  
“Ursula,” Corin greeted in a tone both warm and rich … a tone strangely familiar to Ariel’s ears.  
“Corin,” The Witch answered. Her own voice somewhat nervous and … humble?  
Yes, Ursula was actually being humble in someone’s presence for once.  
“Good to see you back in your own body again,” Corin told her, clearly amused.  
“Thank you.”  
“Is the woman here?” he asked suddenly all seriousness.  
“She is.”  
“Bring her to me then.”  
Shifting till she was beside her, Morgana gently guided Ariel forth.  
Knowing what was happening behind her back, Ursula moved to take her place on Ariel’s right.  
“The Princess Ariel,” she announced.  
Both Witches put their hand on Ariel’s back, waiting for The Cecaelian to speak.  
Corin’s greyish blue eyes trapped and held Ariel’s for a long time whilst he studied her carefully. Had his gaze not been so captivating, she would have noticed the many, many pairs of eyes watching her closely.  
Very closely.  
The Cecaelian was the first to break the connection, expression neutral, something neither of the sisters seemed to like. Ariel could feel their tension as if it were flowing into her back directly from their hands.  
“Leave us,” Corin said at last.  
For the first time in her life, Ariel wished for The Witches’ to stay with her. She stared after their retreating figures, pleading silently for them to not leave her alone with this strange yet heart breakingly exquisite man.  
“Do you hate them?”  
The Princess whirled around to face her intended.  
He was, unceremoniously, perched on one of the towering onyx thrones, watching her curiously.  
“I don’t-”  
“I could have them destroyed,” he added, still watching her. “However I should point out to you that they are the best midwives in the ocean. It might be wiser to keep them alive.”  
“I-I,” Ariel began then stopped.  
She had absolutely no idea of what she should say. Babbling like an utter imbecile would not be a wholly good idea so … Ariel decided to compress her lips and give a nonchalant shrug.  
Corin was silent for a moment, considering her response.  
“The sisters,” he begun “… They promised you protection for yourself and your child, yes?”  
Ariel nodded slowly.  
Corin cocked his head to one side.  
“In exchange for …?”  
Ariel took a deep breath  
“They told me I had to marry you,” she explained uneasily. “They said that my daughter and I were to become Cecaelia’s.”  
Corin nodded slowly.  
“I see.”  
Feeling a little braver, Ariel chose to speak again.  
“Did you orchestrate any of this?” she asked.  
He smirked at her. The expression was lazy. It was sly. It was one of the most thrilling things Ariel had ever seen.  
Her face coloured slightly; she lowered her eyelashes, hoping to hide her interest from him.  
“What do you think?” Corin asked curiously.  
“I have a feeling you did,” she told him frankly. “But I’m not sure why. I mean … Ursula and Morgana seem to think I’d make a good wife for you and …”  
‘Babbling Ariel,’  
“I don’t know why any of this is happening,” she confessed wearily, shrugging her shoulders again. “I just want to keep my daughter safe from harm. I’ll do whatever it takes.”  
After a moment’s deliberation, Corin took leave of the throne, gliding towards her.  
It was only when he was floating right in front of her did Ariel realise how tall Corin actually was.  
He had to be at least over six feet.  
“Come with me,” The Monarch said. “I have something to show you. Here is not appropriate.”  
Ariel hesitated.  
“Come with me,” Corin repeated, resonance coaxing rather than the impatient, aggressive tones she had come to associate with Ursula and Morgana.  
This surprised Ariel quite a bit. She stared at him somewhat shocked and half expecting to be yelled at or grabbed.  
He did neither. He waited. Eyes patient and gentle.  
Corin offered her his hand.  
“I’m not going to hurt you. Come with me.”  
Biting her lower lip, Ariel timidly reached for his hand, immediately shivering at the unexpected warmth as their flesh interacted.  
“Your hand,” she stammered, flinching inadvertently.  
“Yes?”  
Ariel relaxing her hand, noting how … nice? It was nice. Nice it was to lace her fingers with his.  
As if she had been doing it for ages.  
“It’s warm,” she told him.  
That was so much better than … nice.  
Not.  
He smiled down at her.  
“Come on.” Corin squeezed her hand briefly. “This might make things somewhat less confusing.”

Chamber adjacent with The Presence Chamber

Corin led Ariel into another chamber, this one reminding her of the Presence Chamber with the exception of a large black and purple clamshell situated in the very centre rather than twin onyx thrones.  
“What’s in there?” she asked suspiciously, stopping to stare wide-eyed at the gargantuan shell.  
“Never you mind about that,” Corin told her. “This way.”  
He guided Ariel to a shining black wall with a small, rectangular mirror mounted upon it. Easing the mirror aside, Corin revealed a glistening silver necklace adorned with twinkling pink diamonds, sapphires and green amethysts.  
Residing beside the elaborate necklace was a tiny silver, sapphire ring.  
“For our betrothal,” he told her.  
Astonished, Ariel put a hand on her chest.  
“They’re beautiful,” she breathed.  
Beautiful indeed. Definitely more so than the engagement and wedding rings Eric had given her. Oh yes, these stunners surpassed every precious trinket.  
Ariel’s heart abruptly ached with shame as she realised what she’d been thinking.  
“I’m sorry,” Ariel whispered, bowing her head. “But I still love my husband.”  
She turned away, unable to look at Corin, guilt leaking through every aperture on her body.  
‘I can’t do this,’ Ariel thought with much disquiet. ‘It’s not right! He’s wonderful, but this isn’t right at all,”  
“I still love my husband,” she said again, clearer this time.  
“Despite what he did to you?” Corin asked from behind her.  
Ariel nodded, hugging herself.  
“I knew you would not scream that you were mine and fly into my arms upon our first meeting, Ariel. I’m not that arrogant,” Corin told her sagaciously. “I am also aware that you believe you have been forced into this, that what you feel or think does not matter.”  
Ariel bit down hard on her red lower lip, trying not to burst into tears. He was so painfully accurate. It felt as if he were thrusting a double-edged sword through her already aching heart.  
Relief hit Ariel like an arrow in the back. She put a hand to her mouth with the intention to stifle the rapidly approaching sob that was burning its way from her throat into her mouth.  
Sensing her quandary, Corin tentatively reached out, grasping Ariel’s shoulder.  
“It’s alright,” he soothed, squeezing gently. “It is going to be alright.”  
Digging her nails into the palm that was not covering her mouth, Ariel took a deep breath then continued to breathe in and out until the painful build-up of misery faded thus becoming no more than a slight ache in her throat and chest.  
“I’m fine,” she muttered roughly, dropping her hand to her side.  
Corin turned her to face him, holding her arms in his large warm hands.  
“I am not an unctuous beast,” he told her gently. “And I am not a power addicted bully. Trust in that and trust in this. You need not feel that you have to be announced my bride this very moment. That can wait. My only request is that you listen to what I have to tell you and that you take my words into serious consideration.”  
That being said, he let her go.  
Ariel felt a strong spark of interest.  
What did he want to tell her? What did he want her to consider?  
“Alright,” she conceded mellifluously. “I’ll listen.”  
“No,” he said.  
“No!” she echoed incredulously and with much bamboozlement.  
“It would be a foolish mistake to unload this on you too soon,” Corin explained uncomplainingly. “I should leave you to rest.”  
“I don’t-”  
As if she were frustrated with her mother’s indecision, the foetus kicked Ariel hard. The unwelcome action not only cut off her sentence but also was cause for her to screw up her pretty face in discomfort.  
Groaning, Ariel put a hand to her globular stomach.  
‘Fine,’ she thought irritably.  
“Ariel?”  
Corin was by her side, pale arm around her shoulders.  
“The baby kicked me,” Ariel explained then grimaced again before taking several deep breaths, rubbing her stomach fervently.  
“I’ll send for your midwives,” Corin murmured, clearly not liking what he was seeing.  
“No!” Ariel protested a little louder than what was necessary. “No, I just want to lie down on my own for a while. Please don’t send for them. I really just want to be alone.”  
Her shift was intolerably hot and stifling, the bindings containing her large breasts felt tight and uncomfortable.  
“You’re in pain,” Corin said, stating the obvious and frowning at Ariel. “I don’t think you should retire without a brief once over.”  
When Ariel tried to voice an objection, he was quick to cut her off.  
“One short inspection then you will not be harassed by anyone, I promise. You will have an entire day to yourself if you permit this examination, Ariel.”  
The Princess offered Corin a suspicious look.  
“A whole day?” she echoed dubiously.  
It sounded too good to be true.  
“I will not endeavour to hamper you,” Corin promised patiently. “But you and your child are under the protection of me and my people; we will not see either of you in meagre health.”

Ariel’s bedchambers

After consenting to Corin’s wishes, Ariel was escorted back to her chamber by The Palace guards. She hadn’t seen either of The Witches’ on the way back and was glad for that small mercy. She was tired and did not think she would be able to handle Ursula and Morgana’s predatory eyes and smug, patronising tones. Well, not until she had been allowed a few precious moments alone to collect her wits at least.  
The weary woman relaxed into the soft sponge, staring blindly up at the ceiling.  
‘What’s happening to me?’ Ariel wondered.  
Previously everything had been so … clear. So uncomplicated. All she had to do to keep herself and her daughter out of tribulations way was to marry, become, a Cecaelia. Now everything was up in a whirl and she had no idea of which way to turn in order to bring the blissful lucidity back. Corin was not the odious old man she thought she would be attached to. He was kind, patient. There was no ‘quick, quick, quick’ or ‘Now, now, now’ about him.  
And he was insanely gorgeous. Those rosy lips. That glistening mane of silky blue and black hair. Those eyes that captivated her so deeply. Gods … his eyes. It was almost as if he could see into her own soul.  
Her loins began to warm up; The Princess tilted her head back and gave a soft moan, closing her eyes.  
‘I wonder what he’d be like as a lover-Oh Gods!’  
Ashamed, Ariel ran a hand over her eyes, sniffing piteously.  
Again! Again!  
She had forgotten about Eric so easily! This was not right nor was it fair. It was not Eric’s fault that she had been unable to give him a male heir. It had been hers and she was sorry. She was truly sorry.  
Now she was paying for her uselessness.

OoO

Ariel’s moment of peace and quiet came to an unhappy end when her midwives arrived.  
“Split your tail, sweet cakes,” Ursula ordered briskly, Morgana by her side, clutching at vials. “Time is of the essence.”  
Pulling her heavy body upward, Ariel blushed.  
“I don’t-”  
“There isn’t time to be a prude, Princess,” Ursula growled intolerantly, cutting her. “Split the tail.”

OOO

“Split the tail or I’ll do it for you,” Ursula threatened, glowering at Ariel.  
Even Morgana seemed ill at ease. The younger of the siblings bit her lip and glanced about the chamber.  
Scared Ariel tried again.  
“I am waiting,” Ursula told her coldly.  
“I can’t do it.” The Merwoman told The Witch. “You’ll have to wait for it to open.”  
Before Ursula could say another word, The Empress Cora entered the chamber.  
“Just popped in to see how things are going,” she said, voice charming like a silver bell.  
“We’re dandy,” Ursula drawled sarcastically.  
Cora frowned slightly.  
“Is something amiss?” she asked.  
“The little minnow thinks she can’t open her tail,” Ursula explained, rolling her eyes and snorting. “We can sit here wait while the poor little baby dies because she’s too holier-than-thou to open her fat tail!”  
“Ursula that was not called for!” Cora snapped, hovering protectively over a now perfectly cowed Ariel. “You will not rush The Princess, am I understood?”  
The other Cecaelia was instantly subdued.  
“Of course,” she murmured, pursing her lips.  
“Wrangling and procrastination achieves nothing!” Cora reminded The Witch, not in the least impressed with what was happening in her presence then with a heavy sigh, directed her attention to Ariel. “I understand this is disconcerting,” she told Ariel, sitting beside her. “But you must put up with us. This is for your own good and the child’s.”  
“The public birth will be worse,” muttered Morgana, rubbing Ariel’s tail in an effort to get it open.  
“There’s going to be a public birth?” The Merwoman squeaked.  
Ursula gave her sister an explosive look.  
“Morgana!” she seethed through her white teeth.  
“What?” the younger Witch cried, promptly dropping the tail. “I didn’t know she’d hear me?”  
“Both of you be quiet!” Cora ordered furiously. “We’re-”  
“It’s open!” Ariel announced, abruptly putting an end to The Witches’ and Cora’s squabble. “It’s open. Just do what you have to do and leave me alone.”

OoO

After Cora and The Witches’ had left and her tail was closed up, Ariel’s mountainous belly growled with hunger. With some effort, the woman pulled herself off the bed and floated over to a small rock, inspecting the food Cora had sent for her.  
There were several fat and lush boiled lime green seaweed balls, a bowl full of saccharine red and orange coral sticks and a steaming broth that smelt absolutely divine, accompanied by a golden goblet of steaming brown and orange nectar.  
Famished, Ariel seized a seaweed ball and bit into it, closing her eyes and groaning with pleasure at the salty flavour on her tongue.  
Inside her womb, her daughter nudged her gently then stretched.  
“Yes, I know,” Ariel said after swallowing. “I should have eaten sooner.”

Triton’s Presence Chamber

“Sebastian, has there been any word?”  
“No Ya Majesty. Dere’s been no sign of Da Princess,” the red crab informed mournfully.  
“Have you checked the surface again?”  
“Of course!”  
Triton sighed.  
“Keep looking,” he murmured, waving the crab away. “I want my daughter found.”  
“Understood, Ya Majesty.”

The Cecaelian Realm, a hallway

“I was sure The Presence Chamber was here!” Ariel grumbled under her breath.  
It wasn’t.  
She was lost and pretty peeved about it.  
It was her day off, away from The Witch’s, Ariel had decided to spend it exploring. She was also hoping to find someone who attended Corin’s court. Knowing hardly anything about Cecaelian law, Ariel decided she had better start learning and finding a member of the court was her first step.  
Her first choice had been to ask Corin for help but that would have been silly. He was a King. When she was learning how to be a human, she didn’t ask Eric’s father for help.  
Eric had been helping her.  
Ariel stopped mid float and bit her lip.  
“Damn,” she whispered, wiping at her suddenly wet eyes. “Damn, damn, damn!”

OOO

Ariel was still lost.  
“I suppose I’ll have to retrace my-”  
“Lost?”  
She swung around, her fist flying.  
“Eh, just relax!” Corin and Cora’s brother cried, narrowly missing her right hook. “I like my face without bruises thank you very much!”  
“Sorry,” Ariel apologised warily. “You spooked me.”  
Nonchalant, Sorja reached out, patting the small head of the startled black sea snake that had been floating by his side.  
“You almost gave my friend here an early death.”  
The snake hissed in confirmation then glared at her through beady amber eyes.  
“That’s a friend of yours?” Ariel asked sceptically.  
“Course. Technically he’s one of Cora’s pets, but the big guy likes to float around with me.”  
The Emperor then cocked his curly head to one side, regarding her.  
“But you’re not interested in our pets are you?” he deduced, arching a black eyebrow.  
Ariel stroked her stomach.  
“I need to find Corin,” she explained keeping a cautious eye on the settling snake. “I was told he’d likely be in The Presence Chamber but I can’t find it.”  
Sorja grinned boyishly at her.  
“I’ll take you there,” he offered. 

The Presence Chamber

“Oi found you a stray!”  
Upon hearing The Emperor’s voice, Corin raised his head from the parchment he had been reading.  
“Where did you find this one?” he asked his brother, mildly amused.  
“The hallway outside. She was lost,” Sorja informed. He grinned puckishly at Ariel. “I didn’t know Merpeople had such rubbish sense of direction.”  
Ariel ducked her head, blushing hard.  
Corin smirked.  
“Thank you for bringing our ward here,” he murmured, watching as Ariel finally raised her head to glare at Sorja. “That will be all.”  
“You sure?” The Emperor questioned, ringlets bouncing. “I could stay and-”  
“Bugger off!”  
“Fine, fine.”  
“I’m ready,” Ariel told Corin as soon as they were alone.  
“You’re certain?” he asked, setting his tattered scroll aside.  
“Yes.”  
Looking down at Ariel from his long nose, Corin considered her rejoinder for a moment then leapt forth, gliding effortlessly toward her.  
A little jealous by the beautiful, yet simple fluidity, Ariel could not help but gape at him  
“It’s uncouth to stare,” Corin reminded her, nevertheless his mouth offered her a crooked smirk of amusement.  
“I wasn’t staring!” The Princess managed to protest indignantly, colour high in her cheeks.  
“Yes, yes, I’m sure you weren’t,” Corin answered with a short laugh.  
“How did you do that though?” Ariel asked, intrigued, setting her ire to a side. “Are all of your kind able to move like that?”  
The Cecaelian Ruler shrugged.  
“I’ve never really paid very much awareness to how I moved,” he told her with all honesty.  
“Oh.”  
Corin’s amusement turned into indisputable seriousness.  
“Now … are you truly ready?” he asked her softly.  
Ariel ran her pink tongue over her lips.  
“Well … As ready as I’ll ever be,” she told him.  
Corin nodded.  
“Alrighty then,” he murmured. “Close your eyes.”  
“We’re not going into the other room?”  
“Court’s not on till later. We won’t be interrupted here.”  
“Oh. Then … fine …”  
Once enveloped in obscurity, Ariel felt and heard Corin move closer than his hands cup her face.  
Ariel heard her own breath came out in a hard shudder. Her nostrils flared. Her body grew warm and tingly.  
She shifted a little beneath his hands.  
“Shh,” Corin soothed, stroking Ariel’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. “I want you to watch. Just watch.”

A vision, a garden

In a spacious garden decorated with scatterings of polished gemstones and flowers of diverse colours and variety, male and female Cecaelians swam about their beloved Queen.  
The Cecaelia moved gracefully through vast crowds, seeking her mate, waist length light brown hair billowing behind her like a gleaming river of satin, creamy skin shining like a newly polished pearl.  
Floating beside a gigantic topaz statue of a Cecaelia, a black haired Cecaelian male glided fluidly toward The Queen, calling out to her.  
It was Corin.  
This Corin was not the Corin Ariel knew.  
This version was happier … Maybe even younger?  
What was happening?  
Once she’d found Corin, The Queen beamed and embraced him.  
“My love,” she breathed happily, touching her pallid fingers to his cheek, grey eyes dancing joyfully. “My Corin ...”  
He hugged her tightly in return, pressing his lips to her forehead.  
“I love you too,” Corin murmured and reached downward, carefully picking up a black limb in order to examine …. Eggs.  
“How are the little ones?” Corin asked.  
The Queen was pregnant.  
She beamed.  
“Good. Not long now.”  
Corin lowered the tentacle and kissed her quickly on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“Not long now,” he agreed huskily.  
His mate tangled her fingers in his hair.  
“Boys or girls?” she asked.  
Corin hugged her closer. Resting his chin upon her forehead, he closed his eyes.  
“It doesn’t matter,” he told his beloved. “Just as long as you’re happy.”  
She grinned up at him.  
“A boy and a girl then.”

End of vision, The Presence Chamber

A crystal bead of sweat slid down the small of Ariel’s back.  
She felt queer.  
It was as if … as if she had experienced the vision in a déjà vu like fashion.  
Impossible … and yet she had felt everything from skin to emotions.  
Slowly, Ariel opened her eyes.  
Staring into Corin’s, she saw fragments of both pain and of tenderness and reached up, covering his hands with her own.  
His hands trembled beneath hers for a moment then held steady.  
“Who was that?” Ariel asked softly.  
His hands slipped away from her face.  
Mildly disappointed, the young woman lowered her own to her sides.  
“You know who it was,” Corin replied. “You’ve only forgotten.”  
Silence.  
Silence for a long time.  
“You know who it was,” he told her again.  
Her body became rigid.  
“You know who it was.”  
“Is she me?” Ariel asked in a small, fragile voice.  
“Yes.”  
The Princess’s lips peeled apart in shock. Her face grew white.  
“Imp-That’s impossible,” Ariel choked out, all rigidness forgotten. “It’s absolutely-it’s impossible! I can’t be like you! This can’t be right!”  
Corin gave her a sad look then spoke again.  
“There is a lot I can tell you that will help you comprehend this but it is a long and complicated story. Are you willing to listen, Ariel? Because you have to be definite. I will not share anything with you until you are. What you hear will alter everything you know about yourself. You have to be prepared to listen.”  
Shaken, Ariel backed away from Corin, her blue eyes wide in panic.  
“I don’t-I don’t know,” she stammered, rubbing at her arms. “This is too much. It’s happening so fast. Too fast! None of this is what I anticipated! I-I don’t know what to do!”  
“Then I will make the choice for you,” Corin stated simply. “Your health is the only thing that matters. That being said, we will continue this later.”  
He seemed pained.  
“What?” Ariel asked guardedly.  
“Would you agree to a brief once over by your midwives?” Corin asked.  
Ariel set a hand onto her hip.  
“It’s my day off,” she growled.  
“You’re shivering.”  
“I’m in shock.”  
“Her chambers are ready,” a new voice quipped.  
Startled, Ariel near jumped out of her skin.  
She whipped around to see Cora floating casually behind them, black snakes on either side of her.  
“How did you do that?” The Merwoman breathed.  
“I can read his mind,” she replied then grinned smugly. “I’m fast too!”  
Corin rolled his eyes.  
“Cut it out,” he muttered giving his sister a baleful look.  
The Empress arched an elegant black eyebrow.  
“What?” she asked coyly. “Must I lie?”  
Corin snorted.  
“Naff off!” he growled.  
The Empress giggled.  
“Ohhh, poor sour puss,” she teased.  
Corin gave his sibling a withering look, Ariel a brusque nod, then took his leave of them muttering angrily as he left.  
Watching The Monarch make his petulant departure, Ariel wanted to yell something a woman of her station would never dream of, thought the better of it, quickly suppressed the explicit affront, opting instead to simply float and fume.  
“He can be very infuriating,” Cora said whilst watching Ariel. “Almost as obdurate as you are.”  
Ariel stared bamboozled at The Cecaelia, uncertain if that was meant as a compliment or an affront.  
Cora just smiled.  
“Come on,” she said, holding out a hand. “We’ve got a lovely new chamber made up just for you. You can have a respite while we’ll see how the baby’s going.”  
“Th-thank you, but I think we’re both fine,” Ariel said apprehensively, recoiling slightly from Cora who was now frowning censoriously at her.  
“I understand that you do not feel comfortable with them,” The Empress revealed tartly. “I also think it fair to deduce that you are not wholly at ease with any of our kind.”  
This statement made Ariel’s cheeks colour.  
“We’re not all monsters, Ariel,” Cora continued in the same manner. “Ursula and Morgana have a reputation for being sycophantic and insatiable; please don’t think for a moment that I do not, cannot, comprehend how you are feeling. I’ve seen my people at their worst. I am not ignorant.” Cora’s striking face softened. “Sorry,” she apologised. “This bigotry against my people makes me so angry. I have a proclivity to lash out before considering the views of others.”  
Ariel felt her face continue to blush with ignominy. She bit her lip, trying to think of something to say that would remedy the situation.  
There was something about Cora she could not help but like. Something that felt almost sisterly.  
Was the déjà vu returning again?  
“I’m sorry too,” Ariel said after an uncomfortable moment of silence had passed between them. “I’m just-”  
“Confused, betrayed and scared out of your wits?” Cora guessed.  
“Yes!” Ariel gasped, “And now I find out that I’m supposed to be a Cecaelia, a Queen and a reincarnation of your brother’s wife! I’m supposed to just ... forget about Eric and simply smile and go along with everything you tell me!” Ariel shook her head. “I can’t do that. I can’t!”  
“Hush now,” Cora soothed. “Stop distressing yourself. Let me take you to your chambers so you can have a lie down. You and Corin will get a chance to talk properly later on but that will only happen when my brother is satisfied the baby is all right and you have had a decent rest. Now, do you find that agreeable?”  
Guarded, Ariel nodded.  
Cora offered her hand again.  
“Corin won’t change his mind about an examination but … He didn’t say when you had to be examined, Ariel. We can look at the foetus later on.” she said kindly. “How does tonight sound? I’ll keep the sister’s at bay.”  
Relief spread across Ariel’s face.  
“You have no idea how much that means to me,” Ariel breathed.  
She had found a friend.  
The Empress nodded knowingly.  
“Yes,” she said. “You can trust me. I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
Timorously, The Princess took the Empresses hand and together they swam away from The Presence Chamber.

Ariel’s new chambers

“Do you like this?” Cora asked, tapping the clam lid.  
“I do,” Ariel admitted, looking about the room before setting on the edge of the clam bed. “And you have books,” she smiled.  
“Yes. We can get them on the surface. We know how to waterproof most things so we have quite a few here. I wasn’t really sure of what you’d like so I got you … Well, everything.”  
Ariel beamed with pleasure.  
“I love to read anything. I’ve started reading in Danish and English and …” trialling off, Ariel shrugged.  
“Well that’s good,” Cora said brightly, determined to take The Princesses’ mind off her troubles. “Babies love to be read to. We can help you with languages, music, politics and art. Anything you like really.”  
“I know next to nothing about politics,” Ariel admitted, squirming backwards so she could lie amongst the plump and soft seal hide cushions.  
“Never too late to learn.”  
Ariel stroked her belly.  
“Can I …?”  
Cora sat beside Ariel.  
“What is it?”  
“Can I tell you something?”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cora was furious.  
“That wasn’t meant to happen,” she told Ariel flatly. “None of us authorised Morgana to threaten the child. I will have words with Corin about this and she will be punished.”  
“Thank you,” Ariel said, a little surprised at how quickly this was happening. “Corin asked me if I wanted to have the sisters executed but he pointed out to me they’re good at what they do.”  
“They’re … useful,” Cora allowed evenly, “But they are loose cannons. You will not be seeing them tonight. Let me deal with them. My sincerest apologies, Ariel. I am not proud of this. Not by a long shot!”

The Presence Chamber

“So where’s the lucky bride to be?” Ursula asked, flouncing into the ostentatious chamber, Morgana by her side.  
“Resting,” Cora replied taking little notice of the approaching Witches, skimming through parchments. “She’s tired and asked not to be disturbed till later.” The Empress then looked up, fixing the women with a hard look. “Which neither of you will do I trust?”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ursula replied dismissively. “But why isn’t Sweetcakes on the throne ordering us around, hmmm?”  
“We’re not going to frighten The Princess into this union,” Cora informed, frowning her disapproval at The Witch. “True, Ariel understands that without our aid both she and her child will be facing a very bleak future but that does not mean we manipulate or press-gang her. Ariel must warm to Corin and our people on her own.”  
“Oops,” Morgana muttered into her hand.  
Cora’s blue eyes hardened. Her tentacles twitched.  
“What did you do?” she whispered and braced herself for the worst.  
“Well …” Morgana began.  
She was promptly silenced by one of her sister’s black tentacles wrapping snugly around her gob.  
“We used our intuitive,” Ursula stated, giving her younger sister a contemptuous look.  
“Think before you open that trap of yours!” she growled at Morgana who squirmed restlessly.  
“Ursula, I am waiting for your explanation!” Cora barked.  
“We realised the only way to keep our little Ariel from Princie boy was to work on him,” Ursula divulged breezily.  
“Work .... On … him …” the Empress repeated slowly.  
“Yesssss,” The Witch hissed. “By using the lust he felt for me and giving him an evening with myself and dear lil Morgy here it was rather easy to set the ball rolling.”  
“Mmmph,” Morgana added, nodding her agreement.  
“And he loved it,” Ursula gloated triumphantly. “I made the little fellow cum so hard! Funny that he was so easy. It’s the second time I’ve been able to wrap him around my little finger and-”  
“Enough!” Cora shouted. “Same as before, you disobeyed us! Seducing The Prince was not part of the plan and you knew it wasn’t!”  
“But Ariel’s here, isn’t she?” Ursula demanded in an exasperated fashion. “Isn’t that a positive thing?”  
“You hopeless imbecile!” Cora cried. “Ariel’s only here because the Merpeople’s conversion process did not touch every single part of her soul! We know this because the contract we made pulled her towards us! It wouldn’t have done such a thing had her soul been wholly converted!”  
The woman closed her eyes and bit down hard on her plump bottom lip, using all her will power not to scream in sheer frustration.  
Black blood oozed from the shallow puncture and slid down her chin, yet she ignored it. There was no time for fussing over a few droplets of blood; a more pressing matter needed her attention, one that filled her with the greatest sense of foreboding.  
“If Ariel ascertains you manipulated Eric, everything will have been for naught.” Cora paused, her fury growing by the passing moment.  
‘I will not combust,’ she promised herself. ‘I will not combust, I will not combust!’  
“Your instructions were simple,” she managed to whisper. The whisper gradually ascended into an enraged shout. “All you had to do was offer The Prince a new bride! Let him do the rest! Not fuck him again! Because of your lack of better judgement, we could lose both mother and her child! Do you really want to be responsible for their deaths?”  
“We’ll still be rewarded, right?” Morgana mumbled hopefully against her bindings.  
“Get out of my sight!” Cora bellowed.  
Releasing her sister, Ursula scowled at the other Cecaelia.  
“You are not Corin, you cannot order us around!” she told The Empress haughtily.  
“And you are but a Witch and midwife to The Princess!” Cora answered with the purest contempt. “I strongly suggest you both stop whoring and do something less destructive with your time and talents.”  
Ursula’s sensuous red lips peeled over her teeth.  
“I only answer to Corin, wench!” she spat.  
“You only answer to my brother because he had the idiocy to hump you,” Cora reminded icily. “Corin is smarter now and he will not do so again.”  
At that statement, Ursula gave an animalistic snarl of warning. Her tentacles bristled. Her black and lavender body swelled.  
Cora tensed, preparing to launch herself at The Witch’s’ throat.  
Thinking the better of it, Ursula mock curtseyed and departed with her sister in a scatter of bubbles.  
Sighing profoundly, Cora slumped against her chair.  
There was a soft hiss.  
Looking up, The Empress smiled wanly.  
“Hello my boys,” she greeted the approaching snakes. “Sick of Sorja already are you?”  
Sympathetically, the snakes twined around her body.  
‘Corin, Sorja,’ Cora thought absently stroking a snake’s black nose. ‘We have a problem,’  
The Monarch appeared alongside his brother in a matter of moments.  
“What is it?” he asked.  
“The sister’s seduced Eric,” Cora mumbled, raking a hand through her thick black hair.  
Sorja hissed angrily whereas Corin remained calm.  
“We have to get rid of them,” Cora pressed urgently. “Things are fast getting out of hand; we cannot expect the sisters to remain in control.”  
.“This is a grave mistake on their part, yes, but it has worked to our advantage,” Corin pointed out. “Ariel is here, isn’t she? The baby is out of harm’s way.”  
“Goddess! You are too tender hearted!” Cora shouted at him, slamming her palm on the armrest of her throne thus unnerving the snakes. “They have to be destroyed now!”  
“You’re watching Ursula and Morgana closely are you not?” Corin asked, cocking up an eyebrow, barely ruffled by her burst of temper.  
“Yes,” she admitted reluctantly. “But-”  
“They would not do anything imprudent under your watch, Cora,” Corin said, interrupting. “Just give them their recompense. Watch them closely when they examine Ariel. The sisters are the best midwives in the ocean and, despite who they are, we need them and we do owe them.”  
“They could blackmail us!” Cora spat lividly. “Corin, think of what this could do to Ariel if this gets out. It might harm her! It might kill the child!”  
“We do this carefully then,” Corin countered impatiently. “Don’t give either sister a chance to forget themselves. Watch their every move when they’re with Ariel and report back to me.”  
“You are being complacent,” Cora snapped. “The lavender bitch does not deserve your protection just because she had you by the fucking cock!”  
Corin bared his teeth.  
“You are going too far,” he growled at her ominously.  
“Am I just? What are you going to do about it? Oh and another thing. Morgana paid a visit to Ariel in her dreams because we needed Ursula to help us find a bride for Eric, remember? You should because you and I arranged it. What we didn’t know, because the bitches thought they could get away with it, was that Morgana had the baby killed in Ariel’s dream. Are you really fine with that, Corin?”  
“How did you come by that information?” Corin demanded.  
“Ariel confided in me because unlike you, she doesn’t think you’ll harm her!” Cora shot back.  
“By biding my time I am being considerate of Ariel and her child!” he barked defensively. “Think about that before you jump to conclusions!”  
“Look!” Sorja yelled before Cora could react. “Look … The sisters are not here to help anyone but themselves and it’s not the first time they disobeyed us. Cora’s right. I know you think you owe them for bringing Ariel back to us but …. But regardless of who they are … they need to be destroyed, Corin.”  
“If any harm comes to either mother or babe, you and Cora can rest assured that they will feel our wrath!” Corin promised heatedly. “I will hear no more of this,” he added. “We will deal with the situation after Ariel gives birth, not before. Right now we need the sisters alive, am I understood?”  
Cora bowed her head.  
“It’s more than crystal clear,” she muttered angrily. “Whatever you want. As usual.”  
Snakes still twined around her, Cora took her leave of her brothers.  
“You do realise what kind of risk you’re taking?” Sorja asked. “We should take heed of what she says.”  
The Cecaelian Ruler shrugged.  
“We’ve taken risk after risk when it comes to Ariel,” he told Sorja. “So far, because of the sisters, everything has worked to our advantage.”  
“But for how long?” The Emperor argued. “Ursula lost the plot when it came to securing Ariel the first time. She tried to kill her. Who’s to say she won’t do it again? And Morgana killing a baby … Corin.”  
“The reward we’re bestowing on the sisters is profound enough, Sorja.”  
“If you say so …”  
“They won’t botch anything this time,” Corin insisted. “They’re too scared.”  
Sorja nodded, unwillingly seeing the logic behind his elder brother’s words.  
“How is Ariel?” he asked after a moment. “Does she remember anything?”  
Corin made a face.  
“Her memory of us is gone entirely; she allowed me to test her. But …” he suddenly smiled softly. “I think she felt something. So … If we’re patient and honest with her, memories could develop.”  
Sorja clapped his brother on the shoulder.  
“That’s excellent news,” he said gladly. “You two have been apart for far too long. The Goddess must be smiling down on you both.”  
Corin’s smile grew a little stronger.  
“I hope she is smiling down on all of us, Sorja.”

OoO

“What are you writing?” Sorja asked curiously, two wine goblets later.  
“Consider it an apology of sorts,” Corin replied.  
“Apology?”  
“To Cora. Morgana went overboard with her … persuasion. We need to make sure she doesn’t act up again.”  
“And how do you purpose we do that?” Sorja prompted curiously.  
Corin grinned.  
“You know that wart on her arm?”  
The Emperor nodded slowly.  
“Yes?”  
“And the mole on her face?”  
“What are you planning?”  
Corin seemed quite pleased with himself.  
“We can’t make them bigger but let’s just say she’ll be keeping them.”  
Sorja let out a roar of laughter.  
“That’s the spirit!” he crowed.

Ariel’s bedchambers

Ariel was feeling none too happy. Her breasts were heavy and sore. Her back and tail felt as though they’d received a thousand bruises.  
After Cora left to deal with Morgana, Ariel had managed to sleep for several hours until now, no thanks to the unmerciful aching and equally restless child, Ariel could sleep no longer and was growing cranky and bored out of her skull.  
‘That does it,’  
Groaning, the young woman sat up and heaved herself off the bed.  
“Just a little float,” she breathed, rubbing her bulging belly. “Everything’s alright.”

A corridor.

“Princess,” a guard greeted as Ariel floated past.  
The woman stopped in mid float, looking from the map Cora had left for her, up to The Cecaelian.  
“I needed to leave my chamber,” she told him. “I’ll only be out a little while. You won’t need to come with me.”  
To her surprise, the guard simply nodded.  
“Fine by me,” he replied casually.  
Ariel frowned her puzzlement.  
“Am I being watched?” she asked curiously.  
“That’s not for me to say, Princess. Have to ask Corin bout that, you will.”

The Topaz Shrine

Ariel had been floating aimlessly for some time. She was feeling a little less like an exploding volcano and had been debating on whether or not it was time to return to her chambers when she came across a doorway.  
“What’s in there?” Ariel asked one of the guards.  
“Topaz shrine, Princess,” the guard on her right replied candidly.  
“And it’s a shrine for …?”  
“The Goddess, Vorlorna, Princess.”  
‘Goddess of what?’ Ariel wondered. ‘I’ve never heard of her …’  
Intrigued, she approached the doorway.  
Pushing the heavy olive green vine aside, Ariel gasped her surprise and delight.  
It was the garden Corin had showed her in the vision. exactly how she remembered it but … different.  
“They defiled our shrine during the attack.”  
Dropping the map, Ariel spun around with a hand on her chest.  
“I wish you hadn’t done that,” she reprimanded crossly.  
Corin seemed apologetic.  
“Sorry, bad habit.”  
Removing her hand from her chest, and crouching down to pick up the map, the young woman spoke again, swapping anger for neutrality.  
“So … I am being watched.”  
A statement, not a question.  
“Not all the time,” Corin answered. “You’re not a prisoner and we are not fanatical idiots. To be honest we’re watching the sisters rather than you.” He scuffed his tentacles uncomfortably. “Cora told me about your dream. The one you had with Morgana.”  
Ariel nodded slowly, letting his words sink in. She floated in a lazy circle around the garden, inspecting delicate flowers with careful fingers.  
“I want to apologise to you personally. Morgana had no right to do that. We’ve seen to it that she’s been suitably punished.”  
“Thank you,” Ariel replied coolly, she paused to admire the silky petal of an ocean lily.  
Corin studied her curiously, waiting for questions, for anything really.  
Was she in shock?  
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
The Merwoman almost giggled.  
Was she alright?  
“You said you had to rebuild everything?” she asked eventually, deliberately deflecting.  
Corin was disappointed Ariel opted not to confide in him.  
‘Baby steps,’ he reminded himself. ‘You don’t want to push her …’  
“Yes,” Corin answered before Ariel could repeat herself. “We did.”  
“How long did that take?”  
“Five centuries.”  
Ariel abruptly let go of the petal she had been stroking.  
“Five hundred years,” she whispered.  
“The damage was considerable,” Corin explained with an air of denunciation he hoped she knew was not directed at her. “They did not just … abolish everything. They poisoned the entire chamber before attacking the statue and raping her Priestesses.” Corin looked to the glistening topaz monument, his eyes sad, haunted. “This is where we were married. Where we announced you were expecting twins.”  
From where she floated, Ariel watched Corin with mixed emotions.  
Part of her wanted to go to him, hold him in her arms whereas another part of her, rather anxiously, begged to leave.  
Curious that the anxious part reminded her of Flounder.  
“I want to know more,” she told him softly.  
The Flounder part of her screamed loudly in her head.  
Ariel wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. It was like being inside Ursula’s lair all over again. Her heartbeat accelerating every passing moment. The voice in her mind, along with Sebastian’s, imploring her stop before it was too late.  
‘Corin is not Ursula,’ Ariel reasoned. ‘He’s nothing like her.”  
No, he wasn’t, but the same desirous power Ariel had felt in The Witch’s’ lair, in her dreams, emitted off Corin right now like an appealing aroma. However … it was nowhere near as potent as she had recalled it to be. The aggressive thirst for the power was gone. Instead, the magic seemed to wash over her and through her in gentle waves.  
Curious.  
Very curious.  
Ariel’s nose twitched, her body tingled and almost … hummed?  
Determined to remain in control, she gave her head a little shake and slowly approached Corin.  
“I need to know more,” she said with a nip of vehemence. “There is no way I’m going to be a good little girl and float away. Not this time.”  
Corin tilted his head to one side, considering her words.  
“I’m not playing games with your head,” Ariel continued. “I have to know more.”  
“You are not well,” he murmured, noting her swollen tail.  
“I have good days and bad days,” Ariel answered evenly. “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean you can patronise me,” she added. “I’m not that fragile.”  
Corin’s rosy lips curled into an acknowledging smirk.  
“Touché’” he said approvingly.  
“I have to know more,” Ariel stated doggedly.  
“You really are an eager beaver, aren’t you?” The Cecaelian remarked, amused smirk breaking into a crooked grin. “If I do decide tell you anything will you return to your chambers and rest?”  
Ariel bit her lip, mentally debating on what she should say.  
She was so wound up and sore inside she highly doubted she could sleep a wink at all. But if she were to let Corin know she could not return to rest there was every chance he would not want to tell her anything and the curiosity would surely drive her to lunacy.  
‘I could count sheep,’ Ariel decided. “That’s got to be better than madness.”  
“Alright,” she agreed with a sigh.  
Corin studied her cautiously then nodded.  
“Alright,” he echoed and extended his hand to her. “Come with me.”  
She frowned at the offered limb.  
“Why?” Ariel asked guardedly. “Can’t we just stay here?”  
Corin shrugged.  
“We could, but you’ll be able to pay attention properly if you come with me.”  
She didn’t move.  
“I swear, it’s nothing sinister,” he promised with a hint of laughter. “You might even thank me.”  
‘He did swear in front of a deity,’  
As the warmth from his hand cocooned her own small pale hand, Ariel felt her heartbeat quicken with anticipation and the slightest bit of dread.

The rock pools

Fingers still entwined with Corin’s, Ariel stared wide eyed at the innumerable rows of white opal coloured, flower scented, frothing rock pools.  
The delicate fragrance the pools gave off wafted through her nostrils, reminding The Merwoman of honeysuckle, rose and vanilla.  
“This is beautiful,” she whispered, awestruck, eyes darting here and there. “I didn’t know this was here …”  
“You can get in,” Corin told her.  
Dubiously, Ariel looked from him to the heavily frothing pool.  
“It’ll burn me,” she told him in a protesting manner. “You first.”  
He shrugged then let go of her hand.  
“Fine.”  
Corin slid into the pool on the near right. There was a soft sloshing as he made his descent. The dazzling opal water rose, reaching just above his chest, barely hiding his wrinkled nipples.  
Sighing contentedly, Corin leaned back, resting his head against the smooth, black rock.  
Ariel stared at him.  
“It doesn’t hurt?” she asked bewilderedly.  
He shook his head, closing his eyes.  
Licking her lips, Ariel timidly dipped the tip of her tail into the pool across from him.  
The water was hot but pleasantly so; reminding her of the luxurious baths she had taken as a human.  
Ariel glanced briefly at Corin, noting he had not changed his position.  
She put her whole body in and a low moan of relief instantly escaped Ariel’s mouth as the water soothed her sore and strained body.  
“Is that a thank you?”  
Ariel blushed.  
“You weren’t supposed to hear that,” she mumbled waspishly. “Thank you,” she added, tying her steam and water dampened hair into a messy red bun. “This does help.”  
Corin did not speak. His rosy were lips pursed, he seemed to be thinking.  
But about whom? About what? Was he going to change his mind?  
When Ariel was about to break the silence with a question, he spoke.  
“Before you were a Mermaid, you were not only my wife. You were the favourite daughter of The Goddess Vorlorna.”  
Every drop of blood fell away from Ariel’s face. She felt as if she were going to swoon.  
“Gods,” Ariel managed.  
She started to slip further into the pool.  
“Ariel,” Corin exclaimed.  
Within a blink of an eye, he was leaning over his pool, holding her arm in order to support her.  
“I don’t think I want to hear anymore,” Ariel whimpered, trembling like a leaf in the wind.  
“You told me you were ready,” Corin chastised.  
“You can’t possibly believe that you can tell someone that they had a past life as a Cecaelian Goddesses’ daughter and not expect them to feel the slightest bit dizzy?” Ariel all but yelled at him.  
“After all you had been through I thought this would be like a duck taking to water,” he replied.  
“Quack, quack!” Ariel snipped sarcastically.  
“I was being serious.”  
“Well, it’s not what you thought, is it Corin!” The Princess snapped. “You assumed wrong!”  
“I never assume anything,” Corin growled, teeth slightly bared.  
“I find that very hard to believe,” Ariel retorted with a snort.  
Giving her a wry look, The Cecaelian slowly released her.  
“Do you want me to go on?” he asked.  
“Yes,” she allowed in a mumble.  
“Are you sure?”  
“For Gods sakes!” Ariel barked, losing her cool. “Stop procrastinating! I’m pregnant! Not delicate!”  
Corin glared balefully at her.  
“A child of the Goddess is rare,” he said at last. “There are only a few of us left in existence. There were more but they were destroyed in the war.”  
“The war?” Ariel echoed.  
What war was he talking about? There hadn’t been wars in the ocean for years.  
“The war occurred over six thousand years ago,” Corin explained, keeping an eye on her lest she start to feel faint again. “Centuries before Triton. It was a surprise attack by Merpeople. Our children were slaughtered during the battle. You were taken prisoner.”  
Ariel lowered her head, staring at her chest.  
Despite the heat of the water, she no longer felt warm.  
She felt cold.  
Cold and sick.  
Merpeople … Merpeople killing defenceless children. Taking prisoners … It couldn’t be possible.  
“During the battle you and I were separated, you were leading people to the surface; I was to meet you there. I was ambushed. I would have died if it had not been for my sister and Sorja. By the time I recovered it was too late for our children,” Corin continued solemnly. “I was unconscious for too long. They were already making the journey to the Goddess’s haven and …” he sighed bitterly. “Word had reached us of your execution.”  
Ariel flinched sharply, her stomach twisted in painful knots. Beads of perspiration developed on her forehead.  
Execution.  
Dear Gods.  
“They wanted to punish us for our beliefs,” Corin went on sombrely. “That was the solitary reason for the attack. They couldn’t understand us therefore they lashed out at us.” He turned to her. “Do you remember your father hating humans and not wanting to co-exist?”  
Ariel nodded wordlessly.  
“That was the way it was with us. We worshipped the female. Most Merpeople chose to worship male deities. This was long before Triton’s reign. Things have changed.”  
‘Yes,’ Ariel thought, agreeing warily, ‘they have,’  
“Your captors sent us a message, detailing how you died,” Corin continued. “After torturing you, they put you to death. But that wasn’t the worst of it. They had to make us suffer.”  
“What could be worse than death?” Ariel asked frowning at him. “I don’t understand.”  
Corin hesitated.  
“Corin?” she pressed gently. “What is worse than death?”  
Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Corin resumed speaking.  
“After you died, your executioners trapped your soul, converting it into the soul of one of their own.”  
Ariel felt her eyes growing wider and wider by the second.  
‘This can’t be true,’ she thought. ‘My people can’t convert souls! They don’t perform executions!’  
“Our people, Cora, Sorja … myself … We would never see you again. You were no longer a Cecaelia; you could not make the journey to our haven. You were lost to me, to our people.”  
He bowed his head.  
“I took my anger out on the men who had been responsible for your demise and destroyed their converter. We learned from the ones we kept for interrogation that … although it had been built specifically for you. They had tested it on other Cecaelians prior to the attack.”  
“So there are others like me?” Ariel asked, aghast.  
“Hundreds, maybe even thousands,” Corin replied in a soft, pondering tone. “To be honest, I think it fair to say that we’ve done a little better than scratch the surface when we found you. In every ocean there were Cecaelians. From what we know, Merpeople rounded them up one Realm at a time before attacking us. This is how we were ambushed. No one could give us a heads up.”  
Ariel shivered and hugged herself.  
“Centuries passed,” Corin went on. “We lived through them in torment. We could not fathom this. We felt as if we had unknowingly angered our deity and lost her love as a result.  
One evening when my pain was at its worst, The Goddess appeared to me. She told me that our people would never lose her love that King Triton’s Queen was soon to give birth to a female child with bloody hair. That child would be my lost mate. The Mermaid reincarnation of her favourite daughter. She instructed me to seek out The Queen’s midwives, The Cecaelia sisters.”  
“Ursula and Morgana?” Ariel guessed wearily.  
“Yes,” Corin confirmed softly.  
She bowed her head.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, frowning.  
“I’m fine. Go on,” Ariel allowed, unable to look at him.  
Corin shook his head again.  
“You’re weary. Perhaps you should rest.”  
Ariel shook her head stubbornly.  
“I’d rather stay here and hear more.”  
“Ariel-”  
“Corin! You can see that I’ve been resting! That I’m feeling much better. I am so sick of all these cliff hangers. Will you please stop stalling on me?”  
“I have concerns,” Corin growled. “You’re returning to your chambers.”  
The Princess knew her warden was not going to bend.  
Nonetheless, she glared at him.  
“I want to know more tomorrow,” Ariel said flatly.  
“I don’t think-”  
She stilled his words with another heated glare.  
“I don’t care what you think! I’m going to hear more tomorrow whether you like it or not.”  
Now he was glowering at her.  
“As you wish,” Corin conceded at last in a great huff. He slid out of the pool.  
“I’ll bring you back to your chambers. Make sure you rest or I’ll have nothing to say to you for a fortnight.”  
“Don’t worry,” Ariel spat, prickling with anger as she pulled herself out of her own pool. “I won’t give you a reason to hold back on me.”

Ariel’s chambers

Angry and confused, Ariel gave the luxurious clam bed an offended look and opted to lie down on the cold sandy floor instead.  
“Well … Can’t actually go home to Daddy and blame him for this,” she muttered darkly under her breath whilst staring up at the walls.  
So …  
She wasn’t a human or a Merwoman.  
She was a Cecaelia trapped in a Merwoman’s body. She was a daughter of The Cecaelian Goddess and she was a Queen, not a Princess, a Queen!  
“Give me yesterday!” Ariel moaned, wiping a hand across her suddenly watering eyes. “I want yesterday back!”  
Yesterday.  
Yesterday when she was just a silly girl who loved humans.  
Yesterday when she was the wife of a handsome, sweet human Prince.  
This was not what she wanted.  
She wanted her yesterday back.  
She ached to have it back.  
“Ariel, why are you lying on the floor?”  
The Princess looked to her right to see a bamboozled Cora floating in the doorway.  
“I’m just confused,” she explained waspishly, adding in a mumble. “Very, very confused.”  
Cora nodded.  
“I see.”  
She landed neatly beside Ariel. Lying on her back, The Cecaelia rolled over to face Ariel and arched her eyebrows expectantly.  
“So what did my brother do this time?”  
Ariel blanched at the Empress.  
“We-ell …” she stammered. “Err…”  
“Yes?” Cora pressed.  
“He told me I’m the reincarnation of his wife. That angry Mermen executed me over six thousand years ago because they didn’t understand how Cecaelians could worship a female deity rather than a male.”  
Cora nodded again.  
“I see,” she murmured softly.  
“That’s the second time you’ve said that,” Ariel grumbled.  
“Are you angry about the content he gave you or are you angry because Corin is making you wait before he tells you more?” The Empress asked.  
“I don’t know!” Ariel wailed smacking the floor. “Right now I just want the past. Everything was clear then,” she was pouting when she added. “Now it’s all muddled.”  
“Maybe you want it to be muddled,” Cora said gently. “Let’s be logical here. You know Corin won’t push you into a union. Maybe you believe that by denying yourself a chance to be happy with Corin you can go back to Eric.”  
Ariel stiffened, her cheeks coloured.  
“We are not playing games with you,” Cora promised. “This is who you are. Who you truly are. Why do you want to live a lie?”  
“Because I am a Merwoman and I am a human! It’s who I am!” Ariel insisted. “If I let any of that go, I’ll be letting go of Eric. I’m scared I won’t love him anymore.”  
“From what I have seen, I don’t think Eric deserves your love,” Cora told Ariel frankly.  
The Princess bridled at this.  
“You don’t know him!” she objected, indignant. “He didn’t have a choice!”  
“Everyone has a choice,” Cora replied solemnly. “Everything we do is a choice. Eric could have stood up for you and your daughter but he did not. He chose not to. That is the truth. Now you have a choice of your own to make. You can wallow in self-pity and dwell over your precious yesterdays or you can look forward. You can be happy.”  
Ariel rolled onto her side.  
“I want to be alone,” she said in a small voice. “Please ….. I can’t deal with this right now.”  
Cora sighed and pulled herself off the floor.  
“Alright, but …” she licked her lips. “You know, despite everything … You actually do deserve to be happy. You’ve done anything wrong. Circumstance did this to you. At least try to see it like that before weeping over spilt milk.”

Cora’s bedchambers

“Oh … what are you doing here?” Cora groaned.  
Corin, Orion and Sorja were perched on the edge of the clam bed Cora shared with Orion, looking up at her with innocent faces and curious eyes.  
“Just wanted to know how it went with Ariel,” Sorja answered, ringlets bouncing around his head.  
Ignoring him, The Empress fixed her eldest brother an icy look.  
“You’ve upset her!” she accused.  
“She wanted to know,” Corin divulged defensively. “You knew that.”  
“Well right now she’s wishing none of this had ever happened,” his little sister informed hotly. “What do you have to say about that?”  
Corin shrugged.  
“Oh please, have a clue, brother!” Cora snapped exasperated. “Or at least tell me what you plan to do? You really did botch things with Ariel. She isn’t happy, you know!”  
“We let her ponder,” Corin answered evenly. “She needs time.”  
“Not too much. All this pondering could prove stressful for her and possibly harm the child,” Orion pointed out. “Perhaps tomorrow you should tell her everything?”  
Now Corin was incredulous.  
“Then what, Orion?” he demanded. “Ariel should be-”  
“From what I can see their health will be at risk whether you hold back or not,” Sorja interjected, trying to help. “But I think it’s better to let Ariel have the whole truth rather than have it in little pieces. Take her back to the pools; you told us she liked it there,” he shrugged. “And let her have it.”  
Fed up and pessimistic, Corin dropped his head into his hands.  
“Fine,” he growled under his breath. “Fine … I’ll tell her everything. But she had better be prepared.”  
Corin raised his head, locking his odd coloured gaze with his sister’s.  
“Tell Shellsa to put a shield around the child,” he told her in a no room for tarry tone of voice. “Pour whatever you have to down her throat or I will tell her nothing!”  
“I’ll see to it,” Cora promised curtly. “Ursula and I are examining Ariel tomorrow morning. Sorja can notify Shellsa now so she has plenty of time.”  
Corin rose fluidly from the bed.  
“If anything should happen to her or the babe …” he didn’t finish the sentence, he left that up to them.  
“It will be on my head,” Cora finished with grim audacity.  
“It will be on all of our heads, Corin,” Sorja added from behind her.  
The look on Orion’s face indicated he agreed.  
“Corin …” Cora swallowed hard. “You might not believe us. Me … But we know how much this means to you. We want Ariel back too. We’re working as hard as we can. Please believe that.”  
Corin’s hard countenance softened slightly.  
“Ariel is suffering,” he told his sister. “And it’s my fault she’s suffering, Cora.”  
The Empress rose up and grasped his arm.  
“Ariel will not suffer for long,” she replied fervently. “The fact that she’s in this position is on all of us. It’s not just you. You did what you thought was best, it was a mistake …. With time and patience, things can turn around. Ariel wants to know more, doesn’t she? Just be patient and honest with her. Just try.”

OoO

“That’s a relief. Not being funny but I really did think he was going to have a conniption,” Sorja said as soon as Corin had left  
“He loves her but she just can’t see it,” Orion remarked, reaching for his mate’s hand as she sat beside him.  
Cora sighed and licked her lips.  
“She’s scared,” she murmured.  
“Forgive me for stating the obvious,” Sorja begun. “But we did kidnap Ariel, Morgana and Ursula harassed her, and then we tell her she’s not who she believes she is … of course she’s bloody scared, Cora!”  
“We never kidnapped Ariel, Sorja!” Orion objected angrily. “We’ve gave her and the baby sanctuary.”  
“Triton’s people are stating kidnapped,” Cora told him warily. “Our Palace spy told me today.”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Orion growled, shaking his head. “Of course they are!”  
The Empress looked to her brother.  
“Look. The way we went about bringing Ariel here was wrong, but considering the circumstances Ariel was in and her shared vulnerability with the child, we’re in a not wholly negative spot, a grey spot if you like. So … We just need to be realistic and stay calm.”  
“Are we holding Ariel prisoner?” Sorja asked, arching a dark eyebrow.  
“Ursula and Morgana would love that,” Cora grumbled, leaning against Orion. “Ursula especially. I hope Ariel accepts us, Sorja. I want her back because I miss her and Corin needs her.”  
“What do we do if she doesn’t want to be with Corin anymore?” Sorja pressed. “Ariel loves Eric. If she were to find out that Ursula and Morgana seduced him, she might not want anything to do with us. We have to kiss goodbye to having our happy family reunited.”  
“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Cora said firmly. “If it does, we’ll deal with it calmly and with understanding.” She untangled herself from her mate then leapt off the bed. “I have work to do, so do you two I would imagine. Or at least bother someone else with your insecurities.”  
“Is it me or has Cora become significantly bossier?” Sorja asked Orion as his big sister flew off.  
“It’s not you,” The Head Of Corin’s Guard sighed. “Trust me, Sorja.”  
The Emperor scratched the back of his head.  
“I’d better tell Shellsa bout the shield,” he mumbled. “See ya in morning, Orion.”

Ariel’s chambers

“How’d you know I’d be awake?” Ariel asked as Cora floated into the chamber upon admittance.  
“Your breathing,” The Empress replied. “It sounds different when you’re asleep. Setting aside the fact that I might the last person you want to see right now, I have some news.”  
“Good news or bad news?” Ariel asked suspiciously.  
“It is goodish news.” Cora replied.  
“Goodish?”  
Cora nodded.  
“Corin wants to speak to you tomorrow,” she explained. “So we’re going to get you prepped and you can meet him at the rock pools.”

The rock pools

Ariel did not miss the pinched look on Corin’s face as she approached the pools.  
“I am going to tell you everything,” he told Ariel. “Cora believed here is the best place for brutal honesty.”  
“Everything?” Ariel echoed, surprised.  
Corin nodded.  
“Everything.”  
“Well …” she licked her lips. “Good. Thank you, Corin.”  
She slid into the pool, sighing happily.  
Floating beside her pool, Corin wetted his suddenly dry lips with his tongue. He felt nausea roll around in his belly and wished it would go away.  
‘I’m not ready,’ Corin screamed inside his head. ‘She’s not ready! She needs more time!’  
But if he continued to withhold knowledge from her, she was going to leave.  
‘I don’t have a choice,’ he decided finally.  
“Is something wrong?” Ariel asked, frowning up at him.  
Corin hesitated.  
“I need to figure out how to tell you this,” he said. “I need a minute.”  
‘He’s frightened,’ she realised, watching him wrestle with whatever demon it was.  
“Are you afraid of me?” Ariel blurted out before she could stop herself.  
“I was actually wondering the same thing,” Corin said. “Are you?” he asked, cocking his head to a side. “Afraid, that is?”  
Ariel wrung her hands.  
“I’m scared of everything I don’t know,” she admitted. “I don’t like this feeling.”  
“I’m trying …” Corin stopped, feeling uneasy. “I want to help. I’m sorry you feel like that.”  
Ariel couldn’t help but smile.  
“Your sister and Shellsa … they’ve poured practically everything under the son down my throat …. “She gestured to the pool across from her. “We can talk properly, Corin …”

OOOoooOOO

“After The Goddess’s appearance I left our Realm,” Corin told Ariel. “It took weeks of searching to find the sisters, but I did. I did not need to describe to Ursula or her sister The Goddess. Although they were raised outside our Realm, they did know of her and worshipped her. During their lifetime, their mother and father raised them to be faithful to our deity in secret, despite the decree that all creatures of the ocean were to worship Poseidon only and that worshipping another deity would be considered treasonous and punishable by death.  
I explained what happened to you to the sisters and asked them to help me watch over then secure you when you were older. Taking you from The Palace as an infant would have been too difficult as there were too many guards patrolling The Palace. Waiting was the best option available.  
The sisters consented to abet me in return for protection from Triton and his Queen should they ever find out about our plan. Thanks to Shellsa, we had a shield wall protecting our Realm, making it invisible to the naked eye so protecting them from Merpeople would not be life threatening. So I agreed to their request.  
The time of your birth came about. I was anxious to see you but showing my face in Triton’s court would have been disastrous. Though slim, there was always a chance The Merpeople involved with your execution and the war would be and attending your birth. I had to remain in hiding. But,” Corin then smiled proudly. “I was able to give you your name.”  
Air shot through Ariel’s nostrils and they flared out like an equines.  
“My name?” she echoed. “What? How?”  
“With Cora and Sorja’s help, I was able to pull my soul from my body and watch your birth,” Corin explained. “I whispered your name into your mother’s ear and she gave it to you.”  
“My sister’s told me I was called Ariel because my mother and father liked the name,” Ariel remarked whilst looking down at the pale water covering every part of her from the chest down except her bulbous belly and hands. “But that wasn’t the case, was it? … It was you.”  
“It was a way of making a connection,” The Cecaelian across from her admitted. “It’s not as binding as the contract, but it was a start.”  
Ariel bit her lip apprehensively.  
“So that is it,” Corin murmured with finality. “Why you’re here.”  
“But I can’t remember you!” Ariel protested. “It’s too … It’s too bizarre to be real! And-”  
A whirlwind of images swept through Ariel’s mind before she could finish the tirade, mostly consisting of Ursula and Morgana. Gasping, she put a hand to her forehead, feeling dizzy.  
“Ariel?”  
“How could you trust them?” the young woman demanded groggily as she righted herself.  
Corin seemed mildly flummoxed.  
“Whom?”  
“Ursula and Morgana?” Ariel prompted, grogginess turning into maliciousness. “It’s not as if they have “Trust worthy Sea Witches” painted on their foreheads!”  
“The Goddess told me to find them,” Corin reminded, all flummox set aside. “And I needed all the help I could get. I gave no real thought to their unctuousness. All I knew was that I needed to find a way to bring you back to me. Having Ursula and her sister watch over you until it was time for me to make a move was expedient. It kept Triton at bay and it also gave you time to grow.”  
Ariel scowled at him.  
“I see,” she said frigidly.  
Corin arched an eyebrow.  
“Do you want me to go on?”  
Ariel folded her arms across her chest.  
“Yes,” she mumbled.  
“Some time had passed when we learnt Triton and his Queen were becoming suspicious of the sisters. I realised that keeping Ursula and Morgana in Triton’s Palace would be catastrophic to my cause. For that reason Cora, Sorja and myself created a scenario where the sisters would be accused of practising witchcraft on Merpeople.”  
Ariel cringed involuntarily as she recalled the polyps. Screaming creatures with wart ridden, clammy hands.  
Corin had allowed The Witch’s do that to people …. All in the effort of attaining her.  
Disgusted, she looked away from him, opting to fix her gaze on the ever-rising steam.  
“Ursula and Morgana were found out and all Cecaelians were banished from Triton’s ocean.” Corin pursed his lips, adding grimly. “I did not realise that his rage would extend to the others. It was idiocy on my part to believe otherwise.”  
‘Karma,’ Ariel thought, only slightly smugly.  
“We took them all in. Men, women and children. They hate the sisters but they trust Sorja, Cora and I. They know we will never let any harm come to them.”  
A sharp pang of compunction shot through Ariel as she realised her thoughts about karma had been cruel and immature. Corin, his family and their people had every right to be able to live with reverence and without fear of rebuke. It was downright inconsiderate and discriminating to think otherwise.  
“I remember people talking about it,” Ariel remarked uneasily. “I wasn’t very old at the time but I remember father and mother being so angry with them. Adella told me later that he wanted Ursula and Morgana to die but mother wouldn’t allow it. It was her idea they’d be punished and banished. The rest of The Cecaelians were banished just to be on the safe side.”  
“The sisters weren’t all that happy with me either,” Corin admitted reflectively. “Apparently life in Triton’s Palace isn’t all that easy to let go of once you’ve had a taste of it.”  
“I never really found anything addictive about it,” Ariel thought defensively.  
“As you already know, as well as banishment, Triton punished Ursula and Morgana. He did this by taking the sister’s youth away. When they were young both Ursula and Morgana were beautiful. Ursula especially. She had enough lovers to fill a hall and because of her beauty, Triton’s Queen feared he would have her removed so he could take Ursula as his wife regardless of the difference in species.” Corin smirked before adding dryly. “She was more than a little glad when he took such a feature away from The Witch.”  
“Father had to use magic to make Ursula and Morgana age?” Ariel exclaimed, bewildered. “That means you can’t age.” She then shook her head.  
“That’s impossible … I mean …. It’s just not realistic! Everyone ages!”  
“Normal Cecaelians age slower than humans and Merpeople,” Corin explained. “They can stay alive for ten thousand years. But if you are a child of the Goddess, you cannot age. Die yes, but not age.”  
“You told me that I died,” Ariel reminded then spat accusingly. “That means everything you told me so far was just a lie.”  
She moved to get out of the pool.  
“Not necessarily,” Corin contradicted. “I told you that my soul was not in my body when I named you, yes? I could not have done that without Cora and Sorja’s help. May I remind you, Ariel, that our souls can be restrained. Had that been the case with your soul, none of this would have happened.”  
Hearing the frustration in his voice, The Princess felt ashamed for being impatient and pessimistic. She had not meant to irritate him. Contrite, Ariel resumed her place.  
“I’m sorry,” she murmured.  
“Ariel …” Corin sighed, wiping at his face. “I don’t require an apology, I just need you to listen. After I’ve told you everything you can be my judge and jury, but only afterwards, is that fair?”  
The young woman bit her lip, debating, finally she nodded, bidding him to continue.  
“After your birth we waited for the best time to act. Three months after you turned sixteen, we saw you swimming through the wreckage of a human ship,” Corin offered Ariel a look of pride. “You handled the shark nicely by the way,” he added with a pinch of admiration. “Glut has never been more humiliated.”  
“Why didn’t you show yourselves there and then?” Ariel asked suspiciously.  
“To put it bluntly, we all wanted to wanted to but we were wary of your father. Triton was still furious with the sisters and I … Well I thought you were too young. You needed time to mature.”  
Ariel frowned at Corin, not wholly finding his answer to her liking. She had always thought herself as a very mature sixteen year old.  
“When we learned you wanted to become a human, we gathered together to make that wish come true. We didn’t have to wait long. You found Eric; he and your father’s rage were the incentives you needed. I would have preferred The Prince to have not been included but fate decreed that he was to be and it was my best chance. We didn’t know when another opportunity would arrive. I ordered Ursula to change you into a human. The contract used for you to sign bound you to me. So if you were to remain on the surface-”  
“It would make me want to go back into the ocean and find Ursula,” Ariel finished stunned.  
Corin nodded.  
“Exactly. I arranged for Ursula to bring you to us after a few years of life on land. Our plan was botched when she and Morgana allowed their lust for power and hatred for your father get the better of them.”  
Ariel shivered as she recalled the giant Witch towering over her and Eric, the storm she had conjured and the scream of intense agony when Eric gored her with the ship.  
“I am sorry for the pain that incident caused you and Eric,” Corin told Ariel sincerely. “I take full responsibility for that it was never meant to turn out that way. Morgana is predictable but Ursula’s is the opposite. But that is no excuse. I should have handled them both more carefully.”  
Ariel said nothing. On the inside, she was frostily agreeing with Corin.  
Yes, he certainly should have.  
“Despite the state it was in we were able to preserve Ursula’s body after the battle,” The Cecaelian continued. “We restrained her soul so it couldn’t return to The Haven and punished Ursula for her mistake by refusing to reincarnate her until you were here with us.”  
“So my blood wasn’t necessary?” Ariel muttered sourly.  
Corin snorted and waved his hand dismissively.  
“Call it theatricality on Morgana’s part. She has always been prone to being a drama Queen.”  
“And Ursula ... Is that why she’s humble around you? Because you punished her?”  
Corin tilted his head back, offering the woman a bark of laughter.  
“I scare her witless,” he admitted happily.  
Ariel frowned mentally as she still found it quite hard to believe anyone could scare Ursula witless.  
“If you reward Ursula, will she go over the top again?” Ariel asked in a sceptical tone.  
“If she does, she’ll suffer for it,” Corin promised darkly. “She’s smarter now.”  
Ariel bit her lip, not certain what she should believe.  
“Magic is manipulative,” she said at last, sitting forward.  
“It can be,” he agreed.  
“I don’t want to be groomed,” Ariel told him flatly, blue eyes narrowed. “I’m tired of feeling manipulated. So just tell me. What do you really want? To hurt my father? Just spit it out.”  
“It was neither your father nor his people who butchered you and our children. The people I held accountable were from another ocean. We dealt with the ones we could find and we dealt with them accordingly. Unlike The Witches’, Ariel, I have no quarrel with Triton. He cannot be held responsible for actions he did not commit.”  
“Would you have let them hurt him though?” Ariel whispered, all the while looking earnestly into Corin’s stormy eyes. “Would you?”  
“No,” he replied without hesitation. “All we agreed to was a small humiliation. I had no idea Ursula was going to let go of her senses like that. I was blind to the signs. Everyone was warning me to be cautious. I didn’t listen.”  
Ariel worried her bottom lip with her teeth.  
“It’s all too good to be true,” she muttered at last. “I’m sorry, but it is.”  
“Then let me put something else to you,” Corin suggested, eyes gleaming intently. “As you already know, before our Realm was brought to her knees we worshipped the female. She was sacred to us. Many Merpeople did not understand or approve of our beliefs. They preferred to worship male Gods and could not comprehend why we would want to worship someone who was supposed to be so meek and yielding. Ultimately their confusion became so profound it made them turn to bloodshed.”  
“My father encourages his people to treat everyone as an equal,” Ariel pointed out. “That’s why no one really minds who sits on the throne.”  
“Yes, but the order of things had been changed before you were reborn, Ariel,” Corin reminded. “When Triton and his Queen came into power, they made changes. They wanted equality amongst males and females rather than discrimination. People were allowed to worship whatever deity they wanted without fear of execution. I admired them both for being so bold. Had our kind not been banished from Triton’s court and ocean, I would have given him my support whole heartedly.”  
“Is that what you hope to gain by marrying me?” Ariel asked, leaning backward this time as her back was beginning to smart. “A political alliance?”  
Corin’s eyebrows rose.  
“You still cannot believe that I want to marry you simply because you are my wife?” he asked her, incredulous. “Even after all that has happened?”  
Ariel pressed her back further against the heated pitch-black stone.  
“It’s just not possible,” she insisted whilst nervously twiddling her thumbs. “If I were your wife, I’d remember you. I wouldn’t have wanted to be a human and I wouldn’t have chosen to be with Eric.”  
“So let’s make it simple for the time being?” Corin suggested almost playfully.  
“How?” she demanded at a complete loss.  
How on earth was any of this going to be easy to wrap her brain around?  
“By believing that I want a political alliance with your father. It is true.”  
Ariel hesitated.  
“Maybe,” she murmured trying to keep the uncertainty out of her voice.  
Corin leaned forward, stormy eyes locking with her own bright sapphire.  
“Something else is stopping you,” he murmured intensely. “What is it? Is it because you love Eric? Or is it because you’re afraid of Ursula?”  
Ariel felt the heat rise in her cheeks.  
The way he was looking at her right now made her heartbeat quicken and her loins became warm.  
“Is it your daughter?”  
Beneath the water, Ariel squirmed restlessly.  
“Or is it because you’re afraid of me?”  
She began to tremble.  
“I-I don’t-” Ariel blinked. “I mean … I don’t know. I …”  
“Shh …”  
Corin’s hand slid out of the odd coloured frothing water. Wet, dripping fingers touching her face.  
Ariel flinched .  
“Shh …”  
She closed her eyes.  
“I know you’ve been scared,” Corin murmured. “I will never give you reason to fear me. I am not like them. I promise.”  
His slender fingers rubbed her cheeks, caressed her eyelids, lips and forehead.  
A familiar scent found its way into her nose. Following it, a delicate pulse developed inside her fanny.  
Ariel almost moaned aloud.  
“Goddess, I could kiss you right now,” Corin whispered.  
Curiously, it seemed as though her companion was a million miles away and she was floating high on a cloud of sexual pleasure.  
The woman slowly opened her eyes.  
Corin was so close now. A few more inches and he would be in her own pool.  
“You could,” Ariel agreed softly.  
Thanks to the smell Corin emitted, Ariel was able to shake off her inhibitions. The scent gave her courage, it made her feel curious, excited. Her defences, like a tiger, lowered themselves to the floor, leaving her free.  
‘Let yourself go … you want this … you deserve this. Be happy,’  
His fingers tangled in her hair, ruining the bun until the bloody tresses fell about her like a waterfall.  
‘I want to hurt Eric. I want revenge,’  
Fucking.  
Before even knowing of Eric’s existence, thanks to eavesdropping on her sisters chats about their secret trysts with other Merboys or men, Ariel had always known that there was fucking and then there was love. However, she had never once believed till now that one did not have to be in love to enjoy being ravished.  
What she was feeling right at this moment was not love. It was desire. A strong desire to be fucked. A strong desire for revenge.  
And what better way to get even with her cheating Prince?  
Eyes darkening, Corin’s large hand drifted lower and lower. Grasping her arm, he gently pulled Ariel forward till their noses almost touched.  
“But will you kiss me back?” he asked huskily.  
Her heart was pounding like a drum.  
“Only one way to find out,” she whispered.  
She smashed her lips onto his.  
Jerking backwards, Corin seemed taken by surprise by her forwardness. He recovered quickly, returning her kiss with equal hunger.  
When the barrier between them became too vexing, The Cecaelian dexterously manoeuvred Ariel into his own pool.  
Facing her back to him, Corin nibbled up and down her neck while his hands toyed with her hidden nipples.  
Ariel closed her eyes and whined; arching her body as her neither region quivered and grew hotter and hotter with anticipation.  
“Please …” she ground out through tightly clenched teeth. “Oh please.”  
Corin’s arms wrapped snugly around her, hugging her to his lean body, rubbing her stomach and nipples with the flat of his palm.  
“Please …”  
Growling wolfishly, her lover worked his way from her neck to her lips, fiercely sucking then catching them between his teeth, being careful not to hurt her.  
Impatient, Ariel’s tongue aggressively pushed against Corin’s mouth, trying to find a way inside.  
Laughing deep within his throat, he playfully resisted.  
And then Ariel’s blasted boy Prince paid a visit to his mind.  
The lad was smiling and laughing. Around him hung the stench of lavender, dog, horse and sweat.  
Corin ignored the visage, refusing to be cowed.  
This mental picture was above suspicion. It was perfectly natural, but what was, for him, actually disconcerting was the following image.  
Ariel and Eric … lying naked and entwined on a white satin, red rose petal strewn, bed. Their scents mingling, faces happy and content.  
Her wedding night.  
Jealously and repulsion welled up in Corin’s breast. Covetously he clutched The Princess tighter to his wet, hot body.  
Seeing Corin had let his guard down, Ariel swiftly manoeuvred her own body till she was facing him. Wasting no more time, The Princess bent her head toward him, thrusting her pink tongue hard against his teeth.  
Corin growled at her and tried to pull away but Ariel was persistent, pushing and pushing till he finally gave in, groaning in ecstasy as she vigorously explored his mouth.  
Corin shifted backwards, letting Ariel settle on top of him, running his hands up and down her slender back.  
Ariel whined again. She felt as if she were on fire. A fire that didn’t hurt. A fire that made her feel as if she was soaring.  
‘Why didn’t you make me burn, Eric? Why didn’t you make me soar?’  
She tangled her hands in Corin’s black mane, entwining her tongue with his, ardently recapturing his mouth and sucking on his tongue.  
Leaving his fears behind, Corin rolled till Ariel was beneath him. Panting, he eased his black member out and rubbed it against her cyan tail.  
“Oh!” Ariel gasped.  
Once again, in Corin’s mind, Eric appeared again.  
This time The Prince was on his knees begging Ariel for forgiveness, promising resolutely he would never lie with another woman ever again.  
The Princess had an empowered look on her face. Her blue eyes sparkled in the aftermath of her rightfully received vengeance.  
Corin closed his eyes. Bile rose in his throat.  
Another vision. Also unwanted. He saw a tired but joyful Ariel was lying in bed, tenderly suckling a baby human girl to her bosom. Eric and his family surrounded both mother and child, looking upon Ariel and the babe with glowing, happy faces.  
Unable to stand anymore, Corin abruptly pulled his head away from Ariel’s active mouth, startling the woman from their passion play.  
“Cor-Corin?” Ariel stammered bewilderedly.  
Panting deeply, The Monarch buried his face into The Princess’s swan like neck.  
“I want you … But I can’t,” he whispered brokenly. “I can’t.”  
Corin’s taut member, pressed against Ariel’s nearly split tail, reluctantly slid back into hiding.  
Cuddled against him, Ariel felt her heartbeat begin to return to normality. She felt an immense range of emotions hit her all at once like a battering ram would a wall. Relief, longing, regret, self-hatred, pity, shame. She sagged against Corin’s heaving body, unable to bear the weight of them. Hot tears seeped down her flushing cheeks and the approaching climax she had so desperately craved faded into a disappointing nothing.  
Corin nuzzled her neck.  
“I cannot take you,” he told Ariel. “Not while Eric’s still in your mind. I can’t compete with him. I won’t.” Corin pulled away in order to look down at her, beautiful eyes filled with anguish. “You have to become my Ariel on your own,” he told her, stroking her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. “There’s no other way.”  
“You’ve already taken me by force,” she spat, tears rolling down her ruddy cheeks. “You could have left me alone but you didn’t.”  
Wrenching herself away from him, Ariel pulled herself out of the pool, her eyes scathing, her mouth pouting.  
Corin followed. Not at all impressed with her behaviour.  
“You’re like a child who is about to have a conniption,” he snapped.  
“Well I think that would be my prerogative, wouldn’t it?” Ariel demanded crossly. “You wanted me to be with you. I was more than happy to oblige then all of a sudden you’re flaccid!”  
“I am not flaccid!” Corin protested indignantly. “I realised taking advantage of you whilst you are pining over your stinking husband was the wrong thing to do! I also don’t believe that getting back at Eric by shagging me is the answer to any of your problems!”  
“Eric doesn’t stink!” Ariel shouted defensively, tiny fists balling. “Your big nose just likes to misconstrue everything!”  
And with a loud huff, she left.

Ariel’s chambers

After throwing a grey statuette at a wall, Ariel opted for a lie down.  
“Damn you!” she hissed through tightly clenched teeth and punched the spongy mattress.  
Corin had seen right through her. Definitely not what she had wanted him to do.  
Yes, she had wanted him to fuck her just so she could be even with her husband. The idea of revenge intercourse had been deliciously perfect at the time.  
Now it made her feel sour and needy.  
“Little one, I have really made a gigantic mess of things,” Ariel moaned to her child.  
In response, the foetus kicked her hard, making Ariel gasp in pain.  
“Fair enough,” The Merwoman conceded, tenderly patting her sore belly. “But I won’t be talking to Corin till I’m ready.”  
Lying down, Ariel nestled into the bed, closing her eyes.  
‘Sleep without the perchance to dream,’ she thought.

OoO

No matter how she tried, Ariel could not get to sleep.  
Eric haunted her whenever she closed her eyes. His happy face smiling at her. His joyful voice ringing in her ears, calling for her to return to him.  
She missed him.  
A woman with strength, self-respect and pride would have been able to move on. But Ariel did not want to be strong. If not being able to move on meant that she was a weakling then Ariel was glad. It made her resolve to return to her beloved Prince Eric much, much stronger. And she would return to Eric. She would forgive him. She would take him in her arms and kiss all of his fears and doubts away.  
And then they would be happy.  
All she needed was a plan.  
Ariel rolled onto her side, hugging her belly.  
“Sleep, sleep,” I want to go to sleep,” she moaned. 

OoO

It was much later when Ariel was jolted from her slumber by a soft whimpering.  
Groggily, she sat up.  
Her eyes flew open.  
“Who are you?” Ariel demanded. “What’s going on?”  
Like the other Cecaelians Ariel had been acquainted with, this woman was incredibly beautiful to behold. Luminous skin. Large, solemn grey eyes and a sensuous pink mouth.  
But …. She was translucent.  
“I can see right through you,” Ariel whispered. “You’re-you’re a ghost!”  
“I am you,” the floating beauty replied. Her voice soft and melancholy. “I’m not a ghost. I am you.”  
The pregnant Cecaelian Queen …  
Gods!  
Ariel froze.  
The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end.  
“This is …”  
“You need to go back!” The Cecaelia pleaded. “You’ve come so far. Go back!”  
“I am returning to Eric,” Ariel replied, confused. “I just need to get out of here first.”  
The Queen shook her head.  
“The human Prince isn’t pining for you. Not anymore. Corin is the one who’s calling! How can you deny your own soul? You are home now! You are where you belong!”  
Ariel scowled at the apparition.  
“I am not you,” she spat bitterly. “I don’t want Corin. I want Eric.”  
Queen Ariel’s anger melted away turning into profound sorrow.  
“Don’t return to your cage,” she pleaded. “I am begging you. Set yourself free!”  
Ariel shook her head.  
“Go away,” she said with finality. “I’m tired of the mind games. I just want to go to sleep,”  
“You are denying yourself!” the dead Queen cried despairingly. “Please stop it! Why don’t you want to live?”  
The Princess buried her face into her arm, breathing deeply, tears of anger soaking her cheeks.  
“I can’t do this anymore,” she snapped. “I won’t!”  
Ariel raised her head to see if the apparition was still there.  
Nothing.  
It was as if she had never been there at all.  
Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Ariel slipped off the bed.  
Enough was enough.  
She was going home.

Hallway near The Presence Chamber

Peeking from behind a pillar, Ariel looked to her left and then to her right.  
So far so good. The Realm guards had been exceptionally effortless to avoid. There weren’t all that many floating about and the ones protecting an entrance seemed to be dozing.  
However … she had yet to find a way out.  
“There’s got to be a way out of here,” Ariel murmured. “There’s got to be …”  
She looked down to her belly, stroking it gently.  
“Wish me luck.”  
Before The Princess could make another move, a voice in her head stopped her in her tracks.  
‘What are you doing?’ it demanded insolently. ‘Corin loves you! He wants to amalgamate with your father!’  
‘I love Eric,’ Ariel mentally shot back. ‘Corin loves a spirit!’  
‘No he doesn’t! He loves you! Genuinely! He’s trying to help your daughter! You’re just throwing everything he and his family have done for you back in their faces because you’re selfish and insecure! Why are you doing this? You know Eric only ever wanted you for your voice!’  
‘That’s not true at all,’ Ariel objected angrily. ‘Eric still loves me and I still love him! I can’t be in love with anyone else! Corin will never love me for me. He’ll always want a ghost. I can’t compete with a ghost! He can’t compete with Eric, it’s not fair to him, that’s why I have to leave!’  
‘Then you’re an idiot! You’ve tied a noose around your daughter’s neck and destroyed your “real husband.’  
‘Go away!’

A chamber

Ariel hadn’t a clue of where she was but she was hardly discouraged into turning back.  
Swallowing back a howl of frustration, The Princess clenched her jaw and prepared to swim again.  
“Leaving?”  
Ariel gave a cry.  
Whirling around, she found Cora, Sorja and their mates floating behind her.  
Orion and Sorja’s faces were a mixture of sorrow and outrage whilst their mates seemed mysteriously calm.  
“Don’t do this,” Shellsa murmured. “You-.”  
“I want to go to Eric,” Ariel stated, enmity fast taking over her surprise. “I want to go to right him right now!”  
Cora was the first to approach.  
“Ariel, please-”  
“Don’t leave.”  
Both women swung to their left.  
Corin solemnly emerged from a patch of shadow.  
“Don’t leave,” he said again.  
A sudden laugh burst from Ariel’s mouth.  
She did nothing to stifle it.  
“Why Corin?” The Princess demanded. “Are you afraid?”  
Unable to help herself, she laughed again. The sound was almost hysterical in her own ears.  
“I’m more afraid that you’ll upset yourself,” Corin answered steadily, eyes full of foreboding. “And the child, what of her? She is already changing. If you were to go to the surface the overturn of the transformation could kill her.”  
“I’m willing to take that chance,” The Princess insisted single-mindedly. “My daughter is strong and Eric can be reasonable. I can go back and fix everything. We love each other so we can handle this! I know we can!”  
Corin bowed his head.  
“I want to go back to Eric right now!” Ariel shouted, her patience wearing thin. “I am not your prisoner! You told me you could not force me to love you! I don’t! I love Eric! I will always love Eric and nothing will ever change that!”  
“I know,” Corin whispered.  
He raised his head, looking at her with defeated eyes.  
“I will let you go.”  
“You’re fucking Barmy!” Sorja cried.  
Even Orion was flabbergasted.  
A pang of guilt shot down Ariel’s spine.  
“Thank you,” she breathed, ignoring the emotion as it swelled in her breast. “I’m grateful.”

The Presence Chamber

“To make it easier to reach the surface undetected, Shellsa will put an orb around you,” Cora explained to Ariel. “Once you tell it to, it comes off, understand?”  
Ariel nodded.  
“You must realise that the baby will be threatened by the transformation and shield removal, Ariel,” Shellsa added gravely. “She may not be able to survive.”  
“I know, but she’s strong,” The Princess replied, patting her stomach.  
Corin approached her.  
“Should you change your mind,” he began gently.  
“I won’t!” Ariel snapped, cutting him off venomously.  
“Should you change your mind,” Corin continued firmly., determined to finish “You can return. We will bring you straight back here the moment you call for us.”  
“I won’t,” Ariel repeated firmly. “I don’t belong here. I’m not coming back.” She paused. “I never want to see you again.”

OoO

“You wanka,” Orion hissed at Corin as they watched Ariel float towards the surface.  
“You’re barking!” Sorja added, disgusted.  
Corin said nothing, he continued to watch The Princess’ ascent and when she was gone from his sight, he too vanished.  
“Corin!” Orion shouted after him. “For the love of-Don’t let her go!”  
“Leave him alone,” Cora murmured putting a slim hand on her beloved’s arm.  
“But he’s-”  
“He loves her,” she cut off sharply. In a much softer tone, The Empress continued. “And sometimes we have to let the ones we love go. This is a true definition of love, Orion.”

Corin’s bedchambers

Corin was holding the betrothal jewellery. Sitting inside his clam, lips parted, eyes welled up with unshed tears. When sensing an unannounced presence he swiftly glanced to his right, ready to spit out poison at the intruder.  
Seeing who it was, he smiled wanly.  
“She’s gone,” he croaked, tears spilling down his cheeks.  
Sitting beside him, Cora put a sisterly arm around his shoulders, saying nothing.  
“I can’t hate her for going,” Corin whispered forlornly. “I thought I was going to but-”  
“Shh.”  
Corin shuddered.  
“I want my wife back,” he choked out.  
“I know,” Cora replied sadly. “I know.” She sniffed and sighed, “We all want Ariel back.”  
In silence, brother and sister mourned over the loss of their Ariel.

The surface, outside The Palace walls

Dressed in the clothes she’d left by her rock pool, Ariel waddled intolerantly down the beach, wishing with all her heart she could run.  
She was so impatient! All she could think about was seeing her precious husband. Feeling his arms around her! His lips on her own.  
Gods, how she had missed him! It seemed as if they had been parted for an eternity rather than a few weeks.  
“Eric!” Ariel called, hurrying as fast as she could up the massive Palace stairway. “Eric, I’m back! I’m back!”  
“Princess? Is that you?”  
Ariel stopped in her tracks, panting heavily.  
“Grimsby!” she gasped, delighted. “I’m so glad I found you. Where’s Eric?”  
“Eric is away on business, Princess,” the advisor told her when over his surprise. “He’s bound to be away for a fortnight at least.”  
Ariel’s face fell.  
A fortnight.  
“But come. Do let me escort you to the parlour,” Grimsby offered speedily, noting her disquiet. “You can write a missive to him. He’ll no doubt be pleased to hear of your return.”  
Ariel smiled gratefully. Linking her arm with Grim’s, she willingly allowed the Englishman to escort her to the parlour.

End of part one


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited and expanded. Please read again to avoid confusion.
> 
> “You know what they’ll do to her,” he argued angrily. “You know there’s a chance she might never see her child again! That her own people may disown Ariel because of us!”

The surface, The Palace parlour

Ariel blew on her honey and lemon tea before taking a tentative sip and gazed about her surroundings.  
Replacing Royal blue, gold and cyan wallpaper was a garish wallpaper of rich crimson and gold. The furniture was not to her liking either. Pink and gold, red and gold, everything was some colour and gold.  
Ariel rose to her feet.  
‘This room is giving me a headache and the chair is so uncomfortable. I hope our room doesn’t look as bad as this … will they throttle me when I change this back?’  
She was about to send for Grimsby when …  
“I had it changed after you left us. I never fully warmed to your taste in decor, my dear.”  
The Queen stood imposingly in the doorway. Studying her with wintry eyes, red mouth set in an emaciated, guarded line.  
“Your Majesty,” Ariel greeted, dipping into a reverential curtsey.  
“Your dearth has been quite long,” Agnes remarked, still watching Ariel.  
“Yes,” The Princess agreed. “Yes, it was. I’m sorry for leaving the way I did. I’m back now.”  
The Queen nodded slowly.  
“So it would seem. My dear, I have matters that require my attendance therefore I cannot linger. I bid you good afternoon.”  
“Thank you, Your Majesty. Good afternoon.”  
As the older woman left, Ariel felt a strong sense of foreboding.  
What was going on?  
Inside her womb, the baby was anxious. It rolled, stretched and pushed.  
Perhaps the foetus was just as excited about the return of her father as she was.  
“Shh,” Ariel soothed, patting her abdomen. “It’s alright. It’s going to be alright.”

The guest chambers

“Why can’t I stay in our chambers?” Ariel asked Grimsby as he opened the chamber doors for her that evening.  
“The Queen’s orders, Princess. I’m afraid you will have to take the matter up with her tomorrow.”  
“Oh,” she mumbled.  
“Now,” the advisor continued brightly. “Everything you need should be in here. Nancy shall be along soon enough to draw your bath and so forth.”  
“Carlotta usually does that.”  
“For personal reasons Carlotta has taken a leave of absence,” Grimsby informed, his tone not as jovial as before.  
Ariel frowned.  
“A leave of absence?” she questioned. “But … I don’t understand! Is she alright?”  
“Oh yes, she’s perfectly fine. Nothing serious, I assure you.” Grim squared his shoulders. “I must bid you good evening, Princess. I daresay I shall see you in the morning.”  
It took Ariel a while to respond.  
“Princess?”  
“Thank you, Grimsby,” she managed at last. “Good evening.”

OoO

“Ere ye go, Princess,” Nancy said whilst helping Ariel into the bath. “An ere be the sweet meats ee be wantin too.”  
“Thank you, Nancy,” Ariel said softly.  
“Would ee be avin a fancy for anything else?”  
The Princess shook her head.  
“Well, I’ll be gettin yer dinner ready then. Send fa me when ye be wantin out of the tubbie.”

O0oO

After a meal consisting of roasted honeyed swan, boiled vegetables and a goblet of watered down wine, Ariel rang for Nancy, telling her she was ready to retire.  
“Has there been any word from Eric?” she asked whilst the servant braided her hair.  
The wench shook her head.  
“Nay Highness. Mayhap the weathers provin too tricky for a messenger to get to im? Tis well nasty out there.”  
Ariel licked her lips.  
“Maybe,” she concurred.

OoO

Lying in the centre of the four-poster bed, Ariel stared up at the ceiling with one hand tucked under her head the other laid out flat on her stomach.  
She was feeling quite somnolent thanks to her bath and dinner, yet her mind was stubbornly shifting between tranquillity and profound restlessness thus making uninterrupted sleep quite difficult for The Princess to obtain.  
Picking up on its dam’s mood, the foetus began to act up, kicking and pushing her mercilessly.  
Grumbling irritably under her breath, Ariel rolled onto her side, curling her toes and fingers.  
“I need to you to stop that, little lady,” she mumbled. “I need to sleep. I can’t make Eric grovel for forgiveness while I’m yawning at him, can I?”

0OoO0

Clasping her hands over her bulbous belly, Ariel gave up on the idea of sleep tried to think.  
Carlotta had left The Palace for personal reasons. That did not make sense in the slightest. The woman loved Palace life. She didn’t have anyone outside The Kingdom.  
Carlotta would never willingly leave Eric.  
The Queen’s recent attitude toward her had bordered on hostile. In all her years of knowing Eric’s mother Ariel had never known the woman to behave in such a fashion.  
More and more disconcerting questions began to swirl about her head and the more Ariel tried to answer them, the wearier she became. Eyes drooping, she unwillingly began to drift away, eventually surrendering to slumber.

A dream

It was a frightfully searing summer’s day. Ariel had decided wore a loose fitting white cheesecloth dress; her long hair billowed behind her like a shiny red ribbon as she walked along the beach toward the rock pools.  
Finding a spot on the sand that wasn’t too heated by the blazing sun, the young woman sat down, taking off her shoes, letting the brackish water cool her feet. Lying back, she closed her eyes and the smells the earth and ocean emitted filled her nose before wafting into her mind.  
“Hello there.”  
Her lips parted, her fingers curled into the dampened dirt.  
“You might burn if you’re not careful.”  
Ariel lazily opened an eye, far too relaxed to feel disturbed.  
“Whose dream is it?” she drawled sleepily.  
Like a snake, Corin lithely slid out from behind a boulder.  
Lying beside her, he propped himself on his shoulder, studying Ariel thoughtfully.  
“Yours … mine … Does it really matter?” he asked.  
Ariel scrunched her fingers and toes in the sand, breathing in and out, too relaxed to leap up and run away.  
Corin smirked.  
“I didn’t think so.”  
He was between her legs now, looming over her. Cool black silky locks brushing against her sun-reddened cheeks, palms rested on either side of her head.  
She didn’t try to fight him off as a sleek black tentacle glided up, stroking her forehead. She shivered pleasurably at the touch for it was so blissfully cold against her hot skin.  
Another tentacle slid under her dress and thin silk shift.  
Ariel flicked her tongue across her lips. Her eyes darkened.  
Tense this time, she waited.  
“For once I am glad you are not pregnant, my dear,” Corin remarked casually, the tip of the tentacle entering her belly button. “For I intend to do quite a few things to you. I don’t think you’d feel comfortable with what I have in mind so great with child, do you?”  
Mute, Ariel shook her head.  
She had one eye on him and the other on the tentacle wallowing leisurely in the hole in her stomach, hiding beneath her dress and shift. Her body was starting to tingle with arousal but she had yet to become completely lost in his ministrations.  
Two more of Corin’s tentacles tore leisurely at her dress, tearing and tearing until it was naught but twin pieces of white cloth.  
He tossed the material over his shoulder.  
Suddenly, thick clouds blocked the sun hence darkening the sky.  
“I think this is better,” Corin murmured. “I can’t have you boiling, can I?”  
The tentacle cooling her forehead languidly slid away, pushing her soiled hair aside then returning to laze amongst its companions that resided behind their master.  
“Much, much better,” Corin added approvingly.  
He then made a face of concentration.  
“Where to begin?” he pondered out loud. “Where to begin?”  
Her heart beat quickened.  
He smiled.  
“Now I know.”

End of dream

Groggily, Ariel opened her eyes then looked to her left to see virgin sunlight leaking through her window.  
“What in the world,” she whispered staring at the light.  
Lethargic, Ariel peeled back the covers and looked down, inspecting her body. There was nothing to suggest ravishment and yet the stirring, lingering scent of sex and delicious wetness between her legs led her to believe something had occurred during her slumber.  
‘He’s back!’ Ariel thought excitedly.  
There could be no other explanation! Eric was back! He had visited her whilst she had been sleeping and-Ariel’s excitement dissipated and she frowned.  
If Eric were indeed back … why wasn’t he with her?  
If he were back, why would she dream about Corin and not him?  
Ariel gnawed at her lip ponderously.  
Was she regretting leaving Corin for Eric?  
“I’m being stupid,” the young woman groaned at herself, wiping a hand across her forehead. “There’s nothing to regret.”  
Her place was beside Eric. She had made a vow to fight for their marriage and she would.  
She’d told Corin and his family she would.  
The Ariel Corin had loved, the woman who had loved him, was dead.  
In the womb, her child suddenly kicked her hard.  
Leaning forward, Ariel clenched her teeth and groaned in pain. Putting a hand to her stomach, she gingerly rose to her feet, making her way to her waiting chamber pot.  
After a long piss, The Princess bathed then dressed with the aid of Nancy.  
“Breakin yer fast in yer chambers again, Highness?” the girl asked vibrantly, finishing the braid and replacing the ivory comb back onto the polished wooden dressing table.  
“Yes, but could you please tell me if there has been any word from The Prince yet?” Ariel asked, heaving herself out of the chair.  
“Nay Highness, I can’t tell ee but I could find Grim an aso … Mayhap, he’d know?”  
Thanking Nancy, Ariel wandered over to the window, staring out at the view before her.  
“Ah … Highness?”  
Ariel turned to the girl.  
“Yes?”  
“Well Highness … Ya do remember Bill. The lad I’d be courtin?”  
Ariel smiled.  
“Yes I do remember him, Nancy.”  
A blush graced the wench’s cheeks.  
“Well … Bill do say he as a fair likin for me an was opin for me and im ta …. Well …..”  
“You mean he wants to marry you?” Ariel asked.  
The girl’s head could not have bobbed up and down faster.  
“Ais Highness.”  
Ariel looked down at her wedding and engagement rings.  
“Do you love him, Nancy?” she asked.  
“Love, Highness?”  
Ariel nodded.  
“Yes. Do you love each other?”  
The girl made a face.  
“Not really, Highness. He did love his first wife before she died. He just be wantin company now an …. Really … Tain’t somethin I’d be lookin for coz I can’t afford it. Me mother ad position, nothin mighty grand, mind, but she did ave it. She married me Dad and … Well, her family disowned her, didn’t they? They did. So it ain’t for the likes of me.”  
Ariel put a hand to her chest.  
“I’m so sorry,” she said. “But anyone can have love. You do realise that, don’t you, Nancy.”  
“Oh I do … But Tain’t for the likes of me, Highness. See, I don’t want to end up like me Mum. Miserable, near penniless and preggers. Tis why I’m ere tellin ee I won’t be serving ya for much longer. Tis our weddin day next Tuesday arvo. I was opin you’d be able ta come an bless us but Grim do say you’re not to leave The Palace.”  
“I’ll come,” Ariel told the girl, peeved Grimsby would dare speak for her. “I don’t care if I have to have a dozen minders with me. I’ll come to your wedding, Nancy. Don’t you worry about that.”

OoO

Grimsby arrived soon after Ariel had finished breaking her fast, greeting the young woman with a flustered smile.  
“Princess, as I have told you before, I will inform you as soon as I’ve received word from Eric. There is no need for anxiety. His absence cannot be helped.”  
“We had a fight, Grim,” Ariel told the advisor jadedly. “It was horrible. I need to talk to Eric so we can fix this.”  
There was a strange light in Grimsby’s eyes. Ariel felt the familiar sense of foreboding crawl up her back.  
She gulped and willed it away.  
Her baby kicked her hard.  
“Gods!” she swore under her breath, “Stop kicking me, will you?”  
“Your Highness?”  
“I’m fine,” Ariel murmured staring astringently at her stomach. “I’m fine.”  
“I think perhaps you should take to your bed, yes?” Grimsby suggested gently. “We can’t have you seeing Eric in poor spirits, can we?”  
“I don’t need to go to bed. I just need to sit down for a moment. I’ll be fine.”  
“As you wish. But I must insist on sending for your midwife.”  
Ariel hesitated.  
The infection that had been considered dangerous was gone. She also did not want her father to know where she was before she had a chance to speak to Eric.  
“Not yet … I have to speak with The Queen about my chambers first. I want to move back into mine and Eric’s today.”  
She picked up her skirt and made for the doorway.  
“Alas, Her Majesty has left on business with His Majesty,” Grim told her hurriedly, hand on the doorknob. “They will not be back till Eric has returned.”  
Oh … this was too, too much.  
“Her Majesty wished me to tell you that you should remain in your appointed chambers and allow your midwife to examine you whenever I deemed necessary,” Grim divulged seriously. “I do deem it necessary, Princess Ariel, and I will send for her promptly.”

England, Portsmouth, Eric’s ship

“Lady Genevieve,” Prince Eric said, bowing to the dark haired girl standing across from him.  
John, her brother, a tall man with a pale, thin face and a mass of blue-black curls nodded his encouragement at his sister who demurely and performed the most beautiful curtesy Eric had ever seen.  
“Prince Eric,” she replied meekly then kissed his ring. “I am honoured to be making your acquaintance.”  
“Her portrait doesn’t do her justice,” one of Eric’s entourage told Genevieve’s brother. “She’s a rare beauty.”  
The young man smiled, pleased.  
“She’s fit for a king,” he replied.  
Uneasy, Eric licked his lips and ran a hand through his black hair.  
“Indeed she is,” he agreed reluctantly.  
“Do you play cards, Your Highness?” Lady Genevieve asked, large dark eyes peering up at him.  
“I’d love a game,” he admitted. “Just don’t let me win.”  
The maiden giggled sweetly and the entire cabin erupted with laughter.

The Palace, Ariel’s chambers

“Well everything seems to be in tip top shape, Your Highness,” the midwife said looking up from Ariel’s parted legs. “I can’t see any sign of the contamination you were telling me about. Must have been something that went away on its own. Will you be visiting your other midwife anytime soon?”  
“I will after Eric gets back,” Ariel replied candidly. “We have things to talk about. I want to wait for him.” She squirmed, trying to get comfortable. “May I …? Nancy, my maid. She asked me to go to her wedding, it’s on Tuesday. I told her I would go.”  
“The Queen requested you remain in your chambers,” her midwife reminded.  
“Yes but I thought if you told her I’m alright she would be fine with me going.”  
“I’m sorry, Highness, but you’ll have to decline the invitation. I’m sure Nancy will understand, she’s a smart girl. I really must insist that you think about your health and that of the child’s. You complained to me of an infection. What if it comes back? Please stay in your quarters until The Queen allows you to do differently.”  
Frustrated, Ariel huffed.  
“Fine!” she grumbled. “Fine.”  
“Thank you, Your Highness.”

OoO

Whilst Ariel’s midwife packed her things, she fought the urge to tell her charge she thought she was being a complete and utter twit for wanting to take back a cheating husband even if he were a Prince.  
“Where’s her bloomin self-respect? She’s too good for the likes of him,” the midwife muttered under her breath whilst closing the door behind her.  
“Still,” she added grimly. “Not my place to tell her that.”

oOoOo

Lounging In her boudoir, Ariel gave up on the book of poetry she had been staring at for several hours and opted to star at her bedside table’s flickering candle instead.  
No communication from Eric and her in law’s abrupt leaving taking was a new quandary that bothered her to no end. Why had The King and Queen decided to suddenly depart on the day after her arrival?  
It didn’t make sense.  
“Something’s wrong,” Ariel murmured to no one in particular. “I don’t understand this.”  
She rang the bell for Nancy.  
The girl arrived shortly, giving The Princess a pretty curtsey before asking.  
“What can I do for ee, Highness?”  
“I’m afraid I can’t come to your wedding,” Ariel told her sadly. “The Queen doesn’t want me to leave. But,” she held out a plump money purse and a jewel box. “I want you to have these. The money is for you and your mother. The jewel box is for you, it’s a keepsake. Not for your dowry. You can pass it on to your own little girl one day.”  
Nancy immediately blushed with pleasure and surprise.  
“Oh my …” she gasped, a slim hand on her shapely bosom. “Oh blessed Jesu! Thank ye, Highness and God bless ee! Tis more than I deserve! Ye be so kind, I shan’t forget ee!”

Eric’s cabin

They had not long been back from England when Eric received a letter from his mother.  
After a curt “Thank you” The Prince took the scroll from the ship’s captain. Upon breaking the crimson wax seal, he began to read.  
“Eric?” the weather beaten man asked, frowning questionably.  
The Prince nearly jumped out of his own hide. He had quite forgotten his captain had remained; clearly the man had been wanting orders.  
“My wife has returned … She wants to see me,” Eric murmured, fingers curling around the parchment. “My mother and father are coming here to make sure I make the right decision about our marriage.”  
“That be a good thing innit?” the captain asked, standing between Eric and the crewmember. “Princess Ariel’s a right lovely girl and, beggin yer pardon, but we all make mistakes and it’s not up to a man to remain with one woman all his life wither he be married or no.”  
Ignoring the reminder of his adultery, Eric licked his lips.  
“Prepare a cabin for my parents,” the young man muttered coolly. “They’ll be here tomorrow, noon.”  
The Palace, the gardens

“Grim.  
I need your help. Mother found Ariel’s letters in my cabin. She showed them to father. They’ve threatened Ariel and the baby. Please do something to keep Ariel from writing to me until parliament has dissolved our marriage. Send her to a convent or something for a few weeks. My parents are right. Genevieve is perfect for me and The Kingdom,

Thank you

PS. 

I hope Carlotta is enjoying living with your daughter.”

Ariel’s chambers

“Princess, I bring you good news,” Grim told Ariel as she broke her fast on ham and poached eggs.  
“Is it Eric?” Ariel asked quickly. “Is he back?”  
“No, but I daresay you’ll find this almost as elating. Your friend, The Lady Julianna has asked for your company. A week followed by an additional long weekend of poetry and waist. Return in the late Monday afternoon refreshed and content. Your maid and midwife will travel with you. There is no need for concern.”  
Ariel lowered her teacup and rose from her chair.  
“I thought I was in confinement, Grim,” she queried, frowning at him.  
“Some fresh air and new surroundings will do you good, Princess. Surely you agree?”  
“Well yes. But-”  
Grim clapped his hands.  
“Then it’s settled!” he cried. “I’ll have Nancy pack your things. I’m sure you’ll have a most glorious time!”  
“Grim, I’ve written to Eric’s ship!” Ariel snapped, losing her cool. “I’ve told him I’m waiting for him. I’m supposed to be right here! How can we move past our troubles if we’re not in the same room?”  
The advisor was startled by Ariel’s unladylike outburst, being the dignified man that he was, he smoothed over his surprise and approached the frustrated young woman with a warm countenance.  
“I will ensure he knows that this trip was for your own good. You know Eric would never wish ill to fall upon you. Rest easy, Princess. He will understand your absence. I will take care of everything.”  
‘There’s nothing you can do,’ Ariel decided, fists clenching. ‘Don’t kick up a fuss. Just be flexible. If Grim means what he says he will send Eric to you as soon as Eric returns … Let it go …’

Outside Ariel’s chamber

The Englishman was saddened to say the least. The poor wretch simply did not understand, want to believe, she was being replaced.  
He didn’t hate the woman. She was a decent sort.  
Sadly, things were as they were and there was nothing he could do about it.

Mikkelsen Hall, courtyard

Ariel could not help but blush with pleasure as Sir Lars bent over her hand, pressing a kiss upon her ring.  
“Your Highness it has been too long,” The Noble told her as he took her arm.  
“It has,” she agreed. “How is Julianna? Has the baby started kicking yet?”  
“Oh, I hardly care till the bub’s popped out, Highness!” Lars cried jovially. “All this feeling the baby kick, it’s utter boredom, I tell you! Now let me take you to your chambers. If you’re feeling up to it, you may like to take tea with Julianna in the gardens before we settle down to a few rounds of cards. She’s been dying to see you, you know!”

The gardens

Ariel had met the light brown haired, cherubic Julianna on the first anniversary of her and Eric’s marriage. Lady Julianna had been one of the few members of Eric’s court Ariel had gotten along with. The other women had made Ariel feel considerably unwelcome and uncomfortable whereas Julianna simply adored Ariel and took her under her wing immediately.  
“I’ve heard on the gossip vine that you and Eric are having trouble,” Julianna quipped, filling their cups with the hot brown liquid then reaching for a pastry dish.  
Accepting a small starfish biscuit, Ariel bit her lip, debating on whether she should say anything.  
“You must realise that men do it all the time,” Julianna told Ariel in a deadly serious tone. “If you entered that union believing you had any power at all, you’re a fool.” she nodded in the direction of a leaf-strewn path. “That’s where Lars keeps his harem,” she told Ariel. “I know where it is because my father built it for him. I followed them there, you see. I was one … and four. We had just announced I was with child again. I didn’t lose the baby, thank god. But I did lose my naivety.”  
Ariel crumbled the dainty biscuit in her fingers.  
“Why are you telling me this?” she whispered, face losing its colour. “We’re supposed to be-”  
“Friends,” Julianna cut off smoothly. “We are. We are very good friends. But you have to understand that you need to grow up if your marriage is to survive. Providing Eric with a living male heir is one of the hurdles. You need to remember that Eric is a man. He has urges. You must submit to what he wants. This is our lot in life. Either accept this or go to a nunnery.”  
“How can you say such things to me and call yourself a friend, Julianna?” Ariel croaked tearfully.  
The steeliness left Julianna’s hazel eyes.  
“The Queen ordered me to,” she told Ariel sadly. “A letter was delivered before you arrived. I am sorry, Ariel … I don’t get a say in the matter.”

The parlour

Midway through a poetry reading, Ariel asked her hosts if they would continue without her.  
“Are you feeling ill?” Julianna asked whilst ringing the bell.  
The Princess wanted to launch a cold “My welfare is none of your business you hateful bitch!” at Julianna’s face. Instead she managed, what she hoped would pass as a reassuring smile.  
“I’m just tired,” Ariel said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ariel’s guest chambers

When Nancy and her midwife had retired for the evening, Ariel paced and paced and paced.  
Why had Eric’s mother issued such an order?  
“It’s not as if Eric’s trying to get rid of me,” Ariel whispered as she fretted. “He wouldn’t do that. He loves me …”  
But what if …. What if The King and Queen had decided to get rid of her and Eric was powerless to stop them.  
Ariel immediately snatched up the goblet of brandy Nancy had left by the bedside and gulped the burning liquid down.  
Shuddering, she sat on the edge of her bed, the warmth of the spirit doing very little for her nerves.  
“Oh Eric ….” Ariel whispered, tears trailing her cheeks. “What am I supposed to do now?”

OOO

She was tired. So tired she couldn’t think anymore. She had to go to sleep.  
Eyes drooping, Ariel fell face first into her pillow, losing herself to the brandy-induced abyss.

Back to dream.

The glorious Cecaelian dragged his tongue along her neck then downwards till he came to the bodice of her shift.  
Using the tentacle that had been residing inside her belly button, Corin ripped the shift apart, revealing nearly all of Ariel’s body to him.  
The ruined cloth fell, pooling around the youthful woman’s shapely hips.  
Corin’s breath, hot as the sun, hardened Ariel’s left nipple till it was no longer yielding flesh but akin to a cracked minute rock. The sensation of changing membrane and soft tissue caused Ariel to arch and writhe on the sand. Her lips peeled apart but before she could utter a single noise, her lover’s mouth covered the tit. A thin, kittenish whine leapt out of her throat. Arousal compelling, Ariel squirmed restlessly beneath her seducer, heels digging feverishly into the damp earth.  
A tentacle gracefully curled around her leg, slithering up, it tugged firmly at the material and then tore it away. Had The Princess not been so distracted by the attentions her lover was paying to her bouncing breasts she would have blushed with embarrassment and yelled at Corin for ridding her of her precious covering. Bare breasts were one thing. An out and about fanny was a completely different matter and-oh well …  
Another tentacle wound snugly around her emaciated waist, lowering its tip to rest upon the dark hair amid her legs. Ariel groaned through clenched white teeth, sinking her nails into the skin of Corin’s broad back, thrusting her hips eagerly against his black lower half.  
Releasing the nipple, Corin planted a kiss on her cheek.  
“Not yet, glutton.” he denied playfully. “Wait for me.”  
Corin shifted his head back to suck and bite at her nipples, always being careful not to cut her skin with his teeth.  
The Princess thrust her head back whilst the black limb moved languidly into her, rubbing gently at her core, eliciting a consistent string of soft, deep moans of gratification.  
“Good girl, good girl,” Corin praised huskily and hugged her to him, taking her earlobe into his mouth, suckling lavishly upon the flesh.  
The limb slid through her entrance filling her completely.  
Caught off guard, Ariel gave a strident shriek of surprise and pain. Her lissom body lurched forward then fell back against the humid earth and Corin’s hands.  
He was so thick; it was amazing she was able to accommodate him at all.  
Agonised, Ariel clenched her teeth, straining as she tightened around him.  
Seeing she was having trouble, Corin let go of Ariel’s ear.  
“Easy,” he soothed. “Easy.”  
He pulled her upward until she was pressed snugly against his chest and belly. With lean, warm hands, he rubbed her back, murmuring gentle nothings as she acquainted herself with his largeness.  
When it was manageable for her, The Cecaelian kissed Ariel’s flushing cheek again then began to stroke his black appendage in and out of her excruciatingly stretched and quivering fanny.  
Sobbing into his shoulder, Ariel feebly struggled to match his rhythm.  
“Easy,” he repeated. “Don’t stress. Take your time, darling. Just take your time.”  
She tried repeatedly until giving up and sagging backwards, chest rising and falling with each shuddering breath she took.  
After a leisurely massage, Corin carefully withdrew the tentacle. As he removed the appendage, the bloody haired angel whimpered fretfully from his exit, burying her face in his neck and shoulder.  
The Cecaelian tugged her closer, kissing her neckline and shoulder.  
“Good girl, good girl,” he continued to mutter into Ariel’s hair.  
Lowering her back down to the earth, Corin settled on top of her, hugging the woman possessively to his broad body.  
Ariel moaned softly, accustoming her smaller frame to his weight then slid her arms and legs around his waist, holding onto him.  
Corin kissed her soundly on the mouth eliciting another moan before kissing her again, applying more pressure this time with his tongue and lips.  
The woman responded to each osculation eagerly, swirling her pink muscle with his, following her lover in a dance of tongues.  
As they continued in the dance, Ariel’s neither region grew unbearably hot and hammering.  
Impatient, she pushed against him.  
“Please,” Ariel rasped in Corin’s ear as he kissed and nipped along her neck. “Please, please, please.”  
Corin pulled away from the succulent valley of skin and hugged Ariel so closely she thought he was going to pull her inside of him.  
“Now you’re ready for the real thing,” he declared throatily.  
‘The real thing?’ she wondered. ‘What’s supposed to be the real thing-Oh!’  
Her question was answered when Corin pushed his penis into her quivering, aching vagina. Ariel hissed through her teeth upon his entry, body arching again.  
“Shh, shh.”  
Thankfully, Corin did not stretch her nearly as much as his tentacle had, consequently making frotting much more to the young woman’s liking.  
As he continued to frot inside her, Ariel panted profusely. The most exquisitely wanton pulsations grew in her lower body, gradually taking dominance of her.  
Ariel eagerly rocked her hips forward, urging him on.  
“Do you like this, sweeting?” her lover asked roughly. “Is this what you need?”  
Ariel mewled her rejoinder, making Corin laugh into her hair.

OoO

When their cries from their final climax had faded into heavy breathing, Corin gently slid his spent sheath out of Ariel. Sitting up, he leaned against an ochre boulder and cradled her in his arms as if she were but a small child, lips pressing lovingly against her heavily perspiring forehead, gentle hands combing unhurriedly through the tangled red tresses while she shuddered and fought to catch her breath.  
“You’re coming home with me,” Corin told Ariel huskily.  
Content at last, she smiled sleepily, nuzzling her small nose into his silky chest.  
“Yes,” Ariel whispered hoarsely. “I’m coming home with you.”  
Corin kissed her forehead again, a little fiercely this time.  
“Do you love me?” he demanded.  
“I-”

End of dream, Ariel’s chambers

Ariel shot upright in her bed, pulse racing, perspiration drenching her body, the place between her legs aching, hammering, and so very, very damp.  
As soon as her breathing had died down, Ariel heaved herself out of the copious bed, violently sweeping the canopy to a side and marching over to the doorway leading to the balcony.  
Standing on her balcony, the young woman breathed in and out, closing her eyes and delighting in the nippy night time air.  
‘I want him,’ she thought. ‘I want to be with him. That’s why I was dreaming. I’m full of regret … Corin made me burn. Eric never made me burn. Eric made me … safe. Safe and warm.’ Opening her eyes, Ariel glared defiantly at the moon. ‘I’ve made my choice. It’s final. I want Corin but I still love Eric. My heart lies with Eric. So I can’t go back,”  
She was losing her nerve and imagining Corin as the better choice.  
That was the only reason why she was dreaming about Corin, it had to be.  
An even cooler wind swept over Ariel, picking up the tresses that had escaped her braid.  
It would not be long before Eric returned. When he was back, Ariel decided they would talk like rational adults then forget the whole thing ever happened.  
‘And I will never see Corin again,’  
Her heart ached.  
‘I’ll never see Corin again,’  
“Do I really want to give him up?” Ariel asked herself. “Maybe I am making the wrong choice by choosing Eric.”  
Well …  
Only one way to find out …  
Taking a deep breath, she held out her hand, watching the soft moon glow illuminate the membrane.  
“Come for me,” Ariel whispered. “I’m calling, Corin. So come for me.”  
She dropped her hand, staring out at the star-studded atmosphere.  
“Come for me.”

Lars and Julianna’s bedchambers

“How are Eric and his new betrothed?” Julianna drawled as Lars climbed into their four-poster  
“He hasn’t agreed to anything yet,” the lord corrected, reaching for his novel. “But Eric may as well have said yes to the English filly foal. Parliament is dissolving his marriage to Ariel and the church couldn’t be more enthusiastic about it. Apparently Lady Genevieve is the picture of meekness and quite the beauty. Eric’s confessed in his letter to me he’s already smitten with her. And why shouldn’t he be? Twelve years old, just started to bleed … Bugger me, the little bitch sounds perfect! I wonder if she can turn her piss into wine as well?”  
“What will become of Ariel if Eric does choose to take Genevieve to wife?” Julianna asked, scowling her disapproval on the other side of her face. “Would she live here with us?”  
“I haven’t the faintest,” Lars replied. “I doubt it. Mayhap she’ll want to return to her family or Eric has some kind of set up in mind for her … Remind me to ask when he visits, Julie.”  
Under the layers of furs and blankets, The Noblewoman curled her toes into the satin sheets.  
“And when will that be?” she inquired curiously.  
Considering the disaster with Eric, Ariel’s chances of stealing her husband from her were next to nothing but Julianna wasn’t about to leave anything to chance.  
Friend or no. The wench was not staying any longer than what was necessary.  
“He’ll be here in a month or so,” Lars replied, failing to see the cold frown on his wife’s face.  
“To visit your harem?” she asked frostily.  
Frustrated, the lord sighed.  
“My dear …”  
“Oh don’t you fret, my dear!” Julianna spat, claws unsheathed. “Father and mother trained me well. I’m not going to bite the hand that feeds.”  
The Nobleman instantly relaxed.  
“Thank you Julianna …”  
“But should the …. Heir maker fall off,” she continued scathingly. “You’ll only have yourself to blame. Understood?”

Ariel’s guest chambers

“How did you …?”  
Corin was standing in her doorway. As a human he was beautiful beyond comprehension. Six foot 3 with black leather breeches hugging slender legs and a loose-fitting black silk shirt, open all the way down, displaying his pale chest and lean stomach.  
“You’re not a dream this time are you?” Ariel guessed.  
He said nothing.  
She closed her eyes, pinching the skin on her wrist.  
‘Ow,’  
“You called for me,” Corin reminded in an as a matter of fact tone.  
The Princess opened her eyes.  
“I did,” she then concurred timidly. “I just didn’t realise you could get here so quickly.”  
Corin shrugged.  
“We have ways,” he replied. “But that’s not important. You called for me, Ariel. May I ask why?”  
The young woman wetted her arid lips with her tongue and swallowed densely.  
“I don’t think I belong here,” she admitted disconsolately. “I don’t think … I’m sorry for leaving … I’m so sorry for leaving … I really don’t-I don’t know where to go.”  
Closing her eyes, Ariel braced herself for the verbal explosion.  
Nothing happened.  
Opening her eyes, she stared at him, bewildered.  
“You’re not going to yell at me?” Ariel asked, bamboozled.  
Corin shook his head.  
“I don’t think yelling is going to resolve anything,” he told her frankly.  
“Take off your shift.”  
Ariel’s body grew warm almost instantaneously.  
“Are you trying to seduce me?” she laughed weakly. “Not making excuses but I should warn you I’m a little bit drunk.”  
“That’s why I’m not interested in taking advantage of you,” Corin explained. “Yet. Take off your shift.”  
At a snail's pace, Ariel reached for the delicate hem of her shift and gently pulled at the garment. It fell lightly to the floor, landing in a puddle between them.  
There was a sudden gush as cool night air caressed her naked skin.  
“Satisfied?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.  
He said nothing.  
Instead of covering herself, The Princess kept her hands at her sides, letting Corin see every inch of her.  
The Cecaelian’s stormy eyes glistened appreciatively. Languidly, they roamed from Ariel’s face, lingering when they came to her full, round breasts and then travelled leisurely down to her legs, her toes, then unhurriedly back up again.  
“Unbind your hair,” he murmured.  
Ariel leisurely raised her hands, releasing her ruby mane from its lax braid, letting it descend about her like a rubicund drape.  
Corin nodded his approval.  
“Now lie down.”  
Unquestioningly, Ariel wandered over to the divan. Lying in the centre, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes; waiting for the first convergence of … she had no idea of what he was up to.  
The queer, beautiful heartbeat between her legs made her entire body tremor with anticipation.  
Ariel looked at her arm, noting how the hairs were rising as well as thousands upon thousands of goose bumps.  
“Roll onto your side.”  
Bamboozled, she frowned.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t want to crush the baby,” Corin told her. “Roll onto your side.”  
Huffing, Ariel decided to be agreeable.  
Corin’s arms slid around her waist.  
“I thought you said you weren’t taking advantage of me,” she complained.  
“I’m not.”  
“But-”  
“Yes?”  
Ariel squirmed slightly.  
“We’re very, very naked,” she laughed.  
Corin chuckled into her neck.  
“Sorry beautiful,” he apologised. “But I’m not poking anything apart from the fire tonight.”  
Ariel quivered slightly as his big toe caressed her calf.  
“So what do we do now then?” Ariel asked. She yawned before she could stop herself. “Sorry …”  
There was another chuckle. Corin’s stubble scratched her neck and shoulders.  
“Just relax,” he murmured in her ear, rubbing her belly with his palm.  
“But we need to talk,” she protested, a tad woozy.  
“We will,” Corin assured patiently. “But you need to rest first, Ariel.”  
Her eyelids began to droop.  
“Mmm … I’m resting now …”  
Corin kissed her shoulder.  
“We’ll talk soon.” He pulled her closer. “I promise.”  
Before slumber could possess her, Ariel distinctly heard Corin say.  
“You’re coming home with me.”  
And then her entire world went black.

OoO

Corin had absolutely no intention of taking advantage of Ariel, but he was Hell bent on ridding her body of the smell her membrane carried.  
She stunk!  
He genuinely liked humans when they weren’t behaving like idiots but this profound stench had no business in being on her skin.  
Daphne, lavender and dog …What the devil had she been rolling in?  
Calling for a tub and hot water at this hour was impossible without raising unwanted speculations and Corin hadn’t a clue as to how to boil water.  
Therefore, he was going to have to improvise.  
‘I don’t care if you haven’t made up your mind yet,’ The Cecaelian thought as he pulled Ariel closer to his chest. ‘You are not leaving this bed smelling like your husband!’  
Possessive, egotistical maybe, but Corin had never once claimed he was perfect. 

oOo

When Ariel woke the following morning, slightly hungover, there was a scroll resting on the pillow beside her.  
“You will see me again,” it read in what she could only assume was Corin’s cursive. “Here. Midnight.”  
There was a brisk knock at the door.  
“Are you up yet. Ariel?” Julianna called from the other side of it. “Come on, get up! I’m bored!”  
“Just a moment!” Ariel called, heaving out of the bed and waddling to the fireplace. 

OoO

“what is that lovely perfume you’re wearing?” Julianna asked as she entered the chamber, Nancy and her own servant trialling behind her, both looking like they needed a few more hours sleep. “Is it new?”  
“Perfume?” The Princess echoed, puzzled. “I’m wearing the same one I wore when I arrived. It must be the morning air and the flowers, Julianna.”  
“I know what fresh air and the flowers from my own gardens smell like,” the grand woman pointed out tartly. “I am not a fool.”  
Ariel frowned.  
“What’s this about?” she asked. “I’ve done nothing wrong, Julianna.” Realising her error, Julianna laughed gaily. “I suppose it must be my overreacting nose,” she dismissed as fast as a gallop. “Ah pregnancy! it plays tricks on one’s mind, doesn’t it?”  
Ariel smiled warily.  
“I guess it does,” she replied.  
Noticeably coltish, Julianna told Nancy and her maid to dress them quickly. The plan was for her and Ariel to break their fast in the parlour before seeing their midwives. Get that over with and gaming afterwards.  
Behind Julianna’s back, Ariel quickly raised her wrist to her nose.  
‘I smell like Corin,’ she realised.  
“I want to apologise for my forwardness,” Julianna told Ariel’s back.  
The Princess lowered her hand.  
“Forwardness?” she echoed as she pivoted on her heel so she could see her friend. “I don’t understand.”  
‘Oh I think you do,’ Julianna thought.  
“My words in the garden,” she supplied quickly. “I think it’s fair to say they cut you deeper than you would like?”  
Ariel felt her cheeks redden.  
“No … it’s fine,” she said simply. “I’m fine. We’ll be fine. Eric and I-We just need to talk. After we’ve talked … Then I think we’ll know where we stand.”  
Julianna bit back a flurry of verbal stabs.  
‘You stupid, stupid woman,’ she thought scornfully whilst Ariel went about getting ready for the day. ‘You have no idea of what’s going on behind your back or you’ve delusional,’

The Gardens

“She’s up to something,” Julianna muttered to Lars as they took a turn around their gardens.  
From his notable height, Lars looked down at his wife and raised both eyebrows.  
“She?”  
“Ariel!” Juliana hissed, irritably fanning herself. “Who else would I be talking about, you giant twit! I think our friend here is bedding a servant, Lars. There’s something about the way she looks. Ariel has always been radiant but that’s a different luminosity altogether. And-”  
“And?” Lars prompted.  
“She smells divine. Unless she has a scent from Paris, I haven’t been notified of our friend here has been bedding some buck that doesn’t smell of dog, lavender, horses and fish!”  
“Now you are being stupid, wife!” Lars chuckled. “The Princess is a little fool,” he went on to add. “She wouldn’t know how to be unfaithful if her own life depended on it. Women aren’t that …” he stopped under the narrowed eyes of his wife. “Oh and with whom, Julianna?” he asked warily.  
She smiled.  
“Phillipe. The French ambassador.”  
“Oh Jesu! Really?”  
“He has a tremendous-”  
“I understand, Julianna.”  
Julianna arched an eyebrow.  
“Really,” she drawled. “Nonetheless. Care to make a wager, my love?”  
“Watch her chamber?” Lars asked, relaxing slightly.  
“Yes,” Julianna agreed with a cat like smile, fanning herself. “Fifty pieces of gold if she’s bedding a servant or lord. Are you up for it, yay or nay?”  
“Well she can’t be bedding a lord. The party’s not till next month.”  
The beautiful woman gritted her teeth.  
“Lars …” she growled impatiently.  
“And what if she’s bedding no one?”  
“Fifty pieces of gold and the loser sucks the other off for a fortnight,” Julianna declared. “Deal?”  
“Only if you tell Philippe to stay the bloody hell away from my harem! If he can make you unfaithful to me I shudder to think how many other whores I’m going to lose to that walking, talking cheese soufflé!”  
Julianna nodded and extended her hand to her husband.  
“Fair enough,” she concurred.  
As Lars stalked off, Julianna sighed and shook her head.  
“Well that wasn’t offensive at all,” she murmured.

London, a public house

Corin was exhausted by the time he met with Sorja inside the rooms his brother had rented for them.  
“How’s our Ladyship going?” he asked whilst shrugging off his rain soaked coat and moist doublet.  
“Ladyship is fed up with cooped up in here and continuously posing as a twelve year old,” Sorja answered warily. “She’s changing in the next room and when she comes out she’s planning on asking you a lot of questions, Corin.”  
The Cecaelian Ruler peeled off his gloves and neatly folded his coat and doublet over his arm.  
“Course she is,” he quipped.  
“Genevieve wants to know how much longer she has to keep this up, Corin ….” Sorja stressed. “Give me a fucking estimate or she’ll have my guts for garters.”  
Feeling generous, the elder brother clapped his younger brother on the arm.  
“Your guts are safe and sound,” he promised. “Do you have the speed potion?”  
“Here it is,” Sorja said. “Cora made it. She didn’t trust Ursula or Morgana.”  
“How did their transformation go?” Corin asked as he took the vials, placing them in the emerald green coin purse he had on his person.  
“I haven’t a clue. Wasn’t there. Orion’s not calling us back so I guess it’s fair to say the transformation went well.”  
Corin sneezed and swore under his breath.  
“It’s cold and raining in Denmark as well!” he snapped, irritated.  
“I’ll send for broth,” Sorja muttered, reaching for the bell. “You’ll need more than potions for the journey back if you’re going to make it on time.”  
“Don’t I know it?” Corin growled. “A four hour swim from home to here.”  
“You must be getting old.”  
“How so?”  
Sorja’s face couldn’t have been more impish.  
“It took me two.”  
Corin threw his gloves at him.  
“Fuck off!”  
The Emperor quickly dodged before the gloves could touch him.  
Swiping the gloves off the floor and placing them on the table, Sorja wagged a finger at his brother.  
“Now, now,” he chastised. 

OOO

After the maid had returned with broth, toasted bread and port, the door opened to reveal Genevieve, Eric’s possible future bride.  
Wearing an oversized black wool and velvet robe and equally oversized maroon velvet slippers, a dark haired woman stepped into the chamber.  
It hardly took a genius to see she was unhappy as she shuffled inelegantly towards The Cecaelians.  
“Hello Genevieve,” Corin said rising to his feet and stepping over to kiss her cheeks. “How’s life as a twelve year old?”  
“Don’t tease,” she advised as he withdrew. “Every time someone says I am quite womanly for my age I either want to wring their necks or let the cat out of the bag by telling them that I’m nearly over two thousand years old!”  
“It’s not for much longer,” Corin promised. “Marry Eric, deliver him a son and then if you want, we can fake your death or-.”  
“Abandoning my own child hardly seems like a good idea, Corin.” Genevieve argued crossly.  
“I haven’t finished yet,” The Cecaelian told her patiently. “There’s more than one alternative at your disposal. The chances of Eric and his family know you being human are highly unlikely. After the wedding, you can tell The Prince everything. When he dies, you can stay on the surface with your son, or sons, serving as our ambassador.”  
Genevieve nodded slowly.  
“That might work,” she said.  
“I promise, you will always have options,” Corin assured her. “We just need to keep up our end of the bargain. We promised Eric and his family the perfect bride who can give them a perfect male heir. We need to give him just that.”  
“That’s all well and good, Corin, but I’m still confused as to why this bargain is still going ahead since Ariel’s returned to the surface,” Genevieve said, tawny eyes troubled. “Eric hasn’t said anything but Sorja and I can see that his heart isn’t one hundred percent mine for the taking. He knows Ariel’s returned for him. She might be able to convince him to tell his family and people to accept a female Monarch or go to Hell with their issues.”  
“I highly doubt that will happen,” Corin replied. “Ariel is carrying a girl and we all know that Eric’s Kingdom will not be ruled by a female. His people, family and their parliament will not risk it. Even if The Prince wanted to, he has to honour his family and his people. His country wants stronger ties with England and a male on the throne permanently. We’ve given Eric and his people just that. So keep calm. Marry Eric and let me focus on Ariel, alright?”  
Genevieve pursed her lips.  
“I’ll do this because my family and I are very fond of you, Corin,” she told him with notable reluctance on her part. “My grandmother and grandfather, included.”  
Corin nodded understandingly.  
“Jostin and Rhea have been nothing but valuable allies. It’s because of them I will do everything I can to ensure you sacrifice as little as possible during your time here, Genevieve.”  
The Cecaelia seemed appeased.  
“Well … Thank you for your words. Now I have ten whole hours before I have to look like a brat trapped in a dessert again. We could-”  
“I thought you enjoyed all the bright colourful frocks we truss you up in?” Sorja interrupted teasingly.  
Genevieve promptly swatted him before whirling around to readdress their guest.  
“How do you feel about cards?” she probed vivaciously. “No gambling. Just a friendly game between friends.”  
“You mean me against two cunning children?” Corin badgered playfully, laughing as he narrowly dodged Genevieve’s flying palm.  
“Just wait till the tea and cake gets here!” Sorja complained, fed up. “How you plan to explain Genevieve as a grown woman I don’t want to find out!”  
The lady The Emperor was referring to huffed.  
“Your little brother is such a worry wart,” she taunted. “You have songs written about your good looks and bravery all the time, Sorja. How come no one’s written anything about your addiction to tea and cake?”  
“Oi!”  
“Children. Gently now,” Corin conceded before bickering could break out between the pair.  
“Well if we must play gently …” Pleased as punch, Genevieve clapped her hands. “French Waist anyone?” she asked.

OoO

“Be good, children,” The Monarch joshed as he pulled on his gloves. “I’ll see you back at The Palace in a week, Sorja.”  
“I’ll walk you out,” The Emperor said, rising from his seat. “I won’t be too long, Genevieve, but you may as well change back just in case.”  
“Fiiiinnnneeee!” The Cecaelia grouched stomping in the direction of her chamber. “I’ll be a good girl and become a pampered brat and …” Her rant was cut short as the door slammed behind her.  
Corin and his brother shared an amused look.  
“She’s taking this better than any of my daughters would,” Sorja remarked then gestured to Corin. “After you.”

Public house stable yard

“So what is your plan for Ariel, exactly? Does she want to come back?”  
The Cecaelians were waiting for a lad to bring out Corin’s mount from the stable. Amidst the pounding rain, Corin told his brother of Ariel’s indecision.  
“Ariel needs to rethink her options,” The Monarch replied, watching the rain mercilessly batter upon the muddy earth like the heavy hooves of a shire horse. “She called for me. I’m taking it as a good sign.”  
“For your sake I hope you can,” Sorja replied grimly. “But …”  
Corin frowned.  
“What is it?” he asked.  
The Emperor hesitated.  
“What Sorja?” Corin prompted. “Out with it!”  
“Cora sent me a message earlier on,” Sorja relayed uncomfortably. “I was going to tell you sooner but things got-”  
“What … is … it?”  
“She thinks Triton’s was tipped off about Ariel being on land. Nike saw his guards near Eric’s Palace,” Sorja confessed hurriedly. “If this is true, Triton’s bound to think we’ve tampered with the child and you know as well as any of us how bombastic he is. That old man lashes out before he thinks.”  
“We didn’t fucking tamper with the child!” Corin exclaimed angrily. “We saved its life!”  
“I know that. You know that,” Sorja reminded. “I guess it’s fair to say Ariel knows it too but let’s be logical here. We are dealing with Triton! Triton! You and I both know Ariel cannot present this argument in front of him. He isn’t going to listen to her. We need to ensure Triton doesn’t get his hands on Ariel, at least not until we’re prepared for whatever he fires at us.”  
Sorja would have said more but the lad had arrived with Corin’s bay mare in hand.  
The Monarch took a deep breath, pinching his nose. Tersely paying then thanking the lad, he swung himself onto the mares back.  
“Tell Cora to expect Ariel and me in a week’s time,” Corin instructed his brother, gathering dark brown reins and black mane.  
Sorja stared up at him as though he had lost the plot.  
“How are you going to manage that?” he questioned. “Ariel’s-”  
“A week Sorja!” Corin snapped.  
Kicking the mare’s sides, he spurred her into a gallop.

Beach under Eric’s Palace

Soaked to the bone, Corin greeted the man approaching him with a weak smile.  
“You’d think Zeus would have been in a better mood,” he said, grasping the other man’s arm. “How are you Jostin?”  
“Fucking cold!” Jostin exclaimed. “Come on, Rhea’s dying to see you. You can put something hot in your belly before you head off again.”

Rhea and Jostin’s home

“We could have set you up as Nobility,” Corin said after greeting Rhea. “You know I prefer my people to have every comfort when they’re up here.”  
The dark haired woman waved her slim pale hand dismissively.  
“I was a Roman senator’s wife when I was a human, Corin. I don’t want the burden Nobility insists we carry.” She turned to Jostin and smiled warmly. “Besides. A cottage by the ocean is proving to be very romantic.”  
“How’s Genna?” Jostin asked seriously. “I’ve heard rumours in the town square about Eric meeting an English beauty. The rumours are about her, aren’t they?”  
“It is her, isn’t it?” Rhea added, leaning forward in earnest. “They’re talking about our Genna?”  
“It is Genevieve,” Corin confirmed. “I really must thank you again for your sacrifice. I know Genevieve accepting Ursula and Morgana’s recommendation has been difficult for both all of you. Cora, Sorja and I are highly aware of how close you are.”  
“Genevieve being part human and enjoying the surface made her a logical choice. Yes, we are close but we’re not interested in being labelled as … clingy,” Jostin explained with a shrug.  
“Back to your earlier question,” Corin allowed himself a quick sip of the ale Rhea had poured for him. “Your granddaughter is well. Annoyed she has to keep up this pretence but she’s well. Sorja’s with her as her guardian. He’ll oversee everything until the marriage.” He looked to Rhea. “How are your sowing skills?”  
“They’re fine,” she answered, quite perplexed. “But I’m curious as to why you’re asking. Did you rip something?”  
“Personal seamstress to Eric’s new Princess,” Corin divulged. “Genevieve has already decided she’ll seek you both out as soon as she’s able. You won’t become Nobility, but you’ll be able to see your granddaughter.”  
Eyes welling with tears, the former human beamed.  
“That would make me, us, very happy, Corin,” she choked out.

Mikkelsen Hall, the west wing

Tired but no longer freezing, Corin slipped past the servants. Cautiously making his way to Ariel’s chamber.  
“Er Ladyship thinks The Princess as a lover? Even the soddin notion!” he heard a young girl’s voice exclaim whilst drawing closer to his destination. “Mistress be a good woman! She ain’t a slattern!”  
“Just quit yer complainin and keep an eye out, Nancy!” an older female voice insisted impatiently. “Tain’t gonna hurt anyone if you watch the sodding door till dawn!”  
Nancy’s reply was a defeated litany of curses. As the girl’s voice faded, Corin sighed inwardly.  
‘Thank Goddess for the silencing charm’ he thought wryly. ‘Right, change of route. I’ll brave the balcony again …’

Ariel’s guest chambers

“Hello beautiful. Did you miss me?”  
The Princess looked up from the novel she had been reading.  
“I think it’s fair to say I did,” she replied in a low murmur, sapphire blue eyes green in the yellow and gold candlelight.  
“How much then?” Corin asked daringly.  
Closing the book, Ariel shrugged.  
“A bit,” she admitted.  
The Cecaelian cocked his head to a side.  
“Just a bit?”  
The woman set her book on a side table then curled up on the chaise she was occupying.  
“Are you alright?” she asked, sitting up a little straighter.  
Corin waved a dismissive hand.  
“Just knackered.”  
“I see.” Ariel rose from the chaise and extended her hand to him. “Care to lie down with me?”  
He raised an eyebrow.  
“Just a lie down?” he echoed.  
Ariel nodded.  
“It was nice last time. Cosy and warm.” she beckoned him with her fingers. “Come on, Corin. We can talk later.”

OoO

Snuggling against him, Ariel felt her loins grew warm.  
“Kiss me,” she ordered.  
“Thought all you wanted was a lie down?”  
“Changed my mind. Kiss me.”  
Corin’s rosy lips curled into a smile. “Are you sober?” he asked.  
“Very,” Ariel promised. “I’m sober as a judge.”  
Corin was intrigued.  
“Never snogged a judge before,” he admitted.  
“Go on then,” she invited a little husky. “There’s a gabble too, but only if the kiss is good enough …”  
Corin leaned forward and kissed Ariel on the forehead, inhaling the delicate aroma of roses. Wrapping his arms around her, being mindful of his weight, and tenderly kissed her eyelids.  
Ariel made a sound of frustration, kissing him on the chin while trying to osculate his lips.  
“Kiss me properly,” she ordered crankily.  
“Show me that gabble first,” he teased and pinched her buttock.  
Jumping, Ariel squealed and giggled.  
“S-sorry!” she sobbed, tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks. “Wasn’t meant to be that loud.”  
He kissed her nose, affectionately rubbing her back.  
“It’s alright, they already think your bedding a servant anyway,” he chortled.  
Ariel groaned inside her head.  
‘Julianna ….’  
“Kiss me than, slave,” she teased, curling her arms around him. 

OOOoooOOO

Once again, Ariel awoke the following morning naked as a babe and by herself.  
“I hate it when he does this,” she grumbled.  
On her pillow was a hastily written missive from Corin telling her he would be back at midnight.  
“I haven’t had a chance to ask you why you haven’t taken me back yet,” Ariel said, frowning at the note.  
She could already imagine the conversation.  
“Do you want me to bring you back?” Corin would ask, matching her question with a question.  
“Asking questions with questions is rude,” she would point out.  
“Nonetheless,” Corin would press. “Do you?”  
“I haven’t got much of a choice, do I?” she’d eventually tell him after some melancholic pondering. “Eric hasn’t replied to my letters … This means he’s too angry or he wants nothing to do with me.”  
Ariel huffed.  
‘If any of us is deflecting, it sure as Hell isn’t me,’  
Padding to the fireplace. She gave Corin’s message to the fire then picked up her robe up off the floor.  
Normally Nancy would have been the one to help her prepare for bed, but Ariel craved privacy. After insisting she could manage several times, Ariel got just that. Pouring herself a goblet of water, snaring some grapes from the fruit bowl she sat down in front of her vanity  
“What are you doing?” Ariel asked herself as she raked her ivory comb through her hair.  
She had called out to Corin for a reason but now things were becoming muddled when she desperately needed them to be clear.  
When Ariel had beseeched The Cecaelian to come for her, she had done it with the intention of returning to the ocean with him; however, things were becoming complicated. Ariel doubted she could drop everything and leave.  
There had been no correspondence from Eric, she fancied he still smarted from their fight and was, petulantly ignoring her letters. She had asked Lars and Julianna if either had received word from him deducing Eric would rather communicate with anyone but her. Her hosts swore on their hearts they had heard nothing indicating a return. So. Ariel wrote to Grimsby and received this response. Due to the weather, Eric’s return journey had to be delayed. She was to stay at Mikkelsen Hall until further notice.  
‘Unless I’m making a mountain out of a molehill, they’re all lying to me,’ Ariel thought bitterly.

The parlour

“Nothing!” Julianna cried. “Can you believe it? The servants heard absolutely nothing!”  
“Well I told you …”  
Julianna whacked him with her fan.  
“Don’t start!” she swiped. “God! I was certain she was shagging someone under our roof! I guess she really is perfect after all.”  
“Almost perfect, darling. Almost.” Lars reminded and reached for the tea pot. “Pass the chutney, please.”  
“Oh … get yourself!” Julianna snapped. “And you can forget about me sucking you off tonight. I’ve got a headache.”

OoO

Whilst the couple bickered their way up the staircase leading to their chambers, they failed to see Corin watching them.  
Hidden by shadows and heavy curtains, The Cecaelian Monarch smirked.  
“Thank you silencing charm,” he murmured. 

Ariel’s chambers

Corin entered Ariel’s chambers via the balcony once again and was delighted to see she was still awake.  
“I’ve got a present for you,” he told her as he handed her a small velvet purse.  
The Princess was surprised and pleased.  
“What is it?”  
“Well you’ll never know till you open it.”  
“Candles!” Ariel exclaimed as she drew the strings. “And scents. They’re lovely. Thank you.” Ariel opened a bottle then held it to her nose. “Smells like you,” she said happily. “Thank you again, Corin/ I love them.”  
“Word has it you have a lover,” Corin teased, taking the candles and lighting their wicks.  
As the chamber was bathed anew with a warm, yellow gold, Ariel felt her lips curl into a bit of a smirk.  
“Well ….” She flirtatiously began twirling her blood red tresses between her fingers. “I might do …”  
“Actually I should say, had. Your hosts were arguing over the lack of evidence.”  
Ariel’s mouth tightened slightly.  
‘Of course …’  
Noticing the displeasure on Ariel’s countenance, Corin decided a distraction was in order and replaced the rest of the candles.  
“I guess a bit of fun isn’t out of the question,” he said, eyes glimmering raffishly.  
“Fun?” Ariel asked. “What do you-?” she abruptly yelped as he swept her off the chaise, promptly carrying her to the bed.  
Speedily removing his clothing, Corin made a beeline for the four-poster, pulling the furs and blankets aside and joining Ariel.  
Looming over her, taking his own sweet time in removing her bed clothes,  
starting with her robe, Corin pulled the velvet sash slowly, ever so slowly, kissing every bit of bare skin he revealed to the cold night air.  
“I thought we were going to talk?” Ariel asked breathlessly.  
In no way was she protesting. This was lovely. She was more than happy to go along with whatever Corin had planned.  
“We will. A little foreplay is good for the soul,” Corin explained, squeezing her silk clad breast, thumb brushing back and forth over a nipple.  
Ariel moaned and tingled, she clutched at the sheets with her fingers and toes.  
There was a ripping.  
He had torn her shift in two.  
“How am I going to explain …” Ariel gulped hard as he kissed along her bare stomach. “The shift?”  
“I’m sure an intelligent lady such as yourself would have known to bring more than one shift in her portmanteau,” Corin quipped and deftly dipped his tongue into her belly button.  
Ariel yelped again.  
Freeing her arm from a problematic sleeve, Corin rolled a now fully naked Ariel onto her side and playfully nipped up and down her bare shoulder, careful not to draw blood.

oOoO

“Now it’s time for to sleep.”  
Curling his arms around Ariel, Corin rested his chin on her shoulder.  
He was out in less than a second.  
Equally sleepy, The Princess closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.  
It wasn’t long before she too joined Corin in slumber.

oOo

Hoping to no one would ask why she changed and where her missing shift was, Ariel heaved herself out of bed and headed for the fireplace.  
“You spilt something on it,’ she reasoned as she fed Corin’s customary farewell note to the flames. “There’s nothing to worry about ...”  
The door opened.  
“Mornin, Highness!” Nancy greeted brightly. “How we feelin?”  
“Very well,” Ariel replied stretching out and watching Nancy as she went about her business. “I think today’s going to be a lovely day.”  
“Well I do hope that. Now Mistress Julianna and Sir Lars want to see you downstairs as soon as possible.”  
“Best get to it then.”  
“Ye don’t wanna break ya fast?”  
“It might be about Eric,” Ariel said sitting before her vanity and selecting a scent from the table/ “I’d rather find out what it is first, Nancy.”  
“Alrighty then.”

The parlour

“Good morning,” Ariel greeted Julianna and Lars brightly. “How is every-What happened? Gods! Has someone died Julianna?”  
“We need you to sit down,” Julianna told the younger woman grimly.  
“I’ll stand if you don’t mind,” Ariel contradicted, guardedly. “What is it?”  
“We’ve received news about Eric, Ariel,” Lars added reluctantly. “We-”  
He didn’t get to finish.  
Ariel fainted and as soon as she returned to consciousness, Julianna was kneeling by her side.  
“Thank the lord for smelling salts!” The Lady of the house said. “How are you?”  
“Eric,” Ariel whispered. “The baby?”  
“Both are fine,” Julianna reassured, taking Ariel’s hand and patting it clumsily. “Both are absolutely fine.”  
Ariel closed her eyes and let out a relieved sob.  
“I’m so glad,” she whispered, tears continuing to bolt like wild horses down her ashen cheeks.  
“Take her to her boudoir,” Lars ordered a footman. “Now. She cannot be seen like this.”

Ariel’s chambers

After a cup of tea and some toasted bread she was forced to eat. Julianna resumed her spot beside Ariel and proceeded to give The Princess the full details.  
“Eric is not dead,” she told Ariel gently, stroking her messy red fringe out of her eyes. “But he has moved on. Yesterday your marriage and claim to our throne was dissolved by the church and parliament. You and your child are now considered relatives of Eric. His family has told us if you promise to behave with dignity and not upset Eric’s new marriage, he will be allowed see you as his sister and give you lands and titles for you and your child including other children you may wish to have in your lifetime.” Julianna squeezed Ariel’s hands, adding enthusiastically. “This is good news, better than nothing. Who knows? Maybe you’ll be given a manor close to us?”  
Close but not too close of course.  
“It’s really happening,” Ariel whispered, hand on her bump. “Eric doesn’t want me anymore …”  
She was being cast aside all over again. This time it wasn’t a spell.  
He simply didn’t want her.  
She was being replaced.  
Julianna sighed.  
The stupid, stupid woman.  
Well.  
One couldn’t say she hadn’t tried.  
“I can see you’re still taking it all in,” Julianna said frostily. “You need time on your own. I’ll see to it you are not disturbed. Send for me when you’re ready.”  
Rising from her spot on the bed, Julianna gathered her skirt, trying to ignore the pangs of hate for Eric she was feeling.  
‘It’s not your place,’ she reminded herself as she wrapped her small hand around the golden doorknob. ‘It’s her issue, not yours. You can’t meddle …’

OoOoOo

As soon as she had felt the touch of lips on her forehead, Ariel’s eyes fluttered open at what seemed mere seconds later.  
“You weren’t supposed to wake up.”  
She groaned sleepily and sat up.  
Corin was sitting beside her, still dressed, clearly worried but reining it in.  
“Sorry for not waiting for you,” she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.  
He shook his head.  
“It’s fine. I heard through the grapevine you weren’t well.”  
Ariel bit her lip, opting to stare at her hands she had clasped over her stomach.  
Corin frowned, tense.  
“Sweeting?” he questioned.  
“Could we just-” she shivered, a brand new sob coming out of nowhere. “Corin I need you to hold me right now.”  
His face fell.  
“Oh love …”  
She was wrapped in his arms within moments.  
“Let it out,” Corin murmur in her ear, rocking her back and forth. “Let it all out.”

OOO

“Can we go now?”  
Corin kissed the top of Ariel’s head.  
“Now?” he asked.  
“Get me away from here,” Ariel whimpered miserably. “I can’t do this anymore.”  
Corin slid back, cupping her face in his hands and telling her to look at him.  
“I would love nothing more than to take you away right now,” he told her. “I’m gutted you’re going through this and I’m not telling you that to make you feel better. None of this should have happened the way it has.”  
Ariel swallowed hard.  
“But it did,” he continued. “And you’re hurting. Right now, you need to be quiet and still. I won’t risk harming you or the baby. We need to wait a little longer. Just a little longer.”  
Ariel groaned.  
“No,” she moaned, shaking her head. “No, no, no …”  
Corin drew her back to him.  
“Not for much longer,” he whispered, rocking her. “I promise. I will get you out of here soon, Ariel.”

OoOooOoOOooOOoo

Corin had left seconds before Nancy opened the door.  
“How are we feeling this morning, Highness?” the servant asked cheerfully.  
“If you don’t mind, Nancy. I need to be alone,” Ariel murmured, keeping her back to the girl.  
“Oh … Well … I’ll be leavin your porridge an tea ere for ee then. Come back later on ta fetch it less ya ring the bell.”  
“Thank you, Nancy.”

OoOoOoO

Biting the tender flesh of her lower lip, Ariel resisted a fresh urge to sob.  
What was the point in crying anyway?  
She had always known Eric was going to do this. The voice at the back of her mind had warned her repeatedly that he was doing it.  
Fine.  
Fine.  
Fine.  
They were done. Their marriage was over. But in no way was Ariel ready to admit total defeat.  
Not yet.  
‘I have to act …’ The Princess decided, setting her mouth into a thin, determined line. ‘Eric can’t treat me like this. Not after everything we’ve been through! I won’t let him!’  
Ariel had learned from Eric’s family’s point of view that feeling betrayed was not realistic. She had failed in her duties as a human Monarch so of course she had to be replaced and the sooner she was the better.  
There seemed to be only one option available to her. One, since the idea of Eric and his family running her life a moment longer was not something Ariel felt she could stomach.  
Return with Corin to his home as soon as possible.  
This meant Eric would forget about her and their daughter.  
He would never know his daughter …  
‘There might just be an option three …’  
It was mad. Exceeding her last crazed decision, possibly, by miles.  
But it might work.  
She just needed to think, to tread carefully.

OoOooOoo

“You’re spirits have certainly lifted,” Corin remarked as Ariel clutched at his arse after snogging him hello.  
She beamed up at him.  
“I am.”  
Grabbing his hand, Ariel tugged Corin towards the bed.

oOo

“Do you like cunnilingus?” Corin asked, fingers hovering over the silky strands of Ariel’s dark pubic hair.  
“What’s not to like about cunnilingus?” she asked, winking coquettishly back at him.  
The Monarch couldn’t help but grin back at her.  
“You bad girl!” he exclaimed, delighted. “But you must understand good things come to those who wait, pun intended.”  
He plopped a fat green grape into Ariel’s belly button. Bending over her, he sucked the fruit out.

OOOooOOO

Half an hour into their foreplay Ariel thought she was losing it. Losing it in the nicest possible way.  
Desperately, she bumped Corin with her leg.  
“Please,” Ariel breathed. “Please, please, please …”  
Happy to oblige, Corin set the bunch of grapes aside.  
“Alright beautiful,” he murmured. “Reckon I’ve kept you waiting long enough.”  
“Wait!” Ariel whispered, suddenly freezing all over. “Wait-Corin, is it safe?”  
“Safe?” he echoed, confused. “What do you mean?”  
Her cheeks blushed rose red.  
“The infection,” she explained uneasily. “M-my infection. Could it infect you?”  
“It’s not in your body anymore,” Corin explained once he figured out what Ariel was referring to and shifted so he could lie beside her, stroking crimson hair off her face. “I wouldn’t have gone along with any of this this if it wasn’t safe. I can smell your blood. You’re fine. You can’t hurt me, Ariel.”  
Ariel’s stiff body seemed to collapse beneath his hands.  
“Sorry,” she mumbled sheepish, face crumpling.  
Corin continued to stroke her hair.  
“Sweeting, it’s fine. It’s fine. There’s nothing to be upset over. Now would you like to continue or shall we settle down instead?”  
Ariel wiped at her eyes.  
“I don’t need to sleep,” she admitted, “Actually … I want to get going. I mean. I want to leave with you this morning. Is that possible, Corin?”  
He seemed so pained, Ariel regretted asking the question.  
“Sorry,” she mumbled withdrawing. “I’m really sorry.”  
“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Corin reached for her, cradling her head against his chest. “Goddess. I want to bring you home right now but I can’t risk carrying you with the weather the way it is.”  
Ariel groaned.  
The weather again.  
“It’s not an excuse,” he insisted. “I have to look after you and the baby. If it were just you, there wouldn’t be a problem. But it’s not just you so we have to be patient. We wait for the weather to settle down then we decide when to leave for home.”  
Corin kissed the top of her head.  
“There is one thing we can do that shouldn’t hurt either of you though,” he said with a sly smirk.  
Ariel shivered.  
“No stopping and starting this time?” she asked.  
“I promise we’ll go all the way, beautiful.”  
Corin’s warm hand drifted down Ariel’s side, sliding back into her well once more.  
Arching into the intimate touch, Ariel whined gently as his fingers sought her nub and rubbed it between two fingers.  
She whined even louder upon his withdrawal.  
“Stopping and starting!” Ariel choked out, incredulous. “Cor-Corin!”  
The Cecaelian rose up and kissed her chin.  
“Don’t fret,” he murmured soothingly.  
She whimpered.  
“Shh … Don’t fret,” Corin said again, rubbing her calves. “just checking your sweet spot before We …” He smiled. “You’re very wet down there. Good girl.”

OoO

Ariel gasped and writhed on the bed.  
‘This is torture,’ she thought, quivering on the inside and outside. ‘I’ve never felt like this before … I love it …’  
Lying between her wobbling legs; Corin reached out and brought her aching fanny to his face, growling low in his throat as he slipped his tongue into her hot, dripping snatch.  
‘Oh sweet Pos…’

Ooo

With seamen smearing her quivering lips, Ariel moaned into Corin’s mouth. Raising her hands, she tangled her fingers in his hair and stroked and scratched his head.  
“Where did you learn to do that?” Corin rasped in between kisses.  
Touching her forehead to his, Ariel laughed huskily.  
“I’m not as sweet as people tend to think,” she retorted and leaned in for another kiss only to squeal in delighted surprise when he cheekily pulled her beneath him.  
“I’m not that sweet either,” Corin informed.  
Looming over her, he sought Ariel’s mouth again, teasing her by nipping and licking at her lips before allowing Ariel to seize his face so she could ravage his mouth properly.

OoOOooOOOoo

Impatient, Ariel rolled to her left side and feverishly ground her pert buttocks against his groin.  
“Please,” she panted, urgently frotting. “I’m ready.”  
Patient as The Devil, Corin chuckled into her hair.  
“Steady,” he placated, fondling a pert arse cheek. “We still have a while to go.”  
The cheek attached to Ariel’s own face pressed against the plump, white pillow, she panted violently as Corin surged into her. Her shaking hands tore holes in the sheets. She strained against him, tightened around him. She burned, she soared, she screamed and screamed and screamed.

ooOoo

Sated, Corin curled around Ariel, resting possessive hands on her hip and stomach.  
The young woman moaned leaned against him, appreciating the contact.  
“Don’t get too comfortable,” he muttered and slid backwards in order to extract himself from her vagina.  
Ariel winced as Corin eased his flaccid member out of her fanny.  
There was a cold rush with an adjacent sharp sting as her lower half recognised it was empty.  
“Close your eyes, love,” Corin murmured, hugging her tightly from behind. “You need your rest …”

OoOoOoo

Another storm was coming. Corin could smell it. Had Ariel not been gravid, this would not have been a concern. But she was gravid which meant getting Ariel back to his home would take longer with or without speed potion. Additionally they’d already, albeit pleasant, wasted precious time fornicating when they should have been discussing her relocation.  
Corin sighed bitterly inside his head.  
Cora was not going to be happy. 

OoOooOOooOooO

The following morning was different. Usually Ariel woke alone and covered in sunlight. So, as one would imagine, she was surprised indeed to find Corin still beside her.  
“I overslept,” he explained, embarrassed.  
“It’s a nice change,” she admitted, smiling sleepily. “I like seeing you here.”  
“I’m sure it is and thank you.” Corin leaned over and tenderly kissed the tip of her nose. “Can you stand up and walk? I was hard on you last night, sorry about that.”  
“I’ll be fine but I need the chamber pot,” Ariel mumbled blearily, peeling the furs and blankets to a side.  
“Let me help you there,” Corin muttered, wiping a hand over his eyes and yawning widely. “Right. Up ya get,” he tugged her to her feet.  
Whilst Ariel relieved herself, Corin plucked his clothes off the floor, dressed then snared a handful of grapes from the chamber fruit bowl. And as soon as Ariel was redressed in her shift and robe and lying on the bed, he was by her side again, stroking her hair and feeding her, tickling her whenever she nipped at his fingers.  
“Isn’t time for you to head off?” Ariel asked, combing through his hair with her fingers.  
“It’s not sunrise yet,” he pointed out, nuzzling his nose into her neck. “And it’s so nice here.”  
“I’m surprised no one heard us,” Ariel remarked hand drifting idly up and down his back.  
“I put a silencing charm in the chamber,” Corin told her in an ‘as a matter of fact’ tone.  
The young woman rolled her eyes.  
“Of course you did,” she said, smiling her amusement.  
“There’ll be a storm later,” Corin remarked, reluctantly pulling away from her neck and chest.  
“I’m supposed to be returning to The Palace early afternoon,” Ariel replied candidly. “I was going to tell you earlier but …” She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. The coachmen and horses are more than capable. I’m going to be fine.”  
“Perhaps you could delay your journey for another day or two? Say you’re feeling unwell?” Corin suggested, pretending not to be perturbed by her keeping that snippet of information from him. “I need to find somewhere for you to wait the storm out before we can go home.”  
“I’ve been through worse,” Ariel scoffed. “This is nothing and I can look after myself.  
Corin was not backing down.  
“I know you can look after yourself but you are carrying a child. That is why us living at the right time is crucial.”  
“Corin I can-”  
“Please. Another day at the most. It would really help me, Ariel.”  
“Fine, fine. I’ll tell them I’m unwell,” Ariel conceded, irritated.  
Cupping her face in his hand, Corin kissed her nose.  
“Thank you,” he said, “I know I’m being an arse.”  
“You are,” she agreed wryly. “But you’re right and I’m sorry for being angry.”  
Studying her, Corin felt that there was something other than frustration behind those sapphire blue eyes. He was sorely tempted to poke her for information.  
‘Later. When she’s in a better mood,’ he decided. ‘One doesn’t poke the angry mother bear unless their life depends on it …’  
“Things have really changed,” Ariel confessed tiredly, taking Corin away from his musings. “And I’m done. I am really, really done with wrapping my mind around these … changes. I just want to leave.”  
Corin felt himself relax somewhat.  
‘She’s sick of it, that’s all it is. I’ve got nothing to worry about …’  
The “buts” and “what if’s” at the back of his head groaned and smacked palms to their own foreheads.  
He ignored them, of course.  
“This isn’t forever,” Corin reminded, taking her hand and squeezing it. “I’ll be back at midnight with ideas. I won’t leave until we know exactly what we’re going to do.” 

Jostin and Rhea’s home,

“Of course she can stay here,” Rhea told Corin, passing him buttered bread and cheese. “When are you planning leaving?”  
“As soon as the weather clears,” Corin answered as he hovered near the open doorway like an overly anxious teenager. “I think Ariel’s keeping something from me. I can’t put my finger on what it might be though.”  
“Do you think there’s a remote chance she might try to sway Eric?” Rhea asked worriedly.  
No had been Corin’s initial reaction to the question. Deciding his mind was playing tricks on him, he shrugged.  
“I don’t know,” he said, needing to be honest. “I’m hoping it doesn’t come to that, Rhea.”  
Not wholly pleased, the dark haired woman pursed her lips and nodded.  
“I’m sure you’ll do whatever you believe is best,” she murmured.  
“Genevieve will not be supplanted,” The Monarch insisted ardently, feeling a prickle of annoyance. “You, Jostin and I know Eric taking Ariel back is impossible. Even in the unlikely event that Eric chooses another girl over your granddaughter, Genevieve stands to lose nothing, I give you my word!” 

OoO

Outside the cottage, Corin reached for the reins of his dapple-grey gelding.  
“What are you up to, Little Queen?” he asked, staring at the rolling ocean ahead.  
As well as the ugly feeling of doubt that was growing every passing hour, home was calling to him and Corin longed for the familiarity of his people.  
‘But I need to get Ariel away from here before I even think about returning,’  
Sighing in resignation, The Cecaelian hoisted himself up into the saddle.  
“Get up!” Corin ordered, urging the animal into a gallop.  
Hopefully he’d feel better after a ride.

Mikkelsen hall, Ariel’s chambers

Midnight came and with it, Corin. Upon his arrival, The Cecaelian Ruler was soaked from head to toe. His white silk shirt was open all the way down; The Princess could see that his useless nipples were more than slightly erect from the outside and inside elements.  
And he was all for her.  
Ariel’s mouth watered. The secret place between her legs grew warm and tingled.  
“You’re wet,” she said, unconsciously pressing her legs together.  
“So are you it would seem,” he replied, rosy lips curving into a small, amused smile.  
“I’m not-” Ariel stopped mid-sentence. Realising what her lover meant, her eyes widened. “Oh-Oh!” She blushed hard, mumbling sheepishly. “You can smell it,”  
“I can smell it,” Corin confirmed. “So …”  
Decreasing the distance between them, he brushed tendrils of fiery red hair out of her eyes, tenderly tucking them behind her ears.  
“So?” Ariel echoed, the heart between her legs breaking into a gallop.  
“What are we up to this evening?” he asked. “It’s our last night in this sodding house. Care to celebrate, my love?”  
Ariel’s smile couldn’t have been any wider.  
“Thank you!” she whispered excitedly. “And yes. Yes! Yes! Yes and yes!”  
Without another word, Ariel reached for his hand. Wrapping her slim fingers around his, she proceeded to lead him to her bed.

OOO

Their climax shattered her into tiny pieces. Gulping precious, sweet oxygen, Ariel sagged into the mattress like a rag doll.  
Rolling her onto her back, Corin hovered over Ariel, lavishing kisses upon her trembling décolletage and face.  
“That’s it,” he whispered, rubbing her down as she panted. “Just breathe. Just breathe.”  
Corin kissed her hair then travelled to her ear where he tugged gently on the lobe with his teeth.  
“You’re a wee glutton, you know that?” he teased playfully. “You’re supposed to be taking it easy.”  
“Oh poo to that,” Ariel mumbled.  
nicely debauched, she curled into herself, dissolving in post coital bliss 

oo0OOO0oo

Yet for the second time Corin was beside her, studying her dace as her eyes adjusted to the candles he’d clearly lit whilst she had been sleeping.  
“You’re still here,” Ariel mumbled sleepily.  
“We need to talk,” Corin told her slowly. “About how you’re going to leave tonight.”  
Her breathing stilled.  
‘You knew this was going to happen the moment he showed up,’ Ariel scolded herself mentally. ‘Don’t be such a nitwit!’  
Awkwardly, The Princess heaved herself up.  
“You want me to come back with you now?”  
Corin smiled apologetically.  
“You haven’t had much of a chance to think things through?”  
Ariel scrunched up her toes.  
“Well …”  
“We can blame me for that,” he replied, trying to joke with her.  
Ariel failed to smile or laugh.  
‘Better bite the bullet …’  
“Actually there is something we need to do before I can go anywhere with anyone,” she said wanting to be serious.  
Corin felt a rush of excitement also an unwanted sense of foreboding.  
‘Ignore it,’ he willed himself. ‘Don’t assume anything …’  
“You want to go again?” he asked before he could stop himself.  
“No,” This time Ariel almost laughed, the embarrassment on Corin’s face was both comical and endearing. “No, I don’t need to go again … I …” She stopped, dropping her head, staring at her heads.  
There was a rustle and a depression as Corin sat beside her. Reaching out, he sifted his fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes.  
“Tell me.”  
She blinked a few times; debating on what words would be the best to use.  
“What is it, Ariel?” Corin asked.  
This time he really was on edge.  
‘I’d better put him out of his misery,’ Ariel decided and took a deep nose-ful of air, sucking it through her nostrils, smelling the fragrant aftermath of their recent fornication and beeswax amidst the cool night breeze.  
‘Here goes nothing,’ she thought, fingers curling into tight fists.  
“I haven’t wasted the time I have had to think,” Ariel told Corin, raising her head to meet his gaze. “I want to go back with you. But-” she quickly held up a hand, stopping Corin from speaking. “Eric needs a son and I want to give him one. After everything I’ve put him through I owe him. I owe him a living son. Eric can walk away from me but I am not going to let him walk away thinking I was only good for singing. I deserve better than that. So just take her out of me and change her into a boy. I’ll go anywhere with you after that.”  
Corin could not believe what he had just heard. Ariel had said-She said- She wanted to-She wanted him to help her do  
WHAT?  
“You’re being irrational,” he managed at last, struggling to rein in his anger, fear and nausea. “You can’t possibly expect me to separate you from your own daughter.”  
“I am not being irrational,” Ariel insisted fervently. “This is what I want! Eric is taking a new bride! I need to give him an heir before he does that! I don’t want to be remembered as an incompetent Princess, Corin! Please, take her out of me and change her into a boy! We can send the baby to Eric and then we’ll-” “Of all the things you could have asked of me,” Corin cried, cutting Ariel off.  
“I don’t see the difficulty,” she told him plainly. “It’s not as if she is your child.”  
“She is your child!” Corin shouted. “She is the child you’ve fought for. I can’t take her away from you! It would destroy you! Why can’t you see that what you want is impossible?”  
Ariel’s lips trembled.  
Damn him!  
“Then you don’t love me at all,” she accused acerbically. “If you did love me, you’d help me.”  
Corin glowered at her.  
“Emotional blackmail doesn’t work on me,” he snarled. “You know I want to help you, that I would do anything to help you and you bloody well know that I love you, don’t be a fucking fool, Ariel!”  
“I am asking you to do one thing for me!” Ariel yelled from the top of her lungs. “Just one little thing! How can this be so hard?”  
“Because I know what will happen,” Corin insisted. “You’ll be fine for a moment and then you’ll destroy yourself!”  
“Since when were you a fortune teller?” Ariel hissed snidely.  
Disgusted, Corin rose from the bed, striding for the doorway.  
“Wait!”  
“Why?” Corin demanded sardonically. “So you can use me to provoke your labour?”  
Ariel flinched.  
“I didn’t-’’  
“But that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” he spat. “Stop lying Ariel, I can read you like a bloody book!”  
“You were the one who chose to believe the lie,” she contended quietly.  
“I did,” Corin agreed brusquely. “Had I realised your genuine intentions much sooner, I would never have come to you.”  
“I am trying to make Eric happy,” Ariel choked out. “He deserves to be happy!”  
“So do you!”  
“Corin!”  
“What about his bride?” he thundered at her. “Did you even think once about her? Eric could be betrothed or married by the time he returns! What about that?”  
“I couldn’t care less about her!” Ariel roared. “Eric could love me enough to change his mind and take me back. If I can give him a son, everything will change for us. We can be happy. I just need to give him a son then everything will be alright.”  
The rage melted away from Corin’s face replacing it was out-and-out antipathy.  
“You’re a needy little fool,” he told her harshly.  
‘Stand your ground,’ Ariel thought. ‘Don’t let him win,’  
She tilted her chin defiantly.  
“I don’t care. I love Eric. He is the love of my life.”  
‘And I am your soul mate,’ Corin thought bitterly.  
“Then I guess this really is goodbye,” he muttered and turned his back on her once again.  
“It doesn’t have to be,” Ariel called out to his retreating figure. “Corin. I told you, I-”  
“No, listen to what you are saying!” Corin snapped whirling on her, eyes ablaze. “Ariel-You are so fucking consumed by fear you don’t even know what you want nor can you see how your indecision is affecting other people! You say you want to come with me but you also want Eric to take you back! You claim you love your child but you want to change her and give her up all the while knowing there is every chance you will never see her again.”  
Corin was done. He hoped Ariel could see that.  
Taking a releasing a deep, shuddering, breath, Corin spoke his parting words.  
“You cannot have it both ways. Your daughter and I … We are not things you can simply pick up and drop whenever the mood takes you ….” He swallowed hard. “Goodbye, Ariel, and good luck with your marriage!”

OOO

Later that morning Nancy entered the chamber to find her charge lying on her bed, curled into a ball and sobbing her heart out.

Jostin and Rhea’s home

Orion was waiting for Corin by the door of the cottage.  
“What happened?” he cried, staring at his fellow Cecaelian in dismay. “Where’s Ariel?”  
Slipping off his horse, Corin stared blindly at the stone, leaf-strewn ground.  
“She isn’t coming,” he whispered.

The surface, Mikkelsen Hall gardens

“Won’t you stay?” Julianna pleaded with Ariel as the younger woman stormed her way to the courtyard.  
Ariel shook her head and gave an adamant.  
“No!”  
“Ariel he doesn’t want to be with you! By going to see him you’re just causing yourself more harm than good. Let us negotiate on your behalf. We’ll get you a lovely home. Servants. We can give you a more than decent living! Please Ariel! Stop and see sense for once in your life!”

The Cecaelian Realm, The Presence Chamber

“Cora,” The Monarch greeted lazily. “What can I do for you?”  
“I was wondering how you were?” his sibling said simply. “It’s been a while, Corin.”  
Corin sat straighter in his throne.  
“No, you weren’t thinking about my welfare, little sister,” he accused stiffly. “Out with it.”  
Cora glared at him.  
“Out with what?” she demanded, hands on ebony hips. “I don’t know what you’re implying.”  
“Don’t play the dummy, it doesn’t suit you at all,” Corin warned “Either spit it out or leave me be.”  
Cora bristled.  
“Fine!” she snapped. “Fine! I shall spit it out! I’ve been waiting for a decision about the sister’s fate. I’m quite done with waiting. What’s it to be?”  
“Have they done anything wrong?” he asked.  
“Nothing new, no. but there’s still-”  
“Cora, we’re a peaceful race,” Corin reminded. “We do not destroy our own kind unless the need to do so is absolute. Leave the sisters alone.”  
Cora stared aghast at her brother.  
“Have you formed an attachment to her?”  
Corin smacked a hand to his forehead and groaned.  
“For the love of-No, I have not formed an attachment with anyone!”  
“Ho and hum, Corin! You know, you really do not surprise me at all. Ariel is gone and you’re making eyes at Ursula!” Cora gave her eldest sibling a disgusted look. “Don’t think we haven’t noticed. It’s all very predictable.”  
“I am not interested in Ursula!” Corin ground out defensively. “We all know she’ll never make a good Queen. We all know when she has real power she has not the ability or the inclination to control herself!”  
“Well if you know that why aren’t you doing something about her?” Cora demanded fiercely. “It seems to me you enjoy being simpered and lusted over by that trollop! It’s just as it was in the past except you haven’t allowed her to see or sense your interest. Pretty soon I warrant you will and within the blink of an eye you’ll both be hot for each other and then she’ll be crowing to anyone who will listen that you’ve got her stuck up again!”  
“Will you stop rebuking me?” Corin cried. “I made a mistake! One mistake! there was no harm done! There was no child and I wasn’t unfaithful to Ariel!”  
“But that’s not wholly true, is it?” Cora parried. “You are not wholly innocent and you know it! There was harm done the moment you contacted the sisters! You favoured Ursula. You wanted to bed her from day one. We all know you did. Yes, I do believe that you were drunk on grief, but I also believe that a small part of you craved her.”  
“What of it?” Corin shot back. “Maybe I did want her? Maybe I’m sick and tired of being left behind! Maybe I like being noticed for being more than a ruler whose wife died then left him because she was too scared to stay!”  
“You are being intemperate!”  
“Do I look like I give a damn?” Corin roared. “I am so tired of it all! So very fucking exhausted! And a little consideration for my needs and some understanding on your part would be welcome, Cora!”  
When his conniption was over, Corin raked his hand through his hair then punched at the onyx throne.  
“Goddess!” he swore through gritted teeth.  
Cora waited patiently for him to cool down, looking on with a distant, mildly bored countenance.  
“Are you quite finished?” she asked.  
Her brother said nothing.  
“Don’t go swimming in muddy waters,” Cora advised, ignoring the glowering. “Ursula will never see what Ariel saw. The Witch only sees power. She will never love you. You are not like her. You need to be loved. She could never do that before and you know she can’t do it now.”  
“So I am just meant to remain celibate?” Corin sneered mockingly.  
Cora rolled her eyes.  
The idiot.  
“No, of course not! Find another mate. There are plenty of other women in this Realm aside from Ursula.” Cora floated over to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Sorja and I left our homes to be with you,” she whispered covering his injured hand with her own. “We uprooted everything because both of us knew you could not function with Ariel no longer by your side. We’ve found Ariel, it turned out badly … Whether we want to or not we have to get on with things. You have to get on with things.”  
“I didn’t want to let her go,” Corin confided sadly. “Then I thought maybe, just maybe she could be happy and safe. Maybe Eric will give up Genevieve and take her back and there wouldn’t be any consequences.”  
Cora lightly patted his hand.  
“Only time will tell.”  
Corin licked his lips.  
“I want to be alone,” he told her wearily. “Please.”  
“Of course. But I need you to think about The Witch’s.”  
“I’ll do it,” Corin replied, promising this time. “I do owe you.”

The Palace, Grimsby’s office

 

“I am writing to tell you that The Princess Ariel has returned from Mikkelsen hall and refuses to leave until she has spoken to you in the flesh, Eric. Please do get here quickly and remember to do your duty to this family and your kingdom; we cannot afford a scandal,

Yours

Grimsby,”

The Cecaelian Realm, Corin’s bedchambers

Corin stared at the glistening betrothal necklace in his hands.  
“Perhaps I should have given you what you wanted,” he muttered sourly.  
Had he done so, there was the slightest chance Ariel would be with him.  
“So the little Mer brat rejected you? You’ll still have me.”  
Corin replaced the necklace. Looking up at the intruder, he frowned.  
“What do you want?” The Monarch asked coldly.  
There was a low giggle accompanied by a faint whooshing. Within moments, Ursula was by his side.  
No longer an obese crone, The Witch was exquisite. Her mane of wavy dark brown hair with lavender hue tumbled over her back and shoulders. Her full red mouth curled into the smuggest of smirks.  
“I’m baaaack, darling,” she purred, predatory eyes sparkling like precious stones.  
“So I see,” Corin muttered, barely looking at her.  
“Shall we pick up where we left off? I’m game!”  
The Monarch shook his head.  
“I’m not,” he replied tersely.  
He moved to leave but was lassoed around the waist by one of Ursula’s tentacles.  
“Not so fast, my dear,” she cooed, reeling him toward her. “You rewarded me, I think it’s time I rewarded you. If my memory’s correct … I think we were doing something like-”  
“I lost myself in you once, Witch!” he spat acidly, cutting The Cecaelia off.  
Not expecting this response, Ursula paled slightly.  
“Corin …”  
Twisting around to face The Witch, Corin practically exploded.  
“If you think I am so tormented that I need to slake my yearning for my wife on you again you are very much mistaken!” he snarled, face twisted in contempt. “Now … I would thank you to let me go.”  
Ursula’s tentacle unwound and fell away.  
“Corin, I love you,” Ursula whispered, still visibly shaken by his outburst. “I was only-”  
“No, you covet me!” Corin snarled resentfully. “The same way you coveted Triton. The same way you covet power. That is not love.”  
“I can’t help it,” she croaked, tears falling down her cheeks. “I really can’t. You’ve been so good to me and my sister. You kept us alive after The Princess left. I want to repay you. I want to make you feel better.”  
“I thank you for the offering,” Corin told Ursula, struggling with the urge to yell. “But please, leave me be.”  
Still reeling from his denunciation, The Cecaelia’s full mouth curled into a faint-hearted smile.  
“Of course,” she murmured, nodding slightly. “Good night, Corin.”

The surface, The Palace dining room

Upon seeing her estranged former husband, Ariel’s anxiety turned into confusion.  
This was not how it was supposed to be. The scenario Ariel had been so certain would play out was …. Was not happening.  
Why wasn’t she running into his arms? Why wasn’t he running into her arms? What was holding them back?  
Why wasn’t Eric on his knees begging her to accept his apology, promising her that he would protect and love their daughter no matter what?  
Why did she feel like her fight for him was over?  
What was going on?  
“You’re back,” Eric said at last, tone incongruously strained.  
“Yes,” Ariel replied, fingers fiddling with the pleated skirt of her dress.  
“I made a decision … After Lars and Julianna told me … I … Eric, I’ve decided that no matter what we can face this together. I am your wife, you are my husband. We can’t let these kinds of obstacles tear us apart.”  
Eric stared at her for a long time before walking over to a window in order to stare blindly at the goings on outside and below.  
Ariel licked her lips.  
“Eric?”  
“We can’t go back, Ariel. No matter how happy we were,” he told her austerely. “I’ve made a decision too.”  
Trepidation stabbed its way into Ariel’s thudding heart.  
“Eric,” she whispered. “I don’t understand … What are you’re talking about?”  
“I’ve been courting The Lady Genevieve,” he revealed slowly. “It’s been decided. I’ve already spoken to your emissary and our parliament. Our marriage was dissolved, Ariel. You have to accept it and move on.”  
“No!” she shouted passionately. “Eric you can’t-you can’t just pass me over when things get too hard! We have to work this out!”  
“Things have been too hard for too long.” he told her resolutely. “There is only so much pressure I can take! That this Kingdom can take! Marrying Genevieve is the right thing to do!”  
“No, the right thing to do is to stay with me!” Ariel shouted smacking her hand against a cream marble pillar. “Eric, I know you have faults. I forgive you for those. I forgive you for everything! Can’t we-Why can’t we just forget about this and move on?”  
The Prince shook his head.  
“You won’t even try?” she asked, voice cracking, heart sinking. “Oh Gods, Eric … What has happened to you?”  
He said nothing.  
Outraged, Ariel snatched up a vase and hurled it at his head.  
“Speak to me!” she roared as Eric franticly dodged out of the way. “Or are you just a simple coward?”  
“Ariel for the love of God just-”  
She seized a bust of one of Eric’s ancestors.  
“Wait!” The Prince cried before the aggravated woman could hurl the considerably heavy object at his head and possibly injuring them both in the process. “Ariel, could you please just wait! You’re right. I am a coward … We’ll talk, all right? … Just … put the bust down and we’ll talk.”  
Satisfied, Ariel lowered the afore mentioned bust.  
Eric nearly fainted with relief.  
“Thank you,” he breathed.  
Ariel ignored him as she stormed past. Well, ignored him until she was standing by the doorway leading to the library.  
“Are you coming?” Ariel asked expectantly, eyebrow raised.  
Licking his lips, Eric nodded quickly.  
“I’m coming,” he croaked. “I’m coming.”

The library

“Ursula and her sister came to me separately,” Eric told Ariel, standing behind the plush pink chaise lounge she opted to sit on. “They promised me a new bride needed in exchange for you.”  
“They told me that,” Ariel revealed.  
“At first I resisted the proposal,” Eric continued. “then I took a look outside The Palace. I saw how unhappy my people were with all of us. I realised I needed to give you up.” He looked at her, face riddled with pain. “Ariel, our people hate you. The fishermen … They blame you for their loss of work. I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing! I couldn’t handle knowing that they couldn’t love you!”  
“Eric, if eating fish is all it takes to fix things then I’ll do it,” Ariel stated. “I don’t care as long as you’re happy, you know that!”  
“Ariel, you’re not listening to me! It’s not about eating fish! I don’t want you anymore!” Eric shouted angrily, losing his composure. “None of us wants you! Can’t you see that?” he barked at her. “Can’t you see that I am happier without you in my life? Everything has changed since I met Genevieve, since you left. It’s better. We’re all happier without you.”  
“You can’t mean that,” she croaked. “Eric please … this is-It’s a spell. You have to be under a spell!”  
The Prince sighed.  
Of course Ariel would come to that conclusion.  
“I’m not under a spell,” he told her firmly. “Ariel, this is what I want. What this Kingdom needs! When I lay with Ursula and her sister-”  
“What?” Ariel squeaked, her eyes near bulging out of their sockets.  
Realising his mistake, Eric raced over to her side.  
“No magic was involved, I promise!” he insisted.  
“They were the other women?” Ariel stammered. “You-you were lying with them? You let them-They ravished you? Oh Gods, you had to have been under a spell, Eric!”  
“I wasn’t! Ariel, I enjoyed it,” Eric confessed, deciding he may as well tell her everything. “I wanted them and they were only too happy to oblige me. They made me feel something I never felt with you. It was different. I didn’t know women could be like that.”  
Ariel felt as if Eric had reached out and slapped her face.  
Every single word he uttered stung.  
“So you would rather whore yourself with a pair of Witches then be with me?” she seethed, fingers curling into her palms.  
Ariel began to tremble with rage. Her body grew hot with fire.  
she considered ripping his throat out with her bare hands.  
“Ariel …”  
She flinched at the sound of Eric’s voice. Her lips twitched.  
“Ariel please …” Eric begged. “Despite everything …. God, despite everything I still love you! I will always, always, love you. But … God … I don’t love you enough to fight for you. Not this kind of battle. I’m tired of fighting and I don’t want to do it anymore. I need to put my family and my Kingdom first.”  
The Princess bowed her head and the rage inside her cooled down till all she felt was the cold, familiar sting of defeat.  
‘I really am a poor unfortunate soul,’ Ariel thought, heart splintering.  
“This is goodbye,” Eric said with finality.  
She raised her head to look at him, dragging her tongue across her lips.  
“Yes,” Ariel agreed meekly. “I think it is.”  
She moved to leave but The Prince reached for her arm, holding her back.  
“That doesn’t mean I’m not sorry,” he choked out, fingers digging into Ariel’s arm. “I really, really am … I wish-”  
“There’s no point in being sorry, Eric,” she told him wearily, looking up at him with sad blue eyes. “I love you too. But I’ve lost you. At least I know you’re happy and we can’t disappoint your people anymore.”  
“Ariel,” Eric groaned despairingly.  
He pulled her closer and crushed his lips against hers. The kiss lingered for a while then the now former husband and wife drew apart.  
“Say goodbye to Grim and Max for me,” Ariel managed to whisper.  
And then she was gone.

OoO

Exiting the library, Ariel stumbled clumsily along the hallway, heart breaking with each step.  
“My dear?”  
‘Please go away,’  
Taking a deep breath, The Princess slowly turned to face Queen Agnes.  
“Your Majesty,” she greeted, giving a graceless curtsey.  
“I shan’t lie,” the older, elegant woman said upon approach. “The entire Palace heard your screaming match.”  
“Eric has found another wife, I have every right to be angry,” Ariel answered defensively.  
“The Lady Genevieve? Yes … She is quite the beauty.”  
Upon saying that, The Queen handed Ariel a small square object.  
Despite The Princesses’ reluctance, she could not deny her curiosity and took the item.  
It was a portrait of a young girl with dark hair, tawny eyes, a striking round face accompanied by a lush ruby mouth.  
“How old is she?” Ariel asked weakly.  
“Nearly thirteen,” Agnes informed. “Younger then you were when you married my son. You were one and twenty when he took you as his bride, yes?”  
“I was sixteen,” Ariel corrected and handed back the portrait.  
“You should have never married into this family,” The Queen said coldly, white and tapered fingers curling around the wooden square like a snake would prey.  
“Why?” Ariel demanded angrily, losing her earlier meekness. “Why are you so against me? I’ve done nothing but try to please you! All of you!”  
Agnes sighed.  
“I am going to give you advice,” she told Ariel. “I pray you listen well and heed it, young woman, because you will thank me in time.”  
Ariel glowered but The Monarch ignored her.  
“When I was twelve years of age I was married to The King. My only task in the union was to give him a healthy male heir.” Agnes paused, giving The Princess a hard look. “Have you any notion of what it is like to have your own husband look down on you with contempt in his eyes? All because you could not give him the one thing he needs most? Year after year I did everything I could think of. Eventually I won. I was twenty-nine but I won. I gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Eric.”  
The female Monarch then smiled. It was a smile of a survivor. A smile of triumph.  
Ariel was almost in awe of her.  
“H-how?” she asked, gaping slightly. “Is The King-?”  
“Grimsby,” Agnes intercepted swiftly. “He took pity on me and bedded me. Eight months later Eric was born.”  
“And does The King know?” Ariel asked timidly. “Does Eric know?”  
“Of course they don’t know!” the woman spat, staring aghast at Ariel. “Lives would be torn apart if Eric or his father were to find out! The fate of this Kingdom would be in peril!”  
“But surely Eric needs to know that-”  
“Has love made you so dim-witted?” Agnes seethed practically on the cusp of backhanding Ariel. “They are not to know!”  
“I’m sorry,” Ariel apologised quickly. “I won’t speak of this to anyone. You have my word.”  
“A son is the greatest prize a woman can achieve,” The Queen told Ariel coldly. “We can boast about our grand pedigree and our husbands but in the end it means nothing if you cannot whelp a living male.” Agnes then reached out, taking Ariel’s small hand in her own. “My dear,” she whispered gently, pleadingly. “Do not think of me as your enemy. I do genuinely care for you, Ariel and I will not see you go through what I did for it is horrible, it truly is. Heed my words. go back to your own people. Be happy. Be safe. This is not a place for one such as you. Not anymore.”  
Lowering her head, Eric’s mother left his former wife alone.

The beach, near the rock pool

Sobbing brokenly, Ariel ran down the beach as fast as she could, all the while wishing this had all been a bad, bad dream. When The Princess reached her rock pool, she tottered clumsily then fell heavily to her knees.  
“He doesn’t want me! He doesn’t want me! He doesn’t want me!” Ariel moaned into her hands. “Oh Gods! He doesn’t want me!”  
She curled into a tighter ball, weeping over her loss.

OoO

It was nearly sunset when The Princesses’ sobs had ebbed and died. Sniffing, Ariel pulled herself to her feet, hastily removing her dress, rings and slippers, not even bothering to hide them.  
‘He can give them to his new bride,’ she thought bitterly.

The Cecaelian Realm, the war room

“Get Corin out of court and in here now!” Orion barked at Sorja.  
“I’m on it,” The Emperor replied and darted off in the direction of The Presence Chamber.

oOOo

“What have you got for me?” Corin asked as he bounded into the chamber, Sorja at his side.  
“They’re coming for Ariel!” Orion told him tersely. “I’m guessing you still give a shit about her?”  
The Monarch hesitated.  
“Corin?”  
“Who’s coming for her?” Corin asked finally, folding his arms across his chest.  
“Triton’s guards,” Orion told him, ignoring the hesitation. “Looks like we were right. He’s been waiting so he could snatch her.”  
Turning back to the giant, spherical crystal table, Sorja pointed to the image of Triton’s elite guard efficiently making their way towards the surface  
Corin cursed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“I’m going over there,” he said at last.  
“Corin!”  
“You know what they’ll do to her,” he argued angrily. “You know there’s a chance she might never see her child again! That her own people may disown Ariel because of us!”  
“Number one, we’re her people. Secondly, there’s a chance she and the baby will be safe and happy with Triton, isn’t there?” Sorja pointed out. “Why drag Ariel away from all that? Who knows? Maybe she’s sorted things out with Eric and is returning to her father to tell him it’s alright.”  
Corin rolled his eyes.  
“That’s rubbish!” he growled at his sibling. “Eric won’t take her back. He can’t! He’s terrified of a fucking revolt!”  
Corin bristled with frustration.  
Had his little brother known Ariel had been willing to return with him in exchange he’d gender swap her baby.  
Well … Sorja might have been singing an entirely different tune altogether.  
“Not so long ago you had a crack at me for letting Ariel return to her husband, little brother,” Corin stated intemperately. “What’s changed your mind?”  
The Emperor folded his arms across his chest.  
“I don’t want either of you to get hurt,” he answered frankly. “Ariel’s pregnant. Additionally, she’s frightened and confused. She can’t give you what you want, Corin … There’s no way she can be the Ariel we lost … In saying that … Corin, we all have to move on … I’m not picking sides. I just want you both to be safe and happy.”  
“It’s too late for that now,” Corin snapped. “Ariel and her daughter are in danger. I’m bringing them home. She can hate me all she wants afterwards.”  
“Goddess, you’re being a fucking idiot!” Sorja shouted after him as he stormed off. “She could be happy!”  
“Shellsa!” Corin roared, ignoring his brother. “Where are ya?”

Near Triton’s Palace

He was too late.  
Already ten of Tritons sentinels were efficiently escorting Ariel in the direction of her father’s Palace. The look on her face as she was pressed onwards was a mixture of relief and anxiety.  
“Damn!” Corin seethed under his breath.  
His only option was to kill the guards.  
The task would be an messy one, he was also unarmed but Corin was fairly sure he could sever the heads and have Ariel back in the sanctuary of his home without Triton seeing too much.  
The Cecaelian braced himself.  
His body tensed, he felt his tentacles tremble.  
His nostrils flared.  
“First I’ll take out the rear guards,” Corin decided, crouching a little lower. “That should be easy if I’m fast. Then I’ll grab her. We’ll go through the coral maze. The caves. And then we can go-”  
She would not thank him.  
She would hate him.  
She would call it a mindless slaughter.  
These people had mates and children of their own. They had not harmed her.  
What right had he to inflict death upon them?  
Frustrated, Corin’s lips peeled backwards. a roar of rage ripped its way from his gullet.

OoO

“Wait!” Ariel ordered, holding a hand up. “Wait.”  
Corin?  
The sentinels surrounding her frowned in question.  
“Princess?”  
“Did you hear that, Cenred?” she asked, lowering her hand.  
“Aye … “ he replied, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “Mayhap it was a Hydra? It’s the start of their mating season, Princess.”  
The Merwoman swished her tail, frowning.  
“I don’t think it was a Hydra ….”  
Ariel scrunched up her face in concentration.  
‘Come out; come out where ever you are,’  
“Princess, your father’s waiting for us,” another guard pressed. “Sharks have been sighted nearby, it’s not wise to linger, especially if it is Hydra mating season. We’d best get moving so you’re safe inside The Palace.”  
Obviously not Corin.  
‘He would have come for me,’ she thought. ‘Well … it’s my own fault,’  
Tired, Ariel sighed and turned to her escort.  
“Let’s go then,” she muttered. “I need to see my father and sisters.”  
The Merman nodded.  
“Princess.”

OoO

Concealed by rock and shadow, The Cecaelian Ruler watched Ariel.  
“You might still call for us,” he murmured, watching as the young woman was ushered out of sight.  
‘Come out, come out wherever you are, isn’t exactly a call for help, Little Queen,’ he added as he turned away with the intention waiting inside his own home.

Cecaelian Realm, Presence Chambers

“Where is she?” Cora demanded, gliding toward her brother. “I thought you were bringing her back? Why isn’t she with you? ”  
“By her I think it fair to assume you are talking about Ariel?” Corin drawled.  
“No, I meant The Forgotten Sister!” Cora snipped, peeved. “Of course I’m asking about bloody Ariel!”  
“Triton’s people got to her before I could,” Corin explained wearily. “From what I could see, she was willing to go with them.”  
“Perhaps being with her own people is the best thing for her right now,” Cora surmised, trying to be reasonable.  
Corin licked his lips pensively.  
“I’ll be in my private chambers,” he murmured. “I’m not to be disturbed.”  
“Of course,” she replied, nodding. “I’ll tell the others to leave you alone.”

Triton’s Presence Chamber

“Ariel,” Triton addressed sombrely.  
Ariel found it unnerving that there was no warmness in her father’s salutations to her. Quickly, she decided that it would be fair to infer that The Sea King was upset over her now defunct marriage. After all, letting her remain a human being had been a most trying decision for him to make.  
“Daddy,” she answered timidly, hands behind her back. “Where are Flounder and Sebastian? My sisters? Shouldn’t they be here with us?”  
“We thought it best they’d not attend,” Triton told her honestly, running a stressed hand over his eyes. “fewer people the better.”  
That seemed odd.  
“But shouldn’t Aquata-”  
“is it true that you have been consorting with Cecaelians, Ariel?”  
The Princess grew pale. A deep chill ran down her spine.  
“No,” Ariel managed to lie hoarsely. “No Daddy, I’d-I’d never-”  
“Your midwife, Gundred, claims that on the day of your disappearance you came to her asking her to perform Cecaelian magic on you.”  
“I was trying to save my marriage,” Ariel insisted firmly. “That does not mean I consorted with anyone.”  
“Then my guards tell me that you were spotted inside Ursula’s lair in the arms of a male Cecaelian.”  
Corin.  
Ariel’s shoulders slumped.  
“Tell me the truth, Ariel.”  
“I was frightened, Daddy,” she admitted wearily. “Eric was angry. I had to do something. He said he was going to kill my baby if it was a girl. I am carrying a girl! I had to protect her!”  
Triton said nothing.  
“Father?”  
“I must take this matter into serious consideration,” he told his daughter. At last “Until I am satisfied that there is no Cecaelian threat, you will be put in seclusion and the child will be destroyed.”  
Guards came at her from all sides.  
‘He wants to kill my baby?’  
Ariel put a hand on her belly.  
“No!” she yelled. “Da-No! My baby-My daughter is innocent!”  
“I am sorry, but I cannot afford to believe you. By seeking asylum with The Cecaelian people you have become a liability, Ariel.”  
“She hasn’t been changed into one of them!” Ariel shouted franticly as guards surrounded her. “I left them! I told them I didn’t want their help! She hasn’t been changed, Daddy! I promise!”  
Saddened, Triton shook his head.  
“I cannot take that chance.”

The Palace prison

This was not “The mad house” Ariel was certain of it. She was also certain her father would have never sent her to such a place.  
“Let me go! Let me go!” Ariel shouted, struggling fervently against the vice-like clutches of her guards.  
“You know we can’t do that,” one Merman answered as he pushed her along. “King’s orders.”  
“I’ve done nothing wrong!” Ariel shrieked as she bucked and writhed.  
“You’ve been with them Cecaelians again,” he sneered, tugging ruthlessly. “Too good for the likes of us, are ya? Can’t cope with a human so you split your tail for a fucking freak of nature.”  
Ariel bristled with fury.  
“How dare you!” she seethed.  
If her hands were free, she would have slapped him. Hard.  
Barely perturbed by his charges ire, the sentinel chuckled.  
“Thought you’d know better,” he remarked. “Especially after what the lavender bitch did to your own father.”  
“Let go of me!” Ariel growled, squirming like a wild cat. “Let me go right now!”  
“Suck it up, Ranga. Ya Daddy won’t help you now!”  
Ariel’s scathing reply to the derogatory name was cut short when she saw the dark, dank, fetid inside of a prison cell.  
“I am not going in there!” she hollered from the top of her lungs. “I am not going in there! Father! Daddy! Help me! Help me!”  
A tall black haired Merman with an unflatteringly high widow’s peak, cold emerald eyes and black and light grey tail slid out of the shadows. Folding his arms across his chest, he gave the hysterical Princess a look of the purest detestation.  
“You are not in the position to give orders, whore,” he informed unsympathetically.  
Ariel had been called many things in her life. Brat, needy and a fool. But no one had dared called her a whore to her face.  
“I am not a whore!” she protested, outraged. “I’ve haven’t done anything wrong! I do not deserve to be in here!”  
The Merman curled his skinny lips into an aggressive sneer.  
“Get the trollop inside and lock her in,” he spat.  
Cowed, Ariel immediately shrunk back in terror.  
“Please don’t,” she whimpered fretfully. “I’m begging you!”  
There was a snicker on either side of her.  
“A Princess begging. Interestin sight, ain’t it?” the sentry on Ariel’s left leered.  
“Hell yeah,” his companion on her right replied as he pushed her onward. “Makes me cock come alive just by lookin at her.”  
Mortified, The Princess cringed.  
“Reckon the twat was gagging for it when the freaks had her?” the guard continued, pulling her onward.  
“Had to be,” the other guard sneered. “All those tentacles bein shoved down her gob an-”  
Before his companion could reply, the ominous Merman cleared his throat.  
“Do I have to repeat myself?” he asked.  
“No,” Ariel’s jailors replied in unison.  
“Well? What are ya floatin round for? Enough of the gossiping! Get the fucking bitch inside!” The Merman roared.  
“Best do as he says an go an visit the wives, eh?” Ariel’s right side guard suggested, surprisingly sheepish.  
Quite subdued, his partner nodded.  
“Yeah,” he agreed warily. “Yeah … good trick, mate.”  
And so, Ariel was brutally shoved into the dank and dark cell.  
She fell onto the floor with a heavy thud, grazing her hands and tail. Looking about her surroundings, The Princess fretfully hugged herself.  
It wasn’t particularly large yet it was bigger than the other cells Ariel had passed on her way here. Also, and this was curious, and she wondered why she hadn’t noticed this before, surrounding her were rows upon rows of wide, glowing royal blue and white jail bars.  
Timidly, the young woman reached out, touching a fingertip to one. She immediately regretted doing so for it burned her mercilessly.  
Whimpering and cradling her sore hand to her bosom, Ariel sat down on her sad excuse for a … she guessed it could be called a bed, looking at the meagre meal of luke-warm seaweed balls and whale milk that had been left for her.  
“What am I going to do?” Ariel whispered, looking back at the vibrant bars. “What am I going to do?”  
She should have been wiser. She should have listened to Corin.  
He had wanted her daughter as a girl. He didn’t care about her sex. He had wanted to save her life. And he …  
Ariel closed her eyes, cupping a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob.  
The last time Corin had been with her, there was no thought of the dead Cecaelia Queen. There had just been him and her. Corin had wanted her. He had been … loving? Yes! Corin had been loving her. Her! Unless he was humouring her in the hope that she would return to the ocean with him, Corin was loving her for herself, not for the dead woman he claimed her to be.  
“And you,” Ariel whispered looking down at her belly, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. “I’ve treated you so horribly. I do want you … I don’t want you to be a boy, I want you just as you are … I’m so sorry … I’m sorry … I’m sorry … ”  
An apology wasn’t going to cut it, Ariel knew that.  
‘Daddy … I’m sorry …. I didn’t mean to … I didn’t know!’  
But she had known. She had meant to. She made rash decisions without considering the pain it would cause other people. And even if she did know, she didn’t care as long as her needs were met.  
‘Daddy forgave me,’ Ariel argued internally. ‘He let me return to Eric … he …’ She shook her head.  
Triton hadn’t forgiven her. He might have said he had. But in truth, he hadn’t forgiven her for her betrayal. Triton hadn’t become The Sea King by being soft and docile. He disciplined his people when they did wrong by him. Locking her in her cell, keeping her from interacting her sisters and her friends was clear proof. Wanting to kill her offspring was more than just a fearful reaction. He was killing the baby to save face.  
Ariel raised a hand and wiped her eyes.  
‘Well I can sit here and wait or …’  
It was time to stop crying.  
It was time to think.  
“I’m going to get us out of here,” Ariel whispered, fiercely wiping her cheeks. “I promise. I won’t give you up.”  
There was a dull stinging sensation in the centre of her tail.  
Ariel froze.  
She breathed in then out then waited.  
The sting was still there.  
This could not be good.  
Slowly, she turned to the doorway; seeking out the dark haired Merman.  
“I need to split my tail,” Ariel informed as regally as she could manage. “Would you be so kind as to give me some privacy, please?”  
To her immense gratification, he nodded.  
“You will have five minutes.”  
Once she had her privacy, Ariel concentrated on forcing the scales and flesh to peel apart. When she finally had it open, she groaned at the sight for the infection had certainly returned.  
Though mild, her folds were red and hot to the touch. Ariel gulped then covered her open tail with a blanket of seaweed and seal hide,.  
Closing her eyes, she took a deep, shuddering breath.  
‘What do I do? What do I do?’  
Her mind drifted to Corin.  
He and his family were the only ones who had not shunned her baby. They had wanted to help her protect it.  
“But I hurt them,” Ariel whispered to herself, hoping the jailer could not hear her. “There’s no way they’ll want to help me now. Corin, Gods I wish I stayed with you.”  
“So you did whore yourself.”  
Startled by the intrusive voice, Ariel near jumped out of her skin.  
Looking to the front entrance of her cell, she found her jailor staring at her, powerful arms folded across his manly chest, again thoroughly repulsed.  
“Who are you?” she asked, sitting up. “I’ve never seen you here before today.”  
“Jorgen. You did not answer my question. Did you whore yourself?”  
“No,” Ariel answered tightly. “Corin only wanted to help me.”  
The Merman chuckled.  
It was not a particularly nice sound. It gave her goose bumps.  
“I’m sure he did.”  
“I don’t see why I’m explaining myself to you,” The Princess spat angrily. “You certainly don’t want to listen to my side of the story.”  
“I’ve heard your side of the story, filth. I’ve heard it a thousand times,” he smirked callously at her. “Heard it so many times I’ve come to the conclusion you’re nothing but an attention seeking slut. I reckon your father’s finally seen you for what you truly are. We all kept our mouths shut because we know how much Triton loved his little girl. But in the end everything worked out the way we suspected it would.”  
“Who is this we?”  
“A lot of people. A lot of people who think you gave the lavender bitch and this … Corin more than just a pretty voice and gratitude.”  
“Don’t be stupid!” Ariel cried, horror-struck. “I was sixteen when I met Ursula and I told you before, Corin only wanted to help me!”  
The jailer approached the cell wearing a look so threatening Ariel shrunk back.  
“You … are a liar,” he whispered, peering at her through the glowing bars. “You … are a whore. We weren’t good enough for you. A fucking two legs wasn’t good enough for you. So you had to do the one thing you knew your own family, your own people could never forgive.”  
“The safety of my daughter is the only thing that matters to me,” Ariel stated defiantly. “I’ll do anything for her.”  
“Don’t put the brat into the equation, that won’t work on me,” Jorgen snapped. “You might’ve been able to wind that crab and guppy round your little finger, but not me. Emotional blackmail, especially by a woman, has never worked on me.”  
“Then you’d better go away,” Ariel sneered. “I’ve got nothing else to say to you and I’m tired.”

Triton’s presence chamber

“How is she, Gundred?”  
“Just as we surmised, my King. She is clearly in denial,” Gundred answered unhappily. “My son has finished talking with her and has informed me your fears bear fruit. We should deal with the menace without further ado.”  
Triton lowered his head, aggrieved by the information.  
“Keep Ariel out of sight,” he advised when able to speak. “I do not want anyone knowing of this. My daughter is banished from this court until the situation with The Cecaelian’s is rectified and I can believe she can conduct herself in a manner I deem appropriate.”  
“Of course Your Majesty.”  
“You will also tell Ariel she may never return to the surface again,” Triton added, gripping his trident as though it would give him strength. “This is part of the agreement I have made with The Prince and his mother. If she dares disobey me, I will not hesitate to have her locked in the madhouse until the end of her days. She has brought a great shame upon me. She must suffer the consequences and earn back my trust.”  
Gundred bowed her head.  
“Yes Your Majesty.”  
Triton rose from his throne.  
“I shall go and see her.”  
“I think that would be unwise, Your Majesty,” the elderly woman protested gently. “Your daughter is still very upset. Her disposition may sway your resolve. Let me go to The Princess. I shall treat her with a firm hand. Ariel cannot sway me, she knows that.”  
Triton nodded.  
“You are right,” he agreed.  
“The Princess Ariel has been given every comfort owed to her station,” Gundred promised. “She does not want for anything.” she then licked her lips. “I must, with your permission, take my leave of Your Majesty and see to my duties to your daughter. My son cannot be expected to handle her on his own.”  
At once, a burden seemed to be lifted from Triton’s shoulders. He smiled at the old Merwoman gratefully.  
“I am most fortunate to have one such as you by my side in this horrid affair,” Triton told Gundred . “I know this must be problematical for you, considering the crimes The Cecaelians committed against your husband and your people.”  
“All in the past, Sire, all in the past.”  
The Sea King nodded.  
“Go and heal my daughter as best you can.”

Ariel’s prison

Ariel slept fitfully during the first night in her cell. Her tail ached intolerably and she was very hungry and thirsty.  
The idea of eating or drinking anything filled her with the utmost apprehension. She strongly believed there was poison in her food, not intended for her, but for her child.  
No one spoke to Ariel anymore. Jorgen continued to stare at her for hours on end, but he was never inclined to speak. The young Princess was glad for this. It was much better than being told constantly that she was either stupid, selfish or a wanton who did not understand the importance of preservation, virtue and fidelity.  
She no longer spoke to her babe either. Speaking to the foetus had instigated harsh mocking from either an ephemeral guard or Jorgen; therefore, she kept her mouth shut, stroking her belly whenever the little one became restless.

OOO

It was later that day when Ariel was informed that her baby would be aborted in two days’ time.  
The young woman rolled to one side and curled into a ball.  
“Corin,” Ariel croaked, cupping her hands over her mouth in the hope she could muffle the words. “I’m calling to you … Please … We need your help … Please help us. Help us … please.”

The Cecaelian Realm, the war room

The crimson maned Shellsa appeared before the bickering King and his Emperor.  
“You bellowed again?” she asked Corin whilst clasping her hands behind her back.  
“I need to grab Ariel,” The Cecaelian explained quickly. “Preferably unseen.”  
“Corin, you can’t drag Ariel back here against her will!” Sorja objected angrily. “This is madness!”  
“She called for me and there’s every chance she’s in danger!” Corin barked. “You can’t expect me to-”  
Shellsa cleared her throat.  
“Sorry for cutting in and for contradicting you, Sorja, but if the lady in question did and she is. Well … your brother can.”  
“Thank you, Shellsa,” Corin muttered, glaring at his sibling.  
“No worries. Actually, and it’s not madness. It’s a good idea. I can make an orb shield for you.” The Cecaelia paused, thinking. “You’ll need a stronger one because you’ll be in Triton’s Palace. This orb will accommodate the two of you but it will also transport you both from Triton’s Kingdom.” She gnawed her lip. “I don’t know if I can get it to come here though. I’ll need more time to be able to do that … you’re going to have to grab Ariel then get it to take you to Ursula’s lair, Corin.”  
The Monarch nodded.  
“As long as it gets us beyond Triton’s reach I will be satisfied,” he replied tersely. “I can carry her back here if needs be.”  
“If this doesn’t work they’ll be slammed into a wall,” Sorja growled, folding his slender arms across his smooth chest.  
Shellsa rolled her eyes.  
“Have a little faith in me, Darling” she murmured then returned her attention back to Corin.  
“Here’s another idea. Cora, Orion and Sorja could be waiting outside Triton’s Palace to collect Ariel then-”  
“Excuse me, I Haven’t agreed to anything!” The Emperor protested.  
Shellsa groaned.  
“Oh do shut it, will you?” she complained.  
Corin swiftly wrapt a tentacle around his brother’s mouth.  
“Are you going to keep your trap shut?” he asked The Emperor.  
Grunting and glowering, Sorja nodded.  
“Good.”  
Corin unwrapped the tentacle, taking care to pull at Sorja’s lips and chin with his suckers.  
“Bugger off!” his younger brother cried, smacking the appendage away from him.  
Shellsa cleared her throat again.  
“Carry on,” Corin bid.

Triton’s Palace, Ariel’s prison

“Well Princess, it is time.”  
Shaken, Ariel looked up at the approaching Gundred.  
“You …” she whispered. “Why are you doing this, Gundred?”  
“I have reasons,” The Merwoman explained patiently. “And your father did issue a request.”  
“Please,” Ariel begged desperately, pale hands flat on her belly. “Please don’t.”  
Gundred unlocked the heavy door.  
“After what you did to me?” she asked, incredulous. “No, Ariel. I’m not going to let you get away with it.”  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Ariel insisted fretfully. “I had to help my baby!”  
“That’s a lie,” Gundred contradicted softly. “You Cecaelians are all alike. Only thinking about yourselves!”  
Peeling the blanket aside, Ariel pulled her tired body off the bed.  
“I don’t know what you’re on about,” she insisted defensively. “I am not a Cecaelian and neither is my daughter. Stop talking in riddles.”  
“Mate of the butcher who killed my husband!” Gundred exclaimed. “Queen Ariel!”  
Ariel felt a deep chill go down her spine.  
“How did you-”  
The crone cut her off.  
“My husband helped convert your soul. For that, Corin had him killed and left me a widow. I always knew your soul would return to our world. The question was when? Even after hearing of your birth, I could not bring myself to believe you were the one I was waiting for. Yes, I had my suspicions, especially when word got around that Ursula coveted you but I chose to ignore that, the lavender bitch coveted your father as well and she had no knowledge of Corin or his Realm.”  
‘You are so wrong about Ursula,’ Ariel thought.  
“The situation changed dramatically when you came begging me to change your girl child into a boy. I realised right there and then that there was no denying it. The Cecaelian Queen Ariel, favourite child of the Cecaelian Goddess, Vorlona, had returned to the land of the living and soon her mate would be aware of it too.”  
A horrifying beam leisurely spread across Gundred’s wrinkly countenance.  
“I’m going to have my revenge,” she purred to the terrified young woman. “I’m going to hit Corin where it will hurt him the most. The child will die and then you will go after it. Corin will spend … Gods know how long it will be before he finds you again.”  
“My father will never allow it!” Ariel snapped. “He-”  
“Your father will believe whatever I want him to believe.” Gundred insisted smoothly. “Triton practically told me he would prefer it if you died anyway. Saving face and all that. It would make perfect sense for you to take your own life after the death of your baby. A baby you have fought so hard for only for it to be destroyed because it was an abomination.”  
Ariel had assumed she would be banished from attending court at the very least.  
But … death …?  
“No!” she gasped. That gasp rose into a great scream. “No! No! No!”  
Impassive, Gundred drifted closer.  
“I remember how they killed you the first time,” she told the frantic Merwoman. “It was cruel,” the midwife admitted, suddenly uncomfortable. “And inordinately slow. Although I am doing this for vengeance and I believed in my peoples cause, I am not a monster. Whatever route you choose, you and the foetus will die quickly and without pain.” She reached into her snood, withdrawing a thin blade, adding with solemn finality. “That is my promise to you.”  
“How can you still be alive?” Ariel demanded in an effort to stall her assailant. “No Mer person has lived over three hundred years!”  
“I do not hail from the same species your father does,” Gundred explained. “While Triton can live for three hundred years, I’ve lingered over three thousand. I was younger than my mate was and had always managed to keep in good health. I did whatever was necessary to stay alive. I had to. I didn’t want to miss this focal opportunity.”  
Gundred edged closer, eyes glistening feverishly.  
Backing away, Ariel squeezed her eyes shut.  
‘Corin … please … Help us,’  
Gundred reached inside a beige leather satchel, fishing out a small vial containing an ominous yellow liquid.  
“You’re going to make a choice, Your Majesty.” she explained calmly. “You can either take this potion and feel nothing or I can slit you from chest to your fins and drag the creature out of you. Either way, that baby is coming out of your womb.”  
Ariel stared at Gundred as though the crone had grown two heads.  
“Well? What’s it to be?” the crone demanded, tapping the puce fin of her tail impatiently. “Make up your mind.”  
Shaking her head, Ariel covered her bump with her hands.  
“No-o,” she managed.  
“Fool,” the midwife hissed. “The hard way it is then.”  
And thus, The fearful Princess led Gundred in a dance, twisting artfully away from her huntress before she could get too close, always trying to get the woman as close to the gleaming bars as possible.  
“Don’t think you can get away from me, injudicious woman!” Gundred snarled, seeing through Ariel’s plan. “The cell bars only affect the detainee, not the rest of us! Now come here this instant!”  
Winded, Ariel shook her head.  
“You will never have my child,” she avowed determinedly in between pants.  
‘Corin, Corin, where are you?’ 

OOOooOOO

Strength leaving her, Ariel slid to the floor, all the while staring up at her nemesis, daring her to try to do her worst.  
Seeing she was close to winning this mockery of a war, the cunningness left Gundred’s wrinkled countenance.  
“You should have never have come back here,” she whispered almost sadly.  
The young Merwoman swallowed hard.  
There was no saliva in her mouth.  
Gods she was perched.  
“This Monarchy has always valued kindness and understanding,” she croaked bitterly. “There’s a weed in the garden. Are you the weed?”  
“No, Cecaelia. You are. You had a choice, You could have stayed dead.”  
“What if I told you I didn’t have a choice?” Ariel whispered.  
Gundred snorted.  
“As far as I’m concerned, Your Majesty, everyone has a choice.”  
She raised her hand above her head, preparing to deliver the first devastating blow.  
Gnawing on her lower lip, Ariel prepared to spring forth and smack the weapon out of Gundred’s hands.  
Her plan was half cooked but she hoped it would work. She would grab Gundred then call for Jorgen. To his face she would threaten to bash the crone’s head against the bars if he didn’t get her out of this hell pit.  
Surely he loved his mother too much to watch her die such an unnecessarily gruesome death?  
‘This is my last chance; this is our last chance …’  
“Get away from her!”  
“Gods,” Gundred whispered, astonished.  
Out of the wall, through the bars, slid Corin, eyes nearly obsidian with rage. Ignorant of Gundred’s awe, he quietly moved to float in front of Ariel, creating an almost chariot shaped black and blue fortification for her with his many tentacles.  
“Stay behind me,” he told The Princess, never taking his gaze off the midwife.  
Ariel was only too happy to oblige. Blinking rapidly, she leaned against the appendages, hands on her belly, watching, waiting  
“I ask that you let us leave in peace,” Corin told Gundred, tone barely even. “No one has to be harmed.”  
“And no one will be,” she answered, her composure regained. “You will depart and leave The Princess with me, Cecaelian.”  
“I cannot do that. Ariel loves the child in her womb and you would forcefully purge her of it. Had she not wanted to keep the babe I would have been content to allow you to take it from her, but Ariel does indeed want the child, therefore you should let them both go.”  
“The Sea King is of the belief that his daughter allowed your people to use their magic to tamper with the foetus,” Gundred informed, hands wrapping around the blade. “he will not suffer the child to live.”  
“Why?”  
“Triton fears it will come out as a Cecaelian and revolt,” she revealed promptly.  
“The baby was weak when Ariel was brought to us. We agreed to change it into a Cecaelian so it may live,” Corin argued angrily.  
Gundred said nothing.  
Whilst waiting for her decision, Corin mentally crossed his fingers, hoping that she was considering his words.  
She wasn’t.  
Gundred was debating on whom she wanted to kill the most. Whatever happened, it had to be enough to hurt Corin. Her vengeance was the only thing that mattered.  
“Merwoman?”  
“I could cut the baby from her womb and give it to you,” she offered tartly. “I know that it will be premature in Cecaelian months, but it will still be alive.”  
“No, Ariel will lose too much blood and she will die. I want both of them,” Corin answered inflexibly. “They are under my protection. I am not so cruel to separate a mother from her offspring. Especially when the mother actually wants it.”  
“Then we are at an impasse,” Gundred concluded. “Triton will have my head if I let her go. You will have my head if I do not. And another thing. I have my vengeance to consider. You know all about that, don’t you, Corin? Or should I remind you that you and your precious people killed my husband.”  
“Your people butchered my wife and children!” Corin snarled. “Your people swarmed into our Realms killing innocents by the thousands!” His voice rose into a great shout. “now you dare to repeat the act by murdering an innocent woman and her child! There is nothing remotely justifiable in your actions, Merwoman!”  
“You are all abominations! You deserve nothing but death!” Gundred howled.  
Ariel trembled with panic. Her blue eyes darted fiercely back and forth, searching for an escape route lest something happened to her guardian.  
‘Please don’t let her kill my baby,’ she thought. “Please, please don’t let her kill my little girl!”  
“you do not have to do this,” Corin implored. “I am begging you. Give Ariel and the child to me. If The Sea King is who you fear then you are welcome to come with us. We can give you sanctuary. Triton will never find you, you have my word!”  
“You’ve forgotten. I have my needs to consider,” Gundred reminded him deprecatingly.  
“You do not have to do this,” Corin pleaded desperately. “Please! Think about what you are doing!”  
“Jorgen!” the crone shouted over her shoulder. “Jorgen! The Princess is escaping!”  
Before Ariel could blink, Corin was swinging her to a side.  
“Hold on,” he ordered.  
“No!” screamed Gundred. “Jorgen!”  
“You didn’t give me a choice!” Corin growled at the old crone. “Take her, now!” he barked over his shoulder.  
“No!” Gundred screamed again. “Jorgen!”  
Corin began to spin. Faster and faster, he moved till all that could be seen of the rank cell was a multi coloured blur.  
“What are you-”  
Ariel’s yell was cut short as she was thrown at a wall.  
Squeezing her eyes shut, she prepared for the burning impact.  
Nothing happened  
Looking wildly about herself, Ariel found she was no longer in her cell but floating outside The Palace walls.  
“Impossible,” The Princess breathed.  
Orion, Cora and Sorja appeared on both sides of her.  
Ariel yelped and jumped.  
“Are you alright?” Sorja asked, promptly scooping her into his arms. “Sorry for spooking you like that.”  
“The shield worked, didn’t it, Sorja?” Cora snapped. “Of course she’s bloody well alright!”  
“Shield?” Ariel echoed, confused.  
“We put you in one the moment Corin found you,” Sorja explained briskly.  
“We have to take you back.” Orion cut off, eyes dark with trepidation.  
“From the noise we can assume Triton’s guards have been summoned,” Cora added tersely.  
“Noise?”  
“We can hear them,” Orion told her, he tugged on the lobe of his ear.  
There was a shout.  
The group of Cecaelian’s hissed. Their powerful tentacles trembled and writhed as they waited.  
“I’m not going back in there!” The Princess whimpered, dread turning her blood to ice.  
“We will do everything we can to make sure that doesn’t happen,” The Empress promised, pale eyes flittering here and there. “But we have to be realistic, we can’t stay and fight. We have to go now or we’ll be caught.”  
“Over there, look!”  
“We’re too late!” Sorja hissed through his teeth.  
“Go!” Cora urged, giving her brother a hard shove. “We don’t have time for procrastination! Go!”  
“But-”  
“Just go!” Orion barked. “I’m right behind you! Go! Fucking go!”

The Cecaelian Palace, a chamber

“Put her here,” Cora told her brother, gesturing at an awaiting bed. “Then I need you to find Flotsam and Jetsam. She has to be put to sleep now.”  
“What? No!” Ariel protested wildly. “I don’t want them in here! I don’t want them anywhere near me!”  
“It is imperative that you sleep,” Cora insisted firmly. “You and the foetus have been without ample nourishment or rest for far too long.”  
Ariel’s fear was more persistent then her reason.  
“Please don’t!” Ariel begged hoarsely.  
“For the sake of you both I must put you to sleep. I’m sorry but you are in no fit state to make decisions, Ariel. Let us look after you. Feel free to be mad at us later, alright?”

Corin’s chambers

“How is she?” Corin panted, emerging from the wall.  
“Sleeping at last,” Cora replied, tucking a black lock behind her ear.  
Relieved, Corin leaned against the wall, wiping at the sweat on his brow.  
“Good,” he breathed.  
Noting the dark blood on his tentacles, The Cecaelian made a face and began to wipe at it.  
“And you?” Cora pressed, eying the blood cagily. “What happened? Did Triton see you?”  
“No, he never saw me,” Corin answered tiredly. “I got out of there as soon as I’d taken care of the midwife.”  
“You had to kill Gundred? There was no other way?”  
Corin put his tentacles down, shaking his head.  
“No, there was no way I could let her live and get out at the same time. She wasn’t going to let us go quietly. Had I not acted there could have been a blood bath.”  
“I see.”.  
“She did not suffer.”  
“I’m glad she didn’t …” The Empress licked her lips. “I must confess while I was angered by what Gundred hoped to achieve, I would not desire a slow death on anyone.”  
Corin put a hand on her shoulder.  
“I’m hoping that Those times are well and truly over and we’ve done all of the torturing and slaughtering we need to do.”  
She smiled weakly up at him.  
“I hope so.”  
“We are not a violent race, Cora,” Corin continued. “How can we hope to unify with Triton if we continue to kill his species? We’ve dealt with the ones we had to. The time for killing is over.”  
Cora nodded.  
“I’m glad you got out unscathed,” she told him. “I need to tell the others you’re back. I’ll see you in the morning, Corin.”  
“Where is Ariel?”  
His sister hesitated.  
“She is sleeping. She needs to rest.”  
“Please tell me, Cora.”

Ariel’s chambers

Coiled protectively around the sleeping Princess, the twin eels curiously looked up at the approaching Cecaelian and hissed in greeting.  
“That’s enough, you can let her go now,” Corin told the pair. “You’ll be sent for if needed.”  
They hesitated.  
“Go,” he commanded with more insistence. “I am staying with her. If you wish, you can guard the door.”

oOo

Corin drifted toward Ariel’s lissom form. Sweeping the ruby tresses from her face, he took a quiet study of her.  
Minus the unsightly pale blue parasites clinging to Ariel’s ribcage, stomach and tail, the scarlet haired angel was seemingly peaceful in her latency.  
And yet, if one were to search keenly for it, they would ascertain that her features still harboured slight traces of torment.  
Disgusted, the Monarch’s rose-tinted lips curled back and a growl of fury rippled from his throat.  
Abruptly the twin morays returned, looking up at him expectantly.  
“Leave us,” Corin rumbled darkly. “We are not to be disturbed.”  
Once the twin moray eels had, again, departed The Monarch floated over to sit by the young woman’s head.  
“Looks like you’re stuck with me, Little Queen,” he told her wearily.

OoO

Ariel woke in the wee hours of the new morning alone and her chubby tail tingling unpleasantly and enlarged stomach aching dully.  
“Well it’s about time, you’ve been asleep for hours, little Princess.”  
With a sharp intake of breath, Ariel’s head shot up.  
Ursula waited by the entrance of her chambers, her appearance significantly altered. She was beautiful now, so beautiful The Witch was barely recognisable. The only things giving Ariel’s nemesis’ identity away was the lush, husky tones of her voice, the barest lavender tinting to her olive smooth skin and dark brown waist length hair.  
“You like?” The Sea Witch purred, winking flirtatiously at the gaping Ariel.  
“You!” The Princess whispered, horrified. “You seduced Eric!”  
Ursula’s sensuous red mouth curved into a gloating smirk.  
“Yessss,” she hissed and slithered over to the bed.  
Looming over, The Cecaelia flagrantly cupped Ariel’s face in one slender hand and began to stroke her hair with the other.  
Ariel flinched sharply but was unable to escape The Witch’s undesired caresses.  
“Hush, hush, my dear,” Ursula sing songed, “There’s no need to fret.”  
“What do you want?” Ariel demanded, trying to recoil.  
“Oh … I just wanted to tell you that Eric really did enjoy it,” Ursula giggled girlishly. “I made him scream, you know,” she added, tangling her slender fingers in Ariel’s crimson mane. “Just like I made your precious saviour scream.”  
“What?” Ariel choked out.  
The Witch began to efficiently pluck off the parasites with her tentacles.  
“These are revolting,” she commented, holding one for The Merwoman to see. “Don’t you think? Completely unnecessary, you’ve always been as strong as an ox.”  
“Get away from me,” Ariel whispered, sickened.  
“Don’t be boring, Angelfish.”  
Ursula tossed the parasite over her shoulder.  
At last, Ariel managed to jerk her face from The Witch’s hand.  
“You and Corin? He would never be with you!” she snapped furiously.  
“Oh but he was within me!” Ursula cooed, simpering silkily. “Get it? With and in! Ho! Ho! Ho! Corin’s grief over losing you struck him hard. I was there to pick up the pieces. Who knows?” she ripped off the last of the parasites and sat back on her haunches. “Maybe I can be of service again? I am very good. It does make you wonder why he kept me and my lil sissy alive after you left, don’t it?”  
Predatorily, The Witch leaned forward, the spellbinding red rings in her eyes making it impossible for Ariel to look away.  
“Maybe when you’ve tired of Corin you and I can have a bit of fun,” she purred languorously. “Like I said, I am very good.”  
Ariel trembled.  
“Mmm,” Ursula pondered wantonly, looking about her surroundings. “This little chamber of yours is really quite lovely. We could have a nice, cosy threesome here. You, me and Cor-”  
“No!” Ariel shouted seemingly exonerated of Ursula’s power.  
Surprised, The Witch backed off.  
“You disgust me!” Ariel snarled, sitting up against the rock hard wall. “You’re nothing but a greedy whore! You think you can just take what you want without any regard for-”  
Ursula was holding Ariel’s face again, leering cruelly down at her, cutting The Merwoman off mid-sentence.  
“Be careful,” she warned in a barely controlled voice.  
Ariel pushed against her captor.  
“Get away!” she cried. “Get away from me you slut!”  
Whatever had triggered Ursula seemed to fade on instant.  
The Witch sighed.  
“I see that you are still awfully naïve,” she decided loftily. “It would bode well for you to heed my words.” Using her hands to keep Ariel in place, she dipped her head lower in order to whisper into the young woman’s ear.  
“Your new sweetheart is a male,” Ursula reminded, fingers gliding back and forth over Ariel’s forehead and cheeks. “He did what any other male would do when his mate isn’t around. He needed me. He wanted me just like dear ol Princie boy did.”  
A single tear slid down Ariel’s cheek.  
Ursula caught it with a cherry red manicured fingernail.  
“You need to grow up if you plan to keep this one, my sweet,” she continued in an indolent coo. “Men like Corin don’t grow on trees. I suggest you’d better think long and hard about that.”  
With a parting caress, Ursula left The Princess alone, sucking the tear off her blood red claw.  
Disgusted, Ariel rolled onto her side, trembling like a leaf on a windy day.  
Swallowing back bile, she rubbed furiously at her cheeks in an attempt to wipe away any parting sensation The Witch may have left there.  
Fresh tears slid down her cheeks.  
Corin and Ursula … Why?  
Why would he sink so low?  
Her stomach rolled. Squeezing her eyes shut, Ariel  
‘Gods, why me … Why this?’

Outside Ariel’s chambers

“What on earth did you think you were doing?” Cora demanded furiously. “You had no right to tell Ariel about your tryst with my brother, Ursula! Think what you could have done to Ariel! To the child!”  
“Oh please don’t be so unkind, Cora, I beseech you!” Ursula moaned miserably, draping herself over her sister, slender back facing the Empress. “Can’t you see I’m in utter anguish?” she then wailed. “Corin is marrying a woman who doesn’t love him! It grieves me! Oh! Oh! Oh!”  
“It does grieve her,” Morgana added, patting sympathetically Ursula on the back.  
Cora’s lithe body prickled with antagonism and repulsion.  
“I am going to try to at least attempt damage control,” she told The Witch’s heatedly. “You will not enter that chamber without me by your side ever again, is that clear?”  
“Perfectly,” Ursula replied, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffling.  
“Ditto,” Morgana added.  
Cora glared at Ursula.  
“You are despicable!” she spat scathingly. “Preying on a frightened woman. I thought you were smarter than that.”  
“The Princess deserved to know what kind of man she’s marrying!” Ursula insisted. “I did it for her own good just as well as Corin’s!”  
“She did,” Morgana quipped.  
“No. You told Ariel about your filthy rendezvous because you are out of control!” Cora thundered. “Hasn’t it ever occurred to you that this … clinging to an idea is detrimental?”  
Ursula’s lips receded. She gave a formidable growl of admonition.  
The Empress rolled her eyes.  
“Get you gone,” she ordered, quite aloof to the peril Ursula threatened to bestow upon her person. “Corin will be here to tell his side of the story.”  
Cora then gave Ursula an evocative look. “I think you had better steer clear of him lest he decide to punish you for your lunacy.”

OoO

The sister’s had not been gone for long when Corin arrived.  
“How is she?” he asked warily. “Sorja told me about Ursula. Why weren’t you or Shellsa with her?”  
“We were needed elsewhere,” Cora replied curtly. “Shellsa was told that the guards would watch the sister’s for us while we attended to our duties.”  
“Some of the guards have less than unadulterated minds, Cora,” Corin reminded her coolly. “Do not let them near The Princess unsupervised again.”  
“It won’t happen again but …”  
Corin pinched his nose.  
“Yes?  
“I believe now is the best time to get rid of the sisters. If we were to-”  
“Enough,” Corin protested, holding up a hand. “I need go to Ariel now. Stay close.”  
Cora arched a black eyebrow  
“Because…?” she questioned.  
He offered her a frazzled look.  
“Because I have a feeling she may have need of you when this is over.”  
Cora nodded in understanding.  
“Just don’t let her get too riled up,” she advised. “Damage control with Ariel is harder than you think.”

Ariel’s chambers

“Ariel?”  
Once again, Bile rose in the young woman’s throat.  
“Why didn’t you tell me about the sisters seducing Eric?” Ariel whispered, refusing to face Corin. “Was it because you thought it was unnecessary?”  
“In a way,” he admitted reluctantly.  
“In … a … way?” Ariel hissed disbelievingly.  
“Keeping you and the child safe from harm was the only thing that mattered,” Corin explained, moving closer. “Ursula and Morgana were not supposed to seduce Eric, but they did. I refused to tell you because I believed the information would hurt you.”  
This time, Ariel rolled over, facing him.  
“Well it does hurt me!” she spat. “It hurts knowing that everyone would rather be with Ursula then be with me! You … Eric! If you had just … Just left Eric and I alone none of this would have happened! We would have been happy! Why couldn’t you have just stayed away?”  
“You know that wouldn’t have been the case!” Corin insisted in earnest. “You knew Eric’s family and his people could not accept you. Had you stayed with him there would have been a war for the throne. Or worse, he could be hating you. Hating you for what you were! Hating you for not giving him an heir. You do not deserve to be hated, Ariel!”  
“I don’t care!” she shouted, cheeks aflame. “I want my life back!”  
“That life is over, I cannot give it back to you,” Corin told her sorrowfully. “If I could I-”  
“You’d keep me down here and pretend that you love me when you’re really in love with Ursula!” Ariel parried venomously.  
“I was never in love with her!” he cried defensively. “I was with her for one moment. I was with you for thousands of years!”  
“She seems to think otherwise!” Ariel shouted.  
“She has delusions of grandeur!” Corin roared.  
“No, you do! You believe that I’m yours for the taking. That we’re in love. I am not in love with you! I hate you! I hate what you’ve done to me!”  
Suddenly … all the rage and exasperation left Corin’s noble face and he gave her a sad, gentle look.  
“Your soul called to mine.”  
Losing herself to the hate filled madness that been building up and up since The Sea Witch’s intrusion, Ariel leapt from the bed and made a lunge for Corin.  
Using every ounce of strength she possessed she punched him, she slapped him, she scratched him.  
Corin remained motionless throughout the battering; only flinching backwards when she broke his nose.  
Panting, Ariel grabbed Corin by the hair, jerking his face close to hers.  
“I would rather die a thousand times than ever be with you!” she snarled, ignoring the warm black blood sliding down The Cecaelian’s chin, over her shaking fingers. “I want-”  
The sentence turned from words into a shrill shriek of pain.  
“Ariel!”  
Her hands fell away from his head, she sank to the floor.  
“My tail!” she wailed. “My tail!”  
Corin could not help but stare at The Merwoman crying before him.  
Ariel’s tail was no longer a pretty cyan and peppermint but a portentous maroon. sobbing and sobbing in agony she rolled on the ground, hands tearing into the scales, creating shallow scratches.  
“Cora!” Corin yelled. “Get in here now!”  
Ursula and Cora burst into the chamber.  
“Put her on the bed!” The Witch ordered roughly. “Flotsam! Jetsam!” she barked over her shoulder.  
“No!” Ariel screeched, struggling to escape. “Not her! I don’t want her anywhere near me!”  
Ursula snorted.  
“The pain’s clearly making the wee frippet delusional,” she muttered. “What a light weight!”  
Ignoring her, Corin swiftly picked Ariel up, placing her carefully on the bed.  
“No one is going to hurt you,” he promised tersely.  
“I-I d-don’t believe y-you,” Ariel stuttered, eyes watering.  
“Listen to me,” Corin urged. “Listen to me. I know this isn’t what you want. I know you’re angry, you’re scared, but Ursula and her sister are the only ones who can help you right now. For your child’s sake you must let them help you.”  
There was a soft hiss.  
The eels had arrived.  
“G-Gods,” Ariel croaked.  
“Corin, we have to do this now,” Cora pressed urgently.  
“Wait!” he barked, glaring at his sister from over his shoulder. “Just give her more time! Can’t you see she’s terrified?”  
another unctuous hiss.  
Ariel cringed and stiffened all over.  
Corin grabbed Ariel’s hand.  
“I won’t leave,” he avowed, squeezing gently. “I will not leave your side. I promise.”  
Morgana entered behind the morays.  
Like her sister, she no longer bore the countenance of a hag but a luscious fair-haired Cecaelia.  
“What happened?” she demanded.  
“She snapped,” Corin replied, stroking Ariel’s bloodied knuckles with his thumb. “We’ll need Shellsa. Where is she?”  
“Calm down, I’m here,” Shellsa announced, leaping toward the group with a flask full of the all too familiar pink potion clutched tightly in her hands.  
All the while, Flotsam and Jetsam edged closer, focusing their glowing eyes on Ariel who cringed even further into the mattress.  
“No-N-no,” she stammered, face ashen and damp.  
Corin swung around and glowered at them.  
“Not yet,” he snarled.  
Thoroughly chastened, the eels immediately backed off.  
Several moments passed. Ariel’s pain had worsened rather than lessened. The only upside was that she’d stopped fighting Corin’s attempts to help her.  
“Right! We’ve waited long enough! Let’s get this show on the road.” Ursula rubbed her palms together. “Put sweet cakes here in a slumber, split that ol tail and-”  
Ariel had to swallow back a scream. If she were to be put to sleep again the sister’s might try to kill her in said slumber. The pain was Hellfire and she doubted that pain from the examination wouldn’t be just as excruciating if not more so.  
But she didn’t have a choice. She had to stay awake.  
“Don’t knock me out,” Ariel pleaded. “Please don’t knock me out.”  
“We won’t,” The Empress assured, stroking Ariel’s red fringe out of the way. “There is no reason why you can’t be numbed.”  
“It’s better that she’s asleep,” Ursula insisted forthrightly. “We have to split the tail ourselves. She can’t do it on her own. She isn’t strong enough.”  
“I can handle it,” Ariel insisted in a frantic whisper. “Just keep me conscious. Please! You have got to keep me awake!”  
“The pain will be extraordinary,” Morgana pointed out. “You have to lie completely still. If you stress levels get any higher the foetus may likely die. I don’t think numbing will suffice. You really should go under.”  
Corin pinched his nose and sighed.  
“Put her to sleep,” he said at last.  
“No!” Ariel protested riotously and started to thrash about in an effort to get away.  
“Hold her down!” Ursula barked. “She’s disturbing the foetus!”  
Cora and Shellsa moved on either side of Ariel, taking hold of her arms, murmuring soothingly whilst she struggled.  
Holding her hand as tightly as he dared, Corin watched apprehensively as the eels began to lull Ariel into another unwanted sleep.  
‘Feel free to punch me when you wake up, Little Queen,’ he thought bitterly.  
“You don’t have to stay,” Ursula told him, pulling her blade down Ariel’s tail. “It’s disgusting and boring. You needn’t bother hanging around-”  
The Witch stopped in mid-sentence when Corin met her gaze with eyes colder than winter snow.  
“I can,” he replied ominously. “And I will.”  
“We’re all staying,” Shellsa added.  
“Yes,” Cora agreed. “We are.”

Outside Cora’s chambers

“How is she?” Sorja asked his sister.  
Tired, Cora wiped her hair out of her face.  
“She’s resting,” she said. “At last.”  
“And the foetus?” he pressed.  
“The upset nearly killed it, but it’s safe now.”  
Cora then frowned.  
This made her sibling frown as well.  
“What is it?” The Emperor prompted.  
“As soon as the child is born we have to destroy the sister’s,” she told Sorja. “Ursula thinks she can snare Corin from Ariel. We can’t let this continue.”  
“If we were to rid ourselves of them, wouldn’t we be going over Corin’s head?” Sorja asked folding his arms across his chest.  
“Maybe, but we have to do it,” Cora maintained. She paused, gnawing on a fingernail. “Corin believes he owes Ursula and Morgana that’s why he’s reluctant to end them. We have to take action or we stand to lose everything. Our brother thinks she’ll bring Ariel to no harm because of what he’s done for her and Morgana but really …. “ Cora shook her head. “This has to stop and sooner rather than later.”  
Sorja nodded.  
“Agreed.”  
Cora smiled gratefully.  
“Thank you, Sorja. Now you had better go. Shellsa’s looking for you. I told her you’ll be meeting with her in your chambers.”  
“Tittle tale.”  
Cora gave him a little shove.  
“Just go,” she ordered.  
The Empress was about to check in on Ariel before heading to her own chambers with the intention of having some precious snuggle time with her own mate when she felt strange.  
“Corin?” The Cecaelia called out, hairs on the back of her neck standing up.  
Speak of the Devil.  
Corin slid out from behind a blue/grey pillar. His nose was healed and the blood had been washed off his face, hands and torso.  
“Planning to go over my head, little sister?” he asked curiously.  
Cora wetted her lips with her tongue.  
“Just looking out for you and Ariel,” she told him directly. “You know that.”  
“You still believe I cannot be objective when it comes to Ursula and her sister?” Corin asked, frowning at the floor.  
Cora swallowed hard.  
“As I have said again and again, I think the time for protecting them has well and truly passed. Ariel is here with us now. Ursula clearly resents it. She thinks she owns you and we all know Morgana will never stop following her lead.”  
Corin sighed.  
“Cora-”  
“Don’t be angry with me,” she pleaded fervently. “I am only doing what’s best for you both. I couldn’t bear it if something were to happen to either of you. You know this!”  
“Ariel resents us,” Corin murmured.  
“I think her fury is more so directed at Ursula and Morgana rather than at us,” Cora corrected gently. “I also think Ariel is beginning to realise that she is safe. So … Leave Ariel alone for a while. Let her be hateful. When she calms down, you should return to her and see what happens.”  
Corin stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
His rejection of Ursula’s advances had clearly shaken The Sea Witch more than she cared to let on. It was not good for Ursula to take her resentment out on the future Queen, especially if her actions led to harming either child or its dam.  
“I should depend on your wisdom more often,” Corin admitted wearily. “As you wish, get rid of them. But only after the baby’s born.”  
“We could manage on our own-”  
“No!” he objected, “I said after the baby is born.”  
“You know I don’t like this,” she told him flatly. “It’s not a good idea.”  
“And you also know that I don’t care,” Corin re-joined tightly. “Disobey me in this and you will not find me forgiving. Am I understood?”  
Cora nodded.  
“Yes, brother, you are,” she answered, fingers curling into her sweaty palms.  
Corin gave his sister an assessing look.  
“Again, if The Witch’s die before the birth of this child I will neither forgive you nor will I trust you or Sorja again. Do not test me on this, I am not playing a game.”  
As her brother left, Cora nearly fainted from sheer and utter relief.  
Putting a wiry hand to her chest, The Empress took a deep breath then another and another and another.  
She had been lucky.  
Very, very lucky indeed.

Ariel’s chambers

When she woke up, Ariel had found herself lying in a clean clam bed, compactly bundled into a thick and warm seal hide blanket whilst her tail had been left uncovered, soaking in a bubbling cleansing bath.  
“Good morning,” Shellsa greeted, wiping her hands on a drying cloth. “How are you feeling, Ariel?”  
“Thirsty,” Ariel admitted. “Cold …”  
The Cecaelia made a pitying sound.  
“That’s the infection,” she explained and reached for a pitcher and wooden bowl. “The flare up over heated your body. We needed to cool you down to save you and the baby.”  
Shellsa filled the bowl with a steaming milky liquid.  
“This will help with the cold. Pop your head up and have a sip.”  
“Can I use my own hands?” Ariel asked.  
“You could, but Cora and I will need to tuck you back in. Is that alright with you?”

OoO

“You wanted to see me?”  
Ariel turned her head towards the figure floating in the entrance of her chamber.  
“Yes,” she replied softly. “I did.”  
Corin licked his lips, hesitating.  
“I’m not going to hit you again,” Ariel mumbled and smiled sheepishly, colour high on her cheeks. “It’s actually a little impossible; Cora and Shellsa really meant it when they said they were going to tuck me in.”  
“It was justifiable.”  
“Tucking me in or punching you?”  
Corin wordlessly pointed at his nose.  
Ariel sighed.  
“No it wasn’t justifiable, Corin,” she groaned. “It was inconsiderate. You were trying to look after us,” Under the pelt, Ariel stroked her belly lovingly. “I was angry at everyone and everything, I want to apologise for that.”  
“Ariel I said I wouldn’t but, to a degree, I did take advantage of you,” Corin argued. “I attacked you when I had no right to do so and then I abandoned you.” Corin raked a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I got too emotional to behave rationally. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.”  
The young woman smiled at him weakly.  
“Actually, I think I needed to hear that,” she confessed. “I haven’t been aware of anything or anyone. And if we’re being honest… I feel like I’ve lost everything.”  
Unwanted tears seeped down her cheeks.  
‘Oh not now!’ Ariel thought, frustrated.  
Breathing through her nose, she struggled to keep her emotions in check.  
“I’m sorry for being such an ungrateful ...” Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.  
She couldn’t do it.  
Corin reluctantly approached the bed. Sitting beside Ariel, on the floor, he reached over her and carefully ripped the pelt, exposing her arms.  
“What are you doing?” She asked, shocked.  
“Wipe your eyes,” Corin told her. He sat back on his haunches. “You’re going to cry. Even if you don’t want to, you have to emotionally declutter. Have a decent howl then we’ll talk properly, alright?”  
Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Ariel sniffed and nodded.  
“Good,” Corin murmured, satisfied. “I have to see my brother and sister but I’ll come back later. I don’t want you to worry about unwanted visitors coming in. I’ve told everyone to leave you alone.”  
“The infection?”  
“You’ll be fine.” He shrugged, a little sheepish. “Shellsa and Cora asked me to … pull you out if I could … And I did owe them …”  
“Oh.”  
Corin rose off the floor with the intention to leave.  
“You have lost nothing,” he told Ariel, reluctant to leave her side.  
The Merwoman stroked her belly.  
“What do you mean?” she asked curiously.  
Taking a chance, Corin resumed his spot beside her. He timidly reached out to enclose Ariel’s hand with his own and was thankful she did not shrink back.  
“Your daughter is still alive. You are still alive.” Corin paused. “And you have me. You will always have me. I may not be Eric but I will always be the husband you left behind.”  
The Princess felt her lips peel apart, forming an O.  
“I don’t want to be seduced,” she told him, not withdrawing her hand but not lowering her guard either. “I owed you an apology for hitting you. Please don’t take this any further than that.”  
“I’m not interested in taking anything you wouldn’t willingly give me,” Corin replied, not in the least affronted. “If you do not want me as anything more than a guardian I will accept that. It will take time but I will do whatever I can to help you and your daughter.”  
Ariel couldn’t deny the surprise she felt at the statement. It had been easier to believe all Corin was interested in was his dead Queen or fornicating. Hearing him say these words and insist upon them so soon after they’d been lying together, and the fighting afterwards, was just as disconcerting as it was reassuring.  
“Good,” she finally said seeing no point in torturing either of them any further. “Good … Well now we know where we are … Could you help me out of this bath, please?”  
Corin wordlessly slid to Ariel’s right side. Putting his arms around her diminutive shoulders, he pulled her up and out of the bath then lowered her back onto the bed.  
“Your tail certainly looks better,” Corin remarked as he helped Ariel sit up against the pillows.  
“It feels better,” she admitted, closing her eyes and placing her hands on her stomach. “Much, much better.”  
After patting her tail dry, Corin hovered over it uneasily.  
“I should leave you to it.” he decided. “… Do whatever you need to do, yeah? I’ll see you later.”  
As Corin took his leave of her, Ariel couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit disappointed he hadn’t stayed.

The Presence Chambers

“How is she going?” Cora, Orion, Shellsa and Sorja asked the moment Corin.  
“By she you mean, Ariel?” he queried.  
“No!” all four hollered, piqued. “Of course we mean Ariel!”  
“She’s fine,” Corin grouched, rubbing at his aching ears. “I’m going to talk to her later tomorrow.”  
“Good,” Cora murmured, normally amply proportioned mouth suddenly tight.  
“That’s great news,” Orion added with an unusual amount of enthusiasm.  
“What is it?” Corin asked uneasily.  
“Well while you were out … Ragr came to us. He had a message from … other denizens,” Sorja disclosed uncomfortably.  
“More like a petition,” Orion clarified. “Since Ariel is back with us and we’ve all agreed it’s too dangerous for her to leave it’s been assumed she’ll become a Cecaelian, her daughter as well.”  
“People are surprised we haven’t started changing Ariel immediately,” Cora continued. “Sorja, Shellsa and I explained she’s too weak. They’re not buying it.”  
“The decision to become one of us is Ariel’s not theirs,” Corin contended angrily. “We’re not pressuring her into anything that won’t benefit her or the child.” His voice rose into a shout. “They are wards for crying out loud! Not bloody wares!”  
“Corin, our people are insisting that Ariel and her child become Cecaelia’s soon or they will attack them regardless of where we stand,” Orion cut in. “These protestors are not enemies. I wish they were but they’re decent people who are understandably still terrified because of Merpeople. We need to take them seriously. We have to make sure their needs are met.”  
“Out of curiosity, where do Ariel’s midwives stand in this matter?” Corin asked.  
“What’s that got to do with anything?” Sorja asked.  
“I have my reasons,” his brother growled.  
“Ursula has made it clear she and Morgana believe Ariel needs to stick to the original bargain or she should be sent back to her father,” Shellsa said with evident bitterness. “Since her daughter is considerably weak, Ursula maintains that the child should remain here with us. She doesn’t believe Ariel has any inclination of raising the baby or loving it.”  
Corin bared his teeth.  
“Of course the bitch would say that!” he hissed.  
Cora sailed over and put a hand on his arm.  
“Calm … down … now,” she ordered in a tight mutter. “Throwing a tantrum solves nothing. You know this. Now do yourself, and everyone else here, a favour. Meet with the opposition. See if you and Sorja can find a happy solution. If you can’t, we will take this to Ariel tomorrow.”

OoOOOO

“Well that was two hours I’ll never get back,” Corin grouched as he descended his throne.  
“Be realistic. Of course they were going to push us into a corner!” Sorja growled. “You’re going to have to tell Ariel about this before someone else slips up and spooks her.”  
“Would that someone else be Ursula by any chance?” Corin asked coldly.  
“Who else would it be?” Sorja demanded, incredulous. “You saw the look on her face when you addressed the petitioners. She’s still smarting from you rejecting her. I don’t think she can handle the word no.”  
Corin’s lips peeled backwards.  
It wasn’t long before an irate growl rippled out of his gullet.  
Leaning back on his appendages, The Emperor shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.  
“Feeling better?” he asked, unimpressed. “I don’t think Triton heard you, Corin.”  
The Monarch glared a warning at his sibling  
“Just fuck off,” he snarled.


	3. Part 3 revised and expanded, please re-read to avoid confusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiping her hair from her eyes, the young woman tucked the papyrus under her pillow, sat up and raised the clam lid.  
> The surprise she received was not a happy one.  
> Flotsam and Jetsam were tightly circling the clam
> 
> Disclaimer
> 
> Third chapter is dedicated to my mum who died in May 27th 2016. I miss you every day and I hope we see each other again. Written in Australian and UK English. All Stue and Sue grumbles will be snickered at. As a rule, I refuse to entertain the idea of Sue and Stue-ism. Flamers and Trolls may buzz off too. Rated PG to NC17 
> 
> Now!
> 
> On with the ficcy!

The Cecaelian Realm, Ariel’s chambers

The Princess was sitting up and plaiting her hair when Corin called on her the following morning. Her tail was back in the cleansing bath and a dark brown pelt had been spread over her, from chest to belly, hiding quite a bit of Ariel from view.  
“Hello,” she greeted. “Cora told me you needed to talk to me about something important.”  
‘Damn you Cora!’ Corin cursed mentally.  
“Would you prefer it if I came back later?” he blurted out, losing his nerve. “You look relatively peaky.”  
“I’m not so delicate that we can’t speak …” Ariel gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. “So unless you’ve got somewhere else you have to be, please stay and talk.”  
“My sister will hardly be pleased with either of us if I get you too worked up,” The Monarch told her reluctantly.  
“Well we’re still clearing the air, aren’t we? I’m pretty sure Cora will understand.” Ariel tilted her head to a side. “You do want to finish clearing the air, don’t you?”  
The Cecaelian hesitated.  
He did want to clear the air between them. He wanted that very, very much. Nevertheless, whether she was willing to admit it or not, Ariel was vulnerable. If not mentally, she was at a physical disadvantage. Recent events and her current infection had rendered her exhausted. Until Cora and Shellsa stated otherwise, she would be susceptible to more contaminations if she did not look after her health.  
Corin wanted, needed, Ariel to trust him and his family with her and her offspring’s well-being but he was terrified he would accidently manipulate her into something she did not want.  
Ariel had agreed to so much already but what if he pushed her too hard too soon?  
What if? What if? What if?  
Unbeknownst to him, Ariel had taken note of The Monarch’s hesitation.  
‘No more procrastinating,’ she decided, curling and unfurling her fingers. ‘I’ll make the first move and see if he can meet me half way,’  
“Could you tell me-”  
Corin was so on edge he cut her off.  
“Yes?”  
“Can you tell me honestly … What I want to know is-Do you love Ursula? I have to know so I can move forward.”  
Corin’s brow furrowed.  
This particular question had not been expected. Nor had it been what he wanted to hear.  
‘Suck it up, Princess’ Corin told himself. ‘You’re supposed to be clearing the air, remember?’  
“I was letting my pain rule my head when I lay with Ursula,” he confessed. “She knew I was in torment and took advantage of that. When I realised my mistake it was too late. The deed was done; thankfully it did not boast a child.”  
“Ursula told me you would go back to her,” Ariel mentioned quietly, shoving her wonders about a possible infant born of Corin and The Witch to a shadowy far off corner in her mind. “She told me everyone would always want her over me.”  
“I’m not going to deny a part of me did want her. Pun not intended, I needed to fill a hole,” he laughed weakly. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have tried humour. In all seriousness, I wanted a shag,” Corin admitted with finality. “I was angry, frightened and confused. I wanted a shag and The Witch seemed only too happy to oblige me. That’s all there is to it. Ursula and I were not in love when we lay together. We were drunk and I was a floating catastrophe.”  
“I see,” Ariel murmured then cleared her throat. “Ursula is dangerous and manipulative,” she reminded, changing the subject as subtly as she could.  
“I will not let her harm either of you,” Corin assured Ariel.  
“Is that another promise?” she asked mildly incredulously.  
“Cora and I came to an agreement,” Corin explained. “As soon as your child is born the sisters will be destroyed.”  
“Really?” she asked.  
“Yes Little Queen,” he told her fondly. “I promise.”  
A warm frisson made its way up and down Ariel’s spine before spreading all over her body, leaving her breathless.  
“Ariel?”  
As a concerned Corin reached for her hand, the young woman’s sapphire blue eyes widened.  
“Little Queen?” she whispered. “I know that from somewhere … I’ve heard it before …”  
Dull … fuzzy.  
But so familiar.

A memory

The Cecaelia and her mate were laughing vivaciously, racing against one another through a treacherous terrain laced with enormous seaweed strewn boulders.  
“You know what happens if I win!” Corin called out to her.  
Ariel smiled dazzlingly at him then amplified her speed, gliding effortlessly ever onward. 

OoO

“Beat you!” Ariel crowed triumphantly.  
Corin skidded to a halt, glaring at her balefully.  
“You know I hate racing through the rock formations!” he growled. “I almost slammed into that!”  
“Don’t be so wounded,” she cooed harmoniously. “Petulance does not become you.”  
Her mate sniffed and looked away from her.  
To add to his displeasure, Ariel simply giggled at him.  
“Do you want a kiss?” she teased.  
The annoyance from before melted away. Corin looked at her, scowl turning into a sweet smile.  
“What do you think, Little Queen?” he asked softly.  
Ariel floated over to him, putting her arms around his neck.  
“I think you need one.”  
She osculated his forehead.  
“Maybe two.”  
She kissed his right cheek.  
“Three.”  
She kissed his left cheek.  
“Four?” Corin asked hopefully, thumbs stroking the pale small of her back.  
Ariel pursed her lips teasingly, grey eyes sparkling.

End of memory, Ariel’s Chambers

“You used to call me that,” Ariel whispered, aghast.  
Genuinely surprised Corin stared at her.  
“You remember?” he asked, flummoxed. “Goddess in her Have-You can remember that?”  
“An endearment?” she asked, forehead wrinkled in concentration. “Is that what it was?”  
Eyes watering, Corin squeezed her hand.  
“Corin?”  
“Yes!” he managed to rasp. “Yes, it was.”  
Ariel’s heart flickered then swelled. She dropped her head, staring at her fingers entwined with his.  
‘I’m his wife …’ she realised, heart escalating from a steady thump to pounding. ‘I am his wife and … and I’m not afraid anymore,’  
Ariel allowed herself a deep breath and raised her head.  
‘I’m not afraid of him anymore,’  
“I will marry you-You’re squeezing my hand really, really hard, Corin.”  
The Cecaelian did a double take.  
“Sorry,” he apologised profusely, lessening his grip but not letting go altogether. “Sorry for-What?”  
“I’ll marry you …” Ariel swallowed hard. “I want to marry you … I want to learn more about us.” The words couldn’t stop flowing out of her mouth. “I want to learn about me. The old me …” Ariel was shaking now. This was the weirdest precipice she had ever thrown herself over. “You can change me back and you can change my daughter too … I’ll help you unite with my father.”  
It was not the answer from his dead beloved, but it was close. It was enough.  
Cradling her hand as though it was the most precious thing in the world, Corin raised Ariel’s trembling knuckles and pressed his mouth against the fair skin.  
“Thank you,” he breathed, clearly giddy as well. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He kissed her hand again. The osculation was quick and fierce. “Wait for me,” he told Ariel. “Don’t go anywhere. I won’t be long.”  
‘What am I doing?’ Ariel asked herself as Corin darted off. ‘I have no idea of what I’m doing.’

OOO

“I would have been here sooner,” Corin explained as he burst enthusiastically into Ariel’s chamber. “Cora needed me to speak with me about an issue.”  
“What issue?” Ariel asked cautiously, frowning up at him.  
Not telling Ariel briefly crossed his mind.  
Corin promptly snatched the thought away, finding the idea ludicrous.  
Of course he was going to tell her right now!  
“After we brought you back, a small party of citizens expressed concerns,” he explained, sitting beside her right arm. “Their leader is Ursula, just so you know. For want of a better word, she and the others have relayed to us that they’re unhappy about a Merwoman and her child living amongst them.”  
Ariel felt sick.  
‘Of course Ursula would try something like this,’ she berated herself. ‘Don’t be stupid, she wants you out of the way so she have Corin all to herself,’  
“So what happens now?” she asked, her hands protectively resting on her belly.  
“You’ve consented to changing,” Corin said. “If you hadn’t consented I would have tried to explain that neither of you are a threat to anyone. If that didn’t work, I would have to consider eviction.”  
Ariel blanched.  
“You would evict your own people?” she asked, agog.  
“Consider it, not actually do it,” Corin explained with a slight frown of disappointment. “I’m not a tyrant Ariel. We have to look at the situation before we do anything that extreme.”  
“I didn’t say you were a tyrant,” she defended quickly. “Don’t make assumptions, Corin.”  
“How about we return to the discussion at hand before we start a minuscule war?” he suggested quickly.  
Satisfied, Ariel leaned back, folded her arms across her chest and waited for Corin to continue.  
“Like everyone else here, you and your child are under my and my family’s protection.” Corin explained. “The only difference between you and them is that you’re inside a different body. They can argue until the cows come home that you being here as a Merwoman makes us look vulnerable but the simple fact is they’re attacking one of their own without reasonable cause. You changing back does help to some extent but what you need to understand is they’re letting fear rule their heads and the more they resist, the harder it is for my family and I to achieve our endgame.”  
“Uniting Cecaelian’s with the Merpeople.”  
Corin nodded.  
“Exactly. If we can just get Triton to see us as allies rather than a threat there is no reason why other oceans won’t be open to negotiations and thus peace for all species all over the world. We just need him to listen to us. To remember his ancestors and our allegiance before everything went to shit.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Before the ambush we were close friends with Merpeople who lived in Triton’s Kingdom,” Corin told her. “Funnily enough. They were your ancestors. Do you recall Balin and his Queen, Yasna.”  
“The Siren Queen?” Ariel gasped. “You knew The Siren Queen?”  
“She was one of our best friends,” Corin recollected with a fond smile. “After Balin was killed by humans, Yasna rose from the ocean and sung out to his murderers hence causing them to fall into the ocean and drown. The song you sang in Ursula’s Leviathan … That was her song, Ariel.”  
“Gods,” The Princess breathed, hand to her chest.  
All of a sudden she was very dizzy.  
“Are you alright?” Corin asked, noting Ariel’s pale face and nervous countenance.  
She licked her lips and combed her free hand through her hair.  
“Just overwhelmed,” Ariel admitted uneasily. “It’s not every day you learn one of your ancestors was a murderess. I was only told she was a Siren.” She winced. “Sorry … Just called a friend of yours-ours a murderess … Sorry.”  
Taking pity on her, Corin reached for the hand she had on her chest, squeezing it.  
“Perhaps that’s enough family history for now?” he suggested. “You’re supposed to be taking it easy.”  
“I’m not delicate,” Ariel reminded a tad crossly.  
“Tomorrow is going to be a long day,” Corin told her regardless. “You may not be delicate but your infection is back.”  
“Have you told anyone that I’m-I mean that we’re-”  
“Betrothed?” Corin asked amusedly.  
Ariel ducked her head, the blood rising to her cheeks gave her a gorgeous blush.  
“We don’t have to do anything about that right now,” he assured “I think one gigantic announcement at a time, don’t you?”  
Raising her head, Ariel smiled back at him, her blush deepening.  
“Umm … I guess,” she agreed. “You’d think I’d be used to this by now.”  
Corin laughed, squeezing her hand again.  
“It takes centuries, believe me. The only advice I have for you is to breathe and take your time. If someone asks if you need help, let them help. ”  
“You’re not going to let me make a fool out of myself, are you?” she asked.  
“The others think you’ll do that all by yourself,” he replied, smirking. “In fact Sorja’s taking bets now as we speak.” And at Ariel’s petrified expression, Corin burst out laughing. “I was joshing!” he exclaimed, shoulders trembling with mirth. “We’re going to help you whenever you need us to. That’s a promise.”

oOOo

The following morning consisted of Ariel being fed potion after potion after potion by Cora.  
After washing the potions nauseating after taste out with a refresher tonic, inserting her tail into another cleansing bath. Ariel noticed Ursula and Morgana were still absent.  
She asked The Empress why this was the case?  
“They’re needed elsewhere,” Cora replied casually, efficiently wrapping her limbs around numerous vials, bottles and other instruments. “Corin’s still furious with Ursula’s recent display of poor behaviour. I daresay you won’t be seeing either Witch till late tomorrow should all go swimmingly.”  
“What’s going to go swimmingly?” Ariel asked.  
Realising she might have said too much too soon, Cora offered Ariel a very innocent look.  
“I’m going to let Corin explain that,” she said nervously.  
before Ariel could demand that she explain herself, the food arrived and with it, Ariel’s embarrassingly loud stomach grumbles. 

oOo

Corin paid Ariel a visit not long after she had finished her seaweed balls and whale milk. On his person, the young woman noted, was a dark amethyst velvet pouch.  
“Ready for a very long day?” Corin asked cheerfully.  
“Depends, What‘s happening on this very long day for starters?” Ariel replied, trying hard to ignore the bag. “Cora couldn’t get out of here fast enough after she mentioned something about something going swimmingly.” The Princess then raised an expectant eyebrow. “What’s supposed to be going swimmingly?”  
Corin sat back on his haunches, folding his arms across his chest.  
“Well that thing that’s supposed to be going swimmingly would be your coronation.”  
Ariel’s mouth dropped open.  
“Cor-coronation?” she choked out.  
“Should I get you some wine?” Corin asked.  
Shaking her head, Ariel took a deep breath. She took another and another until her entire body seemed to sigh with relief.  
“We met with the petitioners again last night. They’ve agreed to stand down if your daughter resumes her transformation and you become our Princess today,” Corin relayed, all the while watching Ariel closely. “While I’m not one hundred percent happy about the outcome, it means we don’t have to worry about a coup. Do you want to be sick?”  
“No!” The Princess yelled, bright red with embarrassment. “I’m just processing and I’m really, really nervous.”  
“This was our best option apart from evicting them,” Corin told Ariel frankly.  
“I know,” she wailed and buried her face in her hands.  
Corin smiled weakly and sat beside her.  
“Chin up, love,” he coaxed, reaching out and rubbing her back. “It’s not like we’re making you a Queen overnight.”  
Wanting to change the subject, Ariel sat up and gestured at the bag.  
“What’s in there?” she asked.  
“I just wanted you to see,” Corin said. “You don’t have to wear them right now.”  
“Well let me see “them” so I know what you’re talking about!” Ariel told him with an idea of what “them” might be already in her head.  
Not exactly pleased, Corin handed Ariel the bag.  
With utmost care, she drew the purse strings apart, all the while noting that Corin was trying and failing to keep his expression neutral.  
She reached into the bag, hand descending deeper and deeper until she felt something smooth, hard and cold.  
“I should have asked if you wanted to court first,” Corin blurted out, face adorably bashful.  
‘So that’s what’s in the bag,’ Ariel thought. ‘I was right,’  
“I’ve never really been very good at courting,” she admitted.  
“You can actually blame me for that,” Corin confessed. When Ariel asked him what he meant by that, he shrugged. “It’s a very, very long story. Best saved for another time.”  
“I see.”  
The Princess pulled out the necklace first.  
The beauty of it still took Ariel a while to absorb. The pink, green and blue stones twinkled at her as if in welcome and the cold, heavy silver gleamed radiantly, a stunning contrast against the dark pouch she laid it out on.  
“Don’t forget the ring,” Corin said, voice seemingly quite far away.  
Ariel dipped her hand into the bag again, timidly removing the ring.  
“They’re beautiful,” she remarked, admiring the small teardrop sapphire and fine silver band. “I used to wear these?”  
Corin looked as though he was going to faint.  
Or shit himself.  
“You did,” he replied breathlessly and like a spooked animal, Corin edged a little closer.  
“And if it’s not too much to ask … May I put them on you?” he asked timidly.  
Ariel her body tingle with excitement.  
“I don’t see why not. I did say I’d marry you.” Ariel smiled, her nerves getting the best of her. “We might as well make this official.”  
He extended his hand.  
“Take a deep breath and let me help you up.”

OoO

Floating behind Ariel, Corin gently gathered up her scarlet hair, easing it aside.  
The Princess gulped apprehensively and closed her eyes. She shivered as the heavy cold metal of the necklace kissed her bare skin and twiddled her thumbs.  
“Give me your hand.”  
Slowly, Ariel opened her eyes. Willingly, she gave him what he asked for.  
The ring slid onto her finger.  
It was done.  
She was his betrothed now.  
“How are you feeling?” Corin asked, letting her hand go.  
“Different,” Ariel answered. “But … in a good way.”  
She felt … Almost at peace. Almost being the apt word because the prospect of announcing her betrothal to another man was still nerve wrecking. Additionally, and this had just occurred to her, the prospect of announcing her betrothal to Corin in front of Ursula was hardly soothing. Ariel was far too on edge to feel any kind of enthusiasm or any urge to gloat in front of The Sea Witch.  
Sensing her apprehension, Corin reached for Ariel’s hand, interlacing his fingers with hers.  
“Shall we tell the others the good news?” he asked.

The Presence Chamber

Ariel was uncomfortable as she floated into the wide chamber alongside Corin.  
Whilst he raised her hand in order to show the ring, she quickly scanned the room, searching for The Witches.  
There were guards …. Shellsa, Sorja, Cora and Orion. The snakes …  
Where were Ursula and Morgana?  
“She has accepted me,” Corin proudly announced to his siblings and their mates, tearing Ariel from her observation.  
“Thought she was going to punch your ugly mug again,” Sorja taunted. “Ow!” he then exclaimed for Shellsa and Cora had elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
“Sorja, really?” Cora hissed disapprovingly then beamed at her brother and The Princess. “I am very glad for you both.”  
“I think we’d better let the others know about this,” Shellsa told them.  
“We might as well have a coronation too while we’re at it,” Corin said. “Kill two birds with one stone.”  
Orion nodded.  
“Good trick. I’ll notify everyone now.”  
“I’ll give you a hand,” Cora replied.  
“N-now?” Ariel squeaked, sapphire eyes wide. “I’m becoming a Princess-I’m becoming your Princess as in right now?”  
“In precisely three hours,” Sorja corrected. “Dowager Princess if you want your correct title. You won’t be an official Princess until you’ve transformed. Do you need to throw up, Ariel?”  
“Sorja!” Shellsa growled, swatting at the back of his head with her hand. “Behave!”  
“Seriously, do you need to throw up?” The Emperor persisted, rubbing the back of his head. “You seem a little off.”  
“I’ll be fine,” Ariel mumbled in a daze. “I don’t need to throw up … Meeting several thousand Cecaelians … I’ll be right as rain. It might even be fun.”  
Rolling his eyes, Corin pulled Ariel to his chest and pressed his lips against her hair.  
“Remember to breathe,” he told her, rubbing her back and arms. “I think we’ll have a bit of wine.”  
“We’re on it,” Shellsa growled, grabbing Sorja’s arm.

Ursula chambers

“Filthy little Ranga!”  
Morgana dodged hurriedly to steer clear of the hurled object.  
Barely a second later, a vase shattered into tiny fragments against the wall behind her.  
Looming over her crystal ball and seething with profound fury, Ursula glared down at the image of Corin and Ariel.  
“Are you going to throw anything else?” Morgana asked cautiously, hovering behind her.  
“Darrgh!” Ursula roared from the top of her lungs. “The bitch! The whoreson little bitch! I can’t believe it!”  
“Well pardon me for stating the obvious!” Morgana quipped, hand on her hip. “But you knew that petition was going to be over the moment Corin mentioned eviction, Ursie!”  
Closing her eyes, Ursula willed herself to calm down.  
Morgana waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
“Ursula darling?” Morgana cooed, anxiously twiddling her thumbs. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours, hmm?”  
Finally, Ursula opened her eyes and turned to face her distraught sibling.  
She seemed, to Morgana, eerily composed. This bothered the younger of the sisters greatly for Ursula’s rage usually led to a most destructive temper tantrum. It seemed the bubbling volcano had had its last roar.  
What was going on?  
“I’m going to destroy her,” the elder of the sisters revealed at last.  
Morgana blinked.  
“Come again?”  
“You heard me,” Ursula replied candidly. “I’m going to kill the fucking tramp and enjoy every minute doing it.”  
Morgana sat back on her haunches, folding her arms across her chest, blinking.  
Oh, her sister was just dandy! She was just going to kill Arie-Oh this was not good …  
“You can’t do that!” Morgana protested. “We’re being watched whenever we’re with her. They can read our minds. And even if you could do it, Corin will have your hide!”  
Ursula simpered cunningly.  
“Not if it’s done the right way, dearest,” she purred as she glided over, landing lightly beside her sister.  
Morgana could not help but feel a spark of intrigue  
“What do you have in mind?” she asked.  
“It’s all very simple,” Ursula confided, slender arm draped over Morgana’s slight shoulders. “Angelfish has to die before the baby pops out of her fandango. To be able to kill her we simply feed the infection she already has.”  
“Clever,” Morgana praised, all the while nodding slowly. “Very, very clever.”  
“I know. I was going to keep the little woman around as a pet,” Ursula sighed. “Not a chance of that happening,” she added wistfully. “Her heart belongs to my man now.”  
Ursula slowly turned Morgana to face her, eyes aflame with determination and venom.  
“Ariel has everything I want now,” she hissed through bared white teeth. “A child. Power. Corin. The more I take away from her the more the scraggy trollop gets! It’s time to even the scales!”  
“But they can read our minds!” Morgana pressed, her uncertainties eating away at the recent admiration she had felt for her sister. “They’ll know!”  
“Not if we drink this potion, my dearest.”  
Now Morgana was dreadfully confused.  
“What potion?” she demanded. “Where is it?”  
The older Witch snapped her fingers; barely a second had passed when a bottle containing an icy blue liquid appeared in her hand.  
“Take a swig of this,” Ursula invited, pulling out the stopper.  
“What does it do?” Morgana asked, mildly worried.  
“The thoughts they read will be false. This hides our genuine thoughts. They won’t know what’s happened till it’s too late.”  
Satisfied, Morgana reached for the bottle.  
“Cheers, sis,” she said then took a mouthful.  
Ursula smirked unctuously, watching her sister wipe her mouth.  
“Ariel will give up the ghost and then Corin and her daughter will be mine,” she chuckled folding her arms across her generous ebony bosom. “Life is good,”  
“And what do I get?” Morgana pressed, bumptious. “I had better not be left out in the cold, Ursula.”  
“Empress Morgana,” Ursula announced then mock curtsied.  
Morgana stroked her chin.  
“Mmmm, I like it,” she murmured.  
“Thought you would.”  
“I can see myself riding Orion,” Morgana continued in a low moan. “Maybe even hump Sorja again; he was divine the first time, heee!”  
She stretched out on a nearby rock, winking mock flirtatiously at her sister.  
Ursula chuckled again.  
“Slut,” she taunted.  
Morgana, ignoring the name-calling, straightened herself, her luminous face serious.  
“What if Corin doesn’t want you after all this? Like it or not, he’s in love with Ariel, you said so yourself. He might want to wait for her resurrection again. He might be uncontrollable.”  
“Trust me. After I’m done he won’t be in a position to even look at anyone but me,” Ursula vowed stoutly. “And no one. Not Ariel or that bitching little sister of his will take Corin away from me this time around.”  
Just at that moment, Flotsam and Jetsam slithered into The Witch’s line of vision.  
“My babies!” The Cecaelia cooed. “Do you like my little scheme? Hmm?”  
The morays hissed enthusiastically and curled around her svelte body like cats.  
Revelling in the idea of Ariel’s downfall and her own rise, Ursula threw her head back and laughed long and hard whilst her sister crossed her fingers behind her back.

Ariel’s chamber

“But I’m a Princess already,” Ariel complained whilst Cora curled her hair. “I don’t understand why we have to do any of this. Why not elevate me straight to Queen?”  
“Yes, you’re a Mer Princess. But you’re not one of our Princesses.” The Empress twisted the rubicund tresses till they spiralled down to Ariel’s waist. “We’re going to have a little … ceremony.” She explained. “You’ll become a Dowager Princess. After you’ve had the baby and changed, you’ll marry my brother and then you’ll be given the official title of Princess and then become our Queen-again. It is rather annoying but this is a much better way to welcome you back into the family and propriety insists that we’d do this.”  
“Is that why Shellsa and Orion aren’t Nobles like you and Sorja?” Ariel asked curiously. “Because it’s so hard?”  
Cora nodded.  
“Shellsa and Orion hate all the pomp and circumstance we have to go through. Their roles are, although more precarious, less onerous. When we go back to our Realms Orion will remain Corin’s guard and Shellsa will continue to maintain defences.”  
“What is your Realm like?” Ariel asked. “You’ve never talked about it.”  
Cora smiled happily.  
“Bright and beautiful,” she described as she reminisced. “It glows like a great big pearl in the darkness.”  
“Why did you leave it?”  
“Well, after your death it was made clear Corin needed me and Sorja certainly couldn’t handle him on his own. My daughter, Nina … she wasn’t coping either, that give me another incentive to vacate.”  
“What happened to your daughter?” Ariel asked timidly.  
Letting go of Ariel’s hair, Cora shifted uncomfortably.  
“When The Mermen defiled The Topaz Shrine, they raped the Priestesses.” The Empress paused. “Nina was our Head Priestess.”  
“Oh Gods,” Ariel croaked.  
“Eventually Nina’s pain became unbearable,” Cora went on, her fingers curling and unfurling. “So unbearable she asked us and Corin to give her permission to die. We were all devastated, Nina was our youngest, she was Corin and Sorja’s favourite niece … but no one knew what Nina needed like she did. We gave her our blessings and she left for the Goddess’s Haven the following day.” Cora wiped a hand across her watering eyes. “Orion and I haven’t wanted a child since.”  
Ariel reached out, timidly putting a hand on The Cecaelia’s creamy cheek.  
“I’m so sorry,” she whispered.  
Cora smiled appreciatively.  
“It doesn’t matter,” she told Ariel a tad hoarsely. “What happened, happened.” Taking Ariel’s other hand in her own, she squeezed gently. “I know Nina’s at peace in The Haven. That helps.”  
“I’m glad,” Ariel said. “I hope …”  
Cora tilted her head to a side.  
“You hope?”  
“I had a miscarriage and a stillbirth before this little one.” The Princess looked down and patted her bump. “I hope Poseidon took them in the end. Eric said something about God, singular, I don’t know what that is.”  
“It’s a human belief. One God,” Cora shrugged. “I don’t understand it either.”

OoOoOoOo

Ariel’s hair was pulled into a high tail, carefully styled into a dramatic waterfall of cascading blood red curls.  
“Some crystal dust for your face …” Cora murmured as she sought the jar. “And I think we’ll add one, no … make that two white diamonds around your eyes along with the tiniest bit of kohl.”  
“Diamonds?” Ariel exclaimed breathlessly.  
“Humans wear diamonds,” The Empress pointed out. “What’s so strange?”  
“Not around their eyes,” Ariel explained.  
Snatching up a glass jar of salmon tinted lip paint, Cora shrugged.  
“Well, they don’t yet,” she reasoned. “One day they might.”

oOo

“There you are,” Cora said pleased as punch. “Beautiful!”  
Looking into the vanity, Ariel barely recognised herself.  
“My-” Ariel stopped.  
“Go on,” Cora invited.  
“I was going to say … I was going to say my sisters would love you, Cora. They love making themselves up … But I don’t have any sisters, do I?”  
Cora crouched beside Ariel, putting her small, pale hands on The Princesses’ shoulders.  
“They are always going to be your family,” she promised vehemently. “No one, not even The Goddess, can ever take that away from you. And one day you will see your sisters again.”  
Ariel offered The Empress a watery smile.  
“I hope so,” she said.  
Cora squeezed Ariel’s arms.  
“Don’t ruin my work,” she warned playfully.  
“I’ll try not to.”  
Rising from the floor and sitting on a rock across from Ariel. Cora decided to change the subject. “Corin’s been telling me you’ve started remembering bits and pieces.”  
“It’s amazing,” Ariel enthused. “Flashes just come out of nowhere. But …”  
“But?”  
“It’s more than a little disorientating,” she admitted warily. “To be honest, Cora. I’m scared of losing me.”  
“I can’t tell you want to think or do when it comes to that,” Cora said after giving the matter some consideration. “I wish there was something incredibly diplomatic I could tell you but unfortunately, there isn’t.”  
Ariel tugged at a curl, bringing the scarlet tress down, letting go and watching it spring back up.  
“I hope it’s not too soon to tell you I’m glad you’ve found your way back to us. We’ve all missed you so much.”

OoO

With a little under three hours to go due to a delay with The Priest, Cora darted off to get ready and quite possibly for people to hurry up.  
Alone, Ariel treated herself to enjoy a goblet of wine and some kelp cakes.  
She would reapply the paint before she left.  
The Princess was nibbling on her second kelp cake when Corin entered.  
At first The Cecaelian seemed to do a double take which made her laugh. Gathering himself, Corin apologised quickly then pinched her remaining kelp cake.  
“Are you allowed in here?” Ariel demanded.  
“I can see The Princess before her coronation,” Corin defended, tearing the cake into pieces. “You’re not a bride yet.” He popped a piece in his mouth. “Anyway. Just wanted to pop in and see if you needed help with any cold …” He looked down at her tail. “Whatever.”  
“Feet,” Ariel said. “The expression is cold feet.”  
“That being clarified, how are you and the chit faring?” Corin asked.  
“Chit?” she echoed, confused.  
“The child.”  
“She’s fine,” Ariel said now that she knew what he meant. “Kicking but she’s not bothering me. I’m fine too by the way, thanks for asking.”  
Corin snorted.  
“You’re more than fine, Madame,” he sailed over to float beside her. “I think you’re radiant.”  
Ducking her head, Ariel blushed.  
“Thank you,” she mumbled waspishly. “Cora helped a lot …”  
“Open up,” Corin said, holding up a fat and fluffy piece of cake. “One for the road, eh?”  
She opened her mouth. 

OoOoOo

One piece of kelp cake led to an entire platter being sent in and Ariel and Corin laughing and snuggled together on Ariel’s clam bed.  
“This is rude,” Ariel pointed out, smiling anyway.  
“But you’re feeling better?” Corin asked.  
She nodded.  
“Ye-”  
Ariel’s reply was cut off by the arrival of an enraged Cora.  
“This isn’t a party!” she barked, glaring at the pair. “Ragr’s here! You’re late Corin! Stop conoodling and get your arses’ out there this instant!”  
As soon as his sister’s departing bubbles had finished popping, a more or less contrite Corin helped Ariel off the bed, cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with the pads of her fingers.  
“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he told her sincerely. “And I need to thank you personally, again, for coming back to us, Ariel.” he kissed her hair, lowering his hands from Ariel’s face in order to cocoon her arms. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”  
The Princess felt her heart swell in her breast.  
“You’re going to make me cry,” she laughed, eyes threatening to water. “Cora isn’t going to forgive you if you do, Corin.”  
Her intended chuckled gently against her neck; the sound was both warm and wonderful to her ears.  
“Well we can’t have that, can we?” He offered Ariel his arm. “May I escort you, Your Highness?”  
Taking a deep breath, The Merwoman accepted it.  
“Lead on,” she told him. 

Ursula’s chambers

“The ceremony’s about to start!” Morgana hissed at her sister. “We’re going to look sus!”  
“Oh don’t worry sis!” Ursula reassured, adding a silver bracelet to an appendage. “Being late’s still considered fashionable, remember?” She turned to her sibling. “Did you follow my instructions to the letter, Morgy?”  
“Poisoned the minnow’s wine just like you said. It was easy. No one was watching. I was in and out.” Morgana snapped her fingers. “Just like that.”  
Ursula chuckled.  
“Without a hitch,” she purred and sent a tentacle after a jar of crystal dust. 

Hallway outside The Presence Chamber

“Wait here,” Corin told Ariel, taking her to a smooth boulder. “In a few moments a guard will ask you to come in. All you have to do is make your way to Sorja, Cora and myself. Our High Priest will walk you through the rest.”  
Ariel nodded.  
“Got it,” she said tersely.  
“Are you terrified, beautiful?” he asked, amused.  
Ariel winced and nodded.  
“I’ve never done anything like this before,” she confessed.  
“You’ll be fine,” Corin promised. “I’ll see you in there, alright? And please don’t faint. Cora will blame that on me if you do.”  
The Merwoman couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I’ll certainly do my best.”  
Corin leaned over, kissed her cheek and gave her arm a parting squeeze.  
“I know you will. Have a seat and relax. I’ll see you in a bit.”

OooOo

It had been only minutes after Corin left but in Ariel’s mind, it could have been hours. She was so preoccupied with preparing herself for the upcoming event she didn’t even hear Orion approach.  
“Ready?”  
Startled, The Princess jerked her head in the speaker’s direction.  
“Sorry to spook you,” The Head of The Guard apologised. “But they thought you might like someone to come down with you.”  
“I’m not going to run away,” Ariel blurted out before she could stop herself.  
Luckily enough, Orion wasn’t insulted.  
“I’d hardly blame you if you did,” he confessed, grinning boyishly. “This whole thing is a load of Bollocks.”  
“I’m sure your Deity would be thrilled to hear that,” Ariel remarked, taking the arm he offered. “Let’s go.”

The Presence Chamber

Upon reaching the throne, Ariel felt her entire body tingle with thousands upon thousands of nerves.  
‘I can do this,’ she told herself. ‘I’ll be fine,’  
Under the obsidian throne, Corin and his family were waiting for her. Floating between Sorja and Corin was a chestnut haired Cecaelian with warm and friendly amber eyes.  
“That’s our High Priest,” Orion told her in a whisper. “I’ll leave you with him.”  
“Oh,” she managed. “Thanks …”  
Murmuring something unintelligible to Corin and Sorja, The Priest smiled in welcome at Ariel.  
“Princess Ariel,” he greeted kindly as he approached. “My name is Ragr. As you may have already surmised,” The Cecaelian cocked his head in Orion’s direction. “I’m The Goddess’s Head Priest. I just wanted to say before we begin that it’s truly an honour to finally meet you.”  
Scared she might say something embarrassing, Ariel purposefully clammed her mouth shut and smiled.  
“We’re going to start now,” Ragr explained. “I promise this ceremony will be over as soon as possible. Corin told me you’re feeling nervous.”  
Still too scared of herself to speak, Ariel bobbed her head up and down.  
“You already know you have nothing to worry about,” The Priest said patiently, leading Ariel to a small rock in the centre of the floor. “Now. This is your status ring,” he explained, showing her a small and delicate garnet ring with onyx settings mounted on a red velvet cushion. “Garnet and polished onyx. When you change, you’ll become an official Princess. Princesses wear an amethyst and onyx ring.”  
“And a crown?” she asked.  
“You won’t be getting a crown until you become Queen.”  
Ariel nodded, slower this time.  
“Alright.”  
The Cecaelian was pleased.  
“Good. And it doesn’t matter if you forget. We’re all friends here. There’s nothing wrong with asking for help.”  
Ariel relaxed somewhat.  
“That’s good to know,” she told Ragr in a small voice.  
There was a low, restless murmur.  
Ariel flinched. She had been so absorbed she forgot she was completely surrounded.  
“It’s alright,” Ragr assured. “Let’s push on before it becomes too much, yes?”  
“Please,” she mouthed.  
“May I have your right hand?”  
Ariel nodded quickly placing her palm in his larger one.  
Ragr thanked her then carefully pushed the ring onto her little finger.  
Releasing her hand, he turned to Corin, Cora and Sorja who nodded back at him.  
“Stay there.” he told Ariel. “My novices and I are going to bless you now.”  
The group of novices behind Ragr waited for their High Priest to join them. Once he had, they began to hum sweetly then chant. The chant that emanated from their mouths was a deep, guttural cacophony greatly insulting Ariel’s ears, reminding her of an old ram calling for its mate or the elongated bellowing of an enraged bull.  
Not wanting to offend anyone, she fought against the urge to cover her ears by looking into the vast crowd.  
To Ariel’s disbelief, the audience seemed to be watching her with contained amusement rather than annoyance.  
She cast her eyes to Corin, Cora and Sorja. The trio were coughing quietly into their hands in an attempt to hide their mirth.  
‘Thank you so much …’  
Ariel looked into the audience, searching for a familiar face.  
She found Shellsa and Orion.  
The auburn haired Cecaelia beamed up at her whereas Orion gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

Oooo

Not wanting to be overheard, Cora started a mental conversation with her eldest brother.  
‘She’s doing well,’ she told him, continuing to watch Ariel. ‘But I don’t believe she thinks much of Ragr’s chanting though,’  
‘I want Ariel moved to my chambers,’ Corin replied in the same fashion. “Have the sisters see to it now,’  
Cora pursed her lips.  
‘Ursula and Morgana have only just arrived. They won’t be happy. And back to subject, A. A little too soon, don’t you think?’  
‘I want Ariel to feel safe,’ he explained calmly. ‘What better way to look after her then to have her in my own chambers?’  
‘What if Ariel’s not ready to share a bed with you? What happens then?’  
‘Keep your mind on the task at hand, Cora and leave the rest to me. tell the sisters not to come back until they have a gift for Ariel,’  
Cora smiled.  
‘My pleasure,’

OoO

Ariel felt a wave of profound relief once the chanting was over.  
She looked to Ragr, hoping there was no more to it than that.  
Her ears were killing her.  
To Ariel’s barely concealed disappointment, it seemed there was more to go.  
Humming once again, Ragr filled a yellow gold topaz studded golden chalice to the brim with a golden liquid then beckoned for Corin and his siblings to approach them.  
Her betrothed floated in front of her, face unfathomable, his family waited behind him their faces just as unfathomable.  
Taking the chalice from Ragr, Corin sipped from it then returned it, licking the remains of the amber liquid from his lips, his siblings followed suit.  
No longer humming, Ragr turned to Ariel.  
“Nectar from the Haven, Princess,” he explained patiently. “To drink it is a blessing.”  
The Princess hesitated.  
“Drink,” Ragr encouraged. “I know you’re afraid. But I give you my word, it will not harm you.”  
He offered her the chalice.  
Accepting it, Ariel tentatively raised the chalice to her lips and with the nectar, gulped down her apprehension.  
The golden liquid was cold and sweet in Ariel’s mouth, yet as she swallowed, her throat and belly grew warm.  
Handing the empty chalice to a waiting novice, Ragr took Ariel’s hand then turned to Corin.  
“Do you recognise this woman as The Dowager Princess?” he asked solemnly.  
“I do,” Corin replied in the same manner.  
The Priest nodded then addressed Sorja and his sister.  
“Do you recognise this woman as The Dowager Princess?”  
“We do,” the pair answered.  
Ariel sucked in air through her nostrils.  
‘Surely it’s almost over now,’ she thought.  
Ragr raised her hand up into the air, holding it out so that the people could see the small ring.  
“The Dowager Princess!” he called out to them.  
There was thunderous applause and cheering from all sides of the chamber. Startled, Ariel jumped coltishly then bowed her head, colour high on her cheeks.  
“Well done,” Ragr praised, letting her go. “It’s over now.”  
“Thank you,” Ariel managed, giddy with relief.  
Another cheer.  
Smiling proudly, Corin slid beside Ariel, putting a hand on the small of her back.  
“I did it!” she yelled over the applause.  
He laughed.  
“Yes you did, I told you everything would be alright, didn’t I?”  
“You did,” Ariel agreed, looking down at her ring. “Thank you for that by the way.”  
“Shall we?” Corin asked, tilting his head in the direction of their thrones. “You look like you need a sit down.”  
Ariel nodded.  
“Please,” she said.  
Once they were seated, Corin leaned over and brushed his thumb over Ariel’s knuckles.  
“Ready?” he yelled  
“as ready as I’ll ever be,” shouted back.  
Corin covered her hand with his larger one as another strident cheer rose from the crowd.  
“Thank you,” Ariel mouthed.

OOOoooOOO

There were so many. So many individuals all delighted to see her beside Corin. All except Ursula and Morgana … They were nowhere to be seen.  
“What is it?” Corin asked, noting the look on Ariel’s face.  
“Where are Ursula and Morgana?” she asked him.  
“They’ll be back soon,” he told her “It’s nothing dramatic.”  
Ariel nodded and sat back, patting her stomach.  
Suddenly, she grimaced her discomposure and plucked at her shift.  
“Is it the child?” Corin asked, mildly concerned.  
Ariel nodded and patted her belly again.  
“It’s nothing dramatic,” she told him, smiling slightly at her pick of words. “She just hasn’t been kicking me nearly as much till now.”  
Before Corin could question Ariel further, The Emperor’s voice intercepted him.  
“We know you’ve all been waiting to see Ariel,” Sorja announced to the masses of men, women, children, snakes, sharks and other oceanic creatures.  
A cheer.  
“Please forgive us for not presenting her to you sooner,” Cora added.  
Another cheer.  
“People have come bearing gifts for you,” she shouted to Ariel and Corin over the din. “Would you like to receive them now?”  
“You only told them about the coronation a little over six hours ago,” Ariel said, looking askance at Corin.  
He shrugged.  
“We’re fast.”  
Still dubious, Ariel nodded to Cora.  
Ten Cecaelians quickly formed a unisex line before the twin thrones. To Ariel’s surprise and delight, the first to present to her was Ragr.  
“As you already know, this is Ragr, Head Priest of the Goddess,” Cora introduced. “He will be making the journey to The Haven before long.”  
“I feel most fortunate to have been allowed the opportunity of seeing you before I take my leave, my Queen,” Ragr told Ariel happily. “I must say I always knew my uncle would find you again.”  
The Merwoman’s eyes grew wide.  
“Un-uncle!” she exclaimed staring from him then turning her aghast eyes to Corin who shrugged.  
“Ragr’s our first born,” Sorja told Ariel, smiling proudly at his offspring whilst Shellsa bit her lip uncomfortably.  
“Oh,” Ariel said, nodding slowly. “Congratulations on being their first born,” she blurted out.  
There was a tiny explosion of laughter.  
Embarrassed, Ariel groaned and smacked a hand to her forehead.  
Perfect Flounder moment.  
Just perfect.  
Ragr, thanks be to all Gods, seemed hugely nonplussed.  
“My Queen, I give unto you this book, a detailed history of both our family and people,” he told Ariel proudly once everyone around them had settled down. “I do hope it helps you fill in the gaps.”  
“Thank you,” she said, touched. “But before you go, I have to ask …”  
“Yes?”  
Ariel wanted to ask why he was dying but that would have been rude.  
“Why you call me a Queen now?” she opted for. “It’s just … Well … If you don’t mind me saying … I haven’t changed yet ...”  
The kindly Priest simply grinned at her.  
“You will always be our Queen,” he said.

OoO

Ten silk shifts, six bottles of assorted scents, a clam bed for her daughter, two turquoise studded silver hairpins and a silver and white and black pearl hair brush with matching combs later and Ariel was feeling grateful and a tad overwhelmed.  
“Sorry for being late!” Ursula and Morgana cried gaily, flouncing toward the thrones, Flotsam and Jetsam on either side of their lush figures. “We have something for the yummy mummy at last!”  
Ariel shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
She didn’t want to accept a gift from the sister’s but from what she remembered from her tutor … decorum stated she had to.  
“Thank you,” Ariel said, all the while eying the lavish gold, black and white pearl and peridot-studded box Undertow was dragging behind him. “That’s very generous of you.”  
Morgana waved her hand glibly.  
“It’s just nectar.”  
“All the same,” Ariel persisted, wanting to at least try be gracious. “Thank you.”  
Cora unexpectedly clapped her hands.  
‘We should leave them alone,” she announced in her dazzling bell like voice. “Our Ariel needs her rest.”  
Murmuring their farewells, the guests smoothly made their way out of the opulent chamber till Ariel, Corin, the sisters and Corin’s family were all who remained.  
Before Ariel could say anything, Corin swiftly picked her up. leaping away from the thrones, he proceeded to carry Ariel from The Presence Chamber, the others trailing behind them.

The outskirts of The Cecaelian Realm

A Cecaelia, black of skin and boasting ten black and topaz tentacles glanced over her shoulder.  
‘As it should be,’ she thought.  
“Vorlorna?”  
Upon hearing the speaker, The Cecaelia turned, a smile on her generously proportioned mouth.  
“They usually call me The Goddess,” she murmured.  
Out of a shadowy corner emerged a translucent young human formed man with a head of bouncy blue, black curls and warm golden eyes.  
Vorlorna’s happy smile couldn’t have been more radiant.  
“Apollo,” she breathed.  
When reaching The Goddess, Apollo cupped her face in his hands, kissing her tenderly on the mouth.  
“The Queen is back where she belongs,” he said, pulling away to look upon her. “And soon Shellsa and Sorja must give up their son.”  
“Yes. You being their child gave us a better understanding of Corin and his family,” The Goddess agreed. “But I daresay I feel grief over their impending loss. Thank you for joining me. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”  
“I promised to help you return Ariel to Corin. A promise is a promise, my love.”  
“Tell me, my love. Did you enjoy being a Cecaelian?” she inquired.  
“I enjoyed worshipping my lady every day as a good husband should,” he relayed happily.  
Vorlorna grinned.  
“Well said.”  
“And with your permission, my beautiful wife, it’s time to take our findings to my father and Poseidon. They’ll want know how Ariel is faring now she’s on her way back to you.”  
“I imagine you’ll be want to see your father as well, husband?”  
“You can read me like a book, wife.”

The Cecaelian Realm. Corin’s chambers

Cradled like a babe in Corin’s arms, Ariel looked about her surroundings in confusion.  
These were not her chambers.  
What was she doing in here?  
“Corin,” Ariel begun as the sisters and his siblings glided past. “I-”  
Corin quickly kissed her forehead.  
“Shh,” he soothed as they sailed past pillars. “The change was necessary.”  
The massive clam in the centre of the chamber dropped to the floor, landing on its belly with a heavy whump. Cora floated over to the lid, tapped it, and waited for it to open.  
It was only then Ariel realised that the clam was in fact a colossal black velvet and sponge bed.  
“Put her down,” Ursula instructed, exquisite face totally devoid of any emotion other than serious attentiveness.  
Gently, Corin lowered Ariel onto the soft black surface then took a place beside her head, taking the pins out and untying the thin silk ribbon.  
The young woman sighed softly with immense gratification as her body sank deep into the obsidian mattress. It was very similar to lying down on a waterbed devoid of the sloshing sounds.  
“Drink this, sweet cakes,” Ursula said, handing Ariel a goblet.  
she eyed the goblet objectionably.  
“So soon?”  
Ariel could almost taste the disagreeable contents already.  
“We’re just taking a precaution,” Cora explained patiently. “This isn’t a protection potion; it’s for your nerves. It’s the same as before, just a little stronger. You’ve had a lot going on. We need to keep you calm while we have a peek under your scales.”  
“You’ll be awake the entire time,” Sorja added.  
“When should the concoction kick in?” Corin asked.  
“Almost immediately,” Cora replied and readdressed Ariel. “You have nothing to worry about. We’re just being thorough.”  
Wearily, Ariel heaved herself up and then reached for the goblet.  
“To my health,” she mumbled to Corin.  
She was quick to skull it, coughing at the unpleasantness of it all when finished.  
Cora lightly thumped Ariel on the back then helped her recede into the bed.  
“That was disgusting,” Ariel mumbled handing Cora the goblet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “I’ll be glad when this is all over.”  
Corin smirked lightly at her irritation. Taking Ariel’s free hand, he cradled it between his own.  
Ursula cleared her throat.  
“Right. Time to split the tail, Angelfish,” she declared grandly.  
Cora and her brothers scowled.  
“Wait,” Corin ordered.  
“Whatever for?” The Witch demanded. “It is time, isn’t it? That’s why the lil minnow’s here?”  
Ariel felt Corin and Cora tense up on either side of her.  
“Can we do this later?” she asked not wanting to be caught in an argument between The Cecaelians. “I don’t think I can-”  
“Time is of the essence,” Ursula dismissed. “Tick tock. Tick tock.”  
“That’s enough,” Corin growled, tightening his grip on Ariel’s hand.  
“Agreed,” Sorja said dryly.  
“It shouldn’t hurt,” Cora reasoned from her spot beside Ariel’s right arm. “Just try. That’s all we need you to do.”  
The Dowager Princess relaxed slightly.  
“Alright …” she agreed.  
Ursula rolled her eyes and sashayed over to the pillar her sister was leaning against.  
‘The little bitch is in for one Hell of a surprise, Morgy,’ she gloated.  
Ariel leaned forward and began to rub. Five minutes in, she was gritting her teeth as she attempted to make her scales peel apart.  
Seeing her frustration, Corin began to stroke her hair and rub back.  
“Just take your time,” he murmured, fingers sifting through red curls. “There’s no need to rush.”  
From her side of the chamber, Morgana rolled her eyes mentally.  
‘Ya think,’ The Witch thought. 

OoO

She tried repeatedly.  
Nothing happened.  
With a sob of frustration, Ariel slumped against the pillows.  
Concerned, Corin reached out for her hand again.  
“I can’t do it,” she cried wretchedly. “Please don’t make me try again! I can’t do it!”  
Cora leapt from her spot to sit by Ariel’s tail, rubbing it resolutely with both hands.  
“Help me, Morgana,” she ordered.  
“Ugh, it’s like it’s been sealed shut!” The Witch complained.  
“Let me give you a hand,” Sorja said, diving over.  
“Thanks,” his sister muttered under her breath, brow furrowed in concentration. “Rub the centre up and down. Firm and quick.”  
“Got it.”  
Whilst this was happening, Ariel was berating herself. She shouldn’t have been so jittery to begin with. Why hadn’t she taken something prior to the ceremony? What was wrong with her? 

OOO

Ten minutes of rubbing and Ariel had had enough.  
“It’s not going to open!” she shouted, jerking her heavy tail from The Emperor, Witch and The Empress. “All of you just leave it alone! Leave me alone!”  
Ursula sighed.  
“Calm down, little fish,” she drawled. “No need for water works or tantrums just yet.”  
“Ursula!” Sorja, Corin and Cora reprimanded angrily all at once.  
Ignoring the siblings, The Sea Witch continued.  
“This just means we’ll have to open your tail for you.”  
Upon hearing those words, Ariel’s blue eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  
“O-open m-my ta-Open my tail for me?” she echoed in a terrified stammer.  
Nonplussed, Ursula shrugged.  
“Meh, we’ve got you all drugged up, sweet cakes,” she replied casually. “You’ll hardly feel a thing.”  
Morgana’s mouth curved into a winning smile.  
“A solution at last!” she sing-songed gaily. “I’ll grab the tools!”  
To The Dowager Princesses’ abject horror, the luminous Witch delved into the beige satchel she had on her person fishing out an intricate silver dagger.  
“All yours sis,” Morgana said, holding out the instrument.  
“Thank you,” Ursula quipped, using a sleek, black tentacle to grasp the slender hilt.  
“Wha-what in Poseidon’s name are you going to do with that?” Ariel whimpered as she shrunk further and further into the mountain of pillows behind her.  
“Told you,” Ursula said, aiming a devilish grin straight at her. “Splitting the tail.”  
Moving behind Ariel, Corin pulled her onto his lap and cuddled her to him.  
“Don’t look,” he murmured as he hugged her. “It’ll be over soon. You’ll be fine.”  
Frightened, Ariel started to struggle.  
“Nano-” she stammered. “No, no, no …”  
“Easy,” Corin soothed, gripping her arm below the elbow, “Easy.”  
Deciding she’d better intercede before there was irreparable damage, Cora swiftly grasped The Merwoman’s other arm.  
“Ariel, no,” she said firmly. “Just look at me. Look at me.”  
Clenching her teeth, Ariel intractably shook her head, continuing to twist and buck.  
Bored, Ursula tapped her fingers impatiently against the hilt of the blade.  
“Do I need to send for my poopsies?” she asked sardonically.  
“Ariel, I want you to look at me,” Cora urged, ignoring Ursula. “Look at me. This is going to hurt but only for a moment. You can handle this. It’s only a little bit of pain. The potion we gave will help you. It will numb you.” The Empress looked from Ariel to her brother. “And Corin’s here,” she added earnestly. “Sorja and I are here. We’re not going anywhere.”  
“I don’t have to sit on her, do I?” Sorja asked.  
Cora groaned.  
“Sorja!” she snapped and tried to whack him with a tentacle.  
As her newfound family bickered and panicked around her, Corin decided enough was enough.  
“Look at me,” he ordered, abruptly taking hold of her face, tearing her eyes from her tail and the Cecaelians trying to get it open. “Don’t look at your tail. I want you to look at me.”  
Scared out of her wits, Ariel gulped down a litany of self-deprecation and did what he wanted.  
“It’s going to be alright,” Corin told her vehemently, fingers caressing her neck and cheek. “There’s no reason for blaming yourself. So stop. It won’t help you and it won’t help the chit. Just let us help you, yeah?”  
‘Your baby needs you,’ Ariel reminded herself, her body twisting and fighting against Corin’s grip. ‘She needs you. You can’t back out now, They’re here for us, We’re safe with them. I’m safe with them. I can do this for my little girl …’  
Ariel let her body go slack.  
“Good girl,” Corin breathed, hugging her and rocking her. “Good girl. I’m proud of you.”  
“Let’s get this over with,” Ariel pleaded.  
Corin kissed her hair.  
“Not long now,” he promised. “Not long.”  
Sorja seemed so elated one would have thought he was going to faint.  
Exasperated, Cora shoved him out of the way.  
“Brave girl,” Corin said in her ear. Bending his head, he fiercely kissed Ariel’s sweat soaked forehead. “You brave, brave girl …”  
“I don’t feel brave,” she admitted and shuddered again. “But … A-alright.”  
“Alright,” The Empress echoed thankfully. “Just relax for a moment everyone. Breathe … Alright … alright; I think we can begin now.”  
“Hold on,” Corin murmured into Ariel’s hair, hands rubbing her stomach. “It’s going to be over soon.”  
Ariel swallowed hard and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the remainder of the ordeal.  
Without any further ado, Ursula plunged the dagger deep into the tip of Ariel’s tail. Before the woman could react to that, she ruthlessly dragged the dagger from the tip of Ariel’s tail down to the very end.  
Screeching in agony, Ariel flung her head back and arched off Corin.  
“Keep her still!” Ursula barked, proceeding to plunge then scrape the dagger through more of Ariel’s tail. “The less she moves the faster I can work!”  
“Why is she in so much pain?” Corin demanded, compactly hugging the hysterical Ariel. “You said the potion will was fast!”  
“It’s not supposed to be this tardy!” Cora spat in retaliation. “I don’t know how it came to be this way!”  
The gruesome stench of blood, pus and fungus filled the group’s nostrils.  
“What is that?” Sorja cried, covering his nose.  
“It’s almost as if she has Thrush,” Morgana muttered, distastefully wrinkling her nose.  
“What the Hell is Thrush?”  
“An infection,” Cora told her little brother briskly. “Mostly occurs in female humans and female Merpeople.”  
“But this isn’t Thrush, is it?” Corin interpolated. He looked to Morgana. “You said almost?”  
“I don’t know what “This” is,” Cora stated grudgingly before The Witch could speak. “All I will say is that this needs to be monitored more closely than before.”

OoO

The Witches and Cora hissed their disgust. What they discovered was not a welcome sight.  
The once pale pink flesh was now an angry red, covered in multiple weeping, yellowish bumps.  
“What in the world …” Corin began, staring at the horrific monstrosity inside Ariel’s tail.  
“The infection’s spread,” Cora said with reservation. “That’s why the potion was so slow.”  
“What can you do for her?” Sorja and Corin asked simultaneously.  
“Find Shellsa and bring in the other tools,” Cora instructed the sister’s at last. “Make up a poultice. Be quick about it.”  
“Cora, do I need to repeat myself?” Corin growled ominously at his sibling.  
“It’s malicious,” The Empress explained warily, “but it’s nothing they can’t handle. In any case Ariel will have to start her lying in today.”  
“No,” the woman protested feebly, pain free at last. “Don’t put me into confinement, please!”  
Cora resumed her place by her head.  
“It will only be a few more months,” she assured, stroking Ariel’s sweat dampened hair. “You won’t even notice you’re stuck in bed and-Oh, that does look ghastly!”  
Ariel looked from Cora to the approaching Witches. The disgust and horror she had known before would have accelerated into something else had the potion not been working.  
Ursula glided toward the group, grasping a long thin blade in her hands.  
“What are you going to do with that?” Ariel asked all the while eying the instrument apprehensively.  
The Cecaelia simply smiled down at Ariel, hence putting The Dowager Princess even more on edge.  
Despite being intoxicatingly beautiful, the sycophantic look of earlier remained plastered all over Ursula’s altered visage.  
“Just lancing a few pustules, my dear,” Ursula informed, her husky voice as sweet as poison.  
Ariel smacked a hand to her forehead.  
“I should have guessed,” she muttered. 

Ursula’s chambers

“Well that was easier than I thought,” Morgana remarked as they waded into her sister’s chamber.  
Ursula smirked.  
“Not long now.”  
“So what’s next, sis?” Morgana pressed. “I need to know.”  
Ursula’s luscious smirk deepened into a shark like grin of Machiavellian pleasure.  
“You’ll see. You’ll enjoy it more without too many spoilers, Morgy.”

Shellsa’s and Sorja’s chambers

Shellsa absently hummed to herself as she mixed the ingredients for the baby’s shield.  
“One pinch of ash from a volcano,” she mumbled sprinkling the grey fragments into the bowl. “And last, but not least, clear crystal fragments.”  
“Shellsa?”  
The red head sighed.  
“Not now, Sorja,” she groaned. “I’m busy.”  
“I just wanted to see how you were,” her mate assured innocently. “Nothing more.”  
Shellsa huffed.  
“I’m fine,” she told him briskly.  
“Fine?” he echoed.  
Shellsa sighed again.  
“Now I am,” she murmured, reaching for her grinder. “Right now, I am fine.”  
“Shellsa … it’s not a crime to be upset.”  
“I don’t have time to be upset.”  
“We-”  
“Sorja, I can’t be upset!” Shellsa yelled abruptly. “Not now!”  
Slamming the bowl onto the table, the lovely Cecaelia bent her head, taking one shuddering breath after another.  
“Get a grip!” she hissed through her clenched, white teeth. “Get a grip! Get a grip! Get a grip!”  
Sorja wisely kept his distance, waiting for the storm to subside.  
“Our children die all the time,” Shellsa finally managed to grind out through tightly clenched teeth. “Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don’t … It just … I’m just … We’re never going to see Ragr again, Sorja. He doesn’t feel he has to return because Ariel is back! Goddess! He doesn’t want to say goodbye because he thinks seeing him die will hurt me! Sorja … Everything hurts already! Everything-everything hurts so much but I can’t be upset because I have to do everything in my power to protect Ariel and this baby!”  
A colossal sob worked its way from her chest to her mouth. Agonised, Shellsa squeezed her eyes shut and groaned.  
“Do you want me to help?” Sorja asked when her breathing had calmed down.  
Tearful, the woman sniffed. Wiping her hand across her nose and mouth, she nodded.  
Sorja came up behind her, hugging her tightly.  
“We have other children,” he murmured against her hair. “They’re younger and still need us. When we look at them you and I are going to see Ragr shining through every single one of them.”  
Shellsa sniffed again.  
“You are not alone in this,” Sorja reminded. “Cora knows exactly what you’re going through. Nina left her and Orion as well, remember?”  
“But The Merpeople didn’t rape Ragr.” Shellsa protested, frustrated.  
“No, they didn’t. But you’ve got to-”  
Pulling herself out of the embrace, Shellsa whirled around to face Sorja.  
“It’s entirely dissimilar!” she shouted angrily. “You all told me that Nina felt she had to die to escape her horrors … Ragr had nothing to run away from. He was born after that fucking war!”  
“But it is the same,” Sorja countered gently. “Nina and Ragr both became tired of living. It happens sometimes and who knows? Maybe one day we’ll get tired of living as well?”  
Disheartened, Shellsa shook her head.  
“Just go,” she croaked. “Just go, Sorja. I’ve got work to do.”

Ariel and Corin’s chambers

“I thought they’d never leave,” Ariel muttered to Corin and Cora under her breath, watching Ursula and Morgana slither off.  
“You need to be cleaned up,” Cora said. “I’ll get a bath organised for your tail and some hot sponges for the rest of you. You’ll have to learn how to love bird baths, Ariel.”  
Smiling tiredly at her brother and Ariel, The Empress left them alone.  
“Unfortunately I have errands to run and people to talk to,” Corin told Ariel. “I’ll pop in on you later in the week, yeah?”  
“Later in the week?” Ariel echoed, surprised.  
After she and Eric were married, they left Denmark for an official visitation to France. She had been told by her, then in law’s, the entire trip was to “show her off” to European, human, society and put her skills as a human Monarch to use. That being in mind, Ariel left with the idea that the experience was going to be exciting and romantic. That had been it until she realised all she was allowed to experience were countless tea parties, official balls where she danced with everyone but Eric and then court gossip and the most mind numbing and long garden walks that contained gossip about Parisian fashion.  
Ariel had to put up with all that whilst Eric hunted, played cards and committed himself to lengthy political discussions. As a result, they had spent less than forty-eight hours together and when they did see each other and were neither so tired that the idea of talking or kissing good night was impossible, they fought like cats and dogs.  
And then they shagged.  
That couldn’t happen again.  
“Corin, I don’t want a repeat of my last marriage. If you want to rebuild your Monarchy, you’re going to have to include me, alright?”  
“You will be,” Corin said, both surprised and genuinely concerned by Ariel’s statement. “Ariel, I was giving you space, you can’t afford to be overwhelmed too often. And you’re not allowed to act as our Princess until you’ve changed.”  
Ariel couldn’t believe it.  
She’d completely forgotten …  
“Oh … You weren’t patronising me …” Ariel comically dropped her face into her hands, embarrassed. “Sorry …”  
Shaking his head, Corin sighed.  
“Sorry to remind you, Little Queen, but you’re actually not allowed to gossip and pop out children in this Monarchy. That’s not how we work.”  
Raising her head, Ariel grimaced.  
“That’s actually a really, really accurate depiction of human Monarchs,” she told him, cheeks burning.  
Leaning over, Corin tenderly cupped Ariel’s face in his hands and kissed her forehead.  
“In case you need another reminder. I’m proud of you,” he told her. “You’ve been so brave considering the circumstances.”  
As Corin lowered his hands to rub her arms, Ariel couldn’t help but laugh incredulously.  
“I thought I was a coward,” she revealed self loathingly, for specification, Ariel added. “Sorry for jumping to conclusions.”  
“It’s to be expected,” Corin told her point blank. “You have nothing to apologise for and if we’re being honest here, Ursula’s a bitch and not a good one at that. If all goes well, we hopefully won’t have to suffer her or Morgana for too much longer.”  
“Do you think they know?” Ariel asked.  
Before her betrothed could reply, a tall blond female guard, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, delicately cleared her throat.  
“Pardon me for interrupting but they’re waiting for you in The Presence Chamber, Corin,”  
He pinched the ridge of his nose and groaned.  
“It’s fine,” Ariel assured. “Later in the week, right?”  
“I’m coming,” Corin said with a fed up sigh. “I’m coming … Tell Sorja to start without me, Nike. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
The Cecaelia nodded briskly and darted off.  
“Corin, I said it’s fine,” Ariel insisted watching him hesitate. “You shouldn’t make Sorja reside without you. You should go.”  
‘Interesting,’ she thought. ‘When Eric was called away, he just upped and left. Corin wants to stay …’  
“I wanted to ask this in private,” he clarified.  
“Oh.”  
“Can you do something for me?” Corin asked. “You can consider it training if you want.”  
Ariel arched an eyebrow.  
“What is it?”  
“You’ll like this,” he divulged quickly, strange eyes twinkling. “Consider it a challenge.”  
“Consider what a challenge?” she pressed.  
“Whenever Ursula and Morgana are with you, don’t think about their impending departure,” he divulged in a low, conspiring tone. “We think they may already have an inkling but so far they’ve done nothing to show it. We don’t know if they can read your mind but I’m not putting you at risk. When we’re alone, say whatever you need to. When they’re with you, keep your thoughts deceitful. Can you do this for me, please?”  
“Yes,” Ariel replied. “I can do that.” She couldn’t help but grin impishly as she confessed. “I used to practice fibbing in my head just in case my father tried to read my mind.”  
“I bet you did you doxy!” Corin exclaimed, laughing.  
“I’m back!”  
“Perfect timing,” The Monarch said without enthusiasm, rising to his full height. “We were just talking about your favourite people.”  
Cora glowered.  
“Hardly my favourites,” she snipped. “Hardly anyone’s favourites. Now if you don’t mind, you can come over here and help us with the cleansing tub and clam mattress.”  
“I have court,” Corin insisted. “And business on the surface. Both are pressing.”  
His sister was having none of it.  
“Sorja’s taken over court, Orion’s helping him. you can spend time with Ariel. Whatever you need to do on the surface can wait.”  
“But-”  
Cora was still having none of it.  
“No arguments,” The Empress said again, this time holding up a finger. “One day away can’t hurt.” Switching her attention from her sibling to Ariel, she continued with a brisk. “The hot water in the bath will keep till tomorrow morning but you’re going to need a bird bath as soon as possible.”  
“Do I really smell that bad?” Ariel asked.  
“No, but you’ll relax and be able to sleep much better after a bath,” Cora explained.  
“I’ll handle the bath,” Corin said quickly, seemingly finding sudden benefit in not having to attend his own court. “Since you’ve demoted me.”  
The Empress hesitated.  
“I was going to suggest you’d pay a visit to The Presence Chamber then, Corin,” she explained.  
Her brother rolled his eyes.  
“Make up your mind, woman!” he growled impatiently.  
“That’s not fair!” she snapped. “I only said that you should stay-”  
“It’s fine,” Ariel interrupted before a quarrel could break out between the siblings. “He can stay. I want him to stay, Cora.”  
“Right,” she said slowly, reluctantly accepting Ariel knew what she was doing. “Corin can pick you up while we change the clam then I’ll pop off, leave you two to it.”  
“Excellent,” Corin said brightly then turned to Ariel. “C’mere love.”

The Presence Chamber

“What happened?” Cora demanded upon arrival.  
She had been hoping for nothing more than juvenile squabbling and sorting out coronation costs. Her hopes were dashed when seeing her mate and brother hovering around a visibly spooked Cecaelia.  
As she drew closer, Cora saw it was Tala, the guard Nike’s, younger sister.  
Drawing closer still, The Empress could not shake the fear that the girl had gotten herself caught up in something lecherous for Tala had the ignorance of youth written all over her oval shaped, peach hued face and wide, gentle brown eyes.  
“Best tell Cora everything you told us.” Orion murmured, putting a hand on Tala’s shoulder to comfort her.  
“Before we get to that, something for your nerves.” Cora motioned to a servant. “Better make it something strong,” she told the lad. “Black and amber nectar I think. Have someone else find Nike, tell her to meet us in here.”  
“I-I s-saw Triton’s men,” Tala relayed fretfully as the servant darted off. “I was heading to my sister’s chambers … I was halfway there when I saw guards floating outside the barrier. Goddess! I thought they saw me …”  
“Tala that doesn’t sound right,” Cora said, puzzled. “Shellsa tests the shields every day. There’s no way they can see us unless we let them.”  
“That’s why I never said they saw me!” Tala shouted, fear quickly turning to anger. “Cora, I wouldn’t lie about this!”  
“No one said you were lying, Tala,” Sorja insisted. “If it makes you feel better, we’ll increase testing to three times a day. You and Nike can go to the surface till we can give you the all clear, alright?”  
The Cecaelia seemed to calm down somewhat.  
“Thank you for taking me seriously,” Tala said, wiping her hair out of her eyes. “I know what with Ariel being here in a different body and … things with Ragr leaving must be all … Well … Things must really be up in the air for everyone.”  
“We’re managing,” Orion reassured. “Here’s Nike,” he added, smiling a welcome at the approaching blond guard. “When you’re ready you and your family will be escorted to the surface.”  
“Will you tell Corin about this?” Tala asked whilst her sister put her arm around her shoulders.  
“We will,” Cora promised vehemently. “He’s going to want to know.”  
“I’ve been patrolling the walls all day,” Nike said worriedly. “I haven’t seen anyone from Triton’s Palace. Tala, are you sure you didn’t-”  
“I’m not making this up!” Tala cried, staring up at her sister, small, petrified face strained and ashen. “Nike, I know what I saw! You can pour a truth potion down my throat if you like but I am telling you the truth!”  
“I’m not going to do that to you, Tala,” Nike gasped. “I wasn’t suggesting that! I was only-”  
“Let it go,” Cora ordered firmly. “Have some nectar. Go to the surface. We’ll send for you when you have the all clear.”

OOO

Concealed behind a pillar, Ursula glowered furiously at the group of Cecaelians. She should have been prepared for a sensible albeit, thoroughly spooked, girl.  
Ragr’s approaching death had been the ammunition she needed to push her enemies buttons.  
One, it threw Corin and his family off their game and two, it made Shellsa seem marginally incompetent in the eyes of those who were relying on her skills.  
‘Just have to try another spell,’ she decided.  
Ursula suddenly smiled. Her bristling tentacles relaxed.  
Perhaps she was going about this the wrong way?  
Perhaps patience was a virtue?  
The poison was doing its job. Moreover, when one thought about it, one asked oneself, was there any need to rush when Corin’s little red haired damsel was suffering so beautifully?

Somewhere outside The Cecaelian Realm

“This isn’t a takeover. They’ll think it’s a breach, but it isn’t. I just want to create tension. Piss a few high and mighties off.”  
“Understood.”  
“See to it that you’re not caught. I can’t fish you out if you are.”  
“I will die before that happens. You have my word.”

The Cecaelian Realm, The Presence Chamber

“Perhaps we should send for Corin now?” Sorja suggested.  
“Not now. Later,” Cora said sharply. “He needs to be with Ariel.”  
“Cora I can respect that but we are a Monarchy!” Orion snapped, frustrated. “If Corin’s locked away with Ariel and not communicating with anyone we are not doing our duty!”  
“Just a little more time,” The Empress pleaded franticly. “they need it.”

Ariel and Corin’s chambers

Ariel closed her eyes, shivering pleasurably as the sponge rubbed unhurriedly over the back of her neck.  
“Is the water too hot?” Corin asked from behind her.  
.“It’s fine,” she told him.  
After a brief silence, Ariel opened her eyes.  
“I was just thinking …” she paused.  
“Of?” Corin asked, rubbing the sponge in a circular motion over her back.  
A smile and delicate, pink blush spread across Ariel’s face.  
“Your tongue between my legs,” she confessed softly.  
Surprised and delighted, her intended burst out laughing.  
“You little minx!” he chuckled. “Well I don’t think I can help you with the tongue in the fanny part considering current circumstances. Let me finish up here and we’ll-” Dropping the sponge, Corin bared his teeth and growled.  
It started out as a low rumble then ascended into a savage objection.  
The Dowager Princess near jumped out of her skin. She had seen Corin angry before but she had to be honest, she still wasn’t used to it.  
“What is it?” Ariel asked timorously. She panicked when he didn’t respond right away, covering her stomach with her hands. “Corin, is it the baby?”  
Corin shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“It would seem I’m needed in our Presence Chamber after all,” he muttered bitterly, rising. “Any kind of foreplay will have to be enjoyed later.”  
Where once had been a blissfully nice warmth, Ariel felt an unwelcome ache in her mid-section.  
Oh well.  
“It’s fine,” she told him, wanting to be realistic. “It’s what you have to do, Corin.”  
“It’s not fine with me,” he countered tightly. “But you are right.”  
“We can both agree they wouldn’t have sent for you if it wasn’t important,” Ariel added.  
“True,” Corin agreed reluctantly. “But if I remember correctly. You didn’t want a replica of your last marriage.”  
“I don’t think we’re in danger of being anything like Eric and I what with how things are done here,” Ariel laughed.  
Corin couldn’t help but smile.  
“I like your optimism.”  
She smirked impishly.  
“Thank you.”  
“Let’s get you dry and tucked in,” Corin said wearily, deciding it was best to get a wriggle on. The sooner he left the sooner he could come back. “I’ll come back and we’ll pick up where we left up if you’re feeling up to it.”  
Ariel’s impish smirk turned into a wide smile.  
“Sounds like a plan.”

The Presence Chamber

“You should have notified me about this earlier,” Corin berated the small group as he burst into the chamber. “And by that I mean as soon as it fucking well happened! What took you so long?”  
“You’re supposed to be reconnecting with Ariel,” Cora insisted crossly, folding her arms. “Infrequent visits and sleeping outside your own chambers doesn’t amount to reconnecting, Corin.”  
“Cora, you sent for me!” Corin snapped, tentacles curling inward before unfurling. “You told me this was urgent. What the devil’s going on?”  
“Can we just remember why we’re all here, please?” Sorja shouted, tearing the siblings from their glaring contest. “As you already know. Tala claims she saw Triton’s guards outside The Leviathan. We need to get this sorted out and quickly. Tala and Nike have already left for the surface. We haven’t heard anything from Triton and no one else has come forward about seeing guards.”  
“As of yet,” Cora added quickly. “Orion’s gone to The Leviathan to check things out.”  
“Good,” Corin praised, sense setting in. “I want both Morgana and Shellsa’s second down there to help. I want you to get involved as well, Cora.”  
“I’m on it,” The Empress said curtly. “I’m on it.”  
“Why would The Sea King’s men be hanging around there?” Sorja asked, perplexed.  
“I’m curious about that as well,” Corin said, helping himself to a goblet of ice water. “Triton’s men saw me grab Ariel inside The Leviathan but there’s no way of knowing our home is connected to it unless someone let them in on our secrets. We can vouch for everyone inside except-”  
“Ursula and Morgana,” Sorja and he finished simultaneously.  
“Fucking Hell,” Corin muttered, furiously, smacking his palm against a pillar.  
‘Cora, don’t bother with Morgana. get back here now. We’ve a change of plan,’  
“They’ve certainly have fantastic timing,” The Emperor seethed, fists balling. “Couldn’t have timed it better! The insensitive fucking cu-”  
“Sorja, calm the fuck down!” Corin hissed through clenched teeth. “Everyone knows what’s happening to you and Shellsa. Don’t play into the sister’s hands by retaliating!”  
“I’m gone for less than ten seconds and this just occurs to you?” Cora exclaimed. “Can’t things occur to either of you two a little bit sooner?”  
“Enough lecturing, we have to nip this in the bud before everything spirals out of control!” Corin spat, tentacles bristling.  
“Spiral out of control? Things are already up shit creek!” Sorja snarled.  
“That’s enough!” Cora snapped furiously. “This isn’t what we need but it’s happened. We have to deal with it. Sorja, go to Shellsa and your family; tell them everything, especially Ragr. He’ll want to know.” Wiping her lips with her tongue, The Empress quickly tucked an annoying lock of ebony hair behind her ear. “I’m going to see if they’ve enchanted the area. I’ll take Shellsa’s second with me. Corin, you need to wait here till Orion gets back. Whatever business you have on the surface can wait. Ask Orion if anyone else has seen these “guards” Make sure no one mentions this to Ariel until you or I can tell her. No need for a spooked but well-meaning so and so giving her the wrong idea. We do have this under control and it is something we can handle.”

Morgana’s Chambers

“Mind telling me what’s going on here or is it a secret?” Ursula growled as she glowered from her sister to her sister’s guest.  
The light brown haired Cecaelian smiled unctuously back at The Witch and slithered forward, extending his hand to her.  
“Your servant,” he said silkily.  
The Sea Witch vaguely remembered that this individual was a Priest. What was he doing with her sister? Were they planning a threesome?  
“This is Alaric,” Morgana introduced quickly whilst her guest lowered his hand, seemingly unoffended. “He knows-”  
“Your mother and father,” The Priest cut in. “I was tasked to watch over you and your sister during your stay here.”  
“Some watcher you’ve turned out to be,” Ursula sneered.  
“The past can teach us many a valuable lesson,” Alaric replied, ignoring her sarcasm. “I know you’ve realised Corin will never give up Ariel. So you’re resolved to destroy her, yes? I can tell you right now you won’t succeed.”  
“Goddess, Morgana! You might as well have told the entire Palace!” Ursula exploded, all six tentacles bristling with rage. “We might as well pack up and make a run for it right now!”  
“Your parents told me of your plan, Ursula, not your sister,” Alaric replied evenly. “I told you, you won’t succeed. Not my thoughts, your parents. They’re of the belief that you and your sister will be destroyed before either of you can reach your endgame. You should heed my words. even now Corin and his people are plotting your ruin.”  
Finding this amusing, Ursula leaned against a shelf of tomes.  
Folding her arms across her chest, she cackled softly.  
“Even if that were the case, Corin will never get rid of me. He needs me to keep that simpering cow and her offspring alive,” her delicate chin tilted up in defiance. “After Ariel’s carked it I’ll be waiting for King Corin in every corner. I’ll be alive, available and gorgeous while Ranga bitch is waiting for her next chance of resurrection on the other side!”  
“Arrogance in a woman is unbecoming,” Alaric replied, seemingly bored.  
“Really?” Ursula drawled. “I find it wildly attractive.”  
“Inability to control her lust and indecision even more so,” he continued. “Inability to control your lust and indecision was what cost you everything in the past. You lost control when it became clear Ariel was going to win Eric. You lost control when it became clear that Corin would dispose of you the moment he had Ariel where he needed her.”  
“Sorry Ursie but I kind of have to agree with him,” Morgana admitted. “You were psycho,” she sing-songed huskily, waggling her thin olive fingers at her sibling.  
“Of course,” Ursula leered, rolling her eyes.  
“Your pathological impatience and haughtiness combined has already led to your first stint in the dungeons,” Alaric cut in, impatient. “Drugging a barrier wall. How did either of you expect to squirm your way out of something like that? Especially when you consider the timing?”  
“I had hoped people would ridicule Shellsa. Call her distracted. Weak,” Ursula supplied icily.  
“Well you were wrong. Aside from Corin and his siblings. The people consider her their greatest champion. Ragr’s decision to die has only ensured ongoing support for Shellsa.”  
“Yes well. I’ll wriggle out of this mess without your help.” Ursula replied with the barest trace of venom. “Mother and father needn’t bother sending an errand boy. I’m fine.”  
Failing and being on the cusp of imprisonment was one thing. Having her failure rubbed in her face by an utter Burk was an entirely different matter in her book.  
Alaric bristled slightly.  
“I am servant to The Aggressor, lavender bitch,” he seethed. “It would bode well for you to treat me well.”  
Morgana’s green eyes widened.  
“The Forgotten Sister,” she breathed.  
“Should have realised we were dealing with the fossil’s zealot,” Ursula leered casually.  
She would have said more but she was cut off when Alaric’s fist connected with her mouth.  
“Ursie!” Morgana gasped as her sister dropped to the floor.  
“I would strongly recommend you avoid doing anything like that,” The Cecaelian snarled as he loomed over Ursula’s form. “Have a care, Witch. Merjorca is the patron of your parents. Were you to giveth yourself unto her willingly, you and your sister would be privy to powers unlimited.”  
Ursula heaved herself off the floor, wiping her mouth.  
“You know we cannot convert,” she spat, sending black blood in his direction. “Corin and his family would not allow us a quick death if he caught one whiff of our change of allegiance. What’s more, Priest! How could I keep Corin and be aligned with Merjorca, zealot? Answer that riddle!”  
“Your parents will answer that riddle,” Alaric replied, nonchalant and wiping the blood and spittle off his face. “Right now, your task is to focus on damage control.”

OOO

Alaric’s plan was, minus a few tiny cracks in the foundation, solid.  
A devotee of Merjorca’s would take the fall for the sisters. All they needed to do was claim innocence. This way, even if the sisters were forced to imbibe a truth potion, they would have to tell Corin and his siblings they did not enchant the barrier.  
“The concoction you’re using to hide your thoughts will interfere with the truth potion,” Alaric explained. “Though they will not see it, you will be in control the entire time.”  
“There’s no other way?” Morgana asked. “I mean … this is risky!”  
“There’s no other way,” Alaric echoed sternly.  
“I hardly think that’s the case,” Ursula sighed loftily, looking down at her red talons.  
She needed a manicure.  
The Sooner the better.  
Fed up, The Priest clenched his fists.  
“I would thank you to obey me, woman,” he hissed impatiently, itching to strike out at Ursula again. “I swore to your parents I would be of the utmost use to you!”  
Meeting his gaze, the eldest of the sisters sighed again.  
“Well …” she said with an air of resignation.  
“Well?” Alaric repeated.  
Face bloodied and bruised, Ursula directed a silky smile his way.  
“Unfortunately for you,” she told Alaric sweetly. “Your usefulness has run out.”  
Without any warning, The Sea Witch took charge.  
“Merjorca!” she yelled from the top of her lungs.  
Alaric’s cold façade became one of absolute surprise.  
Ursula grinned at him. Twas a bloodied shark like grin.  
“Merjorca!” she shouted again from the top of her lungs. “Help! Glut! Undertow! Guards! Poopsies! Help! We’re being attacked! Help!”  
“Fool!” Alaric shouted. The cold dark brown in his eyes swapping for blazing maroon. “You arrogant fool!”  
He charged towards the sisters with the intention of choking, of scratching, of silencing.  
Merjorca would understand. She was his warden. She would see his actions were just.  
Merjorca would understand.  
Wouldn’t she?  
“Help!” Ursula screamed over Alaric’s seething threats, snaking an appendage around Morgana, forcefully jerking her behind her “Please! Somebody help!”

The Presence Chamber

Hallucinogenic agents assisted by magic had been the cause of Tala’s plight. The water surrounding the shield wall had been enchanted and contaminated with a land flower thus causing whoever ventured near the wall to hallucinate.  
Whilst under the truth potion, both Morgana and Ursula had claimed Alaric, had been in league with Merjorca. That he came to them threatening to frame them for the tampering of the wall if they did obey his every word.  
Ursula realised they needed help and called out to Glut and Undertow for aid, regrettably doing so before Alaric divulged how he managed to conceal his true allegiance.  
Seeing there was nothing they could do to disprove either sister’s or Glut’s account of events, Corin sent Ursula and Morgana to their chambers with guards at their flanks.  
“Tell Flotsam and Jetsam and the other serpents that until we deem it safe, we need them to petrol every nook and cranny when we can’t,” Corin told one of the ebony skinned sea serpents.  
The graceful creature hissed softly and bowed, extracting it’s lithe body from the pillar it had been previously coiled around and gliding out of the chamber.  
“poor timing but I have business on the surface that can’t wait,” Corin told Orion. “I’ll try not to be too long.”  
“Do you want to take sentries with you?” the silver haired Cecaelian asked.  
“They’re needed here and the less the merrier. I’ll be fine. I’ll will be back before the nights over. Just tell the others my business was pressing and keep an eye on the sisters and Ariel till I get back.”

Ariel and Corin’s chambers

When Ariel awoke, she found Flotsam and Jetsam circling the clam.  
“Really!” she exclaimed angrily.  
One of the shady creatures, Ariel hadn’t a clue which one it was, looked up at her.  
“Ordersss,” it hissed.  
“Whose?” Ariel demanded crossly.  
“Orion’s and mine actually.”  
The Dowager Princess cast a scowl over her shoulder at the approaching Cecaelia  
“Cora, thank you, but I really don’t need this,” she complained.  
“Forgive me for being a pain in your backside but you do,” Cora replied coolly. “There’s been a breach in our defences. Till we’ve nipped this in the bud, they stay.”  
Ariel’s bout of irritation was immediately swapped for alarm.  
“Was anyone hurt?” she asked, hands hovering over her belly. “I can make bandages, grind whatever. Please let me help you, Cora.”  
“Ursula and Morgana dealt with the problem,” The Empress told Ariel. “Well, what they believe was the head of the problem.”  
“Ursula and Morgana?” Ariel gasped, all agog.  
Cora nodded and sat beside her future in law on the clam bed, clasping her hands over her miniature hill of tentacles.  
“We’re conducting a search now as we speak. You needn’t be concerned, you and your daughter are perfectly safe.”  
“Does this mean they’ll stay for longer?” Ariel asked, feeling a tad sick in the stomach.  
“I am guessing you mean Ursula and Morgana?” Cora asked.  
“Yes.”  
“We’ll do everything we can to make sure that doesn’t happen. And you know we will destroy anyone who harms you or the child?”  
“I do,” Ariel murmured. “I just hate feeling helpless.”  
A tiny mischievous smirk touched The Empress’s pink lips.  
“What?” The Dowager Princess queried, intrigued.  
“Well … Orion and I may have an idea that may help you ….”  
Reaching into her hair, Cora withdrew a golden jewel adorned starflower hairpin.  
“Press the white pearl in the centre,” she suggested whilst Ariel admired it.  
Corin’s intended did just that and jumped, yelping in surprise.  
“Gods,” she breathed.

OOO

After Cora left for The Presence Chamber, Ariel tucked the hairpin under a pillow then lowered the clam lid, deciding it would not hurt to sleep a wee while longer. 

Oooo

When Ariel woke from her brief respite, she was bored out of her skull.  
Lying on a pile of books, the tome Ragr had written for her was lying well within reach.  
Reaching for the book, Ariel sat it on her belly, opened it and began to read.

“The Cecaelian Guardians were created by the Goddess, formerly known as Vorlorna the gentle. Five hundred female Guardians and five hundred male Guardians. These Guardians would not only defend and govern naturally born Cecaelians but also unite with Merpeople thus protecting the entire ocean from a new threat, human beings.  
Out of The Guardians, Vorlorna had seven favourites. Ariel, Queen of the south, her mate Corin, King of the south, Corin’s sister and brother, Cora and Sorja, Emperor and Empress of the north and west.  
Following them The Emperor and Empress of the east, Circa and his mate Kunama. It was The Emperor Circa’s twin brother Orion, who would later become mate of Empress Cora.

Ariel’s eyes flicked to the opposite page to study a coloured depiction of The Cecaelian Queen. Even in a sketch, the woman was remarkable to look upon. Her creamy skin glowed.  
Her light brown hair spiralled down her slender back. Her beautiful grey eyes were full of Majesty.

“Before their union, Lady Ariel courted The Emperor Sorja. It is not known why she and The Emperor did nothing more than court, yet after three years of courting, The Lady Ariel chose to court then later gave her hand in marriage to Corin and take her place alongside him as his Queen whilst it is said that The Emperor Sorja remained unattached till after the war, marrying Lady Shellsa.”

“Did I hurt Sorja?” Ariel wondered out loud, frowning at the sketch of her former self. “What kind of person was I back then?”

The wedding ship, outside the bride’s cabin.

Disappointed and cold, Covered in an oversized fur trimmed robe, a thirteen-year-old Genevieve, new bride of Prince Eric told Grimsby she would not be requiring anyone’s services till the morning.  
“Your duty is to my husband,” she reminded taciturnly. “I have no need of ladies or any other aid. Fix up the fire for me and go. I can manage on my own from there.”  
“But it is not proper!” Grimsby cried, very much aghast. “Mistress we-I-”  
“You will tend to the fire and leave.” Genevieve ordered with hardened insistence. “I won’t tell you again, Grimsby. I shouldn’t have to.”  
Miffed but obedient nonetheless, Grimsby turned to Genevieve’s aids and companions, snapping his fingers.  
“I bid you a good evening, Mistress,” he managed after the fire had roared to life, powerless to conceal his disapproval. “Your maids will wake you at five. You and Eric are expected to dine with The King and Queen.”  
Genevieve dipped her head slightly.  
“Thank you,” she murmured. “Now go. It has been an arduous day and I need my rest.”  
As soon as the advisor and her entourage had taken their leave, Genevieve breathed a great sigh of relief and reached for the handle of her cabin door.  
“If it weren’t for Eric’s melancholy my feet would still be nice and warm!” she muttered seething. “Damn him and his sodding-”  
Genevieve paused, sniffing the air.  
She smiled.  
“Oh Goddess, Corin,” the changeling whispered, overjoyed. “Thank you for being here!”  
Spinning around, Genevieve launched herself at a patch of shadow.  
There was a definite thud.  
“Oi, steady on!” Corin laughed as he stumbled backwards into an opposite wall.  
“Sorry, but thank Goddess you’re here!” Genevieve whispered excitedly, letting Corin go and hopping back onto the floor. “Did you like the wedding? How did you get in here without a hitch? How is everything back at home?”  
“Firstly, may I come inside? It’s chilly, Genna.”  
“Of course,” the changeling replied quickly.

The bride’s cabin

Once inside, Corin proceeded to answer the rest of Genevieve’s questions.  
“We couldn’t get here in time for the wedding,” he explained. “My apologies, Genevieve.”  
The changeling shrugged.  
“I should have gathered that,” she replied with a sigh. “Wine? I have something with a lovely bouquet. French, I believe.”  
“Thank you,” Corin said, warming his hands by the fire.  
Genevieve handed The Monarch a glass of red wine.  
“To new beginnings,” she toasted, smiling as their glasses clinked. “Let’s not drink too much, I don’t fancy Eric’s advisor’s heart could handle seeing another man in my boudoir, Corin.”  
The Monarch sniffed and swirled the dark red liquid. It did indeed boast a splendid bouquet. Berries and something else he couldn’t identify.  
“His heart will be fine,” Corin assured Genevieve, sipping delicately and finding the wine to be most agreeable. “I’ve put a silencing spell on the ship; you won’t have to worry on an intruder barging in on us.”  
Nodding in silent satisfaction, Genevieve retreated to her vanity.  
“How fares your husband?” Corin asked.  
“How fares his former wife?” she countered, reaching for an ivory comb and raking it gently through her dark hair.  
Corin smirked.  
“Jealous are we?” he joshed.  
The Cecaelia shook her head.  
“No. Not jealous. I’m being prepared.”  
Seeing humour was not on the agenda, Corin nodded slowly.  
“I see,” he murmured and placed his glass on the mantle.  
“I’m not a fool,” Genevieve continued. “Eric is still pining for Ariel. I can read that man like a book. I-Never mind. I’m sorry.”  
“What is it?” Corin pressed.  
Genevieve shook her head.  
“I don’t want to go into it,” she murmured.  
“Pardon me for being contradictory, but there’s a chance that it might help you if you did, Genevieve,” Corin told her sagaciously. “Whether you dwell in the sea or no, I will always want to help you.”  
Taking his words into consideration, Genevieve contemplated her response, slender fingers cocooning her fragile glass as she did so.  
“Only an hour ago we consummated our marriage …” She blushed deeply, mumbling a sheepish apology.  
“Go on,” Corin coaxed.  
Genevieve bit her lip. Allowing herself a sip of wine, she spoke again.  
“We didn’t have a public consummation of marriage. I’m to be examined in the morning for proof of penetration …” Genevieve shrugged. “I could see the idea of lying with someone so young was bothering Eric so I changed in front of him. At first, I thought I had made a gigantic mistake but Eric changed. He seemed relieved. So we did the deed and it was more than nice but …”  
“But?” Corin echoed, concerned. “What happened Genevieve?”  
The Cecaelia pursed her lips, contemplating her next sentence.  
Finally she spoke.  
“As soon as Eric was … finished … Well … he told me to leave. He said he needed to think …. I couldn’t help it. I told him I would do whatever made him happy. So he called for Grimsby and handed him the bloodied part of our sheets.”  
Genevieve huffed and wiped at a tress of dark hair getting in the way of her eyes.  
“I don’t know what to do,” she confessed with an air of annoyance. “In three weeks’ time, I become his Princess. I need Eric’s mind off Ariel and on me. On our family. Don’t ask me how I know but I’m already carrying his child. I can feel it in my bones Corin.”  
The Monarch pondered prudently.  
“It doesn’t surprise me that you would sense you are with child,” he said in the end. “You conceiving a son as soon as possible was part of the agreement.”  
Genevieve laughed nervously.  
“That’s good to know,” she admitted. “To be honest I thought I wouldn’t become gravid so soon.”  
“Well, you are indeed gravid, Genna. That having been explained. I must ask this. Are you falling in love with him?”  
Genevieve snapped her fingers instantly swapping her thirteen-year-old self for her preferred two thousand year old self, using the luxurious robe to hide the now ill-fitting clothing.  
“I’d much prefer to continue this conversation as an adult,” she told Corin coolly, almond shaped dark eyes narrowed. “The conversation is meant for adults, isn’t it?”  
Corin leaned against the door.  
“Go on,” he invited.  
“I’m going to have a lie down,” Genevieve said, kicking off her ermine trimmed velvet slippers and yanking the pelts and blankets to a side. “Standing around in clothes that want to rip is not to my liking.” She gestured at a chair opposite the bed.  
Taking the hint, Corin sat down.  
Keeping the robe on, Genevieve climbed into the massive bed, pulling the heavy blankets and pelts over her.  
“We’re going to go over this fast,” she told Corin whilst leaning against the biggest mountain of pillows Corin had ever seen. “I have a reputation to maintain and you hate paedophiles.” She pulled the blankets and furs over her. “Afore mentioned hatred would suggest you wouldn’t want someone barging in here and assuming you are one, would you?”  
“The ship has been enchanted, Genevieve,” Corin reminded.  
“By Ursula?” she asked, sceptical.  
“By me.”  
Genevieve relaxed somewhat.  
“That is a little reassuring,” she admitted. “No offence intended, Corin, but we both know you’re not a Witch.”  
He shrugged.  
“None taken.”  
“I’ll get straight to the point,” Genevieve muttered. “Yes, I’m in love with Eric. He’s lovely. He’s everything I’ve been looking for. But. Ariel is a threat. A considerable threat.”  
She paused, gathering herself before speaking again. This time her voice vulnerable.  
“I need your help, Corin.”  
Corin leaned forward in his seat, clasping his hands in his lap.  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“I won’t tell you to keep Ariel away from Eric. But I want you to tell me honestly if Ariel will try to convince him to return to her?”  
The question threw The Cecaelian Ruler slightly.  
Ariel had shown signs of happiness; however, she hadn’t articulated anything about love. She seemed resigned to the fact that Eric and her could no longer be united but had done nothing to let on that she wouldn’t jump at the chance to return to Eric if fate allowed her the opportunity to do so.  
“I cannot speak for Ariel,” Corin said at last.  
Genevieve sighed her disappointment.  
“But, I would think it fair to agree that she is wise enough to understand when something is over,” he added. “Right now, she is content, Genevieve. Content enough to stay and raise her child with us. I think you can relax. I think you can love your Prince in peace.”  
Genevieve smiled faintly.  
“Thank you, Corin,” she said.  
Rising from his seat, Corin offered the young woman a reassuring smile.  
“I’ll try to send a familiar face to your coronation,” he told her. “Sleep well, Genna. I’ll check up on you later on in the year.”

Eric and Genevieve’s cabin

“Greetings Your Highness.”  
Startled, Prince Eric woke up with a gasp. Rolling to his right side, he came face to face with the intruder.  
Despite the darkness marring his vision, Eric could see that the stranger, clad in black form fitting clothes, was quite tall and thin with pale skin and longish black hair hanging about his sharp face just reaching his broad, shoulders.  
He was also playing with his dagger.  
“I like your dagger,” the intruder remarked as he tossed the weapon from hand to hand, twirled it between his fingertips. “Still. Should have kept it under your pillow where it’s harder to get at.” He went on to add with incredulity. “Bedside table, really?”  
“Who are you?” Eric demanded angrily, sitting up in the bed, ignorant of his nudity. “How did you get in here?”  
“Your sabre, by the door …” the visitor shook his head, making a “tsk, tsk,” sound. “You’ve made it very, very easy, Your Highness. Too easy.”  
Eric’s youthful face bristled with anger.  
“I said who are you!” he demanded furiously. “I want to know how you got in here!”  
“Who I am doesn’t matter,” the mysterious visitor answered. “I got in because I know how to pick locks. Now it’s my turn for questions, Prince Eric. How do you like your new bride?”  
“Genevieve,” Eric whispered, askance. “What about her?” Panicking, he raised his voice to a yell. “Genevieve! guards!”  
The stranger sat down before the cabin table, plucking a bunch of grapes from the bowl.  
“She won’t wake until I decide she wakes,” he explained over Eric’s yelling. “To be precise, no one will wake until I decide they wake. I am here to talk to you, Prince Eric. There will be no disturbances from her or your people.”  
Eric swallowed thickly.  
“Ursula?” he whispered.  
“I am not Ursula.”  
“Morgana?”  
“I am not Morgana, either.”  
“Then who are you?”  
“I already told you,” the odder answered lazily, he plopped a grape into his mouth. “My identity is of little consequence.”  
“I think who you are does matter,” Eric contradicted. “I don’t like being toyed with.”  
“I disagree. You let Ursula and her sister play countless games with you. You seemed to enjoy those games.”  
The Prince scowled.  
“Did Triton send you here to-”  
The stranger shook his head.  
“No, Triton did not send me.”  
“Then why are you here? What do you want?”  
The stranger plopped another grape into his mouth.  
“Firstly, since your head has already made the assumption I’m here to kill you. I’m going to tell you to relax, I’m not. Secondly. To make sure we found the perfect Princess for you. We like to keep our ends of the bargains we make, you see.”  
Eric lost every single ounce of colour in his face.  
“Genevieve,” he croaked. “You’re telling me Genevieve is a …” Eric took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to believe I was getting involved with another Cecaelia,” he revealed in a croak.  
“Genevieve is two thousand years old and is both a Cecaelia and a changeling,” Corin explained, golden candlelight causing the sharp angles of his face to become sharper still.  
“A changeling? What is that? Some sort of faery?”  
On the other side of his face, Corin snorted scornfully.  
Faeries.  
Even the notion!  
“Faeries don’t exist the last time I checked,” he growled, replacing the grapes.  
Eric glowered.  
“Respectfully, how was I supposed to know?” he challenged snarkily.  
Ignoring The Prince, Corin spoke again.  
“Genevieve’s only part of the reason why I’m visiting. I wanted to thank you for looking after her and giving her back to me.”  
Eric was confused for a moment then it dawned on him.  
“By her you mean Ariel?”  
Corin nodded. Unable to help himself, he added with some bite.  
“Just in case you were wondering, she’s well. As is your child.”  
Stung by the exposé, The Prince flinched sharply.  
“I hurt her,” he confessed, shamefully bowing his head, and closing his eyes.  
“Pardon?” The Monarch questioned, eyes narrowing.  
“I hurt them both,” The Prince continued as though he hadn’t heard Corin speak. “Everyone has been telling me to forget them. That moving on would be easier for all of us if I just put Ariel and our daughter out of my mind.”  
“And have you been able to do that?” The Cecaelian Ruler probed curiously.  
Eric sighed.  
“I haven’t exactly ….” He paused, licking his lips. “Succeeded. To be honest, I don’t think I ever will.”  
Corin felt the cold hard dislike within him begin to fade. It was evident this human wasn’t going to allow him to paint him as a complete coward.  
Eric was glaringly repulsed by the actions he had committed against his former consort and child. He was holding himself accountable without hiding behind his family and people.  
For that sole reason, Corin found he could no longer hate him.  
“You did it to protect them, yes?” The Cecaelian asked after some silence had passed between them.  
The Prince nodded.  
“And my people,” he admitted sullenly. “Ariel didn’t belong with us. God knows what would have happened if she stayed any longer.”  
One person would have cried excuses, excuses!  
Corin saw this as bravery.  
“You can rest easy with the knowledge that Ariel and the babe are safe now,” he told the young man. “They want for nothing.”  
“Are they one of you now?” Eric asked.  
“Your daughter isn’t but Ariel used to be a long time ago,” Corin revealed reluctantly, adding without even thinking. “I loved her first.”  
The Prince was stunned.  
Feeling he had said too much, The Cecaelian decided it was time to leave.  
“I will take my leave of you now,” he told Eric. “You did well by us and we will do the same. Your Kingdom will thrive and Genevieve will give you the sons you need. You and your family needn’t worry anymore.”  
Relief spread across Eric’s face. For a moment Corin wondered if the lad was going to pass out.  
“Thank you,” he breathed.  
“Thank Ariel,” Corin corrected quickly. “This wouldn’t have been possible without her. Now go to Genevieve and be her husband. She loves you, Eric and like Ariel, she is more than you deserve. Be good to her or you and I will have another meeting. Believe me when I tell you that the circumstances will not be as friendly as they are now.”

Under the wedding ship

Corin’s mind was abuzz as he glided away from the ship with the intention of going home...  
Now that he met Ariel’s former love, The Monarch felt no sense of relief or joy.  
To be honest, he felt nothing.  
Corin reminded himself he only visited Eric to help Genevieve. If he were to be feeling anything it probably should be the emotion of happiness because he had helped someone.  
Then it dawned on him.  
Ariel.  
Tell Ariel about this meeting? Yay or nay?  
Corin scratched the back of his head.  
‘Well it’s not as though I slept with him,’ he thought.  
“But she’s not going to feel any amount of happiness if I told her I rubbed our betrothal in her former husband’s face,” Corin added out loud.  
Which he hadn’t but easily could have considering what he’d been up to whilst Ariel was courting Sorja many, many moons ago  
Bowing his head, Corin considered his options, making up his mind as a school of guppies flew past.  
He was going to tell her.

OOO

Hidden from Corin’s view, Vorlorna watched with a small smile on her generously proportioned lips.  
“You know where her heart truly lies,” she murmured as The Cecaelian disappeared from sight. “That is why you feel no torment. And soon … Soon she will know as well.”

The Cecaelian Realm, The Presence Chamber

When Corin returned, he was pleased to learn Ariel was sleeping soundly and the foetus was well.  
“How’s Shellsa?” he asked his sister, helping himself to hot nectar and seaweed balls.  
“I can’t say but the last I heard Shellsa was with Sorja, Ragr and his family,” Cora replied as she wearily pulled herself off her own throne.  
“Good,” Corin murmured sitting on Sorja’s vacant throne. “They need to spend as much time together as possible.”  
“I agree,” The Empress replied. “Now that this debacle with Merjorca’s pawn is more or less over Ragr is going to think about leaving again.”  
“Have you spoken to him about this?” Corin asked.  
Cora shook her head.  
“He needs uninterrupted time with his loved ones. We’ll know if he’s changed his mind. Sorja will let us know, Corin.”  
“So be it. I have a mountain of scrolls to read. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Cora.”  
“I’ll try not to be too bright eyed and bushy tailed,” she replied with a wince.  
Corin laughed.  
“Goodnight and piss off, ya lucky cow!” he growled good-naturedly.  
Cora’s pale eyes widened in mock horror.  
“That’s derogatory!” she exclaimed.  
Corin threw a seaweed ball at her.  
“I’ll give you something derogatory!” he taunted as the piece of rolled up seaweed flew.  
Shrieking, The Empress raised her appendages to shield herself. The salty, warm ball ended up stuck to one of her suckers.  
“Yum!” Cora said unenthusiastically, pinching the ball off her appendage. “Thank you so much brother mine.”  
The Monarch rolled his eyes.  
“Sod off and leave me be, wench!” Corin chuckled.

OOoO

Corin’s brief moment of jovialness turned into sobriety as soon as his sister had departed.  
Pinching his nose and groaning, Corin tried not to think about the miasma of defence and questioning they had ahead of them.  
All thanks to fucking Merjorca and her bloody fanatics.  
They weren’t in the clear. Not by a long shot. Secondary searches still had to be conducted, minds had to be re-examined.  
And to top it all off, Corin was still worried about his brother and his mate.  
“Your head is a mess, Corin.”  
Looking up from a scroll he had been too distracted to read, Corin smiled weakly in greeting.  
“You shouldn’t be here,” he told The Emperor.  
Sorja shrugged, not caring.  
“Shellsa and the others kicked me out,” he revealed.  
“I see.”  
Sorja stretched out his arms and tentacles, groaning.  
“I need a distraction,” he mumbled, scratching at the back of his head. “What can I do?”  
Corin waved the scroll above his own head.  
“You could help me with these if you want,” he offered. “It’s better than moping.”  
“It is,” Sorja agreed. “Right … Get your arse out of my seat. I’ll read out loud. You sign. Good trick?”  
“Good trick and thanks bru,” Corin laughed weakly, heaving himself out of Sorja’s throne.  
The younger of the siblings snorted.  
“Hurry up and shift your backside or I’ll pick you up and toss you.” 

Ursula’s chambers

To put it bluntly, Ursula was fantasising about the death of her rival.  
The dark haired Cecaelia wished she could kill the pitiful little ranga with her tentacles. Dispatching the cretin that way would be so … intimate. So delicious.  
Breathing deeply, Ursula closed her eyes and delved further into her fantasy.  
Where was she? Oh to Hell with it. She could afford to start all over again.  
The Witch would begin by plucking the wretch off the floor. One tentacle wrapped around that beautiful white neck, squeezing ever so slowly. Slowly for it would be poor form for the dear to die too soon. Two tentacles clasped around those graceful, slender arms. The other? Around the wee minnow’s rosebud of a mouth of course. It wouldn’t do for Corin and co to hear Ariel scream for aid.  
Most certainly not.  
And Ariel would scream. Especially as she watched Ursula cut that child out of her own belly.  
With a lithe ebony tentacle sliding into her fanny, Ursula tilted her head back and laughed.  
The sound was low and deep.  
Ah … death by blood loss and asphyxiation!  
She loved it!

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

It was The Dowager Princesses’ third day in confinement and she was feeling rotten.  
Because it was an impossibility for her to peel her tail apart by herself, Ariel’s tail had to remain open at all times, held apart by numerous tiny silver hooks inserted into uncontaminated tissue, bathed and covered in the largest poultice she had ever seen.  
Prior to a bath and an intense and stinging sterilisation, the wound under the uncontaminated membrane reeked of pus, mushrooms and blood. After the cleanse, it reeked of a detestable yellow salve Cora and the midwives smeared over the stinging flesh.  
The frequent lancing of pustules was becoming a protracted, messy and painful process. The repetitive smearing of the malodorous, greasy ointment over the tiny wounds the lancing left behind and re-insertion of hooks into her tail had not been to her liking either.  
Ariel’s only relief was when Cora and her midwives left for the rest of the day.  
For the rest of the day, Ariel would talk to her child and read the tome Ragr had given to her. The giant book had become increasingly interesting. There was so much Ariel realised she did not know about Corin and his people.  
The Empress Kunama, whose name meant light, gave Ariel an eerie sense of dislike. Kunama was a luminous beauty with yellow gold hair, smooth white skin and six slender yellow tentacles. The woman reminded Ariel of someone she knew yet she could not put her finger on who that person was.  
Kunama’s mate, The Emperor Circa, was mysteriously disagreeable in Ariel’s eyes as well. She was surprised to see that he was related to Orion. The Emperor had a cold and stern countenance that was The exact opposite to Cora’s mate who had such a warm and friendly face. Additionally unlike his sibling, Circa’s slick shoulder length hair was not silver but black with subtle grey streaks. Nor were his tentacles the striking cyan Orion boasted, rather a mixture of violet and maroon.  
The book informed Ariel that Kunama and Circa did not have children of their own. This was not because they could not conceive. The pair flatly refused to conceive and was quoted by a source known as Saskia that they would not put themselves through the agony of watching their own children die. That immortal Cecaelians who did choose to have children were selfish and cruel.  
What had befallen the pair, the book did not explain. However, it did say she had been close to Kunama and Circa prior to marrying into Corin’s family.  
Ariel shivered.  
In the portrait, Circa and Kunama seemed so oily. So cold.  
Why would she want to be friends with them? Had she been like them?  
“Well, well, and, well. Awake and grumpy are we?”  
Setting the book aside, Ariel smiled at Corin and leaned against her hill of pillows.  
“More uncomfortable then grumpy if you want to be exact. On a happier note, my tail’s getting better.”  
The Cecaelian Ruler came to a halt beside her tail.  
“May I see the wound?” he asked.  
“Be my guest.”  
Thanking her, Corin lifted the poultice just slightly.  
“It’s healing nicely,” he murmured, pleased with the result. “Keep going like this and you might be able to forgo the pleasure of lancing pustules and stinking ointments in a few days.”  
“I hope so.”  
Seeing that now was a good a time as any, Corin sat by her tail.  
“I’ve got something to tell you.”  
.The Cecaelian was suddenly aware he felt dreadfully uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he sighed and clasped his hands in his lap.  
“What is it?” Ariel pressed feeling uneasy. “You’re bothering me, Corin.”  
“Sorry,” Corin apologised. “Not what I’d planned …. I don’t want us to keep things from each other,” he told Ariel. “Which is why I am telling you that I visited Eric and his new bride this evening, Ariel.”  
“Oh.” The Merwoman said. Her eyes then widened. “Oh!”  
“Eric remarried this morning. Normally Sorja or Cora would have witnessed the wedding but both were needed what with the breach and Ragr’s leave taking. ”  
Ariel felt her stomach begin to twist into knots and then …  
Nothing?  
She wasn’t even angry. Just surprised she wasn’t furious with her intended and slightly disappointed that Corin hadn’t told her about going to the wedding in first place.  
“How is Eric?” she asked finally.  
Corin’s response was both surprised and rather guarded.  
“He’s well,” he replied, eying her warily.  
Wanted to set Corin’s mind at ease, Ariel offered her betrothed a tired smile.  
“I’m alright,” she assured. “Look, it was disappointing you didn’t tell me you were going to see him, Corin. I would have liked to have known. But, I’m alright. Surprised I’m not furious. But alright.”  
“It’s well within your right not to be, Ariel,” Corin reminded.  
“Let’s not go into that, please,” she said. being angry or offended wouldn’t be conducive for either of them. “But there is something I do want to know. Did Eric ask about our daughter?”  
“He did actually. There’s something he said that I’d like to tell you but I’d prefer to wait till you’re better.”  
“Corin!” the young woman groaned with an additional complaint. “I’m not delicate!”  
“No, you’re not delicate,” he agreed readily. “But we both need to be realistic. Stress isn’t good for either of you.”  
Bracing herself, Ariel slowly curled her fingers into fists.  
“What he said, it’s not good, is it?” she asked.  
Corin reached for Ariel’s hands.  
“What Eric told me was honourable,” he told her sincerely. “Believe it or not, I’m actually proud of him. Before I met Eric, I was jealous. I couldn’t find it within myself to wish him well at all. But … Your former husband has changed and it’s for the better. ”  
Ariel’s blood began to warm up.  
‘Genevieve’s almost thirteen, a virgin and more regal then I ever could be … Oh Corin, how could you?’  
“He’s changed for the better because he traded me in for a new wife?” she asked frostily.  
“No …” Corin sighed, shaking his head. “Alright. I see I walked right into that,”  
“More like slithered,” she corrected, blue eyes narrowing. “Explain please and make it good.” Ariel withdrew her hands and folded her arms across her chest. “Holding back isn’t going to do you any favours …”  
The Monarch frowned down at his affianced.  
“Before I begin …”  
A tired and ticked off Cora entered the chamber.  
“What am I doing here?” she grumbled, lithe tentacles bristling, reminding Ariel and Corin of the hair on the back of a pissed off tomcat.  
“I’m wondering the same thing,” Ariel said tartly.  
And why she wasn’t screaming bloody murder at Corin at this point, well that was something miraculous.  
“Sit on the other side of Ariel,” Corin instructed his sister. “If she looks like she’s going to shoot off her rocker, you can … contain the blast.”  
Cora’s pale eyes widened in mortification.  
“Oh Corin, what did you do?” she demanded.  
“I went up to check on Genevieve,” Corin responded defensively. “Sorja couldn’t, Orion couldn’t and you couldn’t. I thought it was important that Genevieve knew why none of us could attend her wedding.”  
“So how and why did you meet Eric?” Ariel asked.  
The expression on Corin’s face was so uncomfortable it would have made either woman laugh had the situation been entirely different.  
“What did you do?” Cora barked, enraged, smacking her sibling on the back of his head with a tentacle.  
“Oi!” Corin cried out in objection.  
“I’m with your sister on this one,” Ariel told The Monarch, trembling with rage, blood spitting lava. “What did you do, Corin?”  
“Nothing that could be construed as untoward,” he insisted quickly.  
‘Of course not,’ Ariel drawled internally.  
“Keep your limbs to yourself,” Corin snapped at his sister, grasping the appendage that had been flying towards his face.  
Jerking her tentacle free, The Empress huffed.  
“Your brother needs to be conscious so he can confess.” Ariel gave her affiance an expectant look. “Confess.”  
“I spoke with Eric because I was worried about Genevieve,” Corin told the women, he looked pointedly to Ariel. “I wanted to apprise him of your sacrifices. I didn’t want Eric to throw Genevieve away like he did you.”  
“Doing that without telling me, asking me …” Ariel shook her head in disbelief. “… Corin can’t you see that’s wrong! You shouldn’t speak to anyone on my behalf! Not without asking me first!”  
“I think Orion should join us,” The Empress decided promptly, intercepting before Corin could reply.  
“What?” Ariel exclaimed, bewildered.  
“Now hang on a tic!” Corin objected angrily. “There’s-”  
“What’s so important I can’t enjoy five minutes of sodding sleep?” Orion grouched as he barged into the chamber.  
“I need you to hold Corin down while we interrogate then throttle him for being an idiot.” Cora explained.  
“Corin’s usually an idiot that doesn’t mean we throttle him,” Orion pointed out, confused. “No offence, Corin.” he added.  
“Corin went to Eric and Genevieve and as a result, rubbed his and Ariel’s impending nuptials in Eric’s face,” Cora snapped, glaring up at her sibling.  
“No I didn’t!” Corin barked. “I went to see Genevieve. She told me she feared Eric was going to cast her aside because he felt guilty about Ariel and their daughter.”  
Ariel’s heartbeat sped up.  
Eric was feeling guilty?  
“She never asked me to see The Prince,” Corin went on, the volume of his voice lowering now. “I made that decision on my own. I wanted Eric to see what he had lost and what he was gaining.”  
“But that doesn’t help you,” Cora stressed angrily. “Just listen to what you’re saying. All we’re hearing is that you’re arrogant and vindictive. You shouldn’t have-”  
“Eric let his family push him into a corner, Cora!” Corin thundered. “He let them treat Ariel little better than a servant! I could not stand by and do nothing!”  
“Stop!” Ariel shouted before anyone could say another word. “Everybody just stop tal-Just go away! Go away! Leave me alone right now!”  
Corin blanched at this.  
“You need-”  
“Be quiet and let me yell at you!” the young Merwoman blasted. “You could have just lead with you wanted to speak to Eric. But no! You had to make a gigantic song and dance about it! You had to hurt us both! Gods, I don’t know what to think! I don’t even know if I can trust you anymore!”  
Face red and wet with tears, Ariel reached for the lid of the clam.  
“I’ll open this when I’m good and ready!” she told Cora heatedly. “Don’t even think of sending the sisters in here.”  
“Noted,” The Empress replied, her tone curt.  
“Good.”  
The Dowager Princess slammed the lid down.  
Grabbing Orion’s hand, giving her brother a “leave or die” look, Cora sing-songed. “Let’s go.” And off she and her mate went.  
Angry and worried, Corin sat by the clam. He waited in frustrated silence till Orion emerged by his side and grasped his arm.  
“You know she’ll come out when she’s ready,” The Head of his guard said sagely. “Right now you need to give Ariel space. A day or two on her own where she can be angry to her hearts content isn’t going to hurt her or the baby, Corin. Let it go, yeah?”

The Presence Chamber

Brooding within his Presence Chamber, waiting for Ariel to want to talk was not helping The Monarch in the least.  
Corin was worried about Ariel. He was worried about her child.  
‘You’ve only got yourself to blame,’  
Corin’s worry had led him to wanting to tell Ariel about his interaction with Eric. His worry had led to her reacting in the way she had.  
“Ariel seems less angry today,” Orion remarked as a result yanking his brother in law out of his mental flogging.  
“How’d you gather that?” Corin asked sourly.  
Orion sucked on a papyrus cut on his thumb. Spitting the black blood out, he answered.  
“She asked for Cora.”  
“Mayhap to have her assist in my murder,” The Monarch retorted in a huff.  
Orion rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t be daft!” he growled.  
“I pissed her off, Orion,” Corin countered bitterly.  
“Because you want to do the right thing by nearly every living thing in the ocean?” the silver maned Cecaelian guessed.  
“Because I’m afraid of losing her,” Corin replied, staring sightlessly at the surrounding pillars.  
“Well that’s … That’s understandable,” Orion said sagely.  
Corin frowned at him questioningly.  
“Is it?”  
“Corin, you’ve both been through a lot. Practically been to Hell and back. The Goddess, maybe even Poseidon, threw you back together after thousands and thousands of years separated. It’s logical there’s going to be some discord thrown into the mix.”  
“He’s right.”  
Corin looked over his shoulder to see his sister was making her way towards them.  
“Ariel’s smarting but she’s willing to talk,” Cora divulged as she leaned against the cool black stem of their throne. “Just needs a couple of days to mull things over.”  
Corin nodded slowly.  
“I see,” he murmured.  
“Telling her it was noble for Eric to give her up for Genevieve and not thinking about the possible implications was not a good idea,” Cora went on to stress. “But you already know that. With that being said, Ragr wants to see you. He’s ready to make the journey.”  
The Monarch cringed.  
“I was hoping he’d change his mind,” he confessed warily. “He doesn’t want his family with him?”  
“Ragr decided it would be too painful and would rather you sit with him. Nona is performing the ceremony since she’s his successor. So …” Overcome, Cora wiped at her eyes.  
Taking a deep breath, she carried on.  
“Off you go. Orion can look after things in here. I’ll look after Sorja and Shellsa.”  
“Leave Shellsa to look after Shellsa,” Corin told his sister. “I mean it. Don’t meddle. We all know she prefers to grieve on her own. Go and see Sorja if you haven’t already.”

Sorja and Shellsa’s chambers

“How are you, Shellsa?”  
The flame haired Cecaelia looked up in surprise.  
“I haven’t been slacking,” she promised, springing up from the bed. “I was only-”  
Corin shook his head.  
“It’s fine. I was checking up on you but not for that.”  
The woman sat back down, raking a hand through her mass of fiery curls.  
“I’m a little out of sorts,” she mumbled in admission. “But I can get it together, Corin. I promise.”  
“I know you can,” he assured kindly. “Probably risking your wrath but I wanted to tell you Ragr is leaving for The Haven today.”  
Corin sat beside the willowy redhead, noting how she stiffened ever so slightly, her tentacles bending beneath her lithe torso.  
“Does …” Shellsa paused, gathering herself. “Does Sorja know yet?”  
Corin put an arm around her shoulders.  
“Cora’s telling him right now. Sheeda and the rest of your family are with them. You have nothing to worry about.”  
The Cecaelia nodded slowly.  
“Good … That’s good.” She sagged against his arm, seemingly relieved by the information. “Thank you. I wouldn’t have been able to tell them on my own. I’m still processing everything, Corin. ”  
“I’ll leave you to it, yeah?”  
He started to rise.  
“Don’t.”  
Corin didn’t have to ask what “Don’t” meant. He saw what “Don’t” meant in her eyes.  
If he stayed, Ragr would live a little longer.  
“Do you want someone to sit with you?” he asked, letting her lean into him. “Anyone you like, Shellsa.”  
Pulling away and wiping her nose, Shellsa shook her head.  
“Make sure it’s quick,” she said quietly, eyes watering. “It has to be quick, Corin … He’s my little boy.”  
“He won’t feel a thing,” Corin promised. “You have my word.”  
Biting her lip, Shellsa nodded quickly.  
“Go and do it,” she choked out. “Just make sure he knows we love him and he’ll always be my little boy.”  
Corin kissed her forehead.  
“I will.”

Ten miles from The Cecaelian Realm

Vorlorna smiled joyously as Apollo sped towards her, the masquerade of Sorja and Shellsa’s son, disappearing as he approached.  
Throwing his arms around The Deity, the former God Of The Sun sighed thankfully against her full lips.  
“I missed you lovely,” he moaned.  
She laughed.  
“Missed you too, handsome.”  
They kissed once, twice and thrice before pulling away to enjoy the sensation of their skin converging.  
“I’ve had the time of my life but it’s been too long,” Apollo whispered as he pressed his nose to hers.  
“I’m not going to disagree,” Vorlorna replied, withdrawing to hold Apollo’s masculine arms. “Let me take you home. Our work here’s done for now.”  
“And Poseidon and my father are no doubt waiting for another update?”  
“They are,” Vorlorna replied as they floated along the rocky path that would take them to The Haven. “But they can wait.” She smiled happily, large topaz eyes gleaming. “I want my husband all to myself for a little while.”

The Cecaelian Realm, Sorja and Shellsa’s chambers

Shellsa was still seated at the edge of the clam bed by the time Corin had returned.  
“Don’t say it,” she whispered before he had a chance to speak. “I felt it.”  
“Do you want me to get Sorja?” Corin asked.  
Shellsa shook her head.  
“I can’t handle fussing,” she admitted.  
“He might not fuss Shellsa,” he reasoned. “He might-”  
“I can’t look at him,” she croaked, trembling. “I … can’t ….”  
“Alright …” Corin licked his lips. “Alright … What can I do? I’d like to help you, Shellsa. So tell me what to do?”  
The Cecaelia seemed to appreciate this. Shellsa looked up at him, her tentacles slackening.  
“Can you distract me, please?” she asked hopefully, wiping her face. “Tell me why you went to see Eric? I need to think about something else or I’m pretty sure I’m going to go mad. Talk to me, Corin.” She smiled, slightly sheepish. “In return I might be able to solve your Ariel problem.”  
The older Cecaelian snorted.  
“By Ariel problem you mean, Ariel wanting my guts for garters and not letting me anywhere near her.”  
Shellsa managed a small laugh.  
“I heard you made a colossal mistake and now she’s making you pay for it.”

OoO

“I actually had no intention to see Eric,” Corin confessed as he handed Shellsa a cup of spiced whale milk.  
“But you did see him nonetheless.”  
“I did,” he concurred wearily, staring down at his own cup, sloshing the liquid back and forth as he pondered his next words. “Genevieve was disconcerted with his behaviour. I wanted to put them both at ease.”  
Shellsa sat back and licked her lips.  
“Forgive me for being indelicate,” she said cautiously. “But did you make that choice for their sake or for your own?”  
“For theirs,” Corin replied with the slightest defensiveness.  
Shellsa was dubious to say the least.  
“You’re speaking in earnest,” she said patiently. “Given the evidence provided, you unknowingly made that choice to serve you. The apt word being unknowingly. I’m not having a go at you. Far from it. It is probable that you feared Eric would tire of Genevieve and want to reconcile with Ariel and she with him, yes?”  
“Yes,” Corin admitted reluctantly.  
Shellsa nodded, satisfied.  
“No one is perfect, Corin. You made a mistake that people … Actually many people make every single day. So … what do you have to be worried about? Eric and Ariel are over. Done and dusted. Ariel said yes to you. She agreed to align herself with you. She agreed to this betrothal because she knows about her origin and she believes you when you tell her that you will protect her daughter. One day, Ariel might even say she stayed because she realised she’s fallen in love with you all over again …”  
“Pardon me for sounding dismal but she slammed the lid of my own bed in my face.”  
Shellsa smiled thinly.  
“We women are capable of forgiveness,” she shrugged, adding. “Believe it or not.”  
He touched his cup to hers.  
“Thank you for the advice.”  
“Thank you for telling me about Ragr. I’m glad he’s going home.” She sighed heavily. “Hopefully we’ll see each other again.”  
Corin gave his cup to a tentacle and clasped his hands in his lap.  
“No one is going to rebuke you if you decide to follow him. You do know that?” he asked.  
“I do but … Sorja, our remaining children and their children included would never forgive me if I did,” she confessed, staring down at her betrothal and wedding rings. “I love-sorry-I loved Ragr with all my heart but I want to stay here with Sorja, my living family and with you. I need to-I want help Ariel and I really, really want to meet her remarkable little girl.”  
Corin drew Shellsa to him, hugging her tightly.  
“You’re incredible,” he whispered into her curls.  
Shellsa shivered.  
“Whatever you need,” Corin told her as he rose from the bed. “Your second can help us till you’re ready. You don’t need to worry about a thing. Cora and I can look after Sorja and the others.”  
The corners of her mouth lifted into a grateful, albeit, half-hearted smile.  
“I know you can.”

Ariel and Corin’s chambers

When seeing Corin, Ariel smiled in greeting before inclining her head to the spot beside her tail.  
She wanted him to sit down.  
Wanting to be amiable, Corin obliged her, although watching her cautiously.  
“I’m not going to punch you,” Ariel assured, pink mouth curve in a slightly amused smile.  
“Are you sure about that?” Corin questioned.  
“Pretty sure.” Wincing, Ariel put a hand to her chest, fingers pinching into her shift. “I’ve been getting heart burn. I haven’t had it in ages so I’ve forgotten how painful it is.” She gave a little shrug. “Cora’s made me something to take whenever it gets too bad. It’s helping but …” Ariel made a face, waving her hand. “I don’t want to talk about me. Cora told me Ragr died last night. That you oversaw it. I wanted to ask you … How are you feeling?”  
Corin was a little taken aback.  
Ariel took note of this and gently stroked the pelt covering her chest and stomach.  
“Unless I’m mistaken, no one’s asked you how you’re feeling?” she guessed.  
“We’ve all been busy,” he told her frankly.  
The Merwoman nodded.  
“I gathered that. But you’ve just watched your nephew die. Correction, you helped him die. So I’m asking. How are you feeling?”  
“Not to appear defensive but may I ask why are you asking?”  
Ariel sat up a little straighter in the bed.  
“I’m asking because we’re in a partnership. We should have each other’s backs, shouldn’t we?” She reached for his hand. “Please talk to me. I know I haven’t been the easiest person to get along with and I’m sorry about that.”  
“I actually intended to apologise first,” Corin tried to joke.  
“Well I’m sorry for stealing your thunder, Your Majesty,” Ariel told him impishly. “Apology will be accepted if you accept mine.”  
“It’s accepted, Little Queen.”  
She was pleased and relieved.  
“Thank you for accepting. Now can you please answer my question? How are you feeling, Corin?”  
“You’re not going to give up, are you?” he asked, amused.  
Ariel shook her head.  
“You should know by now how stubborn I can be. So no.”  
Taking a deep breath, Corin spoke.  
“I’m tired, Ariel.” he admitted.  
“That’s a start. What can I do to help?”  
“There’s nothing anyone can do,” Corin responded, his tone rueful. “Grief has to take it’s time.”  
“It does,” Ariel agreed pensively.

OOooOOO

It had been Corin’s intention to leave after his confessional with Ariel, however, this had not been the case as his young wife to be had other ideas, claiming she had had ample time to think during her period of anger.  
“Think about what?” he teased.  
The Dowager Princess swatted him, missing only just.  
“Where Eric and I stand,” she explained, as Corin resumed his previous position on the bed. “It actually starts with a story.”  
Her companion arched an eyebrow.  
“Does it just?” he queried/ “Well you had best tell me.”  
“Make yourself more comfortable,” she invited.  
Obliging her again, Corin lay down on his side, facing her with eyes both patient and curious.  
Relaxing against her pillows, Ariel began the tale.  
“When I was younger, my sisters used to tell me stories about Yasna. From what Cora and Shellsa have been telling me, most of the stories my sisters were telling me were inaccurate or just plain fabrications. One of the stories is true. I know it is because it’s basically the same one you told me,” Ariel continued, fingers curling and unfurling. “Yasna killed human men with her voice.”  
Uncomfortable, Corin dipped his head slightly.  
“Corin … I have to be honest with myself,” Ariel murmured, her own body language mirroring her bedfellows. “I didn’t want to admit my voice changed Eric when Ursula used it. I never wanted to believe he was hurt by it.”  
“That was Ursula’s doing,” Corin said, wanting Ariel to see reason. “You shouldn’t hold yourself accountable for that. Ursula used your voice for ill, you didn’t. You had no desire to control or to harm, only to share, Ariel. You never harmed him.”  
“But … I still feel like I did cause Eric harm because-”  
“The past can be hard to put in the past?” he guessed.  
Fingers curling into the covering, Ariel nodded quickly.  
“Gods,” she breathed, a blush coating her cheeks. “Oh Gods … I just wanted to apologise for being such a pain and …” her blush grew deeper. “Never mind …”  
“Tell me.” Corin prompted.  
“I really shouldn’t …”  
“But you want to?”  
Ariel smiled waspishly.  
“Your sister is going to want to kill us both if she doesn’t explode first,” she warned him.  
Corin waved a dismissive hand,  
“I’ll take care of Cora.”  
Ariel took a deep breath.  
“Last night I had an insane idea. I haven’t been able to sleep because it’s been bouncing around in my head keeping me awake.”  
“Well I happen to love insane ideas so you’re going to have to tell me now,” Corin said, trying to lighten the mood with joviality.  
“Ummm … Well …. I … I wanted Eric to meet,” Cheeks beautifully blooming, Ariel nodded to her hidden belly. “Her.”  
Corin’s eyebrows rose.  
He certainly hadn’t seen that coming.  
“Is it a really bad idea?” Ariel winced, hands shooting up and covering her face.  
As he processed, Corin could only imagine Genevieve’s ire.  
‘Ariel and Eric playing happy family … Genna would love that,’ he thought satirically, respectfully hiding his amusement on the other side of his face.  
On the other hand, to Hell with it! Corin had made it clear he didn’t care for Eric’s, Eric’s family’s, treatment of his female offspring. Perhaps meeting the little one would teach The Prince some form of parental Nobility? Goddess knew Eric needed it considering how he had let his own parents push him to push Ariel to get rid of his own daughter.  
Genevieve would resent this decision, and rightly so. Corin was betraying her, to an extent, by allowing Ariel to meet with Eric, but The Monarch was fairly certain they could come to an arrangement where all parties came away satisfied and, most importantly, unharmed.  
“It’s actually not a bad idea,” Corin said finally, trying not to laugh out loud at the adorable and comical profound relief on Ariel’s face. “If Eric’s Princess elect, doesn’t feel threatened by this I think we can arrange a meeting on land. But you must understand I’m not promising anything. That would be cruel. Cruel to you and to her.”  
“I understand,” Ariel told him solemnly. “Thank you for taking my idea into consideration.”  
“Genevieve is my ward and her family are good friends of our family. However, you and Eric share a child and I would prefer it if the child were given the chance to meet her father even it is once in her lifetime.”  
A vast amount of tension seemed to magically lift off Ariel’s face.  
“Thank you!” she exclaimed, blue eyes exuberant. “That means a lot. Thank you, Corin!”  
Seeing Ariel was tiring, Corin decided it was time to call it a night.  
“I’ll be back tomorrow,” he told her, noting the disappointment on the young woman’s pale face. “You’ve been cooped in here for too long,” he added, frowning down at Ariel’s submerged tail. “If the infection’s cleared up by the end of the week, how about the occasional float around the gardens?”  
Ariel was elated.  
“Oh yes please!” she breathed, her tone bordering on rapturous.  
“Calm down!” he laughed. “Gentle exercise. Not flying through rock formations.”  
“I’d go fin to fin with Glut again if it meant getting out of here,” Ariel confessed readily.  
“I’m sure Ursula would love to see that,” Corin commented dryly.  
At the mention of The Witch, Ariel’s good humour faded slightly.  
“I’m sorry,” Corin said quickly, noting her discomfort.  
“No need to be sorry, It’s fine.” Ariel said with a slight shrug of her small shoulders. “Not for much longer, right?”  
Wanting to comfort her nonetheless, Corin reached for Ariel’s hand, squeezing it.  
“As soon as the child’s born, she and Morgana will be dealt with,” he promised.  
The corners of her mouth pulled up into a small grin.  
Ariel returned the squeeze.  
“I believe you,” she whispered.

The Presence Chamber

“You told her what?” Cora yelled from the top of her lungs, dropping her goblet of nectar in the process.  
Corin let out a long, withering sigh.  
It was going to be a very, very long evening  
“It’s going to be a little bit more than twelve tasks of Hercules hard to get Ariel and Eric in a room together now we know Genevieve is of the fear she will lose Eric to Ariel at any given opportunity,” Cora growled.  
“That’s not going to happen though. Ariel said it herself, she can’t go back. There’s nothing for her to go back to. What’s more, why would she threaten her alliance with us? Think about it Cora, this could work.”  
Tentacles bristling, The Empress scowled balefully at her brother.  
“I have a headache,” she grumbled. “I’m going to check on Sorja and then I’m going to bed. Don’t disturb me unless it’s the apocalypse.”  
“Well that went very well,” Orion quipped as Cora’s departing bubbles popped around them.  
“Yes, no casualties,” Corin agreed wryly. “Amazing.”

Ariel and Corin’s chambers

“For me?” Ariel asked, blue eyes intrigued.  
Somewhat abashed, Corin handed her a silver, white and black pearl studded jewel box. Inside was a miniature mountain of pebbles, round and smooth pastel coloured pebbles to be precise.  
“What are these supposed to be?” Ariel asked as she plucked one of the pebbles from the pile, holding it to her nose and smiling at the aroma. “Are they bath soaps?”  
“Not soaps. They were your favourite pregnancy indulgence,” Corin explained.  
Ariel was unconvinced.  
“My favourite pregnancy indulgence is a hot bath,” she told him emphatically.  
“That was when you were human. I’m trying to encourage memories. These are coral pebbles. You couldn’t get enough of them.”  
He plucked a white and dark gold pebble from the pile. “If you’re so inclined, open up the hatch,” Corin instructed, a playful glint in his odd coloured eyes. “Trust me; they’re as good, if not better than the sticks.”  
Ariel noticed a fine white powder coating his fingers and wondered if icing sugar could survive inside her new home.  
“I happen to have a thing for sticks,” she told him, adding coquettishly. “Especially long ones.”  
Corin laughed.  
“I’m sure you do.”  
Leaning forward, Ariel opened her mouth.  
The sweet was hard marble on the cusp of her tongue, the flavour reminding Ariel of honey and milk. The more she sucked and rolled the pebble around her mouth, the softer the texture became.  
“It’s beautiful,” Ariel told Corin when the ecstasy was over, licking her lips. “Certain people really don’t know what they’re missing.”  
“I like the chocolate ones,” he told her, picking out another pebble. This one a white and pale brown. “Infused with whale milk. We’ve only started making them recently.”

oOo

Four pebbles in and Ariel was wondering if Corin was intentionally feeding her aphrodisiacs? The more coral sweets she let him feed her, the more appealing the idea to grab Corin by the hair and kiss him till they were breathless became.  
“One more,” her intended said, breaking through Ariel’s less than mild fantasy. “Then I’m afraid I have to buzz off.”  
“Shame,” she drawled, disappointed, leaning against her pillows. “I thought we were getting somewhere.”  
“How am I supposed to do the right thing by you when you’re insisting on being wicked?” Corin demanded, eyes glinting mischievously nonetheless.  
“I’m open to ideas,” Ariel replied, the tiniest smile touching her lips.  
“Cheeky. You need to take things easy.”  
Ariel pouted.  
“Fine!” she grouched. “We can do … We’ll do whatever you’re comfortable with at a snail’s pace. But can we please do more than this?”  
Corin’s eyelashes lowered, forming dark, jagged crescents on his cheekbones.  
“I know you made a promise,” Ariel continued, pushing onwards. “I made a promise too. But like I told you before, I’m not entering another marriage where I’m not your equal. I can’t do that again …” She leaned forward, taking his hands. “Maybe buzz off less and buzz in more?”  
“I just want to do everything right by you and your daughter, Little Queen,” he said, raising his head to meet her gaze. “Is that so wrong?”  
“Eric and I ruined our marriage by trying to do the right thing all the time,” Ariel reminded, a tad wistful. “I would like to have the exact opposite.” She stroked along his thumb. “Where are you? A little over a month ago we were …” ducking her head, she blushed.  
Sliding one hand from Ariel’s grasp, Corin reached out, tracing the tips of his fingers along her chin.  
“We hurt each other the last time we moved too fast,” he reminded sadly. “I want whatever we have now to work.”  
“And it will!” she insisted, exasperated. “Corin, how is staying just a little bit longer going to hurt us? I don’t get it.”

OoO

The following day Ariel was delighted to have Shellsa visit her.  
“How are you?” the flame haired Cecaelia asked as she approached the bed. “How’s your littlie going?”  
“We’re fine,” Ariel told her visitor, hands on her belly. “Just really, really frustrated with Corin.”  
“What did he do this time?” Shellsa laughed.  
The Dowager Princess sighed.  
“It’s what he’s isn’t doing fast enough. I feel bad complaining,” she mumbled dourly.  
“It’s fine. Complain away. Cora’s busy with Sorja and the sisters are helping my second with the barrier. I haven’t heard a decent whinge in ages since I’ve been so preoccupied with the goings on inside my own head listening to someone else’s problem would be a blessing.”  
“Shellsa I can’t do that …”  
“Of course you can. Let me have a peek at the shield and then we’ll have some food and a chat.”

oOoo

“Resurrection dilemmas,” Shellsa said before biting into a steaming seaweed ball. “Corin has cold appendages. He knows you’re not going anywhere anytime soon but he has no idea what to do.”  
Ariel huffed.  
“Sorja and I were in a rut similar to this,” Shellsa went. “What we did was talk. Gave each other space. Talked. We let things happen naturally.”  
“But I don’t want him to give me space,” Ariel groaned.  
“Sorry to be contradicting but I think you might do. Be honest. Corin visiting Eric stirred up something, didn’t it?”  
Ariel bit her lip.  
“From the look on your face I think it would be fair for me to surmise that the answer is, yes. Ariel … It’s alright. I do not blame you for still doubting and hoping. It’s realistic. What you need to do now is face it head on. Don’t try to bat it away. Confront it and admit that it’s there. When Corin see’s you’ve faced whatever pangs you have, he’ll be all the more willing to accommodate your needs.”  
“I don’t want to make this all about me,” Ariel stressed.  
“Sorry,” Shellsa apologised quickly. “That came out the wrong way. What I meant was, he’ll want to compromise. That’s the key with Corin and Sorja. Once the storm has passed they, nine times out of ten, want to compromise.”  
Ariel pondered over Shellsa’s words in her head for a moment.  
“I’ve never been in something like this before, that’s my problem,” she said abruptly.  
“Been in what?” her companion queried, brow furrowed.  
“Been in a partnership where we really did have to communicate,” Ariel explained. “Eric and I … It was what his family wanted and that was it. With my father, his way or nothing. I never really had to work … Now I do.” She laughed at the sheer absurdness of it all. “This is a real partnership …” Ariel looked to Shellsa and was surprised at the quietness from the older woman.  
“You’re not going to correct me?” she asked curiously.  
Shellsa shook her head.  
“I didn’t know you back then,” she told Ariel frankly. “I only met Sorja a few months after your execution.”  
“Oh. So … Were you a refugee?”  
Shellsa shook her head.  
“Not a refugee … Corin and Sorja found me in a dire situation. I owe them a lot.”  
“They’re both honourable,” Ariel remarked with a small smile. “If things were different I think my father would genuinely like them.”

OoOOoo

It was close to the end of the second week of Ariel’s lying in and everything ached, even her hair.  
The infection had flared up. Only slightly, but slightly was enough for Corin and the rest of Ariel’s new family to forbid her leaving her bed.  
To make matters worse the baby was not remotely interested in being still for she had begun to sprout her own tentacles.  
Poor Ariel, she felt like her daughter’s personal punching bag and when Cora and the sister’s told her this was a good thing, she gave them all a look of pure horror for how in Poseidon’s name could being kicked and pushed in the belly for hours on end possibly be a good thing?  
“When her legs finish turning into tentacles it will be much easier,” Cora assured, trying to help.  
“Will her fists turn into tentacles too?” Ariel grouched.  
The Empress gave her arm a kindly squeeze.  
“At least you know she isn’t kicking you deliberately,” Shellsa reminded Ariel, grinding the contents in her mixing bowl into a paste with a pale grey and pink marble whetstone.  
“Ha and ha!” The Merwoman grumbled sarcastically then nodded to the sisters hovering over her tail, rubbing the foul smelling yellow salve into the wounds. “They seem to be happier about my daughter kicking me then you, Cora, and I combined.”  
“Oh that’s just because this little one’s strong,” Ursula gushed with a smile so saccharine it made Ariel’s stomach roll. “Who knows? maybe she’s been adopted by The Goddess?”  
Ariel frowned at The Witch.  
“Adopted?” she queried.  
“Because there are so few Guardians left your child could be born an immortal,” Cora explained warily. “It could be construed as a gift in a manner of speaking.”  
“Just don’t keep your hopes up. The Goddess doesn’t bestow this ‘Gift’ on everyone,” Morgana added loftily.  
Upon hearing that sentence, Shellsa glared at the woman.  
“Shellsa,” Cora warned.  
Too late. Sorja’s mate had the bit between her teeth.  
“Don’t be so foolish, Morgana!” the flame haired Cecaelia snapped ferociously. “Adoption isn’t something anyone can take lightly! To be a child of The Goddess means an eternity of servitude to those who were not chosen, to those who need to be protected and loved!”  
“Hey just because you’re not all that happy about it doesn’t mean the little lady can’t celebrate!” Morgana barked defensively.  
“She’s right,” Ursula added coolly. “You were adopted, Ragr wasn’t. Boo and hoo. That’s life. Can’t spend an eternity bleating about how unfair it is.”  
Shellsa’s peach lips peeled away, exposing her white teeth.  
“How dare you!” she seethed, tentacles trembling. “I’ll tear you and your slutty sister apart right here!”  
The Sea Witch’s smirked.  
“Like to see you try, Ranga,” Morgana leered.  
“Let’s finish this riveting discussion later, shall we?” Cora intercepted tersely, putting a hand on Shellsa’s arm. “Shellsa, we’re nearly done here, I think some food and perhaps a drop of milk is in order, don’t you?”  
Shellsa offered The Empress a dark look then leapt away from the clam bed, muttering angrily as she went.  
“Well ain't she just a bundle of chuckles,” Morgana remarked. “That whiny bitch should let-”  
“Morgana just leave,” Cora ordered sternly, pointing at the chamber exit. “Your assistance is no longer needed. Your sister and I can finish up here on our own.”  
“But-”  
“I said leave.”  
Morgana backed away from Ariel’s tail.  
“Fine,” she hissed. “Fine.”  
She was gone in a dramatic flourish of bubbles.  
Ursula and Cora continued to work in silence. Once finished, The Empress asked Ariel to excuse them.  
Grasping the younger Cecaelia by the arm, she promptly took Ursula to a far corner of the chamber.  
“I would thank you and your sister to watch your words,” Cora whispered fiercely. “You know how much this grieves Shellsa. She is not a toy for you and your sister to play with.” The Empress then looked to Ariel who was trying to decipher what was going on. “And neither is she.”  
Aghast, Ursula put a hand to her chest.  
“We were not playing games with either!” she cried. “I’m sure Morgy only wanted to give our little angel some good news. She’s been sooo down in the dumps of late what with that nasty flare up and the-”  
“If Ariel needs to be cheered up neither of you will not have the task of making her happy,” Cora snapped. “That task belongs to her friends, family and her betrothed. You and your sister are neither, Ursula.”  
Ursula’s ruby lips peeled backwards, exposing her shark like teeth.  
Seeing what was unfolding, Ariel nervously reached into her hair, feeling for the hairpin.  
Shaking her head incredulously, Cora pointed toward the doorway.  
“Go and calm Morgana down,” she ordered austerely.  
Refusing to budge, Ursula growled softly.  
“Get out of my sight,” Cora ordered again. “You have no further business here, Ursula. Before I send for the guards, go!”  
Another growl. Twas decidedly louder this time.  
Seeing she had no choice, Corin’s little sister braced herself before she could launch any kind of blow at her adversary, The Witch yelped in pain, hand immediately flying to her right cheek.  
Looking in the direction the assault had come from, Ursula did a mild double take then turned to the wall behind her.  
Embedded in the polished obsidian wall was Ariel’s hair accessory.  
“A throwing star flower.” she murmured almost approvingly. “Smart.”  
Cora seized the trinket and promptly set about returning it to Ariel.  
“Don’t make me throw it again,” Corin’s betrothed warned as she wrapped her fingers around the hair pin. “I want you to leave. Now.”  
Performing a mock curtesy, Ursula smiled unctuously in Ariel’s direction.  
“Whatever you say, Your Highness,” she purred silkily. “Your wish is my command.”

OoO

“I’m sorry about that,” Cora apologised as soon as Ursula was gone. “The sisters were completely out of line.”  
“It doesn’t matter,” Ariel mumbled, wiping at the blood coating the pin. “Corin told me they won’t be around for much longer.”  
“I’d like to believe that,” Cora murmured wearily. “But the longer you’re unwell and pregnant, the longer Ursula and Morgana stay.”  
Shellsa burst into the chamber.  
“A cleaning fish just told me everything!” she exclaimed excitedly. “Well done Ariel!”  
“Corin’s going to do his nut if he isn’t already,” Cora grumbled, running a hand through her dark hair.  
“He’s too busy with Sobe to do anything remotely nutty,” Shellsa promised. “We have time before we have to monitor his panic attacks. Have some wine. Relax.”  
.“Relax my arse,” Cora scoffed. “But wine is a good idea. Something dry would be nice.”  
“Who is Sobe?” Ariel asked curiously, accepting a bowl of steamed seaweed balls and kelp cakes from Shellsa.  
“Sobe was one of our midwives,” Cora explained. “The Merpeople captured her during the ambush. We’ve only just finished converting her back.”  
“She was a polyp, wasn’t she?” Ariel said uneasily.  
The hysterical beige mass. Wave upon wave of screaming, writhing creatures.  
Shaking her head, The Dowager Princess pushed the balls and cakes around in her bowl.  
She had lost her appetite.  
“Would you like us to leave you to rest?” Shellsa asked, noting the less than happy countenance of her brother in law’s intended.  
“I don’t know,” Ariel sighed.  
“The conversion process bothers you, doesn’t it?” Cora asked gently.  
“No … yes!” Ariel groaned. “I don’t know!”  
“If we could do it another way, we would,” Shellsa told her adamantly.  
“I know,” Ariel muttered. “I just can’t get that image out of my head.”  
“What image?” Cora asked, concerned. “Your father?”  
“No … The others. When I first entered The Leviathan to see Ursula.” Ariel shuddered. “They were her prisoners.”  
“That’s true,” Cora admitted sadly. “I won’t insult you by sugar coating anything, Ariel. We kidnapped Merpeople so we could test their souls. Not something to be proud of.”  
“But let’s be realistic,” Ariel added quickly, wanting to put aside her apprehension and use logic. “You couldn’t just go up to anyone and ask them if you could … How does the conversion process work?”  
“Trust me, you don’t want to know until you are ready to face it yourself,” Shellsa muttered. “Ow!” she exclaimed as Cora whacked her in the arm.  
“We don’t want to scare the living daylights out of her you dolt!” The Empress hissed through clenched teeth.  
“It can’t be worse than changing from a Mermaid into a human,” Ariel said with a weak laugh.  
“We-elll…. Ow! Cora! Stop hitting me!”  
“Do you want to spook her into premature labor?” Cora snapped.  
“I’m right here,” Ariel said sourly. “And don’t tell me. I’ll find out for myself sooner or later.”  
“After you and Corin marry and you’ve been crowned, we’re hoping to take this matter to Triton,” Shellsa told Ariel, all the while rubbing at her sore arm. “The plan is to ask him if we can test his people. If all goes well, he might be able to put the word out to other Merpeople. They get the message and let us test them. That way, no more polyps. Just soul samples.” She shrugged her slight shoulders, auburn ringlets bobbing up and down. “Easy peasy.”  
“It’s easier said than done,” Cora contradicted gently. “But we’re hoping Triton will be amicable once he gets the whole story.”

Ursula’s chambers

“She isn’t getting worse!” Morgana complained. “If anything, I think the little lady seems to be getting better.”  
“Just biding my time, Morgy dearest,” Ursula murmured staring ahead, arms folded across her black chest. “The perfect death takes timing. Like comedy.”  
“Ha!” the younger Witch scoffed. “One would think you actually want to keep the wretch alive!”  
Snarling with rage, Ursula whirled around.  
“Bitch!” she seethed.  
Realising what she had done, Morgana wracked her brain for words that would calm her sister.  
“I-I …”  
Ursula slammed Morgana roughly against a wall.  
“I … don’t … want … the … whore … to … live!” she ground out through clenched white teeth, ignoring the terrified little squeak the younger Cecaelia uttered. “I crave her death as much as a human needs air to breathe!”  
“Fi-fi-fin-fine,” Morgana whimpered. “Fi-fine … Poi-point ta-taken.”  
Slowly, Ursula backed off.  
“We can’t kill Ariel too soon,” she muttered whilst raking a hand through her lustrous dark mane. “Corin must be controlled. I need to be able to control him or he’ll kill us before we can accomplish anything. The only way to do that is to kill Ariel at the right time.”  
There was a hiss.  
Glancing over her shoulder, Ursula simpered in welcome at her precious eels.  
“What about Cora?” Morgana asked whilst Flotsam and Jetsam swam in tight circles around their mistress. “She’s watching us more diligently than ever.”  
Ursula threw her head back and cackled.  
“Oh Morgy … That moon faced Empress won’t be a problem for much longer. I have gigantic plans for her.”  
“Care to divulge a few of them?”  
Ursula cackled once again.  
“Soz darling,” she leered. “It’s a surprise!”

Ariel and Corin’s chambers

Too restless to sleep, Ariel had spent most of the previous evening reading Ragr’s tome.  
The weeks prior had led her to want, need, to remember her old life. Still, the more Ariel read, the more she felt recollecting was easier said than done.  
‘I wish this book was more …I don’t know!’  
Ariel sighed in frustration then winced as the foetus pushed her with a tentacle.  
Or had that been a foot?  
“Stress less please,” Cora instructed from the foot of the bed.  
“What do you know about Circa and Kunama?” Ariel asked Cora as The Empress replaced the poultice on her tail.  
Much to Ariel’s relief, Ursula and Morgana had been temporarily banned from tending to her.  
According to Cora, Corin had been furious with them. So furious he threatened to put both sisters in the dungeons if they did not lift their game.  
Thoroughly contrite, both Witches assured Corin that their bout of stupidity was just a bout and it was well and truly over.  
“What does the book say?” Cora countered, reaching for a pelt.  
“You’re the one with all the memories,” Ariel grumped.  
“Yes, but we can’t do all the remembering for you,” The Empress replied as she covered Ariel with seal hide. “The book is a starting point. A tool to jog your memory. Because of the conversion, your memories are like broken shards of glass. Not whole at all. You need to pick things up and put them back together on your own and from what I’ve heard from Corin, you’re slowly picking things up.”  
“Slow is the right word,” Ariel agreed, stroking the pelt. “It’s a bit disorientating if I’m honest.”  
“I can only imagine,” The Empress remarked. “But progress can be slow. So again. What does the book say?”  
The younger woman huffed.  
“That we were close,” she drawled.  
Cora nodded.  
“You were,” she murmured. “But why the fascination?”  
Ariel shrugged.  
“I’ve been rereading chapters, hoping it would help. I keep heading back to their part of the book … Circa and Kunama seem … I don’t think I would have hung around with them.”  
Cora perched on the edge of the bed, thinking.  
“From what I can remember Kunama and Circa were odd ones,” she told Ariel. “You lived with them before you came here. The last time I saw them was during the ambush. We believe they were either killed or converted since none of us recall seeing them afterwards.”  
Ariel nodded.  
“I see,” she said then yawned into her palm.  
“Are you tired?” Cora asked, concerned. “When Shellsa gets here you really should eat something. It goes without saying but you’re going to need eat and rest regularly if you’re going to withstand all the kicking and prodding.”  
“I know,” Ariel answered. “I’m sooo excited about all the extra bumping around she’s going to do in my belly.”  
Cora laughed.  
“This is going to be your last birth as a Merwoman, you should cherish everything.”  
The mother to be gave The Empress a miserable look.  
“Fine. Cherish, I see is not a word you want to associate with this moment right now,” Cora laughed again, hands raised lest Ariel wanted to throw something at her. “Wait until you and Corin have children. It’s completely different.” She pointed at a space between two tentacles. “The eggs grow here then they pop out of a sucker, usually on the right side. As they develop, they move lower and lower until they drop off the tip of tentacle then they hatch. Hatching usually takes three or six months, depends on how many eggs you are carrying.”  
“How many eggs come out?” Ariel asked fascinated.  
“One or two,” Cora explained. “No more than that. The foetuses are sexless until The Cecaelia’s choose. We usually consult with our mates then decide what we have. Orion and I have had eight boys and four girls.”  
“Ragr wrote that my first born was a boy and that I had a girl afterwards,” Ariel told Cora.  
“You did,” Cora confirmed with a fond smile. “You called your son Baarj and your daughter Kali.”  
“I named my daughter after Kali the destroyer?” Ariel gasped, shocked.  
The Empress shrugged nonchalantly.  
“You and Corin liked the name and you wanted a strong daughter.”  
Ariel looked down at her belly, touching it.  
“My daughter is strong,” she murmured, stroking the bump with her finger.  
“She is,” Cora agreed. “What are you going to call her?”  
“Apart from annoying?” Ariel joked.  
The Empress giggled.  
Sober, The Dowager Princess became silent whilst considering the question.  
“I was going to call her Melody,” she answered finally, “That was Eric’s favourite word … But I don’t think I want to call her that now. It sounds too … It just wouldn’t suit her.”  
“You have time before you have to make that decision,” Cora added warmly.  
“I know,” Ariel murmured, smiling down at her hide covered belly. “I know.”

OoO

Too awake to sleep and too full to eat or drink, Ariel reached for Ragr’s book again.  
Resting the tome against her belly, she began to read.

The well of souls.

Corin keeps souls of his people in a large, fathomless well;” The sketch of it reminded Ariel of her grotto, minus the multitudes of glowing boxes containing the precious essences. “The royal family, their relations and loved ones share the upper level of the well whilst other Cecaelians are found on the lower half.

“When I get out of here I’m going to make a beeline for this well,” Ariel told her baby.

OoO

“I’m stuck here for eternity!” Ariel grouched much later that day, folding her arms across her chest and huffing resentfully.  
“Never know, might be interesting, Little Queen.”  
The Dowager Princess glanced over to her side watching Corin drift casually toward her, a lazy smirk spread across his striking face.  
“What do you mean?’ she asked suspiciously.  
Corin didn’t reply. He was too preoccupied with looking at her tail.  
“If you’ve come here to snarl about how my tail looks like it’s about to drop off any second you can go away,” Ariel mumbled patting her belly. “We’re both tired.”  
Her soon to be husband gave a snort.  
“Actually your tail looks fine. I popped in on you because I haven’t seen you in a while.”  
“I see,” Ariel drawled.  
Corin propelled himself upwards till he was hovering over Ariel’s stomach.  
Pulling the pelt down, he placed both of his hands on either side of Ariel’s enlarged abdomen.  
“What are you doing?” she asked suspiciously.  
“Taking care of you,” Corin replied, adding cheekily. “Be quiet and enjoy it.”  
“Excuse me? Did you just tell me to be quiet? Why you-” Ariel tried to swat him and missed. “That’s going to be a little difficult.”  
“Since-”  
The baby kicked Ariel hard, cutting her off.  
Eyes watering, the young woman doubled over and winced.  
“Stop kicking me!” she scolded breathlessly.  
“Giving you a hard time is she?” Corin asked.  
“A hard time is an understatement,” Ariel replied bad-temperedly. “I’m bored out of my skull and I can’t sleep.” She grimaced. “She’s still sprouting and isn’t all that happy about it.”  
“Well …” Corin thought for a moment. “We can’t have her prodding you till you’re black and blue. And you need your sleep … Let me see if I can…”  
Eyes fixed on her stomach; Corin began to mutter under his breath.  
Ariel could not make out what he was saying but it seemed Corin was attempting to speak to the infant.  
The persistent kicking began to ebb into a dull nudging eventually fading to nothing.  
A sensation both soothing and warm spread from the centre of Ariel’s belly then blossomed all over her hence leaving Ariel pleasantly numb.  
“There we are,” Corin said, stroking the bump. “She’s settled down. You should be able to have a decent sleep now.””  
Ariel let her head fall back against the spongy pillows.  
“Thank you,” she breathed, grateful beyond measure. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”  
Her eyes fluttered then began to droop. She barely noticed the seal hide being placed over her.  
“It’s fine,” Corin said, watching Ariel pass out. 

OoO

When Ariel woke the following day, she felt so much better.  
The baby was still immobile and the numbing warmth in her belly had yet to dissipate altogether.  
Rolling onto her side, she saw a piece of papyrus on the opposite pillow where she liked to keep her books.  
Ariel instantly beamed with delight and reached for the papyrus.  
The missive was from Corin. He told her in his swirling calligraphy that the kicking would be less arduous for a few hours and she should relax and enjoy the peace while it lasted. In a postscript, Corin added he would make an effort to see on her later.  
Wiping her hair from her eyes, the young woman tucked the papyrus under her pillow, sat up and raised the clam lid.  
The surprise she received was not a happy one.  
Flotsam and Jetsam were tightly circling the clam.  
Ariel initially cringed at the sight of the eels then gulped down her apprehension.  
Before she could utter a single word, one of the unctuous creatures peered up at her with outlandish mismatched eyes.  
“Dowager Princesss,” he hissed at her in greeting.  
“Where are Corin and the others?” Ariel asked.  
“Businesss,” the moray and his companion replied.  
“Oh.”  
And thus, the eels continued their … patrolling.  
Ariel felt tempted to close the clam and go back to sleep but that would be … boring. She was wide-awake now and not in pain and She felt the need for company. Preferably not from the oily kind.  
‘Perhaps I can ask them to leave,’ she thought.  
Ariel cleared her throat.  
“Dowager Princesss?” an eel inquired.  
“I’m fine … You really don’t have to stay,” Ariel told him as politely as she could manage.  
No luck.  
“Corin’sss ordersss. We can’t leave …”  
“But I’m-” Ariel sighed. “Fine. Stay.”  
Wanting a distraction from the morays, Ariel lowered the lid then reached for Ragr’s book.  
Lying back against the cushions and muttering under her breath with profound irritation, she flicked through the pages.

Death and reincarnation.

After a Cecaelian died, the soul of that individual would remain in the host’s body for approximately three days. Before the conclusion of the three days one had to create an enchanted reel, insert it into the chest of The Cecaelian, pull out the soul, put it into its container and then heal the body before finally injecting the spirit back into it.

The whole thing sounded frightening. Oddly reminding Ariel of how Ursula had taken her voice from her.  
Of all the memories dwelling inside her head, that was the one memory the young Merwoman could remember perfectly.  
The gigantic hot green hand holding her still whilst its twin cruelly tore her voice from her gullet, burning her mouth inside and out. The Witch looking on, feverishly licking her carnivorous white teeth, grey and red eyes gleaming with voracity and triumph.  
Ariel shuddered and, once again, put the book away.  
“I really, really don’t think I want to read anymore right now,” she murmured.  
“Ariel!”  
Looking up from her belly, The Dowager Princess saw Cora and Sorja darting toward her, both considerably animated.  
“You get to have a day out of here,” Cora told her happily. “We’re here to entertain you.”  
“But I’m in confinement,” Ariel pointed out, confused. “I’m not supposed to go outside of this chamber. Let alone get out of bed.”  
“Your tail’s healed enough and the fever’s gone. you can have some gentle exercise now ,” Sorja told her. “Just be realistic about it and have someone with you.”  
Ariel brightened.  
“Where are we going?” she asked.  
“The well of souls.” Cora replied brightly, helping her brother pull Ariel out of the bed. “We were discussing it last night. We thought it would be good for you to see the actual thing rather than a drawing.” She linked her arm with Ariel’s. “No annoying sister’s lancing you today.”

The well of souls

‘It really is like my grotto,” Ariel thought, staring about her in awe. ‘But …’  
“Everything’s so bright,” she exclaimed, finishing her thought out loud, turning in a tight circle. “It’s amazing.”  
“That’s because of the immortality,” Cora explained. “Normal Cecaelians don’t glow as brightly unless they’re adopted by The Goddess.”  
“Can I see our containers?” Ariel asked.  
Her escorts nodded.  
“We’ll help you up there. It’s a bit of a swim.”

OoO

Ariel found herself looking at an empty space.  
“My box was there, wasn’t it?” she asked the siblings.  
“Yes,” Sorja answered. “When The Merpeople raided the well they took your container.”  
“But you are going to have a new one,” Cora said firmly putting a loving hand on Ariel’s arm. “That’s a promise. The Goddess never abandons her children, Ariel.”  
‘Sorja … Cora … Corin …’  
“There are names on the boxes,” Ariel noted, daren’t to reach out and touch one lest she dropped it.  
“Every container is inscribed with the name of which the soul belongs to,” Sorja explained.  
“Who makes the boxes?” she asked curiously.  
“The Goddess. She doesn’t inscribe them. We do. The moment one of our kind comes into the world, a box appears. Corin is given the name of the new-born. He, or one of us, writes on the box after we’ve checked to see if the child has been adopted by The Goddess or not.”  
“And the preserved souls?” Ariel asked. “Are they here too?”  
“They’re kept in a separate chamber with the bodies.”

Ariel and Corin’s chambers

After Cora and Sorja had left to tend to their other duties, Ariel found the intrigue to read more of Ragr’s book. That and the fact that her daughter’s urge to kick and push her every five minutes had resurfaced.  
She was getting closer to the end of the tome. The entire legacy had been fascinating, disturbing and depressing all at the same time, but what had truly fascinated Ariel most was the subject of adoption.  
She had to wonder … Would The Goddess want to adopt her daughter? The Goddess, sometimes known as Vorlorna, was not what one could consider a predictable deity.  
Vorlorna’s, younger sister, Merjorca, also known as The Aggressor or The Forgotten Sister, made Ariel’s blood curdle.  
Apparently The Goddess’s sibling was so invidious of her sister’s augment to power she created an army of Cecaelians in hope to crush Vorlorna once and for all only to end up banished and dubbed “The Forgotten Sister”  
“You’re up late.”  
Ariel looked up to see Corin perched on the edge of the clam.  
“It’s an interesting book,” she told him.  
“You shouldn’t strain yourself,” he reminded gently.  
“I’m not that delicate,” Ariel reminded tartly, adding with a hint of pride. “My fever’s gone. In a few days I won’t even need a poultice anymore, ask Cora.”  
“I may do so. Right now it would please me; actually I’d be relieved, if you were sleeping.”  
“I’ll sleep when the baby sleeps,” Ariel replied and set the book on the pillow her other tomes say upon. ”She’s decided to be restless all over again and since she doesn’t seem to want to settle down. I read.”  
“I see,”  
Corin settled neatly beside her on the sponge.  
“Let me tend to the chit?” he offered.

OoO

It wasn’t too long before “the chit” was calming down again.  
“I now dub thee the baby whisperer,” Ariel announced in a content mumble.  
The baby bumped gently against her visitor’s palm.  
Focused on his task, Corin smiled.  
“I could learn to like that title,” he admitted, thumbs rubbing along her belly.  
The Dowager Princess snorted.  
“How many titles do you have?” she asked.  
“Well you used to call me bastard,” Corin informed, sparing a moment to grin up at her.  
“I did not!” Ariel cried genuinely shocked. “I’m not rude!”  
“Please, you were a floating barrel of explicitness,” Corin teased. “I used to call you bitch if that helps at all.”  
“You called me a female dog?” the young woman spluttered, aghast. “Gods …”  
“Out of affection Little Queen,” shaking his head and laughing, Corin chortled. “Goddess you’re a silly little wench.”

OOO

“I think she likes you,” Ariel murmured watching Corin stroke her distended abdomen.  
“What about her mother?” Corin asked tentatively. “Does she like me?”  
“Yes,” she replied with all the sincerity she could muster, feeling her cheeks grow warm. “Yes, I do like you,” her cheeks started to burn. “I do want you, but I need time to learn how to love you again.” Ariel paused. “Can you do that?” she asked him earnestly. “Can you give me time?”  
The baby stopped moving altogether.  
Crouching beside the bed, Corin covered Ariel’s small hand with his larger ones.  
“I’ll give you forever if you think it would help.”  
She beamed radiantly.  
“Thank you.”  
Corin let go of her hand, tucking the fiery tresses behind Ariel’s diminutive ear.  
“It’s getting late,” he murmured, unintentionally wistful whilst stroking his thumb along her cheek. “I should leave you to rest.”  
“This is your chamber,” Ariel said plainly.  
“How’d you gather that?” her bedfellow asked, cocking his head to a side.  
“Sorja and Cora told me when I asked them where you slept. So … Since it’s yours-”  
“Ours,” he corrected.  
“Well ...” she smiled diffidently up at him. “Since it’s ours … I think you should stay.”  
Corin arched an eyebrow.  
“Stay?” he echoed.  
She shrugged nonchalantly.  
“I’m safe with you. So yes. Stay please.”  
Corin hesitated.  
“Well?” Ariel prompted.  
“I’m going to have to have a few words with my siblings,” he growled at last.  
“If it would save them from an ear ache, I twisted their arms,” Ariel told him.  
Corin was intrigued.  
“Oh really? How did you manage that?”  
“I said “please” Corin.”  
The Monarch burst out laughing.  
Using his appendages, Corin moved Ariel’s tomes off the pillow, onto a rock then reached up, tapping the lid of the clam.  
The lid descended, gradually cloaking both man and woman in darkness.  
Ariel’s nostrils flared as she drank in Corin’s scent.  
Musk. Definitely musk. Sweet and smoky.  
Closing her eyes, she released a long, shuddering breath.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine,” Ariel answered.  
More than just alright.  
She was blissfully content.  
The mattress beneath her depressed as Corin lay down beside her.  
“Till the morning then, Little Queen,” he murmured, curling into a ball, keeping his body close but not close enough to be touching.  
Being mindful of her tail, Ariel rolled onto her side, facing her companion.  
“Goodnight,” she whispered.  
The pair was fast asleep within moments.

End of part three


	4. part 4. Revised and expanded. please re-read to avoid confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning began in darkness.  
> Raising the clam lid to allow only a trickle of light in, Ariel blinked slowly and yawned, forgetting to cover her mouth with her palm.  
> ‘Mmmm, that was the best sleep,’ she thought, stretching out her arms and groaning pleasurably.  
> Her knuckles brushed against something warm and smooth.  
> ‘What was that?’ she wondered, retracting her hand.  
> Looking down, Ariel realised she had touched one of Corin’s tentacles

The Cecaelian Palace, Corin and Ariel’s chambers

The following morning began in darkness.  
Raising the clam lid to allow only a trickle of light in, Ariel blinked slowly and yawned, forgetting to cover her mouth with her palm.  
‘Mmmm, that was the best sleep,’ she thought, stretching out her arms and groaning pleasurably.  
Her knuckles brushed against something warm and smooth.  
‘What was that?’ she wondered, retracting her hand.  
Looking down, Ariel realised she had touched one of Corin’s tentacles.  
For just a second she recoiled out of fear. Her upper lip curled backwards.  
‘But I want to touch his,’  
Licking her lips, Ariel timorously reached out, tracing her fingers along the sleek ebony membrane. Nothing happened. Corin continued to slumber peacefully and the tentacle remained still and lissom against her fingers.  
She touched it again. Thumb unhurriedly rubbing over the black skin before descending onto the royal blue.  
Seeing a sucker, Ariel felt her lips curl backwards once again.  
Ursula’s had been hard, pinching. The harsh remembrance of her midwives’ cold and intrusive appendages snaking around her waist, bruising her face and arms flooded into her head like a roaring river.  
Shaking the thought out of her mind, Ariel traced her finger around the edges of the pale blue lump, noting the velvety softness.  
‘He’s nothing like Ursula,’ she reminded herself.  
There was a sleepy grunt.  
Retracting her hand, Ariel reclined against the pillows, waiting to see if Corin would wake up.  
“I was enjoying that,” her bed fellow mumbled, face half hidden by his black, tangled mane.  
Ariel winced.  
“I thought you were asleep,” she confessed sheepishly.  
“I sort of woke up when you raised the lid,” Corin admitted still not moving. “How are you feeling?”  
Curling up beside him, Ariel reached out, pushing Corin’s hair off his face.  
“Good. The baby hasn’t moved yet. I had such a lovely long sleep.”  
“And then you woke me up.”  
Ariel smirked.  
“And then I woke you up.”  
“How come you’re so interested in” to make his point, he lifted up a tentacle, waggled it then let it flop back onto the mattress. “These?”  
“They’re not like Ursula’s,” Ariel told him, her lips pursed momentarily as she looked for words. “I mean …” Ariel closed her eyes. “They won’t hurt me.”  
Corin heaved himself up, rolling onto his belly; he wiped the sleep out of his sleep-addled eyes.  
“It goes without saying … We’re not going to let her harm either of you,” he told Ariel seriously.  
“I-we know,” Ariel replied. “I just wish she-never mind.”  
“What?”  
Ariel swallowed.  
“Sometimes Ursula looks at me, into me. It’s like I’m hers. Her piece of meat.”  
Feeling uneasy, the young woman dropped her head into her hands, only raising her head when Corin coaxed it back up.  
“I feel ridiculous,” she sighed.  
“Don’t,” Corin cooed, stroking her fringe out of her eyes. “Little Queen, don’t. I’m sorry she makes you feel that way. If it brings you any comfort, you’re not the only one she thinks is her piece of meat and-”  
He stopped mid-sentence.  
“What?” Ariel asked, puzzled.  
Corin removed his hands from her face.  
“There might be something we could try. Even if it works for a day or two it’ll make Ursula back off. I’ll tell you about it after court. In the meantime, would you like to go to the rock pools with Shellsa?”  
Ariel instantly brightened.  
“Would I ever.”  
Corin leaned over, kissing her cheek.  
“I’ll see you in a bit, love.”

OOO

Happy and pleasantly sleepy, Ariel snuggled into her bed and sighed deeply, closing her eyes.  
Nothing hurt. The baby was gently nudging her but that was it. Her skin was pleasantly tingly after the bath she had taken and smelt heavenly.  
Burrowing further into the bed, the weary young woman sunk into a delicious and trouble free sleep.

OoO

“Good morning.”  
Ariel moaned and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. When she removed her hand, she found Corin sitting beside her, smiling down at her in amusement.  
“Oh I fell asleep,” she mumbled, cheeks colouring. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry. You needed it. It was nice to see you so peaceful.”  
He rose from his spot, asking if he could check her tail.  
She consented, all the while watching him curiously.  
“You were watching me sleep?” Ariel asked as Corin gently peeled the flesh apart in order to remove the poultice.  
“I had to pull an all-nighter with Cora and Sorja.” Satisfied with what he saw, Corin carefully replaced the poultice and lowered her tail.  
Sitting down in his recently vacated spot on the bed, he wearily rubbed his eyes.  
“I’m now under orders to please you,” he told her.  
Ariel’s face could not have been redder.  
“Please me?” she managed to choke out.  
Corin nodded.  
“Please you,” he told her solemnly. “In one day.”  
Ariel burst out laughing.  
“If this is a joke-” she had to pause in order to breathe, cough and then let loose another bout of laughter. “It’s the best one you’ve told me!”  
“Not a joke. Unfortunately my sister did say this to my face in front of Sorja and Orion … But on the plus side, I love watching you laugh, woman. I’ll forgive her.”  
Sniffing and giggling, Ariel pushed her loose crimson plait over her shoulder.  
“Well …No midwives,” she said as she wiped her eyes and nose. “That can be number one.”  
“Done.”  
Ariel arched an eyebrow.  
“Done? You’re not going to argue with me?”  
“You’re improving. Your tail looks better than it has in ages. I can’t see why one day without them can hurt,” Corin replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “They’ll come when we need them to.”  
Satisfied, Ariel folded her arms across her chest.  
“Two,” she said. “I want you to bathe me.”  
Corin’s odd coloured eyes darkened and gleamed.  
“Do you just?” he rumbled.  
She smiled.  
“Yes I do.”  
“Very well.” He was clearly excited now. “I’ll get the toys!”  
Ariel was a little agog.  
“The toys?” she echoed.  
“Tools,” her intended retracted quickly. “Sorry. The tools. I meant the tools.”  
Corin darted off leaving hundreds upon hundreds of large and tiny bubbles in his absence.  
Slumping against her pillows, Ariel slapped a hand over her eyes and laughed at the craziness of it all.  
Her enthusiastic affiance returned later with sponges, drying cloths and two tubs of scented hot water in tow. Just by the sparkle in his eyes, Ariel could tell Corin was hoping to give her more than just a relaxing sponge bath.  
“What do you know about claiming?” he asked setting the frothing tubs and rest on the floor and boulders beside him.  
“Never heard of it,” Ariel admitted candidly. “Are you going to pick me up and carry me into a cave the next time I talk to Sorja?” Nodding to Ragr’s book on the rock beside the bed, she grinned, teasing. “According to your nephew, we used to be a thing.”  
Corin mock glared at her.  
“I remember you and my little brother being a thing all too well. You don’t have to remind me, I was there for nearly all of it.”  
“Oh!” Ariel chimed merrily. “Did I just strike a nerve?”  
“Not in the least. And just in case it’s slipped your mind-”  
“Funny,” she drawled and proceeded to remove her shift.  
“I did carry you into a cave once, actually,” Corin confessed cheerfully as Ariel folded the silky material. “And since my cherubic little brother didn’t, and still doesn’t, stand a chance, there’s no need for me to repeat that.”  
“Ha, ha and ha.” she scoffed and placed her shift on top of Ragr’s tome.  
It did not escape Ariel when Corin’s left eye darted over in order to snatch a fleeting glimpse of her rosy nipple after she’d removed the cloth used to bind her breasts.  
“I sincerely hope you’re not thinking of me as a lecherous pervert,” he told her, slightly embarrassed, reminding Ariel of a child who had been caught nicking pastries.  
She smiled.  
“I would have asked you to turn around if I did, Corin.”  
He was so relieved.  
“Well … it’s not too forward of me, may I?” he asked shyly.  
Knowing what he was referring to, Ariel leaned against her seal hide mountain.  
“I guess you can,” she consented.  
Rubbing his palms together to warm them, Corin slid her side while she wriggled a little, making herself comfortable.  
In truth, Ariel was looking forward to this; her breasts were so sore and heavy. She was going to have to ask Cora later on if there was another way to support them, the pressure on her neck and back was bordering on the too much.  
“You do know you have hot water right beside you,” she reminded amusedly, watching Corin rub his hands.  
“Oh shush you,” he quipped, his own cheeks reddening.  
As Corin’s large, lean hands tenderly cocooned her breast, Ariel shivered, biting her bottom lip.  
“Steady,” he murmured, massaging the breast with one hand, stroking the beige sponge over it with another. “We’re taking this slowly, remember?”  
The Dowager Princess closed her eyes and tried not to moan aloud.  
It took a hard kick in the belly, courtesy of her daughter, to ruin the current mood.  
Groaning through clenched teeth, Ariel doubled over, clutching at her stomach.  
“Really?” she gasped, staring incredulously at her distended belly. “You have to ruin things for me now?”  
The response was a gentle nudge, mayhap an apologetic, nudge.  
The Cecaelian beside her rolled his eyes.  
“Lean back,” Corin coaxed. “That’s it, just lean back.”  
He resumed massaging Ariel’s breasts whereas the mother to be tried to glower at what she hoped was the head of her offspring.  
Feeling decidedly silly, she gave up and huffed her irritability.  
“I thought she was supposed kill the mood after she was born, not kill it before,” Ariel grumbled to Corin who tried to hide his amusement with an appendage.  
Not missing his futile attempt at hiding a snicker, Ariel snatched a spare pillow from the miniature mountain behind her and threw it at him.  
“Why you!” grabbing another, Ariel whacked him. “It’s not that funny!”  
“Yes it is,” Corin chortled as he dodged both left and right. “Now calm down before you hurt yourself or take my eye out, woman!”

OoO

“So?” Corin said, unhurriedly massaging Ariel’s soaked scalp. “How about it?”  
After she’d regained sufficient calm, Ariel relented bashing The Monarch with pillows. Deciding perfect recompense for her was to have him wash her hair.  
She had been dozing peacefully till he had spoken.  
Groggy, The Dowager Princess wiped a hand across her eyes, blinking as she woke up.  
“So what?” Ariel grumbled. “Ohhh, you woke me up …”  
Corin kissed her forehead.  
“Are we feeling sleepy?” he asked, stroking the wet hair off her temple.  
“Not really sleepy. I’m more … Relaxed.” She smiled contentedly. “Thank you, Corin. I mean it.”  
He kissed her forehead again.  
“Come on, buggalugs. Sit up for me, yeah?”  
Ariel groaned.  
“Do I have to?” she complained crankily.  
He laughed; the sound was wonderful and warm inside her ears.  
“Sorry to burst your bubble, lovely, but yes, you do. Up you pop. I’ll comb those knots out then you and I are going to have a wee chat.”  
“But I’m sooo cosy down here,” Ariel whined.  
“Up ya come, woman!” he growled.

OoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Corin told Ariel it was high time for their “wee chat”  
“So?” The Monarch prompted, tilting his head to a side, wondering in the back of his head how many more times he could work in the word “so” at the beginning of a sentence? “Are you up for it?”  
Ariel contemplated for a moment.  
“What does claiming involve exactly?” she asked warily.  
“Sadly not my tongue between your legs,” Corin elaborated. “But we’ll have plenty of time for that when you’re better. Claiming involves me lying with you and essentially grooming you.”  
“You’re already doing that,” Ariel pointed out, frowning her confusion and gesturing to the sponges and tubs beside him.  
“It’s actually more … animalistic, Ariel,” Corin explained waspishly.  
“Oh,” she said. “Animalistic in what sense-” Her eyes widened as she realised ... “Oh … Primal-” Ariel coughed and cleared her throat. “Primal. You meant primal. Go for it. I mean, got it!”  
Mortified, she immediately dropped her face into her hands.  
“Oh Gods! I sounded like a slut, didn’t I? I’m sorry!”  
When Ariel was finally able to look up, she noticed Corin was blushing.  
He seemed shy.  
Adorably shy.  
.“How about we take this even slower?” she suggested, feeling braver. “Request three. We do this slowly.”  
He brightened.  
“Thank you, Little Queen,” Corin murmured, smiling boyishly. “So let’s finish up here, yeah? Up you come.”  
Ariel groaned.  
“Come on …”  
Despite her unwillingness to move, Ariel practically purred like a kitten as he bundled her up in a large drying cloth, diligently rubbing her up and down till dry.  
“Thank you, that was lovely,” Ariel said, marvelling at how clean and tingly her skin felt.  
And she hadn’t even been sitting in a rock pool for hours.  
“Don’t get too cosy and fall asleep on me just yet.” Corin cautioned as he fumbled for a comb and another drying cloth. “We’re just getting started.”  
“Did you claim me at Mikkelsen Hall?” Ariel asked. “When you came to me the first time?”  
Corin shook his head.  
“I can understand why you would have thought that, but no. I lay with you. That was it really.”  
“But my smell changed.”  
Corin nodded this time.  
“Not for as long as it will this time. This time every part of you changes.”  
Humming thoughtfully, Ariel stroked her belly.  
“How is claiming going to work with our Ursula problem?” she asked, waiting to break the silence lest it lull her to sleep.  
“Smell your inner wrist,” Corin instructed.  
Ariel frowned at him.  
“Why?” she queried.  
“Humour me.”  
Feeling foolish, Ariel smelt her inner wrist.  
“I just-” she began then shrugged. “Nothing.”  
From behind her, Corin gathered Ariel’s tangled tresses up, rubbing them with the cloth until what was soaking wet before was now damp and slowly drying.  
“What?”  
Ariel hesitated.  
“Well … I know it’s silly, but I don’t smell. I mean … There’s isn’t any scent coming off my skin at all. Even the water doesn’t smell and the water always smells here.”  
“The water’s temporarily removed your natural scent,” Corin explained as he concentrated on smoothing out the knots as gently as possible with the silver and yellow gold comb. “We use smell regularly,” he paused as the comb encountered a stubborn knot. “We can tell if someone is on heat or if they’re ill. We even use our smell to tell if they’ve mated recently.” Corin shrugged. “The plan is, the next time Ursula is in the same room as you-”  
“She’ll smell you all over me,” Ariel finished for him. “And what about you? Do I do you”  
Realising what she had said, the young woman squeaked and buried her face in her hands.  
“Oh Gods!” she wailed. “That came out wrong!”  
Corin burst out laughing.  
“You’re adorable,” he told her putting the tubs and sponges into a corner. “You can do me afterwards if you want. Sound fair?”  
Face as red as her hair, Ariel nodded warily.  
“Al-alright,” she murmured.  
“Now are you done being contrite?” Corin asked.  
Ariel quickly bobbed her head up and down once again.  
“Mmmhmm …”  
“Right. I want you to lie down, flat on your back then roll onto your left side.”  
Being mindful of her tail, Ariel pushed her heavy body down until she was lying on her back and rolled onto her side as requested.  
The mattress depressed as he lay behind her and lid came down, covering Ariel and Corin in darkness once again.  
Swallowing hard, Ariel closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
This wasn’t copulation, she reminded herself. It was more on the lines of establishing a connection through intimate touching and she, being a, not so very, tactile person, relished his touches. Additionally, this was a way to stop Ursula looking at them as though they were pieces of meat waiting for her to sink her teeth into.  
But the connection was called claiming.  
Ursula’s face flashed before her eyes.  
“Wait!” Ariel blurted out all of a sudden.  
“What is it?” Corin asked from behind her, his tone concerned. “Ariel are you in pain? Is it the baby?”  
“No … She’s fine. It’s me. I’m the problem.”  
She felt Corin’s warm palm above her elbow.  
“You’re shaking,” he murmured.  
“I’m sorry,” Ariel whispered.  
“You don’t have to be sorry for anything. You are not the problem. Ursula is the problem.” Corin rubbed her arm. “She’s in your head, isn’t she?”  
‘You’ll turn back into a Mermaid and … you’ll belong to me!’  
Closing her eyes, Ariel shivered and gulped.  
“I’m not-I’m not sure I want to be owned by anyone,” she muttered, curling into herself.  
“I’m not going to own you. Claiming isn’t about that,” her betrothed reassured patiently. “It’s for protection. Ursula will smell me on you and this will hopefully settle her down.”  
“But it’s not a permanent solution?”  
“The scent will wear off before your daughter is born, yes,” Corin conceded sadly. “However,” he added playfully in an attempt to lighten her worries. “Like I said before, if you’re feeling up for it later, she’ll smell you all over me.”  
“And if it doesn’t calm her down?” Ariel pressed anxiously. “Corin, we both know what she’s like.”  
Placing his hand on her hip, Corin kissed Ariel just behind her eyebrow. The osculation was quick and fierce.  
“The lavender bitch will wish she had never been born.”  
Ariel shivered.  
“Now breathe, relax and lie still,” Corin instructed. “I’ll move for both of us.”

oOo

Ariel was quick to become rigid as Corin’s warm hands, once again, enclosed over her arms.  
Did she really want this?  
“Shouldn’t we wait till we’re married?” Ariel asked when her anxiety got the better of her.  
“Technically we’re already married,” Corin reminded, massaging her arms. “We just need to go through the official ceremonies to welcome you back.”  
“Oh.”  
“Besides,” Corin continued, his thumbs gliding over her collarbone. “I’m not going to put you through anything too arduous.”  
‘But if he claims me now …’ the young woman thought.  
She shook the apprehension out of her mind, fed up with it.  
If she allowed Corin to claim her right now it would not be out of vengeance. Her need to be equal with Eric in the adultery department had been dealt with and Ariel was beyond satisfied. Moreover, she had told Corin that she wanted him. That she wanted to know him so she could learn how to love him again.  
However, what Ariel could still not determine was whether her reasons were of newfound love or a result of consistently burning desire.  
Biting down on her lower lip, she rolled over to face Corin.  
Her bedfellow gently returned Ariel to her previous position.  
“Breathe,” Corin murmured, his hands leaving her arms. “Close your eyes and breathe. I promise I will stop whenever you ask. You have my word, Ariel.”  
She closed her eyes.  
She breathed and with each breath she took, the more the crippling doubts and quandaries fell away.  
‘It’s alright,’ she realised. ‘I’m going to be alright,’  
“How do you feel now, Little Queen?”  
A single tear slid down her cheek.  
Ariel smiled.  
“Alive,” she whispered.

OoO

Before she could stop herself, Ariel sighed her gratification and leaned into Corin’s touch while he leisurely massaged her neck and shoulders.  
She was so engrossed in what he was doing; she only just heard the malleable rumble of his laughter behind her back.  
“Steady,” Corin cautioned as she squirmed restlessly, pressing her back restlessly against his chest and belly. “Slowly remember?”  
A sweet, musky aroma filled Ariel’s quivering nostrils.  
Almost deviously, she rolled over, facing Corin again.  
He stared back at her, face wholly neutral apart from the flicker in his eyes that indicated he knew full well what she was up to.  
“Turn around, cheeky,” Corin whispered.  
A tad disappointed, Ariel, again, rolled over.  
Her paramour’s willowy arms curled around her waist, stroking her belly.  
“Is this too fast for you?” Corin asked, his breath warming her skin.  
She shivered.  
“No …”  
Stroking her hair to a side, he nuzzled her neck.  
Ariel groaned deeply as his stubbled face scratched the tender skin.  
Growling mellifluously, Corin ardently nipped and nibbled below Ariel’s jawline before pressing his rosy mouth against the bulging carotid artery till  
She gasped and her submerged tail twitched.  
Corin tenderly kissed Ariel’s neck and jawline again, lingering this time, rubbing her sternum with the flat of his palm.  
Ariel’s blue eyes grew wide. Wider still when his lean, warm hand departed her chest to close over her breast, kneading into the skin. Tail pounding within the bath, she opened her mouth and whined, writhing as his ministrations grew stronger.  
“Shhh,” he soothed as she pushed against him. “Relax into me, darling. Just relax.”  
The sweet musk grew a little stronger. Corin snarled internally, cursing himself for not being more careful.  
Before things could get out of control, his hand fell away from Ariel’s breast.  
‘We’ll finish this later,’ The Cecaelian decided, reaching for Ariel’s shift.  
Dressing his Little Queen took some effort. The poor thing was highly aroused and fretting due to dissatisfaction.  
“It’s my fault,” Corin murmured pacifyingly as he stroked her hair and sweaty, quivering face. “I know ... I know … I’m sorry beautiful, we’ll try again later, yeah? I promise.”  
Ariel whimpered and bumped his chest with her nose.  
“I’ll hold you to that,” she mumbled, curling into a tighter ball.  
Amorously, Corin lay down, bringing Ariel closer his chest.  
Nuzzling her, he began to cocoon them both.  
Whilst his arms and tentacles swathed over them, Corin licked and kissed Ariel’s face.  
“Sleep now, love,”  
He pressed his lips against her flushing cheek.  
Ariel moaned.  
Corin kissed her again.  
“Sleep,” he coaxed between each osculation, cuddling her compactly with both arms and limbs. “You are safe with me.”

oOo

Ariel woke up enveloped in arms and appendages, Corin sleeping soundly behind her, satiny lips barely touching her neck.  
For a moment she lay still, enjoying the tranquil sound of breathing and solid warmth of the body coiled protectively around her.  
Corin’s tentacles felt strange in the nicest way. They were so soft and warm. Even nicer than the furs she used to burrow down in on the surface.  
And then there was his skin!  
She was lying on warm silk! She had to be!  
Behind Ariel, Corin sighed and nuzzled her neck.  
Being careful lest she wake him up, Ariel rolled around to face Corin.  
Too late.  
Lazily, he opened his eyes.  
“What are you up to?” Corin asked good-naturedly, stretching out his arms and tentacles before enfolding her again.  
She nonchalantly caressed his left nipple with her fingertip.  
“Do we have to lift the lid?” Ariel asked in a tone that was both perfectly curious and innocuous.  
He seemed to brood over her question.  
Losing her patience, The Merwoman blatantly pinched his nipple.  
Tightening his hold on her upper body, Corin growled slightly in warning.  
“Be careful,” he reminded.  
She ignored him and pinched the nipple again.  
“Wench!” her victim hissed.  
Self-control cast to the wind, Corin ardently nipped and nibbled along Ariel’s neck, letting his hands roam leisurely over her broad back.  
Tilting herself backwards, Ariel panted, provocatively mocking her lover by keeping her face away in order to prevent him from kissing her mouth.  
The game lasted till Corin used his tentacles to pull Ariel back to him, holding her in place.  
Frustrated, she twisted amidst her restraints, continuing to jerk her face away until Corin had caught her lower lip in his teeth. A suddenly happy loser, Ariel groaned, allowing his tongue to welter inside her mouth.  
The tentacles wrapped around her loosened their hold.  
Pleased, Ariel raised her hands, tangling her fingers in his thick dark hair.  
This was what she wanted Ariel realised as they continued to kiss and press against one another.  
This wasn’t love. It wasn’t even scratching a vengeful itch. Neither Eric or Ursula were part of the equation anymore because-because … Because she was enjoying herself.  
She was having fun.  
“You’re mad!” Corin whispered between increasingly fierce lip sucking kisses. “How am I supposed to look after you when you behave like this?”  
“It’s my turn,” Ariel breathed impatiently.  
“I hadn’t finished,” Corin reminded a tad darkly.  
“Is that why-” Her tongue slid into his mouth then back out again before he could capture it with his lips. “Is that why you made me go to sleep?”  
“I’m supposed to be looking after you, wench!” he recapped, frustrated. “Goddess help us both if my sister finds out.”  
“I’m sure you’ll come up with something,” Ariel teased, rocking her lower torso back and forth.  
Slipping his tentacles off her waist, Corin effortlessly bound Ariel’s wrists  
“There,” he said smugly.  
Quite annoyed her foreplay had been foiled, Ariel huffed, wriggling to escape the bondage.  
Corin merely tightened his hold.  
Annoyance turned into outright anger as Ariel glared at her captor.  
“Let me go!” she ordered.  
“Ariel,” Corin chastised, trying hard not to laugh. “As infectious as your new found vibrancy is I want you to rest. It wasn’t too long ago when the child was depriving you of sleep.”  
She stubbornly pouted at him.  
“I see I have some convincing to do,” Corin said, smirking.  
“You do,” the young woman agreed sourly. “I’m wide awake.”  
“Very well.”  
The appendages unfurled.  
Ariel decided she had options. One being that she could oblige him. Two she could try to show him how a Merwoman claimed her man. Or three, she could be nonchalant.  
But before Ariel could make up her mind, Tentacles were headed in her direction, winding loosely around her waist before she could get out of their way.  
“I’m not tired,” Ariel insisted, trying to ignore the lovely softness against her skin. “I’m really not tired. You can’t make me fall asleep, Corin.”  
“We’ll see.”  
It could not have happened at a more inconvenient time. Ariel had had a mischievous rejoinder on the tip of her tongue and before she could let er rip … Her baby seemed to stomp down hard on a side of her belly.  
“Oh!” Ariel cried out, tears stinging her eyes.  
“Ariel!”  
Another kick. If possible, harder this time.  
Slumping into the mattress, Ariel curled into a quivering ball.  
“Don’t say it,” she mumbled tearfully whilst Corin covered her in seal hide.  
“I’m not that cruel,” he replied, stroking her fur-cloaked ribcage. “But you are going back to sleep Little Queen and you are going to have an examination. No arguments.”  
Ariel sniffed miserably.  
“How am I supposed to go to sleep?” she asked ruefully.  
Pained, Corin made a pitying sound.  
“Do you think you can roll onto your back for me?” he asked. “Good girl. I’ll help you then round up my sister and the others. Don’t worry about Ursula; I’ll be watching her like a hawk the whole time.”  
Ariel smiled weakly.  
“You are good for us,” she murmured.  
He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek.  
“I’ll always try to be whatever you need me to be,” he promised.  
With one hand on her belly, the other cupping the right side of her face, Corin set about coaxing both mother and child into slumber.  
“Sleep,” he entreated softly, tips of his fingers curling into her hair. “You’ll both be fine and I will be here when you wake up.”  
Ariel felt her body go slack.  
Inertia was soon to follow.  
“You’re both tired,” Corin said. “Go to sleep. You know you’re safe with me.”  
The young woman’s began to droop against his palm.  
“Good girl,” he praised. “That’s it. Close your eyes.”  
Corin’s tentacles slowly coiled around their upper bodies all the while being careful not to squeeze Ariel or accidentally hurt her delicate tail.  
Stroking his intended with his hands and other limbs, Corin continued to whisper in her ear, making Ariel sink into an even deeper slumber she had prior to their passion play.  
Although he did not retain the same hypnotic power Ursula and the eels wielded, Corin was able to use his voice to lull Ariel into such a state one would have thought she had died in his arms.  
The truth was, he didn’t want her to dream. He didn’t want her to simply sleep for a few hours then wake up weary and aching either. The child’s sprouting was making confinement difficult for her and letting her indulge in her wicked little fancies had not been an entirely good idea either. Though the fornication had been little and she had shown no signs of discomfort, Corin knew he should have stopped her sooner.  
Closing his eyes, Corin joined Ariel in slumber, settling his hand on her belly.

The Presence Chamber

“I want Ariel to have an examination within the hour,” Corin told Cora, Shellsa and the sisters later in the day. “Keep it quiet. She’s sleeping and I will not have her woken up.”  
“Goes without saying unless her life depends on it,” Cora murmured, folding her arms over her chest and tapping the tips of her ebony tentacles on the polished floor. “Just so we know exactly what we’re doing, Corin, is there an issue with the child?”  
“Her daughter’s kicks have been paining her,” Corin replied, scratching the side of his long, pointed nose with a finger. “Ariel needs rest and we need to calm the little one down so she can get it. With the birth drawing closer I do not want either’s health compromised.”  
Cora nodded slowly.  
“Ariel can sleep through the rest of her daughter’s sprouting. The baby can kick and whatever all she needs. That shouldn’t be an issue.”  
“You can’t sedate the child?” Corin asked, frowning in askance.  
“The foetus needs to react to whatever’s going on,” Morgana supplied quickly. “If we try to interfere we could cause more harm than good since the brain is still developing and her lungs aren’t as strong as we’d like. Best let it do its thing.”  
“I’m with Morgana. If the foetus was in distress Ariel would feel more then the occasional hard kick,” Cora stated. “And she’s right about the brain and her lungs. Ariel’s reverse of the conversion slowed the lung development down. We need to make sure there’s no further compromise.”  
“Adding another layer to the new shield will protect her brain and lungs. We can settle them both that way,” Shellsa suggested, red curls bouncing. “By doing that, it adds an extra barrier to the shield and nutrients to speed growth without doing harm.”  
“I didn’t think of that, thank you, Shellsa,” The Empress said warmly.  
Sorja’s mate shrugged.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Trying not to panic, Morgana smiled as graciously as she could and crossed her fingers behind her back.  
Ursula was going to pop her top ….  
“Well? What are we waiting for?” The elder Witch cried, surprising her sister. “Let’s go and tend to Sweetcakes part one and two. The sooner we’re done, the sooner we can report back.”  
“Reporting back won’t be necessary,” Corin countered coolly.  
“Beg yours?”  
“I will be attending the examination.”  
Morgana’s blood went cold.  
She crossed more fingers.  
Ursula couldn’t believe she’d missed it.  
But she had.  
He had claimed Ariel.  
Watching him watching her, Ursula felt her façade tremble. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, her teeth threatened to bear.  
‘Don’t lose it,’ she heard her sibling shriek in her head. ‘You can’t afford to lose it. You knew he was going to do this!’  
Only a few days ago the bed Corin had been sleeping in was gone. Ursula had thought nothing of it. After all, Corin was a busy man and was probably preoccupied in the war room.  
But Goddess!  
She had missed it!  
He had managed to claim Ariel right under her very nose!  
Within a blink of an eye, Ursula smoothed herself over until any crack made in her flawless façade had been concealed.  
With false demureness, she elegantly dipped her head.  
“It is your right,” Ursula said saccharinely.  
Satisfied, Corin addressed his sister and Shellsa.  
“Orion and Sorja will take over in here,” he told them curtly. “Shall we?”  
“Come on you two,” Cora said to the sisters, jerking her head in the direction of the chamber exit. “Duty beckons.”  
As the four women took their leave, Corin let out a deep, relieved, breath.  
“The last thing we need is a temper tantrum from the vindictive purple drama Queen,” he muttered as he himself allowed a moment for his relief to sink in, reclining his head against the black headrest of his throne.  
A slight smile graced The Cecaelian Ruler’s rosy mouth.  
Hopefully when the sprouting was over he and Ariel could pick up where they left off. 

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

Ursula had kept to herself during the entire examination, only speaking just enough to guarantee no one would have cause to believe she was scheming a little more zealously than before.  
Cora and Corin watching her and Morgana like hawks was problematical but this was entirely different and potentially catastrophic.  
They’d have to tread carefully. Ariel had Corin under her thumb now and it was clear The Monarch did not intend to remove her digit willingly.  
Smelling her man all over the bloody haired harlot and not tearing her from limb to limb was an effort within a fucking effort.  
So.  
They’d play the side of the angels a little longer. Wait for the perfect moment to strike again. This time, double the fucking dosage! And then Ariel would writhe. And she would wriggle like a worm on a hook. And once his head had cleared. Corin would be hers. She wouldn’t need Triton’s power at her disposal. She would just have him. Corin, the most powerful creature in the ocean.  
‘We may need help from an outsider,’ Ursula decided, looking down at her sleeping nemesis. ‘Before this scenario becomes unconducive to me …’

A memory

With a sore throat and a raging headache, Ariel peeled her eyes open.  
She was in a dark, dank cell. Chained to a wall. The grey and dark turquoise walls surrounding her were covered in foul smelling moss. The stench only making her headache worse.  
She tried to rub her arms but the chains bound her arms and tentacles to either side of the chamber wall meaning Ariel couldn’t even curl into herself if she wanted to.  
‘Where in Vorlorna’s name am I?’ Ariel wondered warily.  
The last thing she could remember was fleeing with Circa and Kunama and her children to the surface sanctuary then … nothing.  
‘Think, damn you, think!’ The Queen cursed herself.  
Bile rose in her throat.  
Straining against the binds, Ariel lurched as far as her bondage would allow, vomiting onto the floor.  
Breathing laboriously, Ariel hung her head, spat out blood and bile onto the floor.  
She groaned.  
‘At least Cora’s not here to see me disgrace myself,’  
Ha! Disgrace wouldn’t even cut it. This went beyond disgraceful.  
Hells Bells! Ariel couldn’t even wipe the chunder off her face.  
“Circa?” she called out, voice sounding hoarse to her ears. “Kunama?”  
Nothing.  
“Please. Anyone! Anyone at all.”  
Still nothing.  
‘They’re not dead,’ Ariel thought, licking the inside of her dry mouth, tasting blood mixed with vomit. ‘They’re not dead …’  
She shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut.  
Goddess it was so cold in here. 

OOO

Not knowing what was happening outside her little Hellhole was maddening. Ariel had given up on calling for aid. She was now trying to keep her wits intact and failing miserably.  
“Centuries and centuries being a sodding Queen and you can’t not panic? Grow the fuck up Ariel!” she scolded herself in a thin rasp.  
Was the battle still going on? Was Corin safe? What about the rest of their friends and family?  
What did her captors want? Were they in league with The Merpeople who attacked The Palace?  
Suddenly, she heard a noise.  
Everything in Ariel’s body pricked up. Nostril’s flaring to catch a scent, Ariel strained against her binds.  
“Hello?” she managed to whisper. “Hello?”  
From across the chamber, a voice called out in response. “Blessed Vorlorna, is that you? Ariel? Ariel?!”  
The Queen could hardly contain herself.  
“Dostayia?” she sobbed. “Dostayia we’ve been searching for you for months! I’m so glad to hear your voice! Are you alright?”  
“They caught me,” the healer called out. Twas indeed a far cry from her usual efficient no nonsense tone. “Ariel. They caught me and now they’ve got you too! Goddess help us all …”  
“Dostayia …” Ariel swallowed and wished she hadn’t for the fire in her throat was terrible. “I know it’s difficult but you need to tell me what happened? Who is they? Where are we? How did we get here? Is Corin here? Does he know where we are?”  
“Merpeople … They’ve been attacking The Realms. I was with Orlinda and Thorin when they attacked.”  
“Are they with you? Dostayia, are they alright?”  
“I can’t tell you! We were separated. Ariel … The Merpeople … they’re doing this because of Corin. You need to find a way to get warn Corin before they- Oh no … Please …. Not again! Please don’t!”  
“Dostayia?” 

Ursula’s Chambers

“Glut, my darling boy ...” Ursula purred as she slithered towards the great white, carrying a piece of papyrus. “I’m in need of you. You know what to do, don’t you? Yesss ...”

Corin and Ariel’s bed chambers

Ariel was yanked out of … Whatever she’d been trapped in by a brutishly strong force.  
‘Cold … I’m so cold …’  
Teeth chattering, stomach rolling, the young woman curled into a tight ball and hugged herself, rocking back and forth.  
‘Gods! Why am I so cold?’  
“Ariel?”  
Ariel was monumentally relieved to see Corin awake and his, on another day she would have found comical, shaggy bedhead. So relieved she wanted to grab Corin’s face and kiss him for a long, long time.  
However. A need far greater prevented this from happening.  
She had to vomit.  
Leaning over the edge of the bed, Ariel heaved and heaved as if there was no tomorrow. When her stomach was finally depleted, she allowed herself to be pulled backwards.  
“Fre-freezing,” Ariel stammered as Corin cuddled her.  
The Monarch frowned.  
She didn’t feel cold.  
“Sweeting?”  
“I rem-” Ariel gulped feverishly. “I remember … ce- cell …”  
Corin stiffened.  
‘Cora … Get in here now!’  
“Shhh …” Corin soothed. “Breathe. I want you to breathe for me. Cora’s coming. She’ll be here soon.”  
Ariel shuddered.  
“I’m s-so c-cold ….”  
“We’re going to fix that,” Corin promised earnestly, rubbing her arms. “Right now you have got to breathe. Slow and deep.”  
“Dos-Dostayia,” she muttered, teeth continuing to chatter. “He-healer?”  
“She was a healer,” Corin confirmed. His voice had a pinch of hope when he spoke again. “Did you see her, Ariel?”  
The Dowager Princess shook her head.  
“Nnngghh-No-o,” she panted. “… Sh-she-in a cell … op-opposite me.”  
“What happened?”  
“Mem-memory,” Ariel stuttered, clutching at the arms and tentacles wound around her.  
“She vomited,” Corin told his sister tersely. “On the floor.”  
“I’ll need to see what’s in it,” Ariel heard The Empress say over her shivering and chattering.  
“Nannnggghhh,” she groaned. “Wa-rm fi-rs-t-t ple-please…”  
“I’m working on it,” Corin promised earnestly. “A little help, please, Cora?”  
Making a pitying sound, Corin’s sister knelt by Ariel’s head, stroking the wet hair plastered to the younger woman’s face.  
“Oh you poor thing,” she whispered, mortified. “It’ll be alright soon. Help is on its way.”  
Squeezing Ariel’s arm, Cora rose off the floor.  
“There’s nothing to suggest anyone’s been in here?” she asked Corin.  
The Monarch shook his head.  
“But you were both sleeping till Ariel woke up, yes?”  
“No one’s been in here, Cora!” Corin snapped.  
“No need to be so defensive,” she placated, holding up her hands. “At any rate, we’ll have to rouse Ursula and Morgana. Ariel and the baby have to be examined now.”  
The woman in question whimpered and groaned.  
“You may as well wake Shellsa while you’re at it. The shields could be at risk,” Corin decided grimly. “We can’t take any chances.”  
Cora pursed her lips and nodded curtly.  
“It’s settled. I’ll wake the others,” she muttered. “Focus on raising her temperature. I’ll bring parasites in to warm her blood. Till then, you have hold her as close as you can and rub her up and down. It may be mind over body but you need to-”  
“Taking it seriously,” Corin promised briskly. “Go!”  
Cora nodded and left.  
“Stay-staying wi-with m-me?” Ariel mumbled, trying to snuggle closer.  
Her betrothed smiled beatifically down at her.  
“Why would I leave when we’re having so much fun?” he teased.  
“S-scared,” she choked out instead, digging her fingers into his arm.  
“You are going to be fine,” Corin promised as he rocked her back and forth.  
“N-not ge-getting any-warm-warmer ….”  
Tilting his head to the ceiling of the chamber, The Cecaelian closed his eyes.  
‘Time is of the essence, Cora,’ he thought.

Ursula’s Chambers

Ursula had found this certain event interesting and wondered if the odds had been favouring her.  
She soon lost her optimistic streak when realising her nemesis was more than just clinging to life.  
Ariel was almost as healthy as a land horse.  
‘Desperate times call for desperate measures,’ Ursula decided.  
Ariel’s lack of ill health could only mean one thing. The simpering little bitch was building up an immunity to the poison.  
Displeased, The Cecaelian Witch curled back her red upper lip, longing to growl and roar her frustrations.  
Sighing her exasperation, Ursula sat on her bed and closed her eyes.  
It seemed she was going to have to call on their benefactors.

OoO

“What have you got for me, dearest?” Ursula purred, rubbing her palms together in anticipation.  
The shark could not have grinned wider.  
“Drop it,” The Witch ordered.

OoO0o

“Take this to you know who,” Ursula instructed Glut, holding out a scroll. “Take Morgy’s stingrays and Undertow with you.”  
The shark grumbled about having to put up with the tiger shark buffoon and the equally clueless stingrays.  
The Sea Witch wouldn’t have it.  
“Hurry!” she hissed, as intemperate as a grumbling thundercloud. “Time is running out!”

oOoOoO

Results had not taken nearly as long as Ursula had feared.  
On her clam bed, resting on the plump black and grey sponge was a jar of pearl tinted cream. A note beside the seemingly innocent square container claimed that the cream was for nourishing skin on face, neck and hands.  
The Cecaelian Witch laughed mirthlessly in her head.  
‘As if,’ she scoffed sardonically.  
The other note. The one Ursula had promptly destroyed after she’d finished reading it had been very direct. This was the most discreet poison Ursula could hope for. All she needed to do was wear it on her skin, touch Ariel and the deed would be done. Ariel would die, the child with her and Corin would find himself without his soul mate. The postscript stated she should forget about keeping the foetus. Save herself and her sister and kill whoever attempted to stop them, Corin and his family excluded from the onslaught.  
But of course. Ursula wouldn’t.  
The halfing and Corin by her side, the rest of The Cecaelian race obeying her every whim.  
Why would she give that dream up?  
Her powers combined with Corin’s and whatever Ariel’s precious whelp possessed would not only crush Triton and his sycophants, they would obliterate the old fart till all that was left of him would be memories that would soon turn into myth.  
Again.  
Why would she give that dream up?  
Ursula was a stubborn woman unlike her coltish sister. Morgana was not renowned for stubbornness despite everything that had transpired between them.  
If she was being honest, Ursula believed her little sister would admit, under some pressure, she would rather serve Corin and Ariel than bring about mayhem with her own relative.  
‘If the bitch does go against me, I’ll rip her throat out,’  
Ursula slithered onto her bed, plucking the jar from its spot on the plush sponge and examining it thoughtfully.  
“I may need to conduct an experiment,” she declared loftily, replacing the toxin and resting her chin in her palms. “Or maybe two or three …”

Cora and Orion’s chambers

“Interesting,” Cora murmured as she held up a thin vial of Ariel’s vomit to the light.  
“What’s interesting?” Sorja asked, bored out of his skull, scuffing his tentacles.  
“Apart from the strange colour of Ariel’s vomit, her blood is considerably darker than usual,” Cora supplied whilst lowering the glass container. “The child is fine and her blood hasn’t changed yet-”  
“You mean the child is fine now,” Sorja corrected quickly.  
“Now,” his sister agreed. “As is Ariel. And we all know she hasn’t begun her own transformation yet.”  
The Emperor cocked his head to a side.  
“Worried are we?” he asked.  
She shook her own head.  
“No. Not worried … Yet. I’ll begin to worry when the contractions start. Right now Ariel’s stable …” Cora’s lips curled as she pondered. “There more than one or two reasons as to why the blood is this dark.”  
“And you are going to tell Corin about this, aren’t you?” Sorja probed.  
“Of course I’m telling him! Don’t be a prat! Are you and Shellsa going to tell anyone apart from me that you’re expecting?”  
“We told Corin this morning before court,” Sorja grouched. “Happy now?”  
“It’s not like you two to be quiet about conceiving, Sorja,” Cora remarked tartly whilst lowering the vial. She softened, sensing a need for gentleness. “Is this about Ragr?”  
“Let’s just deal with the fucking chunder, shall we?” he asked witheringly.  
Seeing she wasn’t going to get anything else out of her sibling, Cora returned to Ariel’s vomit and blood samples, not happy to say the least.  
‘Mayhap Shellsa will be more accommodating?’ she wondered sourly.

Corin and Ariel’s bed chambers

“Mmmm … How long was I out for?” Ariel asked as she stretched out, voice thick with sleep.  
“Almost a week,” Corin informed candidly as he sat beside her.  
“Almost a week?” Ariel echoed, disbelief written all over her face.  
“You needed the rest,” Corin told her point-blank. “How are you feeling now?”  
“Not freezing anymore,” Ariel said, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. “A little sore, tingly, but better than I was.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. Your skin feels the way it does due to parasites.”  
“Parasites?”  
“They warmed your blood,” Corin explained. “Your body was convinced you were cold. We had to stabilise you and the little one.”  
Ariel hands flew, automatically covering the bump.  
“She’s alright,” Corin assured quickly, “She was distressed but we got to her in time. You, on the other hand, scared the living daylights out of us, Madame.”  
“Sorry,” Ariel apologised, wincing.  
Corin shook his head.  
“Don’t be. You remembered something. And let’s be honest. Not every memory you come across is going to be the happiest.”  
“That certainly wasn’t a very happy one,” The mother to be admitted grimly.  
Corin leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.  
Ariel’s belly growled.  
“I’ll let the others know you’re awake and get some food into you, yeah?”  
“Sounds like a good idea,” she agreed with a slightly apprehensive smile.

OOO

Corin reached out and rubbed her stomach. Ariel soon joined him, watching their hands moved over the bump.  
There was a faint push against their hand upon contact than nothing.  
“How is she?” she asked eventually.  
“You’ve asked that already?” he teased, catching her fingers and squeezing them.  
“Indulge me,” she laughed as she pulled her fingers free.  
“Have another ball and then we’ll discuss the chit.”  
Ariel sighed witheringly.  
“You’re not the only one who can be stubborn. Eat.”  
To humour Corin, Ariel plucked a steaming ball off the platter.  
As soon as having bitten into its tender, brackish flesh, she realised she was still rather hungry and closed her eyes, savouring the flavour as she chewed.  
“Happy now?” Ariel asked, sucking the brackish remnant’s off her fingers.  
“I’m ecstatic,” Corin told her dryly. “And thank you for obliging me, I know you’re on edge but you need to look after yourself.”  
He would have mentioned the odd colour of Ariel’s blood but that was hardly the decent thing to do, especially when she was eating.

OOO

“Well I’m full now,” Ariel said, gesturing at the near empty platter between them. “It’s time for you to Tell me all about this little girl.”  
“Good news, she’s finally finished her sprouting,” Corin told her readily, “She’ll still be restless but not as often.”  
“Good,” Ariel was relieved to hear this. “We won’t have to worry about her kicking me every time we-Hello Cora!”  
Corin hid his snicker with a tentacle.  
“If it’s not an inconvenience, do you think you can tell us more about the recollection?” Cora asked as she sat beside Ariel’s submerged tail.  
The Dowager Princess hesitated.  
“No need to fret, Angelfish,” Ursula simpered from behind The Empress. “Your bub’s more than safe with Morgy and myself watching over her.”  
Ignoring The Witch, Corin reached for Ariel’s hand, squeezing it.  
“She’ll be fine,” he promised. “They’ll do their job while you do yours. Take your time. We’re all here to help.”  
With her sycophantic smile intact, Ursula sneered on the other side of her face.  
‘No we’re not …’  
Ariel took a deep breath.  
“Dostayia told me Merpeople had attacked Orlinda and Thorin’s Realm before launching an assault on us,” Ariel said, fingers pinching into the furs covering her. “I think she was going to tell me something else but she was cut off. It seemed like … Someone came into her cell -” The colour drained from Ariel’s face. “Oh Gods …” she croaked. “I think they were going to torture her. She was begging someone to stop-I couldn’t help her.”  
“From what we can tell, no one saw you while they were being held,” Orion said gravely. “Your version of events proves you were most likely executed last.”  
Ariel laughed humourlessly.  
“Lucky me,” she scoffed.  
“What we’re guessing is, if someone were to escape; no one would be able to tell us where to find you. Do you remember Dostayia telling you about Circa and Kunama’s whereabouts, Ariel?” Orion asked.  
“I was calling for them but I’m sorry. I don’t remember seeing anyone, Orion.”  
The silver maned Cecaelian was disheartened, nonetheless, he gave her a weak smile.  
“Thank you, Ariel.”  
“We can’t force your mind to remember faster,” Cora said. “Like the others, the rest of your memories come after you’ve changed. We’ll have to be patient.”  
“And Ariel isn’t changing until after the child is born,” Corin reminded, frowning at his sister.  
“I know that,” The Empress retorted sarcastically. “The memory you had put a good deal of stress on you and the child,” she explained. “it’s set your immune system back but there’s nothing to worry about. We have this. All you need to do is keep calm. Should another recollection spring up on you, you won’t have to worry about the child. She’s in safe hands.”  
“Thank you all for letting me know,” Ariel said, gratefully.  
Morgana and Ursula simpered. The disgusting countenance was not lost on anyone.  
“That being said, would you like a surprise?” Cora asked, trying to wipe what she had just seen from her mind.  
“What do you mean when you say, a surprise?” Ariel probed cautiously.  
“Don’t worry,” Cora assured. “You’ll like it.”  
“We discussed it earlier and correction. You’ll love this,” Shellsa added brightly.  
“Well what is it?” Ariel pushed impatiently. “Stop stalling and tell me!”  
“But stalling is so much fun,” Shellsa teased.  
“Would you like to see your daughter?” Sorja finished before his soon to be sister in law could explode where she lay.  
Aghast Ariel stared from Sorja to Shellsa, gaping.  
“You’re inducing-You’re inducing me now?” she stammered.  
“We’re letting you watch us change the shield,” The Emperor’s flame haired mate corrected. “Before you had to be sleeping. This time we’re going to let you watch.”  
“I’d love to see her.” At the prospect of seeing her daughter for the first time, Ariel beamed, a happy blush giving a pinch of colour to her notably pallid cheeks. “Thank you so much!”  
The Cecaelia’s surrounding the clam bed shrugged casually.  
“All Cora,” Shellsa told the younger woman. “Thank her”  
“That’s true,” The Empress added, grinning impishly. “All me.”

OoOoO

“Shame your sister was feeling unwell,” Cora remarked to Morgana as they prepared Ariel’s tail. “She’s usually first to bring out the egg.”  
Massaging her neck and shoulders, Corin felt Ariel stiffen underneath his hands then quickly relax.  
‘Don’t think about it,’ Corin willed himself. ‘She’ll talk about it if it bothers her,’  
“Ursie didn’t want to risk harming the baby,” the younger Cecaelia divulged. “I doubt it’s anything serious but we’re not taking chances.”  
“Well thank you for being cautious. We’re grateful. Tell Ursula I’ll make a tonic and send it to her chambers as soon as we’re done here. You’re aware you’ll have to take one as well, Morgana?”  
“Of course.”  
“Good,” Cora murmured, satisfied. “Right. Hold the tail up a little higher for me, please. Ariel, there’s going to be a slight cramp in your abdomen and tail as we pull the egg out. You shouldn’t feel anything beyond that. If you do, you have to let us know.”  
“I will,” Ariel promised, tone anxious.  
She was going to see her daughter for the first time.  
Who wouldn’t be anxious?  
“Can I …” Ariel stopped. “Never mind.”  
“What is it?” Corin asked, tapered fingers gliding up and down her arms.  
“I know the answer is most likely going to be a no,” Ariel began. “But …” she hesitated again.  
“Ask anyway,” Cora encouraged. “You won’t know until you ask.”  
‘Here goes nothing,’ Ariel thought as she mentally prepared herself. ‘At least Ursula’s not here to leer at me,’  
“Well … I really, really want to hold her.”  
Morgana felt something inside her twinge. She brushed it off as though it were no more than dust.  
‘No time for the guilts,’ she thought bitterly. ‘The wench has this coming,’  
“She’s your little miracle,” Cora said understandingly, distracting the younger midwife. “Of course you want to hold her. Unfortunately she’s not strong enough. It’ll be another three months at least before you can give birth.”  
“Three months?” Ariel groaned.  
“You’ll get a good look at her through the egg,” Morgana promised as she decided the doomed wench should have at least one glimpse of her baby before she kicked the metaphorical bucket. “The shell and the surrounding shields are pretty translucent.”  
Disappointed, Ariel leaned against Corin.  
“Right … I guess we should do this,” she murmured.  
“Let’s,” Corin agreed.

Outside The Cecaelian Realm, the former home of the serpents

“I don’t think praying to Possseidon isss going to help,” Flotsam hissed to his brother.  
“I’m not praying,” Jetsam hissed. “Ursssula’sss going to kill usss again. We need the copying ssspell.”  
“We don’t know that,” Flotsam insisted, wanting to be practical. “Ssshe didn’t mean to lassst time, remember?”  
Jetsam glared pointedly at Flotsam who sighed.  
“It’ss probable consssidering we’ve basssically ssswitched sssidesss by guarding Ariel and Corin at night,” he conceded wearily. “Got it, got it … We need that ssspell … Keep digging … I’ll keep a look out.”  
Jetsam threw his twin a frustrated look.  
“You mean, I look for the ssspell while you have a kip? Don’t be ssso lazy!”  
“But-”  
“Come here and help me find it!”  
“You can’t remember where it isss?” Flotsam yelled incredulously.

OOO

A little over an hour later and they were recommitting the words of the spell to memory.  
“We could jussst make a deal with Corin,” Flotsam suggested.  
Jetsam snorted.  
“Ursssula would love that …” he muttered sarcastically.  
“We know a lot ….” Flotsam countered before his twin could look at the piece of parchment again. “We can ssshow them a lot …”  
Jetsam nodded slowly.  
“We can …” he concurred.

The surface, The Palace ballroom room

Twas the birthday of The King. An entire week of festivities had been organised for the nobility, foreign visitors and The King’s family to enjoy. The first day would be spent at The Palace where there would be feasting, dancing and games whereas the remainder at Lord and Lady Bunton’s estate for hunting and jousting.  
Standing beside her husband, blond and blue-eyed Lady Catherine Bunton smiled warmly at Prince Eric and Genevieve as they made their way over to them.  
“Lady Catherine, Sir Christophe, thank you for letting us use your estate for father’s celebrations.” Eric said warmly, his glowing wife on his arm, quietly beaming and round as the moon, the perfect mount for the perfect Prince.  
“Thank you, Your Highness,” Christophe said, bowing and kissing Eric’s ring. “Is your father going to let you joust?”  
“I’m working on it,” Eric laughed. “We have our heir. He’s got nothing to complain about.”  
Genevieve blushed and put a bejewelled hand to her belly.  
“Your wife is radiant as the sun. If I may? How much longer till you go into confinement, Your Grace?”  
“Not too long, Lady Catherine,” the younger woman replied, all politeness.  
‘Very different to the little red haired mistake,’ Christophe thought, regarding the lovely Duchess momentarily. ‘Younger, fertile and considerably better looking. Eric has good taste in horseflesh.”  
“Our condolences to you not claiming the rank of Princess,” he told The Duchess as he bent over her hand in order to kiss Genevieve’s ring.  
Genevieve’s mouth tightened ever so slightly.  
“It matters not,” she said, quickly concealing her offence. “I’ve been promised “Queen mother” I am more than happy with my lot, Sir Christophe.”  
“We have more guests to attend to,” Eric cut in before his wife could embarrass him. “I want to speak with father before the speeches. We’ll discuss the jousting later, Christophe. Just so we’re clear. I am going to beat you.”

A chamber adjacent to the ballroom

“You could have caused a scene!” Eric hissed at his wife.  
The Prince and his Duchess had finished greeting the guests, now it was time for them to relax and mingle.  
Well, it was supposed to be time for relaxing, but Eric was throwing a Princely tantrum.  
Helping herself to a glass of wine, The Duchess almost snorted.  
“Please. You know how much I adore those patronising prats!” she muttered, under her breath.  
Eric’s face could not have been redder.  
“Genna, for the last time …. Show some consideration towards Christophe and Catherine! They’re still grieving for their daughters. This is their first visit to court in ages, you know? Think of their situation before you attack them!”  
“I attacked no one!” Genevieve cried. “You want to believe I did! Might I remind you that as your Duchess my only duty is to make you look good and pop out sons! Not put up with simpering arses and witches! I would thank you to remember that. Now if you would please excuse me, I want to mingle on my own. Don’t worry, lord and master. Your precious Grimsby won’t have a stroke.”  
“Genna-”  
“Oh go and pander to your sycophants, Eric!” she swiped as she stormed out of the chamber. “It’s what you’re best at, remember?”

The Cecaelian Realm, Ursula’s chambers

“Ariel’s womb isn’t going to give up that brat willingly,” Morgana told Ursula as she glided into the chamber upon admittance. “I’ve never seen chords that strong. We might not have to keep trying to kill her after all considering the amount of blood that woman’s bound to lose during the labor.”  
“Mmmhmmm,” Ursula replied absently, stroking Jetsam’s nose.  
Morgana scowled.  
“Ursula?”  
“Whatever is fine, Poopsie.”  
“Ursula, the baby has a third nipple.”  
That got her attention  
“What?”  
Sighing, the younger Witch folded her arms over her chest.  
“Now I have your attention, Ursie,” she drawled. “We’re supposed to be murdering that little slut, not running away from her!”  
“Keep your voice down!” Ursula snapped. “We don’t know who could be hearing!”  
She shooed Jetsam away and unfurled her appendages.  
“Glut’s bound to be floating around outside,” Morgana reasoned, confused.  
“Glut’s dead.”  
“Why? What? Why?” Morgana stammered. “Ursie … You loved that shark.”  
“Our benefactor up on the surface told me to make a sacrifice to Merjorca,” Ursula divulged wearily. “So I did. In return for Glut’s heart I got a poison. A better one. The little bitch was building an immunity to the one I made.”  
“You joined Merjorca without telling me?” Morgana hissed, outraged.  
Ursula rolled her eyes.  
“I just sacrificed a shark; I didn’t pledge myself to anyone.”  
“But still … It doesn’t explain why you left the room. You’re not ill, Ursula.”  
The Sea Witch sighed.  
She had to explain everything, didn’t she?  
“I realised the poison would kill the foetus upon interaction,” Ursula clarified witheringly. “I need that child alive. When Corin see’s what a fantastic parent I am to his ward, he’ll beg me to take him back. With that Halfling and him by my side no one, not even Triton will be able to stop me from taking over and ruling the ocean. I’ll be a Goddess amongst the rabble.”  
“Corin’s family won’t see it that way, Ursula,” Morgana pushed uneasily. “They’re bound to retaliate.”  
“Not if they don’t catch on until I want them to. How can they? Flotsam and Jetsam know who butters their bread. Tracing us back to Ariel’s death will be-Ha! It’s going to be impossible! All we need to do is kill the ranga at the right time.”  
Morgana was still unconvinced.  
“If you say so,” she mumbled reluctantly.  
“I do say so,” Ursula quipped. “Now if you excuse me. I’m ill. I need to take my medicine.”

Corin and Ariel’s bed chambers

“I still can’t get over how tiny she is,” Ariel marvelled as she snuggled against Corin. “And those chords wound around the egg, incredible.”  
“She’s doing very well,” he agreed, thumb running up and down her arm. “I’m proud of you both.”  
Ariel beamed up at Corin.  
“You’re very smart,” she praised.  
“Yes I am,” he agreed. “Do I get a kiss for being smart?”  
Ariel’s mouth curved into a smile of genuine pleasure.  
“Only if you agree to pick up where we left off,” she dared.  
Her lover let out a sharp exhale.  
“Naughty girl,” he chastised. “How am I supposed to look after you when you’re so wicked.”  
“I am wicked,” Ariel agreed softly. “But I want to be wicked with you, Corin.”  
she groaned as he burst out laughing. “Was it really that bad?”  
Shoulders shaking, Corin nodded.  
“S-sorry,” he chuckled, tears of mirth sliding down his cheeks.  
“Let it all out,” Ariel sighed, shaking her head and muttering. “Good one, Ariel. “  
“Sorry,” Corin apologised again, wiping his face with a hand. “But that was hideous.”  
“I’ll never try to woo you again,” she promised sarcastically. “Now can we start?”  
Biting his lip, Corin nodded quickly.  
“Roll over,” he managed, only just keeping a bark of laughter from bursting out.  
The Dowager Princess was sceptical.  
“Are you sure you’re not going to wet yourself?” she quizzed.  
“Just roll over woman!”  
“You’re not going to give me a bath this time?” Ariel asked, only stalling because she was confused.  
“The smell’s still there,” Corin explained. “By the way Ursula’s behaving,” he added when Ariel asked what he meant then nudged her with a rolled up appendage. “Roll over.”  
“Let me lie down properly first,” Ariel insisted. “Gods,” she muttered as she wriggled. “I thought I was the eager one.”

Ursula’s chambers

“I’m busy, Morgy,” Ursula mumbled, whilst pouring over a scroll. “Go and whine to someone else about that fungal issue.”  
“Where’s Undertow?”  
The elder sister sighed and sat back, clasping her hands over her obsidian belly.  
“Desperate measures, sister dear,” she explained.  
Morgana paled.  
No ….  
Vorlorna in her haven …  
No …  
“You …. Why …. How …. Why him, Ursie?” she croaked. “You could have-”  
“No hysterics sister mine!” Ursula cut off briskly. “The boys had to go. It was either them or Flotsam and Jetsam. Tell you what. Losing your pet doesn’t really matter, does it? He was only a pet. I’ll get you a new shark once we’re on top. A better one.”  
“Ursula! Undertow wasn’t a pet or a slave! He was my friend!” Morgana yelled angrily. “A friend! Not a fucking possession!”  
“That’s so sad,” Ursula sneered.  
Shaking with rage, the younger Cecaelia whirled around.  
“I’m done!” she hissed as she made for the chamber door. “Do you hear me? Done! Go and put that noose around your neck, Ursula! I’m done.”  
“You will stay where you are, sister mine …”  
A cold dart of dread made its way into Morgana’s heart.  
She paused in mid float  
It went without saying.  
She would stay.  
She would do what she was told.  
Hanging her head in defeat, Morgana bowed her head and tried not to weep.  
“So be it,” Morgana whispered.

Corin and Ariel’s bed chambers

Half hidden by tentacles, Ariel closed her eyes as Corin’s teeth and lips flew over her neck, shoulders and back.  
From behind her, hands cupped her breasts and squeezed. A finger deftly flicked a nipple thus the sensitive skin on her shoulders tingled and sang out.  
With each ardent pinch of teeth and every fervent press of lips, Ariel slid into a blissful miasma. She was so intoxicated she didn’t notice the bruises on her shoulders or the blood oozing from a mark made by from her lover’s teeth.  
Corin travelled down Ariel’s back before painstakingly slowly making his way back up again.  
“Beautiful,” he breathed, pausing just to take her all in. “You’re so beautiful.”  
Ariel rolled over and tried to kiss him.  
Holding her at arm’s length, Corin slanted backwards.  
“Soon,” he promised. “I’m not finished.”  
Frustrated, Ariel wriggled.  
“I’m not finished,” Corin repeated, firmer this time.  
“Hurry up then.”  
He smirked crookedly back at her.  
“Slow and steady usually wins the race.”  
Ariel glowered.  
“And isn’t Patience supposed to be a virtue?” Corin sing songed under his breath, bumping her with his lower torso.  
Ariel wrenched an arm free then reached out behind him, pinching Corin’s left buttock, hard.  
“Ow!” he exclaimed.  
“Hurry!” she hissed.  
Her lover glowered back at her, rubbing his backside.  
“You’re wicked little minx,” he accused.  
“No, you haven’t seen wicked yet but I’ll show you if you hurry up.”  
Corin’s stormy eyes darkened.  
“I believe you will,” he said, adding throatily. “I was hoping to make this romantic …”  
“By being a slow coach?” she challenged.  
Corin was mildly affronted.  
“I like to take my time, wench.”  
Before Ariel could throw a tart rejoinder at him, he snaked his appendages around her wrists, holding her still.  
“Oh c’mon dearie,” Corin teased, smiling beatifically at her as she riled against the restraints. “We don’t get to do this very often …”  
Slipping down till he was face to face with Ariel’s belly button, Corin kissed sensually around the hole, tongue casually flicking in and out, slithering leisurely over her pale skin, hands stroking up and down her ribcage.  
Ariel squirmed and pressed her nose against the tentacle that supported her neck; her submerged tail twitched and splashed the bath water.  
“Easy,” Corin murmured.  
He paused, nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air.  
Nothing to suggest he had allowed his mating scent to get the upper hand.  
Good.  
Corin nipped and nibbled his way from her belly to her sternum.  
Beneath teeth, hands and tongue, Ariel’s hissed through clenched teeth, eager for the business of claiming to come to a conclusion.  
“When will you learn?” Corin wrapped his hand around a breast. “Pleasure takes time?”  
“This isn’t pleasant,” Ariel panted, chest heaving laboriously. “It’s torture.”  
He pinched her nipple.  
Ariel yelped.  
“Plain and simple,” she added in a gasp.  
Corin snorted, teasing her by tightening his appendage’s grip on her arms and unhurriedly massaging her breasts.  
“Just think of how royally pissed off our mutual friend will be,” he coaxed.  
Ariel giggled incredulously.  
“Fri-friend?” she echoed.  
“Frienemy?” Corin asked, tilting his head to a side.  
“That’s not even a word,” Ariel choked out, lips trembling as she continued to laugh.  
“It could be,” he argued. “One day.”  
Ariel gulped and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
“One day.”

Outside The Cecaelian Realm, the former home of the serpents

“Ssstealing ssspeed potionsss, not sssuch a good idea,” Flotsam grumbled to his twin as they coiled their slippery bodies around jagged rocks.  
Ssstop yelling!” Jetsam grumbled. “We need to come to a decisssion and we need to make sssure we’re making the right one!”  
“Right!” Flotsam agreed, bobbing his head eagerly. “So it comes to thissss …. Who are we going to betray?”

OoO

Deciding had taken less time than either brother had expected.  
“No going back now,” Flotsam and Jetsam hissed in unison. “Missus esst alea.”  
The die had been cast.

The Cecaelian Realm, Corin and Ariel’s bed chambers

Bending his head, Corin delicately licked at the injuries his teeth and tentacles had left behind.  
“Mmm,” Ariel moaned, relaxing back into the bed of tentacles. “Is that safe? I mean … My blood. It could-” she yawned.  
“It’s fine,” Corin murmured. “I think sleeping is in order now, what do you think?”  
“But I should thank you,” Ariel objected drowsily, head drooping further downwards. “You’ve been so good to us.”  
Smiling dotingly, Corin touched his nose to hers.  
“You being here’s all the thanks I need, Little Queen.”

OooO

Corin wasn’t the type who was overly fond of being woken up in the wee hours of the morning. However, with Ariel whispering in his ear that she had a surprise for him and she couldn’t wait to give it to him, and when she sat astride him, tenderly cradling his gradually stiffening member in her hands; Corin decided he could make an exception. 

oOo

“Thank you for the multiple thank you’s,” Ariel laughed as her bedfellow groaned and slumped into the mattress. Reaching for a cloth, Ariel proceeded to wipe cum off her fingers and palms. “Answer a question for me,” she said, replacing the cloth, clasping her hands over her stomach. “How is it you’re not contaminated by my blood?”  
“Tonics,” Corin replied and stretched out his arms. “Cora is a constant worry wart but in this case her fears have virtue.”  
Ariel lay down beside him.  
“If you want to know where I learnt that trick, the library at The Palace has a section only The Queen and a select few are allowed access to. And with me being Eric’s former wife ….” she shrugged her shoulders, blushing.  
“Well I’ll have to nip up there and thank Her Majesty someday,” Corin said.  
“You’re not mad?” Ariel asked.  
His brow creased for a moment.  
“Why would I be mad?”  
“I mean … I used to do that for Eric,” she confessed shyly.  
Corin suddenly roared with laughter, slapping his black hips.  
“What?” Ariel cried, one hundred percent mortified. “It’s not funny!”  
“Yes it is!” he sobbed, trembling as more laughter thundered through him. “The joke’s on Eric!”  
The Dowager Princess pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest.  
“So you’re not mad at me?” she said dryly and heaved herself till she was leaning against what was left of their pillow mountain. “Glad we cleared that up.”  
Corin shook his head, managing to push the laughter down, down, down.  
“I’m not in the least bit mad, love,” he informed, stormy eyes twinkling.  
Ariel was dubious.  
“How so?” she asked.  
Corin’s lips twitched indicating he really wanted to burst out laughing again.  
“If I may be so bold and clarify something for you,” he managed with a face that was anything but straight. “You didn’t learn that trick from a book.”  
“Oh.” Ariel said. Her eyes widened. “Oh”  
Pleased with himself, Corin smirked.  
“Exactly.”  
“No wonder I had a feeling you’d enjoy that,” Ariel murmured as she scratched the side of her nose.  
“I’d like to thank you for being astute and considerate by asking how are we feeling today?”  
“We’re feeling pretty good,” Ariel responded, noting the smouldering look he was giving her, asking only because she wanted to draw the moment out a little longer. “Why?”  
“Well …” Corin flipped over, floating above Ariel’s head then leant forward, cupping her face in his palms. “I think an act of reciprocity is in order, wouldn’t you agree?” he asked.  
Ariel curled her arms around his neck.  
“Yes I would,” she whispered.

oOOo

“You really shouldn’t have ruined my shift,” Ariel complained, staring mournfully at the limp shards of rose coloured silk in her hands.  
“I think you look rather fetching without it,” Corin remarked languorously, all the while basking in the aftermath of their fornication.  
The Merwoman rolled her eyes.  
Of course he did.  
“Conjure up a new one for me?” she asked sweetly.  
“Conjure one up yourself, you doxy,” Corin told her, letting out an incredulous snort.  
“I am not letting you open this lid until I’m holding a new shift in my hands, Corin!”  
At that moment, Ariel’s lover was caught between good humour and indignation.  
“I’m not that clever,” he finally confessed.  
“That’s not funny,” Ariel scolded.  
Shaking his head, Corin bid Ariel to sit up then proceeded to bind her breasts.  
“Happy now?” he probed. “Are you sufficiently concealed from prying eyes, my love?”  
Ariel swatted at him.  
“Now can I open the lid?” Corin inquired as he dodged.  
Ariel primly pursed her lips.  
“You’re wily,” he accused.  
“Mmmhmm,” she agreed, lying back against the lush pillows, crossing her arms under her head. “But thank you for making me half decent.”  
Unable to help himself, Corin loomed over her, kissing her lazily on the mouth.  
“Mmmph,” Ariel moaned, putting her arms around his neck once again.  
“You’re a little minx,” Corin chastised between kisses. “What am I going to do with you?”  
The pair continued to kiss until-  
“Ariel are you awake?”  
Gasping, Ariel broke the kiss and in doing so, her breast bindings slid off.  
“Gods!” she whispered, sitting up. “I forgot about Cora!”  
“What do you mean you forgot about Cora?” Corin hissed.  
“She’s helping me design new breast binds,” Ariel replied hastily.  
“I think you’ll need them,” Corin agreed, nodding at her chest.  
Ariel followed his gaze and nearly fainted.  
“Oh Gods!” she exclaimed.  
Shaking his head, Corin raised his hand to lift up the clam.  
“What are you doing?” Ariel squeaked as she frantically, clumsily, tried to rewind the cloth. “You can’t be serious! She’ll see you! Us! She’ll see us!”  
“So?”  
“So?” Ariel thought she was going to kill him. “So? Corin! Your sister can’t see us like this!”  
The lid of the massive clam began to rise.  
“Oh no!” Ariel moaned into her hands.  
“Oh!” a surprised Empress exclaimed. “Had I known what you two were up to I would have left you alone a bit longer.”  
Humiliated, Ariel buried her face in Corin’s chest who sighed in exasperation.  
“It’s nothing my sister or anyone else hasn’t seen before,” he grumbled.  
“Orion’s seen my-” Ariel thought she was going to have a heart attack. “Oh Gods!” she cried.  
“Nice one,” Cora hissed snidely. “Calm down, Ariel. Orion isn’t a lech. Corin, Orion and Sorja need you in The Presence Chamber … Better get a wriggle on, don’t you think?”  
“I guess I’m off,” Corin decided. “Before worry wart cracks it.”  
Cora bared her teeth.  
“Corin …”  
“I’ll manage,” Ariel assured. “But at least help me cover up before you go? You messed it up ….”  
“I’ll fix it up,” he sighed.  
“I’ll fix it for her,” Cora growled, hissing an additional and impatient. “Will you please get going before I pick you up and throw you out?”  
Totally unphased, Corin reached for Ariel’s face, cradling it in one palm and stroking her fringe out of her eyes with the other. Tilting her head up, he lazily kissed her mouth, ignoring Cora’s disgusted mutterings.  
After a deliciously lengthy snog, Corin pulled the seal hide over Ariel.  
“I’ll see you later,” he promised, winking at her.  
“Thank you,” The Empress grouched.  
Rolling his eyes, her brother playfully tweaked her nose in passing.  
“Ow!” she exclaimed whilst rubbing her snozzer. “Corin!”  
“Can you bring me a shift, please?” Ariel asked Cora before the older woman could give chase. She gestured to the heap of silk beside her. “Your brother ruined mine.”  
Upon seeing the remains of the once rose tinted silk garment, The Empress delicately cleared her throat.  
“Hmm, yes, he most certainly did,” she agreed. “I didn’t know you two were … Well, it’s nice to see that you’re not trying to pulverise him anymore, took me a good long while to fix his nose after you broke it.” Cora glided over to Ariel’s coffer, picking out a turquoise shift. “We’re trying a new support for your breasts before your examination, yes? Can you sit up for me? I’ll fix your hair and then we’ll discuss the ladies.”  
Ariel readily heaved herself up, saying nothing as The Empress removed the cloth that lay around her arms and belly.  
“You’re bruised,” Cora noticed, frowning disapprovingly at the multiple, colourful, blemishes scattered across Ariel’s neck, chest and arms. “I’ll tell Corin to be more careful next time.”  
“He didn’t do anything I didn’t want him to,” Ariel maintained firmly.  
“I worry,” Cora stated nonetheless, reaching behind her and retrieving what looked like another shift. “The males of our species can be their own worst enemy, especially when it comes to partners not of our kind. Just remember you have limits and a baby to consider.”  
Having finished her lecture, She slid behind Ariel, gathering the younger woman’s crimson hair, efficiently combing out the tangles out before twisting the silken crimson tresses into a braid.  
“You poor thing, you’re cradling those girls like they’re the heaviest things in the ocean,” Cora remarked, setting the silver and yellow gold comb aside.  
“Aside from this baby, they are,” Ariel answered.  
“I guess you could think of this as a cradle for them,” Cora said and shook out the garment. “A better one. You won’t need to unwind this every time you put it on. You put it on like you would a shift but you tie it on at the back of your neck. Basically it’s a halter neck. You can tighten it or loosen it whenever you fancy.”  
“A halter neck?” Ariel asked, confused. “What’s that?”  
“Merwomen don’t wear them?” The Empress asked.  
Ariel shook her head.  
“But thank you for making it for me, Cora.”  
“You haven’t put it on yet, but a thank you is appreciated anyway. Now pop your arms up so I can slide it over your head.”

Ursula’s chambers

Ursula hadn’t been expecting anything so when she received a muslin wrapped bundle, she was almost delighted.  
Almost being the appropriate word.  
The note attached to received bundle was in Cora’s smug, oh Ursula knew it was smug, pretty cursive, ordering, yes ordering, her to repair the shift for The Dowager Princess.  
She was to have it finished before tomorrow evening, no excuses.  
Ursula’s amply proportioned lips curled backwards, exposing her teeth.  
Then she paused and then she smiled.  
“The odds have just swung into my favour,” she purred. “Thank you, Cora …”

Corin and Ariel’s bed chambers

“How’s the book going?” Cora asked, floating by Ariel’s tail, checking the poultice.  
She was planning to remove the whole thing and the cleansing tub today if she could. Could being the appropriate word. Whether they liked it or not, Ariel was still subject to infection and this would most likely be the case till she was changed back into a Cecaelia. Despite the vast improvement in her health and the lack of stress, no one could afford to relax too much. So Cora’s goal for this fine morning was going to shed Ariel’s entirely tail of her scales then wrap it in a sterilised cloth each morning till Ariel could be changed.  
Easy peasy.  
“To be honest I haven’t been reading it,” Ariel admitted, fidgeting uncomfortably. “Sorry,”  
“There’s no reason to apologise,” Cora assured, floating away from the bubbling tub. “But maybe I can help? Let’s start with this, shall we? What made you stop reading in the first place?”  
‘I’ll get to the tail later,’ The Empress decided. ‘No need to stress her out more than she already seems to be,’  
“It’s going to sound silly,” Ariel murmured, clutching apprehensively at the furs covering her, gut rolling around and around.  
Cora shrugged.  
“Silly or not, try me. It’s just you and I.”  
The Merwoman reached beneath the pelts to caress her belly,  
The child nudged against her hand as if she were offering support.  
‘Here goes nothing …’ she decided.  
“I have …” Ariel paused. “I have absolutely no control over what I remember, do I?”  
Cora offered a sympathetic wince.  
“I guess anyone would be put off after what you endured,” she said kindly. “No, you don’t have control I’m afraid but you can rest assured that your daughter will not be harmed again. And if the pustules are gone today you won’t have to keep your tail in a bath anymore. Your health has vastly improved in leaps and bounds so even if a memory less than pleasant pops up before the bub pops out, you’ll both be fine.”  
Seeing that was as good as it was going to get, Ariel tried to think of something gracious to say.  
She couldn’t so she smiled appreciatively.  
“What about your wedding?” Cora prompted, deciding a change of subject was needed. “You used to love arranging your weddings.”  
“Weddings?” Ariel echoed. “As in more than one wedding?”  
The Empress frowned.  
“Ragr made no mention of this?” she asked.  
Ariel’s own brow furrowed.  
“He didn’t.”  
‘Oh dear!’ Cora thought upon the realisation she had let something she really oughtn’t slip. ‘Oh dear, dear, dear and dear ….’  
Corin was going to kill her!  
“You were betrothed four times,” she clarified, deciding there was nothing to be done. “Twice to Corin, once to Sorja and once to Ahross.”  
Ariel’s brow furrowed even further.  
“Who is Ahross?”  
“He was Orlinda’s little brother,” Cora explained patiently, crossing the fingers of one hand behind her back. “He went to the haven before the war.”  
“Ragr didn’t write anything about Ahross or these … near marriages. He wrote that I was with Sorja before I decided I wanted to be with Corin.”  
Relaxing somewhat, Cora’s forehead crinkled with mirth.  
“Oh yes!” she said brightly, the memory causing her worry to drift away like a feather caught up in the wind. “That was rather funny actually. At one stage I thought you were going to drive Corin mad. He was determined to steal you from Sorja but you wouldn’t have it.”  
But alas, since she could not remember, Ariel failed to see the funny side.  
“Did I end up cheating on Sorja with Corin or Ahross?” she asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.  
The Empress, to her immense relief, shook her head.  
“Sorja decided to let you go. He genuinely wanted to be with you but he couldn’t see himself being your mate forever. That was what you wanted. You wanted forever. I can assure you that you weren’t unfaithful to anyone, Ariel. And I think it fair to assume that neither you nor Ahross were particularly fond of your time together hence why Ragr deemed it not worth mentioning.”  
“Then …. I’m glad I wasn’t a cheat,” Ariel admitted, both relieved and somewhat satisfied with Cora’s answer. “I don’t want to be like Eric. I wanted to be even with him but not …. I mean, I couldn’t be unfaithful.”  
“You were very loyal, surprisingly loyal for someone so young,” Cora remarked with clear admiration in her voice.  
“Thank you …” Ariel squirmed nonetheless, needing to get a wriggle on. “So … I guess after Ahross … I went back to Sorja or Corin?”  
“You went to Corin,” Cora confirmed with a short bob up and down of her head and then she winced. “I was pretty horrible to you then,” Cora confessed apologetically, doing the squirming now. “Actually I was the epitome of a complete tit. You and Corin had reconciled. I wanted to get you married as soon as possible, crowned Queen and pregnant, all in that order, preferably on the same day. But you and my brother saw things differently. You welcomed the idea of having children and a wedding first. You and he both decided you were going to stay a Princess for longer. My pushing nearly ended our friendship for good.”  
“But we moved past that, didn’t we?” Ariel asked hopefully. “I mean, I just hope we didn’t leave things unresolved …”  
“We did …” Cora assured. “But only after Orion left me, you and Corin ordering me to attend a mediation. You made me realise that I had to change, realise that I was jealous of you.”  
“Jealous of me …?”  
Ariel couldn’t believe it.  
“Yes, someone apart from Ursula was jealous of you,” Cora laughed. “Ariel … you knew what you wanted and were happy to pace yourself. I’m the opposite. I need to run everything and everyone all the time.”  
“That must be why you’re so good at what you do,” Ariel countered with a small smile. “So Orion left you and …?”  
Cora smiled whimsically.  
“You. Not me, Ariel,” she reminded.  
“You’re helping me remember. Technically this is all about me, Cora,” Ariel summed up. “So keep on talking.”  
“Well … I took another mate shortly after the birth of your first son,” she said, giving in. “Now when I told you that I had eight children I meant I had eight with Orion. Macavoy, that was his name, and I had four boys and four girls together. The issue with Macavoy was that he was younger then I by two centuries. There was a bit of a stink amongst our kind clouding our union with our age differences and Macavoy having such a wild streak.” She smiled. “But Corin and Sorja didn’t care as long as I was happy.”  
“What happened to him?”  
Cora bit her lip and curled her fingertips into her palms.  
“Macavoy died during the war,” she said.  
Ariel cupped a hand over her mouth.  
“Cora I’m really-Gods! I’m so sorry!”  
“it does me good to talk about him,” The Empress assured. “Actually. He reminded me of you. Such a wild streak but so kind and decent at the same time.”  
‘This is a lot to take in,’ Ariel thought. ‘I can’t deal with Ursula today. Not after this …’  
“If you don’t mind Cora. Can we call off the sisters for a bit longer?” she asked. “I just …. I had such a lovely night last night.”  
Cora wrinkled her nose.  
“Please don’t go there.”  
“Sorry …. I just don’t want Ursula to spoil it.”  
“Corin finished claiming you last night for a reason,” Cora reminded.  
“I know.”  
“And you need to be examined.”  
“Yes, and I will be. tomorrow,” Ariel promised earnestly. “I’ll put up with whatever you want tomorrow. Poking, prodding. Anything and everything!”  
Amused, The Empress arched a black eyebrow.  
“Early?” she queried.  
Ariel nodded eagerly.  
“Whenever,” she promised. “I won’t even complain.”  
Cora hesitated.  
“You not complaining, I wouldn’t even bet on that, my dear,” she countered dryly. “Corin isn’t going to like this at all. He wants to rub Ursula’s nose in it.”  
If she was being honest, Ariel wasn’t exactly pleased with her affiance rubbing The Sea Witch’s nose in anything. She was all for Corin putting Ursula in her place but she felt as though she was caught under a pissing contest between the formidable Cecaelians and sure as Hell didn’t like it one little bit.  
“This is about helping me remember, Cora,” Ariel said finally, replacing her ire with firmness. “Corin will either let it go or he’ll love it.”  
“Well since it’s for a good cause ….” The Empress paused. “There. The sister’s and Shellsa have been notified and Corin will be giving you and the rest of us the stink eye for the rest of the day if not the whole week.”  
“I’ll muddle through,” Ariel promised. “He can yell at me if he wants. The rest of you are innocent.”  
“Right.” Cora rubbed her hands together. “If we’re really going to do this, we’re going to need wine,” she decided.  
“Wine?” Ariel questioned. “But it’s so early!”  
The Empress waved her hand dismissively.  
“You can have milk or ice water. I’m having wine. I need it. And we’re having food because I don’t know about you but I’m starved!”

OOO

“What was I like back then?” Ariel asked, taking a pink and orange coral stick from a miniature hill. “I’m asking because, as we know, the book can only tell me so much and I’m not asking you about a memory.”  
The Empress pondered the question for a moment, sipping her wine then decided to lie beside Ariel, leaning against the seal hide mountain, clasping her hands over her black belly.  
“You were mostly as you are now. But more … You could be resourceful when you had to be and you liked to fight and be fought over. You liked to have fun and when I say fun, I mean in a carnal way. You let Sorja take liberties but not your virginity. I think if he had you would have wanted to become his mate. You wanted a soul mate to love. Not someone for fornication. You were growing out of that. That’s what made Sorja realise you and he weren’t ideal mates.”  
“And Corin is my soul mate.” Ariel concluded softly.  
“Yes.”  
The Merwoman licked her lips uncomfortably.  
“I sound like a trollop,” she murmured tightly.  
“Some did think that way,” Cora told her frankly. “But realistically, you were young. You needed to be certain. There’s nothing wrong with needing to be certain.”  
“And Corin was certain about us?”  
Cora reached for a stick and snapped it in two.  
“I think that’s something you’ll need to discuss with him. Corin and I never really spoke about you and him unless it was about your position as a Royal or children …. It seemed, for me, to do so would have been prying. I’m nosey by nature but I’m not that nosey. I can be respectful.”  
Ariel nodded slowly in understanding.  
“Well … what was he like before I died?” she asked.  
“Very similar to how he is now but less melancholy,” Cora replied.  
“Melancholy?” Ariel echoed quizzically.  
Her companion nodded.  
“My brother doesn’t show it nearly as much as he used to,” she explained. “It took Corin centuries to come to where he is now. I’m sure he told you that you were made specifically for him by Vorlorna?”  
Ariel nodded.  
“He did.”  
“Then you understand that that kind of agony … It’s profound. Technically Cecaelians, especially the Guardians, can only truly die when Vorlorna gives us leave to do so. Corin tried countless times to end his own life but she wouldn’t have it. When Vorlorna told Corin there was a chance you were to resurrect something resembling the brother I knew stirred back to life. That is why I can tell you, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Corin being faithful.”  
‘If he was determined to stay faithful to me …. Why Ursula?’ Ariel wondered. ‘I was on my way to being reborn and he sleeps with her!’  
Whilst her future sister in law was caught up in her fresh quandary, Cora’s mind had drifted to her daughter Nina.  
She could never forget the grief and agony in her daughter’s eyes as she struggled to recover from her ordeal. And the day Nina had sought her and Orion out to tell them that she wanted to die …. Well, Cora could not speak for Orion, but she swore her heart had shattered right then and there.  
‘Time has changed us all,’ The Cecaelia thought.  
“We’re all carrying scars, Ariel,” Cora told the younger woman wearily, not even bothering to try to conceal the sadness within her voice. “I don’t think any of us will ever heal completely.”  
Sensing something her friend was not willing to share, Ariel timidly reached out a small, pale hand, covering Cora’s and squeezing gently.  
“Thank you for staying with me,” she murmured. “Thank you for being honest.”  
Cora smiled sadly.  
“Well unfortunately my visitation is at an end. I need to go to my brother. He wants an explanation.”  
Ariel nodded, letting go of Cora’s hand.  
“Can you tell him-” she began. “Actually never mind.”  
The Empress frowned questionably.  
“Tell him what?” she asked.  
Ariel licked her lips.  
“I need some time on my own. I’ll see him in a few days …”

The Presence Chamber

“So what did Ariel do to get out of her examination?” Corin growled as Cora floated into the chamber.  
“I told Ariel about Ahross,” she blurted out.  
Corin’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  
“You did what?”  
“I told Ariel about Ahross,” Cora said again.  
Goddess, the nausea was unbearable. She hoped she didn’t chunder everywhere.  
Then again, throwing up was slightly preferable to the way Corin was glaring at her right now.  
If looks could kill …  
“You did that without consulting me first because?” Corin snarled.  
“It just happened!” Cora insisted quickly.  
Squeezing his eyes shut, Corin sat back against his throne, pinching his nose and swearing softly.  
“It just happened?” he echoed incredulously.  
The Empress took a deep breath.  
“In my defence. I’m allowed to inspect her fanny without consulting you,” she claimed. “Actually …. I’m allowed to do a lot of things without consulting you. I admit letting Ariel know she was betrothed to you more than once was a mistake. When I let that slip, Ariel became wary. She hadn’t read about that because Ragr hadn’t written it down. I had to mention Ahross, Corin. I couldn’t just hide him away from her.”  
“Did you also happen to mention the reason why she went to Ahross in the first place?” her brother snapped.  
Cora swallowed hard.  
“I couldn’t-” She shook her head vehemently. “I can’t do that. Not to her.”  
Corin immediately softened.  
He couldn’t be mad at her now.  
“I’m sorry,” he murmured, fingers combing through his hair. “I was only angry because …”  
“You wanted to wait?” she guessed sullenly.  
Corin nodded sadly.  
“I wanted to wait till after the birth. After the sister’s had been dealt with.” he raised his head heavenwards. “But there’s no point now.”  
The Empress was still at a loss.  
“Corin, I am so sorry,” she whimpered, ashamed. “But Ariel took it well. She was fine when I left her. I promise.”  
Leaping from his throne, The Monarch sailed past his sister.  
“We’ll talk more later,” he muttered as he went.  
“Yes,” Cora agreed wearily. “Later. Thank you.”  
Corin was halfway to the chamber exit when he changed his mind. Speeding to her side, he drew his sister into a brotherly hug.  
Forehead pressed to his chest, Cora burst out crying.  
“You’re the best sister in the world. I don’t want you to ever forget that,” her brother told her.  
“I won’t,” she promised.  
Corin hugged her again.  
“Go and see Orion. You two need to have the rest of the week off,” he murmured as he withdrew. “No arguments. I’ll be fine here on my own.”  
Cora offered a weak, watery smile.  
“Thank you,” she mumbled gratefully.

The garden

“Why hello, uncle! Fancy seeing you here!”  
Nona, new High Priestess of The Goddess relocated the books she had been carrying to her tentacles before darting over to bear hug her mother’s brother.  
“Oi! Steady on!” Corin laughed as he was unceremoniously bumped into a wall. “A little over enthusiastic, don’t you think?”  
“I haven’t seen you in weeks!” Nona replied, dark blue eyes narrowed in disapproval. “Is avoidance a nice way treat your favourite niece? No!”  
“I’ve been busy.”  
The younger Cecaelia grinned puckishly up at her uncle.  
“Wretch!” he growled at her through clenched teeth. “High Priestess or no, I still know where to tickle ya!”  
Nona quickly reared back.  
“Truce!” she yelped. “I’ve got novices coming in an hour! I can’t be any kind of mess in front of them.”  
“Since you are my favourite niece, I’ll spare you the indignity.”  
The younger Cecaelia sighed, relieved.  
“Thank you,” she said. “You’re most magnanimous.”  
“But I do need your counsel.”  
Nona’s jolliness switched to a countenance full of practiced neutrality.  
“You’d best come with me then,” she murmured. “You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, Corin.”  
The Monarch smiled gratefully.  
“Thank you, Nona.”  
The High Priestess gestured to a petal-strewn pathway.  
“Wait for me by the crawling lily vines. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

The Topaz Shrine

“You know … I have had a love, hate, relationship with this spot for such a bloody long time,” Nona told Corin as they sat across from each other. “I come here to worship and I think for a moment I see Nina being raped and I see Macavoy dying as he tried to save her …” Nona closed her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip. “On the other hand … I come here and the place is so bright and colourful … I can almost, almost, forget all about the war, Corin…”  
“I felt the same till we got Ariel back,” Corin admitted gently.  
“I know. I was there when you tried to stop us from rebuilding the shrine.”  
Corin winced.  
“Not my finest moment.”  
Nona shrugged.  
“It’s fine,” she said quietly.  
“When your father learned you were going to become a novice he did his nut, did you know that?” Corin told her, folding his appendages around the rock.  
“Mmm,” Nona licked her lips, nodding slowly. “I did. Mother told me all about it. He did exactly that because he was petrified I’d end up like my sister.”  
Corin tilted his head to a side.  
“Aren’t you?”  
“Of course I am,” Nona laughed. “Corin, I sleep with a knife by my bed. I can wield short swords and a shield well enough.”  
“So could Nina,” Corin pointed out.  
“I’m not a fool. Tragedies happen all the time,” Nona said in earnest. “But …. Vorlorna wanted me to do this. So here I am. I’m doing this till she says stop.”  
“Vorlorna asked this of you?” Corin questioned. “… Not Ragr?”  
Nona shook her head.  
“Ragr and I were good friends. I loved him as a cousin, but he didn’t make decisions for me. When I told him I wanted to take his place he was reluctant to even consider me.” She shrugged. “I nagged and nagged him till he caved and threw me into the mix.”  
Corin laughed.  
“You get your ability to nag from your mother.”  
“I do,” Nona confirmed brightly. “But we’re not here to talk about her, are we?”  
“No. We’re really not. I find I am in need your help, Nona.”  
“I can see that. Well … while we’re here … Go on.”  
The Monarch was dubious.  
“We only have an hour,” he pointed out.  
Nona nodded.  
“Quite a bit can be said inside an hour. Just start with the basics and we’ll go from there, yes?”  
Still hesitant, Corin decided this was as good as it was going to get, his hands gripping the sides of the boulder so tightly Nona thought it would crumble to dust and chunks beneath him.  
“I have to tell Ariel something … Something that I’d prefer to keep concealed until she’s changed.”  
“But you can’t?” Nona asked.  
Corin shook his head and exhaled.  
“Not really,” he admitted.  
Nona smiled thinly.  
“Ah … You mean you could but now the cats out of the bag you’re not sure you really want to.”  
Corin glowered at her as though he wanted to go on the defensive.  
Nona merely arched an eyebrow and waited patiently.  
“You’re right,” he growled reluctantly;  
“I often am.”  
“So what am I supposed to do?” Corin grumbled. “Wait?”  
“No … Not wait. This is tearing you both up despite it being an early discovery for her. I would recommend …. “Nona paused, thinking. “Tell Ariel the truth. Find a time when it’s just you and her. Tell her everything and let her know you’ve got her. That’s really all you can do.”  
“And the child?” he probed. “The shock could affect the baby, Nona.”  
“Do it calmly and quietly,” she said as though it was the most logical thing in the world. “Have my mother and everyone else waiting in the wings should you need them at all. That’s all you can do. The rest is up to Vorlorna and Ariel.”

Corin and Ariel’s bedchambers

“Yoo hoo little Princess! Be with you in a moment!”  
Ariel wanted to crawl under a rock.  
“Really?” she moaned miserably. “Right now?”  
Cora laughed.  
“I was right about not making any bets. Get ready to be poked and prodded, Ariel.”  
“Thank you,” the younger woman muttered balefully. “Thank you so much …”

OoO

“How’s Corin?” Ariel asked as soon as Ursula and Morgana had left with Shellsa.  
“Worried,” Cora replied. “About you to be exact. But he’s well enough.” She arched an eyebrow. “Do you want to see him?”  
Ariel thought over the question for a few seconds then shook her head.  
“I need more time,” she murmured.  
The Empress was not wholly convinced.  
“I think you need to talk,” she told her charge. “But that’s just me.”  
“I do want to talk with him,” Ariel maintained a little more defensively then she would have liked. “Just not right now.”  
“I’m not nagging,” Cora told Ariel flatly. “Just telling you what I think. Brooding isn’t going to resolve anything. Corin wants to talk. He’s worried about you. Let him in.”  
Stubborn as a mule, The Dowager Princess folded her arms across her chest.  
Cora groaned.  
“Fine!” she exclaimed, annoyed. “I’ll see you later. Try not to give yourself a headache from all the … thinking.”

The Presence Chamber

“How fares our fair lady and her bub?” Corin asked his sister as she, Ursula, Morgana and Shellsa sailed into the chamber a week later.  
“Healthy as horses,” Ursula gushed, pouting when Corin ignored her.  
“How are they?” he asked, looking askance at Cora and Shellsa. “Really?”  
“We removed the poultice and bath as discussed and we’ve shaved the tail,” Cora informed, clasping her hands in front of her.  
“We need to discuss a birthing plan,” Shellsa added. “It’s getting close. The baby was too big for the shield I prepared. Luckily I was prepared for that.”  
“Nice pun,” Sorja praised.  
Shellsa beamed.  
“Thank you.”  
“I want to see drafts of your plan in forty eight hours,” Corin told the group. “No later.”  
Cora nodded.  
“You’ll get them.”  
“I’ll see you in there,” she told the others quietly. “Ursula, have you finished mending Ariel’s shift?”  
The Witch glared at The Empress for a second then composed herself.  
“I did,” she answered tightly. “I’ll send it to her as soon as I find a moment.”  
“Good,” Cora said. “Now go with Shellsa and brain storm. We’ve only forty-eight hours. We can’t afford to be tardy.”

Corin and Ariel’s bedchambers

Ariel was about to cave and send for Corin when, speaking of The Devil, her husband to be floated into the chamber.  
The blond and buxom Cecaelian servant girl who had been tasked with returning Ariel’s newly mended shift felt the air in the room suddenly change. Disconcerted, she smiled quickly at Ariel, nodded briskly to Corin then took off as though the Devil himself was whipping her backside.  
As soon as the bubbles had disappeared, Corin cleared his throat.  
“I’m sorry for disturbing you,” he apologised.  
“It’s fine,” Ariel said simply, fingers crumpling the silky material of her shift. “I was going to ask for you to come anyway so it’s fine ….”  
No. this was anything but fine.  
Something was very, very wrong.  
He looked terrible.  
Ariel found herself eying her betrothed suspiciously. The fine hairs on the back of her neck standing up on end.  
‘What’s going on?’  
“The baby?” She blurted out before Corin could speak. “It’s not-”  
“Nothing’s wrong with her, but there is something I have to tell you,” her betrothed pacified, sitting beside her tail. “It could lead to complications if we’re not careful.”  
“What is it?”  
Corin reached for her arms.  
“I need you to be calm. I need you to trust me.”  
Ariel looked like she wanted to do anything but, he pressed on.  
“There’s something we’ve been keeping from you,” Corin explained, insides rolling around and around. “You tapped into it yesterday when you were talking to Cora. “  
“I didn’t tap into anything-” Ariel stopped. “More than one betrothal …”  
Oh …  
“You should have told me about that sooner!” Ariel snapped, her blood growing hotter by the second. “What were you thinking?” she tore her arms out of his grip. “That you could get away with it?”  
“I was thinking of you and the baby,” he maintained quickly. “You were supposed to-”  
“What?”  
“You would have remembered everything in the end, Ariel.” Corin insisted. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen, Cora shouldn’t have said-”  
“Oh so now everything’s Cora’s fault, is it?” Ariel shouted angrily, “That’s mature!”  
“Will you please just hear me out?” He barked, losing his cool at last. “Ariel, you have my permission to bite my head off or beat me to a pulp after I’ve said what I need to say. Not before!”  
“I’m not really sure I want to listen,” Ariel folded her arms across her chest, stubbornly tilted her chin up. “I don’t like you’re behaviour.”  
“I’m sure you don’t, and for the record, I’m none too fond of yours either. I’m here because I want to give you the whole thing, Ariel. No waiting around, no avoidance. Everything all at once.”  
“You shouldn’t be keeping anything from me!” The Merwoman yelled. “I haven’t kept anything from you. It goes both ways, doesn’t it, Corin? It would’ve have helped a lot me knowing I was a floozy just like Ursula!”  
“You were nothing like Ursula,” Corin cried, horrified. “You are nothing like her! Ariel, that’s not remotely-”  
“What? Remotely what? You think you can sweep everything under the carpet, Corin? Fine! Go ahead and sugar coat away! Let’s see how far that gets you!”  
He stared at her as though she had stabbed him in the heart.  
At that very moment, part of Ariel wanted to latch herself onto him and tell Corin she was sorry.  
However, that part was tiny compared to the rest of her that was boiling with rage.  
“Have you asked yourself why-Have you asked yourself why this segment of your life was kept in the shadows?” Corin choked out, finding his voice.  
“You want to control me,” Ariel replied harshly. “It’s a bit more than pretty obvious.”  
“I am trying to protect you! Your daughter!” he claimed desperately. “I am still trying to protect you both! This child will never be seen as mine but I love her regardless and I love her mother! I will go through fire for you both because I want to. So please listen to me. Please understand I will do whatever it takes to protect you and I only apologise because my silence on the matter has made you think so little of yourself. ”  
“Go away!” Ariel spat. “Go … away …. Right… Now!”

A dream

“Hello again,” Ariel greeted. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”  
The dead Cecaelian Queen bared her teeth and hissed at Ariel, whacking her appendages on the floor.  
The Dowager Princess jumped, startled.  
“What’s wrong?” she cried.  
“You threw away his love like it was scraps for your mutt!” The Cecaelia accused. Grey eyes nearly black with anger.  
“No!” Ariel insisted. “I threw away nothing! I love Corin. I’m angry with him for keeping things from me!”  
“For our own good! For the sake of our child!”  
The living Ariel bowed her head.  
“I can’t trust him if he keeps hiding things from me,” she murmured tightly.  
The Queen softened. For a very long time she was silent.  
“Can you trust me?”  
Raising her head, Ariel looked into the now lighter grey eyes of The Queen.  
“I want to,” she murmured.  
The Cecaelia hesitated.  
“I know him better than you do,” she said quietly.  
Ariel nodded in agreement.  
“Yes.”  
“Let him help us. You’ve admitted you want to be with him. Be with him.”

End of dream, Ariel and Corin’s chambers

When Ariel sent for Corin, telling him she wanted to see him, she was half convinced her intended was going to return her to her father’s prison or at least set her up in his own form of a mad house.  
Contradictory to Ariel’s worries, Corin had taken everything she had told him seriously and when she was done retelling him everything her past self instructed her to, he asked her to allow him some time to seek his sibling’s counsel.  
It had taken him less than fifteen minutes to get back to her.

OOooOO

“Where’s Cora?” Ariel asked uneasily, her blue gaze darting from Corin to the chamber entrance. “Shellsa?”  
“Waiting outside. If we need them they’ll be here in a heartbeat,” he promised.  
“Then I guess …. I’m still mad at you, Corin.”  
He could not have looked more ashamed.  
“Understandable.”  
“But … Alright …” Ariel wriggled to give him room. “How does this work?”  
Corin lay beside her.  
“Like before, when I showed you a memory. But this time I’d like you to lie down next to me. put your forehead to mine. It goes without saying, you need to close your eyes. You’re going to see two memories. You cannot, must not open your eyes until they’re over, do you understand?”  
“Yes,” Ariel replied, voice tight with apprehension.  
Corin looked like he wished she’d said no.  
Ariel reached for his hand, squeezing it.  
“I can do this,” she promised. “We’re going to be alright. All three of us.”  
Corin tried to smile, failed.  
“Then I guess we’re all set. Close your eyes. You’re in for a bumpy ride.” 

Memory

They were going to rape her. The maiden couldn’t believe it.  
Her friends were going to rape her.  
In a last attempt to free herself, Ariel used all of her strength to push the infatuated Cecaelians off, crying out in pain as Circa’s tentacle was ripped harshly from her well.  
“Oi!” The Emperor and Empress both exclaimed as they were thrown against tall pillars.  
Shaking with fear and rage, the girl darted into a corner. Glaring at them, she had half a mind to leave the pair right there and then but the blood boiling fury inside her made her opt against it.  
She had to tell them off.  
“I said no!” Ariel shouted loudly, her face white, her mouth red. “You know that is for my mate!”  
Kunama glared at Circa who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“You told me it would be fine!” she spat at him.  
The Cecaelian ignored her.  
“I can hardly see why you are so Hell bent on keeping your flower,” he growled at Ariel. “Doesn’t this make you happy?”  
“After Sorja decided that being my betrothed was not such a grand idea it did make me happy,” she confessed. “But it doesn’t anymore. I’m over it.”  
Circa scowled.  
“The fornication was pleasurable,” Ariel continued quickly, not wanting to lie. “But my flower belongs to me and it will go to my mate. You can’t take it from me. You cannot rape me!”  
“Your flower is nothing,” The Emperor insisted. “You speak of it as if you were guarding a priceless jewel. And what’s more, my girl, it wouldn’t have been rape for long; you were gagging for it when we started!”  
“You both drugged me and my flower is not nothing!” Ariel shouted; face flushing red with profound indignation. “It means a great deal to me. I don’t want to simply throw it away!” She took a deep, shuddering breath. “I intend to give it to the male I have children with.”  
“Ariel, we are a species who should not breed,” Kunama argued zealously. “Can you not see that having children is cruel and egocentric?”  
“To each their own,” the girl answered unbendingly. “I’m not letting your beliefs control mine.”  
Circa raked a hand through his hair and hissed through his teeth.  
“Get off your high horse and come back to bed,” he growled at her.  
Ariel shook her head. There was no way she was going back there.  
“I think we all need space,” she murmured. “I’ve hurt you both and that wasn’t my intention … I think …” she paused. “I think I’ll go now.”  
“No, stay with us!” Kunama pleaded desperately. “Ariel, if you do not want to be our concubine then we’ll use you on advisory grounds only. Just … please … don’t leave! Circa’s sorry. He really is. Circa, tell her you are sorry! We’ll never do it again.”  
“No, I’m going!” the maiden stated flatly before Circa could open his mouth. “Because I care deeply for you both, I won’t tell Corin or anyone else about the incident, but I am leaving you.”  
“Ariel, please don’t g-”  
“Oh just let her go!” The Emperor sneered, pouring himself a goblet of wine. “She’ll come back to her senses later.”  
Anger welled up in the maiden’s breast.  
“How dare you!” she spat, her soul on fire. “I’m not going to come crawling back to you! I’m not doing that anymore. I-Can’t you see that I’ve had enough or are you far too wrapped up in yourselves to see what is right in front of you?”  
Kunama flinched at her friend’s words and sought to calm her down.  
“Arie-”  
“I love Corin,” Ariel asserted quickly, thus cutting the blonde woman off. “I’m in love …. I-I love Corin.”  
‘There … I’ve said it … They know now ...’  
Relieved beyond words, the maiden smiled radiantly, desperately wanting her friends to see how perfectly happy she was.  
“I’m in love with Corin.”

OoO

“Let me deal with this please!” Ariel begged before Sorja could retaliate. “Sorja, just go. I’ll explain everything to you later. I swear I will.”  
“Everything’s going so well,” Circa murmured sardonically to his mate who ignored him, cold blue eyes flitting from Sorja to Ariel.  
“Cozening me won’t work!” the emperor snarled at the younger Cecaelia.  
“I wasn’t trying to cozen you!” Ariel yelled. “I was only-”  
Sorja made a grab for her arm.  
“You are coming with me and you are going to tell Corin about this right now!”  
“No!” Ariel shouted, pulling away. “Sorja, I am not ready to tell him anything! I promised Circa and Kunama my silence!”  
“She did,” Circa affirmed.  
“Goddess, why are you defending them?” the emperor cried.  
“Because I love them!”  
“Goddess!” Kunama whispered.  
“Didn’t see that coming,” Circa added.  
Sorja was incensed.  
“So your heart does not lie with my brother?” he seethed. His voice rose. “You’ve been playing him for a fool all this time?”  
“No!” The Princess screamed. “No! No! No!”  
“Enough!”  
Everybody nearly jumped out of his or her skins. Sorja, gaping like a fool, stared wide eyed at his approaching sister and brother.  
“Corin …” he began inadequately.  
“You saw nothing,” their ruler whispered as he approached. “You heard nothing.”  
Inside his mind, Corin was a raging inferno. Despite herself, Ariel reacted to his anger by sitting back on her haunches, spitting and hissing through her teeth.  
Cora snarled at her to be quiet but Corin completely disregarded them all, locking his gaze with his little brother who shrunk backwards with every advancement he made towards him.  
“Apologise to the Princess,” Corin ordered.  
Sorja shook his head.  
“No,” he replied obstinately.  
Cora winced.  
“Do it, Sorja, or I will exile you to the surface.”  
This time Corin’s youngest sibling flinched sharply.  
“You wouldn’t. Goddess, Corin-”  
“Do not think that because we are related that I will not endeavour to discipline you,” his brother spat savagely. “No one is above punishment. Apologise to her or so help me …”  
“Sorja, please, just do it!” Cora cried, eyes flittering fretfully. “Think about what’s at stake!”  
Grasping that there was nothing he could do, the young emperor slumped his shoulders.  
“I apologise for accusing you of deception,” he told Ariel. “It was wrong of me.”  
Slightly relaxing her carriage, the woman licked her lips.  
“It … apology accepted,” she muttered hoarsely, tersely. “You were upset. We all say things when we’re …. I’m sorry you had to hear that, Sorja. I really am.”  
“Take our brother to his realm,” Corin ordered his sister. “I’ll deal with him later.”  
The Empress nodded.  
“Yes,” she said. “Come … come with me, Sorja. We have to go.”

OoO

All was still.  
All was quiet.  
Yet the chamber was dense with tension.  
Dense with fear.  
“Do you have any idea of what you’ve done?” Corin asked softly.  
Silence.  
“Answer the question.”  
“We … We were only trying to help,” Kunama stammered. “Ariel-she was reeling from Sorja ending their betrothal. She was distraught. We thought we could-”  
“Drug her so she would not be able to fight you off?”  
Ariel flinched sharply.  
“It would not have been rape for long!” Circa complained.  
“Be silent you fool!” Kunama hissed.  
“When one says no to any kind of sexual advances they want it to stop not continue!” Corin roared, losing his equanimity altogether. “You have not only brought shame to your realm but shame upon yourselves! Guards!”  
“No!” Ariel shouted hysterically. “No! Please, no!” Trying to put a stopper on her horror, she abruptly placed herself between Corin, the emperor and his empress. “Show them clemency, I am begging you!” she implored. “Corin, they didn’t know I would retract my consent. I didn’t even know I would till I realised they wanted to a thorough ravishment. And they did not take my flower from me. I put an end to it before they could do that. I saved them from themselves, don’t you see?”  
Corin fixed the emperor and his empress with a look of the utmost derision.  
“Had you penetrated her wall you would have been executed!” he snarled.  
“But I did not let them! I fought them off!” Ariel insisted. “Please … Please. Can we just forget this? It was a mistake. Just a stupid mistake.”  
“Thanks to my little brother, this is to be a public matter,” Corin told her bitterly. “If he does not speak against them others will.”  
“But when you arrived you told Sorja to remain silent!” she argued, “And who are these others? We both know that Cora would not hurt Orion by going against her own brother in law. We-” Ariel stopped. “You,” she croaked. “You would speak against them.”  
“Be it as it may, I cannot let them go unpunished.” Corin replied. “It’s too late for you to save them. Guards!”  
“Don’t you love me at all? If you do have anything that resembles love in your heart, Corin, let them be!”  
Sentinels shot out from all corners of the chamber, seizing Kunama and Circa.  
“This is going to be made public because you want it to be,” Kunama snarled at Corin. “You sanctimonious twat! You’ve been dying for something like this to happen, haven’t you?”  
“Corin, for crying out loud … We did not penetrate her sodding wall!” Circa cried. “Ariel’s fucking frigid! Her fanny’s as dry as a sun baked turd!”  
The Princess shook her head fervidly, determined to block out the slights pouring from Circa’s mouth. She had to focus all of her energy on Corin. He was the only one who had power here. She had to make him see that what he was doing was wrong. There was too much at stake.  
“Silence Sorja,” she pressed urgently. “For me … Silence him; silence anyone who knows about this. It does not have to be this way, Corin, It can be easy. You’ll barely have to lift a finger. We can resolve this peacefully right here. No one will be the wiser!”  
“And let them get away with this?” the Cecaelian ruler barked, ripping his eyes from the prisoners to stare at her incredulously. “They violated you! Have you taken leave of your reason? Your pride? Can you not see what they have done is beyond forgiveness?”  
“Damn you, Corin! All I see is your hatred!” Ariel exploded. “If you do anything to harm them, anything at all, by Vorlorna I swear I will stop loving you! I swear I will hate you. And I will never, ever, trust you again!”

End of memory, The Cecaelian Palace, Corin and Ariel’s chambers

Ariel slowly opened her eyes.  
Blinking, she swallowed a plethora of emotions.  
Anger, fear.  
Love.  
Not love for the two who had wronged her in the worst way possible but for the people who had fought for her. Tried to make her see that-  
“I was so blind,” she whispered.  
Corin pulled away from her in order to see her properly.  
“Ariel?”  
“I was so blind …” Hot tears pouring down her cheeks. “What was I doing? Thinking? They didn’t love me …. They didn’t love me at all ….”  
Ariel shook her head, sobbing, shaking.  
“What’d I do?” she whimpered. “Corin, why did I let that happen?”  
Corin tentatively reached out, touching her arm.  
“Focus,” he murmured. “Breathe. I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.”  
Ariel squeezed her eyes shut.  
“I can’t any of it out of my head …”  
Gods, if her brain had eyes, Ariel would have given anything to claw them out.  
Corin touched his fingers to the right side of her head.  
“Do you need help?” he asked patiently.  
Ariel nodded.  
“You’re in shock,” Corin explained, edging closer. “Just hone onto my voice. That’s it … “  
Shuddering, Ariel allowed Corin to pull her to his chest.  
“That’s it,” he murmured, hugging her tightly, kissing her head. “Hold onto me.”  
“I need to see something else,” Ariel whispered, trembling as he rubbed her back.  
“I don’t think-”  
“Something happy,” Ariel beseeched. “Please … I’m be-begging here ….”  
‘Damn it, I’m useless when she begs …’  
“Alright,” Corin muttered as he caved. “Alright.”

Memory

“Welcome back.”  
Corin smiled at her.  
“Did you miss me?” he asked.  
The Princess shook her head.  
“I’ve been too busy to miss anyone,” she explained. “Yasna hasn’t given birth yet, nor has your sister and I think it’s fair to say we’re still recovering from the fact none of us need to go to war.”  
When reaching Ariel, Corin raised a hand and began stroking the hair off her face, tucking the light brown locks behind the girl’s ears before reaching for her small hands.  
“And yet you are still in one piece,” he remarked softly, drinking in the sight of her.  
She was beautiful. Tired but still intoxicatingly beautiful.  
“I am still in one piece,” Ariel agreed.

OOOoOOO

Not too long after Corin’s arrival, he and Ariel decided retiring a few hours early wouldn’t hurt what with him being too exhausted to even contemplate eating or drinking and Ariel simply glad he’d returned intact and wanting to spend more than a few seconds with him.  
“Come to bed with me?” Corin asked hopefully.  
The girl smiled, taking the arm he offered.  
“Why not?”  
Telling the guards they weren’t to be disturbed unless it was crucial, The Cecaelians took their leave of The Presence chamber.

OOO

“Shall we have a sleep in?” Corin asked Ariel as they floated toward the clam bed. “Goddess, I could sleep for a century.”  
Tilting her head to a side, the girl playfully pursed her lips.  
“I don’t know … what would the denizens of our vast Empire think?”  
Letting go of Ariel’s arm, Corin rolled his eyes and tapped the lid of the clam.  
“After you,” he invited as soon as it was open halfway.  
“Why thank you,” she said and entered the clam.  
“Someone’s been snug as a bug in my bed while I’ve been away,” Corin said as he curled up beside Ariel.  
“Mmm, yes I missed you,” she told him sleepily.  
“Have you just?”  
“I did.”  
No longer able to vocalise anything remotely coherent, Ariel began nudging her bedfellow’s chest with her petite nose.  
She wanted a hug.  
Pulling her into his arms, Corin kissed her hair and rubbed Ariel’s back. Resting his chin atop her head, he closed his eyes.  
Corin let out a breath he fancied he’d been holding onto for quite some time.  
“I missed you too, Little Queen,” he murmured and went to sleep.

OOooOOoo

Not sure how or why, Corin found himself awake and watching his adolescent bedfellow sleeping beside him.  
No longer curled up against his chest, Ariel had rolled out of the embrace in her sleep, as was a habit of hers. She was facing away from him, long hair strewn out over the plump seal hide pillows.  
The Monarch watched in silence as the fine blue vein in Ariel’s long neck rose and fell with each relaxed breath she took.  
‘It would be so easy to go in there and poke around, wouldn’t it?’ a snide little voice taunted him.  
In response, Corin scowled angrily and with an irritated growl, rolled onto his side, burrowing his face into his arm.  
‘Fuck off!’ he ordered, feeling foolish he was letting a voice in his head harangue him.  
There was a disgruntled grumble from behind him. Less than a second later, Ariel had rolled over and was now trying to burrow, into his back

OOO

The following morning Corin awoke with Ariel lying on top of him, hair looking as though it had been furiously attacked by more than a few pillows.  
“Good morning,” he chuckled in her ear.  
Ariel groaned.  
“Ohhh Goddess … How’d I get up here?” she grumbled, pushing knotted hair out of her eyes.  
“I think you might have crawled in your sleep,” Corin replied with tired amusement, fingers trailing up and down Ariel’s back.  
“I’m very clever in my sleep, aren’t I?” the adolescent moaned, wincing as she tore an unflatteringly large knot in half with her fingers.  
“You’re a genius,” Corin laughed. “Would the genius care to go back to sleep or would she like to get up and about?”  
Giving up on her hair, Ariel stretched out, pondering.  
“I don’t think lying in for a bit longer is going to hurt anyone,” she decided.  
Sliding off his chest, the girl snuggled against Corin’s side, practically purring as he cuddled and petted her.  
“This is the first time in ages where we haven’t had to worry about a thing,” Corin mused as he stroked his own fingers through the rest of Ariel’s tangles. “Goddess it would be nice to stay in here and never come out again, wouldn’t it?”  
“But Yasna needs us,” Ariel pointed out.  
“Do you have to spoil everything by being sensible, Little Queen?” Corin growled, mockingly exasperated.  
She giggled.  
“I should have kept my mouth shut,” the maiden chortled into her fist. “Sorry.”  
“It’s going to take practice,” Corin sighed. “Lots and lots of practice … I’m thinking centuries at least.”  
“I’m open to some suggestions,” she told Corin with a glimmer of mischief in her wide grey eyes. “So how’s abouts we start lesson one right now?”  
“You’re a wicked little thing, aren’t you?” he said as Ariel resumed her spot on top of him. “Give us a kiss then, doxy. I’ll take your mind off being sensible.”’

End of memory, Ariel and Corin’s bedchambers

When Ariel opened her eyes, she couldn’t help but smile with profound relief.  
“Thank you,” she choked out.  
Holding her arms, a puzzled Corin smiled weakly back at her.  
“You’re …. Welcome?” he said warily.  
Giddy, Ariel started to laugh and cry at the same time.  
“Are we alright now?” she asked, wiping her hair out of her eyes with her free hand. “I’m so tired of fighting.”  
Corin nearly shat himself.  
“We’re fine, love,” he rasped, really quite relieved. “C’mere for a hug, yeah?”  
“Oh Gods, yes!” Ariel breathed.  
Corin got more than a hug, he got a full on snog. Groaning happily, he rolled Ariel beneath him.  
‘Stop yelling at me, she’s fine,’ he corresponded to The Empress in between Ariel’s fierce tongue sucking kisses. ‘Sod off!’  
‘You have ten minutes,’ was the scathing reply.

OoO

Close to an hour later Corin was forced to attend court and suffer his sister’s wrath, telling Ariel as he pulled himself away from her warm body and their equally warm bed that he would return as soon as possible so they could finish where they left off.  
“Don’t go anywhere,” he told her as he tackled his messy bed head.  
Luxuriating in post snog and cuddle bliss, Ariel happy stretched out.  
“Don’t worry,” she replied lazily. “I’m all good here.”  
Corin bent down and kissed her nose.  
“I’m pleased to hear that and-Oh for fuck’s sake! I’m coming!”

OOO

After a few chapters into a particularly interesting adventure and a doze, Ariel decided it would be some time before Corin returned. Not that that mattered in the slightest, she was enjoying the peace and quiet. It was so nice to let her guard down and not feel angry or pressured.  
So it would be best to spend it wisely rather than waste it.  
Fixing her hair into a loose braid, Ariel poured herself a goblet of whale milk and sipped as she began mulling over something that had long since happened but had only occurred to her a little more than an hour ago.  
Lust could lead to love and where once her heart belonged to Eric, it would be fair to assume that sooner rather than later it would belong to Corin.  
There was a queer bitter sweetness in acknowledging this.  
She was falling in love with Corin.  
Corin …  
The mother to be smiled, tilted her head back and laughed. She would have continued to laugh had she not become aware of visitors consisting of an unnerved Cora with an exasperated Sorja and Shellsa by her sides.  
“Corin said you can’t be examined till tomorrow,” The Empress informed Ariel crossly.  
“We’re-” The Merwoman begun but the older woman quickly cut her off.  
“I don’t need to know! Please keep that under wraps!” she protested.  
“I actually don’t know what your brother’s planning,” Ariel insisted, adding innocently. “We’re probably going just to talk …”  
“Bullshit,” Sorja coughed into his hand while Shellsa hid a snicker with an appendage.  
“I can only hope,” Cora muttered, scowling at her sibling and his mate. “You’re still bruised!”  
Ariel rolled her eyes.  
“I smell an approaching conniption!” trilled Shellsa, fiery curls bouncing.  
“I do not have conniptions!” Cora fired back. ”And conniptions are untraceable unless you’re Ursula!”  
Ariel winced whilst Sorja compressed his lips as tightly as possible to stop himself from laughing.  
“You’re having one right now,” Shellsa maintained as she started to pull on Cora’s arm. “You need to yell at someone, don’t you? Corin is right outside!”  
“I don’t need to yell at anyone!” The Empress objected loudly. “Sorja, can you please-Ow! Shellsa!”  
“Sorry, but please stop resisting. it’s futile. You want to yell at someone! No need to hide it! Let’s go! Chop, chop! I’m sure Corin’s busting to hear all about it!”  
“But-”  
“Come on!” Sorja’s mate hissed impatiently, shoving Cora quite hard. “Look! Ariel’s fine! She’s a big girl and she knows all about safe shagging!”  
“Safe shagging?” Ariel winced, cheeks aflame.  
“Really?” Sorja groaned. “Pass me a sick bucket, I didn’t need to hear that …”  
It took Shellsa all of a minute to get Cora out of the chamber.  
Sorja lingered with Ariel, watching his mate tackle his elder sister, offering to help and apologising after each dirty look he received from both Cecaelia’s.  
“I’d better go and make sure she doesn’t give Corin a migraine,” The Emperor told Ariel, smiling wearily as soon as the women were out of sight. “Or a black eye …:  
“Good luck,” Ariel laughed. “I think you’re going to need it …”  
An aggravated snarl rippled through the chamber thus causing Sorja to shake his head and Ariel to jump.  
“That wasn’t coming from Cora, was it?” she asked, grimacing.  
“No, that was definitely Corin. I hope he’s a better mood later on, for your sake.”  
“I humbly thank you for your hope,” Ariel laughed then became serious. “Sorja, sorry to stop you but-”  
“Yes?”  
“I guess it would be fair to assume you know what memories Corin showed me?” she asked.  
Sorja sat back on his haunches, nodding slowly.  
“Yes.”  
Ariel licked her lips once, twice, thrice before finding the courage to speak.  
“I …. I wanted to thank you for speaking out,” she managed clumsily. “You knew I wasn’t in a good place. Thank you, Sorja.”  
Uncomfortably, The Cecaelian raked his hand through his hair, pink tongue darting over his own lips.  
“Ariel, I wasn’t a help to anyone let alone myself back then,” he admitted sadly. “I was still reeling from losing you to my brother. I was addicted to speed potions. I was hardly in my right mind. When I called you out for keeping your rape a secret, I did it to hurt you and Corin. I wasn’t in the slightest bit interested in helping anyone. I just wanted you to be miserable.”  
Absorbing all of this was confronting to say the least. Ariel had seen The Emperor as a kind, funny personality, reminding her of Eric before all the mess. She saw why she could have loved him. Not how she could have spent an eternity loving him but she could understand why she had wanted to be with him before Corin.  
“But It’s alright now. We’re fine. All’s forgiven, Sorja. It has to be.”  
Sorja’s smile was a little stronger, brighter.  
“We forgave each other eventually,” he told her. “I took it upon myself to bring you and my brother back together after you and Ahross called it quits.” Sorja shrugged. “It was the least I could do.”

OoO

It was getting late. The baby wasn’t fidgety in her belly and Ariel was wide-awake considering she had been dozing since the wee hours of the morning.  
Deciding it would be a pleasant way to drift off for the remainder of the night, Ariel reached under her shift.  
Hand sliding under the delicate fabric of the halter neck, Ariel found and began the tentative massaging of a wrinkled nipple with her thumb and proceeded to do so till the flesh rose and stiffened and-  
“Starting without me?”  
Startled, the young woman yelped and promptly ripped her hand from her teat, as a result, nearly tearing both her shift and halter neck in twain.  
“Sneak,” she chastised breathlessly.  
“Nice to see your world doesn’t evolve around me, Little Queen,” Corin teased, he then quickly dodged, laughing as she tried to thump him with a pillow. “Alright, alright! I had that coming!” he conceded. “Truce, please, love.”  
“How was court?” she asked, replacing the pillow. “It’s very late,”  
“Our court was busy and, yes, it is late,” Corin agreed then paused. “Are you tired?”  
Stroking her belly, Ariel shook her head.  
“Well then ....”  
She tilted her head to a side, regarding him curiously, echoing.  
“Well then?”  
“I did tell you I’d see you later, didn’t I?” Corin reminded lightly, amusement shining in his eyes.  
Oh.  
“Yes you did,” Ariel agreed slowly. “But I thought you wouldn’t be able to.” she licked her lips, adding frankly. “I didn’t want to assume anything.”  
Corin was wrapping himself around her within moments.  
“I’ll come to you, gorgeous.,” he promised, cradling her face in his hands, touching his forehead to hers. “When I say I will come to you, I mean it. And now we have that sorted, I have something for you to wear ….” he added.  
“It could be considered a gift …. Wait there while I nip out and ...” Carefully unravelling her, Corin darted out of their chambers, returning moments later with a green bottle with steam rising from the top.  
Ariel gave him a sceptical look.  
“What is that?” she asked, gesturing at the presented bottle.  
There was a wicked gleam in Corin’s blue/grey eyes.  
“Nothing sinister,” he promised. “Take off your shifts; we don’t want to ruin em this time.”  
“Anymore then you have already?”  
“Ha and ha. Take em off wench!”  
She licked her lips.  
“No one will see?”  
Corin shook his head.  
“No one will see.”  
Ariel felt her stomach become warm with arousal and squirmed slightly.  
“Alright,” she told him. “Let’s do this.”  
A little frantically, Ariel tugged the shift from her body then quickly untied her halter neck.  
“It’s not a race,” Corin teased, cradling the bottle.  
“Oh shush!” she huffed.  
Setting the articles of clothing to a side, Ariel lay flat on her back, eagerly waiting to see what her betrothed had planned.  
Hovering over her, Corin pulled the stopper from the bottle and dribbled it liberally over Ariel’s neck, breasts and belly.  
The sweet smelling liquid was pleasantly warm against her skin.  
“How goes it?” Corin asked, lying beside her as she stretched out languorously.  
“All good,” Ariel muttered, then aimed a smirk at him, beckoning lazily. “Come here.”  
“If the lady insists ….”  
Her smirk turned into a mischievous grin.  
“She does …”  
Corin’s cat like tongue brushed lazily over Ariel’s rising and falling Adam’s apple before slithering down to her chest, lapping at the liquid.  
Ariel groaned.  
Corin took a creased nipple into his mouth and gently began to suckle.  
The red head gasped sharply, blue eyes wide as a doe’s. She had to hold onto him to steady herself.  
Growling low in his throat, Corin bit into her yielding bosom.  
His prey gave an alarmed cry and scratched down his back, drawing streaks of black blood.  
Ariel’s breathing switched from shallow rasping to a deep panting accompanied by the occasional frantic whimper. Her lover responded to all of those gorgeous noises by wolfishly biting deeper into the soft tissue, tasting the blood welling up from the aftermath.  
Sucking the remnants of the wine and blood off Ariel’s breast, Corin gently pulled her on top of him.  
“Your turn,” he told her huskily, passing Ariel the bottle. “Just take your time.”  
Having caught her breath, The Merwoman took the bottle, doused Corin from chest to belly then lay down. She ran her tongue freely over Corin’s useless teats, teasing them until they became erect, tasting the sweetness of the wine.  
Corin reached up, stroking her hair from her face.  
“Good girl,” he praised as he tangled his fingers in the rubicund tresses. “Good girl.”  
The Dowager Princess bid farewell to Corin’s nipples. Slothfully kissing, licking and biting down his chest, Ariel began to travel lower and lower until reaching his belly button and plunged her tongue straight into it.  
“Goddess,” Corin croaked whilst he tangled his tapered fingers in her hair.  
A tear seeped down his cheek.  
Ariel giggled, pleasurably swirling her pink tongue in torpid circles.  
Corin swallowed down a sob.  
“You’re perfect,” he breathed.  
Ariel heaved herself up, licking her lips.  
“Perfect …”  
“I’m not done yet,” Ariel whispered. She reached out; pushing tangled rubicund tresses over a shoulder.  
He shuddered.  
“What are you up to?”  
The Dowager Princess stealth fully slid backwards, sapphire blue eyes nearly black with arousal.  
“Something I’ve been wanting to do for a while,” she admitted, continuing to retreat down the bed, ignoring the subtle ache in her tightly bound tail. “So akimbo please.” 

OoOoOooo

Fellatio.  
That was what she wanted.  
“Goddess!” Corin panted. “Are you trying to kill me?”  
Wiping a hand across her mouth, Ariel beamed down at him.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she said as she worked on catching her breath.  
“You should …” he laughed, relaxing into the mattress. “This was actually better than last time.”  
Ariel smiled cherubically.  
“Keep going,” she murmured, picking up his cock and caressing it lightly with her fingertips. “I’m liking these compliments.”

OoO

Ariel was tiring now, her sweaty body strained as she fought to keep herself from toppling sideways, quite possibly biting off his penis in the process.  
Corin was having none of it.  
“Let it go now, love,” he told her, hoarse from yelling. “I’m spent.”  
While his tentacles gathered her up, Ariel growled softly in warning.  
He was getting a third orgasm whether he wanted it or not.  
Corin shook his head, trying not to laugh at her.  
“That’s very sweet of you and I’m by no means being ungrateful but it’s more than just likely I’m going to be in danger of losing my Willy if you keep this up. Please let it go,”  
Reluctantly, The Merwoman sluggishly slanted backwards, lips clumsily releasing his flaccid cock.  
“I wasn’t finished,” Ariel complained blearily, gripping the mattress just to stop herself from falling off the side.  
“Well I was, glutton.”  
Ariel snorted.  
“Light weight …”  
“Guts.”  
The Merwoman was about to offer a sarcastic retort. Her response turned into a gigantic yawn.  
“Sorry,” she apologised into her hand.  
“I rest my case,” Corin said. “Now hang on while I …” he tucked his limpid penis in. “Alright. C’mere darlin …”  
Corin proceeded to help Ariel into a position where she was no longer in danger of falling off the bed.  
Cuddling her affectionately to his chest, he nuzzled his nose into her neck.  
Ariel groaned woozily.  
“You still taste better than Eric did,” she mumbled tucking her head under his chin. . “I’ll take that as a compliment, shall I?” he asked, running his fingers up and down her back.  
Ariel smiled.  
“You should …” Looking over his shoulder, she frowned. “We’re floating? Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see in a moment. You’ll love it.” 

The rock pools.

Sitting behind Ariel, Corin ran a sponge over her shoulders, ridding her of the remnants of sweat, blood and wine.  
All the while, his intended was barely awake. Apart from the occasional intermittent noise to connote she was still in the land of the living, Ariel was oblivious most of the time therefore Corin had to be extra vigilant lest she hit her head and drown.  
This didn’t bother him in the slightest.  
Corin used his appendages to sponge himself down while in, almost, complete silence, rinsed away the dried black blood from underneath Ariel’s fingernails before moving onto her hair, massaging her scalp whilst she remained floating and quiescent. “How we feeling now, Little Queen?” he asked pushing Ariel’s soaked, heavy tresses behind a diminutive ear.  
“Mmm … Very sleepy …”  
His rosy mouth curved upwards into a fond smile.  
“I bet you are. Back to bed?”  
Ariel could barely nod her head.  
“Thank you,” she mumbled “…. I did love it ….”  
“I think it’s my turn to thank you, beautiful. Come on.” Corin gently scooped her up. “Let’s bring you back. I could use a kip myself to be honest.”

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

Ariel was dozing peacefully in his arms by the time they returned to their private chambers. After rubbing dry and combing out her hair then lastly checking her tail, Corin closed the clam lid over them and lay beside Ariel, covering them both with pelts before cocooning her with his arms, both of them with his tentacles.  
Ariel whined softly, pushing her cool nose against his chest. The tentacles covering her, practically from head to tail, rubbed her reassuringly.  
She did not stir again.  
Whilst his beloved slid into an even deeper slumber, her offspring bumped against Corin’s palm.  
He smiled, delighted.  
“Hello.”  
The Cecaelian tenderly stroked Ariel’s stomach back and forth, hoping he was touching her daughter’s head.  
“Not too long now,” he told the foetus in a low murmur. “I can’t wait to meet you, little one.”  
There was another nudge against his palm.  
He smiled again.  
“Yes … I love her too.” 

Ursula’s bedchambers

“It won’t be long now,” Ursula muttered to herself, floating in the centre of her chamber. “She’s wearing the shift …”  
Thanks to Cora.  
It pleased The Sea Witch that the bitch, who caused her almost the same amount of grief as Ariel had, would be the one to bring about Ariel’s undoing.  
It flowed like poetry.  
‘But you do realise that after all this … after those few short weeks, you will never see or speak to her again?’ a voice reminded in Ursula’s head. ‘She won’t just be lost to Corin … she’ll never be yours …. You do realise the gravity of the situation, do you not?’  
Of course Ursula understood it. It was almost ….  
A shame?  
Yes.  
A shame.  
Despite the grand pains the manipulative little ranga had put her through, Ursula had to admit, she would miss her from time to time.  
Ariel had become an exceptionally exquisite looking specimen. She would have made a fantastic pet had Corin not been so besotted and prone her feminine wiles.  
The Sea Witch shrugged.  
In the end it didn’t matter.  
Not really.  
In a few weeks’ time, she would be holding Ariel’s daughter in her arms and Corin would be head over heels in love with her all over again.

A dream

Ariel was disorientated and confused.  
‘What the …?’  
Blinking rapidly she spun around.  
“Hello?” Ariel called out. “Where-oh!”  
A distraught sobbing caught her attention.  
It was her other self. The Cecaelia was sitting in a corner, eight black tentacles trembling and coiled around her slender frame.  
“They’ve betrayed us,” she moaned into her hands.  
“Who?” Ariel asked, worry pinching at her forehead. “Who betrayed us? Tell me!”  
The Monarch shook her head dejectedly.  
“It doesn’t matter! It’s already too late! We’ve been betrayed! They said they loved us but they’ve changed their minds! We’re going to die again!”  
“Corin won’t let that happen!” Ariel protested ardently. “He loves us!”  
“Love isn’t enough. You of all people should know that!” The Queen snapped, watery beads of sorrow gliding down her cheeks. “They want us out of the way! We’ve lost too much time already!”  
“I can’t believe that,” Ariel whispered, shaking her head. “I won’t believe it! Whomever it is we’re fighting can be stopped. Tell me who it is and we might stand a chance!”  
The Queen stopped weeping and rose to her full height.  
“They are close,” she told Ariel, voice grave. “Where once was acceptance, greed and disloyalty dwells. Where once was admiration, jealously has taken over.”  
Ariel shivered.  
“You know of whom I speak,” her other self whispered coldly. “They will never rest until we are dead. They want revenge.”  
Ariel swallowed.  
“Corin …” she stumbled. “He can-I mean –I’m sure he could save us. We just need to-”  
“It’s too late!” The Cecaelia cut off fiercely. “He’s too late. We’re too late. Only Vorlorna can save us now.”  
“Well … can you go to her yourself? You can come to me, yes? Why can’t you find her?”  
“I can come to you because I am you! I am the fragments of your soul Vorlorna snatched away from the convertor. I am trying to reconnect us before it’s too late!”  
“So go to Vorlorna and help us!” Ariel yelled, frustrated. “Why is that so hard?”  
“Because you are still undecided. I cannot make the choice for you. That is yours alone.”

End of dream, Corin and Ariel’s bedchambers

After an extensive bout of coughing, Ariel sagged back into the bed.  
“I don’t understand this,” The Empress muttered, wiping saliva and vomit from Ariel’s mouth. “You were fine a few days ago.”  
“It’s just a fever,” Ariel mumbled woozily. “I’m alright.”  
“You shouldn’t have a fever of any kind!” Cora snapped. “Ursula, Morgana, I want you to cut into her arm and tail. We need to reintroduce poultices.”  
“No,” Ariel moaned. “Not again.”  
“The infection’s spread,” Cora told Ariel, mouth set in a tight, angry line. “This is much, much more serious than we had anticipated … So you have to fight this. You have to fight as hard as you can.”

A hallway

“Time?” Flotsam asked Jetsam.  
“Yup,” Jetsam agreed. “Time.”

OOO

Cora crouched down until she was on a face level with Flotsam and Jetsam.  
“Now,” she murmured. “You have something to tell me?” she asked.  
Jetsam blinked.  
“Don’t be shy,” The Empress cooed. “Just tell me everything you know.”

OoO

Later, Cora was leaning against a wall, face pale with dread.  
“Sorja,” she croaked. “Sorja.”  
This was far worse than any of them could have imagined.

Ariel and Corin’s chambers

“How are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine,” Ariel croaked as Corin approached the bed. “Just dandy.”  
“Liar,” he growled. “You’re not getting better.”  
Ariel groaned.  
“Corin …”  
Ignoring her, Corin perched by her tail.  
“You’re getting worse,” he muttered, stormy eyes roaming over the stomach-churning mess that was her tail.  
“The baby is fine,” Ariel promised, grimacing uncomfortably as she tried to sit up. “Shellsa put in a new shield not long ago and-”  
“Stuff the baby, look at yourself!” Corin snapped. “You’re dying!” His expression changed from anger to contrite when he saw Ariel cringe sharply.  
“I’m sorry,” Corin apologised. “I can’t stand this torture.”  
Ariel tried to shrug to show that she was indifferent.  
“Apology accepted,” she mumbled wearily. “You were only saying what everyone else is thinking. I understand.”  
“No you don’t understand,” Corin contradicted, shaking his head. “You cannot possibly understand. Ariel … If you die I will not be able to save you. None of us will see you for centuries! Poseidon does not welcome our kind into his haven.”  
He leapt from his spot, sitting beside her, grasping her face in his hands.  
“I want you to live,” Corin whispered fiercely. “I need you to live. You have to want to li-”  
Without any warning, he stiffened all over.  
“What is it?’ Ariel demanded fearfully. “What’s happened?”  
Like a wolf, Corin’s lips slowly peeled back to expose his white teeth.  
“Corin?”  
A terrible rumbling came out of his mouth, gradually turning into a guttural, savage snarl.  
“Corin?” Ariel cried, forcefully yanking her face out of his grasp. “What is it?”  
“Ursula and her little sister.” Corin spat.  
Ariel felt her blood turn to ice.  
“What?” she whispered.  
Corin glared at her.  
“Not their obligation to you that’s for certain.”  
Ariel recoiled.  
“What have they done?” she whispered, calling on every ounce of courage she possessed. “Tell me! What have they done?”  
Corin reached for her, grateful she did not pull away.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered into her hair. “I am so sorry.”  
As she watched the ribbons of black and blue insulate around them, The Merwoman felt a sickening sensation of impending kismet develop little by little within her belly.  
Something hot and wet on her neck tore Ariel away from her thoughts.  
Corin was crying.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry …”  
Biting down on her lip, she pressed her cheek against Corin’s chest, shivering as his hands and other limbs settled on her bare skin and began to caress her all over.  
“Don’t be sorry,” Ariel managed, trying to console them both. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”  
He shuddered against her and all around her.  
Ariel squeezed her eyes shut.  
What was she going to do?

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

Corin’s entire family, external and internal, were gathered around Ariel and Corin within moments. Cora and Sorja were the first to arrive, immediately sitting beside Ariel who had been given her own barricade of tentacles, courtesy of Corin who sat behind her, hands on her sides.  
“Poison?” Orion asked as he entered with Shellsa beside him, frowning both surprise and confusion. “You’re certain of this.”  
“Positive,” confirmed Sorja. He nodded to Flotsam and Jetsam. “Thanks to these two we’ve got proof.”  
“What was the plan?” Ariel asked.  
Cora licked her lips, hesitating.  
“Tell her,” Corin ordered.  
The Empress gave him a pleading look.  
“Corin-” she beseeched.  
He wasn’t having it.  
“I want you to tell her,” Corin ordered. “All of it.”  
“Please don’t ask me-”  
“Now.”  
“Tell me,” Ariel asked, her tone much kinder to Cora’s ears than her brother’s did. “Just tell me what they were going to do, Cora.”  
“They wanted to supplant you,” she revealed reluctantly, treading as carefully as she could. “Ursula would take your place; Raise the child as her own with Corin and Morgana by her side. The rest of us would be-we would become their play … their play things or, if we were lucky, culled off immediately.”  
Ariel could scarcely believe what she was hearing.  
No, no, no.  
“You wouldn’t let them …” she whispered. “Please tell me you wouldn’t have let them!”  
“They figured that.” Sorja answered, deciding to take over for his sister. “Notice how you’ve been improving then getting sicker and vice versa? They were hoping Corin would eventually pull away from you and you’d just slip away, so to speak. When it turned out you were building up immunity to the first poison, Ursula upped the ante and put a more effective toxin in your clothing. We don’t know how but it’s found its way into your bloodstream.”  
“I had a paper cut,” Ariel reflected, dazed. She giggled hysterically and corrected herself. “I mean. I got a papyrus cut …Yesterday … I-I didn’t think anything of it. It was so tiny …”  
“We should strip the place down.” Shellsa decided, fingers massaging her temples.  
“That’s a good idea,” Cora said. “The toxin was designed to contaminate everything it interacts with, We’ll start the strip now.”  
“We have a cryssstal ball ….” Jetsam hissed.  
“Proof,” Flotsam added. “Ssset in ssstone proof …”  
“Let me take Ariel to a pool,” Cora muttered tightly as she reached for Ariel.  
“Sterilising me can wait,” The Merwoman replied, tone just as tight. “I need to see this.”  
“You have to be-”  
“I need to see this first!” Ariel insisted adamantly. “Back off, alright? Just back off!”  
“Do what she says,” Corin muttered glacially. “She has a right, Cora.”

Ursula’s chambers

“Gimme five, sis!” Ursula crowed gleefully, holding her palm up for her sister to smack. “Soon the little Mermaid will be dead as a door nail and Corin and her child will be mine!”  
Morgana giggled, clapping her hands.  
“We’ll be sooo-”  
“Powerful,” Ursula finished.  
She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.  
“Yesssssssssssssssss,” The Sea Witch purred wantonly. “Victory is so close … I can almost smell it.”  
“Empress Morgana,” Morgana breathed, eyes shining with gluttony, pirouetting around the chamber. “Oh that does sound amazing!”

End of vision, Corin and Ariel’s chambers

“I want to be sick,” Ariel muttered, cupping a hand over her mouth.  
“Make sure neither Ursula or Morgana see you,” Cora muttered to Sorja and Shellsa whilst Ariel retched. “Then I want you to go out and find fresh parasites. We’ll need to act fast before the toxin reaches her brain.”  
“Understood.”  
“Where are they going?” Corin demanded, refusing to let Sorja pick Ariel up. “What the actual fuck is going on?”  
“We should tell him,” Shellsa told Cora, eyes flittering from her then back to Corin. “It’s not fair if he doesn’t know.”  
The Empress hissed through her teeth and clenched her fists.  
“Damn you, Shellsa!” she snarled.  
“Oi!” Sorja exclaimed.  
“Cora …” Corin growled warningly.  
“Cora, if your brother even thinks about the location in front of a weed I’ll thump the living daylights out of him,” Orion promised. “Just work with us, alright? You can’t expect to do everything on your own.”  
“Ummm hello?” Shellsa snipped incredulously. “Didn’t realise we weren’t helping?”  
The Empress huffed her frustration, her ebony tentacles curling into tight balls.  
“Nona’s,” she spat scathingly. “It’s the best place I can think of right now. She’s a self-confessed neat freak,”  
“She is actually,” Orion agreed.  
“We need Ariel somewhere more than considerably sterile, yes? Ursula nor Morgana aren’t due to examine her for six more hours and as far as we know, neither’s visited my daughter. This gives us time to do some damage control right under their noses.”  
“So move Ariel then clean out her system. What then?” Orion asked.  
“Isolate the sisters in The Presence Chamber.” Cora gave her eldest brother a cautionary look. “Don’t you dare spook either of them by letting them in on this!”  
Corin bared his teeth, growling softly.  
“I can bind Ursula and Morgana’s powers without them even realising it,” Shellsa said before a fight between the siblings could break out. “Sorja can take Ariel to Nona’s while I prepare the spell. I cast the spell an hour before the sisters arrive.”  
“Go!” Cora ordered, pushing the red head. “Be quick!”  
“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Shellsa muttered and darted off.  
“You two need to keep watching the sisters for us,” Sorja ordered the eels briskly. “Just watch. We don’t need anyone finding us out before we’re ready.”  
“On it,” the morays hissed and sped off.  
“She’s passed out,” Corin said muttered, letting his brother scoop up Ariel. “That might be a blessing.”  
“I’ll look after her,” The Emperor promised. “She’s going to be fine. They won’t get away with this, Corin.”  
“We have the upper hand,” Orion said as Sorja sped off with Ariel in tow. “That counts for something, doesn’t it?”  
“Ariel is dying as we speak,” Cora pointed out sullenly “Had we acted sooner we could have saved her by cutting off the tail.”  
“You could still do that though?” Orion asked. “Surely-”  
“The chances of her surviving are slim at best,” Cora told them out right. “Before this, Ursula and Morgana were feeding the contagion right under our noses. It’s pretty obvious we could be too late! The infection is not in her tail anymore, it’s in her bloodstream and will find its way into her brain within days. Her body isn’t strong enough to fight this and neither is the foetus. The baby needs at least two more weeks before it can be taken out of the womb and if we were to try to take it out now the stress may kill them both. Do you understand the gravity of the situation now or do I have to speak in Latin?”

Nona’s home, the main chamber

Nona was waiting for him when Corin arrived.  
“She’s had a bath and is sleeping soundly as we speak,” she told her uncle as he approached. “Sorja told me everything upon arrival. I’m so sorry …”  
“It’s not your fault,” Corin assured her wearily. “But it would help all of us if you could tell me if any of your novices have seen anything that could explain this?”  
Nona shook her head.  
“If only.” Miserable, she gestured helplessly. “Goddess I’m feeling so fucking blind right now, Corin.”  
“You’re not blind, Nona,” Corin assured quickly, grasping her arm and squeezing it. “If anyone’s going to be accused of blindness it was me.”  
Nona smiled weakly.  
“Thank you for your reassurance,” she mumbled. “Have you and Ariel decided on whether or not to keep the child? Forgive my directness but we’re moving so fast I had-”  
“I haven’t spoken to Ariel about the foetus,” Corin said a little more sharply than he would have liked.  
Nona bowed her head.  
“Forgive me,” she murmured. “You know why I had to ask. Given the circumstances, Ariel could survive if the foetus is terminated. Should she decide to go through with an abortion, my novices and I will need to know whom to send the soul to.”  
“I know, Nona,” Corin acknowledged unhappily. “And thank you for being upfront. I can’t tell you what Ariel will do until she tells me.” He decided to change the subject. “I have time before I have to deal with the sisters. I would like to spend it with Ariel. Preferably undisturbed.”  
“Have you been sterilised?” Nona asked. “I’m sorry,” she added, cheeks reddening. ”But I need to ask. My mother would have my hide if I didn’t. Unfortunately being a High Priestess does not protect me from a wrathful mother.”  
“It’s fine. I’m clean,” Corin assured, smirking faintly in amusement.  
The younger Cecaelia nodded.  
“Then wash your hands in the fountain, just for that bit extra. We can’t be too careful. You’ll find Ariel in the last chamber, the fifth hallway on the right. I’ll be out here should you need anything.”

Ariel’s chambers

“Oh Little Queen.”  
Ariel was beautiful in her dormancy. So beautiful one wouldn’t have realised she was deathly ill. And that falsehood was what truly gutted The Monarch. Washed and dried, his soul mate looked better than she had in days.  
She could have passed for an Angel.  
‘An Angel of death,’ Corin thought bitterly.  
Brushing the bloody tresses from Ariel’s neck, he was made fully aware of how close to death’s door his Angel was treading. There were parasites clinging to her throat, sucking out the mucus preventing her from breathing properly.  
Corin had no doubt that he would find more if he were so inclined to lift up her shift.  
“I can’t do this,” The Cecaelian Ruler whimpered, running his fingers up and down her pallid cheek.  
‘I can’t lose you. Not again …’  
‘She isn’t dead yet,” he reminded himself.  
There was still hope.  
He allowed himself a deep, shuddering exhale then slid into the bed, hugging Ariel from behind.  
“They are going to pay,” he seethed, clutching her to his chest. “I swear to you, they will pay.”

OoO

“Is it morning?”  
Corin groaned and pulled his eyes open, turning he found Ariel looking at him with tired blue eyes.  
“Not yet,” he replied. “How are you feeling, love?”  
Ariel winced.  
“I ache,” she admitted. “All over.”  
He stroked her cheek.  
“Not long now,” Corin promised. “The others are coming. We’ll sort this out and you’ll and the little one will be fine.”  
Ariel smiled weakly.  
“We know,” she mumbled then winced again. “Owwowow ….”  
“Shhh,” Corin murmured, “Do you need anything or do you want to go back to sleep?”  
“Mmm, not right now,” Ariel muttered as she tried to sit up. “I think she knows….”  
“Knows?” he echoed.  
Ariel sighed as she settled against the pillows. Looking down at her belly, she ran a hand over the bump then sighed again.  
“I might have to give her up.”  
“What gave you that idea, Little Queen?” Corin asked.  
“A feeling, Gut instinct.” Ariel shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. What matters is that from now on I get nothing but absolute honesty from everyone. Please don’t sugar coat anything.”  
“If I agree, will you eat something? Some broth?”  
“I’ll do a triple back flip if you want,” she pledged.  
Corin burst out laughing.

OOO

“It’s me or the baby, isn’t it?” Ariel asked Corin while he replaced her half-touched seaweed broth. “Just tell me. I don’t want to find out from anyone else.”  
Corin pinched the bridge of his nose, swearing under his breath.  
“The truth,” Ariel pushed. “Come on, Corin! Just tell me before the others get here, please.”  
“Ariel I’m hesitant to say anything because I have no idea what your situation is,” Corin told her frankly. “Nona told me we should be prepared to make a hard decision but that’s something every woman who is gravid should know. It could be that we have several options. It could be that we have only one. What I need you to do is decide for yourself what you want.”  
“And you’ll support me regardless?” Ariel asked, arching an eyebrow.  
“I want what you want.”  
“Corin you said “stuff the baby” to my face!” she reminded angrily. “I can’t just sweep that aside.”  
“I was scared when I said that,” Corin confessed readily. “And if you want brute honesty, here you go. I am still fucking terrified but I’m not going to force you into something you don’t want to do. We’re attached to this baby. We bonded with her. We can’t give her up unless we’ve thought and talked about it and right now is not the time to do either. We have to focus on stabilising you and dealing with the sisters. So let’s do that, yes? One thing at a time.”  
Seeing he was right, Ariel sighed and nodded.  
“We’ll do it your way,” she agreed unhappily.  
Corin wrapped his arms around her, cuddling gently.  
“Thank you, love,” he mumbled against her tousled red hair. 

OoO

Cora arrived little less than twenty minutes later. With a brisk “hello” and “how are you” was pushing potions down Ariel’s throat before the young Merwoman could blink, in adjacent to furiously ordering her brother to bathe with Orion, Shellsa and Sorja.  
“Not another one,” Ariel complained as the stopper of a brown potion was yanked off.  
“This is for me,” Cora replied tartly. “And stop complaining. In a few hours you’ll be back in your old chambers, no need to thank me.”  
Ariel squirmed uncomfortably.  
“I think I need to be sick,” she mumbled.  
Cora immediately grabbed a bowl. Sitting beside Ariel, she held it under the younger woman’s gaping mouth.  
“That’s it. Let it all out,” The Empress coaxed while Ariel chundered.  
Ariel groaned as she sat up too tired to even wipe her own mouth.  
“I can’t even keep a simple broth down,” she whimpered miserably.  
“No, actually you did keep it down,” Cora contradicted. “You pushed out the toxin. Good work, Ariel.”  
The Dowager Princess was amazed.  
“You mean …”  
Cora touched a finger to her lips.  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” she cautioned. “You didn’t push out the nutrients. That’s a good thing, but you are still very, very weak. Your immune system was close to stopping. We have to be careful.”  
“Where did Ursula get the poison from?” Ariel asked, letting Cora wash her face.  
“The morays told me she made it,” Corin’s sister replied. “The ingredients are easy to find.” She reached for another bowl and a white cube. “Chew on this then spit. I love you, Ariel, but right now your breath is something shocking.”

OoO

Corin had made a beeline for Ariel’s chambers the moment he was given another “all clear” from his niece.  
“You smell amazing,” Ariel laughed as he coiled around her, hands running through her hair.  
“You smell good enough to eat,” he replied as he nuzzled her.  
“Oh no, just no,” Cora protested, her nose wrinkled in disgust. “Could you at least wait till we’re done?”  
“Sorry,” Ariel apologised, blushing.  
“We’ll behave,” Corin added, trying not to laugh.  
Unimpressed, The Empress scowled.  
“I don’t believe you but thanking both of you nevertheless,” she said crisply. “Shellsa and the others will be here in a few minutes.”  
“Thank you for letting us know. We’ll do our best to contain ourselves,” Corin snickered, pulling Ariel onto his lap.  
“We’ll certainly try,” Ariel added, giggling as he cuddled her.  
Cora rolled her eyes.  
“I need another adult in here,” she grumbled as she bounded out of the chamber. 

oOo

When Cora returned with Nona, Orion and Sorja, she did not miss the change in Ariel and Corin’s demeanour.  
The pair were no longer as they had been when she left, laughing and joking, but they weren’t fighting either. They were clinging to each other as though …  
Someone was going to die.  
Cora felt her blood chill then warm up.  
No one, if she had anything to say about it, was going to die. 

OoO

“Ursula and Morgana are waiting in The Presence Chamber,” Shellsa announced upon arrival. “They have no absolutely idea of what’s going on,” she beamed triumphantly. “They haven’t even realised I’ve bound their powers!”  
Cora clapped her on the back.  
“Well done,” she praised.  
“What’s going to happen?” Ariel asked whilst leaning against Corin’s chest. “After you’ve imprisoned them?”  
“They’re going to get what they deserve,” Corin told her evenly.  
The Merwoman frowned.  
‘They are close … Where once acceptance, greed was and disloyalty dwells. Where once was admiration, jealously has taken over … You know of whom I speak … They will never rest until we are dead. They want revenge …’  
“At least give them a chance to speak,” she suggested.  
Everyone around Ariel did a double take.  
“You can’t just get rid of them,” she maintained quickly before someone could accuse her of losing it. “That’s not right.”  
“What would you have us do?” Corin demanded incredulously. “Let it be?”  
Ariel shook her head.  
“No … Just don’t kill them. Death won’t be enough.”  
Sorja’s boyish face suddenly brightened with intrigue.  
“An idea?” he asked.  
“I do have one,” she admitted cautiously. “But I want to hear them speak before I can tell any of you about it.”  
Corin bridled at this.  
“You are not going anywhere near-”  
“Oh yes I am!” Ariel insisted hotly as she glared right up at him. “I don’t care what you think. I am going to be by your side when you leave this room whether you like it or not!”  
Corin’s lips peeled back into a forewarning snarl.  
“Sterilise the chamber. Tell Ursula and Morgana you are going to put me on display,” she pressed.  
“No …” he growled.  
“Parade me in front of them. Show them you’re unhappy with their efforts!”  
“No!”  
Too late. Ariel had the bit between her teeth and she wasn’t giving it up for anyone.  
“Yes!” she contradicted boldly, “Like I said, whether you like it or not!”  
Sorja did nothing to hide his pleasure at seeing his elder brother being bossed around. Cora and Nona put a hand into their mouths, trying to stifle their giggles.  
Orion and Shellsa burst out laughing.  
Glaring wrathfully at their audience, Corin turned to Ariel, giving her a look of severe annoyance.  
“Wench!” he growled as a caveat.  
The Dowager Princess shrugged.  
“I know. But you love me anyway.”  
Corin nearly bared his teeth at her.  
“Fine!” he snapped, giving in. “Fine, just-fine!”  
Ariel smiled.  
“Thank you,” she told him primly.  
“Don’t thank me yet,” Corin growled. “You can attend but you do not speak unless spoken to or to say you want to return to this chamber. Am I understood?”  
Ariel bobbed her head up and down.  
“Perfectly.”

OOO

The chamber was ready. The sisters were still waiting.  
“Let’s get this over with,” Sorja suggested. “Ursula and Morgana are bound to become sus if we keep them waiting any longer.”  
“Let’s,” Shellsa agreed.  
As soon as the others had left, Ariel slumped against Corin, exhausted.  
“Give me a minute?” she panted.  
He wiped her fringe out of her eyes.  
“See what happens when we argue?” he teased weakly. “You’re fucking knackered.”  
“Ha, ha and ha,” she mumbled.  
Corin pressed his lips to the top of her head.  
“I need to have a word with Orion,” he tucked her in. “Rest your eyes for a bit I’ll wake you.”  
“Do I send for the guard?” Orion asked as Corin slid out of the bed. “She’s very weak.”  
“No. We do this quietly.”  
It went without saying.  
What if Ursula or Morgana were to decide “to Hell with it” and try to attack Ariel? With so few to defend The Dowager Princess, wouldn’t she be easy prey?  
“The fewer in attendance the better,” Corin continue, leaving Ariel’s side to float beside Orion. “Spooking the sisters isn’t the goal here, Orion. Containing them is. Now if you don’t mind, whisper. Ariel still has thirty seconds left.”  
Orion nodded.  
“Cora believes they’ve sided with Merjorca,” he mentioned. “Do you think that’s possible?”  
Corin folded his arms across his chest.  
“After learning what I have today, I think anything is possible,” he replied. “We should all pray that never happens.”  
“And if it does?” Orion pressed ardently. “What then?”  
“Then we’ll all have a fight on our hands,” Corin stressed. He looked to Ariel. “Especially her.”  
“I don’t like the idea of being a sitting duck, Corin” Orion hissed.  
“Neither do I,” his brother in law admitted. “But look at it this way. We’ve been sitting ducks before. If we have to fight, we have to fight. I for one am going down roaring and giving Merjorca and her lot the finger as I go.”  
“Well ….” Orion licked his lips. “If that’s the way it’s going to be, you can count me in.”

The Presence Chamber

“Have a look at my betrothed,” Corin invited the sisters whilst taking his place beside Ariel.  
Thinking nothing of it, Ursula and Morgana obeyed.  
Morgana was ill at ease.  
Why was Corin allowing this? Had The Dowager Princess badgered him into letting her out of her enclosure?  
Something was not right ….  
Her sister, on the other hand was completely deaf to Morgana’s apprehension. On the other side of her face, Ursula couldn’t have been happier. The result was very promising indeed. The little whore could barely look them in the eye.  
“She’s getting worse,” The Cecaelian Ruler stated icily, tearing both sisters from her observation.  
Puzzled, Ursula looked from Corin to Ariel.  
“You are certain?” she then dared to ask. “She looks fine to me. Then again, Angelfish here has always been a skinny girl.”  
Corin’s teeth bared ever so slightly.  
“My betrothed is dying.”  
Ursula put a hand over her heart.  
“Corin, I am so sorry,” she gushed. “Sweetcakes here obviously isn’t as strong as we hoped. I-”  
“You assured us they would be safe!” Corin thundered, pounding his fist against the armrest of his throne. “Your plan has failed!”  
Morgana felt queer.  
‘Our plan has failed?’ she questioned worriedly, fighting to keep her countenance blank. ‘Ursie? Ursie? What do we do?’  
“It’s protecting the foetus!” Ursula argued hotly, ignoring Morgana. “Isn’t that important?”  
All of a sudden, there was a cacophony of outraged snarls and hisses from all corners of the chamber. Even Morgana reeled backwards.  
“You were supposed to save them both, Witch!” Sorja barked, floating beside his brother. “Don’t forget whom you’re speaking to.”  
Ursula dramatically slumped her shoulders in defeat.  
“We will make another potion,” she avowed, fighting to keep the volcanic fury out of her voice. “A stronger one.”  
“Don’t bother,” Corin told her stiffly.  
The beautiful Witch’s head could not have shot up fast enough.  
“What?” she demanded.  
“We’ve decided on a new course of action,” Cora added, gliding forth so she could float on Ariel’s right side. “Your services are no longer required.”  
“What?” both Witches exploded in unison.  
The Empress was a little smug.  
“And neither is your presence.”  
“We’re the only ones who know how to protect this baby!” Ursula insisted passionately, refusing to believe what she was hearing.  
“You are the only ones who would dare poison my mate!” Corin bellowed ferociously.  
The Cecaelia flinched.  
“Oh don’t look so surprised you stupid woman!” Cora sneered scornfully. “You’ve been found out!”  
At this moment Ariel raised her head, looking directly at them.  
No, no … she looked directly into them.  
Ursula flinched again, her teeth peeled backwards.  
The ranga was stronger then she’d assumed.  
‘I’m going to live,’ Ariel promised tauntingly, a thin smile on her near colourless lips. ‘I am going to live!’  
Guards appeared from all sides, seizing their arms and tentacles.  
“No,” Morgana whimpered brokenly as she slid to the floor. “No, no … Goddess no …”  
Ursula was dumbfounded.  
“H-how?” she managed to stammer, stunning face white and gaping  
“You’ll find out when we’re ready to tell you,” Orion promised.  
Corin rose from his throne, taking Ariel with him.  
“We have a punishment or two to discuss,” he told the others. “Shall we?”  
“Let’s,” Cora agreed amiably, linking her arm with Orion’s. “Ta, ta, my dears!”  
“Come with us please.” The guard closest to Ursula requested.  
The Witch was about to tell the sentinel where to go when she got a good look at his eyes.  
They were maroon.  
She swallowed thickly.  
“Lead the way,” Ursula invited.  
“Oh what are we going to do?” Morgana sobbed as they were escorted out of the chamber. “Goddess help us! What are we going to do!”

OoO

“Are we ready?” Corin asked.  
The Cecaelian’s behind him nodded.  
The Monarch looked to Ariel floating beside him, her arm linked with his.  
“And you?” he asked. “Are you sure this is what you want?”  
The Merwoman nodded mutely, staring straight ahead.  
Corin tilted his head heavenwards and sighed.  
“Better bring em back then,” he murmured.

oOoO

“Before we commence with the formalities, I suppose you want to know who dobbed you in?” Sorja asked the sisters jovially.  
“Who was it?” Morgana asked nervously.  
When Flotsam and Jetsam casually floated into the chamber Ursula thought little of their presence till Cora placed a kiss on both of their snouts.  
“Traitors?” she whispered, mortified. “Trai-Traitors …” her voice rose into a giant bellow. “Traitors! Good for nothing traitors!”  
“They just didn’t want to be on the losing side,” Sorja taunted mischievously.  
“And will remain under our protection,” Corin added. “They’ve proven their loyalty.”  
“My loyalty has never withered!” Ursula screamed.  
“Nor mine!” Morgana cried.  
“That is not true is it?” Sorja cut off furiously. “Killing your future Queen, taking her place on the throne. Claiming her daughter as your own. Murdering Triton. Forcing my brother to love you … Goddess in her haven ….” he gave The Cecaelia’s a look of the purest abhorrence. “You are foul.”  
“We found the potions during the search of your chambers, sisters. Flotsam and his twin led us straight to them. We’re all aware of your real thoughts,” Corin told them harshly. “You should have treaded more carefully.”  
“Bastards!” Ursula hollered. “Cretins! Infidels! Traitors!”  
“Squirm all you like. You’ll both be punished for your crimes against us,” Cora promised darkly. Unable to help himself, she smiled arrogantly at Ursula. “Life is sweet when wrongs are put right, isn’t it?” she sneered.  
Seething with rage, Ursula snarled and bashed her tentacles against the floor, spitting ink and swelling.  
Guards grabbed hold of the Witches’ tentacles, holding the women still.  
Satisfied, Corin nodded to his brother.  
“Tell them about punishment number one?” he asked.  
“Th-there’s going to be m-more than one punishment?” Morgana whimpered into her knuckles. “Goddess help us!”  
“I don’t think The Goddess would want to help those who plotted to kill her favourite child, Morgana,” Shellsa hissed. “Or were you hoping she’d adopt you?”  
“She adopted you, ginger minge!” Morgana snapped.  
“Maybe because she knew I wasn’t a backstabbing whore!” Shellsa swiped back.  
“Enough!” Cora commanded. “As entertaining as this has been, we’ve tarried long enough. Shellsa, do it now.”  
With a look of grim determination on her face, Sorja’s mate hurled a glowing turquoise ball at the sisters.  
“No!” Morgana wailed as the lustrous ball turned into a seemingly claustrophobic enclosure. “No! No! No!”  
“Oh shut up!” Ursula snapped at her sister. “Bawling won’t help you.”  
Satisfied, Shellsa swam over to wait beside Sorja.  
“Make em ugly,” she whispered to Cora as she floated past.  
The Empress smirked.  
“Gladly.”  
Closing her eyes, she began mutter.  
Rapidly, the sister’s began to change, to age. Ursula became the fat crone Ariel had always feared whilst Morgana was returned to her wart ridden and skinny self.  
As soon as the transformation was complete, all was quiet.  
The Witches took in their appearances in abject horror.  
“That was Ariel’s idea,” Shellsa informed, her sweet voice shattering the silence.  
“The rest are hers as well,” Sorja added cheerfully. “Just need some fine tuning but we’re sure you’ll enjoy them, ladies.”  
Ursula slowly fixed her oily gaze upon Ariel.  
“Pretty soon you are going to wish you were dead, Angelfish,” she purred, the malice dripping from her lips like raindrops from a rooftop. “That’s a promise.”  
Leaning athwart, Corin put a protective arm around Ariel’s shoulders.  
“Leave her alone,” he warned.  
Cora, Orion, Shellsa and Sorja moved in front of the pair, acting as shields.  
“Nothing can save you now, little Princess,” Ursula continued gloatingly. “They’ll save your dear infant and leave you to rot. They know they can’t possibly save both of you. You’re simply too fragile.”  
“No,” Ariel breathed.  
“Silence!” Sorja barked.  
“And then Corin will wish he could come crawling back to me,” Ursula cackled.  
“Get them out of here!” Corin roared.  
The sisters and their cage vanished, leaving only a spray of bubbles in their wake.  
Swiftly, Corin swept Ariel off her throne, promptly carrying her back to their chambers, the others right behind them.

A hallway

“Me or the baby,” Ariel whispered, cold white cheek pressed against Corin’s chest. “That’s the choice.”  
“It won’t come to that,” Corin promised as he sped through hallway after hallway. “I won’t allow it.” 

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

“Me or the baby,” Ariel said again whilst Corin lowered her onto the sponge bed. “Me or the baby …”  
“She’s in shock,” Cora muttered as she drew the pelts over Ariel. “We need parasites and hot fluids now.”  
“On it!” Shellsa said and sped off.  
“What do you want us to do?” Sorja asked, inclining his head to Orion.  
Cora bit her lip.  
“Look after him,” she told them wearily. “I have to focus entirely on Ariel and the baby. You need to help Corin. He’s going to need someone to lean on.”

OoOo

Corin had retreated to a corner. Pacing back and forth, he berated himself for allowing Ariel to interact with The Witch.  
Corin felt a sob well up from his chest to his throat.  
‘Think!’ he ordered himself, swallowing it down. ‘You have to think!’  
“How is Sobe?” he asked his brother.  
“She’s fine,” The Emperor replied, frowning. “Why do you ask?”  
“We don’t have a midwife to help. You told me she’s fine. We can-”  
“We don’t need a midwife, Corin,” Cora interjected coolly from over her shoulder. “Shellsa and I know what to do.”  
“Three heads are better than two!” Corin insisted. “Go and find Sobe. If she agrees, chuck her into a pool then bring her here.”  
“Corin!”  
“Just do it!” he barked. 

End of part 4


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then I’m ready … I don’t know when, if, I’ll see you again.” Ariel swallowed hard. “I’m grateful for everything you and everyone else have done for me.”  
> The deity smiled warmly and kissed Ariel’s forehead.  
> “Be happy.”

The Cecaelian Realm. Corin and Ariel’s chambers

“Hello Sobe,” Corin greeted as soon as The Cecaelia floated into the chamber. “Thank you for coming at such short notice.”  
“I’m not due to start working for another fortnight, Corin,” Sobe stressed, unable to take her eyes off Ariel.  
“We just want options, that’s all,” The Monarch placated. “Just have a look. That’s all I’m asking.”  
Sobe inhaled then exhaled slowly.  
“Let me see her and then we’ll talk,” she murmured. 

OoO

“I want the closest chamber to this one, faeces, urine and amniotic fluid samples. I want quills, inkpots, bare scrolls, everything you have on midwifery. Unless you’re watching the sisters, I want everyone in here to assist me; finally, we have to work together. That means no arguing. The Dowager Princess comes first and our squabbles second. Understood?”  
“Yes,” the group before Sobe replied tersely.  
“Get what I’ve asked for and we’ll discuss our next move when you come back. Right. Next. Cora, Sorja and Corin. Who’s looking after the court?”  
“We’re taking shifts,” Cora replied.  
“And do the need to know, know about this?” Sobe asked.  
“They do.”  
“Who’s looking after the sisters?”  
“The guards and I are handling it,” Orion answered.  
The midwife nodded.  
“Very good … I’m going to have a chat with Ariel. Just us. Comprehend? Of course you do. We’re all adults here. Now go and do what I’ve asked. Be quick about it!”

oOo

“You can ask me a question, Cora. I don’t bite,” Sobe said as she scrubbed up and down her arms.  
“You said you wanted to speak with me?”  
“Yes I most certainly did,” The Cecaelia confirmed brightly. “You were overseeing the sisters before this whole thing went to shit, yes? And no, not accusing you of any incompetence.”  
Cora’s black eyebrows arched.  
“Oh?”  
“I have no interest in replacing you. The reason why I’ve asked you over here is that I intend to learn from you. I’ve been trapped in the wrong body for quite some time and we’ve advanced so much. It’s fair to say I feel out of my depth.”  
“If I may be so bold …”  
“Yes?”  
“If that’s the case, why did you accept this task?”  
Sobe shrugged.  
“I feel I owe you,” she explained candidly. “You found me, brought me back. I want to do what I can to help.”

OoO

Hovering over Ariel, Corin wiped the red tangles from her eyes.  
She reached for his hand.  
“Mmmm, hello,” she murmured sleepily.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Corin ….”  
“Sorja, just give me a moment!” The Monarch snapped, making Ariel jump. “I’m trying to think!”  
“What is it?” The Merwoman asked, looking from Corin to his brother.  
“Just Sorja’s nerves getting the better of him,” Cora explained, giving her sibling a sour look.  
Fingers entwined with Ariel’s, Corin bowed his head, breathing deeply, his eyes closed.  
“It will be fine,” he whispered almost to himself. “They won’t get away with this.”  
“I need you to clean the instruments again,” Sobe instructed Shellsa. “Take Sorja with you. We’re going to remove the tail tonight.”  
The younger Cecaelia looked from Sobe to Corin and Ariel.  
“And what about them?” she asked.  
“Right now the best thing is to leave them alone.”

A chamber

“There might be another way out of this,” Sorja told Sobe, Cora and Shellsa.  
“I’m all ears,” the midwife said, leaning against a wall. “Shoot Sorja.”  
“Well … We could put Ariel into a healthy body.”  
Sobe frowned. Cora hissed softly.  
“What? Kill one of our own?” Shellsa demanded, openly disgusted.  
“This is Ariel we’re talking about!” The Emperor defended quickly. “A lot of people would gladly die for her.”  
“No, just no,” Sobe muttered as she shook her head.  
“I think that’s barbaric, Sorja,” Shellsa snapped angrily. “Barbaric and fanatical.”  
“Well what else do you suggest we do?” her mate demanded incredulously, smacking his palm against a pillar. “We’re running out of time. Cutting off Ariel’s tail and cleansing the blood can only do so much!”  
Orion, thankfully, saved everyone from a screaming match.  
“Bit frosty in here,” the silver haired Cecaelian remarked, floating towards the group.  
“Different opinions,” Sobe offered wryly. “What do you have for us, Orion?”  
“News. Morgana’s divulged the ingredients of the poison. Cracked pretty quickly actually.”  
“Excellent! Give em here and I’ll see what I can come up with …”  
“Hang on a minute!” Shellsa protested. “I’m missing something. When you say Morgana cracked pretty quickly are you saying you-?”  
“Please don’t start Shellsa,” Cora growled through clenched teeth.  
“Cora!” Sorja cried, aghast.  
“You’re actually admitting to-You tortured her?” Shellsa demanded, ignoring her mate and his sister.  
“Only a little,” Orion replied evenly. “Just a round with electric eels.”  
Shellsa’s peach toned face became a little green.  
“Orion … First Sorja suggests that we kill one of our own so Ariel can inhabit their body. Now we’re torturing people! We’re acting like them, don’t you see?”

OOO

The tail had been removed and to everyone’s dismay, the odds were not in their favour.  
“Damn,” Cora whispered. “Damn, damn and damn!”  
“The lavender bitch was right,” Shellsa seethed.  
“Why not abort the foetus? “ Sorja asked.  
“Oh Goddess!” his mate yelled. “Sorja!”  
“We’re trying to avoid that,” Sobe muttered sullenly. “Shellsa, go have a breather somewhere that isn’t here please.”  
“What?” the auburn haired beauty cried.  
“You heard me! I need calm people in here and right now you’re not one of them!”  
“Just humour me. There’s every chance Ariel will be able to have children once her body’s changed?” Sorja asked whilst Shellsa stormed off. “Doesn’t Ariel stand a better chance if we only have to concentrate on one rather than two?”  
“Yes, she does have better odds,” Cora admitted unhappily. “But the difficulty is convincing Ariel and Corin to do it. Ariel’s become attached to this child. So has Corin. We support abortion here but we cannot terminate a pregnancy unless the mother willingly consents.”  
“But we can do it right now. Quickly and painlessly. No one will suffer. If we just explain to Corin that-”  
“Corin won’t change Ariel’s mind for us, Sorja. He wants what Ariel wants,” Cora reminded gently, hating the angst in her sibling eyes. “We’ll just have to keep our minds open and find a way to help both mother and child.”  
Sorja was at a loss.  
“She can’t die on us,” he croaked.  
Sobe decided to step in.  
“Everyone needs to have a breather. The young lady here is sleeping and safe for now. Go on. There’s nothing more to be done but wait and rest.”

The, Presence Chamber

A week later, Corin and Ariel waited for the sister’s to be brought into the chamber yet again.  
Ill at ease, The Dowager Princess fidgeted with her betrothal necklace as she waited beside Corin.  
“They’re coming,” The Monarch told her, not missing her fidgeting.  
She nodded.  
“Good.”  
Corin reached for her hand, squeezing it.  
“It’s alright,” he told her. “They won’t hurt you.”  
Ariel nodded again.  
“I know,” she answered.  
It was not long before the glimmering cages appeared before them.  
Ariel had half expected either of the sisters to be in a rage. On the contrary, they were still and they were silent.  
Morgana seemed the worst off of the pair. Her eyes were red rimmed. Her body was covered in red welts. Her white, grey and purple hair was in vast disarray whereas Ursula was calm. Her slimy eyes lethargically floated from one individual to another, never lingering, just wondering.  
“Ursula and Morgana,” Sorja addressed sombrely. “For attempted murder and sedition, the remainder of your final punishment will be severe.”  
“Thought as much,” Ursula grumbled to Morgana. “These people are never dull.”  
“It has been decided by The Royal Family that you are to be stripped of your powers then taken to the surface before the rise of the next full moon where you will live as human women.”  
“We get to live?” Morgana stammered, disbelievingly.  
Sorja dipped his head slightly.  
“By request of The Dowager Princess, yes, we are letting you live.”  
“Awww … Ariel’s just such a wee softie,” Ursula leered. “Lil sweet cakes here’s gonna make a swell Queen if she gets to live!”  
Cora bared her teeth.  
“Shut your mouth!” she spat, tentacles bristling.  
“And when we die?” Ursula asked, ignoring The Empress.  
“You won’t,” Corin told her indifferently. “You had your second chance and you failed. We cannot allow you into the haven, you’re far too dangerous. Therefore, you’ll remain in the human world as immortals rendered completely powerless.”  
“No!” Morgana screeched. “No, you can’t! I was bullied into this! You have to believe me!”  
“That’s a lie!” Ursula bellowed, eyes red ringed and blazing. “That’s a scabby falsehood! The fucking bitch is lying!”  
“Take them away,” Corin ordered dryly, reaching for Ariel.  
He had heard enough.

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

“Should I give her up?”  
Corin had been dozing when Ariel spoke.  
“Say that again, please,” he mumbled as he sat up, frowning sleepily.  
“Should I give her up?” Ariel repeated. “I want to know what you think. Be honest with me.”  
Corin groaned, pinching the ridge of his nose.  
“I can’t tell you what to do, Ariel,” he answered tersely. “That wouldn’t be fair.”  
“Please,” she pressed in earnest. “What’s not fair is dying. What’s not fair is having to choose to live and ask myself “what if this and what if that” for the rest of my life. You understand that, don’t you?”  
“Ariel. I will not tell you what to do.”  
“Then tell me what you would do if you were me? Just give me that, Corin.”  
Huffing, The Cecaelian cradled the back of his head under his arms.  
“I’d do exactly what you’re doing now,” he said finally.  
Ariel was surprised to say the least.  
“Exactly?” she asked.  
“Exactly. Others may call you mad but I think you’re determined. This little one could have left anytime she wanted but she hasn’t. She’s stayed with us. That has to count for something.”  
Ariel stroked a hand down her belly.  
“I thought you were going to ask me to give her up,” she admitted. “Before we found out about the poison.”  
“I was tempted,” Corin confessed reluctantly. “You’re slipping away. You have no idea of how much that terrifies me.”  
Wanting to try to comfort him, Ariel reached for his hand.  
“I don’t want to terrify you,” she said wanly. “I don’t want to terrify anyone.”

The Dungeons, Ursula’s cell

“You look like shit.”  
Hunched over and pouting, The Sea Witch was anything but seductive.  
“Why thank you, Your Majesty,” she replied sardonically. “What can I do for you? Then again, bah! As if I haven’t done enough already, bah!”  
“Answer a simple question for me. How does it feel to know all your efforts have been proven fruitless?”  
Ursula leaned back, folding her hefty arms across her none too amply proportioned chest.  
“I’ll answer that with another question. How does it feel to know you’re bedding a lying, conniving whore when you and I could have had happiness beyond measure?”  
Rocking backwards, Corin bellowed with laughter.  
“Oh that’s good-That’s a good one!” he sobbed, shuddering.  
“I’m thrilled,” Ursula growled.  
“You really think you and I could have been happy?” The Monarch chuckled, ribs aching. “Goddess … you really have lost the plot, haven’t you?”  
“And you think the little red haired lying in your bed can make you happy?” Ursula parried. “She’s dying! I’m alive!”  
Corin immediately stopped laughing. Straightening himself, he gave The Witch a look of the utmost smugness.  
“Actually, Ariel’s doing nothing of the sort,” Corin contradicted. “Not anymore. See Ursula, not too long ago we put an incision on Ariel’s belly. Instead of the baby receiving nutrients from Ariel, we feed it via parasite. Change the parasite every twenty-four hours. That way my girl builds her strength back up and we keep her daughter alive. It’s a win, win for all of us.”  
“Well …. Damn …” Ursula hissed.  
“I’ll leave you with that image, shall I?” Corin asked cheerfully. “Good evening, Ursula.”  
He turned his back on her.  
Ursula’s grey eyes narrowed.  
She wasn’t going to let him get away with that!  
“When you take the old Ariel as your mate are you going to break her spine like you did mine when we mated?”  
To her annoyance, The Alpha Male of her species wasn’t even ruffled.  
Well … give her time.  
“For the record?” Corin asked, facing her cell again.  
Ursula nodded.  
“Yes please.”  
“Ariel wasn’t, isn’t, into that kind of foreplay,” he told her frankly “What’s more, neither was I. That was all you. You forget, Ursula, as always, when I was with you I was grieving over my soul mate. Again I thank you for being accommodating but you and I will never happen ever again.”  
The lavender Cecaelia scowled.  
“I heard something being murmured amongst the guards,” she added as Corin made another attempt to leave. “I was going to be The Blood Soaked Princess’s first foray back into corporal punishment. Lucky me.”  
Corin nodded, folding his hands over his chest.  
“You’re right. We did discuss it at length but we want you and your sister out of here sooner rather than later. So we’ll all have to forgo that pleasure.”  
“Or … You’re just worried the old Ariel will want me as badly as that sickly little Mermaid does.”  
It was Corin’s turn to scowl.  
“Beg yours?”  
It was Ursula’s turn to smirk.  
“You cannot deny the look she gave me in my old lair. Sweetcakes wasn’t just in awe of me for a split second. She wanted me all for herself.”  
Corin couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“You’re delusional,” he scoffed as he backed away. “Goodbye Ursula. Good fucking bye.”  
As The Monarch left, Ursula smiled to herself.  
“I struck a nerve,” she purred to herself.

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

Corin was decidedly unnerved when he returned to Ariel that evening. Ursula’s oily claims and sarcastic retorts rolled around in his mind making him coltish.  
‘She’s playing you for a fool,’ The Cecaelian berated himself as he paced near the clam bed. ‘Goddess, you had it coming! You knew it was a bad idea to go to her in the first place!’  
But he had. His reason being … He had wanted to gloat.  
‘That’s where arrogance gets you …’  
The lavender bitch had hit him where she knew she could hurt him.  
Ariel.  
Tired and cranky, Corin ran a hand over his eyes, through his already finger raked hair.  
‘Ariel never wanted Ursula,’ he told himself, sitting beside The Merwoman’s dormant form. ‘She was terrified the whole time. I saw Ariel’s face-We all saw Ariel’s face …. She was petrified.’  
Ursula gliding past a clearly awe struck Ariel, tentacles casually caressing her shoulder and hair.  
Corin felt his lips peel backwards, exposing his teeth, a snarl throbbing in his gullet.  
Ariel moaned sleepily, curling into herself.  
The Monarch sighed.  
“Sorry love,” he murmured.  
Corin couldn’t tell what upset him more. Ursula implying Ariel was returning to a now abusive lover or Ursula hinting that this Ariel had felt more than just dread when dealing with her inside her Leviathan.  
‘Look at this realistically!’ his conscience ordered. ‘You weren’t yourself when you were with her. You were grieving, angry and drunk! You can punish yourself all you like by admitting over and over again that you did shag Ursula out of your own free will but that’s all you “knowingly” did. You shagged Ursula. You didn’t do anything she didn’t want you to! She violated you! She manipulated you into mating her. You can’t let her control you like this!’  
But … But why did he feel like he had knowingly beaten Ursula till she was black and blue out of hatred?  
‘You idiot!’ his conscience sneered. ‘You’re feeling exactly what she wants you to feel!’  
Corin closed his eyes and took a deep, deep breath. Opening them, he felt better. Not completely healed but better.  
Lying behind Ariel, Corin wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck. She stirred but didn’t wake. Her child, however, gave his hand a few pointed nudges as though it wanted to tell him off.  
“Hush, little one,” Corin murmured. “Mother here needs rest not stress.”  
There was a final nudge, gentle this time.  
The Cecaelian smiled faintly.  
“Thank you, chit,” he whispered.  
‘It doesn’t matter anymore,’ Corin decided finally, kissing Ariel’s collarbone. ‘None of it … We’re all exactly where we need to be …’

The Dungeons, Ursula’s cell

Yep!  
She had been right.  
She had struck a nerve.  
Ursula could smell Corin’s anxiety from her cell.  
Her sense of smell had always been spectacular.  
Goddess! If that bastard weren’t so perfect for her she would have called him a pliant fool.  
But Ursula had to be honest, Corin was anything but pliant. Aside from an actual deity Corin was the epitome of power. A living Trident. Only folding to her whims after she had drugged his wine thus making the stubborn mule nicely biddable.  
Her seduction of him had been a clumsy snatch for his throne and an even clumsier attempt of snatching Corin by impromptu impregnation.  
Not one of her finest schemes. Then again, it had made him squirm deliciously.  
‘But the ranga got him in the end …’  
Ursula scowled.  
“Yesss …” she hissed bitterly. “The little bitch always gets her way, doesn’t she?”  
Then Ursula had an idea.  
Smiling to herself, she shrouded her large body in tentacles and began to meditate.

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

Another week had come and gone since Ariel had last seen Ursula and Morgana. The Dowager Princess was feeling much better, as a result, optimistic about her future and that of her unborn daughter’s. Her tail had grown back and despite it being nowhere near as strong as it used to be it was strong enough to get her to the gardens or to the rock pools and back.  
Ariel made the journey to and fro with an entourage usually consisting of two guards then either Sobe, Corin, Cora or Sorja. She insisted on spending at least an hour in a pool or reading in the gardens after Sobe, Shellsa and Cora had finished poking and prodding her.  
Holding court with Corin wasn’t an option, it had been decided. No appearances till the sister’s received their final punishment, a decision Ariel had happily agreed to.  
When Corin wasn’t attending court, he was with her. Fussing till she either snapped at him to stop and leave her be.  
As much as Ariel enjoyed the attention, she wished Corin would calm down. When she wasn’t feeling sickly, Corin was her amusing seducer. He would undress her slowly, pleasurably, then drift over her, pinching and sucking her nipples whilst she made sinful little noises, arms bound by black and blue restraints.  
Other times Corin was simply impossible, snapping at anyone who crossed him and almost jumping out of his own skin if Ariel so much as sneezed.  
‘I won’t die in your arms,” she told Corin after his latest outburst. “But we have to be realistic. Sobe’s idea got the poison out of my body before it could kill me. But my heart was affected. Whether you want to believe it or not. I’m going to have good days and bad days. I’ve accepted that. It’s time for you to calm down and accept it too.”  
“Don’t think like that,” he objected harshly. “You’re improving leaps and bounds.”  
Ariel groaned.  
“Not enough. My heart, Corin. It’s an issue. We have to be realistic here.”  
“We are being realistic,” he insisted. 

OOooOO

Things went from frustrating to cataclysmic the following day.  
“Gods, why can’t you just stop it!” Ariel yelled at Corin. “You’re ruining my optimism and you’re making Shellsa cry.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous!” he snapped, affronted. “Shel-”  
“And Cora is comfort eating,” Ariel continued briskly, the bit between her teeth. “She finished off my kelp cakes and seaweed balls in less than two minutes then Shellsa started crying because she had to get more food for me.”  
Corin raked a hand through his glossy mane.  
“What do you want then, Little Queen?” he asked wearily. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”  
Sensing she was being heard, a little smile graced Ariel’s lips.  
“Let them work,” she implored gently. “Let them try to help us. If you want results you have to let them give them to you. We all know you’re not a bully. So don’t behave like one.”  
“I want to keep you both alive,” Corin whispered achingly. “That’s not too much to ask, is it? Is that really so wrong?”  
“No, it isn’t wrong at all. And I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me and for her. Don’t think for a second that I’m not. But the more you behave like this … tyrant … The less of a chance we have. Can’t you see? The others are buckling under your pressuring. Whether you want to or not, you have to back off.”  
‘If only you knew that it’s not just that … The lavender bitch is toying with me,’  
Corin wanted to tell her all about his visit to Ursula’s cell.  
But what would that achieve?  
Ariel would be angry and stressed out; she would tell him exactly what he was telling himself every single fucking day.  
Ursula’s words only had power if he gave it to them.  
“Put your head down,” Ariel invited gently, patting her stomach. “You can talk to the baby. She’s been pretty restless today; would you like to help me settle her?”  
Corin smiled weakly.  
“I would,” he admitted.  
Delighted, Ariel patted her belly again.  
Corin lay down beside her, letting her stroke his hair with her.  
“She is restless,” he remarked.  
Ariel leaned back.  
“Something’s rattled her,” she mumbled.  
“Well bub, the fault is my own,” Corin murmured sadly and shifted so he could wrap his arms around Ariel, rest his head on her chest. “I do humbly apologise for being such a bombastic idiot.”  
“That’s a start,” Ariel laughed.

oOo

“Shells-”  
Ariel raised a finger to her lips.  
“I’ve got just them both to sleep,” she explained to Cora in a whisper. “What is it?”  
“Shit, shit and sorry, sorry,” the older woman apologised then frowned looking about. “You said them. Who else is in here?”  
Ariel pointed to the part of her belly that Corin wasn’t sleeping on.  
“The baby,” she mouthed.  
Cora grimaced.  
“Oh … Sorry again. I thought at least Corin would still be awake since he hasn’t been interested in sleeping these days. It’s not good news I’m afraid. It’s Shellsa, She almost lost the baby. They’re fine. Sobe managed to save the foetus and Shellsa’s been sedated. Sorja’s with Orion and the rest of their children. I just came to give you both the heads up.”  
“I’ll let Corin know as soon as he wakes up,” Ariel promised bitterly, shaking her head. “You know …? I warned him, Cora. I told Corin to stop pushing people around but he didn’t want to listen.”  
“We lose babies all the time,” Cora pointed out frankly. “Stress or no stress. They know that. They don’t blame Corin …” Cora frowned at her. “Are you blaming him, Ariel?”  
“No!” Ariel answered adamantly, returning Cora’s frown. “What kind of question is that?” she demanded.  
The Empress groaned and scratched the back of her head.  
“A very stupid one,” she mumbled. “I’m all out of sorts. Corin’s behaviour’s just-Baaaarrrghhhh! Now I’m blaming people! I’m sorry.”  
“Do you want to lie down too?” Ariel asked. “There’s plenty of room.”

OoO

That night The Dowager Princess did not-could not-sleep. She lay naked and awake within Corin’s blue and black cocoon, staring at the purple and black interior.  
A certain person was weighing on her mind.  
Ursula.  
Ariel needed to see The Witch, but how to get to her?  
Corin had strictly prohibited Ariel to go anywhere near The Witches new abode. He had also instructed those in her entourage to keep her on a tight leash whenever she was well enough for leave their chambers.  
As if he had sensed what she was thinking, Corin’s arms and tentacles tightened their embrace.  
Ariel closed her eyes and reached down, lightly stroking one of the limbs with her fingertips, hopeful to reassure him.  
The grip lessened.  
Letting out a deep breath, Ariel snuggled against her lover’s body.  
‘I’ll ask him about it later,’ she decided. 

oOoOo

The following morning, Ariel voiced her question all the while resting her chin on Corin’s chest, peering at him with wide buoyant eyes.  
“No,” he rumbled.  
Ariel pulled away.  
“Why not?” she demanded.  
“One being that you want to see the wretch who tried to kill you. Two, you want to see her alone.”  
“But-”  
“No.” Sitting up, Corin cupped Ariel’s face in his hands, kissing her on the lips. “It’s too dangerous.”  
“What if Cora came with me or Sobe?” she suggested.  
“No. But out of curiosity why do you even want to see her?”  
Face still in his hands, The Dowager Princess squirmed uncomfortably.  
“I can’t tell you,” she admitted.  
‘Because I don’t even know why …’  
“Then there is no way I am letting you see The Witch,” Corin told her. “And that’s the end of it.”  
He kissed her again.  
Closing her eyes, Ariel groaned against his mouth.  
“You are being unfair!” she accused.  
“Ariel,” Corin sighed.  
Using his tentacles, he languidly pulled her onto his lap, cuddling her gently.  
“Forget about this,” Corin pleaded in her ear. “Just forget.”  
Ariel refused to be agreeable. She glared at him warningly, defiance shining like a bonfire in her sapphire eyes.  
Corin couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Come on, love. Let me look after you.”  
He licked her cheek.  
Ariel shivered.  
“Like that did we?” Corin asked huskily.  
She blinked.  
Corin slid his tongue along Ariel’s cheek to her lips, wiping over them before pushing gently against them so he could wallow inside her mouth.  
‘Oh you are bad,’ she thought.  
Leaning back, Ariel put a hand to his cheek.  
“For now,” she whispered. “I’ll stop thinking about it for now.”  
Corin eyed her warily.  
“You’re not well, Little Queen,” he reminded gently. “She knows that. Please reconsider this.”  
‘He knows I’m going whether he wants me to or not …’  
Ariel reached for Corin, kissing him softly on the mouth.  
“Take me,” she entreated against his lips.  
He hesitated.  
“Today’s a good day,” Ariel promised as she touched her forehead to his. “You can’t hurt me. Take me.”  
“I’ve never shagged a Merwoman before,” he admitted.  
Ariel giggled.  
“Well here’s your chance. What are you waiting for?”  
He touched the tip of his nose to hers, the move was small but for them it was as intimate as a kiss.  
“If anything goes awry …” Corin didn’t finish.  
Ariel leaned further back and massaged his arms.  
“I’ll let you know,” she promised.

The war room

“I’ve just got word from Rhea and Jostin,” Sorja said, swimming toward his sister and her mate. “Genevieve’s had twin boys. They are calling one Andrew. I was just about to pop in and tell Corin and Arie-”  
“I think you should leave it till later” Cora intercepted quickly. “We shouldn’t disturb them.”  
“But I’m not going to-”  
“Must I spell it out?” Cora snipped. “Sorja really!”  
Realising what she meant, the youngest of the siblings made a face.  
“That is something I really do not need to see,” he complained, repulsed. “Well … If it’s alright with you. I’m off to see if Shellsa needs anything.”  
“Yes, do that,” Cora muttered drily.  
“I won’t be long,” Sorja told them as he bounded off.  
“Should’ve given him the rest of the week off,” Orion grumbled to Cora.  
“I tried to give him a fortnight,” she replied grumpily. “Pretty much a fruitless endeavour. Even Shellsa’s working from her bed.” Cora shook her head. “We’re completely surrounded by stubbornness, Orion.”  
“Well …” He rubbed her back. “Let’s hope that’s a good thing.”

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

Unhurriedly Corin coaxed his betrothed to lie flat on her back. Manoeuvring his body so he would not accidentally crush her baby, he bent his head to lick at her belly button. The woman beneath him moaned deep in her throat. Clutching at his hair, she squirmed restively underneath him whilst a tentacle elegantly wrapped around her neck, sliding sinuously into her mouth.  
Surprised and intrigued, Ariel timidly massaged its ebony and blue tip with her lips, being careful not to injure him with her teeth.  
He tasted salty, felt soft and rubbery inside her mouth, reminding Ariel of the French Letters Eric used when they weren’t trying to conceive a child.  
She stopped the massage in order to lather the tentacle tip with her tongue. Something, she noted, he seemed to enjoy immensely.  
Body tingling with yearning, Corin covered a robust tit with his mouth.  
Ariel was so caught off guard by the act that she inadvertently bit into the tentacle.  
Corin gasped in pain but did not withdraw the appendage, instead he kept it there, teasing Ariel about her teeth.  
Mouthful of tentacle, the young woman offered a sheepish mumbled apology then resumed sucking.  
With his tentacle in her mouth and her tit in his, the lovers began to moan and writhe. Corin’s mating scent created an almost opium like haze over the pair, dulling everything but their taste, smell, touch and arousal.  
Sluggishly, the tentacle fell out of Ariel’s mouth, curling around a yielding bosom. Other tentacles slithered over her, wrapping around her arms and waist like ebony ribbons.  
Holding his prey before him, The Cecaelian stared at the beauty, entranced. Black blood stained her lips and chin. Her dazed eyes stared sightlessly back at him. Her mouth trembled with stimulation. Her stunning chest rose and fell with each deep breath.  
To him, she was no longer sickly and dying. To him, she had never been more beautiful.  
Drunk on pleasure, Ariel sagged amidst the many appendages holding her aloft, unable to twine with them as they caressed her body.  
Leaning over her, Corin kissed Ariel tenderly on the mouth, tasting his blood.  
“I love you,” he whispered stroking her damp hair off her face. “I love you.”  
And he hoped she would find it in her heart to forgive him for this trespass.

OOO

After a bath, Ariel and Corin were back on the bed.  
“You tired, love?” he asked, pulling the pelts over her.  
“N-nooo ….” Ariel insisted sleepily.  
“Poking The Mermaid can wait,” he told her, amused. “Close your eyes, beautiful. I’ll see you when you wake up.”

Outside Corin and Ariel’s chambers

When he was sure Ariel was out like a light, Corin left their chambers to speak with Cora.  
“Why do I think that look on your face has nothing to do with Sorja’s news?” she asked warily.  
“Has something happened to Shellsa?” he asked.  
“She and the foetus are fine. Sobe and her new pupils are keeping an eye on her. Sorja wanted to tell you that Genevieve’s given birth. A son. They’re calling him Andrew.”  
“Interesting name for a Danish Prince. We’ll send our well wishes soon. Right now I have a matter that requires your aid, sister mine. Ursula’s going to have a visitor.”  
“Who wants to visit the bitch Witch?” Cora asked warily.  
“Ariel.”  
The Empress looked like she was going to have a heart attack.  
“You cannot- you can’t be serious! That’s like sending a lamb to fight against a tigress. Ariel isn’t strong enough for-Ursula is too dangerous, Corin!”  
“I don’t like it any more than you do but Ariel wants to see The Witch and she won’t tell me why. All she will let on is that their meeting has to be private.”  
“So I guess it’s fair for me to assume you’re going to send someone to spy on her during this little tete a tete?” Cora accused sarcastically. “Nice one!”  
“It’s for Ariel’s own good,” Corin insisted.  
“Why can’t you go yourself if that’s the case?”  
“Because Ariel will feel intimidated knowing I’m hovering around, Ursula will know I’m watching. I need them comfortable so the conversation flows freely.”  
“Please tell me I’m having a very, very bad dream,” Cora growled.  
“Ariel will ask for aid,” Corin continued, ignoring his sister’s scruples. “ I want you to give it to her. I’m hoping you’ll learn what’s going through her head while you eavesdrop on their conversation. Tell Ariel you’ll be keeping a look out for guards. If she opts out, leave the matter alone. If she falls ill or Ursula attempts to harm her call for help.”  
“I can’t do this. Corin, Ariel is my friend. I do not betray my friends.”  
“Ariel is my betrothed and your future Queen, I’d thank you to remember that,” Corin reminded harshly.  
“I do not need to be reminded of who Ariel is! Just remember who you are!”  
Corin’s tentacles bristled.  
Corin’s fair face darkened.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he demanded.  
“What’s it supposed to mean? It means Ariel has only just started to recognise you as her soul mate, the mate she used to love! Don’t do anything to destroy her or by Goddess I swear I will have your hide!”  
“I am not doing anything to destroy her!” Corin spat, using everything inside him to keep his voice from rising to a shout. “If anything I am doing the near impossible to stop her from destroying herself!”  
He was gone before Cora could issue a derisive snort.  
“I won’t do it,” The Empress muttered as the bubbles Corin had left behind in his wake popped around her. “I will not do it to her!”

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

“I woke up and you weren’t here,” Ariel murmured, smiling up at Corin a few hours later.  
The Cecaelian smiled back at her, hoping the smile on his face reached his eyes.  
“Did you miss me?” he asked quietly.  
Ariel’s lips curved into an impish smile.  
“Not really,” she replied, shrugging slightly. “I just went back to sleep.”  
“Cheeky. I’m sorry, love. I was needed outside.”  
Ariel rolled onto her side, curling into a ball.  
“Thought as much.”  
“How are we feeling?” Corin asked, fingers stroking up and down the hand she held out for him.  
Ariel yawned widely then unfolded herself, stretching out and lazily flopping her tail up and down.  
“Cosy,” she mumbled. “Very, very cosy. I think I’ll have a lie in today if you don’t mind.”  
Corin was so relieved he almost shat himself.  
‘Good, she won’t be visiting her today,’  
“I’ll tell the others to keep their visits brief if you want?” he suggested.  
“Thank you,” Ariel said sleepily. “That would be good. I’m really sleepy today and the bed feels so nice …”  
“I wish I could join you,” He kissed her cheek. “You were wonderful last night.”  
“You weren’t so bad yourself.”  
Corin arched an eyebrow.  
“Is that all I’m getting?”  
She giggled.  
“For someone who hasn’t been with a Merwoman before …”  
“Ah, that’s enough out of you. Go back to sleep!” He bent over and kissed her nose. “I’ll check in on you later, yeah?”  
Ariel didn’t reply, she had fallen asleep with the happiest smile Corin had ever seen on her face.  
As he tucked her in, Corin’s gut twisted into a painful knot.  
‘You know why you’re doing this,’ he thought steeling himself. ‘It’s for her. She’ll thank you in … one day she’ll thank you,’

The Dungeons, Ursula’s cell

An auburn haired Cecaelian guard entered the dungeons, threading his way past fellow guards until he reached his destination.  
“I have news,” he announced.  
“Do tell,” Ursula drawled not even bothering to look up at the speaker.  
The guard blinked. Maroon seeped into the warm green of his iris.  
“Your mother and father are making preparations for you and your sister on the surface. But I also have other news.”  
Mildly intrigued, Ursula arched a black eyebrow.  
“Oh?”  
Merjorca’s devotee smiled thinly.  
“The Halfing’s taken the bait,” he divulged. “She’s bringing Ariel to you.”  
This made Ursula smile.  
“Why thank you, my dear boy,” she purred, lips pulling into a calculating smile. “That’s exactly what I needed to hear …”  
“You know the child may die as soon as you’ve killed the mother, yes?” he questioned. “I’ve heard her lungs are still considerably underdeveloped.”  
“Well it has to pop out of her fandango sooner or later. Don’t give yourself wrinkles worrying. That child has been influenced by Corin’s power, she’ll survive.”  
“I would suggest killing Ariel and escaping with me and your sister. Or just forgetting about her and the child and escaping right now. But you’re not going to listen to me, are you?”  
Ursula’s smile could not have been more unctuous.  
“Smart boy,” she leered. “Smarter than your fucking brother anyhow.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you for killing him by the way. He was a bore.”  
Ursula chuckled.  
“I’m sure he was … Back to the little Princess. I want to watch that bitch squirm and beg before the light fades from those big blue eyes of hers. She’s got it coming …”

The steaming rock pools

Cora was tentative as she approached Corin..  
Her brother was brooding by the pool, back to her, arms folded. It would have made what she had to say so much easier if his position was the exact opposite.  
“Corin …?” she addressed softly, clasping her hands in front of her.  
“I don’t want to argue.”  
Cora was surprised. He could smell her through all this steam?  
“I don’t want to either,” she replied. “I wanted to tell you-I’ll take Ariel to see The Witch.”  
Her brother turned around, the look on his face was enough to tell Cora that he was surprised to say the least.  
“Thank you. I know it’s a lot to ask,” he told her frankly.  
“It is,” she agreed. “But Whatever this is, it’s causing you pain,” Cora answered cautiously. “I don’t want to see any of us in pain, Corin. Not since we should be happy-happier. If me taking Ariel to see Ursula, relaying everything that goes on back to you, helps then I’ll do it.”  
Corin nodded slowly.  
“I see,” he murmured. “I see.”  
“I have a condition though.”  
“A condition?”  
“I want Orion and the guards involved. If not the others. Orion can handle the guards. We can increase surveillance.”  
Corin’s stubborn streak reared its head.  
Before leaving his true home Vorlorna had told him he was the most stubborn of her children. Corin had taken that as a compliment at the time.  
Now he wasn’t so sure whether she had praised him or cursed him.  
“I agree to your terms,” he said. “I was going to involve Flotsam and Jetsam anyway … Cora. I apologise if my behaviour was autocratic.”  
Cora smiled thinly.  
“Apology accepted. I just hope this puts your mind at ease.”  
“So do I,” he murmured. “So do I.”

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

“Twins? Sons?” Ariel said.  
Concerned, her betrothed crouched beside her, touching the back of his hand to her forehead.  
“Are you alright?” Corin asked. “You’re looking pale.”  
“The news took me by surprise,” Ariel admitted. “Eric always wanted a son.”  
“He has one now.”  
“Yes.”  
Corin lowered his hand.  
“Do you need to be alone?” he asked.  
“I don’t know,” she replied.  
Corin reached out to stroke her hair, tucking the fiery locks behind an ear.  
“I’m going to give you space. I’ll be back in a few hours.”  
“Alright,” Ariel murmured, nodding absently.  
Seeing there was nothing he could do, Corin decided now was the best time to depart.  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
“Let it out,” Corin coaxed. “Feel whatever you need to.”  
“Eric’s not mine to worry about anymore,” she countered, frowning at her hands. “So … I don’t really have a right to, do I?”  
On the other side of his face, Corin was wincing.  
‘Funny how I can let my jealousy of the boy Prince go but still tie myself in knots over a possible attraction between her and Ursula,’  
“Eric is the father of your child,” he said at last. “He was a part of your life. He changed you. You have every right to feel whatever you feel, Ariel. Do what you have to do.”  
Corin kissed Ariel again then took his leave.  
As he floated, he berated himself for being so fucking … pathetic.  
There he’d been, giving Ariel advice on how to cope when he was setting her up just to put his own mind at ease.  
‘You’re doing this for her,’ he reminded fiercely, tentacles trembling as though they wanted to beat him for his shoddy attempt of self-justification.  
Whilst Corin was trapped in self berating, Ariel had decided she was going to see Ursula and to Hell with the consequences.

OoO

Ariel was smiling at Cora as she approached the clam bed two days later.  
“You look lively,” the older woman remarked.  
“I feel lively,” Ariel replied. “Whatever you’ve been putting in my potions has really helped.”  
“You’re wearing your betrothal jewellery again too,” Cora noted.  
“I didn’t feel like wearing it till now,” Ariel admitted. “The necklace was too heavy and my fingers were all sore …” she shrugged. “Not the case today!”  
“Well since your spirits have picked up, what do you feel like doing?” The Empress asked, perching on the edge of the clam. “If you want, we can go to the gardens, rock pools. Maybe go through baby names. You haven’t decided on a name yet.”  
“I want to see Ursula. Before she and Morgana are sent to the surface.”  
Cora frowned and clasped her hands over her lap.  
“I’m probably asking a question I already know the answer to but I’ll ask anyway. Does Corin approve of this?”  
“I asked him. He says I can’t. That’s why I’m asking you for help. There’s something I need to say to Ursula and I want to say it to her alone, Corin can’t be there. He won’t understand.”  
“I think you’ll find Corin is quite astute, Ariel,” Cora told her doubtfully.  
The Dowager Princess winced.  
“That came out wrong,” she explained. “I don’t mean that I think he’s stupid. I just don’t think, under the current circumstances, he’ll want to comprehend.”  
“I see.”  
“Look,” Ariel added in earnest. “Ursula will be locked up. Corin told me that the cell bars were designed to burn if she tries to grab anyone. She can’t hurt me.”  
“No not physically but Ursula could emotionally,” Cora argued lightly. “She’s done it before.”  
Ariel squared her shoulders.  
“I have to do this,” she stated resolutely. “You can easily sneak me in and out of the prison. No one has to know.”  
“If I help you, will you let me keep watch outside the cell?”  
Ariel’s head could not have nodded more enthusiastically.  
“Yes.”  
“And if Ursula tries anything or if you feel unwell, you’ll call for me, won’t you?”  
Another fast nod.  
The Empress seemed appeased.  
“Good,” she murmured. “Corin will never forgive me if she harms you. Not that I need to remind you, but this could make Orion look bad too.”  
“I won’t do any more than what’s necessary, I promise.”  
“Rest then,” The Empress told Ariel, feigning satisfaction. “I’ll come for you when Corin and the others are holed up in The Presence Chamber. It’ll be easier to sneak in and out then.”  
Ariel seemed so relieved Cora almost called her pathetic.  
Almost.  
“Thank you,” the young woman breathed. “Thank you. I’m really, really grateful.”  
‘I really wish you wouldn’t,’ Cora thought bitterly.

OoO

Later that night, Cora stole into Ariel and Corin’s chambers.  
“Five minutes,” she whispered as she helped Ariel out of bed. “Any longer and Corin will find us both out.”  
“Five minutes will be fine,” Ariel mumbled sleepily.  
Cora touched a hand to her forehead only to have it crankily swatted away.  
“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Ariel grouched.  
“Just checking.”

The dungeon, around the corner from Ursula’s cell

“I’ll wait for you here,” Cora told Ariel. “Just don’t be tardy, alright? You only have five minutes.”  
“I’ll be in and out,” Ariel promised. “Thank you, Cora.”  
The Empress shook her head.  
“Don’t thank me. I feel like I am sending a lamb off to the slaughter. Corin will be murderous if he ever finds out about this. No, I’d much prefer it if you did not thank me at all.”  
Ariel grasped her friend’s shoulders.  
“This means a lot to me. I am thanking you.”  
Letting Cora go, Ariel turned toward the cells entrance.  
‘Off I go,’ she thought.

Ursula’s cell

As she neared The Witch’s cell, Ariel found the air had grown cold so cold she wished her shift was not as insubstantial as it was.  
Ursula’s cage had wide bars, thus giving the prisoner opportunity to reach an arm or other kind of limb through them. One would have thought that pretty much idiotic but it wasn’t. Unbeknownst to the detainee, the bars had a special substance painted on them designed to burn the prisoner’s skin should he or she or it decide to try to attack.  
‘I wonder if they are enough to keep me from the lioness’s claws,’ she thought derisively.  
Running her tongue along her lips, the young woman timidly peered through the bars.  
She would have to be careful. Quick and straight to the point.  
There was no time for hesitation.  
The Sea Witch seemed to be dozing, all six tentacles covering her hefty body like a subsequent cage.  
Ariel squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.  
“Ursula,” she whispered. “Ursula.”  
Slothfully, the lavender Cecaelian woman opened one eye then the other.  
Looking upon her caller, Ursula’s luscious red mouth curled into a shark like smirk of licentious pleasure.  
“My dear sweet cakes,” she purred silkily, sensuous tentacles falling from her sides, spreading out like black and purple streamers. “Come to pay your respects? How perfectly lovely of you! I see you’re looking better. Does this mean you are going to live after all?”  
Ariel rested her hands defensively upon her belly, saying nothing.  
“To what do I owe this pleasure, Princess?” Ursula pressed. “Cat got your tongue?”  
“I wanted to thank you.”  
“Beg yours?”  
‘Yes indeedy,’ Ariel thought warily. ‘What’s going on here?’  
“I said I wanted to thank you,” she said before she could stop herself.  
Ursula put a hand on her large bosom.  
“Thank me?” she cried. “For what, do share!”  
“You brought me back to Corin.”  
‘What am I saying?’  
“That must have been hard for you. I know you love him.”  
As Ariel scrambled through her brain to figure out what the Hell was going on, the smarmy, nonetheless merry, facade was quick to die away.  
Ursula scowled frostily.  
“You little fool,” she sneered, deep voice dripping with venomous malice. “You are so naïve. It’s a pity I shan’t get the chance to meet the real you. I heard she was a force to be reckoned with.”  
Ariel’s cheeks reddened with chagrin.  
“I’ve said all I needed to say,” she muttered bitingly. “Goodbye Ursula.”  
She turned to leave.  
“Not so fast.”  
Ariel paused in mid float.  
“I’m a little lacking in company. Would you stay a while?”  
Ariel turned, facing the woman.  
“You just called me a fool. Now you want my company,” she frowned incredulously. “What do you really want?”  
“Oh … just a little conversation. I was being hasty, pardon me. I’m sure your beloved won’t mind if we have a tete a tete.”  
Ariel edged closer to the cage.  
“He doesn’t know I’m here,” she told The Witch softly.  
Ursula gave a hearty laugh.  
“Maybe you’re not so boring after all.”  
Ariel said nothing.  
“You know, I had plans for you, little Princess,” Ursula divulged almost ruefully. “Such great big, shining plans.”  
“You tried to destroy me!”  
“Twice. I know, I know. I was round the bend and jealous.” The Witch gave Corin’s betrothed a furtive, covetous look. “But the daughter of King Triton is a very precious commodity,” she added wantonly.  
Ariel cringed.  
Ursula edged closer.  
“Visualise it,” she urged intensely. “You and I. We could have had everything and anyone.”  
Ariel shook her head.  
“You’re mad,” she croaked.  
“Really?” Ursula questioned. “Or perhaps I am just sick and tired of being deprived of everything? I’m not sorry for taking what was rightfully mine and neither were you.”  
“I never hurt anyone to get what I wanted!” Ariel shouted furiously, losing her composure. “We aren’t alike!”  
“Oh … but you are like me my dear sweet child,” Ursula contradicted oily. “You hurt your father by coming to me in the first place. You hurt Eric by becoming a human and not being able to conceive a male. You are hurting Corin right now by seeing me. It’s almost as if you enjoy hurting the people who love you. Odd hobby. I kind of like it.”  
“No,” Ariel whimpered, shaken. “That’s not true.”  
It was definitely, definitely time to leave.  
“I’ve said all I’ve needed to say,” she told The Witch. “This really is goodbye, Ursula.”  
“Oh come now! We have more to discuss, surely? We could talk over a way to save you and your little one. I know how to save you two, my dear. It would bode well for you to hear me out.”  
Ariel shook her head.  
“My new midwife is doing just fine.”  
“You’re not just a teensy, weensy bit curious?”  
Ariel shook her head a little more vehemently this time.  
“No,” she growled. “We’ve said enough.”  
The Witch pouted her displeasure.  
“Well … I suppose if you must go then you must obviously go,” she decided despondently. “Funny. Never really thought of you as a defeatist, sweet cakes.”  
Ariel shook her head, laughing mirthlessly.  
“Goodbye,” she muttered and floated away, refusing to glance over her shoulder.

Around the corner from Ursula’s cell

“Can we go now?” Cora begged as soon as she saw Ariel. “I hate it in here.”  
Ariel nodded briskly.  
Linking her arm with The Empress’s, Ariel allowed her to tow her away from the prison.  
“What did she say to you?” Cora pressed as she and Ariel increased the distance from the cell.  
“Nothing,” the younger woman replied coolly. “Just babble.”  
“I see,” Cora murmured.  
Ariel closed her eyes and sighed within her mind.  
‘I’m so glad that’s over …. Out of my system, I never want to see her again …’

The war room

“I am telling you the lavender bitch is up to something!” Cora shouted.  
“Keep your voice down!” Corin hissed through clenched teeth.  
“Corin … I swear to you … I can feel it in my bones. Ursula is planning something drastic.”  
“To Ariel or the child?”  
“Both! I don’t believe Ariel can stay away for long. Ursula told her she could save her and the baby. I don’t think she believed her right away but-”  
“Ariel is smart enough not to be played for a fool,” Corin told his sister gently. “See reason.”  
“I am seeing reason and I am telling you Ariel is drawn to the lavender bitch like a moth to a flame! For crying out loud! stop being such a stick in the mud! We have to destroy Ursula right now! Didn’t you hear what I was saying? Ariel was thanking Ursula!”  
“The ritual isn’t ready!” her brother snarled. “We have to wait! My betrothed will not go one mile near Ursula until the ritual. You have my word. Ariel has said all she wanted to say to Ursula. It is over. Double the guard to the prison and her entourage if you wish, but the sister’s will be destroyed at the appointed time, is that understood?”  
Seeing that she was losing this battle, Cora felt her shoulders slump.  
“Yes,” she conceited sorrowfully. “Perfectly.”  
“I can’t keep fighting like this,” he added jadedly. “But I must have absolution. Ariel must be safe. We cannot concentrate on her illness, the child and the sisters forever. I understand that. But the only way to maintain Ariel’s safety is the ritual. It must be perfect or we all stand to perish.”  
Cora nodded slowly.  
“Yes,” she said. “I’m just … I’m scared. We are all scared and I wish we could get this over with and get on with things.”  
“I know, Cora. Just wait a little longer.”

Ursula’s cell

“It would appear you failed.”  
“Well you could have helped!” Ursula snapped bitterly. “They’re both reluctant at the moment. We’ll have to try again.”  
The Cecaelian floating before Ursula scowled disapprovingly.  
“I can only do so much,” he warned.  
Ursula rolled her eyes.  
“Of courssse!” she hissed. “Just bring the ranga and her bub to me. I can handle the rest this time.”  
“Very well. But should you fail again-”  
Ursula bristled.  
“I will not fail again!” she growled.  
“Should you fail again, woman! You can forget about the baby. You, your sister and I will be making for the surface. The Aggressor and your family are impatient. We have moves to make.”

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

“How we feeling, my love?” Corin asked jovially when entering their chambers one afternoon.  
“Like a big roly poly cow!” Ariel complained, glaring at her belly. “I ache all over and I can’t stop-” She winced. “Sorry.”  
Corin was about to ask what was wrong then he smelt it.  
“That’s pretty ripe, Little Queen,” he laughed, covering his nose.  
Ariel winced again.  
“Sorry,” she mumbled through her hands.  
“Silent but deadly. I like it,”  
Ariel tried to fan the stench away with her hands and tail.  
“Don’t be absurd!” she grouched.  
“Seriously!” he chortled, shoulders shaking. “We could use your spectacular fire power to-”  
Ariel threw a pillow at him.  
“Oi!” The Monarch exclaimed as he dodged. “It was just an idea!”

O0oOoO0oO

After copious bouts of farting and a particularly raucous pillow fight. Cora and Sobe told the pair to call the miniature war off thus resulting in a fairly contrite and red-faced Corin and Ariel apologising and calling a truce.  
“I’ll ask Sobe about putting a plug in my bottom or something,” Ariel muttered as Corin wrapped his arms around her.  
“You’ll be burping to kingdom come then,” he teased.  
Ariel promptly elbowed him in the ribs.  
“Ow!” he cried, jumping back. “Let’s use logic! It’s got to go out somewhere!”  
Snatching a pillow, Ariel hurled it at his head.

OoO

“I’ve never seen Sobe so pissed off,” Corin snickered, as he stretched out behind Ariel.  
“You started it,” The Dowager Princess pointed out.  
Corin snorted then reached up with a tentacle to lower the clam lid.  
“wait. Could you Please leave it up for a little longer,” Ariel asked. “I feel really, really hot.”  
He frowned.  
“Do you want some ice water?”  
“Thank you but it’ll just go right through me.” Sitting up and fanning herself, Ariel snatched a scrap of ribbon and pulled her hair up into a messy up do. “I just need to breathe.”  
“Like a fine wine?”  
Ariel beamed happily.  
“You’re very smart.”  
Sitting up beside Ariel, Corin affectionately kissed the side of her forehead.  
“Fine, we keep this lid up. But can we keep canoodling if we’re undisturbed, Little Queen?”  
“I’m always up for canoodling,” Ariel laughed and rolled over so he could kiss her lips.

Ursula’s cell

The Dowager Princess floated toward the cell, face waxen and sombre.  
“Ursula?” she whispered.  
Ursula unfurled herself. Her steely grey eyes widened when they came upon Ariel.  
“My child,” she cried. “Back again?”  
Ariel licked her lips.  
“Yes.”  
Ursula shook out her appendages.  
“How in the world did you get here?” she asked. “I love a good story!”  
“It doesn’t matter how I got here,” Ariel replied tartly, all the while wishing she knew why she was here again? “You said we had more to discuss. What do you want?”  
The Cecaelia beckoned the younger woman with a poorly manicured hand.  
Wary, she edged slightly closer.  
Ursula pouted.  
“Not good enough, Sweeting. You’ll have to do better than that.”  
Ariel trembled.  
“I don’t want to,” she croaked shaking her head.  
“Then there’s really nothing for us to say is there? It seems you don’t want to know how to save yourself and your precious daughter … I think you had better go.”  
Ariel stared at her adversary for a long time, debating on what she should do. Her head and heart both said take flight, but something else pulled her toward Ursula, something in her gut.  
She moved closer.  
Nothing happened.  
Closer.  
Nothing.  
Closer.  
Still nothing.  
Closer.  
Before Ariel could blink, lavender hands forcibly grabbed hold of her face.  
Startled, she tried to free herself but Ursula was too powerful, tightening her grip with each fraught jerk.  
‘I should have known!’ Ariel bemoaned inside her head. ‘Gods, why couldn’t I have been stronger!’  
“Don’t fight me,” Ursula cautioned, tentacles shooting over her shoulders. “We don’t want to hurt the little one do we? Struggling isn’t much use to you now.”  
A supple black tentacle casually encircled Ariel’s waist, pushing her hands away and curling possessively around the baby bump. Another slid up her back and around her neck, desirably stroking the valley of pale skin. Two more wrapped around the young woman’s arms thus making escape an impossibility.  
“The bars-” Ariel hissed as she bucked and twisted.  
“Have no effect on me, sweet pea. As painful as they are, I am not going to let go, I’ve built up an immunity.” Satisfied, Ursula briskly set about unfastening Ariel’s betrothal necklace, casually tossing it over her shoulder. “Such a pretty trinket,” she remarked. “I’m sure you and your sweetheart won’t mind if I keep it. Oh, I’ll be taking that as well.”  
The action was so spur-of-the-moment Ariel failed to cry out as her finger was forcefully ripped off her hand. All she could do was gape as Ursula feverishly lathered and suckled the stump and blood seeping from the wound.  
“They don’t feed you well in here,” The Cecaelia explained with a chuckle and hurled the bloody ring finger over her shoulder. “Morgana’s skinnier then ever so I’ve heard …”  
Ariel squeezed her eyes shut.  
‘Don’t pass out,’ she ordered herself, bile refusing to rise to her mouth. ‘Focus on your heart, your breathing … You’ll be fine. You are going to be fine! You just have to stay conscious …’  
“Now Princess,” Ursula addressed efficiently. “I want you to open those pretty eyes of yours and look at me. Look at me. I want you to look at me.”  
Ariel shook her head vehemently.  
‘I won’t! I won’t! I won’t!’  
Ursula’s bloodied fingers stroked Ariel’s cheek.  
“Look at me,” she pressed in her deep resonance. “Look at me. Stop resisting and look at me.”  
Against her will, Ariel’s eyes slid open.  
‘Oh Gods her powers are back!’  
The Cecaelia chuckled mockingly.  
“Smart girl,” she leered.  
It did not take long for Ariel’s mental and physical strength to ebb. It did not take her long to realise that her efforts were fruitless. It did not take her long to realise that due to her own stupidity she had been ensnared.  
“You should have been mine,” she told Ariel frankly, continuing to caress her cheek, the act would have been bitter sweet had it been two entirely different people. “I was convinced your Daddy would rather give you up. Alas, I was mistaken, and such a pity, don’t you think? We would have been so good together. I certainly could have taught you a thing or two when you were old enough.” Ursula’s other hand sifted amorously through Ariel’s tresses. “Your daughter should have been mine too,” she added wistfully. “I nearly had a child of my own but that sanctimonious bitch of an Empress killed it! Oh, I know it was Cora! They all told me otherwise! They all told me there was nothing inside my egg but I knew deep in my own heart that bitch had killed my child!”  
“Please,” Ariel begged feebly. “I-”  
“Tsk, tsk! You’ve always talked too much, my sweet. Now where was I? Ah, yesss! So I decided to go after your little bundle of joy. You don’t need to be reminded of how I was going to do it; I’ll spare you the details. But poor Corin though! I should have realised he was just too insular. There was clearly noooo way he was going to believe I would be a good mate and mother to his ward after you died. He isn’t going to give you up!”  
Ariel started to struggle.  
“Ah, no, I don’t think so!” Ursula denied lightly.  
Eyes boring into Ariel’s, she deepened her voice even more so, wrapping it around her nemesis’ mind like a thick cloak.  
“You will stay right here.”  
The Dowager Princess became motionless.  
‘Ohhh, this is fun,’ The Witch thought lustfully. ‘I can do anything I want with her now,’  
Hungrily, Ursula pulled Ariel closer and closer until the poor woman’s face was pressed into her ebony breasts. Inhaling deeply, she laughed triumphantly then tangled both of her hands in Ariel’s bloody mane.  
“I can smell him … feel him all over you,” she panted aroused. “The power … it burns!”  
Seizing her chance, Ariel yanked her head from Ursula’s chest, sinking her strong white teeth into The Sea Witch’s shoulder.  
The larger woman gasped in pain and fell away, narrowly avoiding letting Ariel go in the process.  
Panting heavily, Ariel thrust her head back shaking it in a vehement attempt to free herself of Ursula’s trickery and tentacles.  
“That rather hurt,” The Witch remarked quietly, observing the bleeding bite mark on her shoulder. “Didn’t see that coming,”  
Ariel spat out the blood and continued to writhe.  
“Fool, I’m not letting you go!” Ursula growled and began to reel her assailant inwards. “Not again! Never again! You are going to pay, Princess! You owe me! You and your daughter belong to me!”  
Ursula’s hands slipped to the side of the young woman’s left breast and to the right side of Ariel’s stomach, dexterously using her tentacles keep her captive in place and tear away Ariel’s shift.  
“Cor-Corin!” Ariel croaked. “Hel-Help me …”  
There was a sudden scratching pain on the side her belly. The Merwoman cried out then allowed her eyes to drift downwards  
Blood was oozing from a narrow scratch on the right side of her belly.  
“Mine,” Ursula hissed, eyes shining avariciously as they watched the tiny beads of blood dart over Ariel’s rotund abdomen.  
Terrible comprehension hammered its way into Ariel’s brain.  
Ursula was not only intent on raping her. She was trying to cut the baby out with her nails.  
“Corin!” she yelled from the top of her lungs, Frantic to save both herself and her babe. “Someone help me!”

The war room

“Ariel isn’t in your chambers,” Cora remarked as she floated into the chamber.  
“I know she isn’t,” Corin answered.  
“You know? How do you-”  
“She’s gone to see Ursula again,” Orion intercepted coolly. “The eels are watching her, Cora. It’s going to be fine.”  
The Empress felt as though her own mate and brother had slapped her in the face.  
“I watch Ariel like a fucking hawk every single day!” she barked furiously. “When haven’t I?”  
Sorja moved from Corin’s side, reaching for her.  
“Let’s not do this right now,” he murmured.  
Shaking her head, she backed away from her brother.  
“I’m bringing Ariel back!” she snapped, glaring at them. “And this visiting the lavender bitch-I’m shutting it down right now!”

Ursula’s cell

“Stop trying to avoid the inevitable!” Ursula shouted over Ariel’s whimpering pleas. “This won’t take long!”  
She sunk her fingernails cruelly into Ariel’s breast, wickedly cackling as she added length to the cut.  
‘It can’t end like this,’ Ariel thought as the nails scratched through her skin. ‘Corin … I’m so sorry … I love-’  
“That’s enough, let her go!”  
Surprised, The Witch looked up at the intruder.  
“Cora,” she cooed, delighted. “Here for the birth? I’m almost done.”  
The Empress glared.  
“There will be no birth,” she replied harshly. “Ursula, I am ordering you to let her go.”  
The Witch snorted.  
“Spoil sport!”  
Using her tentacles, she pushed Ariel away, chuckling heartily as the woman flew to Cora.  
“Just playing with ya, sweet cheeks!” she teased dryly. “Needed a bit of fun.”  
“Are you hurt?” Cora asked, putting an arm around Ariel’s shoulders.  
“Tis but a scratch,” Ursula informed gaily. “She’ll get over it. And she doesn’t need all ten fingers. She’s tough.”  
Ariel bent over and threw up.  
“Shut your rotting mouth, lavender bitch!” Cora snarled over The Merwoman’s vomiting.  
Ursula giggled.  
“Ohhh temper, temper!” she purred.  
“Don’t try my patience!” Cora barked, pulling Ariel to her side. “I am not above coming in there and shutting your mouth for you!”  
“Cora … I need your help ….”  
Taking her eyes off Ursula, The Empress looked to Ariel, The Merwoman looked so cowed Cora thought she was going to fall to pieces.  
“Shhh,” Cora soothed, using her tentacles to give Ariel at least some dignity. “Corin will be-He’s here now, Ariel.”  
Corin had arrived with Sorja and Orion on either side of him. The Monarch’s face was unfathomable yet his eyes were ablaze with rage.  
Wordlessly, he floated to Cora.  
“Give her to me,” he requested stiffly.  
Cora nodded, gently pushing Ariel to him.  
Without further ado, Corin took the woman from his sister, cradling Ariel in his arms, concealing her naked form from view.  
Feeling ashamed and dreadfully embarrassed, Ariel miserably buried her face into his chest.  
Head tilted heavenwards, Corin sighed.  
“Let’s go,” he murmured to the others.  
“Yoo hoo! Hun Buns!”  
Quietly seething, Corin looked over his shoulder.  
Ursula was wearing Ariel’s betrothal necklace. The silvery chain shone brilliantly whilst nestled amongst the sea Witch’s black bosom. In her other hand, she waved Ariel’s severed finger at the group as though it were a trophy of some sort.  
“Does it suit me?” she inquired saccharinely, batting her eyelashes.  
There was a lengthy pause. The siblings and Orion held their breath.  
“No,” Corin replied simply. “Not really.”  
Ursula pouted.  
“Really? I think it works.”  
Whilst the others departed behind Corin and Ariel, Cora remained behind, looking at Ursula with disgust.  
The prisoner touched her bloodied fingers to her plump ruby lips and blew a kiss at The Empress.  
Swallowing back vomit, Cora turned to the guards.  
“As soon as you’ve bound her powers, get the finger,” she muttered coldly. “Then I want you to beat the bitch till she faints.”

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

“Surprisingly you’re fine,” Sobe said looking up from Ariel’s fanny and tail. “No more visits to the prison though.”  
“Don’t worry, this won’t happen again,” Ariel assured wearily.  
“You’re going to stay in bed till the ritual. I mean it, Ariel.”  
Corin sniffed and looked away.  
“Fine,” Ariel murmured. “I’ll do whatever you want me to.”  
Sobe glanced at Corin then back to Ariel,  
“I need to see Shellsa,” she muttered, deciding excusing herself before the shit storm started was ideal. “I’ll be back later, Ariel. Just rest.”  
As the midwife passed Corin, she slowed just enough to give him a stern look.  
The Monarch merely glowered.  
Shaking her head, Sobe flew out of the chamber.  
“Your stomach doesn’t need stitches,” Cora told Ariel, crouching by her belly. “But I’m going to put a salve on. Sorry, but it is going to stink and sting quite a bit.”  
Ariel heaved her heavy body into a more comfortable position.  
“That’s fine,” she grimaced. “Just put it on.”  
“And then there’s your finger-”  
“Stupid, foolish thing to do.”  
Looking up at him, Ariel frowned at her betrothed.  
Looking down at her, he merely arched an eyebrow.  
“Can you finish this later?” Ariel asked Cora.  
The woman hesitated.  
“Please.”  
“You heard what Sobe said,” Cora cautioned.  
Ariel wasn’t budging.  
“We need to be alone.”  
Seeing a spat was coming on whether she liked it or not, Cora sighed and gathered her things.  
“Just …” she sighed again. “I’ll be outside with Sorja and Orion if you need me.”  
Whilst The Empresses’ bubble storm popped all around them, Ariel waited for Corin to let loose a stream of livid words.  
He did not.  
After a little over three minutes of waiting for a verbal combustion, The Dowager Princess felt annoyed and impatient.  
Why wasn’t he angry with her? What was going on inside his head?  
“I would have gone to see her whether you let me or not,” she said at last.  
“I know,” Corin answered coolly.  
Ariel frowned at him suspiciously.  
Right now, he sounded too controlled for her liking.  
Where was this heading?  
“You … know,” she echoed slowly.  
“That’s why I sent Cora with you the first time,” he added casually. “And Flotsam and Jetsam.”  
Ariel sat up.  
No wonder Cora had caved so easily. She must have known Corin would ensure Flotsam and Jetsam would be watching over her and The Witch.  
“Neither of you were meant to hear or see any of this,” Ariel whispered. “It was private.”  
“If neither Cora or the eels had obeyed me you and your child could have died,” Corin reminded harshly.  
“Don’t be like that. Ursula was playing a game with me.”  
“A game that nearly killed you!” he shouted. “Ursula doesn’t care about anyone or anything! She will tell you whatever you want to hear so she can have you wrapped around her little …” Sickened, his eyes shot down to Ariel’s bandaged hand.  
“Say it,” Ariel growled scathingly. “Her little finger!”  
“She is playing you for a fool!” Corin thundered, clenching his fists. “She is doing to you exactly what she did to me!”  
“Don’t make this all about you! Don’t you dare! This is about her, me and my child!”  
“That child is our child and in a short time you will be my mate and Queen! What concerns you also concerns me whether you wish it to or not!”  
It was Ariel’s turn to sniff and turn her head.  
Corin couldn’t resist.  
“It’s almost as if you want her,” he stabbed.  
Ariel’s head could not have spun around faster.  
“Want-Want her … Wha-what?” she gasped, reaching up to rub her aching neck. “No! Oh Gods! No! I’d never want her! NO! Ursula disgusts me!”  
“I saw and heard everything,” Corin snarled. “The way you let her touch you, speak to you. It was as if you offering yourself to the bitch on a plate!”  
“Ursula has very hypnotic qualities,” Ariel replied defensively. “She used them on me to get my voice.”  
“Yes, I was there. I saw how she took your bloody voice!” Corin growled.  
“Are you implying I actually enjoyed what she did to me? I didn’t! I hated it! I was so frightened of her I could hardly think! Ursula forced herself on me! She hypnotised me so she could rape me and get my baby! I-” Ariel stopped, shaking her head and laughing at the absurdity of it all. “I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation. I’ve got a baby to think about.”  
“You’re right. You’ve had quite the ordeal,” he muttered curtly. “I’ll leave you to it.”  
“Don’t come back until you’ve grown a pair!” Ariel shouted after him.  
She waited for a comeback. Anything.  
Nothing.  
Nothing but bubbles.  
Ariel bit down on her lip, tears bolting down her cheeks.  
“I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “I’m sorry …”

Somewhere

Hovering behind the veil her sister had so kindly trapped her within; The Forgotten Sister was very interested in her sister’s prized pet.  
“Never thought you had it in you, Corin dearest,” she murmured. “I’m going to have fun twisting you around and around and around my fingers like twine …”

A guest chamber

“You know, Ariel might be telling the truth,” Orion remarked, sitting beside Corin on a clam bed, hands loosely clasped in front of him. “Why don’t you give her the benefit of a doubt?”  
“Because everything she’s already said sounds like a lie,” Corin answered darkly. “Thanks to Flotsam and Jetsam you saw them, Orion. You heard their conversation … Goddess in her Haven! It was as though Ariel was going to beg the bitch to take her.”  
Orion looked to Sorja then shrugged.  
“We did hear it,” he affirmed frankly. “And after hearing all that I think it was a case of naivety and bad influence.”  
“I agree,” Sorja said.  
Corin glowered.  
Of course they would be on her side!  
“Ursula’s a controlling woman,” Orion pointed out in a matter of fact tone “Ariel has yet to really remember who she is. Our Ariel would have told her where to go where this Ariel fights for a little while then wilts like a flower.”  
Corin continued to glower.  
“You should go and talk it over with her,” Sorja suggested.  
Corin rolled his eyes and snorted.  
“Fuck that!” he spat.  
“So what if Ariel did want Ursula?” Orion went on, ignoring Corin. “It’s not as if the majority of this place and half of the ocean’s population haven’t been there before. Let’s face it. Ursula’s addictive. She can have anyone she wants when she puts her mind to it.”  
“Don’t remind me,” Corin grumbled. “Sorja, Shellsa-”  
“Ah yes, the amazing threesome, I remember it well,” Sorja chipped in.  
Corin glared at him.  
The Emperor shrugged.  
It had been a very, very long day,” he defended.  
“Myself,” Corin ground out. He gave Orion a disgusted look. “Your friend, Saskia,” he added sardonically.  
“Yes … Well … Saskia liked to play with fire in her day,” Orion admitted uncomfortably. “Hell, even Ragr and his sister Shandra had more than a few rides on the slut. No offence, Sorja.”  
“None taken. Not their finest moments,” Sorja muttered under his breath.  
“Is there anyone here she hasn’t managed to hump?” Corin demanded.  
Orion shrugged.  
“Cora, Ariel, myself.”  
The Monarch groaned.  
“She might just be biding her time,” he growled.  
“Well, she bided too long, didn’t she? Too late now.”  
Corin hissed through clenched teeth.  
“I want it to be,” he said, voice hard and cold.  
“Corin … There was no love between them,” Sorja argued. “Just … You need to let this irrational jealously go and accept it.”  
“Send Ursula and her sister to the surface and then I’ll let it go.”  
Orion clapped his friend on the back.  
“You’ve got it. Now sod off and apologise to Queen to be, yeah?”  
“Don’t push me.”  
“Eh,” Sorja said, nodding toward the doorway. “Look here.”  
Floating through the chamber’s entrance on either side of Cora were Flotsam and Jetsam.  
“I reckon you can drop the act now, gents,” Orion told the morays. “Doesn’t look like ol Ursie will be barking orders at you anytime soon.”  
The eels hissed then curled into tight balls.  
They began to spin faster and faster.  
Corin sipped his wine.  
“Always interesting to watch,” he remarked wryly.  
The spinning gradually came to a halt and Flotsam and Jetsam unfolded themselves.  
“Welcome back,” Sorja said.  
The eels were practically jubilant as they shook out kinks and swirled around the chamber.  
“Wine?” Orion offered the pair as soon as their celebration was over.  
“Thanksssssss,” Jetsam sighed, taking the pewter goblet.  
Nike burst in without warning, a squirming Cecaelian guard in tow.  
“Sorry!” the women panted. “But we have something you need to hear.”

OoO

Sorja bared his teeth.  
Orion shook his head in disgust.  
“That sick, twisted bitch!” he seethed.  
Cora nudged Corin in the arm.  
“You have to apologise to Ariel right now,” she told him flatly. “Better make it good.”  
“There’s someone I need to yell at first,” Corin muttered.  
“Corin!”  
“I need this!”  
Aggravated to the point of tearing her hair out and screaming, The Empress swore under her breath instead.  
“Come on you two!” she hissed at her brother and mate. “I think I know where he’s going.” Cora became somewhat uncomfortable. “You can help me … drag him off her.”  
“Well this is just great,” Sorja grumbled as they took off.  
“Oh shut your gob and fly!” Orion growled.

Ursula’s cell

“You whoreson monster!”  
Chained to the wall, Ursula sighed.  
‘Here we go …’ she thought acerbically.  
“Been called worse. to what do I owe the pleasure, my love?”  
“You …” Corin couldn’t stop shaking. “You manipulated a fucking child!” his voice rose into a scream. “How could you do that?”  
“I see Alaric’s brother cracked under pressure.” She grunted and tried to stretch again. “Yes, yes. I, the big bad Witch, used what little power he managed to pass on to me to reignite my connection with the wee one who, in turn, convinced mummy dearest to come to me. In the end, Ariel was innocent and her bub and I are guilty. Happy now, dear?”  
“Your devotee won’t be in a state to pass on power in any shape or form to you.” Cora announced smugly, as she and Orion entered, floating on either side of Corin. “We’ve put him in his place. You won’t be seeing him again.”  
“Oh my heart is full of woe!” Ursula leered.  
Cora reached for Corin’s arm.  
“Come away,” she whispered, pulling him. “She hasn’t got a scrap of pity in her. Come away.”  
Corin shook her off.  
“You’re going to pine for Hell for what you did to that child and her mother!” He choked out. “I swear Witch! You’ll be howling for mercy before we’re done with you.”  
“Oh am I just?” Ursula was intrigued Does this mean I’m going to meet the blood soaked Princess after all?”  
This time Corin smiled.  
“You don’t deserve the pleasure,” he mocked. “But mark my words; I’ve got something almost as good cooked up for you and your little sister.”  
“That’s enough,” Orion said, the authority in his voice telling everyone the meeting was over. “Enough Corin.”  
As the small group of … visitors took their leave of her, The Sea Witch smiled thinly at their backs.  
“Well we’ll see about that, won’t we?” she purred. “We’ll see …”

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

Having just had her finger re-attached and bandaged so tightly she thought she was going to lose it all over again, Ariel set the half consumed broth to a side, sipped on some ice water then lay down for the night.  
She had only just started to doze when she felt cold knuckles slide along her cheek.  
“I’m sorry,” she heard him whisper from above. “I was wrong to be jealous when there was no reason. Ursula tried to rape you and I assumed something else. I thought you were making a cuckold out of me, I’m so sorry, Ariel.”  
Ariel opened her eyes.  
A small part of her was furious. A bigger part of her was relieved.  
But still …  
‘There’s only one way I can fix this, I have to hurt him back,’  
“You hurt me.”  
Corin retracted his hand and recoiled like a frightened mutt.  
“I did,” he agreed.  
Ariel felt herself harden.  
“You let a diabolical woman come between us. Are you going to blame me for this?”  
“No!”  
“No?” Ariel echoed incredulous. “Really?”  
“I blame myself!”  
Ariel felt her lip curl backwards in disgust.  
It wasn’t nearly good enough.  
“But you had me followed!” she accused harshly. “You had me watched!”  
“Because I was afraid of losing you!” Corin maintained desperately. “I am still terrified of losing you! I will go to Merjorca to keep you safe if needs be, Ariel!”  
Rolling over, she faced him. Her own face contorted with pain and fury.  
“You say that and you meant it but you hurt me, Corin!” she shouted. “You can’t stop yourself from hurting me! You hurt me by thinking I was being unfaithful …” Furious, she wiped at her eyes, damning her tears. “I’m not enough for you, is that it?”  
“Ariel you are enough!” Corin choked out. “I love you!” He leapt forward, risking everything by cupping her face in his hands. “I love you so much.”  
The ferocious storm of fury had died down. She didn’t need to hurt him anymore.  
But that didn’t mean she was ready to let go just yet.  
‘I need an answer,’  
“I love you too,” Ariel admitted, voice so soft Corin could barely make out the words. “But I can’t keep …. I’m not her. And I think this is where all this stems from.” Biting her lip, Ariel reached for his hands. “I need to know, Corin. Could you honestly love me if I decided not to change?”  
Her palms were sweating. Her fingers were trembling and Her bandaged finger ached and itched so much she wanted to rip it off.  
But she had to know the truth.  
“Yes,” he answered. “I can Ariel.”  
The weight of her quandary lifted off her shoulders, leaving Ariel feeling lighter than air.  
She pulled away, just enough so she could recline against the pillows.  
Gods she was tired.  
Physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted.  
“I will change,” Ariel told Corin. “But this time I’m changing for me and for my daughter. I’m not interested in making anyone but me happy from now on, Corin.”  
There was a glimmer of pride in his stormy eyes.  
Ariel licked her lips.  
‘Step one starts here …’  
“Let’s just forgive each other and move from this?” she suggested, trying to give him an encouraging smile. “They’ll be gone soon. We can’t let them spoil things. Can we just be happy? I know there’s still a lot to forgive, apologise for … I want to say … I want to believe I didn’t know what I was doing. I want to believe it wasn’t out of my own volition. But a part of me won’t let that happen. I guess I felt I owed Ursula in some way.”  
“Surely you knew she would lie?”  
“Well, yes but …”  
He tilted his head, questioning.  
“But?”  
“Believe it or not, she changed my life for the better. Ursula brought me to Eric, he gave me our daughter, and then she brought me back to you. I wanted to thank her because I was grateful. Ursula told me she knew of a way to keep me and my baby alive. I thought she had finally decided to do something good and selfless for a change. I thought her love for you would save us. Let’s be honest here. The sisters have had a very unhappy life. The only thing they know how to do is crave and hurt people. I think if someone had loved them half as much as you love me and had given Ursula a child maybe she would have been a completely different person.”  
“Do you want us to forgo the punishment?” Corin asked.  
Ariel’s sapphire eyes widened, surprised.  
“What?” she said, gaping in confusion.  
“We can forgo the punishment. We can keep Ursula and Morgana imprisoned permanently. There are many places we can take them, Ariel.”  
The young woman shook her head.  
“They’re too dangerous.” She looked down at her belly. “And I think it’s fair to say this one didn’t know what she was doing either.”  
Corin closed his eyes, pained.  
“You know already?” he asked.  
Ariel smiled sadly.  
“Cora told me before you got here,” she explained.  
Corin was slightly annoyed by this nugget of information.  
“Course she did,” he snipped petulantly.  
Ariel laughed weakly.  
“Can I tell you something shocking?” she asked feeling a tad braver.  
Waiting to help, Corin edged closer.  
“Of course.”  
Then the tables changed. Ariel realised she would have much preferred it if he had said no.  
“Ariel?”  
“I’m … “  
She couldn’t do it.  
“Gods,” Ariel whispered, trembling.  
Carefully, Corin reached for her hands.  
“Take your time,” he murmured, squeezing gently. “There’s no one here but us.”  
The Merwoman shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut.  
‘I’m afraid … I’m so afraid …’  
“Can you help me, Corin?”  
“Tell me what it is. I can’t keep making assumptions about you, Little Queen.”  
‘I might be able to show him …’  
“You once said you could read me like a book,” Ariel mumbled.  
“Sweeting, I was angry then. I had no right to say that to you.”  
“You were right though,” she croaked. “Corin, I need you to read me like a book right now.”  
He released one of her hands so he could stroke her hair.  
“I can try,” Corin said reluctantly.  
Ariel smiled thinly.  
“That’s all I need you to do.” She leaned back, pale and wan.  
Keeping his hands to himself, Corin waited.  
“After Cora told me my daughter made me go to Ursula … I thought …” Ariel’s face crumpled like scrunched up papyrus. “I thought she’d betrayed me … I thought she wanted Ursula not me …”  
Corin felt his jaw drop.  
“Oh my love,” he rasped, gutted. “No, no, no …”  
“I can’t touch my belly … I’m scared of her Corin …” Ariel burst into tears.  
“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” she sobbed burying her face in her hands.  
Throwing caution to the wind, Corin drew her to him, bundling her up in his tentacles, kissing her hair and stroking her face.  
“Let it out,” he murmured against Ariel’s tousled hair. “Come on. Let it all out.”  
“What’s wrong with me?” she whimpered, clawing into his arms. “What did I do, Corin?”  
“It’s alright,” he soothed, rocking Ariel back and forth. “There’s nothing wrong with you. I’ve got you, beautiful. I’m not going anywhere …”

oOoOoOo

“How are you feeling now?”  
They were lying on the bed; she bundled up from head to the tips of her tail fins in his arms and tentacles. Him lying behind her and around her, feeling like a worried guard dog.  
“I love it when you fuss over me like this,” Ariel joked weakly then at the drop of a hat, her face fell. “I’m sorry …”  
He hugged her a little tighter.  
“No, don’t be sorry. You’re in shock. Do you understand? You are in shock. This is going to pass.” Rocking her, Corin pressed his lips into her hair. “You need to let it out. There’s no one here but us beautiful. No one but us. I’ll stay with you until you tell me to go, Little Queen.”  
Ariel clenched her teeth and groaned.  
“Hold on,” Corin told her, all the while rubbing Ariel’s back. “Just hold on.”  
“Can- can you get her off me,” Ariel choked out.  
“Her? Ursula?”  
Ariel’s head bobbed up and down.  
“She’s all over me … Get her off me, please, please, please …”  
Corin’s blood burned. His entire body shivered with rage.  
‘Whoreson bitch … I’ll never forgive her for as long as I’m allowed to exist….’  
“Gladly,” he managed then cleared his throat. “Bird bath first, yeah?”

OoO

“Do you still want to do this?” Corin asked.  
Silent as the grave, Ariel nodded.  
‘Where’s your spirit?’ The Monarch raged helping her lie on her back. ‘What has that demoness done to you?’ Out loud, Corin said. “Roll onto your side, love.”  
Wiping her eyes, Ariel meekly rolled, biting and sucking her lower lip.  
Corin noticed her hands avoided the bump.  
“I know asking this of you is unfair but I know you’re strong enough,” he murmured, replacing the sponge and spooning around her. “Remember …” Corin swallowed hard. “You have to remember that she is an infant. She is impressionable and she does love you. She would never willingly hurt you. She thought she was saving you. I know it’s hard, I know it’s very, very hard, my love, but you need to hold on to that. For her and for yourself.”  
Like a struck mutt, Ariel curled into an even tighter ball.  
She couldn’t do it.  
“What if I spoke to the chit?” Corin asked.  
The Merwoman seemed to think about it.  
Her pondering led to a listless nod.  
Corin nuzzled her neck.  
“Thank you Ariel,” he murmured then kissed her collar bone. “We’ll do this slowly. We’ve got all the time in the world.”  
Tentatively, Corin laid his palm out flat on the centre of her belly.  
There was a nudge.  
Ariel tensed up a few moments then relaxed.  
“Alright,” Corin soothed. “Close your eyes. I’ve got you.”

OoOooOOoo 

Corin was beyond knackered when he’d finished reclaiming Ariel and “chatting” with her baby.  
As he guessed, the sweet little one was terrified and worried about its mother. It had taken more than just a few pats and strokes over Ariel’s abdomen with the additional mumbled Latin assurances. The poor lamb was convinced her mother didn’t want her anymore.  
When he was satisfied the foetus was pacified, at least for now, he spooned around Ariel, keeping his hands on her belly.  
“I love you, Little Queen,” he whispered to the back of her neck. “I’ll never stop loving either of you.”

OOOooOOO

“We’ve got it!” a group of exhausted, overly excited, Cecaelians cried bursting into the chamber. “We’ve got it!”  
“I’ve just got her to sleep!” Corin hissed furiously.  
Too late, Ariel was waking up, rubbing at her red-rimmed eyes.  
“We tried to tell them that,” Cora, Sobe and Shellsa informed sourly, giving Sorja, Shellsa and Orion “We told you so” looks.  
“What it is it?” Ariel asked, heaving herself up so she could lean against the tentacles Corin had wrapped around her. She would have chastised everyone had Corin’s appendages not been giving her adequate concealment.  
“We’ve figured out how to save you and the baby,” Cora relayed.  
“It might work,” Sobe corrected. “It’s our best chance but still. We want to be realistic,” she cast Sorja and Cora a withering look.  
“Well what is it?” Corin demanded impatiently.  
“Induce the birth then put Ariel to sleep.” Shellsa explained quickly. After the birth we keep the foetus in an incubator shield inside Sobe till it’s fully developed. Sobe isn’t in season but her body can accommodate an egg regardless. All she has to do is stuff the egg as soon as it’s out of Ariel.”  
Sorja took over the pitching.  
“Once Ariel starts to change; her body will automatically start to repair it’sself. We wait for the conversion to get to her heart and at that precise moment; we put a noose around her soul.”  
Ariel frowned.  
“A noose around my soul?” she questioned.  
“We did it for Ursula and it worked,” Cora explained boldly. “There’s no rhyme or reason why we can’t do the shame for you.”  
“But Ariel’s a Merwoman,” Corin pointed out. “Only part of her soul was converted. You need to contain the entire thing.”  
“I’m looking into that right now,” Shellsa informed quickly.  
“Can you give me a moment?” Ariel shouted over the bickering and the fretting. “I just need a moment before I decide.”  
As the din around them faded into the soft pops of bubbles, Corin bowed his head eventually raising it to look into Ariel’s eyes.  
“I will find you again,” he promised.  
Ariel reached out and touched her fingers to his stubbled jaw.  
“I know you will. But I still want to think. I won’t need long. I promise.”  
“That’s good because you don’t have long,” Cora told her gravely.

The Presence Chamber

Corin had been waiting outside their chamber for half an hour.  
His patience was wearing thin.  
Cora floated nearby, waiting for his first conniption.  
She could read him like a book when he was like this.  
There was always a conniption.  
She bowed her head, pursed her lips.  
Waiting, waiting and waiting.  
Before the first combustion could fly from Corin’s lips, Ariel appeared.  
Corin whirled around to face her, eyes glistening with barely restrained unrest.  
“You should be in bed,” he blurted out.  
Cora rolled her eyes.  
“Really,” she muttered under her breath.  
“You’ve made up your mind, haven’t you?” Sorja said, noting how unnerved the young woman seemed.  
“I’ll do it,” Ariel told them at last. “But first. Get rid of Ursula and Morgana.”

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

It was the day of the ritual. Cora was helping Ariel with her hair and face.  
“You’ve been very quiet,” The Empress remarked, pinning Ariel’s fiery tresses to the side of her head.  
“Just taking it all in,” Ariel replied. “It’s my birthday next week.” She laughed weakly. “I’m supposed to be twenty.”  
“It was your birthday the day Corin rescued you from Gundred too. Lucky you, you can celebrate twice.”  
Ariel was wistful.  
“I can if I live through this.”  
Cora crouched by Ariel, putting a hand on her arm.  
“You are going to live through this. You are going to be fine. We have your back. You’ve got nothing to worry about, Ariel.”

oOoOoO

They were almost done when Nike entered the chamber, telling them she would escort Ariel to The Presence Chamber in five minutes.  
“Could you wait outside please, Nike?” Ariel asked. “I won’t be long.”  
The guard nodded briskly.  
“What’s wrong?” Cora asked as Nike darted out of sight, concerned. “Are you feeling ill?”  
“No more than usual. I need to tell you something for my peace of mind. Please don’t cut me off.”  
“Oh.” Cora flicked her plait over her shoulder and sat down on the boulder opposite Ariel. “Well in that case, what is it?”  
“My daughter’s name I’d like you to know it,” Ariel paused, feeling nervous. “You’re my best friend now, Cora. And if I’m lucky … we’re going to be sisters. I would have wanted my sisters to have known first.”  
The Empress smiled warmly, reaching out, she hugged the younger woman.  
“I’m honoured, Ariel.”

The Presence Chamber

“I think you should forgo the last punishment,” Shellsa muttered to Sorja and Orion. “It’s barbaric! What were Cora and Corin thinking when they-?”  
“Shush!” Sorja hissed. “Shells, I don’t like it either but, Corin and Cora think it’s justifiable. We may as well let em do it.”  
“But Ariel doesn’t know anything about this!” the flame haired woman protested angrily. “We don’t know how she’s going to react!”  
“Corin thinks she’ll approve,” Orion countered. “If she doesn’t, he’s in the dog house, not us.”  
This did not appease Shellsa one little bit.  
“Oh so that makes everything alright, does it?” she swiped.  
Sorja groaned.  
“Shellsa!” 

oOo

“You’ve already met Nona,” Cora told Ariel. “She’ll be performing the ritual.”  
“Be careful,” Ariel warned.  
The High Priestess frowned.  
“Of whom?” she asked, bamboozled.  
“The sisters,” Ariel replied cautiously, eying the centre of the chamber. “They aren’t as helpless as they’d like us to believe.”  
Understanding, Nona nodded in agreement.  
“Yes. Ursula especially,” she remarked, stroking her chin. “We had a lot of difficulty with her up until now.” Cora’s daughter then rolled her eyes. “Her sister on the other hand …”  
“Till now?” Ariel asked. “I mean. You said that you’ve been having difficulties with Ursula up until now. What’s changed?”  
“Well, Ursula’s become quite subdued. She said that she wanted to go to the surface without fuss.”  
Cora’s tentacles bristled.  
“What is it?” Ariel asked her.  
“The lavender bitch may be-” The Empress stopped. “No, it’s just me being pedantic.”  
“Mother?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
Cora turned to Ariel, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
“We should go up,” she told The Merwoman wearily. “It’s time.”

OoOo

Nona had not been mistaken, Ursula was indeed subdued. Restrained by Orion’s guards, The Witch moved in silence, taking in everything as if she were not receiving a sentence but receiving something entirely different.  
Perturbed, Ariel reached out and squeezed Corin’s hand.  
The Monarch promptly returned the squeeze then nodded to his brother.  
“Proceed,” The Emperor called out to his niece.  
“Let them go,” Nona ordered the guards.  
As soon as the guards had released them, Morgana sprung from her sister’s side and threw herself toward the thrones, screeching like a banshee.  
“Drive her back!” Orion barked. “Drive the bitch back!”  
Shellsa threw a ball at The Witches. Once again, they were trapped in a shining turquoise enclosure.  
“No!” Morgana sobbed, banging her fists against the cage. “No! No! No!”  
Cora rolled her eyes.  
“Oh do shut up,” she muttered under her breath.

oOoO

Ariel listened intently as Nona led her people through the ritual.  
Like her coronation, there was a dreadful, guttural cacophony.  
Gods, she longed to cover her ears.  
Below in their cage, Ursula and Morgana were waiting for the changes to take place.  
Morgana was tearing the flesh of her knuckles with her teeth and sobbing like a fool whereas Ursula, to Ariel’s disbelief, was still maintaining her eerie calm.  
A rustic cauldron rose from the floor. Yellow liquid bubbled over its black sides. An appalling smell emitted from it.  
‘What is going on?’ Ariel wondered.  
The chanting increased in volume. Ariel cringed back against her throne and stuffed her hair into her ears all the while hoping no one would notice.  
Hovering before the cauldron, her tentacles flowing around her agile body, Nona raised her hands above her head, her brow furrowed in concentration, beckoning with her fingers.  
“What is she doing?” Ariel whispered into her hand, forgetting she had stuffed her ears with hair.  
A large bubble rose from the unattractive yellow muck. It floated before Nona and everyone else for a moment before crossing over and thus enveloping the sisters.  
Whimpering Morgana grasped her sister’s arm and buried her face in her shoulder.  
The chanting stopped.  
In perfect unison, Ursula and Morgana screamed and doubled over in agony. Ariel gasped in horror as she witnessed the Witches skin began to burn, blister then peel away.  
One by one, the sister’s tentacles dropped off until only two remained. There was a blinding flash of luminosity accompanied swiftly by two piercing cries of pain.  
Squinting, Ariel managed to make out the bloody writhing forms of two humans. Forgetting the stench from the potion and burning Cecaelia flesh, she rubbed at her eyes.  
When able to see clearly, she saw the changed Ursula and Morgana.  
“They are human,” she breathed.  
Human … and never had they been so ugly.  
Ariel waited for Corin to give the signal to have them taken up to the surface.  
He did nothing.  
Forcefully yanking the red locks from her ears, she looked to her betrothed, wanting an explanation.  
“A fourth punishment,” Corin replied frankly. “We didn’t want to make things too easy for them.”  
“It seems a little unrealistic,” Ariel remarked somewhat astringently. “Aren’t you being too hard on them? You’ve already taken their powers away.”  
“Not in the least, Little Queen,” he replied matter-of-factly. “There is something else coming up which will sum everything else up nicely.”  
The Dowager Princess arched an eyebrow.  
“What else?” she asked.  
Corin reached out and squeezed her hand.  
“Watch,” he murmured. “I think you might approve.”  
Ariel felt sick.  
‘Oh I doubt it …’  
Guards entered the bubble along with Nona.  
In Cora and Orion’s daughter’s hands was a formidable looking silver dagger.  
Ariel felt a chill run down her spine. Swallowing thickly, she willed the dread away.  
The guards forced Ursula and Morgana on their knees. Holding their heads, they pried the Witches mouths open.  
Face devoid of emotion, Nona slowly approached Morgana, bringing the dagger close to the frantic woman’s mouth.  
“Gods,” Ariel croaked.  
She was going to cut out their tongues.  
“Stop it!” Ariel choked out. Her voice rose. “Enough! Please!”  
Frowning her bamboozlement, Nona moved away from Morgana, looking questioningly at Corin and Ariel.  
Corin held up a hand then turned to his intended.  
“This is the right thing to do,” he told her. “Ariel, it has to be done.”  
“They can suffer enough powerless on the surface without losing their tongues!” she insisted earnestly. “Corin, I never agreed to this. This is barbaric!”  
“What they did to you and your child was unforgivable.” The Cecaelian Ruler maintained. “This is the punishment they deserve.”  
“It’s better that they go to the surface without magic!” Ariel whispered heatedly. “Think of it, they’ll hate it!”  
Corin bowed his head. Frustrated, he pinched the bridge of his nose and swore under his breath.  
“Corin, cutting their tongues out is not an answer! This is wrong!”  
“I want them to feel what you felt!” he spat, refusing to look at her. “How can that be wrong?”  
“Ursula never cut out my tongue,” Ariel said resolutely. “She took my voice but she didn’t cut out my tongue. Humiliation is the best thing to do here. It’s more than enough. Don’t carry this out any further. You’re better than this!”  
Corin looked from the weeping sisters to his own sister. The Empress was looking straight at Ariel. Shock, betrayal and anger all shone in her pale eyes.  
Corin could not blame her. He too felt as if the crimson maned woman had stabbed him in the back.  
‘I did this for you,’ Corin thought vituperatively. ‘We all did this for you,’  
“Corin, please,” Ariel urged. “Send them away. They don’t need to be here anymore.”  
“As you wish,” he murmured. Rising to his full height, he looked to his niece and guards. “Take em up!”  
Confused yet quick to obey, the guards gathered around the bubble, hoisting it upwards.  
“I hope you are happy,” Corin said frostily, still incapable of meeting Ariel’s gaze.  
“They deserved that,” she told him, refusing to be cowed. “Nothing more. Nothing less.”  
This time Corin turned to her.  
“Fool.”

Cora and Orion’s chambers

“The sisters are out of our hair at last,” Orion said, handing Corin a goblet of hot nectar. “Why aren’t you celebrating with Ariel?”  
“Because she’s an idiot,” Cora swiped bitterly.  
“She needs time on her own,” Corin murmured, ignoring Cora. “I can’t keep coddling her when things do not turn out the way she believes they should.”  
“To be frank, I’m glad Ariel did what she did,” Shellsa said, nursing her own goblet in her hands. “You’ve always told me we have to stop killing and torturing. You told me before the war you all presented yourselves to the Merpeople as a non-violent race. Why should you want to tarnish that? Triton will not trust us if we continue solve our problems with bloodshed.”  
“Are you implying that I would have enjoyed watching Nona remove their tongues?” Corin demanded heatedly.  
“I believe a part of you that was so determined to avenge Ariel would have enjoyed it,” The Cecaelia stated carefully.  
Corin’s lips peeled back exposing his white teeth. From his throat came a guttural, warning snarl.  
“You won’t attack me,” the red head stated confidently. “I’m your sister. Calm down, Corin.”  
“You are not my sister! You are an insignificant half breed!” Corin barked.  
Horrified, Cora gasped into her hand.  
“Corin?” Orion whispered, aghast. “What are you-?”  
Shellsa flinched as if his words had physical impact.  
“You cruel bastard,” she whispered.  
“Corin that was out of line!” Sorja shouted at his sibling, jumping in front of his mate. “Apologise to Shellsa right now!”  
“It’s she who should apologise!” Corin roared pointing at Shellsa. “All I have ever done is look after her! I was the one who helped make her what she is now! She would have died had I not changed her! How does she repay me? By daring to say that I am out of control! That I am a sadistic monster!”  
Flying to his side, Cora put a hand on her brother’s arm.  
“Come with me,” she muttered tersely. “Before you do or say something profoundly stupid, Sorja.”  
“He has to apologise to Shellsa first.” he insisted strictly.  
“Leave it, Sorja” Shellsa told him brusquely.  
“He-”  
“I said leave it! I don’t want to hear anything less than sincere.” She looked to Corin. There was disgust in her eyes but understanding as well. “You hate me right now, don’t you? You hate me because I used to be a Mermaid. Merpeople failed to understand you so you are lashing out at Ariel and me because you think we are ignorant.”  
Corin’s lips twitched.  
“I couldn’t help being what I was and you know it. Ariel cannot help but abhor violence and you know it too.”  
Feeling uneasy, Orion moved toward her.  
“Shellsa …” he began.  
“Instead of staying here all angry and insecure you should be with Ariel telling her how amazing she is,” Shellsa continued with fervour. “Why don’t you go to Ariel and tell her that just that, Corin?”  
“You do not tell me what to do!” The Monarch hollered at Shellsa.  
“Well someone has to!” she retorted wilfully, pushing her mate to a side. “Right now you’re acting as though you are the victim. You were once! You are not anymore! Ariel is the victim now. She is the one who needs our help and support! Is that what she’s getting right now? A clue. No! She is not getting it because you are too wrapped up in your own misery!”  
Corin’s upper lip drew back and he began to growl.  
“Shut it!” Shellsa ordered, curling her fingers into her palms. “You are not a bully, Corin! Stop trying to dominate me!”  
Seething with anger, tentacles thumping, Corin forced himself to remain where he was.  
Apprehensive, Orion moved closer to Corin’s side. Reaching into the scabbard he kept at his right side, he slowly withdrew a dagger.  
Sorja and Cora noticed this and blanched.  
“Wait!” Cora mouthed. “Wait!”  
“You have more to say, spit it out!” Corin ordered, both upper and lower body trembling ominously, totally unaware of what Orion was planning.  
“I never knew Ariel till Ursula and Morgana brought her here,” Shellsa admitted coolly, also unaware, “I listened to the stories and I read our son’s book.”  
“That’s not the same as knowing her,” Corin countered viciously. “You never knew her the way we did. You cannot possibly fathom the love we have for her!”  
“You’re right. She will never be as precious to me as she is to you,” the woman agreed. “But I am not wholly unaware. On the contrary, I can understand the love you all bear for her. I understand the need to protect her, why you wanted the sisters to lose their tongues … But I also believe that this love is fast becoming unreasonable and is costing all of us too much. Ariel only wanted half of what you wanted when it came to Ursula and Morgana. That does not make her a weakling or oblivious of the vast effort and pain you have all gone through. She knows when to stop. She didn’t show the sisters mercy, Corin. She did the exact opposite. She sent Ursula and Morgana to Hell by sending them to the human world without their most valuable asset. Magic. And that to me is a perfect Queen.”  
There was a long silence, only breaking when Cora cleared her throat and spoke.  
“She’s right,” she agreed wearily, eyes on the floor. “We are in need of reining in. What happened today was not right.” Saddened, she looked to Corin. “No one is helping Ariel with this kind of behaviour and we are tearing ourselves apart.”  
Replacing his dagger, Orion floated to Corin’s side.  
“You need space,” he said, clapping The Monarch on the back. “We’ll look after Ariel while you get some perspective, yeah?”  
“Good idea,” Cora agreed.  
Sorja scowled and put an arm around his mate’s shoulders.  
“Apologise to my wife first,” he whispered icily.  
Corin raised his head, looking forlornly at his brother and Shellsa.  
“I have a lot of apologies to make,” he admitted gravely. “I’ll start here. Everyone … Shellsa especially. I am truly sorry.”  
Swimming out from under Sorja’s arm, Shellsa swam over to Corin.  
Tentatively, she put her arms around him.  
“Apology accepted.”  
Sorja had to smile.  
“She’s never been one to hold grudges,” he admitted to Orion and Cora.

Ariel and Corin’s chambers.

Later that evening, Corin visited Ariel and apologised for his behaviour.  
Ariel had accepted his apology albeit cautiously.  
Afterwards there had been no long talk, no touching. Just a genuine apology on his part and a plea on hers for space.  
Corin had been disappointed she hadn’t wanted to spend the remainder of the evening with him but he was gracious nonetheless.  
“I will see you tomorrow,” Corin told her.  
“You will,” she replied, wanting to say. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” Saying, blurting out, instead. “Thank you, for everything.”  
Corin’s eyes were sad. His smile was sadder still.  
He said, “Sleep well.” What he really wanted to say was. “I love you. I’m sorry for hurting you. Please don’t leave me again.”

oOoOoOo

Waking up alone, Ariel blinked slowly and took a deep, deep breath.  
It was her last morning as a Merwoman.  
After breaking her fast, well, trying to. She was nervous and had little appetite; Ariel placed a hand on her stomach.  
There it was.  
A nudge.  
Gentle. Welcoming ….  
The Dowager Princess smiled slightly.  
Her little girl had been waiting for her.  
“I’m sorry for being scared of you,” she told her child, a lump in her throat. “I know it wasn’t your fault.”  
Nudge, nudge.  
A tear slid down Ariel’s cheek.  
“I’m scared I’m not doing the right thing. I’m-” She sighed, wiping her face. “Whatever happens. You are loved. I do love you. Corin, Cora … Everybody here will love you for who you really are. strong, resourceful and so, so brave.”  
More tears came.  
Ariel swallowed.  
“Promise me you’ll remember that.”  
Another nudge.

OoOoOoOoOOoooOOOOooo

“Good morning,” Cora and Shellsa greeted. “Sobe’s going over your birth plan with her novices. She’ll be over in a moment.”  
“Oh.”  
“Let’s get your hair sorted,” Shellsa said. “Just a loose braid. Nothing special. Do you want some water, Ariel? Mayhap something a little stronger?”  
“I’m allowed?”  
“Till tomorrow, midnight, yes,” Cora replied. “That’s when we induce you. You’ll be too focused on pushing that young lady out to even think about coral sticks or wine.”  
“Some wine then, please,” Ariel told Shellsa. “I’m a little all over the place.”  
“Perfectly understandable,” Cora said and growled in frustration. “Shellsa. This fucking cauldron is going to do my back in! We need to bring it closer to the bed!”  
“What’s this?” Ariel asked, eyes wide with trepidation.  
“This black glop changes you into one of us,” The Empress explained as she tugged, huffed and puffed. “Shellsa and I smear it over you then your body burns, tears its self apart then-”  
The Merwoman wrinkled her nose.  
“Please … No more details.”  
“Ariel, you’ll be asleep before any of that happens,” Cora pointed out in between pants.  
“Oh.”  
Apart from the occasional growl, hiss and litany of profanities. There was silence.  
A long silence Ariel could stand only for a short while.  
“Where’s Corin?” she blurted out.  
“Topaz Shrine,” Shellsa gasped. “He’s with Orion, Nona and Sorja. Arrgh! They’re asking Vorlorna-Nnnnrgh!- to keep your soul for us.”  
“Is Corin really that afraid of me dying?” Ariel asked, purposefully tact altogether  
The Cecaelia’s stopped pushing.  
“It’s as close as it’s ever going to be …. I’ll go get the wine,” Shellsa murmured, uncomfortable. “We’ll have a bit of a breather.”  
“Thank you, Shellsa,” Cora murmured.  
As soon as the red head had left, Ariel voiced her question again. As predicted, The Empress seemed loathe to answer it but, as usual, took it in her stride.  
“There will be a long search ahead should you die,” she told Ariel solemnly. “As you already know, The Mermen who killed you destroyed the sanctuary that protected your soul. That cannot be reconstructed unless Vorlorna wills it,”  
“That didn’t really answer my question, Cora.”  
“I’m trying, Ariel.” Cora bit her lip. “You need to be realistic. Like the rest of us. Your body is weak. You’ll have a fight on your hands noose or no noose. I’m not saying this to frighten you but if you were to die again. Corin might try to follow you.”  
A cold chill made its way down Ariel’s spine.  
“You mean kill himself?” she asked wanting to be wrong.  
Cora nodded sadly.  
“I have a wonderful mate. A lovely little brother and many children of my own but I couldn’t bear to lose either you or Corin.”

OoOoOoOOoOo

The atmosphere wasn’t exactly cheerful when Shellsa arrived with Sorja trailing close behind.  
“Not being sexist, just using logic!” she declared. “It’ll take three to move that sodding thing!”  
“Actually I was going to praise you on your thinking,” Cora said. “Thank you, Shellsa.”  
“How’s Corin!” Ariel blurted out, giving The Emperor an anxious look. “Please tell me.”  
“He’s alright, Ariel,” he said slowly.  
“It’s my fault,” Ariel self deprecated. “I should have let him go through with it.”  
“You stood by what you believed was right,” Shellsa pointed out.  
“I keep telling myself that, “ Ariel looked to Cora. “What do you think?” she asked The Empress. “Do you think I did the right thing?”  
“At the time, no, not really,” Cora replied after some consideration. “I have to be honest, Ariel. I thought you were off your rocker.”  
“Oh.”  
Well that was comforting.  
“I-Look. I would have preferred to see the sisters lose their tongues, but you were right. Eternity as humans without magical ability of any kind, without beauty. Ursula and Morgana will not have the stamina to handle it. It will drive them into further madness.”  
“Also, it was wrong of Corin to spring that on you without your consent or warning,” Sorja added. “He shouldn’t have been so impulsive. He only wanted revenge for you and your daughter, Ariel.”  
The Merwoman was surprised.  
“Revenge for us?” she said, brow furrowed. “I don’t understand. We didn’t need Corin to avenge anything.”.  
“Maybe this will help you. When you were changing into a human, the first time, how did it feel? You must have been in so much agony and not be able to call for help must’ve have made it worse, yes?” Shellsa asked.  
“It was unbearable,” Ariel said after a moment. “Like I was trapped in a pool of acid.”  
Sorja nodded.  
“Corin loves you so much he felt they needed to feel precisely that.”  
Ariel couldn’t decide whether she wanted to vomit or cry.  
“I need a minute,” she managed.  
“We’ve got the cauldron in … We need to get a cleansing bath organised. That should take a while,” Cora said. “Call out when you’re ready.”  
Feeling decidedly ill, Ariel lay down on the bed.  
“Thank you,” she mumbled.  
“I’ll get Nike to stay by the door,” Cora muttered to her companions as they slid out of the chamber. “I’m worried about her.”  
“Corin not being here’s unsettling her, Cora,” Sorja reminded. “Of course Ariel’s nervous. She thinks he’s avoiding her.”  
“He isn’t. Nona’s assured me he isn’t,” The Empress insisted fiercely. “We all know Corin’s asking Vorlorna for help. We’d do the same for each other and our loved ones. Ariel has to knuckle down and push the baby out without him. We need her to help keep Ariel with us; we’ll lose Corin if she doesn’t.”  
Over Cora’s shoulder, Shellsa gave her mate a beseeching look.  
“Find him!” she mouthed.  
Sorja nodded.  
“I’ll see you in a bit,” he murmured. Squeezing Cora’s shoulder, he added. “Just be patient with her, yeah? She’s not our Ariel yet. She’s allowed to be scared. We all are.”  
Cora shook him off.  
“If she gives into that fear, she dies! Do you understand the consequences If Ariel dies? We lose our brother. It’ll be worse than last time because Corin will try to follow Ariel rather than wait Goddess knows how long before she’s resurrected again!”  
“Cora it’s unreasonable, cruel even, to expect Ariel to be flexible right now. She’s about to undergo a change that might kill her. She’s about to deliver a child she might never get to bond with. Her wanting Corin with her is not a sign of weakness. She knows who she needs with her. She needs Corin. Let me bring him to her.”  
“He stays where he is!” Cora spat, tentacles bristling. “Ariel is not dying and I am not losing my brother, Sorja!”  
The look on her baby brother’s face said everything she needed to know.  
Cora could shove her insecurities up her arse.  
“If either of them die,” she whispered, her body trembling all over.  
“I’m right behind you, Cora,” Shellsa warned icily. “Lay one finger on Sorja and I will rip you apart.”  
Sorja beamed at her from over his sister’s shoulder.  
“Thank you darling.”  
Shellsa smirked and jerked her head toward the hallway leading to the garden.  
“Go give im hell, gorgeous.”  
As The Emperor raced off, Cora turned to face Shellsa.  
The willowy red head waited for whatever her sister in law deemed fit to deal out and was surprised when a sobbing Cora practically collapsed into her arms.  
“I can’t lose them,” Cora sobbed into Shellsa’s hair. “I can’t Shellsa. I can’t …”

The Topaz Shrine.

“You know she’s wondering why you’re not with her?”  
“I know,” Corin murmured, eyes never drifting from the shrine. He placed a chalice full of golden nectar onto the step before him. “I know.”  
“Are you afraid?” Sorja asked.  
The Cecaelian Ruler allowed himself a moment to think.  
Not for long, mind you. He hadn’t long.  
Was he afraid of losing Ariel forever?  
Afraid of her coming back and deciding they were done?  
Afraid of her returning to him and perfectly content until he ruined everything with his insecurities?  
“I’m terrified,” Corin admitted at last.

OoO

There were chalices of nectar and wine. Bowls of fruit, nuts, and coral sweets. Piles upon piles of Jewels.  
Corin’s own blood stained the steps.  
“Please help her,” The Cecaelian whispered. “I need her to survive! I can’t-” He lowered his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
‘I can do this … I have to do this …. I haven’t got a choice …’  
Corin raised his head, panting and swallowing sobs  
“Without her my world is ash,” he choked out. “I cannot be parted from her again. Please … Don’t take her away from me again. We haven’t had enough time … We need more time …”

oOo

“How long is this going to take?” Orion asked, not sure whether he was asking his daughter, Corin or The Goddess.  
Nona put a hand on his arm.  
“He needs this. Let him have it. My novices and I will watch over him.”  
“Nona, Ariel is terrified. He should be with her.”  
“And Corin will be. Have faith in him and me. I’ll call on you if it looks like we can’t get Corin to leave before midnight. You can come and drag him off then. Right now, I’m looking after him.”

Ariel and Corin’s chambers.

“I’m sorry,” Cora apologised, entering the chamber, Shellsa by her side. “We can’t wait any longer, Ariel.”  
The Dowager Princess blanched.  
No … This was wrong.  
She had made peace with her little girl. Said a prayer to Poseidon. Even prayed to Vorlorna but … She was not ready to take another step further without Corin.  
“Corin’s going to be here, isn’t he?” Ariel asked, ill at ease.  
“He’ll be here before the labour starts,” Cora replied calmly. “There’s still hours before that happens. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” As she said this, Cora crossed her fingers inside her head.  
‘If I’ve got nothing to worry about, why do I feel like he’s avoiding me?’ Ariel fretted mentally. ‘We forgave each other … I need him with me. This is the time when I need him!’  
“We’re going to wash you, paint you from your hair down to the tips of your tail,” Cora pressed on, putting her trepidation to a side. “When the mixture dries, roll you onto your side and do your back. We can do your face when you’re sleeping,”  
“It might go a tad faster if I do her back and you do her front, Cora,” Shellsa pointed out.  
“What do you think?” The Empress asked their charge. “Shellsa’s has a valid point but slower might be easier on your nerves.”  
“I’d rather get this done as quickly as possible,” Ariel confessed.  
“Faster it is then.”  
“Sobe has a broth she wants you to drink before we induce you. It’s for your heart, blood and lungs,” Shellsa added, tearing up cloth for bandages, putting them into a sterilisation pot. “We need you as strong as possible.”  
“What’s in it?” Ariel asked cautiously. “Will it taste disgusting?”  
Shellsa hesitated.  
“Just tell her Shellsa, she isn’t a lamb,” Cora grumbled.  
“No one you know,” the younger of the Cecaelia’s answered reluctantly. “But it does contain fish.”  
Ariel felt her stomach roll.  
“Do I have to drink it?” she asked. “Can’t you give it to me a different way?”  
“We might …. Parasites should do the trick. Go and fetch them from Nona, Shellsa,” Cora said, grabbing sponges and a comb. “I can bathe her on my own.”

oOooOo

“This should sting a little,” Shellsa told Ariel sitting beside her. “I’m going to attach them to your belly. try not to move too much. We can’t have the little fellows dropping off prematurely.”  
Ariel swallowed nervously.  
“Pop em on,” she mumbled.  
At first there was discomfort. Ariel grimaced then resettled into the bed.  
A lovely warm blossomed all over her, causing the young Merwoman to close her eyes and sigh in contentment.  
“That’s lovely,” Ariel remarked almost dreamily. “I almost regret not drinking it now.”  
Shellsa and Cora laughed.  
“Well fortunately for you, there’s twenty nine more to go, Ariel.”  
The Dowager Princess gently patted a bare space on her belly.  
“Bring it on.”

OoO

The women painted Ariel in near tranquil silence, nearly covering their charge almost entirely with the black mixture.  
“Almost done,” Cora said, her voice serving as a welcome distraction for Ariel, washing her hands in hot, fresh water. “We’ll let it rest for a bit. Start again in an hour.”  
“It doesn’t hurt,” Ariel marvelled as she examined her onyx covered hands.  
“It only hurts once it changes the outer part of you,” Shellsa reminded, stretching out her tentacles. “You should be asleep when that happens.”  
“Have you changed someone before?” Ariel asked curiously.  
“I used to be a Mermaid,” Shellsa said thus taking Ariel completely by surprise. “I was angry with my people for their treatment of The Cecaelians. I made a lot of noise, too much noise for their liking. They decided I needed to be dealt with. As punishment for speaking against the ambush, The Merpeople colony I belonged to had me tortured and banished.”  
“I’m sorry,” Ariel said.  
“Don’t be. It wasn’t your people who did it. My family had me betrothed to one of the colonies hierarchy. He was kind and decent but he was also rather vapid. I was the only one in my new colony who knew about Cecaelians. I had never seen you, Ariel, you were before my time, but I knew about you and Corin. My family’s colony had always been fond of The Cecaelian people and encouraged me to respect them. Anyway, I had been acting as liaison for Corin and the leader of my new colony. During that time, Sorja and I had grew close. Eventually -”  
“Here comes the romantic part!” Cora sing songed, earning a playful punch in the arm.  
Shellsa rolled her eyes.  
“Anyway! When I was convinced I was going to die, Sorja and Corin found me.”  
“Romantic …”  
“Shut it, Cora! Corin and Sorja heard what happened to me and had been trying to find me. They brought me here and healed my wounds. Later I learned Sorja had been keeping an eye on me and had a hand in my recovery. Much, much later I found out he wanted me to be his mate and then …”  
Shellsa shrugged again, face colouring.  
Cora reached out, affectionately squeezing the red head’s shoulder.  
“He is lucky to have found you,” she reminded the woman.  
“Do you love him the same way still?” Ariel asked curiously. “I mean … people change over time … And you fell in love so soon.”  
“I do,” Shellsa admitted then, casting a cheeky glance at her sister in law, added. “Madly and daily.”  
“Too, too much information,” Cora grouched, disgusted.  
“In truth,” Shellsa resumed with a touch of seriousness. “I can’t imagine life without Sorja. I’m sure I can exist without him, I simply don’t want to.”

OoOoOo

It was close to evening.  
“We need you to drink these,” Cora instructed, handing Ariel bottles. one full of sky blue fluid, the other salmon.  
“What are they?” the Merwoman asked, pulling out the stopper then timidly sniffing the blue potion.  
“For the labour, it’s time, Ariel.”  
“But I’m not-Corin isn’t here yet.”  
Cora rolled her eyes.  
“Ariel please!” she chastised. “You do not need Corin here to drink potions! He’ll come when he’s ready.”  
“Cora!”  
The Empress swung around. Upon seeing Shellsa and Sobe floating in the open entry, she blushed deeply. Her pink lips peeled apart in order to speak but The Dowager Princess beat her to it.  
“Alright,” Ariel murmured, still quite agitated but resigned. “Alright. I’m sorry, Cora. I … I can do this without him.”  
“No. It’s …. I’m sorry Ariel. I shouldn’t be so inconsiderate.”  
Wiping at her fringe Cora smiled weakly at her friend and reached for her hand, squeezing it.  
“Orion and Macavoy were with me when I was giving birth. I wanted them there. I shouldn’t be angry with you.”  
It was Ariel’s turn to offer a weak smile.  
“Do you want a hug?” she asked.  
“I’d love one.”  
“Is this a private hug session or can anyone join in?” Sobe asked, smiling at the women as they rolled about laughing on the bed.  
“Oh please!” Ariel giggled. “The more the merrier.”

OoOoOoOo

Skulling the salmon potion, Ariel nearly gagged.  
“I really hope that’s the last time I ever taste something as bad as that,” she grouched giving the bottle to Cora.  
The Empress smiled.  
“Fingers crossed.”  
Ariel was pleasantly surprised by the sky blue. It was like drinking sweetened, heated cream.  
Like the broth, it blossomed inside her belly then shot out in all directions, warming her deliciously.  
“Now we sit back and wait,” murmured Sobe.  
Unbeknownst to everyone else, she was crossing her fingers behind her back.

The Topaz Shrine

“Corin ….”  
The Cecaelian Ruler shuddered.  
“I’m coming,” he promised. “I’m coming.”  
Crouching beside his brother, Sorja clasped his arm.  
“It’s fine to be afraid.”  
Corin shuddered again.  
“You can hate me all you like but you need to face this question”  
His brother stiffened all over.  
“Don’t …” he pleaded.  
‘I don’t want to do this to him but he needs it …’  
“Listen to me,” Sorja urged, tightening his grip on Corin’s arm. “Let’s suppose Ariel does die. She needs us to help her daughter. She needs to die with you holding her hand, Corin. You could try to give her that at least, couldn’t you?”  
“He’s right.”  
Orion glided toward the pair, sitting on Corin’s left side.  
“We need you to survive. You’re my best friend and brother. You keep me sane when Cora’s insane so I bloody well need you to survive.”  
Corin managed a weak laugh.  
Sorja crossed his tentacles.  
Hope.  
Fragile. But it was there.  
“Please don’t give up on us,” he pleaded. “We will never give up on you, Corin.”

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

“Why isn’t he coming?” Ariel demanded, fed up and afraid. “I need him here!”  
Sobe glanced at Shellsa and Cora worriedly.  
“I need her calm,” she told them. “This isn’t good for her or the bub.”  
“Tell Sorja and Orion to bring Corin here now!” Cora growled to Shellsa. “I don’t care what Corin’s got going on. She sodding needs him!”  
“On it! I’ll drag him here myself if I have to,”  
“No! I need to find him,” Ariel insisted, pulling her heavy body off the bed. “I can’t do this without him! I need to find Corin and drag him here!”  
“Ariel the contractions-”  
“Haven’t even started yet! Don’t stop me from looking for him, you can’t!”  
“We’ll get him for you,” Cora asserted firmly. “But you have to remember that he-”  
“I don’t give a flying fuck!” Ariel barked. “Get me a fresh shift then you and I are going to that shrine together. I do not care if I give birth on the way! I want my-”  
“I’m here.”  
Making a beeline for Ariel, Corin seized her face in his hands, kissing her fiercely on the lips.  
“I’m here,” he panted, pressing his forehead to hers. “I’m here now, Little Queen.”  
Ariel was so shocked, she couldn’t move. She stayed exactly where she was.  
‘He came. He’s here. I’m not angry …’  
Releasing her face, Corin slid beside Ariel, grasping her hand and squeezing it firmly.  
“Did you really think I would let you go through all of this alone?” he asked her.  
Ariel hesitated.  
He did not look like her betrothed.  
In less than a day, the man she now considered the love of her life looked a far cry from his usual glorious self.  
Corin’s stormy eyes were bloodshot. He was nowhere near as luminous.  
He looked … He looked like he was dying.  
“Yes,” she told him honestly. “I was coming to get you. I was preparing a speech in my head.”  
Laughing, Corin pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.  
“I love you,” he whispered and kissed her again. “I can’t stay away, Little Queen,”  
“I don’t care who needs you, you’re not allowed to leave again,” Ariel told him flatly.  
“Crystal clear,” Corin said, stroking her hair.  
“Goo-What happened to your hands?”  
Corin tensed up against her as Ariel cradled one of his bandaged hands in her own.  
“I was making offerings to Vorlorna,” he told her. “One had to be in blood.”  
“Oh Gods,” Ariel groaned. “I want to be mad at you.”  
“I know you do, love.”  
“But I’m so relieved you’re here. I don’t want to do this without you, understand? Whatever happens to me, you need to stay put, Corin.”  
Behind Ariel and Corin’s backs, Sorja and Orion smirked.  
“He’s been told,” The Emperor murmured, trying not to laugh.  
Corin craned his head around, glaring at the pair.  
“Fuck off!” he growled.

oOo

Unseen, Merjorca’s devotee bared her teeth, using all of her strength not to holler in rage and disbelief.  
The Cecaelian Ruler was supposed to die! Die! Not return to The Merwoman!  
“Damn you and your blasted family to the blackest pits in Hell!” she spat lividly.  
Bowing her head, taking one deep breath after another Merjorca’s disciple retreated into the shadows.  
She would tell Merjorca of her failure and suffer the consequences.

OoO

To Ariel’s relief, aside from Cora and Corin, only Sorja, Sobe, Orion and Shellsa crowded around the giant clam, their eyes anxious and waiting.  
“Does anyone know any jokes?” she asked, leaning into Corin’s chest as he cuddled her gently.  
“Only really dirty ones,” Orion admitted.  
“You are not going to tell us that limerick either,” Cora growled.

Nona’s chambers, the main chamber

“High Priestess, may I deter you for a moment?”  
“Of course you may, Selene,” Nona said as she wiped a cloth over the blade of a dagger. “What is it? It’s not the incense again is it? I got a new batch last week and it shouldn’t smell like land cow farts this time.”  
“The incense is fine. When Corin was making his offering to Vorlorna …. Maybe I’m wrong.”  
The High Priestess set the dagger aside and bid the novice sit down.  
“Tell me,” she invited as Selene sat across from her. “You could be right.”  
“I don’t want to be.”  
“What is it?” Nona prompted. “At least tell me so you can let it go.”  
“I … I felt something unctuous whilst Corin was making his offering.”  
“Unctuous?”  
“Yes.”  
Nona nodded slowly.  
“Interesting,” she murmured. “I want you to notify Nike and Shellsa’s second. If Merjorca’s up to any mischief, we need to be on our toes. Tell them this stays between us.”  
Selene nodded.  
“Understood. Are you going to watch the birth?”  
Nona nodded again.  
“Rather rude of me but I don‘t like births. All that screaming and crying. Ragr was fine with them. I’m nowhere near as well behaved. Nonetheless. I’ve been invited. Plus Corin is worried about Ariel. I want to try to help should things go awry.”

Corin and Ariel’s chambers

The first contraction hit Ariel when she was least prepared. She had been talking to Nona when wham! She was giving birth.  
The pain tore through her body like an angry flame would a log. She screeched in agony, thrusting her head back and arching off the bed.  
“Push!” Corin urged in her ear. “You’ve got push as hard as you can!”  
Ariel clenched her teeth together and pushed.  
The pain faded.  
“Oh, is it over?” she asked.  
“That was your first contraction, Ariel,” Cora reminded with a hint of exasperation in her bell like voice. 

OoOoOo

Cora peeled the blanket back, taking a look.  
“How is it going?” Corin asked.  
“Well. This baby won’t give us too much trouble. She wants out. Only a few more to go.”  
“How many is a few?” Sorja asked.  
“Twenty, maybe twenty five,” Cora answered.  
“What?” Ariel exclaimed wildly. “That’s not a few, Cora!”  
“I don’t know what to tell you! I’m not a Merwoman! Stop hoping for a clear answer and prepare yourself!”  
“Let me have a look!” Sobe groaned. “What did I tell you about nerves, Cora?”  
“I’m sorry!” Cora snapped. “I got spooked that’s all!”  
“Bring me fresh cold water and compresses,” the midwife told The Empress. “The young lady here needs a sponge bath. The paint’s set, she should be fine.” Sobe plucked the blanket up and had a look. “Ariel, you have ten more to go and the egg needs to drop then another ten to get it out. After tenth contraction I want you to get her up and make her float, Corin.”  
“It’s twenty.” Corin told Ariel, massaging her arms. “It’s ten plus ten and all that. We’re going to count them for you. No need to panic.”  
Ariel punched his arm.  
“Don’t joke around to make me feel better,” she snapped at him.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
“I am panicking and I can panic for as long as I like!”  
Corin rubbed his bruised arm with a tentacle.  
“If that’s what my love deems, then that’s what she must do,” he said a little more sardonically then he meant to.  
“Oh you-wowwowowowowowWOW!”  
“Nineteen now!” Sobe proclaimed.

OoO

“I can’t do this!” Ariel wailed from the top of her lungs six hours later.  
“You have to!” Sobe barked from her spot by Ariel’s tail. “Now push! This baby has to come out!”  
“Oh Gods!” Ariel sobbed. “Oh Gods! Just get her out of me! I can’t stand it!”  
“We’re trying to.” Sorja promised, taking a firm hold of Ariel’s hand. “We’re doing everything we can.”  
“I can see more of the egg,” Cora exclaimed, excited. “One more push and it’ll be over.”  
“You said twenty or ten was a few!” Ariel bellowed ferociously.  
“This time I am right!” Cora defended. “Push!”  
“Did you hear that, Little Queen?” Corin asked. “Only one more. It’s almost over.”  
Preparing herself for more nerve shattering pain, Ariel closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.  
“Almost there,” Shellsa said over a scream, “We’re almost there …”  
“Not soon enough,” Corin growled.  
. “You can do this,” Cora told the Ariel. “We’ve got your back, Ariel. Just push.”  
Using every bit of strength she had left, Ariel pushed.  
There was a gush of something hot and wet followed almost immediately by a rush of cold air and an almost regrettable emptiness.  
“It’s out!” she heard Cora exclaim. “It’s out! Get Sobe ready!”  
Then everything went black.

Somewhere

With her body tingling with disquiet and the ghost of the last contraction, a disoriented Ariel looked wildly about her surroundings.  
“Where am I?” she asked herself.  
Ariel put a hand to her belly hoping to feel a comforting nudge from her daughter and was startled, to say the least, when she felt nothing but a flat, lean surface.  
‘I’m really alone … I have no idea where I am …’  
The place Ariel occupied was a white temple of sorts. There was no water yet she found she could float without any trouble. In the very centre of the white chamber was a rectangular pool with an unusually tall Cecaelia sitting beside it.  
Except for her eyes and lips, her eyes were golden; her plump lips a pinkish brown, the strange woman was black all over.  
“Excuse me?” Ariel asked nervously. “Can you help me, please? I think I’m lost.”  
The woman smiled at her.  
“Welcome Ariel,” she greeted in a deep, kind voice. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”  
“Do I know you?”  
“I created you.”  
Ariel gazed wide eyed at The Cecaelia, unable to speak.  
“It’s rude to stare.”  
“You-You’re the Goddess? Vorlorna?” she managed to stammer.  
“Yes, I am she.”  
“Can you … Where am I?”  
“My home. The entrance if you need specifics. You were sent here by Corin and Nona, My Priestess. They both fear your memory loss has robbed you of your love for her uncle.” The divine being sat back, folding her slender, masculine arms across her ebony chest. “It is partially true, isn’t it?” she asked. “You feel can no longer love him as you did before.”  
Ariel hesitated.  
“He has been so kind and so patient with me,” she managed at last. “I can’t remember how I used to … I try … I really try ….”  
Her voice cracked and she was unable to continue.  
The Goddess made a sympathetic noise. Floating to Ariel’s side, she put an arm around her shoulders.  
“I am not faulting you, dear one,” she cooed, stroking Ariel’s hair. “You cannot help this. You are the one who was wronged. I am hoping I can help you repair what has been broken.”  
Patient and gentle, she guided the vexed woman to a chaise lounge.  
“I’m going to fill in the blanks for you before anything else. How does that sound?”  
Ariel smiled and wiped her eyes.  
“Wonderful, actually.”  
Clasping her hands over several rolled up tentacles, Vorlorna begun.  
“As you already know, when you were killed The Merpeople captured your soul. They converted it so their God could have control over you.”  
“But how?”  
“Ursula and Morgana’s mother and father. Circa and Kunama.”  
“Mother and father? … But …. But they said they didn’t want children.”  
“That was before Merjorca swayed them. Kunama and Circa loved you and were jealous of Corin. That jealousy poisoned their love and made it toxic. When they realised you were genuinely in love with Corin and would never willingly leave him they vowed that if they could not have you for themselves, they would destroy you. My sister learnt of this vow and offered them a chance to fulfil their desire and get away without consequence, Circa and his mate took it and thus aided The Merpeople Merjorca had under her thumb in the attack. As a pledge of loyalty to my sister, they handed your heart and the hearts of your children to her.”  
“Our hearts?” Ariel whispered unconsciously putting a hand over her chest. “Your sister took our hearts as trophies?”  
“Merjorca is a very … primal woman. In order to serve my sister, one must sacrifice the hearts of the ones they have been intimate with or hold dear. Kunama, the deadlier of the two, would have easily given up her mate but she needed Circa alive in order to create the children Merjorca wanted. My sister made it easy for Circa and Kunama. All they had to do was give her hearts, conceive two children to be her champions and then all the power they could possibly want would be theirs.  
After the war, Circa and Kunama fled the ocean. I am loathe to admit it but there has been no sign of them ever since. I am blind to them and I believe that is due to my sister’s magic.”  
Vorlorna sighed heavily.  
“So that is it, my child,” she murmured. “Now you know why you were betrayed. Passion can be a deadly thing, yes?”  
So many questions. And whilst it was rude to ask a question with a question, Ariel had to do so.  
“Had Ursula managed to keep Corin with her …” she shook her head, disgusted by the prospect. “I’m sorry,” she apologised. “But we are talking about passion and deadliness.”  
“That’s a fair point,” The Deity granted. “Ursula’s craving for power and carnal pleasure would have destroyed everything Corin and you fought to maintain had she been allowed more then what was granted unto her. However … I am glad Ursula is who she is. I am glad Circa and Kunama went down that path and gave her and her sister existence.”  
“How can you say that?” Ariel gasped, horrified.  
“Not everything can be simply black and white,” Vorlorna reminded. “It can also be grey. I may be grieved by Circa and Kunama’s change of allegiance. upset by Ursula and Morgana’s actions. Although they may not have come from my womb like you and Corin did, I still love them. Ursula, Morgana had every right to feel love and security, as you do, but greed snatched it from them. They are so twisted from abuse they cannot see the results of their choices will always lead to their pain and misery.”  
Ariel said nothing.  
No.  
Scratch that.  
She felt like she couldn’t say anything.  
Feeling uncomfortable, Ariel bowed her head. Staring mutely at her hands.  
“Disapprove?”  
The Dowager Princess hesitated.  
“You’re a Deity,” she said at last, raising her head to look at Vorlorna. “It’s not my place to disapprove.”  
“I am a Deity who listens. You feel that I am a monster for being pleased that your people and your children were butchered, yes? I am not glad for that. The iniquitous killing of innocent beings has never once given me joy. I am glad, Ariel, by the fact that your loss has made you, and the rest of whom you love, stronger. Loss can do that to an individual or it can weaken them permanently. Merjorca understands this. She has felt loss on more than one occasion as have I.”  
Ariel felt strange.  
Looking down, she noticed apart from her head and neck, her entire body had become grey and translucent.  
“What’s happening to me?” she asked fearfully. “Where’s my tail?”  
“Your body is changing, there is nothing to fear. It is only Indecision,”  
“Sorry?”  
“It is almost time for you to be rewarded for the sacrifices you have made. Your transformation will go on without any further problems.”  
“But I’m not sure … I still love Eric.”  
Vorlorna smiled.  
“Black and white and shades of grey. The love you had for the human Prince is passionate despite what he did to you. Ironically, it is almost as strong as the love you bore for Corin prior your death.”  
Ariel rose and slid away from the Goddess, approaching the pool, looking thoughtfully at the swirling silver and onyx liquid.  
“Sometimes I feel I could truly love Corin the way he wants me to,” she admitted to the Goddess. “But then I stop and I think that’s only desire. Desire isn’t love.”  
“But desire can sometimes blossom into such a thing. You know that,” Vorlorna countered gently. “Answer me this. When you first saw Eric, you desired him, yes? That desire turned into love. How can you know it will not be the same for you and Corin? Your heart was certain when you told him earlier. Who knows? Perhaps the love you give him now may be stronger than the love you bore before?”  
There was silence between the two for a long period of time.  
“And if I choose not to change?” Ariel asked timidly.  
The Goddess shrugged casually.  
“You will go back to a new, happy life with Eric.”  
She then paused.  
“What?” The Dowager Princess asked nervously, a great chill making its way down her spine. “What is it?”  
“There is a catch. You and Corin will be separated forever,” Vorlorna told Ariel. “You must also give up your daughter.”  
Ariel flinched.  
Calliope.  
“She is a Cecaelia now, dear one,” the Goddess continued sadly. “She cannot belong in the Mer or human world. Neither would accept her.”  
Ariel felt as if her heart was being torn into small pieces by thousands of white-hot knives.  
‘Calli,’ she thought. ‘I’ve fought so hard for you. And Corin … How can I …? Someone help me … please …’  
“Whatever you decide, you are still my child and I always look after my children,” Vorlorna told Ariel frankly. “You will be happy and fulfilled in whatever life you choose but you must understand both lives will have their fair share of hardships. With Corin, you will have many enemies. Your father will be always greatly upset by your transformation, he will see it as a betrayal. Merjorca may even escape her prison. With her there is often pain and chaos.”  
“And Eric?”  
“With Eric, many sacrifices. You will have to strive to give him a son and win his peoples love and trust. This will test you both greatly. His family will seek to destroy you.”  
“Can’t you just … split me in two?” Ariel asked hopefully.  
“If only I could. But that would be a perfect idea and there is no such thing as perfection even for I and my own companion. We must watch our loved ones suffer and do very little to aid them.”  
By looking in The Goddesses’ eyes, Ariel could see the great woman was not an enemy. She was fully aware of the decision she was asking her to make.  
“I must choose one life and one life only.”  
Vorlorna nodded sadly.  
“Yes.”  
Ariel stared down at the floor.  
This was too much.  
Corin’s fatigued face, his bandaged hands flashed before her eyes. The fierce love she bore for him sparked to life inside her breast.  
Then there was Eric. The boy with the flute, dancing with his dog. She had wanted him from the first moment she had seen him, felt she had loved him after rescuing him and bringing to shore ….  
This was too much.  
“Can I think … Please?” Ariel asked Vorlorna. “I have to think.”  
The Cecaelia nodded, notably pleased.  
“Very sensible question. Time does not move here. You may have as much time as you need. But first I would like you to meet my soul mate and there are some people who have been waiting for you.”

The Cecaelian Realm, Corin and Ariel’s chambers

“Ariel!” Corin shouted as The Merwoman’s eyes flew to the back of her head.  
“Take the baby for me!” Sobe ordered Shellsa. “Sorja, check her pulse.”  
“Live for me,” Corin whispered ardently, holding Ariel’s hand so tight one would have feared the limb would snap off.  
“She’s alright!” Sorja exclaimed nearly shitting himself with relief. “She’s just fainted that’s all.”  
Corin dropped his head and exhaled deeply.  
“Thank The Goddess,” he rasped. “We’ve still got a chance …”

The Goddess’s haven, the gardens

“Corin used to live here?” Ariel asked Vorlorna as they glided past seemingly endless rows of glorious flora and fauna.  
“He did. He, Cora and Orion.”  
“Not Sorja or myself?”  
“You and Sorja were created during the migration,” Vorlorna explained. “By chance you entered the ocean with Circa and Kunama whilst Sorja entered with his family.”  
“Had I came with Corin and his family things would have ended up differently,” Ariel murmured, reaching out to touch the vibrant silken petal of a beautiful gold and fuchsia rose.  
“Yes. Perhaps, but Corin did not want a swooning sycophant, Ariel. He wanted a woman to challenge him as well as distract him. You made him work for him. I’m glad you did.”  
“Ariel?”  
The Dowager Princess’s head spun from Vorlorna to the direction the voice had come from.  
A Merwoman with dark brown hair and a long, shimmering golden tail was making a beeline for her. On either side of this woman were two Mermen. One had a long dark amethyst tail and the reddest hair Ariel had ever seen whereas companion had a mop of tousled light brown hair and a brown and grey tail.  
“Ariel!” The Merwoman exclaimed, swooping down on the young woman, nearly winding her from the hug she gave her. “You’re back!” pulling away, she held Ariel at arm’s length. “Gods it’s been so long! You have no idea how good it is to see you!”  
Ariel extracted herself, blue eyes guarded.  
“I’m sorry …” she said, not wanting to offend the woman or embarrass Vorlorna. “I really am sorry but I don’t know you.”  
“This is Yasna,” Vorlorna introduced patiently. “Your best friend.”  
The red haired Merman on Yasna’s left chuckled.  
“Flounder’s got competition.”  
Ariel frowned.  
“Friend …? You were with me when I was forgetting … Corin …. You wanted me to remember Corin ….”  
Yasna could not have nodded faster.  
“That’s right. You were forgetting quickly.”  
Even more uncomfortable, Ariel hugged herself.  
“I was scared?” she said.  
The Mer Queen slid forward and daringly put an arm on Ariel’s shoulder.  
“You don’t have to be afraid anymore. You’re with friend’s now.” she allowed herself a quick glance in Vorlorna’s direction.  
“Has she picked yet?” she mouthed.  
The Goddess shook her head.  
Yasna sighed inwardly.  
‘Stubborn and confused, tying yourself in knots, you haven’t changed a bit, Ariel,’  
“Why don’t we have a sit down?” she decided brightly. “Ariel and I need a drink!”

A hallway

Yasna did say a drink. But a drink soon turned into a lively party full of music, dancing and people Ariel used to know.  
“Did you have a good time?” Vorlorna asked her as they left the garden.  
“I did,” Ariel winced sheepishly. “I just hope I haven’t embarrassed Apollo …”  
The Goddess laughed.  
“Trust me, he’s fine. It’s not every day he gets to meet someone who has never met him before.”  
“And he was Ragr?”  
“Yes he was. Apollo was always curious about us,” Vorlorna shrugged. “So I arranged for him to be my eyes and ears.”  
“Sorja and Shellsa are missing him.”  
“I think he may miss them as well. Apollo has rarely encountered true fidelity. Divine immortals aren’t built that way,” Vorlorna cleared her throat. “But we’ve had many centuries together without too great an issue.”  
“And there is an issue?”  
“We try to talk about it. Solve the problem like adults.”  
The pair continued the rest of the hallway in comfortable silence until …  
“Here is your temporary abode.”  
A rock slid with little noise to a side, creating an open doorway.  
“I’m hoping you’ll find the peace you’re looking for in here,” Vorlorna told Ariel as she showed her into a small chamber with a white and cream pearl clam bed. “Rest. Think. And when you feel ready Yasna will bring you to me.”  
Ariel nodded.  
“Will I dream?”  
The Goddess tilted her head to a side.  
“Would you like to?” she asked.  
Ariel shook her head.  
“Even when my dreams are happy, I am rarely happy after having them. I just want peace.”  
“You feel morose after your dreams because your soul is in splinters, dear one. When you know the best path for you, you will feel so much better.”  
“My other self,” The Merwoman said before The Goddess could turn away. “Is she here?”  
“Waiting in the wings,” Vorlorna replied. “I prefer to keep you separate. Your Cecaelian part can be quite demanding.”  
“She wants to be with Corin.”  
“Yes. But until you know exactly where you are going, you cannot meet. It would be too cruel. Now I must go. I will see you later, Ariel.”

The Cecaelian Realm, Corin and Ariel’s chambers

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Cora cooed, cradling the orb in her arms. “Little Calliope.”  
Corin looked up from Ariel’s dormant form.  
“Calliope?” he echoed.  
“That’s the name Ariel chose for her,” Cora replied.  
“Calliope,” Corin said again, this time to himself. “Beautiful voice …”  
Cora was about to ask her brother if he wanted to hold the orb when Shellsa and Sorja told her Sobe was ready for the egg.  
“I’ll hold her,” Corin promised. “As soon as Ariel’s woken up and we’ve got her settled.”  
Cora nodded.  
“Very well,” she murmured.  
Upon turning away, The Empress crossed her mental fingers.  
‘Please come back to us …’

The Goddesses’ Haven, outside Ariel’s chambers

Ariel had allowed herself a day of peace and thinking. Weighing up pros and cons for each life.  
The stillness and lack of urgency, of interruption had helped her immensely. She had never felt so certain of anything in her life.  
And that was why it was time for her to leave. 

oOo

“There’s something I’d like to share with you before you leave us,” Yasna told Ariel as she took her to meet with Vorlorna.  
“What do you want to tell me?” Ariel asked, curious.  
“Before you left the haven to be a Mermaid you were petrified. So I made a bargain with Poseidon and Vorlorna. If I swore not to help Corin, I could stay with you for a short time. Help you grow up.”  
Ariel paused to stare confusedly at Yasna.  
“Sebastian?” she asked.  
The Mer Queen laughed, shaking her head.  
“Um … no. No. I was your mother, Ariel.”  
The other Merwoman was stammering.  
“You-what-how-what?”  
Yasna couldn’t help but laugh again.  
“Sorry,” she apologised. “But you’re always so funny when taken by surprise. I’ll be merciful. Your mother’s body was dying. The daughter before you … I forget her name. Her delivery had weighed heavily on The Queen. Triton was told she would most likely die. He refused to believe it. Thus a small window of opportunity was created. The soul of Triton’s Queen quitted her body, allowing me to be your mother for a short time.”  
“You died when I was little,” Ariel said. “I remember how angry father was … I used visiting ship wrecks to escape. My sisters had their husbands and children. Flounder and I had each other. We’d go for adventures then talk about them in my clam at night.”  
Yasna reached out to squeeze Ariel’s arm.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer. Vorlorna, Poseidon and Zeus were adamant I had to return lest I slipped and took you to Corin myself.”  
“Our lives might have been easier if you had been allowed …” Ariel countered warily. “Not mad at you. I understand. You needed to be objective and let me want to be with Corin on my own.”  
Very mature for someone who, not so long ago, was shrieking about unfairness and expecting a human Prince to fall in love with her, not just her voice, because she had saved his life.  
‘What do you really want, Ariel?’ The Mer Queen wondered.  
Yasna partially blamed herself for Ariel’s lack of backbone. Under the pretence of being Ariel’s mother, she had wanted to raise her best friend as a formidable, strong woman.  
Sadly her disguise and autocratic mate had ruined her plans and thus stumped Ariel’s development till after Yasna lift and, as a result, the all too familiar rebellious streak flared and showed the girl was more than just a clueless entitled Royal.  
Right before her very eyes was a female who in one life had been cossetted till she had no idea of her worth and in the other had won her worth through sacrifice and blood, sweat and sorrow.  
‘What will you choose?’

The entrance

“You’ve decided.”  
Not a question. A fact.  
Ariel nodded.  
“I have.”  
There was no “Are you sure” or “So soon” Ariel’s host seemed to appreciate the resolve in her charge’s voice and extended a hand to her.  
The Merwoman took a deep breath and edged closer.  
Then she stopped.  
“Will it hurt?” she asked.  
“No. This transformation will be painless. Consider it a parting gift.”  
The Dowager Princess was relieved.  
No pain, no parasites. Just …. Hesitation.  
“Are you certain that this is what you want?” Vorlorna asked. “You can wait. There’s nothing wrong with waiting.”  
“But I can’t wait indefinitely, can I?” Ariel asked. “The answer’s no. I can’t …”  
“You already knew the answer when you first entered,” Vorlorna revealed.  
Then it really was time to go.  
“Then I’m ready … I don’t know when, if, I’ll see you again.” Ariel swallowed hard. “I’m grateful for everything you and everyone else have done for me.”  
The deity smiled warmly and kissed Ariel’s forehead.  
“Be happy.”

Where Ariel’s new life begins

Ariel opened her eyes. At first, all was blurry. She had to blink. When her vision cleared, her face break into a smile as a hand stroked the hair off her face.  
“Hello,” she said softly.

The Cecaelian Realm, Ariel and Corin’s chambers

The woman staring back at Ariel, the woman trapped in the opulent mirror.  
Her … and yet not her.  
This woman had loose spiralling, waist length light brown hair with copper highlights. Her eyes were a gleaming sapphire with flecks of grey and gold surrounding the black pupil. Her once eight tentacles were now ten and what once had been grey was now dark opal.  
Her … And it was yet not her.  
This woman’s entire voice was genteel, clipped with almost flawless diction. The tone was soft, slightly husky.  
Her … And yet it was not her.

Flashback

Corin helped Ariel recline against their shared mountain of pillows, his face streaked with tears.  
“Hello love,” Corin whispered thickly, cupping Ariel’s face in his hands.  
“You soft old bastard,” she teased softly, smiling back at him. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”  
Corin burst out laughing.  
“You are back!” he exclaimed.  
Ariel licked her lips.  
They felt dry, cracked.  
“Thirsty,” she mumbled wearily, closing her eyes and leaning against the pillow mountain.  
Corin nodded quickly.  
“Ice water, Sorja,” he ordered then returned his attention back to Ariel.  
“Aside from that, how are you feeling?”  
“Knackered. Absolutely one hundred percent knackered, Corin.”  
The Dowager Princess looked down at herself, her eyes widened.  
“Wh-what?” she gasped. “Gods! What have you done to me?”  
Corin slipped back.  
“Ariel?” he started, alarmed.  
“It’s alright,” Cora said, darting to Corin’s side so Ariel could see her. “It’s perfectly alright. Your mind’s processing everything, Ariel. This will pass, you just need to adjust.”  
“Who are you?” Ariel demanded angrily. “I don’t know any of you! I don’t know what you wa-” She stopped, frowning.  
“Ariel?” The Empress murmured cautiously.  
“Why is my heart thumping?” The Cecaelia asked. Petrified, she looked to Corin. “What’s wrong with me?”  
Corin immediately reclaimed Ariel’s face in his hands and kissed her forehead.  
“It’s fine,” he told her. “It’s going to be fine. I promise.”  
Hugging The Cecaelia to him, The Monarch glanced over at his sister.  
‘What have we done to her?’ he asked with his eyes.  
“This was to be expected,” Cora told him, watching Ariel closely. “Her head contains memories of her Merwoman self and before she was executed. The others we have converted experienced interim memory exertion. You know this, Corin. It’s the fact that it’s Ariel experiencing these problems that’s unbalanced you.”  
Ariel whimpered and buried her face in Corin’s chest.  
“Shellsa, Sorja’s getting Ariel ice water. When he comes back, I want you to mix in a little sedative.”  
“Got it.”  
‘Hasn’t she slept enough already?” Corin demanded hotly.  
“On the contrary, Ariel isn’t going back to sleep. This will keep her calm so we can teach her how to control her mind. We can’t have her hurting herself, can we?”  
Corin couldn’t help himself.  
“Are we going to have to put her on a leash as well?”  
Cora refused to be bullied.  
“Ariel will have to remain here until we can be sure she doesn’t accidentally leave,” she explained calmly. “That shouldn’t take more than two or three months. In the meantime, we sit with her, talk to her. Remind her of who she is. the more Ariel focuses on the present the less her memory will lapse. Right now, her memories are zig zagging back and forth. We need to constantly remind her and be incalculably patient. Frustration will only upset her and she won’t want to make the effort.”  
“So you’re mornings and evenings. Then me and so on.”  
“But-”  
“It will be easier for her and us if we do it this way,” The Empress interjected heatedly. “Corin, someone has to talk to the people. They’re already wondering when Ariel is going to be crowned.”  
“Fuck!” Corin swore under his breath.  
“Corin, she’s right,” Ariel mumbled tiredly. “I don’t have any control and I’m fucking terrified. Just do what she says, yeah? I’ll be me before you know it.”  
Cora beamed.  
“Now that’s the Ariel I remember. See. Already improving.”  
The Cecaelia laughed weakly.  
“Keep your fingers crossed.”  
Sorja reappeared carrying a silver goblet. Having received Shellsa’s message, he made a beeline for her then sailed over to his sister as soon as the sedative had been plopped in.  
“Here we go,” he said. “Just what you asked for.”  
Corin helped his betrothed sit up again.  
“Wait a tic,” Ariel said. “I need to ask before I go off again. When can I see my girl?”  
“As soon as we know you’re intact,” Cora promised. “Don’t think me as an enemy. Right now you’re a risk. We need to contain you until your mind is at least eighty percent settled.”  
Feeling defeated, Ariel slumped.  
“No!” Cora chastised forcefully. “Your child needs you. You need to keep going.”  
Ariel sighed.  
“Just … promise me Sobe keeps her cooking till I’m ready, Cora. Can you do that for me? I don’t want her to grow up without me.”  
Cora smiled, nodding.  
“That I can do.”  
Relieved, Ariel nodded to Corin.  
“Let’s do this before I go berserk,” she muttered sourly.  
Corin held the heavy goblet to her lips.  
“Drink up, Sweeting,” he told Ariel. “That’s it. Good girl, good girl.”

OoO

Days went by. It saddened The Cecaelians to see their Ariel struggle to readjust. Simple things such as looking into a mirror had been quickly proven difficult.  
Cora, believing it would be fine, allowed Ariel to look into a mirror in her and Corin’s chambers.  
At first, Ariel’s reaction had been nothing one would consider odd then all Hell broke loose. Teeth bared, The Cecaelia growled savagely at the reflection then attacked the glass, smashing it into shards. Confused, she stared at the ruined glass beneath her floating figure then looked to her family, eyes wide and bewildered.  
“Wha-” Ariel began.  
“You’ve been resurrected,” Corin reminded gently, placing his hands on her arms. “This is your new body.’  
Face riddled with confusion, Ariel frowned, opening her mouth to protest.  
She stopped.  
“Merpeople … War?”  
“Yes.”  
The woman put a hand to her head. She looked down at her bleeding hands then at the shattered remainders of the mirror.  
“Not again,” she groaned.  
“No. Listen to me. its fine, Ariel” Cora said firmly. “You had a fright; the mirror can be fixed.”  
“Come on,” Corin coaxed, slipping an arm around her small shoulders. “We’ll sit down while you have a breather, eh?”  
“Corin, have you checked her hands?” Cora asked, watching Ariel closely.  
“They’re fine.”  
Ariel closed her eyes, relaxing into Corin’s body whilst his lips brushed against her head.  
“Are you tired?” he asked.  
She shook her head.  
“Tell me everything again,” she murmured. “Just once more.”

End of flashback

Two months had passed since then. Ariel had regained seventy percent control of her mind and given time and patience, Cora told her she would have full control of it.  
“It’s hard, I know,” The Empress said to Ariel one day when she felt as if she were going to tear her hair out. “Rather than telling yourself that you’re Ariel The Cecaelia, you must try focusing on what’s happening this very moment, thus allowing the rest to fall into place.”  
Apart from controlling her wandering memories, Ariel discovered that due to spending such a long time in a dissimilar body, movement had become a profound convolution.  
She could remember how to be in motion but actually getting all ten of her tentacles moving in the right direction was quite the Herculean undertaking.  
Ariel had fallen unceremoniously flat on her face at least fifty times already.  
Another problem she had to put up with was involuntary biting. Her sharp teeth were fast becoming bothersome.  
More times than Ariel cared to remember she would forget herself and accidentally bite down on her tongue or lower lip, spilling blood down her chin.  
This, everyone promised her, frequently, would pass in time. She would just have to learn how to be a Cecaelia all over again.

The surface, Eric and Genevieve’s bed chambers

“I have a message for you from Corin,” Genevieve told Eric, handing him a scroll.  
“Ariel gave birth to a daughter,” Eric read aloud. “Her name is Calliope.”  
Genevieve clasped her hands over her belly.  
“A lovely name for a lovely child I’m sure.”  
“Well she’ll have to change it,” Eric said, rolling up the scroll and reaching for his quill. “Either your mother or father can take this to Corin and Ariel. I want my … niece brought up here where she will live with her brothers until I can secure an establishment for her.”  
Shooting a frantic glance at her mother, Genevieve stared wide eyed at her husband.  
“We can’t do that …” she managed to reason when her wits had returned. “Eric …. You don’t need the girl. You have two boys. You are the very envy of Europe. I am already with child. You do not need that child!”  
“That child is from my own loins and she is none of your business!” Eric snapped. “I want her here so I can be her father and arrange a good marriage for her. Send a message to Corin and Ariel. They’re to attend my coronation and stay with us and we’ll discuss arrangements for … Sophie’s new life.”  
Rising from his seat, Eric stalked out of the room, snapping his fingers for Max to follow.  
Feeling sick to the stomach, Genevieve rushed to her mother and threw her arms around her.  
“How is this possible?” she whispered as Rhea hugged her tightly. “When Corin and Ariel find out, they’re going to kill him!”

The Cecaelian Palace, Corin and Ariel’s chambers

Ariel smelt him before he touched her. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against his chest.  
“How are you?” Corin asked, hands closing over her smaller arms.  
“Good.”  
He kissed her shoulder.  
“Good.”  
“How is the-Ow!”  
“What happened?” Corin asked, a little amused.  
Ariel scowled.  
“I bit my tongue again,” she grouched then leaned over to spit blood into a corner.  
“That’s not very ladylike.”  
The Cecaelia snorted.  
“Oh poo sucks to you-Ow! I’ve done it again!”  
Corin laughed into her hair.  
“It isn’t that funny!” Ariel complained as he chuckled. “I’ve been doing it all week!”  
“No, it’s not funny … It’s hysterical!”  
Furious, Ariel whipped around.  
“Why you …”  
She tried to slap him but he was too fast, avoiding her hands by effortlessly flying to the other side of the chamber.  
“Cretin!” she spat.  
The attack turned into a game where Ariel moved clumsily, only just managing to keep up until Corin smoothly slipped out of her reach, all the while goading the younger Cecaelia playfully till she decided that Enough was enough.  
Hiding behind a wall consisting of creeping pink vine, Ariel covered her mouth in order to suppress her giggles and laboured breathing.  
“Where are you?” Corin called out before too long.  
Ariel licked her lips, concentrating.  
The Monarch was just about to give up when vines from all directions wrapped around his arms, holding him still.  
“Pinned you!” Ariel called out gaily, emerging. “Noelle taught me how to do that. Remember?”  
Corin glared at her.  
“Are you going to thump me now, woman?” he asked, peeved.  
“I’m going to let you go,” she told him quietly.  
Corin arched an eyebrow.  
“And then …?”  
A coquettish smile graced Ariel’s ample mouth.  
“Catch me if you can,” she teased and leapt away from him.  
He went for her, she dodged, grinning smugly.  
“Either you’re getting better,” he remarked and lunged forward. “Or you’ve been playing me for a fool.”  
“Practice makes perfect,” she answered zealously, moving only just out of reach.  
Corin tried to catch her again and again and still she managed to escape him.  
Suddenly Ariel had enough of this particular game.  
It was time for a bit of an adventure.  
She squirted black ink at Corin, blinding him.  
“Now if I can just …” Concentrating, Ariel forced her tentacles to gather then pushed her body forward.  
She laughed, gliding to the centre of the chamber.  
She’d done it.  
There was a frustrated snarl coming below her.  
Ariel rolled her eyes.  
Feeling an almost dizzying sense of exultation, she gathered herself, sprung forward, leaving Corin behind her.

oOo

“What’s got you in such a fluster, sister mine?” Corin asked as Cora stormed towards him.  
“Our shield is down!” she snapped. “That’s wha-Corin?”  
“She doesn’t know she can’t leave!” Corin shouted as he bolted. “I have to find her, Cora!”  
Realising the “she” and “her” was Ariel. Cora swore and took off after him.

Outside The Cecaelian Realm, former Merpeople colony.

Without a care in the world, Ariel sped along the ocean floor, laughing at the elation she felt as her powerful body surged onwards. Where Corin was she hadn’t a clue. All Ariel could comprehend was that after such a long time being cooped up for months on end, she was finally free. 

OoO

The Dowager Princess had no idea of how far she had gone when she came to a canyon.  
Ariel’s nostrils flared as she sniffed. Her lips twitched. Fingers curling into her palms, she growled softly, nostrils flaring.  
Corin and Cora appeared, from behind a rock formation, watching their runaway as she growled and sniffed.  
“Let me deal with this,” Corin told his sister. “We’ll need you to keep an eye out for us.”  
“But what if-?”  
“Just do it!”  
Returning his attention to Ariel, who had turned herself into a living statue, Corin approached.  
“Ariel?” he addressed cautiously.  
His mate said nothing to indicate she was aware of his presence.  
Daringly, Corin moved a little closer.  
“We shouldn’t be here, love,” he murmured. “it isn’t safe.”  
Ariel flicked her tongue across her lips. Her nostrils flared out again and quivered.  
“Ariel?”  
“This is it,” she whispered, lovely blue eyes flittering here and there. “This is where I died.”  
As if cold, Ariel began to rub her arms with her hands.  
“It doesn’t matter anymore,” he murmured, putting an arm around her. “Come away. It isn’t safe here,”  
Without any warning, Ariel snarled ferociously and shrugged him off.  
“Don’t you dare presume to Molly Coddle me!” she shouted. “It matters to me!”  
Corin backed off, holding up his hands to show he would not get in her way.  
“Alright …. We’ll stay,” he said, hoping to appease Ariel. “We’ll stay as long as you need to.”  
“I’m going to keep a look out while you two do what you need to do,” Cora announced brightly. “Try not to kill each other while I’m at it, please.”  
Scowling at, Ariel relaxed somewhat.  
“Good,” she said icily. “Good.”  
Ariel abruptly bounded off swam toward a cliff, stopping near the edge then gazing about herself, sniffing the air.  
“What is it?” Corin asked.  
“Here,” she stated. “I can smell my blood.”  
Corin’s upper lip twitched.  
“They dragged me to this spot. I couldn’t struggle very well. My tentacles had been cut off.”  
“Yes,” he replied warily, bowing his head. “They sent them to us.”  
Ariel licked her lips.  
“Kunama,” she said softly.  
“What of her?”  
“She and Circa were captured with Baarj, Kali and me. They thought they had found a safe place for us to hide but we’d been betrayed. Circa and Baarj left to see if the coast was clear. That’s when Mermen surrounded us. Our children were separated from me; I never saw them after that. Kunama and Circa were separated from me … I never saw them until …”  
The Cecaelia’s face fell. Her lips peeled apart to form words but she could not speak.  
“Little Queen?”  
Ariel doubled over as though someone had socked her in the belly. The answer to Corin’s question tumbled out of her mouth like falling boulders.  
“Kunama and Circa lied,” Ariel panted, suddenly breathless. “They lied. After Dostayia was executed Circa and Kunama came to me; They told me they’d sworn themselves to Merjorca … That our children and I were to be their sacrifice …..”  
Shaking, Ariel sunk to the ground.  
“They were my friends!” she sobbed. “They were supposed to be my friends!”  
Glancing over his shoulder, Corin noticed the pained look on Cora’s face.  
He approached cautiously before daring to put a hand on her shoulder.  
“There’s nothing we can do about that now,” Corin told Ariel sombrely. “We haven’t been able to find Circa and Kunama but the men who killed you have been dealt with.” He pulled Ariel to her full height, holding her to him. “It doesn’t matter anymore. You’ve returned to us and Calliope is alive.”  
At the mention of her daughter’s name, Ariel smiled tearfully.  
“Calli,” she cooed longingly. “I haven’t been able to see her. You told me her lungs have improved.”  
Rubbing her back, Corin kissed her forehead.  
“Do you want to see her now?”  
She nodded.  
“I would.”

End of part 5


End file.
